HIGH ANXIETY by EdwardsBloodType in Portuguese
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - A bonita e moderna Bella retorna para casa para escapar do sofrimento do seu passado. Ela imediatamente faz amizade com os seus vizinhos, Jasper e Edward, encontrando-se com eles na casa da árvore nos fundos do quintal. Bella e Edward descobrem que têm mais em comum do que jamais sonharam. Todos humanos.
1. Voltando para casa

**HIGH ANXIETY**

**Título Traduzido: **Alta Ansiedade

**Autora: EdwardsBloodType **(http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 1730732/ EdwardsBloodType )

**Tradutora:** Ju Martinhão

**Shipper: **Edward & Bella

**Gênero:** Angústia / Romance

**Censura: **+18

**Fic Original: High Anxiety **( http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5222490/ 1/ bHigh_b_bAnxiety_b )

**Sinopse: **A bonita e moderna Bella retorna para casa para escapar do sofrimento do seu passado. Ela imediatamente faz amizade com os seus vizinhos, Jasper e Edward, encontrando-se com eles na casa da árvore nos fundos do quintal. Bella e Edward descobrem que têm mais em comum do que jamais sonharam. Todos humanos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora: <strong>__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à __**EdwardsBloodType**__, a mim só pertence a tradução._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>__Todos os personagens publicamente reconhecíveis, configurações etc, são de propriedade de seus respectivos proprietários. Os personagens e enredo originais são de propriedade do autor. O autor não está de nenhuma maneira associado com os proprietários, criadores ou produtores de qualquer franquia de mídia. Isto não se destina a nenhuma violação de direitos autorais._

_Esta história contém usos menores de drogas, palavrões, discussão de estupro e atos sexuais explícitos. Apenas leitores maduros, por favor._

* * *

><p><strong>~ High Anxiety ~<strong>

**Capítulo 1 ~ Voltando para casa**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well I´m going home,<br>Back to the place where I belong,  
>And where your love has always been enough for me.<br>I´m not running from.  
>No, I think you got me all wrong.<br>I don´t regret this life I chose for me.  
>But these places and these faces are getting old,<br>So I´m going home  
>Well I´m going home<strong>_

Bem, eu estou indo para casa,  
>De volta para o lugar onde eu pertenço,<br>E para onde o seu amor sempre foi o suficiente para mim..  
>Eu não estou fugindo.<br>Não, eu acho que você me entendeu mal.  
>Eu não me arrependo desta vida que escolhi para mim.<br>Mas esses lugares e esses rostos estão ficando velhos,  
>Então eu estou indo para casa<br>Bem, eu estou indo para casa.

**Home – Daughtry**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Bella ~<strong>

Nós paramos na garagem, o asfalto uniformemente pavimentado no topo deslizando suavemente sob os pneus da caminhonete dele. Tudo parecia exatamente igual, mas completamente diferente. A casa aparentemente era idêntica a como era quando eu fui embora há cinco anos, mas era creme/bege agora, acentuada com persianas vinho e uma varanda de madeira recém construída. O jardim era novo, as moitas e os arbustos bem aparados e organizados sobre a grama verde. Considerando que ele esteve solteiro por tanto tempo, eu tinha esperado que a casa estivesse em ruínas. Foi uma surpresa agradável chegar em casa e encontrar totalmente o oposto.

"Pai, por favor, não se esforce tanto. Eu posso pegar as minhas malas." Eu implorei, enquanto observava meu pai tirar as malas pesadas da sua caminhonete.

Ele me olhou de lado, ignorando a minha preocupação. Charlie, sempre o machão, não era aquele de aceitar ajuda ou piedade, principalmente de uma mulher. Ele recentemente havia se aposentado após ser baleado durante um assalto, e sua perna ferida tornava difícil para ele ficar em pé por muito tempo. Como resultado disso, ele decidiu abrir a sua própria agência de investigação particular em Seattle. Ele estava indo muito bem, provando ser uma carreira lucrativa, já que maridos traídos e esposas e seus amantes aparentemente eram abundantes.

Eu percebi que ele estava arrastando um pouco sua perna, mas só porque estava olhando muito para ela. Seu cabelo estava ficando um pouco grisalho, com alguns fios claros nas laterais do seu cabelo escuro e ondulado. Seu rosto ainda continha suas linhas masculinas e jovem. Quando eu era mais nova, eu costumava dizer que ele era o homem mais lindo de todo o mundo, e que eu certamente casaria com ele um dia. Ele ainda era um dos homens mais lindos que eu já tinha visto, mas eu não tinha mais o desejo bobo e infantil de casar com o meu pai.

"Bella, você está brincando comigo com todas essas malas?" Charlie fez uma careta enquanto tirava uma mala atrás da outra de dentro da caminhonete, grunhindo e resmungando e murmurando sob a sua respiração. Sorri timidamente para ele antes de me encolher. A mala mais pesada, completamente cheia de sapatos, foi a última a ser retirada.

"Pai, eu sou uma garota de 16 anos, confusa sobre a vida e com expectativas sociais, simplesmente tentando seguir o meu caminho nesse mundo sempre confuso enquanto tento descobrir quem eu sou e tento manter uma auto-imagem saudável. Uma grande variedade de roupas e sapatos me ajuda a achar minha verdadeira identidade enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, serve como válvula de escape para a minha criatividade e auto-expressão." Eu ri como uma criança enquanto jogava uma grande bolsa rosa sobre o meu ombro. "Além disso, servem para me deixar fofa".

"Muito engraçado, Bells. O que, você ensaiou isso no avião? Não venha dar uma de espertinha." Ele disse. Revirei os olhos para ele enquanto ele colocava minha última mala no corredor e passava seu braço em volta dos meus ombros e beijava minha cabeça. "Estou feliz por você estar em casa, querida. Eu senti sua falta".

"Eu também senti sua falta, pai. A casa está ótima. Já estava na hora de você fazer alguns reparos." Durante os meus cinco anos de ausência, desde que ele e minha mãe se divorciaram, Charlie tinha reformado a casa inteira. A cozinha toda havia sido substituída e modernizada, mais dois quartos e dois banheiros tinham sido adicionados no andar de cima, assim como uma grande sala foi adicionada ao andar de baixo. Ainda era a minha casa, mas, ao mesmo tempo... não era. Eu amava o fato da casa estar limpa e nova, mas odiava que ela não fosse mais a casa onde eu cresci.

"Sim, bem, Esme me convenceu que era hora de fazer uma reforma. É um bom investimento a longo prazo".

"Esme?" Eu perguntei com uma sobrancelha levantada, parando quando comecei a subir as escadas.

Ele ergueu o polegar e apontou para a casa que ficava no final do quarteirão. Uma mini-mansão monstruosa e luxuosa que havia sido construída e ocupada há um ano pela família Cullen.

O quarteirão em que Charlie vivia era uma longa e arborizada rua sem saída com apenas duas casas. Alice Brandon e sua mãe viviam do outro lado da rua, em uma casa idêntica a essa. Mas essa nova monstruosidade construída no final do quarteirão, estabelecida a alguns metros dentro da floresta, fazia com que as duas casas existentes parecessem barracos miseráveis perto dela. Era maior do que a casa de Phil para a qual nos mudamos, e eu pensava que ela era enorme. Era uma linda casa, mas não combinava com Forks... de forma alguma.

Ao longo das fofocas da cidade, Charlie tinha me preenchido com as mudanças que haviam acontecido na vizinhança na viagem do aeroporto para casa. No entanto, ele se recusou a me dar detalhes específicos sobre os moradores da casa dos Cullen.

"Ela é bonita, eu entendo?" Ergui minhas sobrancelhas provocando Charlie pelo fato de ele ser imune à sedução de uma linda mulher.

"Sim, Esme é atraente, e muito bem casada. Ela é simplesmente bastante convincente e boa no que faz, só isso." Aparentemente, Esme Cullen era dona de uma empresa de decoração em Chicago, antes de se mudar para cá.

_Tanto faz, papai. Uma linda mulher coloca os seios na frente do seu rosto e você gasta um monte de dinheiro com decoração._

_Um t__ípico cara._

Parei no topo da escada e entrei diretamente em meu antigo/novo quarto. As paredes haviam sido pintadas em um tom suave de verde, que contrastava com as molduras e acabamentos brancos. Havia uma grande janela que dava para a rua e outra que dava para o jardim com uma vista parcialmente escondida da mansão. Joguei a mala em cima do colchão da enorme cama de ferro negra e abri meu armário. Ele era grande, mas não grande o bastante para caber todas as roupas e sapatos que eu havia trazido.

Na verdade, não era sequer minha culpa. Eu tinha que culpar minha mãe e meus amigos da Califórnia. Ter uma boa aparência era a chave principal para ter uma vida social e, francamente, eu estava cansada de sempre ficar para trás com as minhas roupas feias e a cara enfiada em um livro, ficando cada vez com mais inveja das garotas que vestiam roupas bonitas e sempre pareciam estar se divertindo. E com a minha mãe abrindo sua segunda loja com preços exagerados em Los Angeles, ela me dava tudo o que eu precisava de graça. Além disso, eu realmente gostava de ter opções. Era como se todos os dias eu brincasse de me vestir, usando uma roupa de acordo com o humor que eu sentia quando acordava de manhã. Eu realmente gostava de não ter um estilo específico, então eu me vestia de forma eclética, como minha mãe gostava de dizer.

Abri a gaveta da minha recém adquirida cômoda preta para encontrá-la vazia, assim como todas as outras gavetas naquele quarto. Perguntei-me o que Charlie havia feito com os meus antigos móveis e todas as outras coisas que eu tinha deixado para trás diante da pressa da minha mãe para se ver livre do casamento com Charlie Swan...

Na verdade, era estranho estar de volta aqui, quase como se eu estivesse presa em um universo paralelo. Eu tinha vivido toda a minha vida em Forks, até minha mãe finalmente começar a se sentir sufocada nessa pequena cidade e decidir que ela precisava se "encontrar". Nós passamos por cinco estados, cinco escolas diferentes, três diferentes namorados para ela e cinco grupos diferentes de amigos para mim, até ela finalmente se estabelecer na Califórnia.

E foi aí onde ela conheceu seu marido, Phil. Ele tinha recentemente assinado com o L.A. Dodgers e, com essa promoção, também veio um substancial aumento de salário, assim como a nossa última mudança e minha quinta escola em apenas alguns anos. Eles compraram uma casa enorme em um bairro elegante e exclusivo com uma piscina e um jardim como aquelas casas dos episódios do MTV Cribs. Minha mãe quase fez xixi nas calças quando viu o quarto principal e entrou no closet. Dinheiro muda as pessoas, mas minha mãe parecia continuar com os pés no chão, preferindo ganhar seu dinheiro por conta própria com a sua loja. Ela nunca permitiu que eu me deixasse levar pela fortuna de Phil, mas, às vezes, ele me favorecia com algo como um iPod, ou meu carro.

Do outro lado da rua daquela casa morava Bree Fields, minha ex-melhor amiga estúpida que depois se tornou minha pior inimiga – reduzida a piranha – que no final das contas estragou a minha vida, obrigando-me a voltar a morar com meu pai. Vadia horrenda. Só de pensar nela eu me arrepiava. Todos os dias quando eu acordava, eu desejava que ela passasse todo o seu dia no banheiro com uma terrível diarreia. Eu nem sequer conseguia pensar nela no momento, eu não queria que ela arruinasse mais um segundo da minha vida.

A coisa mais irônica em toda essa situação da minha mudança era que Forks, o mesmo lugar onde minha mãe havia se sentido sufocada, fazia com que eu respirasse livremente pela primeira vez em um longo tempo. Eu não tinha nem pensado sobre os ataques de ansiedade que assolaram toda a minha existência, e nem uma vez eu fiquei nervosa ou irritada por estar aqui. Eu acho que me mudar para Forks foi a melhor coisa que podia ter acontecido diante das circunstâncias. Talvez fosse o céu cinzento, ou o barulho constante da chuva que era tão calmante. De qualquer forma, uma vez que eu conseguisse superar mais um terrível primeiro dia de aula, eu esperava que as coisas se acalmassem e eu tivesse um bom ano depois disso.

Charlie limpou a garganta enquanto arrastava a última mala para dentro do quarto. Havia caixas marrons contra a parede mais distante, presas entre a cômoda preta e o armário combinando, e eu olhei para Charlie interrogativamente.

"Sua mãe mandou isso." Ele disse, revirando os olhos e encolhendo os ombros. "Avise-me se você precisar de ajuda. Oh, a propósito." Charlie parou na porta. "Alice está realmente animada com a sua volta para casa, Bells. Ela... gritou... quando eu contei a ela." Eu ri disso porque Alice possivelmente era a pessoa mais feliz que eu já tive a oportunidade de chamar de minha amiga, e eu já podia ouvi-la gritando. Ele desapareceu no corredor, deixando-me sozinha.

Agradeci a ele e comecei a abrir as caixas. Aparentemente, Renée foi em frente e comprou novas roupas de cama, cortinas combinando e vários acessórios decorativos para o meu quarto. A colcha era branca com flores lavanda e verdes espalhadas por toda sua extensão, e eu assumi que foi ela quem disse a Charlie quais as cores que ele devia usar para pintar o meu quarto. Ela inclusive mandou um porta-retrato com uma foto de nós duas, o que, de alguma forma, me deixou triste, mas não necessariamente com saudade de casa.

Depois de abrir todas as caixas, passei o resto da tarde decorando o meu novo quarto e estabelecendo o meu computador.

Uma vez que eu tinha com êxito ajeitado todos os meu pertences em cada lugar que eu pude encontrar, fui até a cozinha e descobri que não havia quase nenhuma comida na geladeira. Charlie disse que nós pediríamos pizza para o jantar, mas eu queria ir ao supermercado, já que eu não estava disposta a passar o resto do ano comedo Hot Pocket e Coca Diet.

Charlie me passou as chaves do carro com uma cara feia e eu sorri ao olhar para o pequeno chaveiro onde estava a chave do meu lindo carrinho. Fiquei feliz quando nós chegamos do aeroporto e eu vi que meu brilhante Audi vermelho conversível***** havia chegado antes de mim e estava estacionado na garagem. Eu sabia que isso seria como jogar sal nas feridas de Charlie, então eu não demonstrei dar muita importância a isso.

_*__Carro da Bella__: __http:/ i460. photobucket. com/ albums/ qq328/ sdebear1/ VampAudiCB943813. jpg__ (retirar os espaços)_

"Isso é ridículo." Ele disse, desdenhando um pouco, sempre sendo o cara prático, não estiloso. "Presente de Phil?" Charlie praticamento rosnou ao falar o nome do meu padrasto. O casamento da minha mãe sempre foi o seu ponto fraco.

Eu dei de ombros. "Foi um presente de aniversário - ele e minha mãe me deram. Eu não esperava me mudar para a cidade mais chuvosa do país, caso contrário, eu teria insistido em algo mais apropriado... como um jet ski." Eu dei uma gargalhada e Charlie se juntou a mim.

Eu nunca tinha tido nada além de admiração e respeito por Phil. Não era bem amor, mas todo o carinho que uma adolescente de 16 anos pode ter pelo seu padrasto de 32 anos. Ele adorava a minha mãe e ele era mais um amigo para mim do que uma figura paterna, de qualquer maneira. Mas, ao contrário das ações da minha mãe, ninguém jamais substituiria Charlie em meu coração.

"Você sabe que a capota desse conversível vai se desgastar com as chuvas, certo? Você provavelmente terá vazamentos, e mofo, e..."

"Obrigada, pai. Eu estava pensando em começar a trabalhar, então eu posso trocar a capota, ou colocar gasolina e cuidar das minhas necessidades sozinha." Eu falei com um pouco mais de indignação do que era necessário. Eu meio que tinha a sensação que esse novo estilo de vida seria uma grande mudança para ele e eu só podia esperar que ele não ficasse ressentido com a minha presença inesperada.

O trabalho de Charlie ficava a três horas de distância, em Seattle. Ele também tinha uma namorada que residia lá, da qual ele raramente falava, mas que havia me comunicado da sua existência. Quando minha mãe pediu a ele a sua permissão para que eu voltasse a morar aqui, Charlie foi um pouco relutante, informando a ela que ele frequentemente ficava fora de Forks durante vários dias. Ela garantiu a ele que eu era uma pessoa adulta e podia cuidar de mim mesma. Na verdade, esse arranjo era bom para mim.

"Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer, Bella. Se você precisar de qualquer coisa, não hesite em me pedir. Eu sei que não posso estar ao seu lado o tempo todo, e sua mãe disse que você é muito independente e madura para a sua idade, mas eu ainda sou o seu pai e quando você precisar de alguma coisa, você pode falar _comigo_, entendeu?" Eu assenti, meio atordoada com aquela sensação reconfortante e confusa de me sentir protegida pelo meu pai. "Eu, hmmm... tenho um amigo que tem uma vaga de trabalho disponível, se você estiver interessada." Ele puxou um cartão amarelo que estava no bolso da sua calça e o entregou para mim.

"_Hora da Festa Divertida do Grande Billy_? Não tenho certeza o quanto eu estou confortável fazendo danças eróticas." Eu disse dando uma risadinha, enquanto girava o cartão entre os meus dedos. Nele havia um palhaço segurando um buquê de balões coloridos na frente.

"Bella, por favor." Ele me repreendeu com um olhar ameaçador. "Você se lembra do meu amigo Billy Black? Bem, sua empresa leva alguns personagens para as festas de aniversário das crianças. Você pode se vestir como uma princesa, ficar na festa durante uma hora e ser paga por isso".

"O que eu teria que fazer nessa festa?" Eu perguntei, franzindo minhas sobrancelhas em pensamento. Perguntei-me se eu teria que cantar, ou recitar algo estranho. Eu poderia dançar muito bem, e graças a todas as aulas de ginástica que eu tive quando era criança, eu podia fazer cambalhotas e ficar de cabeça para baixo. Mas eu não era uma artista. Todas essas aulas me deram uma estrutura e me deixaram com um porte elegante e gracioso; no entanto, eu ainda era super desajeitada.

"Eu não sei, querida. O que as princesas fazem?" Ele murmurou, me olhando de lado.

"Certo, ligarei para ele amanhã e verei no que isso pode dar." Eu disse, colocando o cartão em minha bolsa. Ele assentiu, parecendo satisfeito com o meu acordo verbal.

**~%~**

Quando voltei das compras, uma voz muito familiar estava gorjeando animadamente na cozinha, imersa em uma conversa com Charlie.

"Bella... você está aqui!" Alice gritou, envolvendo seus minúsculos braços ao redor de mim. Nós nos abraçamos com entusiasmo, balançando para frente e para trás.

"Ei, Alice! Eu senti sua falta." Eu disse sinceramente, acariciando seu cabelo negro e sedoso, que ia até a sua cintura. Ela estava exatamente a mesma como era quando tinha 12 anos... exatamente igual. Bem, exceto que agora ela tinha peitos bem maiores.

"Oh, eu também senti sua falta!" Ela disse, batendo suas mãos com entusiasmo.

"Bella, o que diabos aconteceu com o seu rosto?" Charlie nos interrompeu. Eu rapidamente toquei meu nariz com a ponta dos meus dedos, que aparentemente começava a mostrar sinais de contusão.

"Eu trombei contra um gigante pedaço de madeira de dois por quatro que estava pendurado para fora da traseira de uma caminhonete." Respondi fazendo uma careta, encolhendo os ombros e revirando os olhos como se aquilo não fosse grande coisa. Isso acontecia o tempo todo. Eu podia andar graciosamente com um par de saltos altos de 7 cm sem problema algum, mas me chocar contra objetos parados e coisas regularmente caindo sobre a minha cabeça eram ocorrências comuns para mim. Ele abriu a geladeira, entregou-me um saco de ervilhas enquanto balançava a cabeça em descrença. Charlie pediu licença, dizendo que ia até a casa do Billy, e que estaria de volta para o jantar.

"Você está tão diferente! Seu cabelo está tão longo." Ela segurou algumas mechas do meu cabelo recém pintado e o puxou. "Uau, estou tão feliz por você estar aqui. Todos estão ansiosos para te ver novamente! Você está animada para ir à escola amanhã?"

"Animada e nervosa, você sabe, primeiro dia de aula me deixa ansiosa. Ei, você e Rosalie ainda andam com Jess e Lauren?"

"Ecaaa, Deus, não. Elas são vadias e totalmente piranhas agora. Bem, Rosalie é meio que uma piranha também, mas nem sequer diga a ela que eu disse isso." Ela riu. Sua risada era contagiante; eu agora estava rindo junto com ela.

"O que eu diria? 'Oh, olá, Rose, eu não te vejo há cinco anos, você parece ótima, e eu ouvi dizer que você é uma vadia'?" Eu perguntei, rindo. Não foi uma grande surpresa eu saber que Rose estava desse jeito agora. Ela sempre foi maravilhosa; alta, magra e com seios grandes, seu longo cabelo loiro fluía como o de uma modelo. Mesmo quando estávamos na primeira série, os meninos sempre olhavam para ela. Eu me lembro que no penúltimo ano do ensino fundamental o nosso professor de ginástica costumava olhar para o peito dela enquanto ela jogava basquete, e ela deliberadamente 'esquecia' de usar sutiã por debaixo da sua camiseta. Rose sempre gostou de ser o centro das atenções.

"Seu carro é fodidamente incrível! É um dos carros mais legais que eu já vi! Eu mal posso esperar para que faça sol e nós possamos andar por aí com a capota abaixada, como naquele filme. Qual é mesmo o nome do filme? Oh! Thelma e Louise! Só que nós não somos criminosas... mas nós podemos pegar um cara tãããõ gostoso como Brad Pitt. Eu ainda não tenho um carro. Meu pai disse que eu ainda não estou pronta para dirigir porque eu não consigo prestar atenção na estrada, mas ele está totalmente enganado. Mesmo assim, eu não tenho dinheiro suficiente guardado para comprar o carro que eu quero, e eu me recuso a dirigir por aí em um pedaço de merda." Ela disse com os olhos arregalados enquanto me ajudava a colocar as sacolas de compras em cima da mesa da cozinha.

Eu fiquei parada com as sobrancelhas erguidas para ela. Eu não fazia absolutamente nenhuma ideia do que diabos ela tinha acabado de falar, mas, aparentemente, ela estava tão doida como nunca. Desde que nós éramos pequenas, Alice costumava falar assim sem parar quando estava animada com algo. Às vezes, isso pode ser muito chato, mas ela é tão fofa que a maioria das pessoas parece não se importar com isso. Eu tinha me esquecido o quanto... ela era animada.

"Eu posso pegar uma carona com você até a escola? Rosalie estava me levando, mas ela sempre reclama que tem que desviar do seu caminho só para me pegar, e às vezes Edward e Jasper me dão uma carona, mas eu odeio ir com eles porque Edward dirige rápido demais e às vezes ele me assusta, mas eu não me importo muito quando Jasper vai dirigindo porque eu amoooo ficar olhando para ele, mas eu acho que ele nem sabe que eu existo." Ela falou tão rápido que eu estava esperando que ela respirasse fundo quando terminasse, o que ela nunca fez. Ela meio que fazia minha cabeça girar um pouco.

"Claro, Alice, eu vou te levar. Quem são Edward e Justin?" Eu perguntei.

"Edward e Jas-per." Ela me corrigiu. Ela apontou em direção à grande casa no final do quarteirão, exatamente como Charlie havia feito anteriormente. "Jasper e Edward Cullen. Eles são meio irmãos e vivem com Carlisle e Esme Cullen. Ah, e Emmett. Ele é o irmão mais velho".

"Então, por que Edward te deixa assustada?" Perguntei casualmente enquanto colocava uma caixa de ovos em uma das prateleiras da geladeira. Charlie não limpava sua geladeira em tipo, oh, cinco anos. Estava nojento e tinha cheiro de chulé.

Ela revirou os olhos e sussurrou, "Ele tem _problemas_. Eu pessoalmente acho que ele é um psicopata. Ele mal fala com as pessoas e ele só anda com Jasper e Emmett, e alguns outros garotos da escola. Ele não sai com nenhuma garota. Há alguns boatos de que ele seja... gay." Alice deu-me um aceno conhecedor com os olhos arregalados. Seu cabelo sedoso sacudindo para cima e para baixo sobre os seus ombros.

"Então, só porque ele é tímido e gay significa que ele é um psicopata?" Eu sussurrei, confusa. Parecia uma grande suposição para mim.

"Não, ele é apenas... ele é apenas Edward. Você vai entender quando conhecê-lo. E já que ele não fala com nenhuma outra garota por aqui, isso meio que significa que ele joga no outro time. Embora algumas das garotas achem que ele seja simplesmente um rico esnobe que se acha melhor que todo mundo aqui em Forks, mas isso simplesmente o torna ainda mais desejável, sabe? Ele faz bem para os olhos. Você vai ver".

"Então, Jordan e Ernest também são tímidos, gays e psicopatas?" Eu perguntei sarcasticamente.

"Jas-per e Em-mett." Ela disse, um tom de irritação em sua voz. "Você tem algum problema de memória recente?" Ela me entregou um pedaço de pão que estava em cima da mesa. Na verdade, o Prozac que eu tomava por causa dos meus ataques de pânico meio que deixavam as coisas confusas às vezes, mas eu não estava prestes a revelar esse pedaço de informação a menos que fosse absolutamente necessário. Deixar as pessoas saberem que você está tomando antidepressivos por causa do seu transtorno de ansiedade geral não é necessariamente a melhor forma de fazer amigos.

Revirei meus os olhos com energia novamente. "Desculpe. Jas-per e Em-mett." Eu deliberadamente me corrigi para fazer um ponto. "Eles têm algum problema também, ou é só Ed-ward?"

_Que diabo de tipos de nomes são esses, afinal?_

Ela riu, revirando os olhos de volta para mim. "Não, eles são muito normais. Jasper é tão fofo e ele é muito quieto também, mas não como Edward. Jasper sai com algumas garotas, mas não muito. Ele gosta mais de flertar. Emmett é muito popular e ele pratica todo tipo de esporte aqui. Rosalie tem uma quedinha por ele. Ela está planejando torná-lo oficialmente seu namorado no dia de Ação de Graças".

"Isso é muito ambicioso da parte dela. Ei, você quer jantar conosco? Nós vamos pedir pizza." Eu perguntei a ela.

Seu sorriso desapareceu e ela fez uma careta. "Obrigada, mas eu tenho que ir trabalhar. Meu turno hoje no restaurante começa na hora do jantar. Mas eu te vejo amanhã de manhã, às sete, certo?" Ela me abraçou novamente. "Ei, Bella? Bem vinda de volta!"

Eu a observei atravessar a rua e desaparecer em sua pequena casa azul. Então, eu respirei fundo e suspirei. Eu tinha que me acostumar com essas grandes doses de Alice. Eu a conhecia quase a minha vida toda e parecia que ela tinha definitivamente ficado mais agitada conforme fica mais velha. Seus exageros me deixariam ainda mais ansiosa, a menos que ela consiga se controlar.

Assim que terminei de jantar, subi para ligar para a minha mãe e agradecê-la pela decoração do quarto e também separar a roupa que eu usaria amanhã. Eu sabia muito bem que a impressão do primeiro dia estabeleceria o tom do ano inteiro. Eu fiquei em dúvida entre uma aparência fofa e flertante, com uma esperta e madura e sofisticada, e uma hora depois parecia que uma bomba havia explodido em meu quarto, completamente destruindo os meus esforços fúteis de arrumação de mais cedo.

Finalmente, resolvi usar minha calça jeans escura e justa favorita e uma camisa branca de botões que eu gostava de usar com um cinto de couro envelhecido e um par de botas marrons com saltos altos. Elegante, bonita e não muito conservadora.

Peguei o meu pijama, liguei meu laptop e então verifiquei o meu nariz no espelho. O inchaço tinha diminuído, mas eu podia facilmente cobrir o machucado com um corretivo. Caminhei em direção à janela do quarto para fechá-las e deslizei meus dedos pela nova cortina reverentemente sentindo o tecido de seda sob meus dedos. Minha mãe tentou tornar aquela mudança mais confortável para mim comprando roupa de cama e eu estava completamente contente pelos seus esforços.

Da janela do meu quarto, eu podia ver a frente e a lateral da enorme casa dos Cullen através das árvores. A casa foi construída próxima da floresta, fazendo com que ela parecesse ainda maior durante a noite.

Eu me despi, tirando minha camisa e a calça jeans, jogando-as depois dentro do cesto. Parando em frente ao enorme espelho de corpo inteiro que ficava na porta do meu armário, usando apenas sutiã e calcinha, olhei para o meu reflexo, perguntando-me o que diabos eu estava fazendo comigo mesma. Amanhã seria o início de uma nova vida aqui em Forks... um novo futuro. Lista de candidatos limpa, um pedaço de papel em branco, um novo recomeço.

_Querido Deus,_

_Por favor, permita que eu tenha um bom ano aqui em Forks. Por favor, não deixe que eu tenha nenhum ataque de p__ânico, e não permita que eu tropece e caia no refeitório em frente a todo mundo enquanto derramo suco de maçã em minhas botas novas. A propósito, obrigada pelas minhas botas novas. Oh, e abençoe todas as pessoas pobres e crianças doentes e minha mãe e meu pai e Phil e Alice, e mande um 'oi' para Jesus por mim._

_Amém._

**~ Edward ~**

"Como você está hoje, Edward?" Ela perguntou, sem olhar para cima ou fazer contato visual comigo. Tenho certeza que ela estava evitando contato visual como precaução. Era como olhar diretamente nos olhos de um leão, eu sabia que eu a deixava inquieta. Eu sabia disso e usava isso.

_Sim, eu podia ser um imbecil __às vezes, e daí?_

Ela estava ali sentada em seu terno horroroso com as pernas cruzada exatamente o suficiente para ela pensar que eu não estava conseguindo ver o rasgo evidente em sua meia-calça. Seu bloco de notas estava sobre o seu colo e uma caneta Mont Blanc de 200 dólares girando delicadamente entre os seus dedos, apenas esperando que eu dissesse algo profundamente perspicaz, ou definitivamente incriminador para que ela pudesse escrever alguma coisa, analisar e me curar... ou me prender, o que eu realmente acredito que seja seu objetivo final.

Ela devia estar muito desapontada hoje, assim como todas as outras terças-feiras em que eu me sentei aqui em seu escritório, tentando preencher os 50 minutos da minha sessão de terapia semanal com respostas mínimas, mas satisfatórias, para suas perguntas banais com o mínimo de esforço ou detalhes possíveis. Ela sabia que eu não estava disposto a contar nada para ela. Ela sabia malditamente bem que eu era um moleque irritado e desconfiado que estava zangado e amargurado com o mundo por ter tirado as coisas que eram importantes para mim.

E nunca passou despercebido que ela nunca, nenhuma vez, levou-me a acreditar que ela pensava que eu era inocente. Uma vez atrás da outra, com referências sutis e obscuras, ela tentava fazer com que eu entrasse em uma admissão de culpa. Eu fodidamente a odiava por isso. E eu odiei os últimos dois terapeutas que se sentiam exatamente da mesma maneira.

"Eu estou bem, obrigado. E você?" Eu perguntei, delicadeza arrepiante gotejando das minhas palavras.

"Muito bem. Então, como foi a escola essa semana?" Ela não se incomodou em olhar para mim enquanto fazia suas anotações.

_O que, em nome de Deus, ela poderia estar escrevendo?_

"A escola foi o mesmo de sempre".

"Você se importaria de explicar melhor?" Ela ainda não tinha olhado para mim.

"Nada em particular." Respondi secamente. Porque, sério, o que diabos eu deveria dizer? Que a Forks High School era uma piada que não representa um desafio como instituição de ensino? Que eu sabia muito mais do que as aqueles professores miseráveis que eram mal pagos e que tinham raiva de pessoas ricas e mimadas como eu, que viviam vidas privilegiadas enquanto eles de maneira não gratificante passavam o seu dia em uma sala de aula?

_Certo, Dra. Kate, já que eu estou entediado, vou morder a sua isca só para me distrair um pouco._

Cuidadosamente, com um sorriso discreto, eu disse. "Uma garota nova acabou de se mudar para o quarteirão da minha casa. Ela deve começar a ir para a escola essa semana".

_Ah, aqui está... contato visual._

_Ponto para mim!_

Ela olhou para mim abruptamente, fixando seus olhos nos meus, rapidamente desviando deles, e então de volta para o seu bloco de notas. "Você já a conheceu?"

"Ainda não. Mas pelo que eu ouvi, ela é muito bonita. Tenho certeza que metade da população masculina está planejando em reclamá-la para si antes mesmo de ela começar a frequentar a escola." Eu disse, com uma risada inteligente. Os garotos da escola estavam ansiosos por carne fresca, e fazia anos que eles não viam algo novo e interessante. A nova garota tem sido o único tema de conversas nesses últimos dois dias.

"E você? Você quer reivindicá-la para si também?"

_A__qui vamos nós..._

Eu franzi as sobrancelhas em confusão e perguntei, "E como eu seria capaz de fazer isso? Receio que eu não entendi a sua pergunta, Dra. Kate. O que você está me perguntando?"

"Edward, por que você escolheu contar-me sobre ela? Você poderia ter falado sobre qualquer outra coisa que aconteceu durante a sua semana, mas você decidiu falar sobre a nova garota. Por que isso?"

"Porque ela é a única coisa que não era a mesma coisa da semana passada, quando você me fez essa mesma pergunta".

Ela suspirou, claramente frustrada com o meu comportamento insolente e falta de cooperação. "Você tem sido meu paciente há 15 semanas, Edward. E cada uma dessas semanas você vem aqui, fica sentado aí por 50 minutos e não diz absolutamente nada. Eu percebi que você não está aqui por vontade própria, mas você podia pelo menos fazer valer a pena para nós dois vir à sessão".

"O que exatamente você espera que eu faça?" Eu perguntei, estreitando os olhos para ela.

Ela ergueu as mãos em um gesto de súplica. "Eu quero que você se abra. Que me dê algo com o quê trabalhar. Fale comigo".

"Eu não tenho nada para dizer. Minha vida é completamente chata, sem qualquer emoção, diversão, ou prazer real. Eu simplesmente existo. Eu vou para a escola, saio com os meus irmãos depois, jogo um pouco de vídeo-game e faço meu dever de casa... às vezes eu leio um livro, e depois vou para a cama. E é isso. Esse é o meu dia. Você quer saber o que eu como no café da manhã, ou...?"

Ela bufou com um aceno resignado. "Você deu alguma consideração em jogar baseball na primavera?"

_Awww, ela vai começar com essa merda novamente? Poooorra._

"Hm. Não. Eu estou farto de jogar." Respondi secamente, deixando claro para ela que esse não era um assunto que eu estava disposto a discutir. Não que qualquer assunto em particular pudesse necessariamente ser considerado como aberto, mas esse em especial não era da conta dela.

"Por que isso, posso perguntar?"

_Não, você __fodidamente não pode perguntar, estúpida vadia idiota._

Eu balancei a cabeça, apoiando os cotovelos em meus joelhos.

_Assunto encerrado._

"Edward, eu acho que esse é um assunto importante que nós devemos discutir. Isso seria de grande ajuda para..."

Eu a interrompi abruptamente, mostrando meus sentimentos. "Eu não sou assim. Eu não sou mais aquela pessoa, certo? Jesus..."

O garoto americano, popular, jogador de baseball, bom menino da casa ao lado que toda garota adoraria levar para casa e apresentar à sua mãe, morreu na noite em que fiquei com aquela-de-quem-eu-não-quero-lembrar.

_Pronto. Fim. Da. Hist__ória._

_Eddie Masen está __fodidamente morto._

Agora, pegue a dica e mude de assunto antes que eu jogue aquela foto do seu filho feio em sua cabeça e saia desse consultório.

"Como vão os seus ataques de pânico?" Ela disse calmamente, mudando de assunto. Eu acho que a hostilidade em minha voz e a minha postura tensa tiraram toda a sua confiança. Eu sabia que eu podia ser muito intimidante às vezes. Eu acho que é por que toda a minha maldita situação desagradável aconteceu comigo, em primeiro lugar.

"Bem. Eu não tive nenhum nos últimos seis meses".

"Você já pensou em voltar a tomar sua medicação?"

"Por que eu faria algo assim? Eu não preciso mais disso".

_Jesus __do caralho Cristo. Essa mulher..._

"Bem, eu acho que isso pode ajudar a controlar um pouco a sua raiva, talvez faça você colocar alguma perspectiva nas coisas".

Deixei cair minha cabeça em minha mão em frustração, correndo meus dedos distraidamente pelo meu cabelo. Eu realmente queria um cigarro e um copo de café e dar o fora daqui. "Não, eu não quero mais tomar Zoloft. Ele não é nada além de um consolo, e eu estou me saindo muito bem sem ele".

_Alé__m do mais, eu tenho maconha o suficiente para me manter calmo, de qualquer maneira._

Eu não precisava contar a ela que o principal motivo para eu ter parado de tomar os remédios foi porque eu descobri que misturar álcool com antidepressivos era um desastre total. Eu não estava a fim de estragar meus finais de semana também.

"Então, sem remédios então... que tal voltarmos a falar sobre a sua nova vizinha? Você tem algum interesse em conhecê-la como amiga?" Ela perguntou, provavelmente tentando ver algum sinal da minha mente doentia do caralho e meus sentimentos aparentes de desinteresse com relação às mulheres em geral.

_Falar novamente sobre a garota?_

"Claro. Eu acho que seria interessante conhecer uma jovem e doce garota, e depois ter que explicar para ela por que eu tenho que me manter tão distante, só para tê-la fugindo de mim gritando." Eu respondi, cheio de sarcasmo.

"Edward, você não precisa de contato físico para ter um relacionamento com alguém. Existem várias maneiras de se tornar íntimo de uma mulher sem realmente tocá-la. Você não precisa ter contato corporal com um amigo".

_Eu queria __fodidamente arrancar o meu cabelo em mechas._

_Não __se estenda para o outro lado da mesa de café para ela. Não faça isso._

Tomei uma respiração calmante, meus punhos fechados em bolas ao lado do meu corpo. "Viu? Isso... isso aqui é exatamente o que eu estou falando. O que basicamente você está dizendo para mim é, 'Edward, você pode transar com uma garota sem forçá-la a fazer isso'. Você quer ver a minha reação a isso. Você está esperando que eu fique com raiva, então eu faço o que? Admito uma coisa que eu fodidamente não fiz?" Eu me levantei, chutando a perna da cadeira e cuspindo, "Estou farto dessa besteira".

Fechei a porta atrás de mim, meu peito pesado em agitação e raiva, eu nem precisei olhar para trás para ver sua expressão horrorizada. Perguntei-me como ela lidaria com isso. Carlisle certamente receberia uma ligação.

Peguei o elevador e desci três andares até o saguão, enquanto enviava uma mensagem de texto para o meu irmão Jasper. Ele disse que estava na Starbucks no outro lado da rua, então eu fui até lá, olhando para ele enquanto eu pedia um café expresso duplo. Inclinando-me contra a parede de tijolos em frente ao meu carro, esperei por ele do lado de fora com um cigarro enquanto ele terminava sua conversa com a loira peituda que estava dividindo a mesa com ele.

Assim que ele se aproximou do meu carro, eu dei a partida e parei, olhando com desaprovação para o copo em sua mão. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele o jogou no lixo. Quando tirei o pé do freio, ele perguntou, "Você tem papel?"

Apontei para o porta-luvas, de onde ele tirou um pacote de papel e começou a esvaziar um saquinho para a folha esperando.

"Você está bem, irmão?" Ele perguntou. Eu balancei a cabeça duas vezes, ainda muito agitado. Ele sabia quando eu queria conversar e quando eu não queria. Meus irmãos, Jasper e Emmett, eram as únicas pessoas que realmente me conhecem. Meus pais conhecem a versão autorizada de Edward Cullen, e tanto quanto eu consigo lembrar, minha mãe é a única mulher em quem eu posso confiar. Eu odeio me sentir dessa forma, mas eu realmente não tenho escolha nesse assunto.

Quando nós chegamos na cidade de Forks, Port Angeles uma recordação distante, eu tinha me acalmado e esquecido sobre a merda da sessão de terapia que tinha acontecido há meia hora. Minha mente estava concentrada em fumar o baseado que Jasper enrolou. Ele fez uma bagunça do caralho com isso, mas eu não podia dirigir e enrolar ao mesmo tempo, e eu seria amaldiçoado se eu o deixasse dirigir o meu carro.

Nós estávamos parados em um sinal vermelho, quando meu olhar focou em uma pequena morena atravessando a rua com uma bunda que me fez querer apertá-la em minhas mãos e morder cada pedacinho dela. Jasper também a viu, apesar de nenhum de nós ter dito nada. Ela estava de cabeça baixa, distraída, seus olhos focados completamente em seu telefone quando percebi que ela trombaria contra um pedaço de madeira que estava na parte traseira de uma velha caminhonete vermelha.

"Ela vai se chocar diretamente contra aquilo." Eu disse.

"Sério?" Ele respondeu. "Eu aposto cinquenta que ela vai levantar a cabeça no último minuto." Meus instintos diziam para eu buzinar e assustá-la, assim ela olharia para a frente, mas eu não queria que ela, ou qualquer outra pessoa, pensasse que eu estava buzinando porque eu a tinha achado bonita. Uma acusação de assédio sexual era tudo o que eu precisava.

"OOOOOHHHH, porra!" Nós gritamos ao mesmo tempo quando ela bateu o nariz contra o pedaço de madeira, fazendo com que ela literalmente desse alguns passos para trás. Seu telefone caiu no chão, a bateria rolando pela calçada.

"Toda bonita, mas sem cérebro." Comentei secamente.

"É uma pena, realmente." Ele disse rindo, enquanto enfiava a mão no seu bolso para tirar o dinheiro. "Bom para ela ter uma bunda tão bonita".

"Não, eu acho que isso é bom para _nós_, irmão".

Uma vez que chegamos em casa, nós fumamos o baseado no lado de fora, jantamos com a mamãe e então, subi as escadas para me deitar. Percebi que houve uma pausa na chuva caindo contra as portas de vidro no meu quarto, então aproveitei a oportunidade para fumar. Tirei um cigarro do maço e fui até a varanda que unia os três quartos que ficavam no andar de cima. O ar da noite de setembro era levemente frio, mas não era ruim - quente o suficiente para sair sem uma jaqueta. Dei uma longa tragada, saboreando aquela deliciosa tontura e soltando a fumaça logo em seguida, o ar úmido deixando a nuvem de fumaça ainda mais densa. O efeito da maconha que eu havia fumado antes estava passando, e eu estava cansado como o inferno.

Eu gostava de ficar alguns minutos do lado de fora a noite, sob a cobertura do telhado apenas aproveitando a solidão. Alguém sempre está falando, e era raro eu ter algum momento de silêncio, mesmo dentro da minha própria cabeça. Deslizei minhas costas pela parede de tijolos, aproximei meus joelhos do meu rosto e descansei meus cotovelos sobre eles.

Pela primeira vez em quase um ano que eu vivia nesta casa, notei uma luz saindo da janela superior daquela casa que ficava do outro lado do quarteirão. Devia ser o quarto da nova garota, eu acho. Eu mal podia vê-la através da janela, sem traços com o cabelo escuro que ela tinha prendido no topo da sua cabeça. Ela olhou para o lado de fora da janela por alguns instantes, e então voltou a desaparecer dentro do quarto.

Enquanto eu empurrava minha bunda para cima do chão de madeira da varanda, eu a notei surgir na janela novamente. Dessa vez, não era realmente ela, mas o seu reflexo em um grande espelho que estava preso em uma porta. Eu ofeguei e sorri quando percebi que ela estava parada lá em apenas seu sutiã e calcinha, suas curvas femininas suaves e sutis através do vidro e da cortina.

_Oh, por favor, tire tudo, querida. Por favor._

_Vamos lá... seja uma boa __nova vizinha._

Mordi o meu lábio, descaradamente desejando que ela tirasse tudo enquanto eu debatia se devia chamar Japser e Emmett para se juntarem a mim e assistirem ao show.

_Jasper __fodidamente amaria essa merda._

Lentamente, como se eu estivesse preso em um sonho, ela tirou seu sutiã, rapidamente deslizando uma camiseta sobre o seu torso nu, para o meu desalento. Eu realmente não podia ver muitos detalhes, mas pelo que eu vi, ela tinha um ótimo par de seios, tamanho médio, firmes, inchados e femininos.

_Ela era __fodidamente linda._

_Eu realmente devia compartilhar isso com os outros, certo?_

No entanto, percebi que se eu avisasse meus irmãos sobre esse meu show recentemente descoberto, eles nunca mais sairiam do meu quarto durante a noite. Eu também decidi não invadir a privacidade dessa garota mais do que o necessário por respeito a Charlie Swan, que era um bom homem e tinha sido ótimo com a minha família. Além disso, a lista negra da última pessoa da qual eu queria estar era na do Chefe de Polícia da cidade, esteja ele aposentado ou não.

Esperei apenas alguns minutos antes de entrar em casa novamente, apagar as luzes e começar a fantasiar com a nova garota, antes de nós sermos sequer apresentados apropriadamente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Uma nova fic estreando... espero que vc's gostem. Essa é uma fic que vai fazer muita gente chorar, se "descabelar" com o que acontece. Os caps. dela são longos e a história é realmente maravilhosa, então, só o que eu peço, é que quem ler, por favor, perca um tempinho e deixe uma review! Não custa nada._

_A música do capítulo pode ser ouvida aqui: __http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=9_BTsooVH9s__ (retirar os espaços)_

_Postarei aqui aos domingos. E no próximo eu verei como foi a resposta e talvez faça alguns "acordos" com vc's, pois vários caps. já estão prontos!_

_Deixem reviews e até domingo!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Para quem acompanha, fiquem "atentos" pq essa semana vou estrear mais algumas fics tb... _


	2. Seguindo em frente

_**Nota da Autora**__: Stephanie Meyer possui Twilight e os nomes dos personagens. Todas as linhas do enredo, fundos, caracterizações e detalhes pertencem a __**EdwardsBloodTyp**__e__**. **__Nenhuma cópia ou reprodução deste trabalho é permitida sem expressa autorização por escrito. ©2009 EdwardsBloodType. Todos os direitos reservados._

* * *

><p><strong>~ High Anxiety ~<strong>

**Capítulo 2 ~ Seguindo em frente**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I've deal with my ghosts<br>And I've faced all my demons  
>Finally content with the past I regret<br>I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness  
>For once, I'm at peace with myself<br>I've been burdened with blame  
>Trapped in the past for too long<br>I'm moving on**_

Eu lidei com meus fantasmas  
>E enfrentei todos os meus demônios<br>Finalmente conformado com o passado do qual me arrependo  
>Encontrei você achando força em seus momentos de fraqueza<br>Ao menos uma vez eu estou em paz comigo mesmo  
>Tenho sido carregado com culpa<br>Preso no passado por muito tempo  
>Eu estou seguindo em frente<p>

**Moving On – Rascal Flats**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Bella ~<strong>

Acordei com borboletas antecipadamente no meu estômago, tomei banho e vesti a roupa que eu havia separado na noite passada. Sentando em frente ao pequeno espelho iluminado da minha penteadeira no banheiro, passei uma leve camada de corretivo para encobrir o pequeno hematoma em meu nariz. Eu grunhi, sabendo que eu teria que comprar uma nova maquiagem quando perdesse o meu bronzeado dentro de algumas semanas, e eu odeio ficar testando aquelas cores em minha mão... nunca dá certo. Assim que eu terminei de passar o blush e um pouco de brilho labial, eu me concentrei em fazer algo construtivo com o meu cabelo.

Eu tinha acabado de cortá-lo antes de deixar a Califórnia, em um salão super caro especializado em celebridades com cabeleireiros experientes, não garotas adolescentes com simples secadores e um pote de gel para cabelo de três dólares. Eu estava com uma franja longa que caía sobre os meus olhos e um cabelo repleto de camadas que ia até os meus cotovelos, que automaticamente ficava ondulado com a umidade. Sem saber como arrumá-lo em uma cidade com esse tempo, eu decidi puxá-lo para trás, prendê-lo com grampos, colocar uma faixa em minha cabeça e então desisti completamente, percebendo que a chuva tornaria qualquer esforço inútil.

No entanto, assim que saí do banheiro, descobri que o sol estava brilhando muito esta manhã. O sol era uma coisa rara e muito bem-vinda em Forks, e eu tomei isso como um sinal de que o dia seria bom.

Antes de sair de casa, respirei fundo para tentar me acalmar. Charlie me desejou um bom dia, mas então eu voltei porque eu esqueci de tomar o meu remédio pela empolgação de ficar pronta. Isso seria um grande, grande erro. Eu já podia imaginar as consequências de não tomar o meu remédio por pelo menos um dia. Eu provavelmente ficaria encolhida em um canto do refeitório, tremendo e espumando pela boca.

Alice estava me esperando em frente à minha casa às sete em ponto, usando uma calça jeans, botas pretas e um lindo casaco preto com capuz. Seus olhos arregalaram quando ela me viu e eu a vi me olhar da cabeça aos pés.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, olhando para a minha roupa em confusão.

"Nada... você está... na moda." Ela disse, olhando para as minhas botas explicitamente e dando um suspiro. Nós entramos no carro e eu liguei o rádio.

"Alice, você é mais do que bem vinda para pegar qualquer coisa minha a hora que você quiser." Eu disse. Pelo canto do meu olho, pude ver que seu sorriso era de orelha a orelha. Os pais de Alice esforçavam-se financeiramente desde que eu consigo me lembrar. Sua mãe era uma enfermeira e seu pai trabalhava com barcos nas docas de Port Angeles, até eles se divorciarem e seu pai mudar para outro estado quando tínhamos sete anos. Qualquer dinheiro que ele mandava, a mãe de Alice guardava para a faculdade dela, determinada que ela tivesse uma carreira com a qual ela poderia se sustentar, e não ficar dependendo de homem algum.

Alice tinha poucas roupas novas no início das aulas, mas no primeiro grau, estilo não era uma grande preocupação para nós. No entanto, o ensino médio era um mundo completamente diferente, e a vida ficava meio que fodida quando o que você vestia não era o mesmo que o restante tinha. Eu fiz uma nota mental para pedir à minha mãe para enviar um pacote com algumas roupas novas do tamanho de Alice.

"Ei, você pode baixar a capota?" Ela perguntou com os olhos arregalados enquanto eu dava ré e saía da garagem. Eu assenti e fiz o que ela pediu, abaixando a capota do conversível. Ainda era sete da manhã e definitivamente o ar estava frio. Eu amaldiçoei o calor e acelerei, sorrindo para mim mesma, feliz por não ter me preocupado demais com o meu cabelo, depois de tudo.

Enquanto meu pequeno carro deslizava pelas curvas da estrada que levava até o colégio, nossos cabelos se agitando de forma selvagem com o vento, eu observei quando Alice agarrou a borda do seu assento. Seus dedos estavam tão brancos quanto o seu rosto. "Merda, Bella. Você está pegando aulas de direção com Edward? Vá devagar!" Ela gritou. Eu estava acostumada a dirigir em alta velocidade com a Ferrari de Phil quando ele estava comigo, então eu encolhi os ombros e pedi desculpa antes de diminuir a velocidade. Velhos hábitos eram difíceis de serem deixados para trás, eu acho.

"Ei, eu amo essa música!" Ela gritou enquanto aumentava o volume contra o barulho do vento. _Check Yes Juliet_ de We the Kings estava tocando no rádio. Nós duas cantamos animadamente a letra, balançando nossas cabeças em uníssono. Então, quando o refrão começou, Alice e eu cantamos em voz alta, pulando em nossos assentos, rindo e sendo bobas.

_**Run baby run… don't ever look back… they'll tear us apart… if you give them the chance… don't sell your heart… don't say we're not meant to be… run baby run… forever will be… you and me…**_

_Corra, querida, corra… nunca olhe para trás… eles vão nos separar… se você der a eles essa chance… Não venda seu coração… não diga que não fomos feitos um para o outro… corra, querida, corra… para sempre sera… você e eu…_

Era tão bom rir com uma amiga novamente. Eu tinha certeza que hoje seria um grande dia.

Quando entrei no estacionamento da escola, percebi que o meu carro era um dos poucos que tinha menos de dez anos, e não tinha nenhum amassado notável. Eu não pude deixar de me sentir um pouco constrangida com isso quando todos ficaram boquiabertos e olharam enquanto eu estacionava em um lugar vago. Eu devia ter esperado por isso, essa era a consequencia de chegar dirigindo um conversível vermelho com a capota abaixada, mas eu queria tanto deixar Alice contente que acabei fazendo isso por ela. A última coisa que eu precisava era que todos pensassem que eu era uma garota rica e esnobe de Los Angeles, porque, sério, eu estava longe de ser isso.

Alice manteve sua cabeça erguida com um sorriso jovial no rosto e acenou para algumas pessoas enquanto nós passávamos. Assim que ela abriu a porta, um carro freou no lugar ao nosso lado, forçando-a a fechar a porta abruptamente.

"Cuidado, Xanax!" Uma voz masculina falou através da janela de um brilhante carro esporte preto*****.

_*__Foto do carro de Jasper__: http:/ i460. photobucket. com/ albums/ qq328/ sdebear1/ vZcar. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

"Oi, Jasper!" Ela respondeu alegremente enquanto saía do carro. Eu contornei o carro, colocando a minha mochila rosa sobre o meu ombro. "Jasper, conheça Bella Swan. Ela é a filha de Charlie, mas você provavelmente já sabe disso, certo?"

Eu ergui minha mão em um meio aceno tímido, dando um sorriso para o lindo garoto loiro que saía do carro, enquanto Alice continuava falando animadamente. Ele colocou uma mecha do seu cabelo ondulado atrás da orelha antes de estender sua mão para mim e dizer, "Ei, eu sou Jasper Cullen. Este é o meu irmão, Edward." Ele apontou em direção ao carro, de onde Edward estava saindo do lado do passageiro. Eu desviei minha atenção dos penetrantes olhos azuis de Jasper quando as palavras de Alice do dia anterior prenderam a minha atenção. Eu estava mais do que um pouco curiosa para dar uma olhada no garoto gay e quieto de olhos doces que era supostamente _o _Edward Cullen.

Eu fiz a coisa do meio aceno tímido novamente, mas Edward só balançou a cabeça brevemente, rapidamente desviando seu olhar de mim, e escapou em direção à escola. "Prazer em conhecê-lo..." Eu gritei. Ele se virou ligeiramente para olhar para mim antes de continuar andando rapidamente à nossa frente. Eu não consegui ver muito do seu rosto antes de ele fugir, mas ele usava uma jaqueta de couro preta com palavras brancas artisticamente rabiscadas sobre a sua estrutura alta e fina*****. Ele vestia calça jeans escura e AllStar preto, e andava com uma descarada arrogância que eu conhecia muito bem.

_*__Foto da jaqueta de Edward__: http:/ i460. photobucket. com/ albums/ qq328/ sdebear1/ jacket. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

_Ahhhh... o perfeito Garoto Mau._

"Não ligue para ele, ele está tentando trabalhar essa coisa misteriosa do silêncio e parecer irritado." Jasper disse com um sorriso. Nós rimos e eu dei de ombros, indiferente.

_De qualquer forma, eu não estou interessada, muito obrigada._

No curto espaço de tempo entre o estacionamento e a escola, Jasper deve ter me feito uma dúzia de perguntas. E Alice respondeu todas elas para mim com a sua voz cheia de animação. Eu tive a distinta sensação de que ela tinha uma coisa por Jasper, pela forma como ela continuava rindo nervosamente para nada particularmente engraçado. Ela também lançava olhares para ele de pura admiração como se ele fosse um maldito astro do rock nu enquanto ele falava. Isso, é claro, quando ela deixava que ele falasse.

Ele era muito doce, e definitivamente bonito, mas totalmente não era o meu tipo. Ele era o tipo surfista/típico garoto americano com uma pitada de coisa acontecendo, e enquanto isso era bom, eu me encontrava automaticamente atraída pelos tipos atléticos com jaquetas esportivas, e com uma bola de futebol debaixo do braço. Não me passou despercebido que simplesmente todas as garotas pelas quais passamos deram uma conferida em Jasper, porém, Jasper parecia não perceber. Mas isso foi depois que todas deram uma olhada para mim, já que eu era a carne nova por aqui. Para elas, eu supostamente era concorrência. Mas tudo o que eu queria era sobreviver a esse ano letivo sem derramar uma lágrima a cada sete segundos, não roubar seus namorados.

Eu tinha que continuar me lembrando de respirar e olhar para o chão, em uma tentativa de evitar todos os olhares e para não tropeçar em nada que estivesse em meu caminho.

_Ignore__ isso, Bella, eles só estão olhando porque você é uma novidade, não porque eles sabem alguma coisa sobre você._

Inferno. Seis escolas em cinco anos... você pensaria que eu já devia estar acostumada a receber esse tipo de atenção por agora.

_Eu nunca, nunca me acostum__aria a ser o centro das atenções._

Houve definitivamente vários olhares com admiração, muitos sorrisos amigáveis e perguntas ansiosas todas voltadas para a nova/velha garota. Eu me sentia como se estivesse em exibição, ou mais como um peixinho dourado em um aquário, com grandes rostos assustadores olhando para mim. Eu me encolhi, pelo tamanho da escola e o fato de todos saberem o meu nome antes mesmo de eu ter me apresentado, eu sabia que essa não seria uma escola onde eu poderia me esconder.

Eu reconheci alguns rostos, mas eu mal conseguia lembrar seus nomes. Seis escolas em cinco anos faziam nomes e rostos serem um grande borrão. A última vez em que vi essas pessoas foi quando eu tinha 12 anos, mas apesar do óbvio amadurecimento em certas partes, meus antigos colegas pareciam os mesmos.

Quando nós chegamos ao prédio principal, eu deixei Alice e Jasper, me dirigindo à secretaria para me registrar e pegar o meu horário. As duas primeiras aulas foram boas. Eu fui capaz de passar por elas sem ter nenhum ataque de ansiedade, nenhuma catástrofe ou lesões corporais a mim mesma ou em qualquer outra pessoa no meu caminho. Meu coração acelerou no início de cada aula, e todos os flagrantes olhares não ajudavam com a minha paranóia, mas foi tudo bem. Eu tinha sobrevivido.

Alice e Jasper estavam na minha primeira aula de História Americana, e eu estava feliz por pelo menos conhecer alguém. Eu não sentei perto deles, mas não que isso fizesse alguma diferença. A professora, Sra. Goff, era definitivamente durona e claramente não tolerava nenhum tipo de besteira dos seus alunos. Ela praticamente jogou o livro para mim e mandou que eu lesse os dois primeiros capítulos até sexta-feira.

A segunda aula foi de Espanhol Nível Três, o que foi muito fácil para mim. A Señorita Carmen era uma mulher muito gentil com bochechas rechonchudas e uma óbvia herança hispânica. Nada me incomodava mais do que ouvir um professor estrangeiro de língua irlandesa massacrando o sotaque.

As aulas pareceram relativamente fáceis. Eu estava inscrita em algumas Classes Avançadas porque eu já havia completado algumas matérias do segundo ano quando estava na Califórnia no ano passado. E já que estávamos no final de setembro, eu havia perdido três semanas de aulas e anotações, mas eu ainda conseguia acompanhar o que os professores estavam dando.

Na terceira aula, quando entrei na minha sala de Geometria, eu imediatamente notei a loira de pernas lindas e deslumbrantemente sensual sentada sobre a sua mesa, conversando animadamente enquanto gesticulava com as mãos. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e ela parou no meio da frase, sua boca se abrindo antes de formar um grande sorriso.

"Bella Swan, sua vadia gostosa!" Ela gritou enquanto descia da mesa e caminhava em minha direção. Nós nos abraçamos, atraindo uma atenção indesejada de toda a sala, antes de ela se afastar para me examinar. "Você está incrível, querida. Que diferença alguns anos fazem!"

Rosalie Hale nunca foi muito sutil, mas ela sempre teve as melhores das intenções. Eu sabia que eu estava diferente desde a última vez em que estive aqui. Eu costumava ser uma garota estranha, magricela, com cabelo crespo e sem nenhum senso de moda. Eu definitivamente não era mais assim agora. O tempo havia me dado um longo cabelo, uma quantidade considerável de confiança, um senso muito melhor de moda, e um par de seios realmente incríveis pra caralho... se é que eu poderia dizer isso.

Antes do professor conseguir reunir a turma, Rosalie e eu conversamos rapidamente e então ela fez com que um garoto com o cabelo oleoso e o rosto cheio de espinhas saísse da sua cadeira ao lado dela para dá-la para mim permanentemente. Na verdade, era um conforto saber que os amigos que eu tinha na infância estavam me acolhendo de volta tão entusiasmados, não somente com os braços abertos, mas com o coração também. Eu estava feliz além da razão.

Minha quarta aula era de Inglês e eu tive um tempo difícil para encontrar a sala de aula, já que ela ficava na parte de trás do prédio e os números das salas de aula tinham sido rabiscados das portas. Eu imediatamente comecei a ficar nervosa, sentindo a minha garganta se apertar e o início das sensações que acompanhavam o pânico. Eu odiava essa sensação com veemência e, mesmo com a ajuda da medicação, eu meio que ficava presa nesse limbo toda vez que tinha que encarar algo que me deixava nervosa.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes enquanto eu me encostava na parede, tentando ser o mais discreta possível.

_Por favor, agora não, por favor._

_Respire, respire..._

"Ei, você está bem?" Eu olhei para cima e encontrei o mais lindo par de pálidos olhos verdes diante perfurando diretamente através de mim. Sua voz me assustou e eu levei algum tempo para me recuperar antes de responder.

"Hm, sim, só estou meio perdida. Sala 317?" Eu guinchei, apontando para o meu horário.

Edward apontou para o final do corredor e moveu a cabeça naquela direção como se dissesse, "Siga-me." Seu rosto permanceu impassível enquanto ele caminhava em direção a uma sala que ficava a poucos passos dali, e eu o seguia de perto. Ele sentou em uma mesa próxima da janela enquanto eu entregava à professora o meu horário novamente. A professora me informou que nessa aula faria uma prova sobre _O Sol é Para Todos, _então ela pediu que eu lesse os primeiros capítulos para conseguir acompanhá-los.

Minha curiosidade conseguiu o melhor de mim. De vez em quando eu olhava para cima, observando Edward pela minha visão periférica, sentado a apenas dois assentos de mim. Ele nunca tirou os olhos do papel da sua prova e nunca levantou seus olhos.

Quando o sinal da quinta aula tocou, eu encontrei Alice e Rosalie no refeitório na sua mesa semi-cheia em que elas almoçavam. Depois de enfrentarmos a fila do almoço, elas me apresentaram a Jane e Ângela, que sentaram conosco. Jane era uma coisa pequena com um rosto angelical e um cabelo preto sedoso, e Ângela usava óculos e parecia confiável, como se ela pudesse guardar todos os seus segredos e ser a melhor amiga de todo mundo. Mas não ficou claro para mim se Rose e Alice eram amigas de Jane e Ângela, ou se elas haviam sentado ali apenas porque não tinha espaço disponível em outra mesa.

Percebi que Rose e Alice tinham suas cadeiras cuidadosamente viradas na direção da mesa onde Jasper, Edward e outros cinco rapazes estavam sentados do outro lado de nós.

Alice abaixou a cabeça e sussurrou, "Certo, então o grandão gostoso é Emmett... o irmão de Jasper e Edward. Normalmente ele sai mais cedo junto com os outros veteranos, mas ele está aqui hoje por alguma razão desconhecida." Alice revirou seus olhos para Rosalie, deixando bem óbvio qual era a razão de Emmett estar aqui.

Rosalie olhou para mim de lado proferindo enfaticamente, "E ele é _meu_".

Eu ergui ambas as mãos em sinal de defesa. "Ele estava na minha aula de Espanhol hoje, eu acho." Eu disse, lembrando vagamente de alguém com um rosto bonito sentado no fundo da sala.

"Relaxe, Rose. O menorzinho fofo é Alec." Alice continuou. "E aquele com cabelo espetado é Mike".

Rosalie abriu sua garrafa de água, envolvendo suas longas unhas vermelhas ao redor dela enquanto tomava grandes goles. "Mike é a nossa puta residente. Ele vai transar com qualquer uma... quero dizer, _qualquer uma. _Ele deve ter pelo menos cinco das onze DSTs. Você não vai querer ficar nem a 60 centímetros de distância dele, Bella. Os piolhos tendem a pular." Rosalie riu, fazendo um movimento em forma de arco com seus dedos. Eu fiquei meio impressionada com o fato de ela saber quantos tipos de doenças sexualmente transmissíveis eram disponíveis para se contrair. Conhecimento assim tinha que ter pesquisa, ou experiência, eu concluí.

"Aqueles são Tyler e Ben. Ben e Ângela estão apaixonados." Alice disse, revirando os olhos enquanto Ângela ria no outro lado da mesa. "E você já conheceu Jasper e Edward hoje pela manhã. Essas são as pessoas importantes. Bem, exceto por Edward, mesmo sendo suspirável, ele é uma completa perda de tempo." Alice gesticulou sua mão em repulsa.

"É só isso?" Eu disse desiludida, fazendo uma careta. "Apenas sete garotos valem a pena em toda a escola? E dois já estão aparentemente comprometidos, um é um perigo biológico sexual e o outro sofre de desajuste social? Uau, as opções são bem limitadas".

Não que eu tivesse qualquer intenção de arranjar um namorado tão cedo, mas uma seleção decente para o futuro seria boa, no entanto.

_Altamente decepcionante._

"Oh, há uma enorme quantidade de veteranos muito fáceis de foder, mas aparentemente veteranos não têm _relacionamentos _com estudantes do primeiro ano. Eles só querem foder..." Rose disse com um tom extremamente ácido, se não repleto de desprezo. Alice atirou-me um olhar que foi meio sorriso e meio careta, e claramente significava _mude de assunto rapidamente. _Tomei isso como um sinal de que Rose já havia passado por aquela experiência.

"Hmm... o que diabos é _suspirável_?" Eu perguntei, dando uma mordido no meu lanche.

"Suspirável. É como dizer que ele é 'sonhador', mas apenas o verbo. Como se ele fosse tão gostoso que você tem que suspirar quando o vê." Alice explicou.

"Essa palavra nem existe, Alice." Rosalie fez uma careta, enquanto apontava para cada mesa, lentamente identificando cada uma. "Nerds e Geeks... Atletas... Líderes de Torcida... Emos e Góticos... Músicos... Vadias... Os Garotos Cullen e Nós. É isso. Todos nessa escola são, na maior parte, simplesmente perda de tempo." Ela disse com indiferença, mordendo a sua maçã.

Ao ouvir o nome Líderes de Torcida, Alice colocou o dedo na sua garganta e fingiu um som de vômito, e quando Rose disse Emos e Góticos, Jane murmurou, "Malditos imitadores de vampiros", do outro lado da mesa.

Eu olhei para a mesa que Rosalie havia rotulado como sendo a das Vadias e percebi que Lauren Mallory e Jessica Stanley eram os únicos rostos conhecidos. Havia outras duas garotas, uma loira e uma ruiva com grandes seios sentadas com elas.

Isso, no entanto, era a parte da porcaria de colégio que eu mais detestava. Os rótulos... os grupos... o fato de que se você fosse Gótico ou Emo e sentasse em uma mesa com os Nerds, o universo inteiro implodiria. Isso tudo era tão chato e socialmente limitante.

Jasper me pegou olhando para a mesa deles e divertidamente piscou. Eu revirei meus olhos para o seu gesto abertamente sexual e ele riu um pouco. Edward olhou para ele e balançou a cabeça, claramente irritado. Alice se mexeu desconfortavelmente em sua cadeira ao perceber nossa interação, e fiquei feliz ao evitar mais qualquer estranheza quando o sinal tocou.

Ela e Rosalie compararam seus horários com o meu e nós descobrimos que eu teria aula de educação física com Alice, Rose e Ângela no último período. Eu estava praticamente dando cambalhotas por isso. Enquanto nós saíamos do refeitório, Emmett se aproximou de Rosalie, segurando-a atrás do grupo para falar com ela. Eles formavam um casal realmente estonteante, se de fato eles fossem verdadeiramente um.

Olhei o meu horário para verificar qual seria a minha próxima aula e descobri que eu teria que ir para o outro lado do prédio para assistir a aula de Biologia. E eu já estava atrasada.

Depois que entreguei ao Sr. Banner a minha papelada, ele fez um gesto para que eu me sentasse em uma mesa vazia no lado direito da sala. Eu sentei na mesa sozinha, completamente chateada. Meio que me irritava ter que sentar sozinha, considerando que eu sabia que nós faríamos trabalho de laboratório, e sem um parceiro de laboratório isso seria fodido. Com certeza eu era do tipo sensível. Eu não conseguiria abrir um sapo sozinha e, sério, quem me pegaria quando eu desmaiasse durante o teste de sangue?

Sr. Banner começou a escrever no quadro, então eu rapidamente peguei meu novo caderno e comecei a anotar tudo com a única caneta que consegui achar em minha mochila. Ela tinha uma pena rosa em umas das extremidades e, apesar de ser ridícula, ela escrevia muito bem.

A porta se abriu, e um ensopado Edward Cullen surgiu. "Você está atrasado, Sr. Cullen." O Sr. Banner disse. Edward murmurou alguma coisa para ele, entregando ao Sr. Banner um pedaço de papel molhado antes de caminhar rapidamente para o seu lugar... bem ao meu lado.

_E o Garoto Mau __é o meu parceiro de laboratório... fantástico._

Quando ele se sentou no banquinho ao meu lado, ele nem sequer se incomodou em olhar para mim. Então eu disse, "Oi", e ele se virou levemente e murmurou um irritado, "Oi" em resposta. Eu assenti, e pensei comigo mesma, i_diota pouco amigável._

Eu podia sentir o cheiro forte de cigarros e couro novo misturados com seu perfume e a umidade que havia encharcado as suas roupas. Não era desagradável, e eu descobri que eu gostava do cheiro de _Au de Derelict._

Fiz minhas anotações, minha mão ficando dormente após escrever tanto.

_Obrigada pelo tú__nel do carpo__*****__, Sr. Banner._

_* No corpo humano, o __túnel do carpo__, ou canal do carpo, é a passagem sobre o palmar lateral do pulso, que conecta o antebraço para o compartimento central do plano profundo da palma da mão. O túnel é composto de ossos e tecido conjuntivo, vários tendões e um nervo passam por ele. O canal é estreito e, quando qualquer um dos nove tendões flexores longos que passa por ele incha ou se degenera, o estreitamento do canal muitas vezes resulta no nervo mediano tornando-se aprisionado ou comprimido, uma condição médica conhecida como Síndrome do Túnel do Carpo._

_Apenas dê a nós a porra de um tempo. Jesus._

Assim que o sinal tocou, Edward saiu correndo do seu assento e desapareceu pela porta. Eu simplesmente fiquei ali parada ao lado da minha mesa recolhendo os meus pertences e balançando a cabeça da sua estranheza. Saí em direção à sala de estudos, que ficava na parte de cima da biblioteca, onde todos deveriam fazer silêncio. Havia uma placa dizendo que esse turno estava sendo monitorado por um professor, que mais parecia um rastafári. Ele tinha uma pele da cor de chocolate suave e rastafáris no cabelo. Ele estava imerso no jornal e nem sequer se preocupou em olhar para cima. Eu assinei, pedindo um passe para ir ao banheiro e fui me esconder em uma das escadas que ficava na parte de trás, enquanto ligava para o número no cartão que Charlie havia me dado.

Eu nunca tinha fugido de uma aula antes, mas, sério, esse era o primeiro dia de aula, então o que diabos eu ia estudar?

Eu conversei com Billy, que falou brevemente como ele não conseguia acreditar que eu já era uma adolescente, antes de me informar sobre os requisitos e os detalhes para o trabalho. Era exatamente como Charlie havia falado, eu me fantasiaria, iria a uma festa de aniversário, entregaria alguns pirulitos, acenaria e pularia como uma idiota e depois voltaria para casa. Parecia fácil o bastante para mim, e a melhor parte era que, embora as festas sempre fossem no meio do sábado ou domingo, era apenas por duas horas e ele me pagaria em dinheiro.

Eu ganharia 100 dólares por duas horas de trabalho, o que era muito mais do que os outros empregados recebiam. Mas como eu era filha do seu amigo mais próximo e tudo mais, ele resolveu me dar um salário mais alto. Nós concordamos que eu deveria ir no sábado a tarde para acompanhar uma das outras garotas em uma festa para ver como eu me sairia e depois eu poderia decidir se eu aceitaria o emprego ou não.

Minha última aula era de Educação Física e eu caminhei em direção ao vestiário para me encontrar com as garotas. Enviei um silencioso sentimento de gratidão à pessoa que havia decido que os uniformes das aulas de Educação Física na Forks High não seriam de poliéster.

Eu encolhi no meu caminho através dos jogos de vôlei que já tinha os times definidos. Eu talvez tenha sido líder de torcida uma vez, mas eu não era boa como atleta. Eu meio que fiquei lá apenas parada, evitando as ocasionais cortadas da bola até que o treinador disse para eu me 'colocar um pouco mais de esforço nisso'. Eu dei a ele um falso entusiasmo quando balancei meus braços no ar e revirei meus olhos. Alice se abaixou quando uma bola veio voando em nossa direção e, infelizmente, ela acabou acertando a minha cabeça.

Rosalie fazia parte do time de vôlei do colégio, então ela treinava do outro lado do ginásio com as outras jogadoras mais experientes, enquanto Alice, Ângela e eu ficamos com os idiotas que não se importavam com aquilo.

E então eu percebi que Edward e Jasper estavam jogando no time que estava do outro lado de Rose no ginásio. Jasper acenou e tanto Alice como eu acenamos de volta. Eu sorri, sabendo que mesmo eu sendo uma merda nos esportes, pelo menos eu teria algo bonito para olhar enquanto tentava me esquivar das bolas voando.

_Colírio para os olhos, suados._

No final do dia, eu não estava mais ansiosa, apenas irritada. Eu tinha atravessado o dia ilesa pela maior parte, mas eu realmente precisava relaxar meus nervos. Alice teve que correr até o seu armário no terceiro andar, mas ela disse que me encontraria no carro.

Enquanto eu caminhava pelo estacionamento, Jasper estava encostado contra o seu carro estacionado ao lado do meu. Joguei minha mochila no banco de trás e me aproximei dele com um pouco de hesitação. Engolindo de volta um nó de nervosismo, eu sorri e respirei fundo.

"Ei, Bella, você sobreviveu ao seu primeiro dia, hein?" Ele disse com um sorriso. Fiquei surpresa com o quanto eu gostei desse cara. Não de uma forma romântica, apesar de ele ser definitivamente bonito.

"Sim, ainda viva, só um pouco tensa. Eu estava pensando..." Eu disse em um sussurro baixo, enquanto me aproximava dele, "Se você conhece alguém que tenha... maconha?" Eu disse a palavra _maconha _tão baixo que ele mal conseguiu ouvir.

Um sorriso leve surgiu em seu rosto. "Você fuma?" Ele perguntou, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"De vez em quando... principalmente quando estou estressada. E hoje meio que é... um desses dias." Eu expliquei, enquanto em minha visão periférica eu via Edward se aproximando.

Jasper disse para ele, "A porta está aberta." Edward passou por mim sem se incomodar em olhar e sentou no banco do passageiro antes de fechar a porta atrás dele.

"Na verdade eu tenho um pouco comigo. De quanto você precisa?" Ele perguntou.

Começou a chover levemente, então eu fechei o meu lindo casaco preto e puxei o capuz para cobrir minha cabeça. "Apenas o suficiente para um cigarro, eu acho." Eu disse, encolhendo os ombros, me sentindo como uma viciada suja, mas aliviada com a conveniência de tudo isso.

"Você quer companhia, ou prefere fumar sozinha?" Ele perguntou, empurrando-se do seu carro com o pé.

"Oh, uhm... companhia seria bom." Respondi alegremente, surpreendendo-me com a rapidez e o entusiasmo da minha resposta.

Jasper sorriu e disse, "Eu te encontro em sua casa dentro de 20 minutos. E deixe Xanax para trás." Ele virou sua cabeça em direção à escola, de onde Alice estava saindo saltitante para o estacionamento. Eu assenti e entrei no meu carro assim que Alice pulou no banco do passageiro.

"Você estava conversando com Jasper? O que ele disse? Ele não é maravilhoso?" Ela estava sem fôlego e com os olhos arregalados enquanto se ajeitava em seu assento. Eu tinha certeza que Alice não fumava, considerando que sua mãe é uma enfermeira e o fato de que Jasper pediu para eu 'deixá-la para trás'.

Eu me neguei a contar a ela o que eu realmente tinha conversado com Jasper e simplesmente disse que estávamos apenas conversando sobre como foi o meu dia. Eu realmente me senti uma merda porque eu sabia que Jasper claramente era indiferente aos sentimentos de Alice, e pelo apelido que ele havia dado a ela, eu tinha a impressão de que ela o irritava. Eu também me senti como uma delinquente, e isso não era normal para mim. Mesmo sendo uma experiência divertida ficar chapada, o principal motivo para eu fumar era que a maconha ajudava a acalmar a minha ansiedade. Eu odiava viver assim, sempre tensa e com medo do próximo ataque.

Bree, aquela vadia idiota, foi quem me fez experimentar isso pela primeira vez, e essa foi a única coisa que ela fez por mim que não me deixou implorando por misericórdia. Não que fumar maconha ocasionalmente fosse bom para mim, mas, como eu disse, isso me ajudava com os meus problemas.

Eu deixei Alice no restaurante onde ela trabalhava na cidade e fui para casa, feliz, mas me sentindo terrivelmente culpada por não estar preocupada com o fato de estar escondendo isso dela.

O carro de Jasper estava parado em frente à minha casa. Estacionei meu Audi na garagem e andei em direção à janela do motorista, esperando que Jasper me deixasse saber qual era o plano.

"Para onde nós vamos?" Eu perguntei, enquanto Jasper desligava o motor e saía do carro. Edward saiu do lado do passageiro e bateu a porta.

"Na floresta atrás da sua casa tem um antigo forte." Ele disse. Eu ri, sabendo exatamente do que ele estava falando. Charlie construiu para mim um balanço conectado com a casa da árvore quando eu tinha cinco anos. Eu fazia festas do chá e brincava com bonecas lá, enquanto ele pescava no rio que agora fazia parte da propriedade dos Cullen. Quando eu tinha cinco anos, essa terra não pertencia a ninguém, era apenas uma reserva protegida pelo estado.

"Não é um forte. É a minha Casa dos Sonhos." Eu disso rindo enquanto nós três atravessávamos o portão que dava para o meu quintal.

"Isso explica as bonecas" Edward finalmente falou. Sua voz me assustou novamente.

"Eu espero que não haja nenhuma ligação emocional." Jasper adicionou apologeticamente. Eu ri novamente e balancei minha cabeça, sem entender completamente o que ele estava querendo dizer. Eu podia ouvir Edward dando risadinhas sob a sua respiração enquanto caminhávamos pelo longo caminho irregular que atravessava a floresta entre as nossas casas. As folhas molhadas esguichavam ruidosamente sob os nossos pés, molhando minhas lindas botas.

Fazia tanto tempo que eu não vinha aqui. A casa da árvore ainda parecia a mesma, mas as lindas janelinhas feitas de caixas de papelão com tulipas de plástico no parapeito haviam sido arrancadas e havia bonecas Barbie nuas e queimadas estavam espalhadas pelo chão. As duas cadeiras de balanço amarelas e o balanço de pneu ainda estavam intactos, no entanto. Essa era a minha parte favorita. Quando criança, eu passava horas balançando aqui, o movimento suave fazia com que eu tivesse os melhores sonhos e histórias que eu criava na minha cabeça. Então eu percebi que, mesmo aos sete anos, eu já tentava fugir da minha vida real de alguma forma.

"O que diabos vocês fizeram com a minha Linda Princesa Barbie?" Eu perguntei, pegando seu cadáver carbonizado que estava jogado no chão lamacento. Seu cabelo loiro havia sido todo queimado e ela agora estava careca. Edward riu novamente, mas dessa vez pareceu ser uma risada sincera e eu não pude evitar me juntar a ele quando ouvi o som.

Jasper disse, "Emmett tinha um lance com fogo. Nós vínhamos aqui para fumar porque é particular, e Emmett ficou meio animado com seu isqueiro um dia. Nós não sabíamos que as bonecas pertenciam realmente a alguém, então, uh... desculpe sobre isso".

Eu balancei a casa e joguei a pobre Barbie Vítima do Fogo no meio dos arbustos, subindo a escada da casa da árvore atrás de Jasper. Nós três nos sentamos no chão de madeira frio, enquanto Edward pegava o saco com maconha e um pacote de E-Z Widers.

Eu olhei em volta da minha antiga casa da árvore, onde Alice, Rosalie e eu costumávamos passar horas incontáveis nos escondendo, falando sobre os garotos da escola e do pai de Alice indo embora. Algumas vezes, Jess e Lauren também apareciam quando estávamos no primário, mas elas nunca foram muito próximas a mim ou tão relevantes quanto Rose e Alice.

Charlie tinha construído essa casa no meu aniversário de cinco anos. Ele tinha feito tudo sozinho, resmungando e rosnando enquanto levantava e martelava as grandes vigas de madeira juntas. Ele acrescentou uma estrutura de madeira, então a parte da casa tinha ficado protegida das forças da natureza. Ela deveria ser pintada de rosa, mas já que estava sempre chovendo, meu pai nunca teve a oportunidade de terminar isso. Tentando torná-la ainda mais aconchegante, minha mãe tinha colocado uma pequena mesa com cadeiras dentro dela e ela pendurou quadros fofos de gatinhos nas paredes. Tudo tinha desaparecido agora.

Jasper passou para Edward uma revista que estava jogada em um canto, enquanto Edward começava a enrolar o baseado. Observei seus longos dedos manobrarem o papel rapidamente e habilmente, como se ele tivesse feito isso por anos. O baseado era perfeito. Simetricamente liso e redondo, quase como se fosse um cigarro comum saindo de um maço de Marlboro. Quando ele terminou de enrolar, ele colocou sua língua para fora e lambeu o comprimento do cigarro.

Minha respiração engatou observando sua língua acariciar o comprimento do baseado e eu fiquei imediatamente envergonhada e confusa ao mesmo tempo. Era a primeira no dia todo que eu tinha realmente olhado para o rosto de Edward. Eu percebi que ele era incrivelmente lindo, de uma forma bastante masculina.

Seus olhos pareciam conter tanta raiva neles. Eles eram do mais surpreendente tom de verde, quase artificiais, como se ele estivesse usando lentes de contato. Eu nunca tinha visto um tom de verde tão pálido, lembrando a cor das pedrinhas de praia que minha mãe e eu costumávamos encontrar ao longo do litoral. E seu rosto era absolutamente perfeito. Sua mandíbula forte era barbeada e macia. Ele tinha perfeitos lábios carnudos e longos e escuros cílios. Seu cabelo era uma confusão selvagem de marrom escuro que meio que se encontrava no meio como um falso moicano desgrenhado. Ele era realmente bonito, para um garoto. Mas ele também tinha aquela maturidade sexy em seu rosto, enquanto Jasper ainda tinha aquela redondeza infantil no dele.

Ele colocou o baseado em sua boca parando enquanto olhava para mim através dos seus longos e escuros cílios. Com uma voz que beirava a doçura, ele perguntou, "Você pode me fazer um favor?" Meus olhos encontraram os seus e eu sorri, pensando por um instante que nós estávamos compartilhando um momento, ou algo assim. "Tire essa merda dos seus lábios, por favor".

Ele acendeu o baseado, deu uma tragada profunda e segurou a fumaça em sua boca. Com as costas da minha mão pressionada firmemente à minha boca, eu limpei a minha semi-pegajosa cor do brilho labial enquanto ele passava o baseado para Jasper. Eu grunhi para ele, desapontada com o seu comportamento enganador e comigo mesma por pensar que ele diria algo agradável para mim.

O cheiro da maconha misturado com o perfume masculino e couro molhado das jaquetas era inebriante, confortável e familiar, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Jasper inalou o baseado em três longas tragadas consecutivas. "Essa merda é forte, não puxe muito." Ele disse, com uma voz que era tensa, rouca e cheia de fumaça. Ele passou o baseado para mim e eu toquei o cigarro de maconha reverentemente em minhas mãos antes de trazê-lo aos meus lábios.

"Uau, isso _é_ forte." Eu disse com a voz rouca, soltando a fumaça aromática que havia preenchido minha boca e pulmões. Fazia muito tempo que eu não fumava e minha garganta ardeu um pouco. "Uau, isso é impressionante." Eu disse genuinamente enquanto segurava o baseado na minha frente, examinando a sua perfeição.

Jasper riu e disse, "Edward tem dedos muito talentosos." Eu olhei para Jasper e sorri, levemente envergonhada que a minha mente desviou a sua declaração para uma insinuação sexual.

_Ele não quis dizer __exatamente isso, certo?_

Eu passei o baseado para Jasper e olhei para Edward, que olhava fixamente para o seu colo e balançava sua cabeça em aborrecimento.

"Idiota." Edward murmurou, dando uma cotovelada nas costelas de Jasper.

"Bom saber." Eu sorri, acrescentando ao embaraço. Jasper riu novamente e passou o baseado de volta para a mão esperando de Edward.

"Eu quis dizer que," Jasper disse, olhando para Edward, "ele tem um dom com suas mãos no geral. Edward toca piano, e ele..."

Antes que Jasper pudesse terminar de falar, Edward olhou para ele irritado e disse abruptamente, "Cara..." O tom da sua voz claramente significando, _cale a porra da boca._

Jasper balançou a cabeça e deixou o assunto morrer.

Honestamente, isso genuinamente me surpreendeu. Eu não esperava que Edward tocasse piano. Isso parecia ser um instrumento tão elegante, cheio de classe, e Edward não me parecia ter a probabilidade de algum desses traços. E se eu já não estivesse sentindo o efeito dessa maconha ridiculamente forte, eu teria pressionado para saber no que mais Edward era tão bom com as mãos antes de ele abruptamente cortar Jasper.

A última rodada parou em mim. Eu dei outra longa tragada, prendendo a fumaça pelo tempo que a falta de ar permitia e soprei a fumaça para o ar úmido. Nós ficamos sentados em silêncio por algum tempo, curtindo nosso estado de elevação e desconectados. Olhei para os dois, com as pálpebras pesadas sobre seus olhos avermelhados. Ambos eram tão suspiráveis que quase me fez querer chorar e cantar músicas de amor da janela do meu quarto. Eu definitivamente era capaz de ver o que Alice via em Jasper. Mas eu ainda estava lutando com o que eu via em Edward.

_Lindo, mas __dolorosamente triste e não muito agradável._

Eu me inclinei para a frente e peguei a revista sobre a qual Edward havia enrolado o baseado. "Glamour? É de vocês?" Eu perguntei rindo enquanto a folheava. Edward riu e todo o seu corpo começou a tremer junto com as suas gargalhadas.

Ao mesmo tempo, ambos deixaram escapar, "É de Emmett." Jasper estava deitado de costas apoiado em seus cotovelos, com as suas longas pernas cruzadas na sua frente. Ele deixou escapar uma pequena risada, enquanto Edward continuava a rir.

Sem entender qual era a diversão da piada, eu disse, "Ele parece ser mais o tipo de menino que gosta da Teen Vogue." Então os dois estavam rolando de rir. Suas risadas eram tão contagiantes que eu tive que me juntar a eles. Na verdade, era tão fofo vê-los encolhidos em seus lados e tremendo no chão enquanto riam histericamente.

"Teen Vogue." Edward murmurou através da risada abafada, em seguida os dois explodiram em gargalhadas novamente.

Jasper disse entre as risadas, "Emmett comprou essa revista porque vinha com dicas para aperfeiçoar as técnicas de sexo oral".

_Hmmmm... interessante..._

Nota mental para comentar isso com Rosalie.

Eu ri com eles quando percebi que o couro das minhas botas havia absorvido muito água e estava lentamente encharcando as minhas meias. Eu desci o zíper da botas e a tirei enquanto Jasper e Edward olhavam para mim incrédulos.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, colocando minha bota em um canto da casa. "Minhas botas estavam molhadas, e não, eu não tenho chulé. Além disso, essa é a _minha_ casa, lembram? Eu deveria estar cobrando o aluguel atrasado e os danos à propriedade que vocês causaram durante todo esse tempo destruindo a minha linda casa. E vocês mataram todas as minhas tulipas falsas e a pequena caixa de flores onde elas viviam. E... além do mais, seus piromaníacos, queimaram a minha Linda Princesa Barbie até a morte e a deixaram careca e... eu estou simplesmente falando pra caralho agora, então digam para eu calar a boca e eu vou." Eu mostrei a minha língua para eles enquanto eles me observavam tirar a outra bota como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Eles começaram a rir histericamente novamente quando viram as minhas meias muito brilhantes e reconhecidamente estranhas.

"Isso são porcos?" Edward perguntou apontando.

"Oh, cale a boca. Eu gosto das minhas meias. Não zombe dos porquinhos." Eu ri, agitando os meus dedos, cada um deles coberto com um rosto de porquinho cor de rosa. Revirei meus olhos quando eles continuaram a rir descontroladamente das minhas meias.

Quando suas risadas eventualmente pararam, eu olhei para os dois e inclinei minha cabeça para o lado, admirando os garotos na minha frente. Eu estava realmente chapada - daquele forma que te deixa confuso e desorientado e engraçado e fazia minha cabeça parecer como se estivesse cheia de ar e água e luzes brilhando como globos de neve gigantes.

"Sabe, vocês não se parecem muito. Como se vocês três tivessem crescido em lugares totalmente diferentes do planeta".

Os olhos de Edward encontraram os meus enquanto ele silenciosamente tirava a etiqueta do código de barras do seu isqueiro. Jasper disse, "Bem, eu me pareço com a minha mãe e Emmett se parece com o nosso pai, e a mãe de Edward é casada com o nosso pai, e Edward se parece um pouco com ela, entããããão, sim, nós não somos parecidos. Uau, eu estou fodidamente chapado também." Ele acrescentou, rindo.

"Eu me pareço com o meu pai." Edward disse calmamente, sem olhar para cima. Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas com as suas palavras. Elas foram ditas de forma suave e eu senti uma marca inata de tristeza.

"Oh. Há quanto tempo seus pais estão juntos?" Eu perguntei, percebendo tarde demais em meu estado chapado que eu deveria ter aproveitado a oportunidade para mudar de assunto.

"Doze anos. Nós dois tínhamos cinco anos quando eles se casaram." Jasper respondeu. Eu fiquei intrigada. Eu queria saber sobre a mãe de Japser e Emmett e sobre o pai biológico de Edward e onde eles estavam, mas considerando que eu os conheci há poucas horas, eu achei que talvez fosse muito presunçoso da minha parte perguntar.

Algum tempo passou e nós ficamos conversando sobre a escola e o fato de eu conhecer pelo menos uma pessoa em quase todas as minhas aulas. Eles começaram a falar sobre um regime de exercício estúpido e no meu cérebro ligeiramente confuso eu perdi o interesse e peguei a revista na frente de Edward.

Quando comecei a folheá-la, passei por um artigo que dizia, "Que tipo de cachorro você é?" Na verdade, era um daqueles testes absurdos que eram projetados para combinar sua personalidade com objetos inanimados. Como se, por exemplo, se você fosse uma pessoa quieta, seria semelhante a uma cadeira, ou algo assim.

"Ei, que tipo de cachorro você é?" Eu perguntei, sem dirigir a minha pergunta a alguém em especial.

Jasper olhou para mim e falou de forma arrastada, "Desculpe?"

"Que tipo de cachorro... por exemplo, se eu fosse um cachorro, eu acho que seria um Pomerano. Ou um Bischon Frise".

"Oh." Jasper disse, compreendendo. "Hm, talvez eu fosse um Great Dane." Ele disse isso como se fosse muito natural, fechando a declaração com um aceno decisivo.

Edward olhou para ele e disse categoricamente, "Você não seria um Great Dane de maneira nenhuma. Você está mais para um Terrier, ou alguma merda assim".

"Vá se foder, idiota. Que tipo de cachorro você acha que é?" Jasper perguntou.

"Eu não sou um cachorro. Eu... sou um leão da montanha." Edward ergueu suas mãos curvando seus dedos como se fossem garras enquanto mostrava seus dentes em um rosnado. Ele fez isso com tanto entusiasmo que eu e Jasper jogamos nossas cabeças para trás em gargalhadas.

"Eu vou deixar que vocês adivinhem que tipo de cachorro Xanax seria." Jasper disse calmamente, com um sorriso irônico em seus lábios.

Edward e eu murmuramos, "Chihuahua." Isso fez com que nós começássemos a rir novamente. Provando que tudo é mais divertido quando você está chapado.

Eu os repreendi por zombarem de Alice, o que eles ignoraram abertamente. Nós conversamos um pouco depois disso, conseguindo nos conhecer melhor e fazendo perguntas que não eram ofensivas ou invasivas. A conversa girava principalmente entre Jasper e eu, com uma risadinha ocasional, bufada ou grunhido de Edward. Mas ele não chegou a participar verbalmente da conversa.

Enquanto Jasper e eu conversávamos, Edward se encostou contra a parede de madeira e ficou brincando com seu isqueiro, acendendo e apagando enquanto observava o fluído sair e entrar nas câmeras.

"Então, o que fez você voltar para cá, afinal?" Jasper perguntou. Essa era a única pergunta que ele não tinha me feito naquela manhã. Era a única pergunta que eu estava esperando evitar inteiramente.

"Hm, eu tive alguém me machucando muito e isso simplesmente deixou a minha vida muito difícil, então eu voltei para cá... para meio que recomeçar... ficar longe das lembranças." Soltei uma respiração soprosa e suspirei com a memória.

_Boa garota, Bella. Você conseguiu._

Essa era a explicação mais evasiva que eu pude encontrar enquanto era inteiramente verdadeira. Edward olhou para mim do seu isqueiro divertido e levou os dedos aos seus lábios. Parecia que ele queria dizer alguma coisa, mas acabou mudando de ideia. Eu sabia que Jasper estava louco para saber mais detalhes, mas eu não estava pronta para eles saberem por que eu fugi da Califórnia. Não agora, mas talvez eu contasse um dia.

Quando o céu escurece e percebemos que estávamos com fome e sede, nós descemos da casa da arvore e seguimos o caminho para nossas respectivas casas. Antes de partirmos, eu perguntei a Jasper se ele queria dinheiro pela maconha e ele riu da minha oferta, dizendo que os garotos Cullen _nunca_ deixam uma garota pagar por nada.

Voltei para a minha casa vazia, feliz por Charlie estar trabalhando até tarde em um caso. Eu não me importava de ficar sozinha e, na verdade, era um arranjo perfeito para uma adolescente que não queria ser incomodada com interferências dos pais. Não que Charlie alguma vez interferisse, mas eu estava chapada, então era meu melhor interesse que ele não estivesse por perto para testemunhar isso.

Quando terminei de comer as sobras da pizza de ontem, o efeito da maconha foi passando gradualmente e pensei sobre como foi divertido o meu dia hoje. Fazia exatamente sete meses desde que eu socializei com pessoas da minha idade e eu não tinha percebido o quanto eu tinha sentido falta da interação. E pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu tinha verdadeiramente feito amigos do sexo masculino. Não é uma tarefa fácil para mim, na verdade. As garotas geralmente eram uma coisa mais segura, enquanto os garotos só pareciam interessados em somente uma coisa de mim, e amizade não fazia parte disso.

Subi para o meu quarto para checar meus e-mails e escolhi a roupa que eu usaria amanhã.

_Querido Deus,_

_Muito obrigada por fazer com que eu atravessasse o dia sem nenhuma falha grave. Eu ficaria agradecida se você pudesse fazer isso amanhã e na sexta-feira também. Por favor, ajuda todas as crianças famintas na África e acabe com a guerra logo, e olhe pela minha mãe e Phil, meu pai, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett e Edward. Oh, e, por favor, não deixe que a chuva tenha feito muitos danos às minhas botas porque eu as amo._

Olhando no espelho, eu sorri um pouco mais percebendo que me mudar para Forks pode ter sido exatamente a melhor decisão que eu poderia ter feito.

_Am__ém._

Mais tarde, quando minha ansiedade não passava de uma lembrança distante, eu lembrei do rosto de Edward quando comecei a adormecer. Seus olhos verdes tristes assombraram os meus sonhos e, surpreendentemente, fizeram uma aparição em uma das minhas fantasias.

Essa foi a primeira noite em que eu deixei Edward Cullen ter o que quisesse comigo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Então, o que acharam do primeiro dia de Bella na escola? Aparentemente as coisas foram bem normais, só não gostei de como Jasper chama Alice, fiquei morrendo de dó dela, que sem dúvida é super apaixonada por ele e ele parece não dar a mínima pra ela... e o início dessa amizade entre Bella, Jasper e Edward, o que vc's acham que acontecerá?_

_A música do capítulo pode ser ouvida aqui:__ http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=fz1N8W8phec (retirar os espaços)_

_Não consegui postar no domingo pq não tive tempo de revisar o cap., então está aqui atrasado... O cap. de domingo já está pronto... então, que tal vc's deixarem muitas reviews? Quem sabe logo logo faço uma surpresinha pra vc's..._

_Ah, algumas pessoas mandaram e-mails, reviews, PM's me perguntando sobre a autorização dessa fic. Se alguém entrar no perfil da autora agora, verá que ela deixou um recado que não está permitindo traduções, porém, ela tinha me permitido traduzir essa fic (e uma outra dela) em __**janeiro de 2011, **__eu é que demorei para começar a postar a tradução. Portanto, essa tradução é sim autorizada! _

_Reviews são incentivo!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Para quem ainda não leu, comecei a postar uma nova fic no sábado, chama-se** **Days Like This**** e tem Bella, um bebê e Edward pediatra, é simplesmente linda! Leiam e deixem reviews!_


	3. Observando você

**~ High Anxiety ~**

**Capítulo 3 ~ Observando você**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I stand at an open window<br>I see everything there is to see  
>I've been watching you<br>isn't it true the fool keeps taking you down down  
>taking you<br>I've been watching you  
>isn't true the world keeps taking you down down<br>taking you**_

Eu estou em uma janela aberta  
>Eu vejo tudo o que há para ver<br>Eu estive observando você  
>não é verdade que o idiota continua levando você para baixo para baixo?<br>levando você  
>Eu estive observando você<br>não é verdade que o mundo continua levando você para baixo para baixo?  
>levando você.<p>

**I've Been Watching You – Natalie Imbruglia**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Edward ~<strong>

Minha cabeça estava fodidamente me matando. Eu acordei sentindo como se uma picareta gigante estivesse cravada entre meu lobo frontal e meu crânio. Às vezes eu era atormentado com essas terríveis enxaquecas; dores de cabeça que deixam cego, ensurdecedoras e completamente debilitantes que nada além de analgésicos fortes podem aliviar. Normalmente eu passaria o dia na cama debaixo das cobertas em uma completa escuridão e envolto em Tylenol, mas eu tinha uma prova de Inglês no quarto período e eu nunca perdia uma prova. Eu era um pouco exigente com as minhas notas, entre outras coisas.

Carlisle disse que isso era resultado de muito estresse e ansiedade. Eu era um garoto de 16 anos com dores de um homem de 45 anos com toda essa porra de problemas. Eu acho que poderia ser pior. Pelo menos eu não tenho espinhas, ou caspa, então acho que enxaquecas não são nada em comparação a essas merdas.

_Isso é um castigo por você ter se masturbado na noite passada por causa da garota nova._

"Ei, não vamos mais levar Xanax para a escola." Jazz disse entusiasmado enquanto esfregava as mãos juntas, tirando-me dos meus devaneios patéticos. Ele sentou ao meu lado no balcão da cozinha enquanto minha mãe colocava um prato cheio de muffins ingleses na minha frente. Ela acariciou a minha nuca quando eu peguei um dos muffins, fazendo uma careta que claramente demonstrava o meu desagrado.

Sim, aquela visão foi muito doce...

"Edward, querido, por que você está tomando Xanax? Você está tendo ataques novamente?" Mamãe Esme perguntou suavemente, sempre preocupada com os meus malditos ataques de ansiedade. Eu a amava muito, mas às vezes ela é, literalmente, 'fora do ar'.

"Não, mãe." Respondi com um suspiro exasperado. "Xanax é o apelido que Jazz colocou naquela pequena maluca que mora na nossa rua." Eu disse. Ela olhou para mim demoradamente por uma explicação mais elaborada. "Ela é um pouco agitada, mãe... Xanax relaxa você..." Mamãe Esme pegou seu prato e deixou a mesa balançando sua cabeça. Ela desaprovava fortemente que nós colocássemos apelidos nas pessoas, quanto mais usando referências farmacêuticas.

"Pare de beliscar o seu café da manhã, Edward, e simplesmente coma." Ela me repreendeu.

"Mãe, o que diabos é isso?" Eu perguntei.

"Muffins de trigo orgânico e sementes de linhaça com manteiga de soja sem sal." Ela respondeu quando se virou para pegar café. No balcão ao lado da garrafa de café estava uma caixa de leite de arroz orgânico enriquecido, o que me fez estreitar os olhos amargamente.

_Onde diabos estava __o meu Half and Half?_

Eu estava prestes a fazer um discurso sobre como minhas coisas deveriam ser aquelas que estou acostumado, e não substituídas, mas eu simplesmente não tinha energia para isso. Jasper olhou para mim interrogativamente sussurrando, "Trigo?" Eu dei de ombros, empurrando meu prato para longe. Hoje eu não estava no clima para Comidas Hippies, não que eu tivesse muito apetite, de qualquer maneira.

"Por que nós não podemos ser uma família normal e comer Cocoa Pebbles***** no café da manhã?" Jasper perguntou, atipicamente reclamando para um garoto de 16 anos.

_*__Cocoa Pebbles__: cereal de chocolate, tipo sucrilhos._

"Porque eu não quero que meus filhos comam corantes e conservantes artificiais. Além disso, vocês têm se olhado no espelho ultimamente, vocês dois? Olhem para os meus lindos meninos. Vocês acham que estão assim por causa do Cocoa Pebbles?" Ela apertou o queixo de Jasper e deu um beijo no topo da sua cabeça.

"Bem, pelo menos ele não é feito de _trigo_." Jasper murmurou. Eu ri, balançando a cabeça. "Rápido, E. Vamos parar no Café Bean no caminho para o colégio." Ele sussurrou.

Eu assenti. "Alice ganhou seu próprio carro?"

"Não, aparentemente a filha de Charlie começa a escola hoje. O nome dela é _Bella_." Ele disse com um terrível sotaque italiano. "Xanax disse que ela pegará carona com ela para a escola a partir de agora." Eu assenti, sem realmente me importar muito. Alice, ou Xanax, como nós afetuosamente a apelidamos, era uma garotinha fofa, mas ela definitivamente conseguia me irritar. Eu tinha certeza que ela tinha uma paixão por Jasper porque toda vez que ela estava perto dele, ela parecia que tinha sido atingida por um fio de alta tensão. Perto de mim, ela ficava quieta e parecia que estava fodidamente petrificada pela minha presença. Eu não tinha certeza se isso me irritava ou não.

Então, evidentemente, a nova garota com belos seios estava puxando a pequena Alice das nossas mãos. Por mim tudo bem. Mesmo Alice sendo fofa como um Chihuahua, aqueles seus gritos incessantes às sete da manhã me deixavam louco pra caralho.

Nós pegamos nossas mochilas enquanto Mamãe Esme nos dava seu indispensável beijo de despedida na testa, e eu resmunguei quando percebi que estava sem a minha jaqueta.

Dois dias atrás a minha estranha e amorosa mãe tinha sequestrado todos os nossos casacos para levar nessa lavanderia que ela encontrou em Seattle, que usava apenas produtos naturais para a limpeza. Porque, aparentemente, nós éramos ecologicamente corretos. _Eu fazia de tudo para viver em um ambiente harmonioso, mas eu tinha que traçar um limite em algum lugar._

_Se essa mulher estava pensando que eu __trocaria meu BMW por um fodido Prius, ela estava totalmente enganada._

De qualquer forma, devido ao sumiço de todos os nossos casacos, fui deixado com a única jaqueta que eu tinha no armário. Era uma jaqueta de couro preta de motoqueiro - não realmente o meu estilo, mas era legal e fazia com que eu parecesse que não dava a mínima - o que, na maioria dos dias, eu não dava mesmo, ou, pelo menos, isso é o que eu tentava convencer-me e a todos.

Essa jaqueta pertenceu a um jovem ator que fez um famoso ensaio fotográfico a usando; meu pai a tinha ganhado durante algum evento de caridade do hospital em Chicago. Mesmo isso tendo custado a ele uma porra de fortuna, o fato de alguém já tê-la usado meio que me deixava enojado. Mas eu acreditava que meio que era esse o ponto de ele me dar a jaqueta usada – para tentar fazer pressão em diminuir minhas tendências obssessivo-compulsivas pelas quais eu aparentemente tinha sido rotulado pelos meus três últimos psiquiatras.

Tirando sapatos e casacos, eu raramente repetia uma roupa e tinha a tendência de querer tudo extremamente limpo. Jasper e Emmett constantemente me chamavam de _'Psicopata Americano' _porque meu ritual da manhã era muito semelhante ao do personagem de Christian Bale nesse filme.

Eu sabia que isso era um problema, não só para mim, mas claramente afetava todos ao meu redor. Na maioria do tempo eu conseguia manter isso sob controle, mas objetos fora do lugar, bagunça e coisas estúpidas como unhas descuidadas, pêlos no corpo e roupas amassadas me deixavam louco.

Quando nós nos mudamos para cá, recebi um quarto com seu próprio banheiro porque nem Jasper e nem Emmett queriam me ouvir reclamando sobre o banheiro compartilhado estando bagunçado todas as manhãs. Eu sempre tinha sido muito limpo e organizado... do tipo que tem uma personalidade A, competitivo, perfeccionista, de muito sucesso e batalhador... mas quando nós nos mudamos para Forks, isso ficou ainda pior.

Embora a intenção dele fosse boa, tanto do ponto de vista psiquiátrico quanto como pai, seus esforços em adquirir a jaqueta não funcionaram até que eu não tive escolha senão usá-la. Estava fazendo sol essa manhã, mas todos nós conhecíamos muito bem essa cidade, o sol era um luxo efêmero e provavelmente seria substituído pelas nuvens cinzentas até o meio-dia.

Pedi para Jasper dirigir hoje, apesar de ser a minha vez, porque eu estava com medo de não conseguir me concentrar por causa da dor, e eu simplesmente não conseguiria lidar com a observação do limite de velocidade com a minha cabeça martelando profusamente como estava.

Observamos da nossa garagem quando Alice e a nova garota, Bella, aparentemente se cumprimentavam em frente à sua casa. Jasper e eu trocamos olhares conhecedores quando elas entraram no carro e aceleraram na estrada.

"Cara... você reconheceu aquela bunda, certo?" Ele perguntou rindo enquanto soltava um peido.

"Sim. Como será que está o nariz dela?" Eu disse sem rodeios, percebendo que a garota que eu tinha observado ontem a noite não só tinha um par de seios maravilhosos, mas uma bunda que poderia fazer mil homens chorarem. Mil e um, se eu fosse me incluir, o que certamente eu fodidamente faria.

Distraídos pela visão de Bella, ambos esquecemos do café e seguimos diretamente para a escola.

Quando ele parou na vaga exatamente ao ao lado do Audi vermelho, eu sabia que não conseguiria lidar com os gritinhos exagerados de Alice. E seria muito estranho Jazz se abster de conhecer o novo pedaço de carne da escola. Por mais que eu quisesse colocar um rosto na imagem com a qual eu estava me dando prazer, eu não pude deixar de me sentir meio enojado e pervertido por sujar essa garota em minha cabeça. Então eu peguei a minha mochila e saí do carro exatamente quando Jasper ia apresentá-la a mim. Sim, foi realmente grosseiro, mas eu simplesmente não podia fazer isso.

Eu consegui um rápido olhar para ela, no entanto. Fofa, definitivamente fofa. Mas um olhar para o jeans apertado e as botas 'fôda-me' que ela usava, e a pele bronzeada de Garota Coppertone... sem mencionar o carro que ela dirigia, me disse para ficar longe dela.

_Oh__, sim, como se você tivesse outra opção._

Ela era a típica garota feminina, provavelmente materialista e superficial, preocupada com nada mais do que suas unhas e seu cabelo e com o pobre otário que ela conseguiria para levá-la ao baile.

_Fodidas garotas._

Fui para a minha primeira aula, rezando para que o Tylenol fizesse efeito o mais rápido possível. Depois do que pareceram horas do meu professor de Francês incessantemente discursando sobre os meios apropriados para se conjugar um verbo, a dor aguda diminuiu para uma dor latejante. Eu sabia que devia ter pedido a Carlisle algo mais forte antes de sair de casa. Eu odiava fazer isso, já que ele mantinha todos os remédios trancados em um armário em seu escritório e isso me deixava desconfortável em pedir.

Sim, todos nós sabíamos que era para o meu bem, pelo meu histórico com uso recreativo de drogas. Embora sem conhecimento dos adultos, meus dois irmãos se interessavam por coisas muito mais sórdidas do que eu, mas somente eu tinha recebido a fama por ser o depravado. Carlisle jamais insinuou que o cadeado era para o meu benefício, no entanto, sempre o home imparcial e sempre tratando seus três filhos igualmente, embora nós certamente não fôssemos. Eu não gostei da intensa análise da última vez que pedi Tylenol para a minha dor de cabeça, então eu sofria com as coisas sobre o balcão.

No meu caminho para a minha quarta aula de Inglês, eu percebi Bella encostada contra a parede parecendo prestes a desmaiar. Ia contra o meu bom senso falar com ela porque eu tentava simplesmente ignorar a espécie feminina como um todo – era mais fácil dessa maneira, para todos os envolvidos. Mas ela parecia tão perdida e assustada e eu me lembrei de quando eu comecei nessa escola, menos de um ano atrás.

Embora a escola tivesse um total de aproximadamente 300 alunos matriculados, o primeiro dia de aula era um pouco assustador com todos aqueles rostos examinando e olhando para os novos alunos. _Os novos alunos ricos._

Eu me lembro de ficar escondido no meu carro durante o almoço como um maricas para que eu pudesse sufocar o iminente ataque de pânico ouvindo um pouco de Bach. Isso funcionava como um encanto, e eu estava de volta ao meu usual cara idiota durão em questão de horas. Sim, bem, cara durão por fora, mas tremendo como um gatinho assustado por dentro.

_Como a porra de um maricas._

Eu passei por Bella e então, quando a culpa tomou conta de mim, eu voltei atrás. Perguntei a ela se estava tudo bem, supondo que era uma aparente penalidade pelo meu voyeurismo. Ela disse que estava perdida, procurando pela sua sala de aula, e eu a levei até lá, sabendo que compartilharíamos a mesma aula – Inglês Avançado. Acho que me enganei quando disse que ela era bonita e sem cérebro. Aparentemente, ela era bonita e inteligente.

Porque eu finalmente consegui uma boa olhada nela.

E ela era fodidamente linda.

Seus olhos castanhos falavam alto, ainda que escondessem segredos que ninguém jamais soube. Ela tinha pequenas manchas esverdeadas e douradas em seus olhos, e seus cílios levemente maquiados eram longos e grossos e cheios. Ela os agitou inconscientemente para mim quando falou e mordeu seu lábio timidamente, e eu me perguntei se ela fazia alguma ideia do quanto isso afetava a espécie masculina. Tenho certeza que o resultado fazia a mesma resposta fisiológica que eu tive... uma ereção se contorcendo e uma completa perda de palavras.

Peguei a minha prova, desesperadamente tentando tirar o meu foco daqueles olhos e me concentrar nas palavras enquanto elas flutuavam e saltavam ao longo do papel. O efeito do Tylenol havia passado e a enxaqueca estava ameaçando fazer uma reaparição como vingança. Há alguns meses a dor de uma das minhas enxaquecas foi tão forte que eu na verdade perdi metade da visão do meu olho direito. Eu pensei que estava tendo um aneurisma e fui até a o P.S. do hospital, apenas para receber uma receita de Imitrex, o que inevitavelmente me deixou realmente ansioso. Toda a minha vida tinha se tornado um estúpido ciclo vicioso.

No quinto período, o almoço, a enxaqueca estava de volta com força total. O cheeseburguer da escola me deixou ainda mais enjoado que o normal só de olhar para ele, sem esquecer o cheiro horrível de gordura. Eu vi Jasper piscar para Bella e ela respondeu com um claro rolar de olhos. Eu tive que rir para ele pela tentativa. Ela não estava sem opções, isso é certo.

Todos esses idiotas eram tão transparentes. Cada um deles estava boquiaberto para ela... as fodidas bocas abertas olhando para a bunda dela enquanto ela entrava. Esses caras não tinham visto algo tão fofo em anos.

_Nem você, idiota._

_E você está olhando para __a bunda dela junto com todos esses idiotas._

_O que, sem d__úvida, faz de você... um idiota._

Elas estavam tentando ser discretas, mas as garotas na mesa da Xanax estavam apresentando Bella para todos na nossa mesa. Mike a tinha reivindicado uma semana antes de ela ter mesmo chegado na cidade. Ele normalmente era capaz de conseguir simplesmente qualquer garota que quisesse, até que elas fossem avisadas sobre o fato de que ele não selecionava muito bem com quem ele fodia. Sim, a filha de Charlie provavelmente acabaria fodendo Mike. E talvez até mesmo por Tyler, o fiel escudeiro de Mike. O pobre coitado sempre parecia acaba pegando as amigas feias, ou as sobras de Mike.

Eu nunca conseguiria ser assim – simplesmente transar com garotas aleatórias porque eu posso. É aí, quando as coisas ficaram diferentes para mim.

Eu era simplesmente exigente pra caralho. Ela tinha que ser... eu não sei, especial, eu acho. E eu nunca encontrei nada próximo ao que eu pensava como a definição disso. Eu nem mesmo sei se eu poderia definir agora se era tudo o mesmo. Os caras costumam pegar no meu pé sobre isso o tempo todo, dizendo para eu simplesmente tirar vantagem da abundância de bocetas que estavam sendo jogadas em mim. E houve uma boa seleção agradável uma vez, se eu for sincero comigo mesmo.

Mas eu sabia o que eu gostava, o que eu queria, e eu não me contentaria com nada menos que a perfeição só para conseguir que o meu pau fosse chupado. Eu só tive uma namorada, mas eu acho que isso mal poderia ser contado como um relacionamento real, já que foi na sétima série, durou duas semanas e nós andamos de mãos dadas uma vez. Em Chicago, eu beijei um monte de garotas, me diverti com algumas, mas não cheguei nem perto de transar com elas, bem, é claro, houve Tanya e Aquela-De-Quem-Eu-Não-Quero-Lembrar. Ambas foram um grande erro, o que só serviu para mostrar com a experiência passada que eu deveria ser mais exigente sobre as garotas que eu fizesse sexo.

Jasper teve a sua porção de bocetas em Chicago antes de ele conhecer Emily e praticamente cair de joelhos aos seus pés para pedi-la em casamento no mesmo dia em que ele a beijou. Emmett sempre foi um pouco mais cauteloso e exigente sobre as suas mulheres; seu foco permanecia forte e sem recuar nos seus estudos e nos esportes. Não que uma quantidade exorbitante de garotas não se jogasse nele também, mas ele era um pouco mais conservador do que se esperaria de um cara com a sua aparência.

Ele tinha algo acontecendo com Rosalie Hale, eu tinha certeza disso, mas ele estranhamente descartava quaisquer perguntas de interação com ela. Jasper e eu os percebemos flertando na última semana, e ele veio para casa sorrindo sozinho com um brilho débil sobre ele, como se ele tivesse acabado de conseguir o melhor boquete da sua vida. Se uma garota como aquela te dá o melhor oral da sua vida, você grita isso para o mundo, ou usa uma placa brilhante gigante que diz, 'Rosalie Seios Deliciosos Hale chupou o meu pau'. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo entre eles. Mas, tanto faz. Eu não gostava de fofocas ou especulações sobre a vida sexual de outras pessoas porque isso só me fazia sentir ainda mais um merda e incrivelmente mais amargo pelo que eu não tinha.

Depois do almoço, eu fui até a enfermaria pegar mais analgésicos para essa persistente dor de cabeça filhadaputa que parecia estar consumindo cada um dos meus pensamentos. Quando a enfermeira disse que teria que ligar para os meus pais para pedir a permissão deles antes de administrar Tylenol para um estudante, eu praticamente caí na risada com o pensamento. Tanto faz, regras são regras.

Eu chegaria atrasado na aula de Biologia novamente. Mais um atraso resultaria em detenção. Não que eu me importasse com essa merda, mas detenção era motivo para Carlisle retirar meu carro, e eu não teria nada disso. Isso me incomodava mais do que ter falta de mérito no meu registro como estava. Manter uma média 10 e agir como se você não desse a mínima sobre isso era um trabalho duro.

Quando cheguei à aula de Biologia, lá na minha mesa estava ninguém mais que... Bella Swan. Nós nos cumprimentamos educadamente e eu mantive meu rosto voltado para frente para tentar evitar dar a ela qualquer tipo de indicação de que eu desejava conversar. Eu não conseguia olhá-la nos olhos depois das coisas sujas que eu a fiz fazer na minha fantasia na noite passada, embora eu deva admitir que eu realmente e fodidamente queria isso.

E eu estava no fim da minha tolerância com a porra da dor de cabeça e eu simplesmente não conseguia mais aguentar a dor latejante. Eu estive contando os minutos para o final da aula e peguei todas as minhas coisas assim que o sinal tocou. Eu matei a sétima aula, sala de estudos, e fumei um cigarro enfiado em meu carro somente para relaxar um pouco. Caí no sono por aproximadamente uma hora, o que foi exatamente o suficiente para a dor desaparecer completamente.

Voltei para dentro da escola exatamente quando o sinal para a oitava aula tocou e cheguei ao ginásio antes de alguém perceber. Essa era outra coisa sobre mim. Se eu era muito exigente sobre as minhas notas, eu era exatamente tão preocupado sobre manchas no meu registro. Coisas como detenções e faltas excessivas seriam terríveis na hora de preencher as inscrições para as faculdades. A sala de estudos era a única aula que eu ousava faltar, simplesmente porque o professor perdedor não dava a mínima para onde nós estávamos, contanto que assinássemos a lista de presença.

Nós estávamos jogando vôlei no ginásio, e Jasper ficou todo fodidamente animado quando viu Bella do outro lado, sendo atingida por uma bola, em vez de acertá-la. Provavelmente ela não estava querendo quebrar uma unha, ou alguma merda assim. Percebi que essa garota estava em quatro das oito aulas que eu tinha, mas eu acho que com uma escola tão pequena, isso era esperado.

Depois da aula de educação física, Jazz foi para o carro antes de mim, impaciente com o tempo que eu levava para me vestir e organizar tudo. Ninguém costumava tomar banho após a Educação Física além de mim porque, como um idiota, eu não conseguia ficar suado por mais tempo do que o estritamente necessário.

Do outro lado do estacionamento eu conseguia ver a bunda dela. Jasper parecia bem à vontade conversando com Bella, então eu passei rapidamente por ela e entrei no carro. Liguei o rádio enquanto o esperava acabar de flertar com ela, resmungando e irritado por eu ter que esperar.

E talvez eu estivesse simplesmente irritado porque eu queria que fosse eu conversando com ela.

Quando ele entrou no carro, ele deu a partida casualmente me informando que ela se juntaria a nós para fumar... na casa da árvore. Eu quase bati minha cabeça na porra do teto do carro.

"Você está fodidamente louco, Jazz? O que diabos você está pensando?" Eu fiquei ali sentado no banco do passageiro com meus punhos cerrados aos meus lados. Ele simplesmente não fazia ideia da gravidade disso. E não apenas porque ele estava permitindo que aquela garota se aproximasse de nós, ele estava a deixando fazer parte de algo que poderia realmente nos foder. Era ruim o bastante que nós estivéssemos fumando em nossa própria propriedade e nossos pais não sabiam, mas agora acrescentaríamos outra pessoa?

"Oh, qual é. Ela pode sentar no meu colo e dar o um metro de raio que você necessita. Quem vai saber?" Ele riu, dando ré no carro.

"Vá se foder, Jasper. Fico feliz que você se divirta tanto com a minha situação. E se ela disser alguma coisa para alguém?" Eu perguntei, minha paranóia tomando conta.

"Edward, você já pensou que talvez ninguém se importe com o que você faz fora da escola? Ela não vai dizer nada. Além do mais, não é somo se fôssemos receber um boquete da garota... nós só vamos fumar. Relaxe".

"Fodidamente... bem... tanto faz." Eu pensativamente concordei bufando, irritado novamente. Na verdade, eu ficava bastante nervoso de ficar tão próximo dela, mas, por diversas outras razões além das somente legais. Eu não conseguia sequer fazer contato visual com essa garota, quem dirá ficar sentado em uma caixa de madeira de cinco por cinco metros com ela.

Nós nos encontramos em frente à casa dela e andamos juntos pelo caminho tortuoso que levava até o nosso forte, que ela nos informou que era a _sua casa da árvore_. Eu me senti tão mal sobre as suas bonecas e pela situação precária da casa da árvore, embora eu não tenha dado nenhuma indicação de que eu me importasse de uma forma ou de outra. Nós colocamos toda a culpa em Emmett, mas a verdade era que nós três tínhamos feito a tortura pirotécnica nas bonecas e arrancado as flores que decoravam o lado de fora. Aquele lugar não era usado há anos e nenhum de nós sequer levou em consideração que o balanço realmente pertencia a alguém que pode ter amado isso um dia.

Ela não pareceu ficar chateada com isso, mas eu pude definitivamente ver um lampejo de nostalgia quando ela segurou a boneca mutilada entre as suas mãos.

Tentei fortemente não fazer contato visual com ela, então fiquei brincando com o meu isqueiro e mantive meu foco na pilha bagunçada de revistas no canto, que estava me irritando completamente. Ela estava usando uma camisa branca de botões que ela tinha amarrado na frente com um nó. Isso mostrava apenas um pequeno pedaço da sua barriga e o leve brilho de um piercing pendurado em seu umbigo e eu internamente grunhi sobre a forma que ela ficava com isso.

Camisas brancas eram a porra do meu calcanhar de Aquiles. Havia algo nelas tão puro e simples, ainda que muito fodidamente sexy. A maioria dos caras fantasiava com meias e lingeries e essas merdas, ou apenas com garotas nuas em geral. Mas sexy para mim seria a minha garota andar pela casa em anda além da minha camisa de botões. Os botões que desciam entre seus seios eram tão convidativos para simplesmente estalar abertos um por um...

Então Jazz, aquele idiota do caralho, teve que ir e ser todo sugestivo com o comentário dos dedos talentosos. Ele pode ser tão idiota às vezes. Eu queria que ela soubesse que eu tocava piano? Eu realmente me importava? Eu não sei se eu quero que alguém saiba isso sobre mim - é muito pessoal, muito íntimo.

_Qual é o problema, Eddie, está com medo que o mundo __saiba que você não é realmente um idiota insensível?_

Tocar piano era a única coisa que eu fazia em minha antiga vida que continuou comigo na nova vida. Minha mãe me encorajou a tocar e eu provavelmente teria simplesmente desistido disso completamente se essa não fosse a única coisa que eu faço esses dias que parece deixá-la feliz. E só Deus sabe o quanto eu precisava da aprovação dela.

Bella... era realmente legal, por falta de um termo melhor. Ela não era tão superficial ou burra como eu originalmente havia imaginado. Na verdade, ela parecia ter os pés no chão, deixando de lado as botas caras e o jeans de 200 dólares que abraçava suas curvas como se fossem feitos para ela. Eu tinha a mesma calça da True Religion... eu conhecia essa marca pela etiqueta no bolso de trás.

_Bem, você passou o dia todo olhando para __a bunda dela, você deveria ter isso memorizado até agora._

Por mais que ela fosse gostosa, havia algo nessa garota que me irritava. Talvez fosse suas meias estúpidas, ou aquela caneta cor de rosa idiota, sem mencionar o fato de ela ser a melhor amiga da Xanax, e isso por si só já era motivo para ganhar um ou dois pontos negativos. E aquele maldito bronzeado... incomodava-me como a merda. Eu odeio coisas artificiais em uma garota: seios, cabelo, unhas e, principalmente, bronzeado. Eu realmente me senti suspirar aliviado quando eu soube que ela morava na Califórnia, o que dava a ela o direito de ser naturalmente bronzeada.

Ela ficou muito impressionada com a minha técnica articulada de enrolar o baseado, como ela deveria ficar, mas ela foi engraçada com a coisa dos cachorros. Eu não ria assim há muito tempo. Eu me senti muito menos ansioso ao redor dela depois que a maconha fez efeito, e abaixei a minha guarda um pouquinho.

Quando ela perguntou sobre os nossos pais e por que nós éramos tão diferentes, isso me pegou desprevenido. Ninguém nunca tinha notado isso e, se notaram, nunca tiveram coragem de perguntar. Jasper explicou que eu parecia com a minha mãe. Isso enviou um tiro de raiva através de mim porque eu sabia que era idêntico ao meu pai biológico. Eu não sei por que eu admiti isso, ou por que eu até mesmo me importava. Era só que eu sentia que talvez o crédito deveria ser dado onde era devido. De qualquer forma, meio que me chocou quando eu disse isso em voz alta. Essa garota já estava acabando com todo o meu controle cuidadosamente construído.

Então Jazz perguntou por que ela havia se mudado para cá e minhas orelhas se ergueram como um maldito cão de caça ouvindo um coelho correr no meio da floresta. Sua resposta foi tão vaga quanto a resposta que eu daria sobre a minha própria razão para mudar para Forks. Observei quando seus lindos olhos castanhos se encherem de inconfundível tristeza enquanto ela se remexia para responder indiretamente.

Ela obviamente tinha sido magoada por um garoto e deixou a Califórnia porque ela não conseguia lidar com o coração partido. Estava claro que ela se sentia desconfortável e inquieta falando sobre isso. Minha curiosidade foi definitivamente provocada.

Eu tive que lutar contra o impulso de pedir para ela se explicar melhor, mas rapidamente decidi que não havia absolutamente nenhum ponto em prolongar qualquer esforço para conhecê-la. Especialmente porque Jasper já parecia ter uma nítida ereção por ela. Então se ela fosse sair conosco, então nós ficaríamos chapados ou algo assim, e eu teria que ser um idiota com ela. Eu não tinha escolha... era simplesmente mais fácil dessa maneira.

Jasper acabaria fodendo com ela, talvez até namorando com ela, e antes que ele se cansasse dela, eu teria que passar por alguns jantares de família com a presença dela à mesa. Então ela viraria história e ele seguiria em frente com outra pessoa, assim como ela.

Bem, independentemente disso, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer sobre qualquer coisa disso. Tanto quanto eu estava preocupado, ela era uma coisa bonita de se olhar, quer sentada ao meu lado na aula de Biologia, quer de longe enquanto eu espreitava pela sua janela a noite. E já que Jasper parecia ter tomado um gosto por ela, então bom para ele, ele poderia tê-la. Ele merecia uma garota legal em sua vida e eu certamente devia isso a ele. Não que eu não merecesse alguém também, mas as circunstâncias eram fodidamente desfavoráveis para mim. Se eu pudesse viver indiretamente através das conquistas do meu irmão, então assim será.

Quando deixamos a casa da árvore na hora do jantar, todos nós colocamos colírio nos olhos e voltamos pelo mesmo caminho em direção às nossas casas. Eu estava me sentindo em conflito e uma merda e eu sabia que hoje seria uma daquelas noites em que eu ficaria obcecado e me torturaria com pensamentos que me deixariam louco.

Mamãe e papai estavam na cozinha, claramente não esperando a nossa chegada, já que ele a tinha pressionada contra o fogão em um abraço carinhoso. Ela se afastou dele dando risadinhas, mas ele continuou a esfregar seu rosto no pescoço dela enquanto ela abria uma lata de casca de árvore orgânica e grama fresca, ou seja lá o que diabos for aquilo que ela estava inventando para nós comermos.

Senti uma pontada de inveja com a visão deles abraçados. Não pelo relacionamento deles, embora isso fosse definitivamente um modelo a ser seguido, mas porque às vezes era extremamente difícil ver outras pessoas darem e receberem tanto carinho. Minha mãe estava claramente desconfortável com aquela demonstração pública de afeto na nossa frente, então ela o acertou com um pano de prato até que ele a soltasse para nos cumprimentar.

Para o restante do mundo nós éramos a porra de uma família perfeita - um pai médico que estava em casa todas as noites a partir das seis horas, uma mãe que era amorosa e carinhosa, mesmo sua comida sendo uma merda. Havia o prodígio filho mais velho, exímio nos esportes e nos estudos, com boa aparência e encantador. Em seguida havia Jasper, o filho do meio, que também era exatamente tão bonito, só que um pouco mais baixo, muito bom em esportes como lacrosse***** e basquete, e tirava boas notas sem esforço algum. E então havia o pequeno Edward, a ovelha negra da família, um louco obsessivo compulsivo que falhou na vida e puniu todos da sua família por causas das suas imprudências.

_*__Lacrosse__: é um jogo de equipe em que os jogadores apanham, transportam e passam uma bola numa rede, chamada "__crosse'__, colocada na ponta de uma vara._

_Oh, __pare com a porra da parte de piedade agora._

_Pobre, Edward... todos estão __bravos com ele por realmente foder com tudo._

Eu permaneci quieto durante todo o jantar, pegando os ramos e grãos que Esme chamava de sustento enquanto Jasper tagarelava incessantemente sobre a escola e sobre Bella. Emmett chegou do treino um pouco mais tarde, suado e todo sujo enquanto começava a falar sobre suas qualidades fodidamente fantásticas de quarterback***** e todas as garotas que ficou ensopada na chuva para assistir o time. Irritou-me tanto que ele sentou ali e comeu envolto em sua própria sujeira sendo tão não higiênica assim, mas eu mantive a minha boca fechada. Ninguém sequer percebeu que eu não havia dito uma palavra. Não que eu seja sempre muito falante durante as refeições, ou em qualquer outro momento, mas eu sempre me sinto como algo secundário, ligeiramente invisível, como a vovó muito idosa que é esquecida em um canto no dia de Ação de Graças e ignorada.

_*****__Quarterback__: zagueiro (futebol americano). Jogadores de tal posição são membros da equipe ofensiva do time (do qual são geralmente líderes) e alinham-se sozinhos atrás da linha central, no meio da linha ofensiva. Sua função também inclui o início da maioria das jogadas, além da chamada de sinais antes da saída da bola._

Eu ajudei a lavar os pratos enquanto Emmett subia para tomar um banho muito necessitado, e papai e Jasper desapareciam no porão. Minha mãe deu-me um meio sorriso, o que eu retornei enquanto colocava os pratos do jantar no balcão. Ela me conhecia muito bem e, quando colocou uma mão nas minhas costas, ela disse suavemente, "Dia difícil?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Não mais do que o normal".

Fechando a tampa da máquina de lavar louça, ela se virou para mim e disse, "Você quer conversar? Parece que há algo em sua cabeça".

Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente, em conflito se eu deveria ou não compartilhar a minha angústia com ela, mesmo que eu soubesse que ela inegavelmente entenderia. Ela sempre entendia. Mas eu simplesmente não estava no humor para _sentir._

"Venha aqui." Ela disse, envolvendo seus braços ao redor das minhas costas para puxar-me em seu peito, não dando-me nenhuma escolha no assunto. Enterrei meu rosto em seu ombro, suspirando e reverentemente me entregando aos suaves movimentos das suas mãos esfregando círculos nas minhas costas. Eu não tinha percebido o quanto eu tinha ansiado pelos carinhos dela – e não em um estranho tipo de _Complexo de Édipo de Sigmund Freud - Eu amo quando a minha mãe me toca, melhor sonho molhado de sempre. _Era simplesmente bom realmente ser tocado por outro ser humano.

Ela me entendia. E isso era realmente engraçado porque quando eu era pequeno, tudo poderia ser resolvido com um abraço da minha mãe. Aos 16 anos, meus problemas eram muito maiores do que alguns arranhões no parquinho, ou uma briga com os meus irmãos, mas, ainda assim, seus abraços eram o remédio perfeito – tão temporários em curar como eles eram.

"Você falou com a filha de Charlie hoje?"

"Um pouco. Ela é linda, mãe, e engraçada. Ela estava perdida e eu a ajudei a encontrar sua sala... e eu queria conhecê-la melhor, mas... eu acho que Jazz gosta dela, então..." Eu parei de falar, encolhendo meus ombros enquanto eu me afastava dela, me encolhendo como um maricas do caralho. Minha mãe fazia algumas das minhas paredes desmoronarem sem esforço, e ela sabia que eu não gostava que ela tivesse esse efeito em mim.

Ela era quase uma cabeça mais baixa do que eu, suas curvas femininas eram tão diferentes das minhas. Eu e ela tínhamos o mesmo tom de cabelo acobreado, meio castanho escuro, e os mesmos dedos longos, mas era só isso que eu tinha herdado dela. O resto de mim era de um homem de Nova York com o mesmo nome que o meu, que enviava para ela um gordo cheque estipulado pelo tribunal uma vez por ano em um mínimo reconhecimento e obrigação da sua paternidade.

_Fodido idiota._

"Sinto muito, querido, eu realmente sinto. Se isso significar alguma coisa, seu pai e eu estamos muito orgulhosos de você por superar os obstáculos. Você poderia ter lidado com tudo isso muito pior e nós achamos que você está indo muito bem. Tudo isso vai acabar antes que você perceba, e então será uma lembrança distante. Você vai seguir em frente e esquecer tudo o que um dia aconteceu".

Eu balancei a cabeça a tranquilizando, sabendo que meu aniversário de 18 anos era daqui a apenas um ano e meio. Abstinência forçada era viver na porra do inferno e parecia uma eternidade para mim.

"Obrigado, mãe." Eu disse, sorrindo. "Eu vou dar um mergulho." Ela beijou minha bochecha, ficando na ponta dos pés, e eu agarrei minha bermuda que estava na lavanderia ao lado da cozinha.

Eu dei algumas braçadas, agressivamente nadando na piscina aquecida como se ela fosse uma tina de óleo grosso, liberando todas as minhas frustrações, gerais e sexuais, em cada braçada. Depois, eu tomei banho, li outro capitulo de _O Sol É Para Todos _e terminei meu dever de Geometria. Escolhi a roupa que eu usaria no dia seguinte, tirei a etiqueta da minha nova camiseta e a passei para tirar as rugas que eram quase invisíveis, até eu ficar satisfeito.

Já era quase nove e meia, e sabendo que eu tinha alguns minutos para matar, eu espanei a poeira sobre a minha cômoda antes de passar o aspirador no carpete do meu quarto, quase como se fosse um ritual. Assim que eu guardei tudo, peguei um cigarro e saí para a varanda na noite nublada.

O telhado me deixava protegido da chuva enquanto eu desligava o censor de movimentos, dando a volta ao redor do canto para onde eu podia ver a luz da janela de Bella. Ela a tinha aberta até a metade, a brisa da noite agitando suas cortinas ao redor em delicados redemoinhos.

Encostando contra a casa, acendi um cigarro, suspirando em desgosto comigo mesmo e com as minhas ações desgraçadas, tão deploráveis quanto elas eram, eu não tinha intenção nenhuma de parar o que eu estava fazendo e esperei.

Durante algum tempo não houve movimento visível por trás das cortinas balançando. "Onde você está, Linda?" Eu falei sozinho. Eu fui para o chão de madeira, arrastando-me até chegar ao local onde eu conseguia ver melhor dentro do seu quarto. Pensei brevemente em comprar um binóculo na loja dos Newton, mas isso seria levar as coisas longe demais. Eu era apenas um garoto hormonal faminto por sexo, não um psicopata.

_Continue__ dizendo isso a si mesmo._

Eu pude ver o brilho da tela do seu computador sendo desligado quando ela se levantou e caminhou até o seu armário. Ela tirou sua camiseta e ficou lá parada em seu sutiã bege, parecendo quase nua de longe. Após trocar de roupa algumas vezes, ela se admirou em seu longo espelho depois de escolher o que eu assumi como a roupa vencedora para o próximo dia de aula.

"Vamos lá, Linda... tire tudo para mim, por favor?" Eu choraminguei. Finalmente, ela tirou seu sutiã e, para o meu deleite e surpresa, ela se virou para a janela, seus seios elegantes e cheios. Eu ofeguei e mordi os nós dos meus dedos excitadamente, sabendo que seus mamilos provavelmente estavam duros como pedra pela brisa gelada. Eu queria fodidamente chorar, ou dar cambalhotas, ou algo assim.

Bella ficou olhando pela janela por um momento ou dois, enquanto eu instintivamente encostava minhas costas na parede. Eu sabia que ela não seria capaz de me ver na escuridão, mas, ainda assim, eu sentia a necessidade de me esconder nas sombras como um maldito pervertido.

Assim que ela desapareceu, um minuto ou mais passou e então o quarto ficou escuro. Eu voltei para a minha cama, observando perversamente em minha mente enquanto a boca de Bella aliviava as frustrações do meu dia, minha situação infeliz, minha maldita vida triste.

Eu gozei agressivamente contra a minha mão, limpando o meu pecado e a minha vergonha com uma toalha molhada, todo o tempo desesperadamente desejando o calor da boca úmida.

A boca linda e úmida de Bella.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Agora dá para saber um pouco do que Edward pensa... vc´s já conseguem imaginar o que aconteceu com ele? _

_Ah, para cada pessoa que deixar review a partir desse capítulo, eu mandarei um teaser do próximo capítulo! Quem tem conta no FF será direto, quem não tem e quiser receber o teaser, deixe o seu e-mail na review, lembrando de colocar o "ponto" e "arroba" entre parênteses, senão o FF apaga..._

_Deixem reviews! Que tal tentarmos chegar a 100? *sonha alto* :)_

_Bjs e até domingo!_

_**Ju**_

Ah, quem acompanha **The Screamers** e **La Canzone della Bella Cigna**, só postarei os próximos caps. quando atingirem o número de reviews que eu tinha falado...


	4. Eu acho que gosto de você

**~ High Anxiety ~**

**Capítulo 4 ~ Eu acho que gosto de você**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Did you ever see a light inside your mind?<br>Did you ever stop to look what it makes you blind?  
>You should feel the love from my skin to my bones, it's a feeling that's making me high…<br>There is something and it makes me smile, I think I like you.  
>There is something burning in my mind, yeah, I think I like you.<strong>_

Você já viu uma luz dentro da sua mente?  
>Você já parou para olhar o que o torna cego?<br>Você deveria sentir o amor, da minha pele aos meus ossos, é um sentimento que me faz delirar...  
>Há alguma coisa e isso me faz sorrir, Eu acho que gosto de você<br>Há algo queimando em minha mente, sim, Eu acho que gosto de você.

**I Think I Like You – Blackbox Revelation**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Bella ~<strong>

Na manhã seguinte, acordei com um sorriso no rosto, tomei banho e vesti a roupa que eu havia separado na noite anterior. Coloquei um vestido azul claro, uma legging preta e sapatilhas pretas, com um casaquinho preto porque o vestido tinha mangas curtas e o tempo estava frio, mesmo para setembro. Depois de secar o meu cabelo e deixá-lo liso, puxei a minha longa franja para trás e a prendi com algumas presilhas no topo da minha cabeça e terminei minha maquiagem.

Para a escola, a maquiagem era apenas o básico, mas nos finaiss de semana, eu geralmente colocava um pouco mais de esforço. Evidentemente que, em Forks, maquiagem era meio que perda de tempo, considerando que, o tempo entre percorrer do carro até o prédio da escola, você pareceria uma estátua de cera derretida. Percebi ontem que as garotas por aqui não se incomodavam com as normalidades das adolescentes em cidades ensolaradas.

A escolha de roupas era muito básica por aqui, jeans e agasalhos, tênis e botas de chuva. E os garotos se vestiam de forma ainda mais casual com suéteres e jaquetas esportivas. Eu não gostava de me exibir ou algo assim com as minhas roupas, mas eu não seria pega andando em publico com botas de chuva.

Enchi uma caneca de café e sentei à mesa da cozinha ao lado de Charlie, que estava imerso na meticulosa limpeza das lentes telescópicas da câmera. Ele tinha um par assustador de binóculos preto perto dele e eu o peguei, caminhando até a janela da frente. Eu podia ver claramente dentro da cozinha da casa de Alice, o que ela estava comendo, até mesmo as pequenas letras na caixa do seu cereal. Virei para a direita, não consegui ver muita coisa da casa dos meus vizinhos por causa das árvores e da neblina, exceto pela garagem onde estavam uma BMW prateada e um Jaguar branco estacionados.

"Uau, você poderia fazer uma séria perseguição com isso, pai".

"Eu sou um Investigador Particular, querida, é para isso que eles são. Com perseguições sérias vem um preço sério. Se você quebrá-lo, vai ter que comprar um novo." Ele disse, tomando um gole do seu café. Coloquei os binóculos de volta na mesa cuidadosamente e me sentei, abrindo um pacote de Pop Tart de morango.

"Ei, como vai indo a loja da sua mãe?" Ele perguntou casualmente, erguendo a lente e espremendo um olho para examinar o seu progresso. Meu pai deliberadamente evitava qualquer tipo de conversa indireta sobre a minha mãe. Ele perguntava como estava o carro dela, em qual trabalho ela estava atualmente trabalhando, qual nova peça maluca de arte ela tinha criado, mas nunca perguntava diretamente como _ela_ estava. Eu acho que ele era muito orgulhoso para isso.

"Está bem. Muito bem, na verdade. Você ficaria surpreso em ver o quanto ela é habilidosa como empresária. Ela comanda muito bem o negócio lá e, da última vez que falei com ela, ela tinha planos de abrir uma segunda loja. E do ponto de vista financeiro, está fazendo bastante sucesso. Ela tem muitos concorrentes, mas as noticias se espalham rapidamente entre os adolescentes de Hollywood, então... ela pintou o cabelo de volta para o castanho também." Eu adicionei, só no caso de ele estar, no fundo, se perguntando. "Ela acha que nós parecemos irmãs gêmeas".

Eles resmungou, colocando a lente de volta em uma capa de couro, claramente chateado pela última frase. "Ei, estou indo para Seattle hoje à noite e vou passar alguns dias lá, mas eu estava pensando em nós sairmos para jantar no domingo, para uma comemoração atrasada de aniversário. O que você acha?" Ele já tinha enviado um cartão de aniversário para a Califórnia há duas semanas com um incrível marcador de livros e um vale-presente de uma grande rede de livrarias. Eu estava na verdade me coçando para ir até Port Angeles escolher alguns livros porque eu não pude realisticamente empacotar tudo o que eu tinha.

"Oh, seria legal, eu acho. Maggie virá também?" Perguntei timidamente, sentindo-o sair. Ele olhou diretamente para mim, obviamente confuso.

"Você quer que... Maggie se junte a nós?" Ele perguntou incrédulo, surpreso pela menção do nome dela.

"Por que não, pai?" Eu disse, com a boca cheia de Pop Tart. "Você não acha que já era hora de eu conhecer a mulher com quem você passa todos os seus finais de semana?" Eu sorri, levantando minhas sobrancelhas para ele. Ele não corou, mas eu tenho certeza que ele teria corado se tivesse nascido com esse mecanismo.

"Bem, eu não tinha certeza se..."

"Pai, mamãe casou novamente há dois anos. Eu esperaria que você já tivesse seguido em frente também. Vamos lá, eu quero conhecê-la, de verdade".

"Claro, tudo bem. Nós podemos ir àquele restaurante italiano na cidade." Ele voltou a limpar suas lentes com fervor, enquanto um pequeno sorriso brincava em seus lábios. Eu acho que ele estava feliz por não ser uma transição tão difícil eu aceitar Maggie em minha vida. Quero dizer, sendo realista, eu não podia culpar nenhum dos meus pais pela sua separação, e muito menos por eles terem encontrado suas almas gêmeas anos mais tarde. Eles se casaram muito jovens porque minha mãe estava grávida e ficaram juntos por muito mais tempo do que deveriam por minha causa. Eu queria que os dois fossem felizes, mesmo que não fosse um com o outro.

Fomos interrompidos pelas batidas de Alice na porta da frente e eu beijei sua bochecha enquanto pegava minha mochila. Ela franziu a testa quando viu a minha roupa e fez um som de lamúria.

"Você quer o vestido emprestado, Ali?" Eu perguntei, abrindo a porta do carro. Ela sorriu e encolheu os ombros, sua óbvia resposta sendo sim. "Você pode pegar o que quiser quando você precisar. Meu guarda-roupa é o seu guarda-roupa. Eu estou falando sério." Ela estava radiante em seu assento e isso me sorrir, sabendo que eu a tinha deixado feliz.

O barulho de um carro chamou a minha atenção quando uma BMW prateada nova saiu correndo da casa dos Cullen. Ela diminuiu perto da minha garagem e eu vi quando Jasper colocou a cabeça para fora da janela do passageiro. Alice conversou animadamente com ele enquanto eu fiz um breve contato visual com Edward. Ele sorriu gentilmente, olhando para as suas mãos, e eu disse, "Bom dia".

"Bom dia." Ele disse timidamente. Apesar de ele estar usando aquela jaqueta de couro novamente e uma camisa cinza por baixo, ele parecia moderadamente ameaçador o suficiente para intimidar. Mas a timidez em sua voz era suave e infantil, e eu imediatamente senti algo em meu peito se agitar.

_O__. Que. Diabos. Foi. Isso?_

_Algu__ém tem uma paixão._

Eles aceleraram pela rua enquanto Alice e eu ficamos olhando fascinadas para suas imagens desaparecendo.

"Você estava certa, Al. Edward é muito certamente suspirável".

**~%~**

Rose e eu conversamos incessantemente durante os dez primeiros minutos de aula, enquanto Mike Newton tentava se arrastar para a nossa conversa. Ele tinha se apresentado para mim, com coragem e assumidamente jogando seu braço em volta dos meus ombros enquanto eu caminhava para a minha terceira aula. Rose praticamente deu um tapa na testa dele em uma tentativa de desembaraçar seu braço do meu corpo, dizendo a ele que eu precisaria ficar em quarentena. Ele tinha um certo charme e uma aparência decente, mas eu não encontrei nenhum interesse nele.

Embora eu sempre tenha considerado que Inglês não era apenas a matéria em que eu me saía melhor, mas era a minha favorita, eu me encontrei esperando ansiosamente pela quarta aula. Eu estava fascinada com as atribuições de leitura e reconhecidamente ansiosa para ver Edward novamente.

_Você tem borboletas em seu est__ômago por um garoto com quem você mal falou._

Ele já estava na sala quando eu cheguei, sua jaqueta de couro pendurada na parte de trás da sua cadeira. Ele estava sentado de forma relaxada na cadeira, suas longas pernas cobertas por um jeans escuro cruzadas na sua frente casualmente. Ele estava lendo um e-mail em seu telefone, tentando ser discreto sobre isso escondendo-o debaixo da mesa. De vez em quando ele ria baixinho – um som que fazia cócegas nas minhas entranhas. Uma vez que o professor começou a aula, ele deslizou o telefone de volta para o bolso de trás da sua calça, nunca olhando para mim.

_N__ão é preciso dizer que eu fiquei profundamente desapontada._

Aconteceu a mesma coisa durante a quinta e a sexta aulas. Edward nunca fez contato visual comigo, nem ao menos disse 'ola', até mesmo na aula de Biologia, onde nos foi dada a tarefa de ler um material em silêncio. Ele se sentou a uns 60 centímetros de mim e não conseguiu pronunciar nem um simples cumprimento.

Na sala de estudos, eu assinei a lista de chamada e procurei ao redor por uma mesa vazia. A área principal estava lotada e bastante barulhenta para uma biblioteca. Caminhando através das portas para a seção de referência, havia duas mesas desocupadas vazias em uma área fechada muito pequena com uma janela gigante com vista para o pátio. Eu me sentei, olhando para a janela e pegando meus livros.

Eu estava imersa no meu dever de História quando uma mochila caindo na mesa me assustou. Quando eu olhei para cima, seus olhos atacaram os meus. Eles eram um cinza pálido hoje, não totalmente verdes. "Você está sentada na minha mesa." Ele disse sem rodeios, fazendo o meu sorriso involuntário desaparecer em uma careta.

"Oh, eu sinto muito, eu não sabia." Respondi timidamente, olhando ao redor para a mesa vazia ao nosso lado. "Eu vou sentar ali, eu acho." Eu disse rapidamente, juntando as minhas coisas.

"Não, fique. Tudo bem." Ele disse calmamente. Sua boca se abriu para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas ele a fechou e balançou sua cabeça. Ele puxou uma cadeira com um som áspero quando ela arrastou pelo chão e deslizou no assento.

"Obrigada." Murmurei baixinho, insultada e, muito possivelmente, até um pouco magoada. Eu pensei pelo menos que, depois de ontem na casa da árvore, nós poderíamos nos considerar amigos, ou, no mínimo, conhecidos. Mas ele parecia não querer nada comigo.

Eu continuei fazendo o meu dever, roubando olhares rápidos para ele através da mesa. Ocasionalmente seus olhos encontravam os meus, mas ele rapidamente desviava seu olhar para qualquer lugar. Perto do final desse período, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory e Makenna Santiago se aproximaram da minha mesa. Eu suspirei, reconhecendo a presença delas e a reputação que eu tinha ouvido que elas ganharam nos últimos anos.

"Ei, Bella. É bom ter você de volta na cidade." Lauren disse, enquanto apoiava o queixo na palma da sua mão, sua voz grossa sem sinceridade. Edward revirou os olhos em aborrecimento do outro lado da mesa enquanto continuava a escrever em seu caderno.

"Ei, pessoal... como vocês estão?" Eu perguntei, sentindo-me instintivamente territorialista. Eu não tinha falado com elas em anos, e se eu me lembro muito bem, foram elas que começaram a se afastar da nossa turma. Eu conhecia Lauren e Jessica desde o ensino fundamental, mas eu nunca conheci Makenna até Rose apontá-la no refeitório. Ela era pequena, com cabelo escuro e encaracolado, e lindos olhos cor de avelã.

"Oi, Edward. Eu gostei da sua jaqueta. Ela é tão James Dean." Makenna disse, estendo a mão pelo espaço entre eles para tocar o couro. Os olhos dele se arregalaram enquanto acompanhavam a aproximação da mão dela. Ele inalou profundamente e ela retraiu seu braço de volta ao seu lado, claramente sentindo que o seu toque não era bem-vindo na propriedade dele. A troca silenciosa deixou todo mundo desconfortável.

"Obrigado." Ele murmurou, olhando diretamente para mim. Tomei isso como um olhar que significava que, se eu quisesse sentar na _sua _mesa, então isso me incluía e excluía a presente companhia.

"Hm, então, ouça... estávamos pensando se você queria sair conosco nesse fim de semana?" Jessica disse, aproximando-se de mim. Lauren também se aproximou um pouco e eu me encostei de volta em minha cadeira, aumentando o espaço entre nós. Parecia um daqueles documentários do Discovery Channel com as hienas se preparando para matar.

Observei os olhos de Edward arregalarem e então fecharem em fendas enquanto ele balançava sua minuciosamente, o suficiente para que eu pudesse prestar atenção ao seu aviso. "Eu, uhm, já tenho planos com Rose e Alice. Vocês podem se juntar a nós, no entanto".

"Não, obrigada." Lauren retrucou. "Nós não fazemos mais parte do mesmo círculo social, se você entende o que eu quero dizer." Ela torceu o nariz, enquanto as garotas levantavam dos seus assentos.

"Avise-nos se você mudar de ideia, Bella." Jessica disse enquanto elas se afastavam. "Tchau, Edward." Ele não respondeu.

Olhei para ele interrogativamente. "O que...?"

"Elas não são boas pessoas, Bella. Makenna tudo bem, eu acho, mas as outras duas são... simplesmente fique longe delas. Eu estou falando sério." Essa foi a coisa mais sincera que eu já ouvi dele, não que nós já tivéssemos realmente tido uma conversa antes, mas o olhar em seus olhos e a convicção em sua voz fizeram minha respiração pular uma batida. Eu assenti mudamente em concordância.

Quando o sinal tocou alguns minutos depois, eu me levantei, assumindo que nós caminharíamos juntos até o ginásio, mas ele se afastou de mim sem dizer uma palavra. Encontrei as garotas no vestiário, troquei de roupa e fui para a quadra para ser agredida pelas bolas de vôlei. Consegui desviar de duas, mas três bateram na minha cabeça e machuquei meu dedo tentando afastar uma saraivada irregular. Era como estar no inferno, só que pior.

Jasper correu até mim, perguntando baixinho se hoje eu encontraria com eles na casa da árvore hoje novamente. Eu sorri, dei de ombros e disse que sim. Alice e Rose olharam interrogativamente para mim, mas eu as evitei e me senti horrível por isso. Por dentro eu estava voando, e eu ainda nem tinha ficado chapada.

Parei na minha garagem, esperando ver o carro de Edward estacionado em frente à minha casa esperando, como o de Jasper estava ontem, mas o carro não estava lá e nem em sua garagem. Pegando a minha mochila, entrei para dizer olá para Charlie, que estava ocupado colocando algumas roupas na sua mala. Peguei uma garrafa de água na geladeira, verifiquei se minha maquiagem não estava escorrendo pelos meus olhos e disse ele que eu sairia um pouco. Ele beijou minha cabeça, avisou que talvez não estivesse aqui quando eu voltasse e eu acenei um tchau.

Percorri o caminho até a casa da árvore, encontrando-a ainda vazia. Enquanto sentei no balanço de plástico amarelo para esperar, eu me perguntava se eles tinham esquecido, ou se Edward deliberadamente tinha jogado o carro de um penhasco em uma tentativa desesperada de evitar sair comigo. Prendendo meus dedos firmemente ao redor das cordas do balanço, e me movi para frente, deixando o balanço ir. Enquanto o impulso gradualmente me levava mais para o alto, senti a brisa gelada em meu rosto quando me movi para a frente, e meu cabelo se agitando ao redor em emaranhados enquanto eu balançava para trás.

O movimento do velho balanço fez um terrível som alto de rangido, quase como um grunhido. Eu ri ao som peculiar e a sensação peculiar de voar através do ar exatamente como eu tinha feito incontáveis vezes quando eu era criança. Era um sentimento tão libertador, quase como se eu estivesse flutuando, mas ainda em total controle, e eu fiz um nota mental para fazer isso mais vezes.

Ouvi vozes e folhas esmagando sob pés, muito cedo para eu conseguir abrandar. Edward e Jasper apareceram no caminho da minha casa lado a lado, com sorrisos em seus rostos. Eu diminuí o balanço quando eles se aproximaram, arrastando meus sapatos ao longo da grama úmida sob meus pés.

Uma vez dentro da casa, Edward fechou a porta atrás dele e eu abri as cortinas para a pequena janela permitir a entrada de um pouco de luz.

Jasper acendeu o baseado exatamente então, passando-o para mim primeiro. Eu dei uma tragada e depois o passei para os meus companheiros. Quando nós estávamos suficientemente chapados e fizemos várias declarações sobre estar em tal estado, nós nos sentamos e ficamos quietos por um tempo.

Edward mordeu a parte interna da sua bochecha, cruzando suas pernas em frente a ele, enquanto Jasper se inclinou para trás apoiado em seus cotovelos, esticando suas longas pernas ao meu lado.

Seu pé roçou minha perna e ele disse, "Oh, desculpe, eu sujei você?"

Ele se sentou rapidamente, limpando a lama de mim. Eu encolhi os ombros, dizendo, "Não tem importância", porque realmente não tinha. Edward sorriu brevemente antes de desviar seu olhar quase perdido. Ele era estranho, com certeza.

"Então, o que vocês fazem por aqui nos finais de semana?" Eu perguntei. Eu tive uma súbita vontade de um cigarro.

"A menos que haja uma festa, nas sextas-feiras nós geralmente vamos para La Push e nos divertimos por lá. Os sábados são foda. É considerado a noite dos encontros, ou alguma merda assim".

"A praia de La Push?" Perguntei, lembrando as inúmeras vezes em que a minha família tinha ido para lá ao longo dos anos.

"Sim, nós vamos para a lanchonete lá. Tem um grande toldo e mesas de piquenique. Todo mundo traz bebidas e nós apenas ficamos lá ouvindo músicas e coisas assim. Você está em Forks, babe... não é exatamente a cidade mais emocionante do mundo." Ele riu.

"Não, parece ótimo para mim. Alice e Rosalie geralmente vão para lá, ou..." Eu perguntei, sem ainda ter consultado minhas colegas do sexo feminino sobre as atividades do final de semana.

"Sim, normalmente. Como eu disse, não existem muitas opções. Você sempre pode ir ao cinema em Port Angeles, ou algo assim, mas ninguém realmente quer dirigir para tão longe".

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Ei, Edward, você fuma, certo?" Eu perguntei. Ele ergueu a cabeça inesperadamente, seus olhos cinzas perfurando os meus marrons. "Você pode me dar um cigarro?"

Ele enfiou a mão no bolso, colocando o pacote no chão entre nós, em vez de simplesmente entregar um para mim. Ele o deslizou um pouco para a frente e eu agradeci, puxando um do maço quase vazio. Ele resgatou o maço, puxou um para si mesmo e o acendeu.

"A qualquer hora." Ele respondeu diretamente, soprando a fumaça para o teto. Observei seus lábios envolverem o filtro branco, sentindo o impulso quase incontrolável de colocar a minha boca naquele cigarro depois dele para que eu pudesse sentir o gosto dele.

_Eu queria __tão fodidamente sentir o gosto dele._

A visão da sua boca se movendo em torno daquele cigarro instintivamente fez com que eu tocasse os meus próprios lábios. Eu os lambi, colocando o cigarro em minha boca, hipnotizada pelo seu rosto. Ele olhou de volta para mim, franzindo os lábios antes de soprar um anel perfeito de fumaça sobre as nossas cabeças. Observei o jeito que os músculos da sua garganta se moviam e a leve saliência do seu pomo de Adão enquanto sacudia. Eu queria lambê-lo.

_Uau, v__ocê é uma garotinha queimada._

O que pareceu como um milhão de anos na minha forma chapada foi provavelmente segundos, mas eu não conseguia evitar sentir-me exposta e envergonha e excitada, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Rindo da minha estupidez, saí dos meus devaneios vagos e pedi a ele o isqueiro. Edward o jogou para mim com o braço elevado por cima do ombro, embora eu estivesse sentada cerca de 50 centímetros dele. Ele passou por cima da minha cabeça com um som zuindo e bateu contra a parede de madeira alguns metros de mim, caindo no chão com uma pancada.

"Ooooops, desculpe." Ele desculpou-se imediatamente enquanto se encolhia.

"Jesus, Edward." Eu disse. "Meu padrasto poderia usar esse braço no time dele." Estendendo a mão atrás de mim, peguei o isqueiro e acendi o cigarro.

"Qual é o time?" Jasper perguntou, rolando para o seu lado enquanto apoiava sua cabeça na palma da sua mão.

"Oh, uh... meu padrasto é o receptor***** dos Dodgers." Eu disse, soprando uma lufada de fumaça na direção da pequena janela.

_*** **__Receptor__ (__C__), ou "__catcher"__:__ é uma posição no baseball. O receptor agacha-se atrás da home plate e recebe a bola do arremessador. No sistema numérico usado para registrar jogadas defensivas, o receptor é apontado como o número 2._

Os dois olharam um para o outro incredulamente e, ao mesmo tempo, perguntaram, "Phil Dwyer?"

Eu ri, não percebendo que eles eram fãs de baseball. "Sim, vocês o conhecem?"

Edward divagou sobre como Phil foi apelidado de "Homem Biônico" por causa do seu joelho de metal, como ele havia ganhado a medalha de ouro para o time dos Estados Unidos nas Olimpíadas de Sydney em 2000, como ele havia jogado no Florida Suns antes de ir para o Arizona Diamondbacks, em seguida se machucou antes de finalmente assinar com o Dodgers no ano passado. Ele também falou sobre a média de rebatidas de Phil e algumas outras estatísticas entediantes, mas minha cabeça meio que flutuava nas nuvens naquele ponto.

Eu me sentei com os olhos arregalados e ri novamente porque, primeiro, eu nunca o tinha visto falar tanto e, segundo, ele tinha uma paixão nele que era inegável. Esse garoto era fã de baseball, com absoluta certeza. Eu achei interessante que ele era capaz de não somente lembrar todas essas informações enquanto estava chapado, mas falar sobre isso coerentemente.

"Estou impressionada." Eu disse.

"O padrasto dela é Phil Dwyer." Edward disse para Jasper novamente, como se ele ainda não conseguisse acreditar nisso.

"Eu posso conseguir uma bola autografada para você, se você quiser." Eu disse. As expressões em seus rostos eram impagáveis.

Peguei uma revista Seventeen da pilha bagunçada no canto e comecei a folheá-la enquanto eles conversavam um com o outro sobre estatísticas de baseball e outras coisas. Eu não era muito fã de esportes. Minha mãe me levava para os jogos de Phil e nós sentávamos com todas as outras esposas dos jogadores, mas eu achava isso muito chato e tedioso. Na verdade, eu nunca consegui entender qual era a emoção do jogo, se não admirar as belas bundas dos jogadores em suas calças apertadas.

"Merda!" Eu choraminguei quando cortei meu dedo no papel, deixando escorrer uma pequena gota de sangue. "Estúpidos e inúteis formulários de assinatura!" Chupei meu dedo ardendo, tirando o sangue na minha boca enquanto os dois me observavam intensamente. Em minha cabeça, parecia que tudo o que eu fazia era abertamente sexual, embora isso provavelmente não fosse nem sequer remotamente atrativo. Eu de repente fiquei com muita vontade de fazer xixi, mas lembrei que meu pai ainda estava em casa.

"Ei, estaria tudo bem se eu usasse o banheiro de vocês? Charlie está em casa e eu não quero que ele me veja chapada." Ambos balançaram suas cabeças e nós descemos da casa da árvore para seguir nosso caminho até a casa deles. Havia um estranho furgão rosa com margaridas pintadas estacionado na garagem circular.

"Esse é o carro de Emmett?" Eu perguntei brincando, obviamente sabendo que não era.

Eles caíram na gargalhada e Jasper murmurou, "Esse é o carro do serviço de limpeza".

_Ah, __é claro que eles têm um serviço de limpeza._

Eles me guiaram através das portas duplas da frente para a gigantesca entrada de mármore cinza pálido. Eu fiquei parada boquiaberta por alguns instantes, admirando a elegância, a enormidade e o conforto de tudo aquilo. Na verdade, eu esperava que a casa fosse pretensiosa e toda decorada, mas não era nada disso. Apesar do piso frio e do teto alto, o enorme espaço aberto era bastante quente e convidativo. As paredes eram de um amarelo amanteigado suave, as bordas com molduras brancas e faixas no meio.

No lado direito ficava uma sala aberta com um grande piano preto em uma plataforma em um nível mais baixo. Atrás dele havia uma enorme lareira com uma bela pintura pendurada sobre a proteção exterior decorativa de madeira. Aos lados da lareira havia grandes janelas, sem cortinas, eu supus que para permitir a entrada da luz solar. Atrás dessa sala ficava a cozinha, que eu só consegui ver um pequeno pedaço através entrada curvada.

À nossa esquerda havia uma enorme sala de estar artisticamente decorada com sofás de camurça quase brancos, que pareciam bastante convidativos para sentar-se. Havia uma lareira nessa sala também, com uma proteção exterior esculpida e pedaços de mármore em volta da madeira. Várias fotos em preto e branco da família enchiam a proteção exterior e eu sabia que em algum momento eu gostaria de vê-las. Além desse cômodo parecia haver um pequeno cômodo com portas francesas. Lá dentro, outro conjunto de sofás pretos e uma televisão de tela plana.

Os garotos tiraram seus sapatos e os colocaram ao lado de um banco acolchoado perto da porta. Eu fiz o mesmo, colocando as minhas minúsculas sapatilhas ao lado dos seus tênis enormes.

Na nossa frente havia uma grande escada que levava até o segundo andar, curvada em um arco com uma pequena mesa estabelecida sob uma linda pintura. Era um Salvador Dali, e eu reconheci aquele quadro pelas incontáveis visitas ao museu que minha mãe e eu fazíamos quando morávamos perto de Nova York. Como como se fosse atraída por uma força invisível, eu me aproximei da pintura.

"É original?" Eu perguntei, fascinada.

"Você conhece Dali?" Edward perguntou incrédulo, tirando sua jaqueta para pendurá-la no armário da frente.

"Hm, sim. Eu morei em Nova York um pouco e minha mãe e eu fizemos incontáveis viagens aos museus de lá. Dali é um dos meus favoritos".

O sorriso de Edward desapareceu e ele disse, "Você morou em Nova York?"

"Só por alguns meses e então nós nos mudamos para..."

"Ele não é o original." Jasper interrompeu. "Papai queria um desesperadamente para adicionar em sua coleção, mas esses quadros são difíceis de encontrar, a não ser que você conheça as pessoas certas".

Eu assenti, sentindo minha bexiga doer. "Banheiro?"

Jasper me levou ao banheiro que ficava ao lado da enorme cozinha, mas encontramos a empregada lá de joelhos fazendo a limpeza. Ele a cumprimentou educadamente e então murmurou algo sobre seu banheiro e de Emmett ser 'fodidamente nojento'. Edward suspirou, oferecendo para me deixar usar seu banheiro, o que extraiu de Jasper uma sobrancelha levantada. A troca foi estranha, mas eu estava chapada, então eu pensei que provavelmente tive uma alucinação disso.

Com os olhos semi-encobertos por pálpebras espessas, Edward me levou pelas escadas. Nós caminhamos lentamente pelo corredor acarpetado até a última porta.

Novamente, eu fiquei hipnotizada pela visão. Eu não tinha certeza se foi porque eu estava muito chapada. O quarto dela parecia ter saído de um catálogo da Pottery Barn ou Equipamentos de Restauração.

Era tão intensamente suave e sereno, ainda que perturbadoramente estéril ao mesmo tempo. Nada estava fora do lugar. Não havia aquela desorganização típica de um adolescente, sem pilhas de roupas, nem uma partícula de poeira em cima dos seus móveis escuros. Mas, mais notável do que isso, não havia enfeites nas prateleiras além de fileiras de livros e CDs. Nenhum prêmio ou troféu, nenhuma foto de família ou amigos, nenhum banner ou pôster de mulheres seminuas nas paredes. Em cima da sua mesa estava um laptop e a sua mochila da escola.

_Tão incomum para um adolescente._

O quarto tinha o teto alto com uma clarabóia no centro, paredes cinzas cremosas e brilhantes molduras brancas que contrastavam com o rico marrom dos seus móveis. Sua cama estava meticulosamente arrumada com um edredom branco estilo de hotel que tinha uma borda cinza listrada correndo em torno das bordas, e almofadas combinando estabelecidas contra a sua cabeceira. À esquerda havia um sofá de couro marrom parecendo confortável. À direita, uma lareira de tijolos com uma televisão de tela plana pendurada sobre ela, que ficava posicionada entre duas portas.

"Edward, é lindo." Eu admirei enquanto eu chupava meu dedo ensanguentado. "Eu acho que vim no dia certo, a empregada aparentemente já limpou o seu quarto".

Ele atravessou o quarto e abriu a porta do banheiro para mim. "Não, ele é sempre assim. Ela não tem permissão para entrar no meu quarto. Ninguém tem." Ele disse calmamente.

Eu olhei para ele por alguns segundos, extasiada pelos seus olhos. "Seus olhos estão cinza hoje." Eu sussurrei. Eu queria tanto estender minha mão e tocar seu rosto.

"Oh, uhm... eles mudam de cor de acordo com que estou vestindo." Ele respondeu suavemente, com um pequeno sorriso.

Algo se agitou em meu peito novamente e eu entrei no banheiro antes que eu vomitasse, ou explodisse em lágrimas, ou montasse em suas pernas – qualquer uma das três uma possibilidade genuína.

"Há Band-Aids no armário ao lado da pia." Ele disse através da porta. "Não suje nada de sangue... por favor." Eu revirei os olhos e chupei meu dedo novamente.

Olhei ao redor do lindo banheiro, que era aproximadamente do tamanho do meu quarto, e suspirei. Novamente – imaculado, meticulosamente limpo e sem bagunça. Espreitei para a pia – nem um único pêlo de barba poderia ser encontrado e, pela aparência lisa do seu rosto, ele tinha definitivamente feito a barba essa manhã. Não sei por que isso me fascinava tanto, acho que eu estava acostumada com os únicos dois homens na minha vida serem desleixados.

Usei o banheiro, lavei as mãos e notei a toalha de mão verde musgo pendurada perfeitamente nivelada na prateleira ao lado da pia. Eu fiquei com medo de usá-la, então eu apenas bati minhas delicadamente, não realmente as enxugando muito. Limpando-as na minha legging, abri o armário para procurar o Band-Aid e murmurei, "Puta merda".

Havia seis prateleiras de produtos de higiene, todas as marcas famosas que eu não reconheci dos corredores de cosméticos do Walmart.

_Eu aposto que ele nunca seria __capturado morto aqui._

Contei 17 potes de loção, cremes, colônias e tônicos, e uma variedade incontável de produtos para cabelo. Eles estavam organizados por altura, rótulos voltados para a frente, alinhados em uma perfeita fila. Parecia um cruzamento entre _Dormindo com o Inimigo_ e _Psicopata Americano_. E, sinceramente, se ele parecesse mesmo com algum personagem desses filmes, eu deveria sair correndo desse banheiro gritando pela minha vida.

Mas eu não fiz isso.

Eu simplesmente não podia.

"Ei, Edward." Eu disse, abrindo a porta. Ele estava sentado no outro lado do quarto em seu sofá, com uma perna dobrada sob ele esperando por mim. "Você tem um pouco de TOC*****, não é?" Eu ri, dizendo isso completamente como uma piada.

_*__TOC__: transtorno obsessivo compulsivo._

Seu rosto caiu e ele balançou a cabeça lentamente em reconhecimento silencioso quando seus olhos encontraram os meus. Naquele momento, algo passou entre nós que me chocou. Eu percebi que ele não apenas tinha permitido que eu entrasse em seu quarto, mas admitido algo que era profundamente pessoal e particular e, possivelmente, constrangedor para ele.

_E eu tinha __feito piada dele._

_Sua idiota__ fodida._

Estranheza encheu o ar enquanto ele desviava o olhar, mexendo com suas mãos no seu colo. Ele parecia tão infantil, assim como ele estava essa manhã, sem sua jaqueta de couro para se esconder, somente sua timidez e sua raiva. Sua camiseta cinza com nervuras agarrada ao seu peito e braços, revelando a perfeição definida debaixo do tecido.

"Eu sinto muito, eu não quis..." Eu disse, plantada firmemente na porta do banheiro me sentindo como uma completa idiota. "Eu só estava brincando".

"Não tem importância." Ele disse calmamente, encolhendo os ombros. "Eu sou um maníaco por limpeza. Algumas pessoas chamam isso de TOC. Depende a quem você perguntar".

Em um último esforço para corrigir o que eu havia dito anteriormente, eu disse, "Bem, eu suponho que eu preferiria que meu namorado fosse limpo em vez de desleixado." Quando ele olhou para mim com suas sobrancelhas erguidas juntas, eu percebi o que havia dito. "Hm, não que você seja o meu namorado... ou será... ou queira ser... quero dizer, só que se eu tivesse que escolher entre um e outro, eu escolheria o outro..." Ele riu, balançando a cabeça.

"Edward." Eu disse, suspirando. "Eu realmente estou chapada e eu não faço ideia do que estou falando agora." Ele assentiu com um sorriso, ainda rindo para mim. O clima ficou mais leve quando ele se levantou do sofá, abriu uma gaveta da sua cômoda e tirou um maço de cigarro. Ele me ofereceu um e eu aceitei de bom grado enquanto passamos pela porta de vidro para a grande varanda do lado de fora.

A madeira caiada se esticava todo o caminho pelo comprimento da casa, conectando três conjuntos de portas de vidro, que eu assumi serem os quartos de cada um dos garotos. Ela envolvia em torno do lado da casa, onde estava o quarto de Edward, terminando com uma longa escada que levava até o pátio no andar de baixo. Em uma ampla parte da varanda que se lançava para fora no meio, havia uma confortável poltrona de vime, cadeiras e uma mesa de café com um guarda-sol.

Agarrei minha mão sobre o parapeito, espreitando sobre a borda. Lá embaixo eu podia ver uma parte do seu pátio coberto, uma cadeira e uma enorme churrasqueira de aço.

Olhando mais adiante, a visão era de tirar o fôlego. Eu ofeguei, nunca percebendo a verdadeira beleza e magnificência que estavam além da casa em que eu vivi a maior parte da minha vida. Eu podia ouvir o barulho do riacho que passava atrás da casa deles, a maior parte dele visível da varanda. A paisagem era salpicada com pinheiros altos e, além deles, montanhas verdes exuberantes com nuvens cinza nos topos. "Uau, essa vista é incrível." Fiquei me perguntando se Edward costumava vir aqui todas as manhãs para ver o nascer do sol.

"Você vem muito aqui fora?" Eu perguntei. Ele estava a poucos metros de mim, apoiando seu pé no degrau mais baixo da grade enquanto fumava.

"Às vezes." Ele deu de ombros. Percebi que seus olhos estavam fixos em meus pés descalços. Eu remexi meus dedos dos pés, que estavam pintados de rosa choque. Cada unha dos meus dedões tinha um sol amarelo brilhante pintado neles, ideia da minha mãe de algo para lembrar dela.

"Sol?" Ele perguntou, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Para me lembrar de casa." Eu disse suavemente, levemente envergonhada porque aquilo era muito pessoal para mim. "Bem, para me lembrar da Califórnia, porque eu acho que aqui é a minha casa agora".

"Você vai se acostumar com isso." Ele disse com um aceno de cabeça. Eu acho que era uma declaração que ecoava a sua própria experiência. "Essa é a cor verdadeira da sua pele?"

Olhei para baixo para as linhas branco leitosas de Vs invertidos que as minhas havaianas tinham deixado nos meus pés. "Sim, eu sou meio pálida. Você não gosta de se bronzear?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Não realmente, não." Eu assenti, sentindo-me estranha e momentaneamente sem atrativos.

Ficamos quietos por alguns minutos, olhando para o horizonte. Notei que ao lado esquerdo da casa havia uma comprida construção de vidro. "O que é aquilo, a garagem?" Edward riu, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

"A garagem fica na frente".

"O quarto dos empregados?" Ergui minhas sobrancelhas em questão.

Ele riu. "Nós não temos empregados, apenas um serviço de limpeza".

"É a mesma coisa." Eu disse. "Ohhhh, eu sei... é onde Emmett esconde os pedaços de corpos das suas ex-namoradas?" Seus ombros chacoalharam com suas risadas silenciosas. "É a sua sede de espionagem? Já sei... seu pai tem uma legião de vampiros famintos presos ali?"

"Sim, certo, vampiros em Forks. Isso é original".

"Vamos lá... conte-me." Eu implorei.

Ele revirou os olhos e deu outra tragada em sue cigarro. "É uma piscina coberta".

"Vocês têm uma piscina coberta? Oh, uau, isso é incrível!" Eu sorri de alegria, surpresa com a minha própria animação infantil. Ele riu novamente e colocou os dedos sobre seus lábios.

"Shhh. Super segredo. Não conte a ninguém".

Eu assenti. "Por que segredo?"

"Porque Emmett costuma dar festas aqui de tempos em tempos e nós não queremos idiotas bêbados entupindo o sistema de filtragem com seus vômitos".

"Ahhhh, entendi." Eu disse, balançando a cabeça. "Eu aposto que vocês têm uma pista de boliche em seu porão também." Eu disse, mais para mim mesma do que para ele.

Seu rosto ficou um leve tom de vermelho quando ele riu e desviou o olhar para longe.

"Nããããão." Eu disse em descrença. "Vocês têm uma pista de boliche de verdade no porão?" Eu gritei. "Vamos lá..."

Ele riu. "Tem somente uma pista".

"Uma pista? Dê o fora daqui." Eu disse incredulamente, soando como uma chapada total.

"Você joga?" Ele perguntou, genuinamente surpreso.

"Inferno, não. Você já me viu na aula de Educação Física? Eu não tenho nenhuma habilidade atlética, qualquer que seja".

"Sim, eu já te vi no ginásio. Você... é... desajeitada. Boliche poderia ser definitivamente um perigo para as pessoas ao seu redor." Ele riu.

"O quê?" Eu disse, colocando minha mão sobre o meu peito, fingindo estar insultada. "Eu não sou desajeitada, eu simplesmente não sou verticalmente adepta como algumas pessoas." Eu disse com a cabeça erguida.

"Você é totalmente desajeitada." Ele deu uma gargalhada, soprando um pouco mais de fumaça. Eu estiquei a minha mão para divertidamente dar um tapa em seu bíceps, mas ele recuou e se afastou mais rápido do que eu poderia atingi-lo. Foi quase instintivo, como se ele visse isso vindo antes de realmente acontecer.

"Uau, você tem reflexos muito rápidos para um drogado." Eu comentei. "Ei." Eu disse, completamente distraída enquanto eu caminhava lentamente até uma parte da varanda que envolvia ao redor da casa. "Eu me pergunto se você consegue ver o meu quarto daqui".

Exatamente então, Jazz invadiu através das portas gritando algo sobre eu demorar um tempo malditamente longo para fazer xixi e que ele estava fodidamente morrendo de fome e comeria seu próprio pé se ele não conseguisse comida agora.

Nós sentamos na cozinha comendo uma mistura de cereais e bolos de arroz, o que não fez nada para afastar a sede da boca. Eu estava desejando uma Sprite gelada, mas tudo o que eles conseguiram encontrar na enorme despensa foi uma garrafa de água quente Perrier sabor limão. Isso servia.

Eles se desculparam pela falta de um 'lanche fodidamente decente' enquanto eu andava repetidamente até a janela da frente para checar se a caminhonete de Charlie havia saído. Eu disse a eles que da próxima vez nós teríamos uma festa de larica na minha casa porque eu tinha alguns lanches realmente bons lá. Uma vez que vi a caminhonete de Charlie sair, agradeci os dois e fui embora, feliz, mas triste ao mesmo tempo.

Eu amava a companhia dos dois e fiquei contente com a minha conversa e de Edward na varanda, tão superficial como foi. Eu estava definitivamente, sem sombra de dúvidas, atraída por Edward e, pela minha vida, eu não conseguia descobrir por que. Talvez fosse sua coisa misteriosa e taciturna? Talvez fosse o fato de que ele mal sabe que eu existia na escola? Talvez seja que eu realmente apreciava um desafio?

_Isso não sou eu, no entanto._

_Ei, você veio aqui __tentando recomeçar sua vida, então talvez você seja uma pessoa diferente agora._

Depois de terminar meu dever de casa, comi um jantar saudável de sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim e banana, e verifiquei meu e-mail. Passei um tempo cuidadosamente escolhendo a roupa que eu usaria no dia seguinte antes de ir para a cama.

_Querido Deus,_

_Por favor, abençoe e alimente todas as crianças que passam fome na Som__ália e dê às pessoas sem teto um lugar quente para dormir. Por favor, proteja a minha família e meus amigos e mantenha Charlie seguro no seu caso. Obrigada por me manter relativamente livre de acidentes pelos últimos dias, e eu apreciaria muito o mesmo pelos próximos dias também. Além disso, obrigada por hoje com Edward. Eu espero que haja mais dias como esse, mesmo que eu não saiba por que eu gosto dele. Eu gosto dele, certo?_

_Am__ém._

Às 22hs00 eu apaguei a luz e fiquei deitada no escuro por um longo tempo. Eu pensei nos olhos de Edward e em como eles estavam incrivelmente cinza hoje, e na sua boca, na forma como seus lábios se moviam quando ele ria. Eu o imaginei em seu sofá, sua camiseta cinza apertada dobrada cuidadosamente no assento ao lado dele, usando apenas sua calça jeans e nada mais. Ele era tão lindo e intrigante, mas havia algo definitivamente estranho nele que eu ainda não conseguia entender o que era.

Então, em vez de insistir nisso, deslizei minha mão sob a cintura do meu pijama.

Naquela noite, assim como fez na noite anterior, eu imaginei Edward trabalhando seus dedos em mim, levando-me para um lugar que era mágico.

E eu sonhei um sonho com ele muito doce.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>

_Dormindo com __o Inimigo_ é um filme estrelado por Julia Roberts, onde seu marido era um psicopata abusivo que a fazia tirar todos os rótulos da despensa e manter as toalhas alinhadas. _Psicopata Americano _American Psycho é estrelado por Christian Bale, que era semelhante a Edward em seu TOC e limpeza, mas em um nível totalmente diferente. Ah, e ele assassinava pessoas. Se você tiver uma chance, assista ao receber uma chance, assista à "Rotina Matinal" daquela manhã no youtube. É fantasticamente assustador e perturbador, mesmo que você nunca tenha visto o filme.

Link para a "Rotina Matinal": http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=CGeAMVK75T4&feature =related (retirar os espaços)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Então, o que acharam desse capítulo? __Parece que Edward está se abrindo um pouco com Bella, mas ainda há um longo caminho até que ele fique confortável com a presença dela... e, assim como Edward, as noites de Bella tb são recheadas de imagens de Edward... até quando será que eles conseguirão esconder esses "acontecimentos"?_

_A música do capítulo pode ser ouvida aqui: __http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=nZzknLiIFho (retirar os espaços)_

_Ah, não consegui enviar 'teaser' para as pessoas abaixo pq não tinha o e-mail: **Flora Sly, minne, Bee** e **Renata**. Quem não tem conta no FF, lembre-se de colocar o e-mail como o meu: **ju(.)martinhao(arroba)gmail(.)com**, senão o FF corta. E caso alguém **não **queira teaser, é só falar e eu não mando..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Ah, desculpem pela demora em postar, mas realmente meu tempo está super complicado e eu mal estou dando conta de traduzir as fics... o próximo cap. virá no domingo mesmo, sem atraso! Só não sei se conseguirei mandar teaser a tempo, mas vou tentar..._

__O cronograma das fics está meio "bagunçado", mas é que meu tempo na vida real está complicado e quase não estou conseguindo traduzir, mas amanhã, com o feriado, tentarei postar tudo e deixar as fics "em dia"...__


	5. Eu quero beijar você

**~ High Anxiety ~**

**Capítulo 5 ~ Eu quero beijar você**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well it might be the smile<br>Or the way you look into my eyes  
>Baby ooh what to do<br>I won't know until I kiss you  
>That's why, that's why I got to have you<br>I got to have you baby**_

Bem, talvez seja o sorriso  
>Ou a maneira como você olha nos meus olhos<br>Baby, ooh, o que fazer  
>Eu não saberei até beijar você<br>É por isso, é por isso que eu tenho que ter você  
>Eu tenho que ter você, baby<p>

**I Want To Kiss You – Devin**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Edward ~<strong>

Minha vida é uma merda fodida.

Então, se eu não estivesse alto como a porra da coisa do Space Needle em Seattle, eu teria mijado na minha calça de 200 dólares bem ali na varanda. Quando eu a levei até ali, nunca me ocorreu que ela faria a observação. Mas ela se inclinou para frente e, eu juro por Deus, um olhar de melancólica admiração encheu seus olhos quando ela perguntou se eu podia ver a sua janela de onde estávamos.

Sua maldita janela filha da puta.

_Jesus Cristo._

Eu completamente entrei em pânico, quase ficando verde com o enjôo, a possibilidade da ocorrência de um ataque de pânico completo soprando iminente. Mas antes que eu pudesse realmente responder, ou pensar em algo inteligente para desviar sua atenção, Jazz apareceu e salvou a minha bunda. Eu sabia que devia uma grande a ele, e ele não não fazia ideia do grande favor que tinha acabado de fazer para mim. Se ela algum dia descobrisse, as espiadas dos shows noturnos acabariam abruptamente, assim como qualquer chance de ser amigo dela. Sem mencionar que eu adicionaria 'estranhas perversões voyeurísticas' à minha reputação de 'doido quietinho que se veste muito bem e evita estrogênio como se fosse praga'.

_Ei, pelos menos eles parariam de pensar que eu sou gay._

No entanto, mantendo em mente o fato de que ele a chamou de "Babe" e casualmente jogou seus braços ao redor dos ombros dela quando a conduzia para fora do meu quarto... eu deveria fodidamente ter chutado a bunda dele, assim nós estaríamos quites.

Meu plano limpo de ser um completo idiota com ela foi um fracasso total. A conversa que tivemos na minha varanda, apesar de ser totalmente inocente, poderia ser interpretada como altamente íntima para uma pessoa que não falava ou tocava uma garota menor de 18 anos a mais de um ano. Devo aproveitar a oportunidade para mencionar que - o controle e a responsabilidade por trás disso eram um trabalho fodidamente duro, e uma prática muito assustadora, devo acrescentar... mesmo para alguém tão organizado e metódico sobre as práticas mundanas cotidianas como eu era.

Mas, em algum momento, percebi que eu poderia ter conversas inocentes com ela, contanto que eu não a tocasse... ou a deixasse me tocar. Essa era a parte mais complicada.

Ela tinha se movido para dar um tapa no meu braço de brincadeira quando eu a provoquei sobre ela ser desajeitada e eu me atirei para trás como se ela tivesse piolhos e nós estivéssemos na segunda série. Ela ou pensaria que eu era uma bicha total e fique assustado por levar um tapa de uma garota, com germofobia*****... ou até mesmo fobofobia******, que é o que a maioria das pessoas pensa, afinal. É mais fácil deixar as pessoas assumir que eu tenho medo de ser tocado do que revelar a feia verdade. Eu suponho que é sempre mais fácil se esconder atrás de uma máscara do que mostrar todas as cicatrizes de um passado danificado e fodido externamente no meu rosto.

_*Germofobia (ou misofobia): termo usado para descrever um medo patológico de contato com sujeira, para evitar contaminação e germes._

_**Fobofobia (ou fobiafobia): é o medo extremo de possuir uma fobia, ou seja, a pessoa tem medo de possuir fobias. _

Principalmente cicatrizes que eu não merecia. Bem, não realmente.

Além disso, eu sabia que metade da população da Forks High School pensava que eu era gay. Eu nunca me defendi ou neguei isso, e eu sabia que havia rumores correndo por aí sobre mim, desde a primeira semana em que chegamos aqui. Não era uma noção muito longe – quero dizer, eu me vestia melhor do que qualquer um desses filhos da puta usando camisetas K-Mart já conheceu, eu dirijo um carro de 60 mil dólares, eu nunca converso, toco ou olho para qualquer coisa com peitos, eu tenho uma completa obsessão por limpeza, e um controle total com uma quantidade generosa de TOCs para uma boa medida. Exceto pelo meu exibicionismo, eu era exatamente todo o estereótipo característico e mais.

Independentemente da reputação que eu havia ganhado, imaginei que era melhor dessa forma, já que todas as garotas me deixavam em paz. Aparentemente, a população gay de Forks ainda estava se escondendo de forma duvidosa no metafórico armário porque eu nunca fui abordado por nenhum cara. Se eu pensasse bem sobre isso, eu deveria realmente estar ofendido por isso.

Porque... não é como se eu fosse feio.

Mas, considerando que eu era um idiota completamente indiferente simplesmente com todo mundo que cruzava meu caminho, não era surpresa alguma que eu tivesse apenas alguns amigos, não que eu quisesse realmente ter algum, em primeiro lugar. As companhias de Jazz e Emmett eram o suficiente para que eu sobrevivesse até que as coisas mudassem.

Mas nada dessa merda sequer me interessava porque, até dois dias atrás, nenhuma dessas garotas genéricas de cidade pequena – tentou forte demais parecer como uma estrela de Hollywood, chamou minha atenção.

Agora que Bella Swan haviam se mudado para a cidade, eu estava muito fodido.

E, para o meu completo desespero, somente no sentido figurativo e não no literal. _Nunca __no __literal._

Mas aqui estava Bella, na minha varanda comigo, com os pés descalços, chapada e rindo e completamente à vontade enquanto seu cabelo se agitava com o vento. Eu estava com medo de fazer papel de idiota... e, na verdade, isso era uma primeira vez para mim. Em Chicago, eu nunca tive problemas para falar com as garotas porque eu não dava realmente a mínima para nenhuma delas em particular. A conversa fluía facilmente e eu me tornava um filho da puta arrogante e charmoso... algumas características que devo ter herdado do meu pai biológico, tenho certeza disso. Eu também tinha uma tonelada de amigas, então falar com garotas era algo verdadeiramente comum para mim. Minha indiferença era muitas vezes confundida com confiança e, às vezes, arrogância, mas agora... agora eu era simplesmente uma bagunça. E tudo isso era culpa de Bella.

Eu realmente tive que apoiar meu pé na grande para impedir minha perna de tremer porque, aparentemente, Bella me deixava fodidamente nervoso. Foi extremamente difícil se recompor, principalmente quando se está sob efeito de drogas - por alguma razão, ela tinha um poder sobre mim que fazia alguns dos muros cuidadosamente construídos desmoronar, muito para o meu protesto. A maconha me deixava mais relaxado e natural, fazendo com que meus limites dissolvessem. Isso inteiramente frustrante porque ela era muito fácil de conversar, então eu não deveria estar fazendo papel de idiota na frente dela. Lá no fundo, eu sabia por que isso era difícil.

Eu nunca tinha me sentindo tão atraído por uma garota antes. Nunca.

_Eu estou tão fodido..._

Depois que ela foi embora, eu discretamente a observei caminhando para sua casa e sorri quando ela deixou cair suas chaves duas vezes enquanto tentava abrir a porta da frente. Jasper também observou, fazendo comentários grosseiros sobre a bunda dela, o que me fez querer jogá-lo no chão e esfregar areia em seus olhos.

Comemos o nosso obrigatório jantar feliz de casca de árvore orgânica e sem gordura / sem sal / sem gosto coberto com soja e fui malhar no porão com Emmett depois, ainda fodidamente faminto. Nós normalmente conversávamos durante os nossos exercícios, mas eu ainda estava muito confuso para admitir minha situação precária para ele. Às vezes ele pode ser um completo idiota, e eu sabia muito bem o que ele diria. _"Fôda __com __ela __e __não __seja __pego__"__._

Como se fosse assim tão fácil.

Então nós conversamos sobre música e aulas e eu mudei de assunto quando ele me perguntou se eu havia visto a filha de Charlie com sua ótima bunda.

E eu não preciso dizer como me irritava que todo mundo estava olhando isso, notando e agora abertamente discutindo sobre a bunda dela. Isso era estúpido... como se eu tivesse dando um tiro de espingarda na bunda dela, clamando todos os direitos sobre ela.

_Minha, minha, minha... eu a vi primeiro... minha._

Quando nós terminamos no porão, meu pai me chamou em seu escritório quando passei pela sua porta a caminho das escadas. Eu sabia que era uma questão de tempo até ele receber uma ligação com o relatório de progresso da Dra. Kate. Que fofoqueira do caralho ela era, ligando para o meu pai porque eu tive um pequeno acesso de raiva em seu consultório. Mesmo ela sendo obrigada a manter a confidencialidade entre médico/paciente, ela era obrigada a relatar o meu progresso (ou a falta dele) para os meus pais.

Apontando para a cadeira em frente à sua enorme mesa, ele disse suavemente, "Edward, por favor, sente-se." Ele recostou-se em sua cadeira de couro italiano, fechando a tela do seu laptop na mesa à sua frente. Eu banquei o inocente enquanto me sentava, esperando para ser repreendido. Eu me encolhi internamente enquanto sentei me contorcendo, obcecado porque eu odiava a ideia de estar coberto de suor e precisando de um banho.

Passei boa parte da conversa revirando os olhos e bufando para Carlisle e a sua argumentação para esperar a minha cooperação. Eu sabia que ele entendia o meu lado naquela acalorada discussão, assim como as minhas ações em seu escritório, mas aquele era o seu papel como pai, assim como meu médico, para me proteger. Aparentemente, comportar-se de maneira hostil com a psiquiatra designada a mim pelo tribunal certamente não era muito bom para o meu melhor interesse.

Simplesmente querer fugir daquela sala junto com a sensação torturante daquele couro quente sob as minhas coxas estava me deixando louco. Fiz uma promessa nada entusiasmada de me desculpar sinceramente com a Dra. Kate na nossa próxima sessão. Aproveitei a oportunidade para pedir algum Percocet para a minha dor de cabeça e ele timidamente, mas de forma gentil, deu-me seis pílulas dentro de um saquinho plástico. Eu sabia que ele estava hesitante sobre fazer isso, mas não havia nenhuma razão para estar... bem, não realmente. Com exceção do álcool e da maconha, eu não tinha tocado em nada ilegal desde que nós nos mudamos para Forks, mas ele era sempre cauteloso. Eu saí, desmoronando no meu quarto, irritado novamente.

Ainda era relativamente cedo, então depois do meu banho não masturbatório, passei o aspirador de pó no meu quarto e varri, como de costume, li mais um capítulo do livro para a aula de Inglês e trabalhei no meu projeto de História. Pensei sobre procurar alguma pornografia na internet, mas eu não queria que imagens imundas de vadias aleatórias arruinassem aquelas lindas de Bella me chupando mais tarde.

Fiquei espiando pela janela arqueada do banheiro, fazendo caretas quando meus pés descalços secos ficaram molhados na porcelana branca da banheira, para ver se a luz do quarto dela se acendia. Quando finalmente acendeu, eu fui para a varanda, cigarro e isqueiro na mão.

Ela estava em seu quarto por um tempo antes de fazer seu desfile pessoal em frente ao espelho. Roupa após roupa deslizou pela sua cabeça, modeladas e desdenhosamente rejeitadas, antes da seleção vencedora ser escolhida – alguma blusa de babado vermelha e uma calça jeans, eu acho. A distância não deixava que eu visse com clareza o que ela vestia abaixo da sua cintura. Ela usava um sutiã preto, aparentemente simples, e eu a imaginei usando algo rendado e calcinhas femininas combinando.

Ultimamente, eu tinha virado fã de calças com cintura baixa, bunda revelando calcinhas estilo shorts com sutiãs de renda e blusas simples justas com calcinha combinando (esse último era uma versão alternativa para a sempre elegante e clássica camisa branca de botões). Eu tinha visto pornografia o suficiente para saber o que eu gostava e, em minha mente fodida e altamente organizada, eu as tinha classificado em listas mentais agrupadas por preferências... com avaliação de estrelas... e talvez até mesmo um gráfico de barras, ou dois.

Ok, não realmente... mas eu poderia se eu realmente quisesse.

Antes, as garotas sobre as quais eu fantasiava eram corpos sem rostos, seminuas, que eu geralmente emprestava de filmes, revistas, ou pornografia, e as colocava em minha linha imaginária de visão enquanto eu me masturbava. Mas agora, o corpo havia se tornado bastante distinto. A garota das minhas fantasias tinha uma pele levemente bronzeada, seios médios e firmes, e uma barriga tonificada com um piercing prateado em seu umbigo, logo acima da linha da cintura da sua calça jeans justa de cintura baixa. Suas costas estavam sempre cobertas por um cortina de cabelo chocolate que era longo o bastante para quase alcançar aquelas pequenas covinhas sexy de cada lado da parte inferior das suas costas. E seu rosto... seu rosto era _fodidamente __lindo._

Depois que as luzes dela finalmente apagaram, voltei para dentro e percebi que o relógio na minha mesa de cabeceira marcava 22h17... ela tinha ido dormir tarde esta noite. Cruzando o quarto rapidamente, fechei a porta antes de ir ao meu banheiro pegar duas toalhas - uma úmida e a outra seca. Pesquei no fundo da gaveta do meu criado-mudo onde achei um pequeno frasco de lubrificante, em seguida deslizei sob as cobertas frias enquanto tirava a calça do meu pijama. Em minha cabeça, eu estava imaginando que era Bella fazendo isso por mim, de preferência com seus dentes enquanto eu removia minha camiseta, colocando-as cuidadosamente ao meu lado na cama.

Coloquei uma pequena toalha seca sobre a minha barriga, enchendo a minha mão com lubrificante antes de agarrar meu pau em minha mão direita. Ele estava duro como aço no momento, doendo para ter seu alívio dentro de uma boceta quente, mas, como um bom esporte, ele entendia que teria que se contentar com a palma da minha mão, como de costume.

Agarrei meu pau firmemente na minha palma, usando uma técnica inversa de carícia, da qual eu tinha ouvido Ben falando no vestiário na aula de Educação Física hoje mais cedo. Embora fosse uma posição meio estranha assim, meu polegar tocando a base e o mindinho acariciando a glande. Joguei meu braço esquerdo sobre os meus olhos enquanto imaginei Bella se movendo naquele balanço lá atrás, seu cabelo voando atrás dela em longas mechas crespas enquanto o vento a atingia pela frente. A sensação escorregadia de pele contra pele levou-me ao lugar que eu precisava estar com ela enquanto eu me imaginava caminhando para ela no balanço, agora estacionado enquanto ela olhava para cima com adoração para mim.

Minha mão começou a se mover um pouco mais rápido, enquanto eu me posicionava entre as suas pernas abertas, sua doce boca ao nível do meu pau. "Oi, Linda." Eu sussurrei, olhando para ela. Ela estava usando uma camiseta regata branca sem sutiã, o tecido fino claramente delineando a pele mais escura dos seus mamilos. Minha mão acariciou um pouco mais forte e eu deixei meu dedo mindinho esfregar círculos ao redor da cabeça e espalhar o liquido que estava se acumulando ali.

Em minha mente, corri meus dedos delicadamente ao longo da sua clavícula enquanto ela abria a minha calça jeans. Meu polegar traçou a alça da sua regata, puxando-a para fora do seu ombro gentilmente, expondo seus lindos seios eretos. A fricção foi aumentando, lubrificante aquecido e pele suave queimando sob a minha palma rígida enquanto eu acelerava o meu ritmo, arqueando a minha cabeça de volta para o travesseiro.

A boca de Bella lambeu a cabeça do meu pau enquanto eu substituía sua língua pelo meu dedo mindinho, e enquanto eu a observava deslizar meu membro entre os seus lábios. Eu gemi alto com a visão, contra a minha própria vontade, porque eu dividia um corredor com dois outros quartos ocupados. Não que meus dois irmãos não fizessem isso todas as noites, mas eu tenho absoluta certeza que nenhum deles queria me _ouvir_enquanto eu me masturbo.

"Porra, Linda, você é tão boa no meu pau." Sussurrei para ela. Ela olhou para mim através dos seus grossos cílios pretos, seu doce sorriso simplesmente mais perfeito pela adição do meu pau em sua boca. Minha Bella da fantasia mal tinha deslizado seus lábios até a base do meu pau quando eu me liberei, quente e jorrando na toalha colocada na minha barriga. Reprimi um grito quando gozei, espremendo-me firmemente enquanto eu me esvaziava.

Fiquei deitado, exausto e imóvel, um pouco frustrado sexualmente por alguns segundos antes de eu cuidadosamente me limpar. Eu raramente me masturbo na cama por causa da bagunça que tem o potencial de fazer, mas essas ocorrências noturnas mudam todas as regras para mim. Dormi como um bebê naquela noite, visões da linda Bella balançando na minha cabeça.

**~%~**

Na sexta-feira a escola estava calma até a quarta aula, Inglês. Eu realmente nem me lembro dos detalhes das minhas três primeiras aulas, apenas tomando notas de forma robótica e entregando meus deveres de casa. Comecei a esperar ansiosamente pela quarta aula de Inglês, por razões óbvias, mas eu sempre me chutava na bunda, figurativamente, quando ignorava seus sorrisos amigáveis. Ela graciosamente finge que não aconteceu, e eu me pergunto quando isso começará a incomodá-la, se é que vai, que eu era um completo idiota com essa garota quando não estávamos chapados.

Talvez ela não dê a mínima para a minha falsa indiferença em relação a ela, mas pela forma como ela tentava fazer uma conversa casual comigo, eu sabia que esse não era o caso. E eu a estava magoando, querendo ou não.

O problema era que o meu plano de tratá-la como se ela não fosse nada para mim era uma mentira muito pura e simples, que realmente me machuca saber que eu a estava chateando.

Eu tinha isso ruim... e tinha sido apenas três fodidos dias.

O dez que eu recebi no teste de Inglês e o aceno de aprovação que isso acompanhou da professora provocou uma reação em Bella. Isso permaneceu em minha mente pelo restante do dia, fazendo-me sentir uma merda. Eu a peguei, pela minha visão periférica, esticando seu pescoço para tentar dar uma olhada melhor na nota do meu teste. Quando eu percebi, descaradamente segurei o papel levantado para ela com uma expressão muito arrogante e sarcástica, como se dissesse, _aqui...__você__ queria__ ver,__garota__ curiosa?_

Ela sarcasticamente ergueu seus polegares, desviando seu olhar com o rosto vermelho. Ela claramente tinha ficado envergonhada, e eu imediatamente me senti uma merda por ser um idiota. Ela não olhou para mim durante o resto da aula, graças a Deus, porque ela teria visto eu a checando o tempo todo. Meus olhos estavam fixos em sua estúpida caneta rosa, que ela distraidamente estava deslizando pela linha da sua mandíbula enquanto escrevia. Tenho certeza que minha boca estava aberta o bastante que eu poderia colocar a porra do meu pé inteiro dentro dela, enquanto eu olhava descaradamente boquiaberto para ela. A blusa vermelha que ela usava tinha esses babados plissados ao longo do decote largo, suave e feminino, e que combinava perfeitamente com suas botas vermelhas 'fôda-me' de salto alto.

Enquanto a discussão sobre racismo continuava na aula, comecei a imaginá-la montada em mim usando nada além daquelas botas e um fio dental vermelho quando fui chamado para responder a uma pergunta que eu não fazia ideia como responder. Pedi que a pergunta fosse repetida, lutando para responder enquanto me remexia no meu assento para esconder a ereção que havia crescido rapidamente sob as minhas calças. Eu amaldiçoei Bella, suas botas vermelhas e as minhas fodidas fantasias dela em suas botas vermelhas. Foi aí que eu decidi adicionar botas vermelhas de cano longo venha me foder ao meu sempre crescente catálogo de coisas quentes com as quais eu estaria fantasiando quando me masturbasse com Bella.

Camisa branca de botões, camiseta regata branca, fio dental vermelho, botas venha me foder vermelhas...

No balanço, de joelhos, no meu sofá...

Ela nem teve a chance de conversar comigo durante a aula de Biologia porque o Sr. Banner colocou um filme acompanhado por uma planilha, na qual fomos instruídos a preencher as colunas em branco a medida que o filme progredisse. Na sala de estudos, mergulhei na tarefa de Geometria, depois em meu livro de Inglês e finalmente comecei a escrever frases aleatórias em uma folha solta, em um esforço para fazer parecer como se eu estivesse completamente ocupado. Do outro lado da mesa, ela pegou a dica e fez pouco mais do que olhar para cima quando ei tossia.

Quando Jasper e eu fomos para o carro, notei Bella conversando com um grupo de garotas, enquanto Alice permanecia emburrada de braços cruzados em sua frente. Jasper discretamente chamou a atenção de Bella, apontando para o seu relógio e gesticulando _15 __minutos_, mas ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, fazendo um gesto apontando para a sua orelha, o que entendemos que significava que ela ligaria para ele. Mantive meu rosto em branco enquanto eu me perguntava muito agitadamente quando diabos eles tinham trocado números de telefone.

Meia hora depois, nós estávamos na casa da árvore, apenas Jasper e eu, quando Bella ligou para dizer que sentia muito por nos abandonar. Aparentemente, Rose a forçou a ir para Port Angeles comprar roupas novas, já que ela decidiu que era a sua escolha de roupas que estava impedindo Emmett de tornar seu quase-relacionamento uma coisa pública. Através do telefone eu a ouvi dizer, "Vejo vocês hoje à noite," e, "Diga a Edward que eu mandei um oi".

Jazz me passou o recado quando desligou o telefone e eu dei de ombros, resmungando um incoerente, "Sim, tanto faz", enquanto sorria brilhantemente por dentro.

_Ela iria para a praia hoje à noite._

Eu só fumei um pouco, sabendo que beberíamos mais tarde e não querendo combinar os efeitos da maconha e álcool para me deixar cansado. Minha mãe deixou um recado dizendo que ela e meu pai estavam saindo para jantar direto do trabalho, então eu fiz para mim uma porcaria de sanduiche com uma falsa manteiga de amendoim feita de soja e geléia de blueberry em uma porcaria de pão integral com um copo de porcaria de leite de arroz.

Jasper e eu fumamos na casa da árvore sem Bella e, eu tenho que admitir, não era a mesma coisa sem ela. Algo estava faltando. Havia aquele peso no ar e eu não conseguia identificar o que era, mas acho que nós dois sentimos isso. No entanto, nenhum de nós falou nada e mantivemos a conversa leve entre nós. Ficamos lá por um tempo, falando besteiras sobre nada. Ficou escuro e a chuva começou a cair no telhado de madeira sobre nós.

Era por volta das nove e meia quando paramos no estacionamento lotado da praia, próximo às barraquinhas. Emmett veio conosco, o que era uma raridade bem-vinda. Ele geralmente vinha com os caras do time, mas havia um jogo amanhã e ele não queria se embebedar, então ele se ofereceu para ser o nosso motorista designado.

Podemos ser negligentes ao extremo, mas nós três havíamos prometido aos nossos pais nunca beber e dirigir, ou, no meu caso, usar droga e dirigir. E nós mantínhamos essa promessa sem questionamentos ou incidentes.

As churrasqueiras já estavam queimando com as chamas laranjas, cuspindo faíscas no rápido ar da noite, iluminando e aquecendo os espaços escuros sob as barracas de alumínio. Tyler Crowley tinha as caixas de som do seu iPod ligadas em uma das velhas mesa de piquenique, tocando algum tipo de rock clássico, enquanto grupos tinham se formado nas mesas e nos cantos, conversando e bebendo. Engradados de cervejas estavam sobre as mesas de madeira e algumas pessoas estavam tomando doses, ou algo assim, de uma única garrafa que passava ao redor entre eles.

Emmett tirou uma garrafa de Grey Goose da sua jaqueta esportiva, que ele havia pegado do armário de bebidas de Carlisle. Nós três tomamos um gole diretamente na garrafa e, quando Mike e Alec se juntaram a nós, eu suspendi a minha participação no compartilhamento. Mike estava ao redor... eu seria amaldiçoado se eu passasse o resto da minha vida lutando contra a herpes desse idiota indiscriminadamente.

Peguei uma cerveja da mesa e joguei 17 dólares do meu bolso em cima da mesa como de costume. Fiquei devendo três dólares, mas tudo que eu tinha era uma nota de 100 dólares comigo. Ben, tendo a identidade do seu irmão mais velho, comprou os engradados e todos rachamos para ele que fosse reembolsado pelo dinheiro que gastou.

Tirei a tampa da minha Bud e procurei por ela.

O local já estava cheio, pelo menos 70 pessoas ou mais já haviam chegado, mas ela ainda não estava aqui. Agitei meus joelhos nervosamente, girando a tampa da garrafa em meus dedos enquanto casualmente escaneava a área por ela. Eu me virei quando Emmett murmurou para si mesmo, "Rose está aqui".

O que significava que Bella estava também.

As garotas empurraram seu caminho através da multidão, as três fazendo uma corrente enquanto davam as mãos. Bella estava por último, seu cabelo cacheado e solto, longo contra o seu curto casaco de lã preto com cinto. Sua franja estava presa atrás da sua orelha e ocasionalmente ela a tirava dos seus olhos. Fez-me coçar só de olhar para ela fazendo cócegas em seus cílios, mas era sexy como o inferno e eu sentia falta disso quando ela usava seu cabelo preso.

Mike e Conner as pararam, provavelmente para fazer comentários grosseiros, ou seja lá o que eles faziam para causar repulsa nas garotas, e Bella riu, revirando os olhos. Quando seu olhar pegou o meu, ela sorriu. Eu acenei brevemente, virando-me para acender um cigarro. Meu coração estava martelando na porra do meu peito, e eu me odiava por não ser capaz de agir com naturalidade ao redor dela. No entanto, eu estava disposto a apostar que montar em sua perna enquanto me esfregava nela como um cachorro no cio não seria muito apropriado em nenhuma circunstância.

Quando elas finalmente fizeram seu caminho até nós, Emmett se aproximou de Rose de maneira calculada, fazendo pequenas conversas com ela, enquanto Alice falava com Bella sobre algo sobre o jantar. Apoiei meu pé no banco para sentar na mesa, nem um metro longe de Bella, tentando agir de forma fria e distante e falhando miseravelmente. Eu distraidamente me peguei pensando que, se ela simplesmente ficasse entre as minhas pernas, nossas bocas estariam no mesmo nível.

Eu queria beijá-la da pior maneira imaginável, e estava se tornando dolorosamente frustrante estar perto dela. Os efeitos da vodca estavam batendo muito forte naquele ponto, criando um calor e dormência difusa no meu rosto e peito. Continuei fumando meu cigarro, inspirando e expirando em uma sequência de ritmos calmantes. Eu amava fumar por essa razão e somente essa razão. Era um hábito nojento e nada saudável, mas me relaxava e me fazia parecer como se eu não desse a mínima. Além do mais, isso dava o que eu fazer com as minhas mãos, que poderiam estar todas cobre a bunda de uma certa linda garota...

"Ei, Edward." Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, examinando-me, ou algo assim, enquanto um sorriso surgia em seus lábios. A visão dos seus cílios esvoaçantes mandou minha coerência em uma espiral descendente porque eu ainda tinha os meus pensamentos na sua boca estando no mesmo nível que a minha e eu involuntariamente fale, "Ei, Beeee..."

_Oh, poooooooooorraaaaaaaa._

Meus lábios curvaram ao redor dos meus dentes, impedindo o "linda"***** de escapar. Meu coração estava martelando no meu peito com o deslize e eu tinha certeza que ela podia ouvir as batidas, ou, pelo menos, ver o leve brilho de suor que estava se formando sobre as minhas sobrancelhas perfeitamente aparadas.

_*Aqui a palavra que ele usa é "beautiful", por isso o "linda", mas como beautiful e Bella começam com a mesma letra, ele faz de conta que só ia dizer o nome dela..._

Ela arqueou sua própria sobrancelha perfeita, fazendo seus lábios torcerem. "B?" Ela perguntou. "Isso é... o seu apelido para mim, ou algo assim?" Suas mãos deslizaram para os seus quadris em aborrecimento enquanto ela batia seu pé com expectativa no chão.

Eu dei de ombros, respondendo de forma bastante eloquente, "Sim." Porque eu não sabia mais o que mais fodidamente dizer, e eu estava muito agitado e bêbado para pensar em algo inteligente nesse ponto.

"Qual o significado?" Ela perguntou, estreitando os olhos em pequenas fendas. Ela ficava tão fodidamente fofa quando estava brava. E sexy... definitivamente sexy.

Eu dei de ombros, tomando um gole de cerveja para distraí-la de observar meus joelhos trêmulos. "B... de... Bella. Eu fodidamente não sei. É só... B".

"Isso não é algo como, B de Burr, ou algo _pejorativo_?"

"Não, por que você acha isso?" Senti um suave sorriso surgir em meus lábios diante da sua incredulidade genuína como das suas suspeitas maliciosas. Sua expressão de repente espelhou a minha.

"O apelido que vocês deram para Alice não é exatamente um elogio." Suas mãos mexiam o cinto prateado do seu casaco.

_Ahhhh._ Fechei os meus olhos brevemente em entendimento. "Eu não dei a ela esse apelido, Jasper deu".

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha novamente, em clara desconfiança. "Tudo bem... então eu vou te chamar de... E." Ela mostrou a língua para mim, enquanto erguia o queixo em indignação.

Eu ri e disse, "Jasper e Emmett me chamam de E o tempo todo".

"Sim, mas o meu E não vem de Edward".

"Oh, sério? Vem de onde então?" Eu perguntei, ainda sorrindo da sua doce bravata.

Ela encolheu os ombros em um desafio presunçoso. "E. coli... Ebola..." Ela olhou para cima por um segundo ou dois, tentando achar a palavra certa quando ela falou sem pensar, "E... E... Ereção!" Sua mão voou para a sua boca em horror enquanto eu cuspia uma boca cheia da minha cerveja ao ouvir a palavra _ereção_ sair da sua boca. Eu revirei os olhos para ela e ri, balançando minha cabeça.

Ela murmurou, "Oh meu Deus", varrendo uma cerveja da mesa ao meu lado e então virando em seus calcanhares e escapando com um aceno de mão desdenhoso de óbvia frustração e mortificação, deixando-me rindo sozinho na mesa.

Ela ficou de costas para mim durante a maior parte do tempo, mas eu podia ver os olhos de Alice atirando de mim para Bella para Jasper. Jasper finalmente se aproximou delas oferecendo garrafas de cerveja, o que Alice aceitou e Bella recusou, enquanto ele jogava seus braços casualmente sobre os ombros delas.

Eu queria ser capaz de fazer isso.

Quando Jasper bebia, ele era muito paquerador e delicadamente sentimental com as garotas, o que inevitavelmente as levava a pensar que ele estivesse interessado nelas. Jasper tinha feito muitas garotas chorarem nos últimos anos. Seu comportamento indiferente me deixava bastante irritado. Ele tinha tantas oportunidades e raramente as aproveitava, mesmo sabendo que as garotas que ele deixava pensando que ele gostava delas acabariam inevitavelmente magoadas. Jasper gostava de flertar e provocar, deixando que elas imaginassem o que diabos tinham feito para fazê-lo não querer levá-las para casa no final da noite. Uma parte de mim achava que o lado sádico dele saía disso, e outra parte minha achava que, talvez, esse fosse o jeito dele de se colocar lá, enquanto não tinha que realmente se envolver com alguém. Isso me levava a acreditar que o rompimento dele com Emily foi devastador para ele, mais do que ele jamais possa imaginar.

Novamente, algo que era minha culpa.

Antes de Bella chegar em Forks, eu passava minhas noites de sexta-feira fazendo a porra da mesma coisa - fumando maconha e bebendo na Primeira Praia... tendo conversas mundanas com os caras... observando meu irmão quase transar com alguém, e ignorando todas as garotas que ocasionalmente tinham coragem de falar comigo. Eu frequentemente me perguntava se isso era um desafio da parte delas, como ser desafiado a correr e tocar na porta da frente da casa assombrada do seu vizinho.

Era geralmente Jessica, Makenna ou Lauren que saíam com os caras do meu grupo. Não que eu tivesse um grupo de verdade, mas os caras que sentavam na minha mesa durante o almoço eram aqueles com quem nós geralmente saímos para a praia e as festas. Eu era com uma extensão deles... não realmente amigos, mas nenhum representava menos do que isso.

Ocasionalmente, se eu estivesse bêbado o suficiente, eu acabava respondendo às garotas quando elas faziam conversas triviais, mas eu tentava ficar longe delas, independentemente do meu estado de estar. Elas eram vadias e eu não gostava delas. Makenna era tudo bem, no entanto. Ela simplesmente seguia tudo que Lauren e Jess faziam, e isso me fazia sentir como se ela não tivesse identidade própria. Eu não conseguia respeitar isso.

De qualquer forma, agora que Bella estava aqui, eu tinha algo para olhar... e algo mais sobre o que me deixar irritado. O braço de Jasper em volta dela... Mike mostrando a ela a porcaria da sua identidade falsa... Alec conversando com ela sobre Deus sabe o quê. Eu estava oficialmente obcecado por essa garota e ela mal estava falando comigo.

Ela desapareceu para o outro lado da área de sentar, conversando com Ângela e Ben e alguns dos caras do time de futebol JV. Isso também me irritou.

Algumas horas passaram e as cervejas desciam facilmente enquanto eu permanecia sentado naquela mesa de piquenique, acorrentado fumando enquanto me ressentia e olhava para Bella do outro lado. Quanto mais eu bebia, mais eu ficava irritado. Ela não tinha trocado uma palavra comigo, não que eu tivesse tentado falar com ela depois da nossa conversa constrangedora, mas, mesmo assim.

Saí com Jasper para mijar na floresta do outro lado da rua e, quando voltei, Bella estava com Alice, Rose e Ângela, sentadas na mesa onde eu tinha ficado sentado pelas últimas duas horas.

Antes que eu pudesse sequer chegar perto dela, a música mudou para uma canção pop feminina com uma batida techno pesada por trás e todas as garotas gritaram, "Eu amo essa música!" Revirei meus olhos, balançando a cabeça para a coisa feminina nisso, enquanto elas começavam a dançar no meio das mesas de piquenique. Alice pegou a mão de Bella, arrastando-a até a pista de dança improvisada.

Os caras, inclusive eu, olhavam incrédulos enquanto casacos eram tirados e jogados nas meãs próximas. Tão bobo como era isso, elas estavam se divertindo, e uma pequena parte de mim estava com inveja que eu nunca seria capaz de me divertir assim, de uma forma tão livre e desinibida. Primeiro porque eu dificilmente sequer baixo a minha guarda e, segundo, porque eu vivia em um estado constante de infelicidade. Tinha sido mais de um ano desde que senti a excitação, ou pura alegria de algo muito semelhante ao prazer.

_Pare fodidamente de sentir pena de si mesmo._

_Você sente felicidade e prazer quando se masturba..._

Bella e as outras garotas estavam com grandes sorrisos enquanto dançavam, rindo e movendo seus lábios enquanto balançavam com as batidas pesadas da música. Elas estavam bêbadas e desinibidas, rindo umas para as outras sem se preocuparem com o mundo. Quando alguns caras aleatórios se juntaram à mistura com a intenção de esfregar suas ereções contra as bundas das garotas, senti meu corpo todo ficar tenso. Meu punho agarrou a minha garrafa de cerveja tão apertada que eu pensei que o vidro quebraria sob meus dedos.

Porque eu mataria um filho da puta se ele tocasse em Bella. E então tudo estaria acabado para mim.

Eu vi quando Mike se aproximou de Bella, serpenteando seus braços ao redor da cintura dela. Jessica deu a Bella um olhar desagradável antes de cerras seus dentes para Lauren, e senti uma briga de gatos se aproximando. Tão divertido quanto era isso, eu realmente não gostava de brigas de garotas... a não ser que eles estivessem de biquínis e cobertas de lama em uma piscina de plástico infantil.

Apoiei minha mão na borda da mesa, pronto para levantar para arrancar a porra da cabeça de Mike por tocá-la, ou a de Jessica... qual dos dois fodesse com ela primeiro. Eu não estava preocupado com o fato de eu não ter direito algum de atrapalhar a foda de alguém que estava interessado em Bella, nem que eu provavelmente poderia derrubar Jessica e Lauren com uma só mão, mas de ser preso por isso.

O que diabos eu estava fazendo?

Fiz uma nota mental para advertir Bella apropriadamente sobre Jessica e Lauren. Elas podiam ser vadias cruéis, o que eu tinha testemunhado em primeira mão em junho, quando uma caloura cruzou o caminho de Lauren tempo demais. A garota perdeu um chumaço de cabelo, seu dente da frente e toda a sua dignidade no momento em que elas terminaram com ela. Ela também tinha mijado em suas calças de medo, o que inevitavelmente a levou a ser transferida para outra escola em setembro.

Recuperei a iminente perda de controle assim que Rose segurou o pulso de Bella e a fez subir na mesa de piquenique. Bella colocou seu pequeno casaco em cima do banco, balançando o cabelo pelos seus ombros. Rose também tirou seu casaco, revelando um top curto e apertado em que seus peitos-como-melões praticamente saltavam para fora. As duas garotas dançaram juntas, não de uma forma abertamente sexual, mas sensual e bonita. Os braços de Bella serpentearam graciosamente sobre os dela enquanto seus pés se moviam com as batidas da música techno.

O suéter preto suave de Bella, acolchoado e obscenamente apertado, deslizou por um dos seus ombros, expondo um pedaço todo de pele bronzeada e macia. Eu tinha meus olhos fixos naquele ombro, querendo nada mais do que beijar sua pele ali e e fazer meu caminho pelo seu pescoço e então para o lóbulo da sua orelha e mandíbula e, eventualmente, sua boca doce e quente, deixando o melhor por último. Meu pau cresceu em minhas calças, mais duro do que nunca, e eu contemplei ir para o carro de Jasper para aliviar um pouco da crescente pressão.

Mas eu fui distraído pela sua bunda, enquanto ela se remexia na sua calça jeans apertada de cintura baixa. Ela tinha buracos estrategicamente colocados habilmente nos joelhos desgastados e um na parte de trás da sua coxa, bem abaixo de uma das suas nádegas, onde um pedaço de pele empurrava para fora. Ela estava tão fodidamente quente - e eu não fui o único que notou.

Jasper cutucou meu braço, gesticulando na direção dela, exatamente antes de Alice se juntar a elas na mesa. Ele murmurou algo que eu não consegui entender, que eu provavelmente quebraria a sua cara, e então abriu outra cerveja. Ele deslizou para a mesa ao meu lado, falando e abafando as risadinhas enquanto murmurava palavras incoerentes. Sua cabeça caiu e ele correu a mão através do seu cabelo.

"Quando você fumou?" Eu perguntei, sentindo o cheiro distinto de maconha em suas roupas.

"Eu não sei. Antes... você estava mijando, eu acho".

"Você não pensou em me chamar, idiota?"

"Não. Você quer fumar?" Ele disse, meio grogue, obviamente acima do seu limite para a noite.

"Pode esquecer, imbecil." Eu disse.

Bella se virou, de repente fazendo contato visual comigo. Mesmo eu estando bêbado e minhas reações um pouco nubladas e lentas por causa do álcool, meu coração saltou em minhas calças e eu não consegui desviar meu olhar. Um sorriso se espalhou em seu rosto e ela levantou um dedo, curvando-o para a frente.

_Venha aqui, por favor._

_Eu?_

Pensando que ela quis dizer o meu irmão, eu olhei para Jasper, cuja cabeça ainda estava para baixo, e ela balançou a cabeça.

_Não... você._

Meus joelhos ficaram completamente fracos enquanto eu engolia forte, sabendo que meu pau podia quebrar concreto, e que eu queria a língua dela na minha boca da pior maneira. Respirei fundo, puxando o zíper da minha jaqueta de couro para esconder a minha ereção. Deslizei da mesa segurando a minha cerveja e dei alguns longos e vacilantes passos em sua direção. Ela se agachou, suas mãos segurando a borda desgastada da mesa, como uma animal esperando para pular em sua presa.

_Por favor, não me toque, Bella. Eu fodidamente não posso te tocar de volta..._

Seus olhos encontraram os meus novamente, escuros e ferozes. Eu parei a meros 60 centímetros dela, nossos rostos e nossas bocas estavam no mesmo nível e eu sabia que se a situação fosse diferente, eu a teria tomado em meus braços e devorado sua boca aqui e agora. Provavelmente seus seios também... e sua bunda enquanto eu estivesse nisso.

Tomei um gole de cerveja, agindo de forma casual e distante antes de inclinar minha cabeça para o lado.

Seu sorriso nunca deixou seu rosto enquanto eu me aproximava. Ele se transformou em um fofo sorrisinho. "Ei, B... e aí?"

"Ei, E... posso roubar um cigarro seu?" Ela disse _E_ em um tom sarcástico, achando graça dos nossos novos apelidos um para o outro. Eu também gostei disso, eu devo admitir. Embora eu gostaria mais quando eu ouvisse saindo da boca dela na forma de um gemido abafado...

Franzi meus lábios, tentando manter tanto controle quanto o meu estado de embriaguez permitiria, enquanto eu pescava no bolso da minha jaqueta pelo maço de cigarros. Estendi minha mão oferecendo-o a ela, mas ela apenas continuou sorrindo, sem fazer nenhum movimento para pegá-lo de mim.

_Porra._

Seus lábios se entreabriram e eu cuidadosamente enfiei o cigarro diretamente em sua boca, rezando para que ela não segurasse a minha mão, ou algo assim. Eu cautelosamente coloquei minha mão em frente à ponta do cigarro, acendi, protegendo a chama do vento. Eu nunca estive tão próximo dela antes. Ela tinha o cheiro de madeira queimada e sabonete, ou algo assim. E chocolate... isso era chocolate?

Bella murmurou, "Obrigada". Ela se levantou e começou a dançar sedutoramente em cima da mesa enquanto a fumaça do cigarro deslizava da sua boca. Eu me afastei, sorrindo sozinho enquanto acendia meu próprio cigarro com a realização de que Bella estava realmente flertando comigo e eu tinha que completamente e fodidamente ignorá-la.

_Vinte e um meses até a minha liberdade._

_Isso não vai importar, porque minhas bolas terão explodido até lá._

_E Bella terá ido embora._

Em dado momento, Emmett tinha finalmente percebido a roupa provocante de Rosalie juntamente com a dança e os olhares lascivos que ela evocava, e irrompeu para algum lugar para sofrer em sua própria estupidez ciumenta. Ela foi atrás dele, deixando Bella e Alice para se defenderem sozinhas.

Foi ficando tarde e frio e as pessoas começaram a se dissipar, as brasas das fogueiras se apagando a nossa volta em densas nuvens de fumaça. Jazz ainda estava dormindo sobre a mesa e Emmett não estava em lugar nenhum. Bella e Alice estavam próximas a mim, conversando baixinho. Seus casacos estavam de volta e eu estava triste por não conseguir mais ver o ombro nu de Bella.

"Nós estamos indo embora. Vocês estão bem para dirigir?" Bella perguntou.

"Hm, na verdade não, nós não estamos." Eu respondi, olhando para o monte de Jasper. "Você viu Emmett?"

"Ele foi embora com Rose no carro dela, cerca de uma hora atrás. Ângela vai nos dar uma carona para casa".

"Oh, merda, você está falando sério? Aquele filho da puta nos deixou aqui..." Eu rosnei.

"Ei, eu posso dirigi-los para casa." Bella disse. "Eu só bebi uma cerveja, tipo, três horas atrás".

Balançando minha cabeça, eu respondi, "Nós temos o carro de Jasper. É um carro de cinco marchas".

Ela sorriu e revirou os olhos. "Eu posso dirigir." Jasper levantou a cabeça e murmurou algo como, "Nenhuma garota dirigindo o meu carro".

"Meu padrasto tem uma Ferrari que custa 250 mil dólares, e eu costumava dirigi-la desde os meus 15 anos. Eu vou ficar bem." Ela disse confiante, o que era totalmente irritante.

Isso bastou para me tranquilizar. Eu pulei da mesa, puxando o bíceps de Jasper. "Vamos, Jasper".

Procurei as chaves na jaqueta de Jasper enquanto nós quatro caminhávamos até o carro. Jasper entrou no banco traseiro, suas longas pernas amontoadas no minúsculo espaço enquanto ele desabava no banco ao lado de Alice.

Nós dirigimos por um tempo, o silêncio ensurdecedor dentro do carro. Estava silêncio no banco de trás, então eu me virei, esperando encontrar os dois dormindo, mas fiquei surpreso ao ver a cabeça de Jasper aninhada no colo de Alice. Ela estava correndo seus dedos através do cabelo dele, sua cabeça descansava no assento do carro com um pequeno sorriso de contentamento em seu rosto. Bella virou para olhar para eles e sorriu para mim. Ambos sabíamos que ele estaria fodido de manhã quando Alice pensasse que eles se casariam, ou algo assim. Eu sabia que Alice não fazia o tipo de Jasper... de forma alguma.

_Foda-se... isso vai servir de lição para ele._

Bella era surpreendentemente boa em dirigir com transmissão manual. Ela não teve problema algum com a coordenação da embreagem e freios, e as marchas passavam suavemente sob o seu aperto. Observei sua mão envolver firmemente ao redor do câmbio enquanto ela mudava para a terceira marcha.

_Porra... isso poderia ser o meu pau..._

"Ei, você dirige desde os seus 15 anos?" Eu perguntei. "Como você conseguiu?"

"Oh, uhm, Phil e minha mãe compraram uma pequena cabana em Napa Valley... o país do vinho. As estradas de lá são bastante desertas e ele me ensinou a dirigir".

Eu assenti, tentando imaginar Bella em uma Ferrari, o que imediatamente foi adicionado à minha lista de fantasias para masturbação. "Preta?" Eu perguntei, tentando imaginar todo o visual.

"Preta? Oh não, vermelha. A Ferrari de Phil é vermelha." Ela disse. "Ei, E?" Ela perguntou. "Até que velocidade vai esse carro?"

Eu dei de ombros, sorrindo ao contínuo uso do meu novo apelido. "Jasper nunca chegou a testar, mas eu acho que faz 225 quilômetros por hora".

Ela levantou seu pescoço para olhar por trás dela para os passageiros adormecidos no banco de trás. Um sorriso diabólico brincando em seu rosto, "Quer testar agora?"

"Hm..." Antes que eu pudesse protestar, ela passou a quinta marcha e acelerou, enviando a uma intensa atividade. Seu pé pisou fundo no acelerador enquanto seguimos em frente a toda velocidade com um grande sorriso satisfeito no seu rosto e apenas o ronronar no motor nos rodeando. Se eu não estivesse tão destruído, eu provavelmente teria mijado em minhas calças, mas vê-la no controle de um carro esportivo como se fosse uma profissional, fodidamente me excitou demais... até eu começar a ficar enjoado.

"B... pare. Agora!" Ela freou e desviou até o acostamento, fazendo o carro parar antes que eu abrisse a porta. Eu saí cambaleando pela grama molhada e vomitei tudo que havia em meu estômago com barulhos bastante nojentos. Ouvi a porta dela abrir e os saltos dos seus sapatos se chocarem contra o chão enquanto rodeava o carro para se aproximar de mim, mas eu ergui minha mão, fazendo um gesto para ela se afastar.

Voltei para o carro, coloquei uma bala de menta na boca enquanto passava as mãos pelo meu rosto, envergonhado, mas ainda fodido o bastante para não dar realmente a mínima. Afinal, isso foi culpa dela. Principalmente.

"Desculpe." Ela sussurrou. Ela dirigiu o resto do caminho para casa dentro do limite de velocidade, em silêncio. Eu disse para Bella estacionar em frente à sua casa porque eu não queria que ela voltasse caminhando sozinha, mesmo que a distância entre a nossa casa e a dela não fosse tão grande. Nós deixamos Alice e Jasper dentro do carro como estavam e ela acenou um tchau.

Quando ela se aproximou da porta da sua casa, eu a chamei, "Ei, B? Encontro você na casa da árvore amanhã ao meio-dia?"

Bella se virou com as suas chaves tilintando, "Meio-dia? Não, eu não estarei em casa até às quatro. Eu tenho uma... coisa".

"Então às quatro?" Perguntei fracamente.

"Sim, tudo bem. Às quatro." Ela assentiu. "Boa noite, E... melhoras".

"Boa noite, B".

Eu a observei entrar em casa antes de sair sozinho em direção à minha casa. Eu estava muito cansado para me dar prazer, mas sorri de satisfação, de qualquer forma, sabendo que eu tinha um monte de coisas novas com o que sonhar.

E todas elas envolviam uma linda garota.

Minha B.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Ai ai, fico boba com esses dois... mesmo com todos os problemas que eles têm, eles já estão caidinhos um pelo outro..._

_Música do capítulo aqui: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=H4K_tamWUaw (retirar os espaços)_

_Pessoal, peço desculpas por não ter postado na semana passada, mas ando na maior correria ultimamente. Mas... para compensar a semana sem post, se vc's deixarem bastante reviews, posto um cap. ainda durante a semana pra "compensar"... e depois o "normal" no domingo... O que acham?_

_Entããããão... deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Pessoal, a Lary começou a traduzir uma nova fic** "MEU NOIVO É EDWARD CULLEN", **que era traduzida no orkut, mas foi abandonada e agora ela assumiu a tradução! Dêem uma passadinha por lá e leiam! E não esqueçam de deixar reviews!_

_http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7479355/ 1/ My_Fiance_is_Edward_Cullen_by_Amoet (retirar os espaços)_


	6. Alguém como você

**~ High Anxiety ~**

**Capítulo 6 ~ Alguém como você**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I've been roaming around always looking down at all I see.<br>Painted faces fill the places I can't reach  
>You know that I could use somebody<br>Someone like you  
>And all you know and how you speak<strong>_

_**I hope it's gonna make you notice**_

_**Someone like me**_

Eu estive vagando por aí, sempre menosprezando tudo que eu vejo.  
>Caras pintadas preenchem os lugares que eu não posso alcançar<br>Você sabe que eu poderia usar alguém  
>Alguém como você<br>E tudo que você sabe e como você fala

Eu espero que isso faça você perceber

Alguém como eu

**Use Somebody - Kings of Leon**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Bella ~<strong>

Enfiei uma colher cheia de cereal Cocoa Pebbles na minha boca enquanto olhava pela janela. O carro de Jasper não estava mais estacionado em frente à minha casa.

Minha mãe esteve divagando sobre a abertura da sua nova loja pelos últimos 20 minutos. Eu não estava prestando muita atenção a ela, já que eu estava consumida em pensamentos sobre Edward, imaginando o quanto era ruim a sua ressaca hoje. Eu estava reconhecidamente ansiosa para a tarde passar para que eu pudesse encontrá-lo às quatro.

Minha mãe perguntou, "Então, quando você vem me visitar?" Revirei meus olhos e suspirei exasperada, não que eu não esperasse que ela me quisesse de volta tão logo, mas porque ela sabia que a minha mudança não tinha sido uma escolha, mas uma necessidade.

"Mãe, eu acabei de chegar aqui".

"Eu sei, mas Phil e eu sentimos sua falta." Sua voz estava atada com tristeza e eu podia ouvi-la à beira das lágrimas.

"Mãe... vamos lá. Por favor, não faça eu me sentir culpada. Eu também sinto falta de vocês, mas simplesmente foi melhor assim".

Ela limpou a garganta, suspirando em concordância enquanto mudava de assunto. "Como estão Alice, Rosalie e Jessica e aquela outra garota loira... Laurie?"

"Lauren, mãe. Jess e Lauren agora são... como as garotas da Califórnia, então eu não me preocupo com elas. Mas você deveria ver Rose... ela parece uma maldita modelo, e Alice está simplesmente mais fofa do que nunca. Oh, falando em Alice, você poderia mandar algumas blusas em um tamanho pequeno para ela? Qualquer coisa que esteja na moda. Oh, e talvez algumas calças jeans também... tamanho 36? As calças da True Religion com tachinhas nos bolsos, ela adoraria essas. Eu pagarei pelas roupas assim que receber meu primeiro salário".

"É por minha conta, querida, ficarei feliz em ajudar. Nós acabamos de receber algumas saias xadrez adoráveis que ficarão ótimas em vocês. Vou mandar algumas. Então, como está... Mary?"

"Eu acho que ela está bem. Eu não a tenho visto com frequência, ela anda trabalhando muito. Mas direi a ela que você mandou um oi." Mary era a mãe de Alice. Ela e minha mãe costumavam ser melhores amigas, mas elas acabaram perdendo o contato quando minha mãe e meu pai se divorciaram. Acho que você pode dizer que minha mãe pediu educadamente para Mary não ser 'muito amigável' para Charlie quando nos mudamos, e Mary achou seu aviso sutil altamente ofensivo. 'Muito amigável' significava _Eu __não __o __quero __mais, __mas __eu __também __não __quero __que __você __o__ tenha.__ Então, __afaste-se. _Eu não sei o que havia acontecido antes para fazer minha mãe seguir em frente. Desnecessário dizer que elas não tinham se falado em anos.

"Faça isso." Ela disse de maneira calculada. "E Charlie? Como ele está?"

Contei a ela o básico... as mudanças na casa, como Charlie parecia exatamente o mesmo, exceto pela sua perna manca, e contei até mesmo sobre os Cullen, sem mencionar os três lindos garotos que moram lá. Eu queria contar a ela sobre Edward e Jasper, como eles são tão bonitos e divertidos, mas eu tentava evitar o assunto garotos com a minha mãe porque, com a menção da palavra, ela explodiria em um discurso completo sobre controle de natalidade e DSTs e como faculdade e autonomia eram mais importantes que qualquer paixão adolescente.

Ela ficou tão terrivelmente traumatizada sobre o fato de ter engravidado de mim no seu baile de formatura e ter arruinado seu sonho de ser uma artista, embora ela nunca tenha dito isso em voz alta. Eu sempre me senti culpada pelas coisas não darem certo para ela logo que nós fomos embora. Mesmo com 12 anos, eu entendia que minha mãe havia se separado do meu pai porque ela se ressentia com ele por convencê-la a ter uma família quando eles eram tão jovens.

Nós discutimos o fato de eu não ter tido nenhum ataque de pânico nos quatro dias em que estava em Forks e minha mãe pediu para que eu abrisse uma conta no banco para que ela pudesse depositar dinheiro para mim. Eu reclamei, dizendo que Charlie e meu possível novo emprego seriam o suficiente para mim, mas ela continuou dizendo que se sentiria melhor se ela soubesse que eu tinha um "estoque" para gastar em coisas frívolas.

Desliguei o telefone com ela antes que meu celular desse à minha orelha uma queimadura de terceiro grau e me dirigi à loja de Billy ao meio-dia. Era localizada em Port Angeles, uns bons 20 minutos de viagem de Forks... bem, para a maioria das pessoas isso era longo, mas eu dirigia muito mais rápido do que as garotas da minha idade. A fachada da loja dele ficava na periferia da cidade, bem no início da área industrial, longe das lojas com cenários deslumbrantes ao longo do porto. O grande prédio de tijolos era conectado a uma oficina que, pela aparente presença quantidade Era um grande prédio de tijolos, que ficava ao lado de uma oficina que, pela presença aparente de carros importados, era especializada em reparação de automóveis de alto nível. Eu estacionei na frente, ignorando os olhares sugestivos e assobios que recebi dos homens cobertos de graxa na oficina.

Billy estava atrás do balcão ao telefone quando entrei na loja, mas o sorriso que se espalhou pelo seu rosto me disse que ele me reconheceu imediatamente. Enquanto ele terminava sua ligação, escaneei as prateleiras de artigos de festas e piñatas coloridas penduradas no teto. Havia placas enormes fazendo propaganda de aluguéis de tendas, DJs e várias fotos de pula-pulas atrás do balcão. Assim que ele desligou o telefone nós nos abraçamos e conversamos rapidamente antes de uma loira alta sair da porta dos fundos usando uma fantasia verde brilhante de Sininho.

"Bella, esta é Sasha." Sasha estendeu a mão para mim educadamente. "Ela vai te dizer o que ela faz e mostrar a você como funciona. Depois vocês duas podem ir para a festa e você pode ver Sasha fazer a sua mágica." Billy disse com um sorriso sincero enquanto entregava a ela uma prancheta que, aparentemente, tinha a informação do local da festa em que ela deveria aparecer.

Sasha conduziu-me até uma área nos fundos, que estava forrada com várias fantasias. Algumas delas eram realmente bonitas - como o lindo vestido de baile azul cintilante da Cinderella, a capa vermelha de cetim da Branca de Neve, e o vestido amarelo brilhante pregueado da Belle. No entanto, ao lado das fantasias femininas elegantes estavam aquelas que me fizeram tremer de medo. O pêlo emaranhado vermelho da fantasia de Elmo pendurado em um cabide embaixo de uma prateleira que abrigava a cabeça de Dora, A Aventureira. Havia uma fantasia de Garibaldo e de outros personagens de Vila Sésamo, Papai Noel e o Coelhinho da Páscoa e, claro, Barney, com toda a sua gloriosa cor berinjela. Eles cheiravam a mofo e salgadinhos.

Percebendo a minha apreensão, Sasha riu enquanto estendeu a perna de uma fantasia de Power Ranger rosa segurava uma fantasia brilhante de Power Ranger rosa. "Você está estremecendo agora, mas essas são realmente as fantasias preferidas... as que fazem ganhar dinheiro. Uma vez que você coloca essa cabeça gigante, ninguém sabe quem você é e você pode agir como um idiota sem se sentir uma. Lembre-se, quanto mais animada você agir, mais as crianças gostam de você e isso significa mais recomendações de todas as mães do time de futebol".

"E o que exatamente significa agir como idiota?" Perguntei.

"Sério? Você pula por aí, acena, balança as mãos das crianças e dança. As mães sempre querem tirar foto das crianças com você, então você as deixa sentar no seu colo, ou qualquer outra coisa. Se você tiver uma varinha, então você bate a estrelinha na cabeça delas e chama isso de mágica. É o trabalho mais fácil do mundo e o salário é excelente. Paguei toda a minha matrícula da faculdade assim".

Eu assenti e sorri, imaginando-me empalando uma cabeça de uma criança de quatro anos com uma varinha de condão. Eu gostei disso.

"Oh, mas cuidado com os pais quando você estiver vestida de princesa. Algumas vezes eles podem olhar um pouquinho demais, se é que você me entende? Pervertidos dos caralho e suas fantasias nojentas com contos de fadas." Ela disse, abrindo uma porta que dava para um grande camarim.

Depois que ela me mostrou a maquiagem teatral e alguns truques para vestir várias perucas e outros enfeites, nós nos dirigimos ao carro de Sasha, passando correndo pelos mecânicos assobiando, que aparentemente fantasiavam com a Sininho.

Sasha murmurou, "Você vai se acostumar com isso. Eles são todos caras legais por baixo da camada de graxa".

Entrando no banco do passageiro, não pude deixar de notar o cara debruçado sobre uma Mercedes azul escura. Ele parecia vagamente familiar, mas eu não consegui lembrar do seu rosto quando ele olhou brevemente.

Dirigimos por alguns minutos para um bairro tranquilo de classe média alta, enquanto Sasha e eu conversamos sobre faculdade e as vantagens de morar em uma casa versus morar em um dormitório. Quando chegamos ao local, eu a acompanhei para dentro de uma casa repleta de garotinhas gritando e uma multidão de mães segurando câmeras de vídeo.

Eu me estabeleci em um canto da sala de estar enquanto Sasha dançava um pouco, agitando seus pés como um fada faria, dava tapinhas nas cabeças de algumas meninas e dizia a frase 'mágico e incrível' tipo, milhares de vezes. Depois de tirar fotos com cerca de 17 meninas e um menininho parecendo muito andrógeno, ela pegou sua generosa gorjeta e entregou pirulitos com o logotipo da loja de Billy estampado neles. Foi fácil como fazer uma torta e eu percebi que poderia fazer aquilo num piscar de olhos.

Quando nós estávamos indo embora, a anfitriã da festa gentilmente perguntou se nós queríamos sacolinhas surpresa porque ela tinha algumas extras. Eu aceitei alegremente, sabendo que os garotos provavelmente apreciariam algo que não parecesse serragem quando estivessem com larica mais tarde. Dirigimos de volta para a loja de Billy para que Sasha pudesse me deixar lá e eu pude dizer a Billy que aceitaria o emprego. Depois que organizamos as coisas, estabelecendo o que era minha agenda e tudo mais, eu disse a ele que o veria no próximo domingo para a minha primeira festa. Eu usaria a fantasia de Branca de Neve.

Enquanto eu caminhava para o meu carro, o sol deslizou para trás de algumas nuvens cinzentas, ameaçando uma tempestade.

"Ei!" Uma distinta voz masculina me chamou, assustando-me enquanto eu entrava em meu carro.

_Oh meu Deus._

Saí do carro sorrindo enquanto caminhava em direção ao primeiro garoto por quem eu me apaixonei. "Jacob?" Eu perguntei.

"Puta merda, Pequena Bella, é realmente você?" Ele perguntou, incrédulo, abrindo seus braços para me abraçar. Sua camiseta azul estava suja de graxa da Mercedes e eu cuidadosamente mantive minha distância quando o abracei, para não me sujar. Ele me afastou um pouco, segurando em meus ombros enquanto me examinava. O trabalho na oficina parou completamente enquanto os caras olhavam curiosamente. Eu odiava ser o centro das atenções, especialmente de um grande grupo de homens. Eu não me importava tanto quando estava acompanhada, mas sozinha e sendo observada não era divertido para mim. Antes que o pânico pudesse crescer no meu peito sobre a cena familiar, eu o empurrei enquanto respirei fundo.

"Jake, como você está?" Perguntei, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. Seu cabelo preto estava mais longo do que eu lembrava de já tê-lo visto. Ele colocou uma mecha sedosa no comprimento do seu maxilar atrás da sua orelha.

"Eu estou bem, Bella, realmente bem. Merda, meu pai disse que você talvez aceitasse trabalhar para ele, mas eu não esperava... quero dizer, a última vez que vi você foi na minha festa de formatura do colégio e você tinha o que? Dez anos?"

Eu lembrei por um momento daquele dia de verão quando eu fiquei arrasada ao saber que ele iria embora para a faculdade. "Hm, eu tinha 11 anos, eu acho. Você parece tão... velho. Quero dizer, não velho, mas maduro... como se você fosse um cara de verdade agora. Quero dizer..."

_Deus, eu sou fodidamente idiota._

"Obrigado, eu entendi." Ele riu. "Então, você está de volta agora? Por quanto tempo?"

"Hm, até a formatura, eu acho. Mas eu vou trabalhar para o seu pai, então tenho certeza que verei você por aí." Espreitando para dentro da oficina, eu acenei timidamente para alguns dos caras que ainda não tinham voltado ao trabalho e eles acenaram de volta. "Há quanto tempo você trabalha aqui?"

"Oh, essa oficina na verdade é minha. Eu a comprei há dois anos, depois que voltei da faculdade e não fazia ideia do que eu queria fazer na vida. Eu me formei na WU em Administração e o proprietário estava querendo vender seu negócio aqui, então eu o comprei. Eu estou indo... bem".

"Uau, isso é ótimo, Jacob".

Ele limpou a testa com as costas da sua mão. "Ei, nós deveríamos sair um dia desses, tomar algumas cervejas, ou algo assim. Eu geralmente vou a esse bar que fica no final da rua, Thirst and Main".

"Hm, Jake... eu tenho 16 anos. Só vou conseguir entrar em um bar daqui a cinco anos, mas obrigada por me convidar".

"Você só tem 16 anos? Merda, Bella, você parece bem mais velha, eu esqueci. Bem, talvez um jantar ou algo assim... na Lanchonete do Chucky?" Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Eu dei um tapa em seu braço, divertidamente revirando meus olhos. "O que seja, Jake. Talvez possamos comer um pouco de espaguete no asilo, Vovô".

Meu celular nos interrompeu quando começou a vibrar com uma mensagem de Alice, perguntando se eu poderia pegá-la no trabalho mais tarde. Ângela, Alice e eu iríamos para a casa de Rose comer pizza, assistir filmes e falar sobre garotos porque, inevitavelmente, Rose provavelmente estava triste por causa do seu fiasco com Emmett na praia, e Alice provavelmente estava completamente perplexa com o que diabos aconteceu entre ela e Jasper no banco de trás do carro dele. Percebi que já era 15hs17, então eu me despedi de Jacob, ansiosa para chegar à casa da arvore.

Eu furtivamente abaixei o retrovisor, checando a minha maquiagem no espelho antes de me dirigir até o quintal. As nuvens cinzentas estavam simplesmente aumentando, já que elas aparentemente haviam me seguido de Port Angeles.

Fiz meu caminho até a casa da árvore, animadamente chutando as folhas úmidas sob os meus pés. Depois da noite passada, eu achava que as coisas com Edward ficariam estranhas, particularmente depois que eu falei sem pensar a palavra _ereção_para ele, como a porra de uma idiota gigantesca. Nunca em minha vida eu quis tanto desaparecer na terra como naquele momento. Empurrei isso de lado, esperando que ele estivesse bêbado o suficiente para esquecer sobre isso. Afinal, ele pediu para eu encontrá-lo aqui hoje, então ele não devia estar tão aborrecido comigo.

Edward me deixava tão nervosa. Apenas sua presença do outro lado de um ambiente lotado me deixava desequilibrada. Passei a noite toda tentando lutar contra as borboletas em meu estômago, tentando não olhar obviamente em sua direção. Ele estava sendo legal comigo... mas ele estava bêbado e eu notei que ele ficava muito mais amigável quando estava sob efeito de alguma coisa.

Ainda assim, ele me chamou de "B". Eu tive que me perguntar sobre de onde veio o seu novo apelido para mim e se tinha uma origem genuinamente inocente. Algo sobre Edward me fazia não confiar inteiramente nele. Isso por si só era uma das razões pelas quais eu o achava tão intrigante.

Ainda não era 16h, mas eu ouvi vozes vindo da casa da árvore enquanto fiquei debatendo qual método de entrada eu tomaria, a parede de pedras, a escada de cordas, ou o escorregador. Esforçando-me para ouvir a conversa, percebi que era Jasper e uma voz que eu não reconheci. Subi pela parede de pedras, espreitando cautelosamente para dentro da casa. Jasper e Emmett estavam sentados contra a parede mais próxima, Emmett no lugar usual de Edward. Ele tinha o cabelo molhado, o que eu assumi que era do banho que ele tomou após o jogo. Eles me cumprimentaram e Emmett estendeu a mão para me ajudar a entrar. Eu imediatamente fiquei desapontada com a ausência de Edward.

"Ei, rapazes, e aí? Como foi o jogo?" Perguntei, encostando contra a parede mais afastada. Eu estava usando uma saia jeans curta com um par de meias listrada e brilhante que iam até os meus joelhos e tênis preto com uma tira que parecia aquelas sapatilhas Maryjanes. Estiquei minhas pernas, cruzando-as nos tornozelos como a dama que eu podia ser, enquanto as pernas de Emmett e Jasper formavam um sanduíche com as minhas entre as deles. Emmett, musculoso e fisicamente forte, parecia um gigante em relação ao resto da minúscula casa.

"Nós perdemos e eu não quero falar sobre como o meu time é um monte de maricas fodidos jogando." Emmett respondeu secamente.

Eu assenti e disse, "Ceeeeerto, então assunto encerrado. Então, Jasper, você parece uma merda. Como você está se sentindo?"

"Como uma merda. O que você fez hoje?" Jasper perguntou friamente.

"Eu fui ver o meu novo emprego. Onde está Edward?" Perguntei, provavelmente parecendo um pouco ansiosa.

"Ele deve estar cuidando do cabelo, ou passando suas cuecas a ferro, ou algo assim... aquele cara ama passar as coisas a ferro. Eu juro que ele passaria o cachorro a ferro se ele pudesse." Emmett respondeu em um tom muito ácido. Aparentemente, Emmett estava em um humor muito ruim depois de perder o jogo. "Belas meias, a propósito. Eu devia ter trazido meu óculos de sol." Ele continuou, completamente sarcástico.

"Pare de reclamar das minhas meias." Eu disse. Inclinando minha cabeça para o lado, eu perguntei, "Vocês têm um cachorro?"

Jasper revirou os olhos. "Não, nós não temos um cachorro... Emmett é apenas um filho da puta sarcástico. Edward está tocando. Ele fica realmente concentrado às vezes e perde a noção do tempo. Eu disse que se ele não estivesse aqui às quatro, nós fumaríamos sem ele".

"Ele está tocando piano?" Eu perguntei.

Os dois assentiram e eu disse animadamente, "Vamos vê-lo, eu quero vê-lo tocando".

"Oh, inferno, não. Ele fodidamente nos mataria se déssemos a ele uma plateia sem a sua pré-aprovação".

"Oh, vamos lá, eu levarei toda a culpa. Vamos antes que comece a chover." Eu disse, ficando de joelhos para me levantar. Jasper ficou em pé, pulando as pernas de Emmett. Emmett resmungou algo sobre fodidamente não se mover e que deveríamos voltar aqui o mais rápido possível.

Quando Jasper e eu pegamos o caminho em direção à casa dos Cullen, ele se inclinou e disse, "Oh, a propósito, obrigado por me deixar no carro ontem à noite. Eu acordei tipo às três da manhã na porra do colo da Xanax, com a mão dela toda enroscada no meu cabelo. Como diabos isso foi acontecer?"

"Eu não sei, Beberrão. Você mal conseguia caminhar e devia estar cansado e simplesmente colocou sua cabeça no colo dela e dormiu. O que você esperava que ela fizesse com todo esse cabelo dourado sedoso no colo dela?" Eu ri enquanto esticava minha mão para bagunçar seu cabelo. Percebi que o gesto era muito flertante e não era para significar nada além de amigável.

"Bem, ela não deveria ter tirado vantagem da situação." Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas presunçosamente.

Eu olhei para ele, incrédula, "Tirar vantagem? Ela molestou você, ou algo assim?"

"Não que eu me lembre, mas ela estava toda aninhada em mim e essas coisas. Eu a acordei e a mandei ir para casa." Os olhos azuis safira de Jasper cintilavam, apesar do fato de que as partes brancas estavam turvas com um pouco de vermelho – evidência da festa da noite anterior.

"Ela ficou chateada?" Eu perguntei, já sabendo a resposta.

"Eu não sei e eu realmente não me importo." Ele disse. Eu balancei minha cabeça em frustração por Alice, pensando que ela devia estar devastada.

"Não seja ruim com ela, Jasper, ela é um doce de pessoa." Ele revirou os olhos, gentilmente chutando a minha bunda em um ato de brincadeira divertida, se não flertando um pouco.

"Ela é irritante." Ele disse. Eu tentei chutá-lo de volta e ele jogou seu corpo para o lado, desviando do meu pé.

Eu disse, "Eu acho que ela gosta de você." Ele me acertou novamente e eu gritei, correndo atrás dele em círculos enquanto ríamos.

"Sim, bem, eu não gosto dela. Ela não é o meu tipo." Ele conseguiu desviar do meu pé novamente e me deu outro chute por trás.

Quando finalmente consegui desviar do seu pé, eu girei e escorreguei, caindo na grama com um baque. Ele estendeu sua mão para me ajudar a levantar, depois eu limpei minha saia e minhas meias. Nós rimos enquanto caminhávamos o restante do caminho, em direção ao lado da casa com as grandes janelas viradas para leste. Nossa conversa sobre Alice havia sido encerrada por enquanto, mas eu não deixaria que ele escapasse dessa tão facilmente. Eu estava disposta a unir esses dois, de uma forma ou de outra.

De repente, eu pude ouvir a música flutuando de dentro, a linda melodia tilintando em uma cadência perfeita.

"É ele?" Eu perguntei, surpresa. "Que música ele está tocando?" Eu me esforcei para tentar reconhecer aquela música que era tão adorável e estranhamente familiar.

Jasper olhou para cima, como se estivesse procurando a letra da música em sua cabeça enquanto ele cantava um verso de "Halo" da Beyonce***** em voz alta.

_*Halo tocada no piano: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=ACU7tgqvqbk (retirar os espaços). Ouçam essa versão, é realmente fantástica! E emocionante!_

"Uau, soa tão diferente no piano, tão clássica." Eu comentei, lembrando da grande diferença na natureza rítmica das batidas techno da música quando eu a dancei exatamente na noite anterior. Quando Jasper se moveu para bater na janela para pegar a atenção de Edward de dentro, eu disse, "Não, espere, eu quero ouvir mais".

Através das enormes janelas, eu observei Edward enquanto ele estava sentado banco do piano preto brilhante*****, uma postura elegante e equilibrada. Sua expressão era uma de intensa concentração, misturada com serenidade, enquanto seu olhar era fixo nas teclas. Fiquei maravilhada com o contorno afiado da sua mandíbula, barbeada e macia, seus lábios pressionados em um beicinho. De vem em quando, seus olhos fechavam e sua cabeça se movia delicadamente enquanto a melodia declinava e derramava de sob seus dedos. O cabelo escuro de Edward estava em seu usual estado de caos organizado, mas hoje ele o tinha empurrado teimosamente para o centro em um estilo moderno de falso moicano.

_*Piano do Edward: http:/ i460. photobucket. com/ albums/ qq328/ sdebear1/ piano. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

Eu observei em admiração enquanto seus dedos dançavam sobre as teclas marfim sem esforço, os músculos dos seus braços contraindo minuciosamente com cada um dos seus movimentos. Ele vestia uma camiseta verde floresta com algum tipo de desenho chamativo na frente, com as mangas longas da sua camiseta preta colocada por baixo puxadas até seus cotovelos. A luz da tarde brilhava confusa em uma pulseira prateada que ele usava em torno do seu pulso esquerdo, as grossas argolas masculinas decoradas por uma barra longa e plana, provavelmente com o nome dele gravado nela.

Fiquei congelada de fascinação pela sua música. Sua paixão e esplendor fizeram meu coração apertar enquanto eu apreciava a visão da sua beleza masculina. Não pude evitar sentir as borboletas se agitando na minha barriga com a percepção da sua perfeição. O olhar de Edward levantou das teclas momentaneamente, encontrão o meu. Um sorriso brincou em seus lábios enquanto eu imitava a expressão dez vezes mais. Eu estava exultante pelo seu reconhecimento amigável da minha presença através da janela. Eu pensei que ele ficaria chateado, mas, claramente, ele não estava irritado por eu observá-lo tocar.

Erguendo a minha mão para acenar, Jasper divertidamente agarrou meu pulso, girando-me em um movimento de autodefesa antes de me jogar por cima do seu ombro e girar-me ao redor como um helicóptero. Eu gritei com os movimentos súbitos e a tontura que inundou minha cabeça, implorando a ele para me colocar no chão. Jasper me largou sobre a grama em uma pilha, deslizando ao meu lado enquanto ríamos, sem fôlego. Eu bati em seu peito enquanto rolava, murmurando que ele era uma merda.

Apoiando minhas mãos na grama na minha frente, eu sentei em meus joelhos, arrumando minha saia enquanto Jasper deitava com as costas na grama. "Desculpe, não pude evitar isso." Ele riu. Olhando para cima, peguei um vislumbre das pernas de Edward cobertas pela calça grossa a um metro, ou algo assim, na minha frente, sua postura rígida. Seus braços pendurados em seus lados, seus polegares desenhavam círculos nas palmas das suas mãos. Protegi meus olhos do brilho das nuvens quando olhei para ele.

"Ei, como você está?" Eu perguntei, um brilho enlaçando o meu tom.

Ele deu de ombros indiferentemente, antes de murmurar, "Eu estou bem." Edward soltou um suspiro e disse em um tom cortante, "Vocês estão prontos?" Seus brilhantes olhos verdes estreitados, fixos em Jasper. Jasper se apoiou em seus cotovelos, olhando para Edward com uma intensidade que eu não consegui entender. Ele tinha uma expressão divertida no rosto, inequivocamente colidindo com a irritada de Edward. Olhei de um lado a outro entre os dois garotos enquanto eles estavam aparentemente envolvidos em uma conversa silenciosa usando apenas seus olhos. A tensão era palpável e isso me deixou bastante desconfortável.

Quebrando a tensão, eu me levantei, me limpei mais uma vez e disse. "Certo, o que há com a estranheza entre vocês dois?" Edward continuou lançado olhares ameaçadores na direção de Jasper, enquanto contraía o lado da sua bochecha.

"Nada de estranheza. Simplesmente vamos".

Nós três fomos para o caminho em silêncio, a estranha tensão ainda permanecia entre eles. Edward andava atrás de mim, seu olhar fixo no chão, enquanto Jasper caminhava na frente. Eu diminuí os meus passos e fiquei ao lado de Edward. "Você toca lindamente, E".

_Eu queria chupar o lóbulo da sua orelha enquanto você tocava..._

_Ou talvez os seus mamilos, mas talvez fosse difícil para você alcançar as teclas com a minha cabeça no caminho..._

Mordi meu lábio inferior para me calar antes que eu falasse algo realmente embaraçoso.

Ele olhou para cima timidamente através dos seus cílios escuros, murmurando, "Obrigado." Seu comportamento era tão diferente do sorriso feliz que recebi através da janela. Era óbvio que ele estava chateado com alguma coisa, eu apenas não sabia o que.

"Você está se sentindo bem?" Eu perguntei.

Ele passou a mão sobre os seus olhos, sua palma pressionando em sua testa. "Eu estou bem, B. Só realmente com ressaca. Não se preocupe." Embora eu soubesse que ele estava mentindo, eu não o pressionei mais. Incomodava-me que ele estivesse estressado, ou chateado, ou seja lá o que fosse que o fizesse desenhar aqueles círculos em suas palmas.

Emmett estava folheando um exemplar antigo da Seventeen, que ele logo jogou no canto da sala com raiva, "Já estava na hora." Entrei na casa por último porque a saia que eu usava era curta e achei que seria inapropriado dar um show gratuito para eles. Quando entrei, Edward parecia inexplicavelmente inquieto e nervoso. Sentei contra a parede com as minhas pernas dobradas sob mim para dar lugar a ele porque o espaço ficou realmente apertado com a adição do corpo de Emmett.

Edward começou a preparar o baseado de forma perfeita como sempre, usando cada último pedaço de erva verde dentro do saquinho. Ele murmurou algo para Jasper sobre comprar maconha antes de ir para a casa de Mike. Edward acendeu o baseado, dando duas longas tragadas antes de passá-lo para Emmett. Irritava-me completamente que ele nunca me deixasse fumar primeiro, o que eu achava rude.

"Ei, o que aconteceu com aquele papo de 'as damas primeiro'?" Eu perguntei bruscamente, tirando o gloss dos meus lábios com as costas da minha mão. Pelo menos eu tive a delicadeza de fazer isso por ele.

Emmett passou o baseado para mim, graciosamente cedendo a sua vez e eu o peguei, dando a Edward um olhar feio. Ele murmurou, "Desculpe" e eu imediatamente me senti horrível quando ele olhou para baixo, remexendo suas mãos. Eu deixava esse garoto fazer com que _eu_ me sentisse uma merda por algo que _ele_fez... e de repente ocorreu-me o quanto isso era perigoso. Ele poderia facilmente partir meu coração em milhares de pedacinhos. Coloquei esses pensamentos de lado antes que eu começasse a ficar ansiosa e mal-humorada, eu só queria aproveitar meu tempo enquanto estivesse na casa da árvore.

Quando o baseado passou por todos nós pela segunda vez, Edward se encostou na parede e colocou os restos de volta no saquinho. A maconha me atingiu como uma tonelada de tijolos e eu disse, "Uau, estou chapada." Todos riram em concordância, murmurando o quanto essa maconha era boa.

Como de costume, todos nós ficamos sentados em silêncio aproveitando nosso estado por alguns minutos. Edward ficou brincando com seu sempre fascinante isqueiro, Emmett encostou sua cabeça contra a madeira com seus olhos fechados e Jasper ficou fazendo caretas estúpidas para mim.

Lá fora podíamos ouvir a chuva gradualmente ficar mais alta enquanto salpicava contra o teto acima de nós em ondas. Um raio de luz brilhou através da pequena janela, seguido pelo estrondo de um trovão. Eu pulei, dando um pequeno grito, enquanto me encolhia com o som. "Eu não gosto de tempestades." Eu disse, enquanto os garotos olhavam para mim, incrédulos. Nós voltamos a ficar em silencio, enquanto ouvíamos a tempestade do lado de fora.

Toda vez que um trovão rugia, eu pulava, como uma covarde. Edward olhava para mim ocasionalmente, murmurando, "Você está bem?" Eu simplesmente assentia, envergonhada, mas tocada com a sua preocupação.

"Então, Bella... você arranjou um emprego hoje?" Jasper perguntou, quebrando o silencio. Edward se virou para olhar para mim rapidamente e depois voltou sua atenção para o seu isqueiro. A tonalidade verde da sua camsieta fazia seus olhos parecerem da mesma cor daquelas pedrinhas nas praias. Eu também notei que ele tinha ótimas costeletas, um pequeno redemoinho na sua nuca e lóbulos das orelhas perfeitamente curvados que pareciam querer ser mordidos.

"Sim, eu começo no próximo domingo".

"Onde?" Edward perguntou.

"Hmmm... se eu contar, vocês têm que prometer não rir." Eu disse timidamente.

Jasper perguntou, "Você vai ser entregadora de pizza, ou algo assim?"

"Não. As gorjetas são beeem melhores do que isso." Eu ri, enquanto aqueles três lindos pares de olhos me encaravam.

"Oh, por favor me diga que você será uma stripper nas casas." Emmett sorriu. Revirei meus olhos com a sugestão e ele fez uma careta, desapontado e murmurando para si mesmo.

"Ecaaaa, não. Sabem quando uma criança tem uma festa de aniversario e o tema é, como, Vila Sésamo, ou algo assim, e os pais contratam uma pessoa para se fantasiar de Garibaldo e ficar dançando?" Eu parei, apontando o indicador para mim e piscando um olho. "Essa pessoa sou eu".

"Você vai se fantasiar de Garibaldo?" Emmett perguntou surpreso, quase gritando. "Mas você é tão malditamente pequena. Deveria ser algo... menor".

"Então os pais podem escolher o meio termo?" Edward perguntou calmamente. Olhei para ele e dei uma gargalhada porque eu nunca o tinha visto fazer uma piada antes. Ele sorriu para mim brevemente antes de voltar sua atenção para o isqueiro. Eu tive uma vontade súbita de agarrar seu sorriso em meus dedos e beijar seu rosto forte, completamente tendo o perdoado por não ter passado o baseado primeiro para mim.

"Você sempre será o Garibaldo?" Jasper perguntou, puxando o capuz do seu casaco e quase balbuciando suas palavras.

"Não, existem outros personagens, a maioria são princesas da Disney e coisas assim".

"Tipo a Sininho?" Emmett perguntou. "Você seria a Fada Bella." Ele riu da sua própria piada, mas ninguém mais se juntou a ele além de mim.

"Sim, eu acho que sim." Eu ri, dando de ombros. "Às vezes o tema é Vila Sésamo, outras vezes é de super heróis. É o que eles escolherem. Há uma outra garota e um rapaz que também trabalham lá, então eu acho que não vou ter que ser o Super-homem".

"Sim, Super-homem nunca pode ter seios." Emmett comentou seriamente, descaradamente olhando para o meu peito.

"Ei, Em, você se lembra quando o Super-homem apareceu para a sua festa de aniversário na terceira série?" Jasper perguntou, rindo. Edward de repente deu uma gargalhada. "Ele era o Super-homem mais magro que eu ja vi e Emmett ficou tão irritado que não queria sair do quarto para cortar o bolo".

Emmett grunhiu, "Aquele filho da puta estúpido. Eu esperei um ano por ele para que eu pudesse ajudá-lo a salvar o mundo e ele era uma completa fraude".

Edward parou de brincar com seu isqueiro, adicionando, "Sim... Emmett saiu correndo do seu quarto e gritou, 'Esse S em seu peito é de Super Seco, não de Super-homem'. O cara ficou tão chateado que quase chorou." Nós todos rimos, observando Emmett enquanto ele defendia suas ações.

"Ei, eu sou perfeccionista. Não faça algo ruim se não quiser ser criticado. Pular de prédios altos com um só salto, porra nenhuma." Emmett disse, rindo.

Jasper disse, enquanto olhava para mim, "Emmett usou uma capa vermelha por cinco anos fodidos. Ele corria por aí vestido em uma cueca branca e só atendia aos nomes de Super-homem e Clark Kent... até mesmo na escola." Eu ri, imaginando Emmett usando apenas uma capa vermelha e sua cueca.

_Rosalie deveria saber disso._

"Sim, bem, e quanto a você, Idiota?" Ele olhou para Jasper com uma risadinha. "Você ia dormir com a porra das suas botas de chuva e aquela estúpida capa de chuva amarela todas as noites fingindo que você era um bombeiro." Edward e Emmett explodiram em gargalhadas enquanto eu cobri minha boca, dando risadinhas.

Edward olhou para mim, acrescentando, "Ele ficava parado na porta de casa e toda vez que o carteiro aparecia, ele o acertava com a mangueira do jardim, e dizia 'pare, deite e role'. O pobre homem ficava fodidamente ensopado todo dia, mas ele sempre voltava com a correspondência. Aposto que o cara deve mijar nas calças toda vez que houve o barulho do sistema de irrigação. Mamãe e papai finalmente colocaram um fim nisso quando todos na vizinhança ameaçaram iniciar uma petição contra Jasper porque eles estavam cansados de receber suas correspondências encharcadas".

Nós todos começamos a rir muito forte agora, as risadas eram incontroláveis. Eu tive que limpar as lagrimas que escorriam dos meus olhos.

"E você?" Eu perguntei a Edward através das risadas. "O que você queria ser?"

Jasper interrompeu, "O pequeno Eddie estava dividido entre ser um jogador de baseball ou um médico, ele não conseguia decidir. Ele acordava e nós nunca sabíamos se seríamos forçados a deitar na mesa do café para fazer algum exame, ou arrastados para fora para lançar bolas no quintal." Edward apenas sorriu e encolheu os ombros, parecendo aquele doce garoto inocente novamente.

"Ele descosturava todas as nossas bolas de baseball e depois as remendava, dizendo que estava 'suturando os ferimentos da bola'. Ele era realmente muito bom nisso também".

"Edward usaria..." Jasper estava rindo tanto que mal conseguia respirar, "Edward usaria seu pequeno jaleco por cima do uniforme do seu time de baseball da Liga Infantil e corria para o campo quando um jogador se machucava, gritando, 'Saiam da frente, eu sou um médico!'".

"As crianças achavam que ele era Doogie Howser*****, ou alguma merda assim." Emmett riu.

_*Doggie Howser: foi um seriado exibido de 1989 a 1993. O personagem-título era um brilhante médico adolescente que, ao mesmo tempo, encarava os problemas da profissão e de ser um adolescente normal. _

Os ombros de Edward balançavam com risadas silenciosas enquanto ele balançava sua cabeça. "Awww, isso é tão fofo." Eu disse, ainda rindo.

"Eu era ambicioso, o que posso dizer?" Ele respondeu, ainda rindo. Seu sorriso e seu risada e a forma que ele interagia tão naturalmente com seus irmãos fez algo dentro de mim formigar e doer ao mesmo tempo. Respirei fundo, limpei mais lágrimas dos meus olhos e percebi que eu realmente, realmente gostava de Edward Cullen por mais do que apenas sua ridícula boa aparência.

_Eu acho que posso ter acabado de oficialmente me apaixonar por Edward..._

_Meu E..._

"Edward era muito bom no jogo 'Operação' e ele sempre tinha seu nariz enfiado em algum livro de Medicina do papai. Você lembra quando se convenceu que estava com disenteria?" Ele disse a Edward, que riu da lembrança. "Acontece que ele comeu um pote inteiro de picles e ficou cagando por dois dias seguidos".

"Certo, obrigado por essa lembrança, idiota." Edward disse. Em seguida os três olharam para mim em expectativa.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

"E quanto a você?" Edward perguntou. "Você fazia algo assim quando era criança... além de brincar com as suas Barbies?"

Eu ri, pensando sobre quando era criança. "Bem, eu, Rosalie, Alice, Jessica e Lauren formamos uma banda punk quando tínhamos dez anos. Nós éramos péssimas, mas achávamos que éramos muito boas. Nós ficávamos na garagem com as nossas fantasias. Era legal." Eu disse. "Durante muito tempo eu quis ser uma princesa. Eu gostava de contos de fadas e príncipes em cavalos brancos e toda a besteira de felizes para sempre. Eu dormia todas as noite usando uma coroa. E eu tinha uma varinha..." De repente eu lembrei das sacolas que estavam em minha bolsa. "Ohhh! Eu trouxe doces!"

Os olhos dos garotos se iluminaram animadamente quando tirei as sacolas de plástico de dentro da minha bolsa. Havia duas sacolas, ambas cheias de doce, anéis brilhantes, adesivos e varinhas de condão. Tirei um pacote de Skittles que Emmett mencionou para eu jogar para ele. "Blow Pop?" Eu perguntei, segurando um pirulito.

Jasper o puxou diretamente das minhas mãos e Edward riu, "Ela disse Blow Pop, não boquete*****, Jesus." Jasper mostrou o dedo do meio para ele. Entreguei uma cartela de adesivos da Sininho para Emmett, que ele começou a colar na calça de Jasper. Segurei um dos sacos estendidos para Edward e ele esticou o pescoço para dar uma olhada no que tinha dentro.

_*Aqui o trocadilho é porque boquete é escrito como "blow job"._

"Tem algum chocolate?" Ele perguntou suavemente. Tirei um pequeno saquinho de M&M, balançando-o em meus dedos enquanto ele sorria e o pegava de mim.

Emmett estreitou os olhos para Edward, perguntando, "Desde quando você gosta de chocolate?"

"Desde agora... como se você se importasse." Edward rebateu.

Abri o outro saquinho de M&M, derramando-o em minha mão. Nós comemos os doces em relativo silêncio e, de vez em quando, nós ouvíamos um gemido de alguém, seguido por uma risada. A varinha ainda estava na sacola, então eu a peguei, tocando a estrela brilhante de plástico com a ponta dos meus dedos.

Percebi que os trovões e relâmpagos haviam cessado, assim como a chuva pesada. Pegando meu telefone, eu vi que era 18hs17 e eu sabia que precisava comer e tomar banho e ficar sóbria antes de buscar Alice no trabalho e seguir para a casa de Rosalie para a noite. "Eu preciso ir, rapazes".

"O que você vai fazer hoje à noite?" Edward perguntou, colocando um M&M vermelho em sua boca.

"Apenas vou para a casa de Rosalie passar algum tempo com as garotas. Você sabe, guerras de travesseiro nuas e tranças no cabelo." Revirei meus olhos com uma risada. "E vocês?"

"Nós vamos para a casa de Mike assistir uma luta." Jasper respondeu.

"Ok, bem, divirtam-se. Ah, antes de eu ir." Eu disse quando me levantei, meu 1m55cm mal tocando o teto da casa da árvore. "Como princesa desse castelo, eu concedo a cada um de vocês um desejo. Sir Emmett, tão forte e corajoso, eu te concedo um desejo." Bati na cabeça de Emmett com a ponta afiada da estrela, recebendo dele um, "Ai." Eu não me desculpei.

"Hmmmm, ok... eu desejo..."

Eu bati em sua cabeça novamente e disse ferozmente, "Mantenha em silêncio, ou não se tornará realidade. E feche os seus olhos, ou o oposto do seu desejo acontecerá." Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas, cético, para mim, o que eu respondi, "Regras do castelo." Emmett, obedientemente fechou os olhos e fez o seu desejo.

Eu fiz o mesmo com Jasper, só que bati com um pouco mais de força. "Sir Jasper, tão paquerador e engraçado".

Ele disse, "Merda, aaai." Ele fechou os olhos e fez o seu desejo enquanto esfregava o local em sua cabeça onde eu havia batido.

Eu me virei para Edward, "Sir E, tão lindo e misterioso." Ele se encolheu no canto em falso medo, protegendo a cabeça com as suas mãos. Encontrando um espaço aberto, eu bati em sua cabeça também, só que um pouco mais leve. Ele revirou os olhos e eu ordenei, "Faça isso! Faça o seu pedido!" Ele fez o pedido com um sorriso no rosto, balançando sua cabeça.

"Tchau, rapazes".

"Até mais, Fada Bella." Emmett disse.

Edward disse, "Tchau, Princesa B." Enquanto eu abria a porta e descia a escada até o chão.

Enquanto eu percorria o caminho de volta, consegui ouvir Jasper dizer, "Merda, ela é uma princesa cruel".

"Eu ouvi isso... e eu sei que todos vocês desejaram receber um boquete hoje à noite e nenhum de vocês vão conseguir nada!" Eu gritei.

Com a minha varinha de condão brilhante na mão, eu sorri para mim mesma enquanto voltava para casa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Tão fofa a Bella pedindo pra Renée mandar as coisas pra Alice e agora ficando mais próxima dos três Cullen e conseguindo ter um pouco mais de contato com Edward também, ainda que não seja exatamente o que os dois querem..._

_A música do capítulo pode ser ouvida aqui: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=MAcsKJKM_xM&feature=related (retirar os espaços)_

_Bem, eu tinha prometido outro cap. durante a semana, mas não consegui traduzir a tempo, então... vou tentar terminar de traduzir e até quarta-feira eu posto, sem falta!_

_Mas, enquanto isso, podem deixar muuuitas reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	7. Esperanças e desejos

**~ High Anxiety ~**

**Capítulo 7 ~ Esperanças e desejos**

* * *

><p><em><strong>My wish for you,<strong>_

_**is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
>your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,<br>You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
>and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,<br>I hope you know somebody loves you,**_

_**and wants the same things too,  
>Yeah, this is my wish.<strong>_

Meu desejo para você,

é que a vida se torne tudo o que você quer,  
>que seus sonhos continuem grandes, suas preocupações continuem pequenas,<br>Que você nunca precise carregar mais do que você pode aguentar,  
>e enquanto você estiver lá fora alcançando o que você alcançará,<br>Eu espero que você conheça alguém que te ame,

e queira as mesmas coisas também,  
>É, esse é o meu desejo.<p>

**My Wish – Rascal Flats**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Edward ~<strong>

"Ei, E, quanto tempo até você estar pronto?" Emmett gritou, apontando para o seu pulso. Tirei os fones dos meus ouvidos enquanto corria na esteira, suado e ofegante.

"Cinco minutos, por quê?" Eu perguntei sem fôlego, meu rosto vermelho e coberto de suor. Emmett jogou-me uma toalha que eu tinha colocado no banco de pesos. Eu a peguei e limpei meu rosto e pescoço enquanto eu corria.

Ele gritou, "Eu preciso de uma mão aqui!" Eu assenti em reconhecimento, jogando a toalha molhada de volta para ele. Ele a pegou, enfiou em suas calças enquanto graciosamente a esfregava sobre suas bolas antes de segurá-la para mostrar para mim.

_Que idiota._

_Bem, essa toalha teria que ser queimada._

Enquanto eu diminuía a velocidade na esteira, eu o observei esticar seus braços contra a máquina de pesos que havíamos instalado na academia do porão. Ele estava sem camisa, seus músculos abundantes e definidos em profundos cortes em seus bíceps, ombros e peito.

Emmett tinha um corpo que a maioria dos caras mataria ou tomaria sérios esteróides para conseguir. Ele malhava seis vezes por semana com o entusiasmo de um atleta olímpico. Jogar como quarterback***** exigia que ele mantivesse um certo nível de força e resistência, e Emmett se comprometia a fazer isso. Isso quase seria inspirador se eu não soubesse que a principal razão pela qual ele fazia isso era porque ele era um filho da puta completamente vaidoso.

_*Quarterback: zagueiro no futebol americano. Jogadores de tal posição são membros da equipe ofensiva do time (do qual são geralmente líderes) e alinham-se sozinhos atrás da linha central, no meio da linha ofensiva. Sua função também inclui o início da maioria das jogadas, além da chamada de sinais antes da saída da bola._

Isto, eu devo acrescentar, era o mesmo motivo pelo qual isso era importante para mim. Não que qualquer pessoa do sexo oposto já viu o meu corpo desnudo, mas eu sabia que um dia veriam. Talvez até mesmo fosse Bella. _Talvez._

Emmett tinha veementemente me incentivado a continuar com um regime de exercícios quando nos mudamos para Forks. Desde que eu tinha parado de jogar bola, eu mantive a minha rotina de exercícios, em parte por causa da sua necessidade incessante de um observador, assim como a minha inata natureza competitiva. O tipo A em mim não podia suportar a ideia de ser considerado o irmãozinho esquelético de Emmett Cullen.

Eu trabalhava duro para manter o meu físico, e graças aos esforços da minha mãe para nos deixar desnutridos, eu também tinha uma alimentação balanceada. Além disso, eu percebi que os exercícios neutralizavam os danos que eu causava ao meu corpo com o uso da maconha e o consumo excessivo de álcool nos finais de semana. Oh, e malhar significava passar tempo com Emmett, que eu não tinha vergonha de admitir que eu gostava.

_Sim, eu gosto de ficar com o meu irmão... e eu sou a porra de um maricas._

_Lide com isso._

Diminuí a velocidade na esteira antes de pará-la completamente. Com minhas mãos pressionadas nos meus joelhos, ofegando como um filho da puta, eu observei os pingos de suor deslizar pelo meu rosto, salpicando no piso de borracha sob os meus pés. Eu precisava da porra da minha toalha, então eu peguei a dele de cima da barra do Elíptico, agradecendo a Deus que ele não a tivesse esfregado pelo seu corpo suado ainda.

Meus pensamentos imediatamente foram para a nossa pobre empregada. Perguntei-me se ela sabia no que estava se metendo trabalhando em uma casa cheia de adolescentes com tesão. Eu rezei por tudo que é mais sagrado para que ela usasse luvas quando lavasse as toalhas, e então eu pensei em talvez mencionar aos meus pais sobre dar a ela um aumento.

Emmett sentou-se no tapete de borracha sob ele enquanto eu ajoelhei, segurando seus pés no chão. Seu torso levantou do tapete com um grunhido, os músculos apertados no seu abdômen contraindo enquanto ele se movia para a frente.

"Então, hum... o que está acontecendo entre você e Rosalie?" Eu perguntei, hesitante. Além de desconfiadamente emprestar sua extensa coleção de pornografia, Emmett não discutia sobre garotas, relacionamentos, ou sexo. Não comigo, pelo menos.

Ele riu, nunca parando de fazer seus abdominais, "Eu estava me perguntando qual de vocês, fodidos intrometidos, perguntaria sobre ela primeiro".

Dando de ombros, eu acrescentei, "Bem, não é como se você estivesse escondendo isso".

"Sim, bem, eu não tenho certeza se quero tornar isso público também".

"O que isso significa?" Pressionei seu pé mais forte quando eles começaram a deslizar para a frente.

Ele suspirou, "Eu não sei, cara." Ele respondeu, mudando de ângulo para trabalhar as laterais do seu corpo. "Quero dizer, você já a viu, ela é fodidamente sexy, mas..." Ele parou, balançando sua cabeça. "Eu não me sinto exatamente confortável falando sobre isso com você. Sem ofensa, mano".

"Por que diabos não?" Eu grunhi, completamente irritado.

"Porque você não pode... eu sinto como se estivesse esfregando isso na sua cara, sabe? Eu sei que Jasper não se importa com o que você sente, mas eu não quero dizer nada que vá fazer você se sentir como uma merda".

"Obrigado, mano, eu agradeço por isso. Eu posso lidar com isso, acredite em mim. Fale..."

Ele parou, caindo de costas no tapete de borracha enquanto esfregava as mãos sobre seus olhos, "Bem, eu gosto dela... muito. Ela é engraçada e inteligente, e você pensaria que ela é daquelas que dá muito trabalho, mas ela realmente é muito pé no chão, nada superficial. Ela é tão fodidamente... fodível. Mas esse é o problema".

Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas. "Eu não entendo. É um problema porque ela é gostosa?"

"Hum, sim. Rose atrai olhares mesmo quando está de moletom parecendo que acabou de sair da cama. Eu não sei se consigo lidar em ter uma garota com quem todo mundo pensa quando se masturba, sabe?"

"Cara, isso é simplesmente estúpido. Desculpe... mas é. Se você está atraído por ela, o que faz você pensar que ninguém mais estará? Se isso é um problema, então você terá que ficar com uma garota feia, e nem mesmo você vai querer foder com ela sem colocar um travesseiro sobre a cabeça dela." Eu dei uma risadinha.

Ele se sentou encolhendo seus ombros enquanto apoiava os antebraços em seus joelhos dobrados para cima. "Eu não gosto das pessoas olhando para os peitos da minha garota, ok? Eu também não gosto deles falando sobre os peitos dela. Esta é a outra coisa... a _grande_ coisa".

Eu olhei em sua direção com expectativa. Ele suspirou novamente, suas mãos correndo agitadamente através do seu cabelo. "Rose já... andou por aí. Ela transou com Marcus Embry no ano passado e ele entrou no vestiário dando detalhes fodidos sobre o corpo dela e como eram os gemidos dela e essas coisas. Eu não quero que todos saibam como minha garota gemia quando estava transando com outra pessoa. Isso é simplesmente errado." Ele olhou para baixo, mordendo seu lábio. "E a pior parte é que eu a quero tanto que quase posso sentir o gosto dela... mas eu sei que serei um possessivo filho da puta ao redor dela, e ela é... Rosalie Hale. Ela não vai aguentar essa merda. Eu não sei se vale a pena o aborrecimento e a dor de cabeça que acompanham tê-la como minha namorada".

"Porra, Em... eu gostaria de ter os seus problemas." Eu ri, querendo bater em sua cabeça fodida por ele ser tão idiota, embora eu soubesse exatamente como ele se sentia sobre não querer ninguém olhando para os peitos de Rosalie. No meu caso era a bunda de Bella. "Você gosta dela? Então esqueça isso e não se preocupe sobre o que os outros pensam, ou dizem, ou o que você ouviu. Quando você começou a se preocupar sobre o que as pessoas pensam de você? Se ela é a sua namorada, então você anda ao lado dela com orgulho, peitos e tudo mais, e diz a todos para se foderem. Dê a ela algo novo pelo qual gemer. Porque, sério, se eu tivesse uma garota como aquela que gostasse de mim e eu pudesse mostrar ao maldito mundo inteiro, nada me impediria".

Ele assentiu distraidamente. "Sim, eu sei...você provavelmente está certo. Eu só... não consigo parar de pensar nela, sabe? Eu me masturbo com a imagem dela tanto que as palmas das minhas mãos estão mais macias que bunda de bebê." Ele riu.

"Sim, eu sei como é." Eu murmurei. Pressionei minhas mãos em seus tênis novamente, fazendo um gesto para ele continuar seus abdominais.

Seu corpo caiu para o chão e levantou novamente, então ele parou no alto. "Então, hum... o que você vai fazer sobre a Fada Bella?"

"Hein?" Eu perguntei distraidamente, já que ele havia me pegado desprevenido.

Ele riu, "Bella. Você não consegue tirar os olhos daquela garota. Por uma boa razão, claro... ela é fodidamente linda." Eu balancei a cabeça em negação, mas ele revirou os olhos. "E, não me dê essa merda. Você gosta dela, eu sei que gosta. Seus olhos fodidamente iluminaram quando ela disse que você era lindo".

Suspirando, eu esfreguei a ponte do meu nariz em resignação. "Seis dias, Em. Ela está aqui há seis fodidos dias e eu a vi em cinco desses dias. Ela está em cinco das minhas malditas aulas. Ela mora a três quilômetros de nós. Eu a vejo todo... _dia._" Eu me encolhi, quase tendo dito _noite._" Eu quero estar com ela mais do que eu já quis qualquer uma garota na minha vida inteira, mas..." Eu ergui minhas mãos em derrota, "Estou fodido".

"Você acha que ela sabe que você gosta dela?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu não dei a ela nenhuma razão para pensar isso. Eu na verdade tenho sido visivelmente tentado ser um idiota com ela, para que ela fique longe de mim, mas não está fodidamente funcionando. Eu não consigo ser um idiota com ela".

"Sim, ela é um doce. Mano, deixe-me te perguntar algo..." Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, "O que você vai fazer se Jasper transar com ela?"

Essas palavras nojentas sozinha fizeram a porra do meu coração dar uma guinada no meu peito quando me lembrei da visão do seu lindo corpinho estendido ao lado dele na grama do lado de fora da janela. Jasper fodidamente a tinha levantado e estava, tipo, lutando com ela, ou alguma merda assim. Eu fui de exultante com a visão do rosto dela através da janela para fodidamente incendiando no momento em que levei para ir do banco do piano ao quintal.

Sim, eu tinha fodido as coisas com ele e Emily, isso não é segredo. Jasper era meu irmão e melhor amigo. Ele merece uma boa garota e eu certamente devia isso a ele. _Mas __não __Bella...__ não__ ela._

Isso me mataria, vê-los juntos. Havia milhares de outras garotas que ele poderia ter facilmente, por que ele queria aquela que eu queria? Se eu tivesse que vê-la com alguém, eu gostaria que fosse com meu próprio irmão, certo?

_Errado._

Não havia palavras suficientes para explicar como eu verdadeiramente me sentia, eu simplesmente dei de ombros. "Honestamente, eu fico fodidamente enjoado em pensar nisso. Mas o que eu posso fazer? Não é como se eu pudesse ser o namorado dela, ou algo assim, certo? Quero dizer, o que eu espero que ela faça... fique satisfeita com nada além de olhares de adoração do outro lado da sala pelos próximos dois fodidos anos?"

"Porra. Eu não sei, Edward. Eu sinto muito. Sinto muito por toda essa merda que você está passando... e ainda vai passar." Ele balançou a cabeça quando seus olhos azuis encontraram com os meus, cheios de compaixão e remorso. "Eu nunca te disse o quanto é fodidamente horrível observar você simplesmente... despedaçar. Eu queria poder ajudá-lo a consertar isso. Eu queria ter estado lá para pará-lo antes que isso acontecesse. Eu fodidamente deveria ter estado lá..."

"Obrigado, Em. Não há nada que você possa fazer e você sabe disso. Eu simplesmente tenho que lidar com as repercussões disso até que acabe. Eu realmente não quero mais falar sobre isso, no entanto, ok?" Eu olhei para ele intensamente e ele assentiu. "Enfim, eu acho que você deveria deixar isso pra lá e ficar com Rosalie. É difícil encontrar uma boa garota, especialmente em Forks. Se você não quer fazer isso por você, então faça por mim, para que eu viva indiretamente através de ouvi-la gemer por você." Eu animadamente empurrei meus quadris para a frente, fingindo bater em uma bunda invisível. Ele deu-me um soco divertidamente no ombro e nós terminamos a nossa malhação enquanto conversávamos sobre nada em particular.

Quando voltamos para o andar de cima, ele parou e disse, "Ei, Edward. Sabe... você sempre pode foder com ela e não ser pego".

_Veja, Em, é aí onde está o problema... eu simplesmente não quero "foder" com ela._

**~%~**

Minha mãe nos chamou para jantar e eu dei uma olhada para fora antes de sentar à mesa da cozinha. O carro de Bella esteve fora pela maior parte da tarde e noite também. Ela tinha ido dormir na casa de Rosalie na noite passada, voltando para casa no final da tarde e saindo novamente.

Depois de assistirmos a luta na casa de Mike ontem à noite, Emmett tinha me pedido para que passássemos por lá no nosso caminho de volta para casa, para que ele pudesse ver Rose por um segundo. Ele se acovardou no último minuto, porém, enquanto ficamos parados na frente da casa dela. Isso me lembrou daquele filme estúpido, Grease. Finalmente, ele simplesmente me pediu para ir para casa. Eu fiquei imensamente desapontado porque eu realmente, realmente queria ver Bella em seu pijama.

_Sim, como se eu precisasse de outra adição ao arquivo 'vestuário de Bella' para me masturbar._

Se eu soubesse que a conversa durante o jantar giraria em torno de um assunto tão desagradável, eu não teria me sentado à mesa.

Cerca de meia hora depois, enquanto mamãe passava para Emmett uma tigela de purê de batatas orgânicas, que tinha gosto próximo ao de cola Elmer, ela perguntou para ele quais eram os seus planos para o baile de boas-vindas. Ele encolheu os ombros, dando-me um olhar pensativo antes de responder, "Eu não sei. Não tenho certeza se quero mesmo ir".

Mamãe ofegou, como se ele tivesse dito que daria seu primeiro filho para um bando de ciganos, e disse, "Você tem que ir, Emmett! Você é o quarterback do time de futebol e você foi nomeado para ser o Rei do Baile. Por que você não vai?"

Ele deu de ombros, respondendo, "A garota que eu quero levar talvez não esteja disponível." Isso era uma mentira, mas às vezes mentiras bobas eram mais fáceis do que lidar com as perguntas persistentes da Mamãe Esme.

"Eu estou pensando em chamar Bella." Jasper disse distorcido, sua boca cheia de frango orgânico.

_De jeito nenhum._

As palavras me atingiram como um tapa na cara e eu suspirei, olhando para o meu prato enquanto mexia a comida ao redor com o meu garfo. Um nó se formou em minha garganta, grosso e contraindo enquanto eu dominava a perda de controle que estava ameaçando sair.

Eu podia sentir o olhar de Emmett plantado em mim, assim como o da minha mãe. Jasper continuou mastigando, sem prestar atenção em ninguém mais além de si mesmo.

"Então, você gosta dela?" Papai perguntou inocentemente, inconsciente dos meus sentimentos em relação a Bella.

"Sim, eu acho. Não é como se eu pensasse nela a cada dez segundos, ou algo assim, mas sim, eu acho que ela é legal. E gostosa." Ele riu.

"Como você sabe que outra pessoa já não a convidou?" Emmett disse.

"Quem agiria tão rápido? Ela está aqui a o que, três dias?" Jasper respondeu confiantemente.

"Seis." Eu murmurei, quase inaudível, raspando meu garfo na porcelana.

"O que faz você pensar que ela dirá sim?" Emmett perguntou.

Jasper riu, cheio de arrogância, "Oh, ela vai dizer sim. Eu estava meio que flertando com ela ontem... você sabe, apalpando-a um pouco, e eu acho que ela gosta de mim. Ela vai ficar ótima usando vestido e salto alto, você não acha?" Ele inclinou para frente e sussurrou, "E eu vou dar um tapa naquela bunda." Eu enrijeci no meu assento, perfurando a carne violentamente com o meu garfo.

_Você está fodidamente brincando comigo?_

Então, como um completo imbecil, ele adicionou, "Pai, posso usar o Porsche na noite do baile?"

"Vou pensar sobre isso, Jasper. E quanto a Edward?" Papai perguntou, como se eu fosse o irmãozinho socialmente retardado que não consegue fazer amigos por conta própria.

_A situação chegou a esse ponto... falar sobre mim como se eu nem estivesse no cômodo?_

"Eu estou bem aqui, pai... sentado à mesa e respondendo à sua pergunta, eu não vou. Não se preocupe comigo." Eu disse.

"Mãe, devo usar um terno para essa coisa, ou apenas uma camisa social e uma calça legal?" Jasper perguntou com entusiasmo, completamente absorto em si mesmo.

Ela murmurou, "Provavelmente não um terno".

"Ei, Edward, posso pegar emprestada aquela sua calça Armani com suspensórios?" Eu olhei para ele como se ele tivesse três paus, o peso em meu peito fazendo minha respiração e meus batimentos cardíacos acelerarem.

_Claro, Jasper, pegue a minha garota para dançar e use a porra das minhas calças... pegue as minhas bolas, meu orgulho e toda a minha esperança e sonhos enquanto você está nisso._

"Sim, Jazz, pegue o que você quiser. Pegue tudo o que eu tenho. Não é como se eu precisasse disso." Eu disse, empurrando minha cadeira para longe da mesa. Todos olharam para o movimento abrupto que acompanhou o barulho e eu perguntei, "Posso me retirar?"

Papai estava prestes a dizer algo, mas mamãe colocou sua mão sobre a dele e assentiu. Joguei meu prato sobre o balcão e subi para o meu quarto onde fiquei andando de um lado a outro. Meus polegares correndo em círculos raivosos nas minhas palmas enquanto eu fazia um semicírculo ao redor da minha cama, para frente e para trás, tentando me acalmar. Finalmente, peguei meu maço de cigarros da cômoda, abri a porta para a minha varanda e sentei na cadeira confortável, meus cotovelos apoiados em meus joelhos. Era muito cedo para ela estar se trocando, então eu nem me incomodei em olhar na direção da janela do quarto dela.

Acendi o cigarro, o efeito calmante espalhando através das minhas veias imediatamente. Como diabos eu deveria lidar com isso? Eu mal conseguia lidar com o pensamento de ele a _convidando_ para ir a um estúpido baile da escola, quanto mais a noção de ela realmente acompanhá-lo até lá. Meus joelhos tremiam nervosamente enquanto eu ignorar a névoa fina que começava a se formar. Isso me deixava enjoado porque ele nem sequer sabia quantas vezes ele tinha realmente saído com a garota, e aqui estava eu contando os dias desde que ela chegou aqui... e os minutos até que eu a visse novamente.

Quando ouvi a porta do meu quarto abrir, nem tentei ver quem tinha vindo consolar o pobre e solitário Edward. No entanto, quando minha mãe sentou à minha frente brevemente antes de se levantar novamente para abrir o sombreiro que havia sobre a mesa, eu fiquei aliviado. Eu não queria ver Jasper agora.

Ela sabia que eu fumava, mas ela nunca tinha me visto fazendo isso antes. Sua boca formou um franzido enquanto ela agitava a fumaça do seu rosto.

"Mãe, se você vai reclamar do cheiro, então, por favor, volte para dentro. Eu preciso simplesmente..."

"Eu sei, querido. Eu não estou reclamando. Você está bem?" Ela colocou a mão no meu joelho carinhosamente.

"Não. Eu não estou bem. Eu sei que não tenho nenhum direito de me sentir possessivo sobre ela, mas Jasper fodidamente... ele não tem respeito pelas garotas. Ele fala sobre elas como se elas fossem objetos para simplesmente olhar. E ele mal conhece Bella. Tudo o que ela sabe é que ela é bonita. Mas, mãe, ela é linda, não bonita. E ele não vai protegê-la, e ele... ele só a vê como simplesmente outra garota gostosa. Ele não faz ideia do quanto ela é inteligente e engraçada e doce. Deus... eu sei que ele sente falta da Emily, mas ela não será outra Emily para ele. Ela não é, mãe".

Eu absolutamente odiava que eu estivesse à beira das lágrimas. Ninguém me via chorar além da minha mãe, porque Emmett e Jasper já me chamavam de 'filhinho da mamãe' o suficiente. Era só que eu estava tão confuso e irritado sobre o pensamento da minha garota pertencendo a outra pessoa, especialmente um imbecil como Jasper.

Internamente eu bufei com a ideia de que talvez eu devesse parar de me masturbar com as visões dela sendo amável e carinhosa comigo porque eu acho que isso estava seriamente fodendo com a minha cabeça.

_Ela NÃO é a sua garota._

Isso era algo com a qual minha psiquiatra provavelmente poderia oferecer uma grande quantidade de orientação, mas eu teria coragem de mencionar isso a ela?

Sentir-me possessivo sobre uma garota que eu conheço a seis dias? Usar drogas e beber com ela no fim de semana? Observá-la se despir e depois me masturbar com imagens dela todas as noites?

_Sim, claro, Dra. Kate. Eu não sou um perseguidor assustador. Não, não, Dra. Kate, você não precisa chamar as autoridades..._

"Eu sei, Edward, eu sei. Eu vi uma foto dela na casa de Charlie. Ela é uma linda garota. Mas você não sabe se ela vai aceitar o convite dele, certo? Talvez ela não queira ir com ele. Você também pode chamá-la, você sabe".

Eu bufei, balançando a cabeça para a sugestão ridícula da minha mãe. "Sim, certo. 'Ei B, você quer ir ao baile de boas-vindas comigo? Eu não posso dançar com você, ou segurar sua mão, mas eu posso pegar um copo de bebida para você e sentar em um banco a um metro de distância'. Não, obrigado, mãe. Eu prefiro ficar em casa".

O olhar que ela me deu naquele momento era um repleto de pura e absoluta piedade. Ela suspirou, colocando a mão em meu joelho, "Edward, por favor, não me faça dizer isso a você." Ela olhou para o horizonte, seus olhos castanhos refletindo as imagens escuras dos pinheiros. "Você sabe que eu amo seus irmãos com todo o meu coração e alma. Mas você... _você_ é o _meu_ filho. Eu sempre saberei o que está acontecendo com você. É isso que as mães fazem. Eu sei o quanto Bella significa para você, mas passaram apenas seis dias, querido. Por favor, por favor, não entre em algo que você não pode lidar. Eu tenho que avisá-lo... que você talvez não goste dos resultados se ela concordar em ir ao baile com Jazz. Eu sei que você quer protegê-la. Isso é da sua natureza, mas..."

Eu olhei para ela com uma carranca, e raiva subindo no meu peito. "Não, mãe, eu não acho que você entende. Bella consome todos os meus pensamentos. Eu a vejo quando fecho os meus olhos todas as fodidas noites, mãe... ela está lá, fodidamente bem ali. E ela está tão perto que eu quase posso senti-la. Bella tem os mais belos olhos castanhos que eu já vi. Eu posso simplesmente ficar sentado e olhar para eles por horas porque... é como se eu pudesse ver todos os seus segredos e esperanças e desejos neles quando ela olha para mim".

Eu suspirei, dando outra tragada em meu cigarro enquanto eu raivosamente enxugava as lágrimas do meu rosto. "Você sabe o que ela me disse ontem, mãe? Ela estava sendo boba fingindo que era uma princesa e ela tinha essa varinha de condão, sabe? Então ela fez com que todos nós fizéssemos um desejo e, em seguida... ela disse que eu era lindo. Lindo... _eu_... não Jazz... nem Em... _eu_".

Minha mãe riu suavemente, correndo seu polegar sobre a minha bochecha para enxugar outra lágrima caindo. "Bem, querido, você tem se olhado no espelho ultimamente? Você é lindo".

Eu bufei, revirando meus olhos. "Você tem que dizer isso... você é a minha mãe".

"Não, você não percebe os olhares que você recebe quando você entra em um lugar. Os elogios que eu recebo sobre você parecer um modelo. Às vezes é ridículo!" Ela riu, carinhosamente cobrindo meu queixo em sua mão. Envergonhado com as suas palavras, eu não podia suportar olhar para ela, que é por que eu não vi a lágrima deslizando pela sua bochecha.

"Simplesmente significou tanto vindo dela. Quero dizer, ela disse que Jazz era paquerador e Emmett era corajoso... mas ela disse que eu era lindo e misterioso. Eu não quero ser um mistério para ela, mãe. Eu quero ser o seu cavaleiro em uma armadura brilhante... ou algo assim".

"Para a sua princesa." Mamãe sussurrou baixinho, sua expressão preocupada. Enquanto ela limpava suas próprias lagrimas, eu me senti péssimo por tê-la sobrecarregado com isso. Ela devia estar feliz, não chorando por mim sobre algo que ninguém podia controlar. Mas eu precisava desabafar, colocar tudo para fora antes que eu entrasse em um completo ataque de pânico, e ela era a única em quem eu podia confiar.

"Exatamente. Eu quero ser aquele para quem ela correr quando ela está com medo. Eu quero ser aquela para quem ela corre quando está feliz. Mãe, eu quero fazê-la feliz. Eu quero fazê-la sorrir e rir e eu quero ser aquele que vai bater na cabeça dela com uma porra de uma varinha de condão e fazer seus desejos se tornarem realidade. Esse é o meu trabalho, mãe... não o de Jasper porque ele só vai usá-la, exatamente como se ela fosse um jogador substituto. Ele quer Emily, mas Bella não é Emily. Ele não vai tratá-la bem, e então, ele vai perceber que ela não é o que ele quer. E então ele vai arruinar tudo para mim e ele vai arruiná-_la_, mãe. Depois que ele terminar com ela, ela não vai nem querer mais falar comigo. Eu nunca terei sequer a chance de segurar a mão dela".

Seu rosto estava tão oprimido e cheio de piedade com o meu discurso, eu estava quase envergonhado. Mas Mamãe Esme ouvia como ninguém, e ela me deixa ser quem eu era sem me sentir envergonhado. "Eu sei, mãe. Eu sou um grande maricas." Ela riu, colocando sua bochecha em sua mão quando apoiou seu cotovelo em seu joelho.

Ela deu um tapa na minha coxa de brincadeira. "Pare com isso. Você não é um grande maricas. Você é emotivo e doce e você está magoado e, querido, eu gostaria de afastar tudo isso de você. Eu gostaria de melhorar tudo isso para você. Está me matando vê-lo tão frustrado assim." Ela balançou a cabeça e eu dei outra tragada, soprando a fumaça para longe dela.

"Mãe, ela está feliz o tempo todo. Mas há algo em seus olhos que... eu não sei... simplesmente parece um pouco triste. Eu não sei exatamente por que ela se mudou para cá. Quero dizer, ela foi realmente vaga quando nos disse e eu tenho ouvido algumas coisas. Tenho quase certeza que ela deixou a Califórnia por causa de um garoto. Eu tento não ouvir os boatos, ou dar muita importância a isso porque... se você ainda não sabe, quase todo mundo na escola pensa que eu sou gay." Nós dois rimos, mas minha mão colocou a mão sobre a sua boca para reprimir isso. "Então, como sempre, eu tento não ouvir os boatos. Mas algo aconteceu com ela na sua antiga escola e isso a magoou. Eu não quero causar mais sofrimento, eu quero tornar as coisas melhores para ela. Eu quero ser aquele que vai tirar a tristeza dos seus olhos. Jazz vai se mudar para o seu coração partido e ele viverá lá e tomará tudo até que não sobre nada nela. Eu não posso deixar que ele faça isso com ela. Eu simplesmente não posso".

Sua mão acariciou carinhosamente a minha nuca e foi tão bom, eu apenas podia imaginar como a mãozinha de Bella seria ali. "Querido, eu não tinha ideia que você se sentia tão mal sobre as atividades extra-curriculares do seu irmão. Você está realmente bravo com ele, não é?"

"Eu só não gosto da forma como ele trata as garotas. Ele as ilude e as faz chorar. Tenho visto tantas garotas chorarem por ele. E como está agora, honestamente, eu não dou a mínima para quem ele fode, mãe... contanto que não seja Bella".

"Edward. você percebe que isso tem o potencial para começar uma guerra com seu irmão. E eu tenho medo disso por causa da sua situação, é uma batalha que você não pode vencer. Pergunte a si mesmo se vale a pena perder a amizade que você tem com Jasper por causa de uma garota que você conhece há poucos dias, independentemente da intensidade dos sentimos que você tem por ela. Você tem que passar o resto da sua vida com Jasper, mas Bella, você pode nem se importar com ela na próxima semana. Pergunte a si mesmo se vale a pena a luta?"

"Bella vale a pena, mãe, acredite em mim. Mesmo que eu não possa vencer, eu não vou desistir sem tentar. Você sabe o que dizem por aí, certo? Vale tudo no amor e na guerra." Eu ri.

"Edward, a guerra é perigosa e o amor é doloroso. Especialmente o primeiro amor. É confuso e assustador e mágico, tudo ao mesmo tempo, mas eu acho que você vai descobrir isso com o tempo. Apenas lembre-se que você é amado, não importa o que aconteça, ou que decisão você tome. Seu pai e seus irmãos e eu estamos sempre aqui. E nós sempre te amaremos".

Quando ela tomou o cigarro da minha mão, eu fiz uma careta pensando que ela o jogaria fora, mas, em vez disso, ela deu uma longa tragada. Eu olhei para ela com incredulidade, pensando que minha mãe tinha acabado de se tornar uma pessoa ainda mais legal perante os meus olhos. Percebendo a minha expressão, ela riu, "Sabe, Edward, eu nem sempre fui a sua mãe. Eu já fui uma garota de 16 anos também. E eu não somente era legal, mas também muito, muito bonita." Ela soltou a fumaça, seus lábios franzidos.

"Você ainda é bonita, mãe".

Ela sorriu, agitando seus cílios de maneira tímida antes de revirar os olhos. "Só para que você saiba... se eu fosse ela, eu também estaria sonhando com você." Ela jogou o cigarro, beijou minha testa e sussurrou. "Eu te amo." Eu sussurrei o mesmo, e agradeci por ela ter me ouvido.

Quando chegou na porta, ela se virou, "Edward, você disse que Bella fez você fazer um desejo? Posso saber o que você desejou?"

Eu me encostei de volta na cadeira, exausto. "Eu desejei a porra de um milagre".

**~%~**

Eu fiquei parado em meu armário olhando para baixo para a caixa preta de sapato na prateleira mais baixa na seção sapatos. Eu mastiguei meu dedo por um tempo antes de finalmente ajoelhar, deslizando a caixa para fora com uma trepidação. Isso era estúpido, sério. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, isso me aterrorizava completamente porque eu me perguntava se era normal fazer tal coisa. Perguntei-me se outros caras faziam isso. E depois eu me perguntei se os outros caras se perguntavam se isso era estranho.

Eu tirei a tampa, sorrindo para o conteúdo antes de deslizar a estrela brilhante de plástico com o meu dedo indicador. O pequeno saco vazio de M&M inocentemente arrumado ao lado dela. Eu o peguei, levando ao meu nariz e aspirando o cheiro de chocolate que uma vez esteve ali. O cheiro não era completamente Bella, mas era algo dela. Eu tinha certeza que era o seu shampoo, ou algum outro produto que ela usava no cabelo, que tinha o cheiro de chocolate. Eu nunca realmente me importei com chocolate antes, e fiquei um pouco irritado quando Emmett me questionou sobre isso na frente dela, mas, felizmente, ela não deu importância. Deslizei a caixa de volta em seu lugar antes de pegar a calça do meu pijama.

Depois da conversa com Emmett, nossa esclarecedora conversa no jantar e depois a minha conversa de coração com Mamãe Esme, eu estava tão emocionalmente exausto que adormeci em meu sofá ouvindo música clássica em meu iPod. Acordei assustado, bem depois da meia-noite, triste e decepcionado por não ter visto Bella em sua janela. No entanto, eu sentia falta do seu lindo rosto e decidi fantasiar com ela, independente da sua ausência da minha pornografia noturna, ainda que altamente satisfatória visão.

Toalhas estabelecidas em seus lugares apropriados, eu lubrifiquei minha mão com a loção quente, jogando meu antebraço sobre meus olhos, como de costume. Eu a imaginei usando um sutiã de renda vermelho enquanto estacionava na garagem uma Ferrari preta conversível. O sol estava brilhando e havia ondas azuis claras do mar quebrando sob o penhasco atrás de nos em espumosas ondulações brancas. Deslizei minha mão pelo meu pau lentamente, girando levemente quando me aproximei da base. Ela sorriu para mim, saindo do carro em suas botas vermelhas – suas botas vermelhas 'fôda-me' com saltos agulha. Sua pequena saia vermelha era tão obscenamente curta; eu podia ver sua nádegas perfeitas saindo da barra.

Eu me acariciei novamente, agarrando-me mais apertado em minha mão, segurando um gemido quando ela inclinou mostrando-me seu fio dental de renda vermelho. Eu sussurrei, "Oh, porra", enquanto meu pau real e o da minha fantasia ficavam incrivelmente maiores. Ela voltou a ficar ereta, inclinando-se contra o carro com um olhar sexy 'vem cá' em seu rosto. Eu me acariciei novamente, vindo em direção à cabeça e circulando sobre a ponta escorregadia e inchada com o meu polegar.

"Oi, E." Ela disse sem fôlego, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. "Quer me tocar?" Sua mão tocou seus seios ao mesmo tempo em que puxei mais forte em meu pau, empurrando meus dedos em um aperto mais forte ao redor do meu diâmetro enquanto aumentava a velocidade.

"Inferno, sim, Linda." Eu grunhi, pressionando-me sem seus quadris. Eu acariciei mais forte e mais rápido, uma leve camada de suor surgindo na parte superior do meu lábio. Ela deslizou sua bunda sobre o capô do carro, abrindo suas pernas escancaradas. Sua boceta estava brilhando e nua quando ela moveu sua calcinha para o lado para me mostrar seu tesouro. Eu não consegui tirar meu pau da fantasia rápido o bastante das minhas calças para sequer tocar a garota antes de eu gozar sobre o meu estômago, impecavelmente contido pela toalha que eu tinha colocado ali.

_Porra, eu não consigo tocar a garota nem mesmo na minha fantasia, maldito seja._

_O que diabos você vai fazer quando finalmente puder tocá-la? Você vai gozar em suas calças antes mesmo de beijá-la._

_Melhor torcer para que ela esteja vestindo uma calcinha de vovó, ou algo assim._

Eu me limpei rapidamente pensando que eu teria que aumentar a frequência do meu calendário de masturbação se eu pretendia não gozar todo sobre mim mesmo no meu primeiro encontro com Bella daqui a dois anos.

_Como se isso fosse algum dia acontecer._

**~%~**

Na segunda-feira de manhã a aula de Inglês foi cancelada por causa de uma palestra idiota sobre drogas. Bella sentou três fileiras à minha frente, aproximadamente 17 lugares à minha direita. Ok, exatamente 17 lugares – eu tinha meio que contado. Enquanto o convidado falava o quanto a maconha era a porta de entrada para as drogas e como ela prejudicava o julgamento, memória e uma enorme quantidade de outras coisas, Bella se virou, encontrou meu olhar e sorriu o pequeno sorriso traidor mais lindo que eu já vi.

Em um ato silencioso de rebelião, ela apontou para o relógio imaginário em seu pulso e murmurou, "três horas?", antes de pressionar os dedos contra os seus lábios enquanto fingia que estava fumando. Eu ri, recebendo um olhar irritado da garota na minha frente, e respondi piscando. Eu fodidamente pisquei, e eu nunca faço isso.

Foi nesse momento, quando ela sorriu de volta para mim, de todo coração e sincera, que eu soube que eu absolutamente não podia permitir que Jasper a convidasse para o baile. Ou chegasse a qualquer lugar perto dela. Nunca.

Porque mesmo se ela não fosse verdadeiramente minha, eu não podia deixar ninguém tê-la.

As garotas na mesa do almoço de Bella pareciam como se seus gatos tivessem uma doença terminal, ou algo igualmente deprimente, então Jasper evitou Bella. Enquanto nós saíamos do refeitório, ele me disse que planejava falar com ela depois da aula. Eu tinha que impedir os esforços dele de alguma forma. Eu não tinha nenhum plano, mas eu estava determinado a fazer isso, sem que eu ficasse parecendo um empata foda idiota. Afinal, eu não a convidaria exatamente para ir ao baile comigo.

Na aula de Biologia, Sr. Banner nos manteve ocupados com as suas anotações durante toda a aula, então a oportunidade para mencionar isso foi perdida, mas eu ainda tinha um período para conceber o plano. No entanto, na sétima aula o dito plano não se manifestou e eu sentei na nossa mesa de estudo e me preparei para lutar até a morte... o algo assim.

Bella colocou seus pertences em cima da mesa, sentando-se do outro lado na minha frente enquanto lia uma mensagem de texto em seu celular rosa com uma carranca em seu rosto. Ela estalou sua língua em desgosto, ou irritação, eu não pude identificar exatamente, e digitou uma mensagem antes de enfiar seu telefone na sua bolsa rosa com uma bufada.

"Qual é o problema?" Eu perguntei.

Ela revirou os olhos com um grunhido enquanto colocava uma mecha de cabelo castanho atrás da orelha. "Seu irmão é o problema..."

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha para ela, "Jasper? Por que, o que ele fez?" Meu coração afundou na boca do meu estômago. Ele falou com ela? Por que ela estava irritada?

"Não, é Emmett... ele é um idiota." Ela esclareceu. "Rosalie esteve na borda esperando que ele a convidasse para o baile de boas-vindas neste sábado, mas, aparentemente, parece que ele não vai. Quero dizer, ela já comprou o vestido e os acessórios, e se ele não a convidar... ela vai ficar tão de coração partido".

Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas. "O que a faz ter tanta certeza de que ele a convidaria?"

"Hm, bem, ela geralmente assume que se um garoto estava secretamente saindo furtivamente para dar uns amassos com ela e aceita uma felação dela, então ele retribuiria a convidando para um baile estúpido. Parece que Emmett não vê as coisas da mesma forma que Rose." Eu assenti, não tendo percebido que Emmett tinha omitido detalhes em nossa conversa. "Felação é boquete, a propósito." Ela adicionou, inclinando-se para o lado da mesa enquanto verificava meus sapatos.

_Ela estava olhando para os meus sapatos?_

"Eu sei disso, obrigado." Eu zombei, franzindo a testa para ele, condescendente. "Você vai?" Eu perguntei, respirando fundo enquanto internamente me chutava por fazer uma pergunta da qual eu não queria saber a resposta. Se Jasper não tivesse chegado a ela, então eu tenho certeza que outra pessoa já teria por agora.

"Hum, não. Eu realmente não vou a bailes." Ela disse, balançando a cabeça, "Péssimas recordações e coisas assim".

"Oh." Eu disse, tonto e praticamente balançando com a fodida alegria e essas coisas. "Ex-namorado aproveitador?"

Ela riu, e murmurando, "Algo assim." Ela mordeu o lado da sua bochecha por um segundo antes de adicionar, "Eu vou para o jogo com as garotas e eu sei que tem uma festa depois, então eu provavelmente vou para lá. E quando a você... vai?"

"Não. Bem, não para o baile, mas definitivamente para o jogo e a festa." Eu disse.

_Nós deveríamos ir juntos. Eu vou dirigindo. Eu posso até mesmo pegar você. Podemos fingir que estamos em um encontro de verdade e que eu não sou um completo idiota do caralho._

"Jasper vai para o baile?" Ela perguntou fazendo uma careta e meu coração afundou novamente.

_Porra. Por que ela se importa se ele vai?_

"Hm, não tenho certeza. Ele mencionou algo sobre isso, mas..." Eu parei, em uma completa perda de palavras. Eu preferia omitir do que mentir deliberadamente para ela.

_Faça isso, Cullen. Simplesmente descubra a verdade._

Eu soltei uma longa respiração antes de perguntar, "Por que você quer saber?"

"Nenhuma razão em particular. Alice estava esperando..." Ela balançou a cabeça, mordendo o lado interno da sua boca novamente.

_Oh, graças a Deus. Eu fico te devendo essa, Grande Cara._

_Talvez este seja o seu milagre?_

Com uma tremenda explosão de alívio, eu perguntei, "Alice estava esperando que Jasper a convidasse? Ela não deveria segurar sua respiração nisso".

A expressão de Bella pareceu genuinamente desapontada, e isso meio que me tocou, o quanto era doce da parte dela ficar tão chateada pelo problema da sua amiga. "Sim, hum? Imaginei isso." Ela disse, soprando a franja para longe dos seus olhos.

"Sinto muito, B. Alice simplesmente não faz o tipo dele".

Bella inclinou a cabeça para o lado e perguntou, "Sim, eu sei, ele disse isso também. Bem, qual é o tipo dele então?"

_Aparentemente, você._

Tentando descrever as conquistas anteriores do meu irmão, eu pensei sobre Emily e seu longo cabelo escuro e olhos azuis como cristal, seu corpo torneado e curvilíneo e sua personalidade extrovertida. "Ele gosta de garotas que são... de aparência mais madura. Hm... sexy, confiantes, peitos grandes. Eu acho... mais como Megan Fox, menos Dakota Fanning?"

Ela assentiu, entendendo a minha comparação. "Típico garoto." Ela resmungou. "E você? Você tem algum tipo?" Ela perguntou baixinho, olhando para a mesa. Seus olhos encontraram os meus quando ele espreitou através dos seus grossos cílios.

_Hm, definitivamente você, definitivamente._

Pegando minhas bolas caídas do chão, eu engoli em seco asperamente. "Eu realmente não gosto de loiras".

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas e um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios antes de ela olhar de volta para a sua bolsa. Aqui estava eu sentado com a garota mais linda que eu já vi, inteiramente preparado para oferecer a ela as minhas bolas em uma bandeja de prata. Merda, ela poderia guardá-las em sua bolsa se quisesse. Até mesmo colocá-las na geladeira, para mantê-las frescas, então talvez nós pudéssemos usá-las em um próximo encontro. A verdade era que eu entregaria a ela minhas bolas e meu coração se eu pudesse. Eu estive andando por aí pelo último ano não usando nenhum deles, então para o que eu precisava deles?

_Aqui, B... pegue-os. Elas estarão mais seguros com você._

Nossa conversa mudou do baile, graças a Deus, e para o nosso recente trabalho de Biologia. Nós comparamos nossas anotações e Bella concordou em me deixar escrevê-lo. O sinal tocou e nós seguimos nossos caminhos separados pelas portas duplas e para o corredor. Eu queria pedir a ela para caminhar comigo, considerando que ambos íamos para o ginásio, mas já que ela tinha minhas bolas em sua bolsa, eu me acovardei.

Apesar disso, eu percebi que estava sorrindo sozinho. Enquanto eu caminhava pelo corredor, habilmente tecendo através e ao redor das fêmeas que lotavam o pequeno espaço, notei que meus colegas estavam olhando para mim de uma forma estranha. Porra. Eu não me importava.

_Gays supostamente são felizes. Isso é o que significa ser gay, certo?_

A aula de Educação Fisica não foi tão agitada, exceto por Bella sendo atingida pela bola de vôlei na cabeça duas vezes, o que foi realmente engraçado. Depois, terminei no meu armário e encontrei Jasper parado ao lado do seu carro conversando com alguma caloura em uma saia minúscula, que estava olhando para ele como se ele tivesse acabado de sair das páginas de alguma revista feminina estúpida como Tiger Bear, ou algo assim.

Eu fumei um cigarro encostado no carro enquanto eu o esperava terminar com a Senhorita Saia Curta. Depois que ele rapidamente a dispensou, nós entramos no carro.

Eu estava inquieto com o CD de Kings of Leon em minhas mãos enquanto contemplava como contar as novidades para Jasper. Imaginei que era melhor puxar o band-ainda rapidamente e simplesmente acabar logo com isso.

"Bella não vai para o baile de boas-vindas. Ela não gosta de bailes. Você tem um plano B, Romeu? Talvez você devesse chamar aquela pequena caloura que acabou de dar a você um boquete imaginário".

"Merda, E. Você sabe que eu não 'faço' nada imaginário. Eu quero a coisa real. Tem sido muito tempo." Ele bufou, deslizando a chave na ignição. O motor roncou para a vida enquanto ele removia o CD da sua caixa, trocando com o outro.

"Porra, Jazz... você acabou de conseguir algo no último sábado depois do jogo. Ou foi durante o jogo? Eu ouvi duas versões".

"Você ouviu sobre isso, hein? Merda, as fofocas espalham rapidamente por aqui. Olympia fica a o que, uma hora daqui?"

"Bem, sim, Jazz. Eu tenho certeza que toda a escola já ouviu sobre isso. Talvez você devesse escolher suas garotas com mais cuidado... alguém que consiga ficar com a boca fechada quando não está ocupada com o seu pau." Eu disse com um tom ácido.

Jazz riu... "Bem, Edward, contanto que eu escolha uma que não se incomode em abrir a boca, eu posso lidar com o falatório. Posso convidar Makenna para o baile. Ouvi dizer que ela tem lábios bem apertados. Há! Entendeu? _Lábios__ apertados_?"

Pensei na conversa que eu tinha tido com a minha mãe... esse era exatamente o motivo pelo qual eu tinha que proteger Bella dele.

"Eu entendi. Jazz... você é um idiota. Um idiota desprezível. Você precisa aprender a ter um pouco de respeito, mano. O que acontecerá quando não restar mais garotas em Forks, cara? Você sabe que não há muitas garotas por aqui que não tenham tido uma lição no seu jogo de 'ame-me e deixe-me'. Na verdade, eu retiro o que disse. Sempre há Xanax." Eu olhei para ele, odiando-o não somente por ser capaz de tocar quem ele quisesse, mas por tirar vantagem desse privilegio. Bastardo fodido.

Jazz balançou a cabeça e soltou um exagerado chacoalhar do seu corpo. Ao mesmo tempo, eu olhei para cima para ver Alice e Bella passando pelo lado da porta; a raiva em mim completamente se dissipando ao vê-la. Bella estava absolutamente linda enquanto uma grande lufada de vento soprava seus cachos ao redor do seu rosto como cobras dançando. Quando ela estendeu a mão para tentar domá-las, nossos olhos se encontraram e ela deu um tapinha no seu relógio imaginário e piscou para mim.

Minha doce Princesa B estava segura por mais um dia. Eu não podia dizer a ela como eu me sentia sobre ela, mas eu alegremente tomaria a tarefa de ser o seu cavaleiro da armadura brilhante secreto... esperando e disposto a eliminar todos os dragões cuspidores de fogo da sua vida.

Até mesmo aqueles que ela não fazia ideia que estavam atrás dela.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Ai ai, morri de pena do Edward enquanto ele conversava com a Esme, ele já está completamente apaixonado pela Bella e sem poder sequer tocá-la! Parece que aos poucos o relacionamento dele e da Bella está melhorando, só espero que Jasper não atrapalhe nada..._

_A música do capítulo pode ser ouvida aqui: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=Q4JFBsmyiFc (retirar os espaços)_

_Eu fico até com vergonha de pedir desculpas de novo por não conseguir postar em dia, mas minha vida anda realmente atribulada. Eu vou **tentar **postar um cap. extra essa semana, mas não prometo nada, se eu conseguir, será de surpresa pra vc´s!_

_Deixem reviews e até domingo!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	8. Talvez um dia

**~ High Anxiety ~**

**Capítulo 8 ~ Talvez um dia**

* * *

><p><em><strong>And I don't want to wait<br>I just want to know  
>I just want to hear you tell me so<br>Give it to me straight  
>Tell it to me slow<br>Cause maybe someday We'll figure all this out  
>We'll put an end to all our doubt<br>Try to find a way to just  
>fell better now and<br>Maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud  
>We'll be better off somehow Someday<strong>_

E eu não quero esperar  
>Eu só quero saber<br>Eu só quero ouvir você dizer-me, então  
>Dê-me isso direito<br>Diga-me isso devagar  
>Porque, talvez, um dia, nós vamos entender tudo isso<br>Nós colocaremos um fim em todas as nossas dúvidas  
>Tentar encontrar uma maneira para simplesmente<br>nos sentirmos melhor agora e  
>Talvez um dia viveremos nossas vidas intensamente<br>Nós estaremos melhor, de alguma forma, um dia

**Someday – Rob Thomas**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Bella ~<strong>

A noite de sábado foi interessante... e estou dizendo interessante porque não tenho uma palavra melhor para descrever as palhaçadas que se seguiram. Depois que peguei Alice no trabalho, chegamos à casa de Rosalie exatamente quando ela e Ângela estavam tomando doses de uma bebida que misturava Schnapps e Bailey. Elas me ofereceram um copo, que eu aceitei, enquanto Alice tomava banho no banheiro de Rose. Fui informada de que a dose chamava Baby Guinness por causa das camadas coloridas do doce licor que parecia chopp. Eu, por engano, pensei que elas tivessem dito _Baby __Pênis_, e isso inevitavelmente guiou o assunto da conversa pelo resto da noite.

Descobriu-se que, por todas as generalizações, a doce-garota-da-porta-ao-lado, Ângela, era uma completa e total vadia. Ela era a vadia de Bem, no entanto, então isso estava bem, já que ele era a única pessoa com quem ela já transou. Ela basicamente descreveu todos os locais e posições sexuais que ela já havia experimentado com Ben, o que incluía uma execução de 'trombone enferrujado'*****, sexo anal e foder no estacionamento da igreja. Nossa Senhora da Graça tinha agora sido apropriadamente apelidada de Nossa Senhora da Desgraça. Eu fiz uma anotação mental para procurar no Google o que é 'trombone enferrujado'.

_*Trombone enferrujado: o ato__ de executar sexo oral no ânus enquanto alcança os testículos para manualmente administrar movimentos rápidos para cima e para bixo pelo eixo do pênis, resultando em uma explosão violenta, ainda que prazerosa. Em seguida, é habitual para a mulher então dar um sopro rápido no ânus para a boa sorte, os lábios soprando no ânus soa muito parecido com uma doce melodia de trombones. Isto foi introduzido na América no final da década de 1950._

Deixe-me apenas acrescentar aqui, tão absolutamente horrorizada como eu fiquei, eu gostaria de ter trazido um bloquinho para anotar tudo.

Eu também descobri que Alice era obcecada por pênis, principalmente quando estava bêbada. Ela carinhosamente havia apelidado o órgão masculino de 'pipi' e seus olhos ficavam com esse olhar um pouco louco e extasiado quando ela falava sobre pipi. Quando ela começou a ficar bêbada com as doses, ela nos disse que estava pensando em entrar em contato com Martha Stewart para aconselhá-la a lançar as cores Perfeito Pipi Roxo, Creme Por Todo o Meu Rosto e Cru Ereto. Tenho certeza que ela estava falando sério.

Então, Alice revelou que ela não somente tinha transado com o garoto quente da fazenda ao lado do rancho do seu pai em Montana durante as férias de verão nos últimos dois anos, como também garoto da mesa de almoço, Alec, era, para todos os efeitos, seu companheiro de foda – mesmo que ela estivesse loucamente apaixonada por Jasper Cullen.

Essa revelação levou à minha admissão um pouco triste de ser a orgulhosa (mas totalmente ansiosa para redimir), proprietário de um grande e gordo cartão de virgem. Todas elas olharam para mim como se de repente tivesse crescido um pênis gigante na minha testa. Algo me disse que se isso acontecesse, as três teriam montado minha testa enquanto rolava um sexo estranho entre as garotas e o pênis em minha testa, mas eu descartei. Elas admitiram que sua surpresa veio do fato de que eu não agia, dançava, me vestia ou andava como uma virgem, e quando pedi para elas explicarem o que isso significava, elas apenas encolheram os ombros.

Por volta da meia-noite, estávamos todas muito bêbadas da garrafa de Grey Gosse que Rosalie surrupiou do armário de bebidas dos seus pais. Rosalie colocou seu vestido do baile de boas-vindas, que era fabuloso, e me fez ficar com inveja que eu não tinha mais o desejo, ou a estabilidade mental, para frequentar essas funções... não, graças à Estúpida Vadia do Caralho da Bree.

Foi quando as lágrimas começaram.

Rose começou a chorar sobre a falta de interesse barra desejo de Emmett em torná-la sua namorada, mesmo que ela alegasse que ele fez sexo oral nela como se fosse a última chance de redenção dele nos Portões Celestiais. Alice começou a chorar sobre Jasper odiá-la e chamá-la de Xanax e dizendo para que ela fosse para casa quando foi _ele_ quem colocou a mão dela em seu cabelo e grunhia quando ela parava de corrê-los através dele. Ângela choramingou porque amava Ben com todo o seu coração, mas se ela se casasse com ele, então nunca experimentaria outro fantástico pipi de alguém.

Enquanto elas choravam e soluçavam, eu fiquei sentada ali em chocado estupor pensando em Edward, mas eu não chorei. Isto é, até eu pensar sobre o quanto eu estava feliz morando aqui e o quanto eu tinha sentido falta das minhas antigas amigas, Alice e Rose, e que pessoas lindas (embora estranhamente obcecadas com a genitália masculina) que elas tinham se tornado. E, reconhecidamente, algumas daquelas lágrimas caíram porque eu sabia, no meu coração, que eu verdadeiramente queria ir ao baile de boas-vindas, apesar das terríveis lembranças do último que eu frequentei. No entanto, se eu fosse com Edward Cullen, as coisas seriam bem diferentes e, talvez, bastante agradáveis, eu tenho certeza.

Nós demos um grande abraço grupal antes de Ângela sair correndo para o banheiro para vomitar.

_Não havia nenhum mistério de por que os meninos tinham medo das meninas. Nós todas somos fodidamente loucas._

Por volta de uma da manhã, nós estávamos de volta às risadas e comendo batatas fritas quando Rose ofegou enquanto olhava pela janela. Ela disse, incrédula, "Hum... o carro de Edward está parado do outro lado da rua." Eu me levantei rapidamente, meu coração acelerado no meu peito. Rose, observando minha flagrante ânsia com a menção de Edward, apontou seu dedo acusadoramente para mim e gritou, "Eu _sabia_! Você gosta de Edward, não é?"

Encolhendo meus ombros, eu admiti que realmente gostava muito dele, que eu o achava o garoto mais quente, mais sexy, mais incrivelmente misterioso que eu já tinha visto, e que eu estava disposta a entregar a ele a minha virgindade e igualmente disposta a ver o seu pipi. Isso era tudo verdade.

Espreitei pela janela juntamente com as outras garotas, enquanto observávamos o carro de Edward misteriosamente se afastar. Então as garotas foram para um desvario de 20 minutos sobre as várias razões de por que eu precisava _não_gostar de Edward Cullen, o que eu ignorei enquanto pensava sobre seu rosto incrível e imaginava suas mãos deslizando pelos meus seios. O desvario de 20 minutos foi seguido por outros 20 minutos de discussão de como Edward era obviamente gay, todas as razões pelas quais ele era gay e como esse seria o sexo mais seguro que eu teria, simplesmente porque nunca aconteceria... porque ele não gosta de garotas.

Perguntei às garotas como diabos eu deveria saber se ele era gay com certeza e Rose disse que eu deveria olhar para os sapatos dele. Porque, de acordo com ela, se os sapatos custam mais do que o pagamento do carro, então significava que ele era gay, ou tinha tendências gays, e uma saudável dose de curiosidade. Mas isso parecia altamente fora de questão porque Edward dirigia um carro incrivelmente caro e a manutenção provavelmente estava na faixa dos 600 ou 700 dólares. Decidi que se ele tivesse sapatos tão caros, então ele a porra de um grande idiota, não necessariamente um homossexual.

Quando a tagarelice diminuiu, antes de todas adormecermos, eu calmamente contei a elas que eu costumava passar meu tempo com Jasper e Edward todo dia, e uma vez com Emmett, na casa da árvore. Alice voltou a acender a luz em sua cabeça, fazendo-me várias perguntas sobre Jasper e me disse que não brava por eu não ter contado a ela antes. Mas por causa da minha admissão de desejar Edward, acredito que isso suavizou as coisas. Contanto que eu não estivesse interessada em Jasper, Alice estava bem com isso.

Ela pediu que eu perguntasse aos garotos se ela poderia se juntar a nós um dia desses, já que ela nunca tinha fumado antes e queria. Prometi a ela que falaria e agradeci por ela ser uma amiga tão compreensiva. Rose simplesmente perguntou se Emmett falou algo sobre ela e eu respondi honestamente que não. Ela se virou sem dizer outra palavra e esse foi o fim da conversa.

Dormimos até as duas da tarde no chão do quarto de Rosalie, exaustas, de ressaca e nos sentido absolutamente terríveis. Levei Alice para casa, tomei banho e encontrei meu pai em Port Angeles em um pequeno restaurante italiano chamado Bella Italia.

Meu pai estava quente. Quero dizer, para um pai, é isso. Aparentemente, sua camisa xadrez de flanela e botas de trabalho tinham sido aposentadas à força, e um novo guarda-roupa muito moderno assumiu. Assumi que eu agradeceria Maggie por isso. O rosto de Charlie se iluminou quando ele a viu esperando por nós no bar do restaurante. Acho que talvez eu tenha até mesmo testemunhado Charlie Swan empertigando-se até a nossa mesa... ou poderia ter sido orgulho também. Este era, sem dúvida, um homem muito apaixonado, e eu estava rindo por dentro.

Maggie era surpreendentemente linda e mais jovem do que eu a imaginava. Ela tinha um cabelo castanho realmente grosso e cortado curto na altura dos ombros, que acentuava seus profundos olhos castanhos e pele clara. Meu pai disse que ela possuía um salão de beleza em Seattle, e praticamente se iluminou de alegria enquanto falava sobre as talentosas habilidades dela como cabeleireira, como se ele fosse o seu pai orgulhoso. Eu achei tudo isso muito bizarro e doce ao mesmo tempo. Meu pai estava apaixonado.

Maggie vestia uma calça justa e uma blusa que estava na moda, e usou a palavra _incrivelmente __atrevida_ quando viu minhas botas vermelhas. Ela e eu nos demos incrivelmente bem e, por alguma razão, eu me senti mal pela minha mãe sobre isso. Como se talvez eu a estivesse traindo.

Eu a achei ótima e disse isso a Charlie imediatamente. Mas, tão feliz como eu estava pelo meu pai por conseguir tal pedra preciosa, eu não pude evitar pensar que ótimo casal Maggie e Phil formariam. Ela dormiu em nossa casa - o que foi de certa forma estranho, mas estranhamente normal, ao mesmo tempo.

Naquela noite, eu fiz uma oração.

_Querido Deus,_

_Obrigada por todas as bênçãos que Você tem me concedido. Por favor, cuide das pessoas tristes sem amigos ou família, e das crianças vagando pelas ruas na Rússia. Por favor, cuide da mamãe e Phil, Charlie e Maggie, Rose, Ângela, Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Edward. Muito obrigada por ter feito com que Charlie não construísse o quarto principal ao lado do meu, porque isso seria simplesmente... ecaaaa. Por favor, guie Emmett para pedir a Rose para ser sua namorada e faça Jasper se apaixonar por Alice, porque ela realmente gosta dele. Oh, e se você estiver se sentindo generoso, você pode fazer Edward me beijar, porque eu realmente quero que ele me beije. Eu também peço que todos os desejos dos garotos se tornem realidade, principalmente o de Edward, porque esperançosamente seu desejo foi de que ele me beijasse também, e então você poderia, tipo, matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só. Não que você deva matar uma criatura viva, mas... você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Obrigada por todos os meus sapatos e perdoe-me por fumar maconha... e cigarros. Oh, e por beber e xingar também._

_Amem._

_PS: Por favor, faça com que Edward não seja gay._

Naquela noite eu sonhei com vívidas imagens serpenteando de exuberância e verde, samambaias e troncos de árvores cobertos de musgo e espessos ramos enrolados com folhas. Eu tinha passado por Edward, ignorando sua presença, sem olhar ou falar uma palavra com ele enquanto eu desaparecia na floresta. Ele seguiu, mantendo-se poucos metros atrás de mim, seus passos estranhamente silenciosos.

A copa das árvores tinha escurecido a anteriormente luz brilhante. Estava frio – fantasmagoricamente frio. Joguei minha mochila sobre as raízes enroscadas na base de uma enorme árvore e parei, as mãos em meus lados, tremendo. Eu falei, não encontrando o seu olhar quando ele parou imóvel atrás de mim. Estiquei a mão para tocá-lo, mas ele recuou, quase como se o contato com a minha pele fosse queimá-lo. Ele parecia com medo, medo de mim, e eu não conseguia descobrir por que.

Eu tinha acordado com um pulo, inicialmente descartando o sonho peculiar, mas enquanto a manhã avançava, eu percebi uma coisa fundamental. Edward nunca me tocou. Na verdade, ele saía do seu caminho para evitar contato físico comigo. Talvez tenha sido uma coincidência. Talvez não.

Ele admitiu que tinha TOC. Eu nunca o tinha visto lavar as mãos repetidas vezes ou algo ritualístico assim, mas ele poderia sofrer de germofobia***** também? Ele sempre passava o baseado para Jasper antes de mim, e nenhuma vez eu o testemunhei tocar outra pessoa além de Jasper. No entanto... ele tinha realmente tocado Jasper alguma vez? Um germófobo compartilharia o cigarro com alguém, considerando todas as bactérias na saliva? Isso encheu meus pensamentos até o almoço, onde eu o deixei descansar para o dia, porque meu cérebro estava sofrendo de obsessão.

_* Germofobia (ou misofobia): termo usado para descrever um medo patológico de contato com sujeira, para evitar contaminação e germes._

Na segunda-feira, Rose e Alice estavam atordoadas por aí, deprimidas e mal-humoradas, ainda chafurdando miseravelmente sobre sua infelicidade em relacionamentos. Durante a hora de estudo, Edward e eu tivemos uma conversa muito interessante e informativa sobre não participar do baile de Boas-Vindas. Eu me arrependi imediatamente em dizer que não iria apenas para o caso de encerrar todas as suas opções se ele quisesse me convidar... mas, aparentemente, ele não participava de bailes também. Nós abordamos o assunto dos tipos, enquanto relacionado a Jasper eu reuni coragem suficiente para perguntar qual era o seu tipo... que ele admitiu que seu tipo era 'não loira'. Por um lado eu estava contente... porque eu, por exemplo, não era loira – então, um ponto para mim. Mas, por outro lado, ele não especificou _garota_ loira. Depois disso, fiz questão de analisar tudo o que ele disse ou fez a fim de determinar se ele era, de fato, homossexual.

E, claro, como aconselhada pela minha adorável amiga Rosalie Hale, eu verifiquei seus sapatos. Ele estava usando tênis. Perfeitamente brancos e imaculados da Nike, que combinavam com a sua camiseta branca de algodão com gola em V perfeitamente imaculada que se agarrava ao seu corpo e abraçava as curvas do seu peito e bíceps e, oh meu Deus, ele era lindo. No entanto, depois de admirar toda a sua beleza exterior e imaculada, fui deixada sem nenhuma pista no caminho de descobrir a orientação sexual de Edward.

_Gay-dar ligado._

Depois da Educação Física, saí para o estacionamento onde Jasper, apoiado casualmente contra a porta do lado do motorista do seu carro, conversava com alguma menina com uma saia tão curta que as bochechas da bunda dela estavam quase saindo. Edward estava discretamente fumando um cigarro, inclinando-se com um pé no pára-choque. Ele estava vestindo uma jaqueta preta aberta o suficiente para ver sua camisa branca por baixo e calça jeans escura, com bolsos frontais realmente desgastados. Seus olhos eram de um belo tom esverdeado novamente.

Inclinei minha cabeça para o lado tentando decidir se sua posição era gay. Ou a sua roupa. Mas não consegui determinar nada. Ele estava bonito como de costume, não havia nada de errado.

Quando eles saíam do estacionamento, meu cabelo foi varrido por uma rajada de vento e eu encontrei o olhar de Edward naquele momento. Ele parecia estranho, como se tivesse visto algo peculiar, mas eu apenas dei um toque no meu pulso, divertidamente piscando para ele em retorno ao seu gesto antes na palestra.

Eu tinha notado que as coisas com Edward e eu tinham tomado um rumo peculiar. Não era algo completamente tangível, mas foi uma mudança definitiva em nosso relacionamento. Amizade? Convivência? Qualquer que fosse o inferno que era, nós parecíamos mais próximos de alguma forma... como se compartilhássemos um segredo, ou algo que ninguém mais sabia.

Na casa da árvore, eu continuei a procurar por sinais de homossexualidade, mas não encontrei nada, - não que eu soubesse mesmo realmente o que procurar especificamente nos outros além dos seus sapatos estúpidos. No entanto, notei que aquela mesma estranheza que foi evidente entre ele e Jasper na tarde de sábado estava de volta, embora mais da parte de Edward do que de Jasper.

Edward rolou, acendeu e deu a primeira tragada no baseado antes de entregá-lo para mim. Sorri para ele, murmurando um gracioso "obrigada", mas ele apenas revirou os olhos com um sorriso no rosto.

_O__ garoto __me __escutou__._

Enquanto eles passavam o baseado ao redor, decidi dar apenas uma pequena tragada, o suficiente para sentir um zumbido leve. Ficar chapada todos os dias estava gradualmente pesando sobre mim, porém eu não tinha dormido bem assim em anos.

Por volta das 14hs e uma longa, ainda que aquecida, discussão sobre a possível melhor combinação de sorvetes no sundae, ouvi passos farfalhando as folhas molhadas lá fora.

"Shhhhhh. Ouçam." Acenei minha mão no ar para dizer-lhes para calar a boca antes de colocar meu dedo em meus lábios. "Alguém está vindo." Os garotos congelaram, seus olhos arregalados, suas expressões vidradas com simulado medo.

Edward se arrastou lentamente até a janela em suas mãos e joelhos, de forma sensual e parecendo muito um leão da montanha e incrivelmente quente, eu poderia mencionar. Ele rapidamente enfiou a cabeça para fora para ver quem estava chegando. "Não há ninguém lá fora." Ele sussurrou.

"Sim, há." Sussurrei de volta. "Eu ouvi passos".

"Talvez fosse um urso." Jasper disse com uma risada. "Ou uma ovelha." Edward virou-se lentamente, dando-lhe um olhar mortal antes de rolar os olhos em minha direção.

"O que diabos uma ovelha estaria fazendo no nosso quintal?" Edward cuspiu, ainda em um sussurro forçado.

Jasper sussurrou, "Eu não sei... talvez o circo esteja na cidade e uma das suas ovelhas acrobáticas mundialmente famosas tenha se perdido".

"Você é um retardado completo e é em momentos como este que dou graças a Deus por não compartilhar DNA com você." Edward sussurrou, ainda empoleirado no parapeito da janela.

De repente, as cortinas da janela do lado oposto da parede de Edward se abriram com um som de batida. Edward saltou e bateu a cabeça na parte superior do peitoril da janela com uma série de palavrões enquanto Jasper e eu gritamos.

O rosto de Emmett apareceu na janela enquanto ele ria completamente. Eu joguei uma revista nele. "Mamãe quer que vocês venham para o jantar".

"Ok, acho que eu vou vê-los amanhã." Eu disse, recolhendo a minha bolsa e ficando de joelhos para levantar.

"Oh, não, Fadinha. Mamãe Esme disse especificamente para eu arrastá-la até lá também. Ela sabe que vocês todos estão aqui." Emmett disse.

"Ela está brava?" Edward perguntou, parecendo realmente com medo da reação da sua mãe.

"Não, ela não sabe que vocês estão fumando maconha... só que estão saindo".

"Ummm, não vou conhecer seus pais doidona. Desculpe." Eu disse, movendo-me para a porta em protesto.

"Não tenha medo." Edward disse baixinho. "Mamãe e papai são muito bacanas." Levantei uma sobrancelha para ele tentando descobrir por que ele queria que eu fosse. Edward inclinou a cabeça para trás colocando gotas de colírio nos olhos, antes de jogar o pequeno frasco para Jasper. "Você tem perfume aí com você?" Ele se dirigiu a mim. Olhei na minha bolsa para o pequeno frasco de spray quase vazio de _Heaven._ Dando algumas esguichadas, eu o joguei de volta na bolsa e pinguei o colírio nos meus olhos nervosamente antes de descer pela escada de corda e até o caminho para conhecer os pais Cullen.

Uma vez fora no ar fresco, eu disse a Edward quando comecei a abanar meu perfume no seu caminho, "Estou cheirando a maconha?"

Ele inalou, sorrindo um sorriso engraçado. "Não, você cheira bem. _Muito_ bem. Deixe-me só..." Ele disse quando lentamente se inclinou para cheirar o meu cabelo. Embora ele nunca tenha me tocado, eu realmente senti um formigamento deslizar pela minha espinha com a nossa proximidade súbita. Ele tinha um cheiro incríííííííível. Como o ar fresco e água de nascente e menino quente com músculo e mistério com uma pitada de homossexualidade ambiguamente irritante.

Emmett riu. "Nem se preocupe com isso. O cheiro das almôndegas de to-ru da Mamãe Esme ficará em você por alguns dias. É uma maravilha que qualquer um de nós tenha algum amigo".

Jasper e Edward murmuraram algo depreciativo sobre to-ru. "O que é exatamente to-ru?" Eu perguntei.

Edward respondeu, "Isso seria tofu, que é projetado para ter gosto de peru".

"É bom?" Perguntei ceticamente, sabendo que, pelo que os garotos tinham dito, provavelmente não era.

Jasper disse, "Tem cheiro de bunda, tem gosto de bolas e tem a textura de... merda bem velha. Combine isso com o seu molho de tomate orgânico, aquela maldita massa de trigo pastosa e um bom pão de trigo não fermentado e você tem uma enorme pilha fumegante de merda chique".

"Ótimo, e por que exatamente vocês estão me sujeitando a isso?" Eu perguntei, mas não recebi resposta além de três meninos diabólicos dando risadinhas.

Dentro da casa, a comida cheirava realmente muito bem. Na grande porta de entrada dupla os meninos removeram seus sapatos automaticamente, colocando-os perfeitamente sob o banco. Eu os segui, retirando minhas botas e fazendo careta quando Edward deu risadinhas para os sapos em minhas meias.

Eles estavam certos sobre o cheiro, no entanto. Era grosso e corpulento, mas estranhamente atraente, e eu fiz uma oração silenciosa que eu não vomitasse quando comesse as bolas de carne. Caminhamos até a enorme cozinha em uma fila, eu sendo a última da fila, quase como se encantada com o aroma de carne falsa.

A Sra. Cullen era pequena como eu, com cabelo castanho escuro e olhos castanhos que brilhavam. Ela imediatamente sorriu quando me viu, abraçando-me em um abraço apertado, que eu retornei com cautela só porque eu pensei que ela poderia ser capaz de sentir o cheiro de maconha em minhas roupas. "Bella! É tão bom finalmente conhecê-la. Eu entendo por que você tem os meus meninos tão ocupados".

Espiando por cima do ombro dela, eu murmurei, "Ocupados?" para Jasper e Edward. Ambos dispersaram. "Sua casa é muito bonita, Sra. Cullen." Eu disse, olhando em torno da cozinha.

"Obrigada, Bella, e, por favor, chame-me de Esme. Sra. Cullen faz-me sentir velha." Ela sorriu. Esme era simpática e acolhedora e muito bonita. Achei que Edward parecia um pouco com ela em seu rosto e ele definitivamente tinha a sua cor de cabelo castanho escuro.

Nós todos sentamos na cozinha conversando enquanto Esme terminava o jantar. Dr. Cullen chegou pouco depois disso, em toda a sua glória de médico belo e jovem e fiquei espantada com a família loucamente linda que eles eram. Ele também insistiu que eu o chamasse pelo seu primeiro nome, Carlisle.

Quando nos sentamos para jantar na grande mesa de jantar com vista para o rio no seu pitoresco quintal, eles fizeram conversas alegres. Notei Edward me olhando do outro lado da mesa, fazendo caretas enquanto eu passava meu garfo através de uma almôndega com ceticismo. Seus lábios pressionaram juntos, no que eu assumi que era um esforço para reprimir uma risadinha com a minha hesitação ao comentário negativo sobre a comida da sua mãe. Eu timidamente lancei minha língua para lamber uma almôndega com uma careta de medo enquanto Edward olhava para o seu prato, seus ombros tremendo com a risada silenciosa.

A massa não era de todo ruim, porém a bola to-ru era nojenta. Era gelatinosa e mole e queimou minha garganta quando eu engoli. A descrição anterior de Jasper foi surpreendentemente precisa. Os breves olhares de Edward e sua risada silenciosa me tinham rindo e logo todo mundo estava olhando para nós interrogativamente.

"Pai, Bella gosta da pintura sob a escada." Jasper disse.

"Oh, você está familiarizada com Salvador Dali?" Carlisle perguntou, parando o garfo no ar. Eu me perguntava como esse médico maravilhoso poderia comer esta comida horrível com uma cara séria. Ele devia possuir um reflexo de vômito de aço.

"Sim, um pouco. Minha mãe e eu vivíamos em Nova York e nós frequentávamos os museus um pouco." Eu disse, colocando a minha melhor voz "conheça os pais".

"Oh, eu tinha a impressão de que você se mudou da Califórnia." Esme disse.

"Sim, bem, essa foi a minha última morada. Minha mãe e eu nos mudamos um pouco." Mordi outro pedaço de bola de to-ru com um sorriso antes de forçá-lo para baixo com uma engolida seca. Edward murmurou 'desculpe' do outro lado da mesa enquanto sorria compassivamente.

"Então, onde mais você morou?" Jasper perguntou.

"Bem, eu cresci aqui, e quando eu tinha 12 anos minha mãe e eu nos mudamos para o Arizona. Ela não podia esperar para conseguir a luz do sol. Mas depois ela recebeu uma oferta de uma amiga para morar em Nova York, então nós moramos lá por meio ano antes de nos mudarmos para Ohio".

"Você viveu em Ohio, como com campos de milho e coisas assim?" Emmett perguntou com a boca cheia da substituta gelatinosa de carne.

"Girard, Ohio. É perto da Youngstown State University. Na verdade, eu morava do outro lado da rua de uma fazenda de milho. Era muito legal. A cidade era exatamente como você vê nos filmes, singular e amigável. Jogávamos um jogo chamado buraco de milho*****..." Eu parei quando percebi que todos estavam olhando para mim.

_*Buraco de milho, também conhecido como arremesso de sacos de feijão, é um jogo de campo em que os jogadores se revezam jogando sacos de feijão/milho em uma plataforma elevada, com um buraco na extremidade distante. Essas plataformas são geralmente feitas com madeira ou plástico, e muitas vezes são decoradas. Um saco de milho no buraco vale 3 pontos, enquanto um na plataforma vale 1 ponto. O jogo continua até que um jogador atinge 21 pontos. Foto da plataforma: http:/ en. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ File: Cornhole. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

_Todos __os __cinco._

Minhas orelhas esquentaram e olhei para o meu prato quando percebi o que eu tinha dito.

"Buraco de milho?" Edward perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Respondi baixinho, "É... como... ferradura*****." Mordi meu lábio inferior, empurrando outro bocado de comida ali para me calar. "Isto é delicioso." Eu disse, minha boca completamente cheia. Eles de repente explodiram em um rugido de gargalhadas, e eu me senti tão incrivelmente estúpida.

_*Ferradura: jogo cujo objetivo __é lançar a ferradura na caixa de areia, o mais próximo possível do mastro no meio dela. O jogo vai até 11 pontos, e para vencer você tem que ter 2 de vantagem. Cada jogador joga 2 ferraduras antes da vez do próximo. Você ganha 1 ponto se uma das suas ferraduras aterrissarem mais próxima do mastro do que as duas do adversário, 2 pontos se as suas duas caírem mais perto, e 3 pontos se você acertar exatamente no mastro._

Então eu me juntei a eles. "Desculpe, eu não estou realmente acostumada a jantares de grandes famílias, geralmente é só eu e minha mãe e uma grande tigela de macarrão com queijo... Ela..." _não sabe cozinhar uma merda _quasesaiu da minha boca, mas eu substituí com, "realmente não cozinha".

Enquanto eles pressionavam por mais detalhes das minhas viagens, expliquei que minha mãe e eu nos mudamos de Ohio para a Flórida, onde ela conheceu Phil, e quando ele assinou com o Dodgers, nós mudamos para a Califórnia.

Eventualmente, a conversa saiu de mim e passou para as nossas aulas, a discussão de uma nova máquina de raio-X que Carlisle tinha comprado recentemente, e finalmente para o boato de que Tyler Crowley estava tendo uma festa de Halloween apenas para convidados este ano.

Depois que terminamos, Edward e eu ajudamos a limpar os pratos, muito para o protesto de Esme, enquanto Jasper e Emmett desapareceram. Ela nos enxotou com a sugestão de me mostrar o resto da casa. Esme enviou um sorriso irônico na direção de Edward, pelo qual ele respondeu com uma expressão que eu não consegui entender. Era algo entre tristeza e confusão, e eu descartei isso, pensando que eu era louca, ou que talvez o meu sistema tivesse sido jogado fora de equilíbrio pela ausência de conservantes e corantes artificiais na refeição.

Ele me levou ao redor da sala de estar e pelas portas francesas que levavam ao grande, mas acolhedor, covil. Havia um tremendo sofá azul marinho em formato de U, coberto com uma multiplicidade de almofadas em vários tons de amarelo. Uma televisão de tela plana situava-se em uma unidade de parede pintada de branco na frente do sofá e na parede oposta uma outra lareira apagada. As paredes de cada lado das portas tinham estantes de livros do chão ao teto, cheias de ponta a ponta com livros variados. Edward explicou que todos na família eram ávidos leitores, até mesmo Jasper, surpreendentemente.

Discutimos o que ambos tínhamos lido, clássicos e literatura contemporânea, exigidos pela escola e pela nossa própria vontade. Fiquei reconhecidamente impressionada com a lista de livros que Edward tinha lido e deixou-me um pouco tonta o quanto nós tínhamos em comum

_Quente, inteligente e bom leitor._

_E eu queria chupar seus quentes, inteligentes e bons leitores mamilos..._

Em vez disso, eu disse a ele que tinha acabado de começar Jane Eyre na viagem de avião para Forks, mas ainda tinha que retomar a leitura desde que eu tinha chegado. Meus pensamentos estavam em alguém... er... outra coisa.

Edward me levou para a direção oposta, onde era o escritório de Carlisle, a sala de trabalho de Esme e onde era o enorme quarto decadente dele e dela. Por um longo corredor, Edward parou, colocando o dedo nos lábios enquanto pressionava uma série de números em um teclado na parede. Com um clique audível, uma porta se abriu e o cheiro pungente de cloro nos atingiu.

"Oh meu Deus, isso é ótimo. Uau." Eu inalei, "Cheira como a Califórnia aqui".

Edward riu, "O melhor momento para nadar é no meio de fevereiro, e você está dentro de uma piscina de 32 graus observando a neve cair. É muito legal".

A área da piscina era de tirar o fôlego, com o seu teto alto de vigas de madeira e as longas janelas que emolduravam o ambiente, permitindo que a visão de fora fosse acessada facilmente através do vidro*****. A água imóvel na piscina retangular era azul como o Caribe e refletia as luzes do teto como estrelas.

_*Foto da piscina: http:/ i460. photobucket. com/ albums/ qq328/ sdebear1/ pool2. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

Um ofurô redondo estava de um lado perto de um pequeno bar, uma pequena e bela mesa de restaurante com cadeiras e algumas espreguiçadeiras ao lado dela. Perto da porta de entrada estava um banheiro com outra pequena sala para trocar de roupa, uma sauna e um chuveiro aberto, debaixo do qual eu imaginei Edward e eu, com as nossas roupas, enquanto ele lentamente me despia até a nudez completa e tomava-me sob a água em cascata...

Não era pretensioso ou excessivamente extravagante, apenas um lugar onde todos pudessem ter um bom tempo. Notei uma pequena televisão porcaria muito fora de lugar em um carrinho perto das janelas de vidro e perguntei, "O que é isso?"

Edward riu e disse, "Uh, nós meio que ficamos um pouco fora de controle com as armas de água turbo e acertamos a tela plana. Esta é a maneira do meu pai de nos punir com a TV mais barata até que possamos 'aprender a nos comportar menos como animais'." Ele fez aspas no ar com os dedos sobre a última declaração enquanto revirava os olhos.

Imaginei os meninos correndo soltos com pistolas de água estilo metralhadoras e batendo uns nos outros para cair na piscina jogando vôlei; o torso quente e molhado de Edward, musculoso e brilhante espreitando para fora da água para cravar a bola para Emmett. Eu o vi subir as escadas, gotas de água escorrendo dos seus cabelos pelos seus ombros macios e pelo seu abdômen para o seu pên...

"B? Você vem?" Ele perguntou, um olhar de expectativa em seu rosto. Dei uma última olhada ao redor resmungando desculpas antes de ele desligar as luzes e conduzir-me porta afora. Voltamos pela casa para uma porta que levava ao enorme porão aberto, que era um verdadeiro parque de diversões heterogêneo.

Chamar isso de porão era como chamar a Capela Sistina de igreja. À direita do lugar havia uma bela mesa de sinuca de cerejeira de quase 2,5 metros com tacos personalizados pendurados nas paredes. No canto, uma mesa de pebolim e dez jogos diferentes de arcade da década de 1980, incluindo Ms Pacman alinhado na parede um pouco antes da pista simples de boliche. Fiz uma anotação mental para contar a Phil na próxima vez que falasse com ele. Ms Pacman era o seu favorito.

Havia também esta enorme tela branca que pendia do teto e um suporte com equipamentos de vários esportes, como coisas de realidade virtual. Pouco mais à frente ficava um bar abastecido, uma grande mesa redonda de pôquer e pequenas mesas com cadeiras como você veria em um salão de alto nível. Do outro lado da sala aberta havia uma série de portas, que levavam a uma impressionante sala de ginástica, uma cozinha e uma sala de mídia.

"Você tem um cinema aqui em baixo?" Eu perguntei incrédula enquanto me deixei cair na primeira das poltronas reclináveis de couro marrom. Havia cinco delas, montadas em uma plataforma em degraus, exatamente como em um cinema. A frente da sala tinha a maior televisão que eu já tinha visto e, em ambos os lados dela, prateleiras cheias com milhares de DVDs. Cartazes de cinema emoldurados pendurados ao longo das paredes e uma máquina de pipoca à moda antiga situada no canto.

Eu parei, traçando meus dedos ao longo da espinha de DVDs, parando um pouco para retirá-los. "Você já viu tudo isso?" Perguntei, virando-me. Edward parou alguns metros atrás de mim, observando cada movimento meu como se tivesse medo que eu de repente decidisse puxar o filmes das prateleiras em uma pilha desordenada no chão. "Não se preocupe, E, eu não vou tirá-los de ordem." Eu disse, brincando com ele enquanto fingia colocar o filme em outra seção. Ele revirou os olhos, mas riu, sabendo que ele realmente estava preocupado sobre eu desorganizando suas prateleiras perfeitamente arranjadas.

"Alguns deles." Ele disse. "Prefiro ler ou ouvir música do que ver televisão, no entanto." Eu assenti, internalizando mais um pouco de informação fascinante desbloqueando do quebra-cabeça que era Edward.

"Eu também." Adicionei. "_Se__Brincar__o__Bicho__Morde_*****? Eu amo este filme!" Exclamei, puxando a capa da prateleira.

_*Se Brincar o Bicho Morde (The Sandlot): __Scott Smalls muda de cidade com seus pais. Para Scott tudo é novo e muito difícil. Os garotos do bairro não o aceitam e ainda por cima o acham um boboca, que nem ao menos sabe jogar baseball! As coisas mudam quando o líder da turma o deixa jogar. E ele consegue! Começa então para Scott um verão mágico. Aventuras fantásticas, o primeiro beijo... e também o confronto com o mais terrível adversário. Um enorme cão, verdadeiro monstro, que junto com seu mal-humorado dono, estão sempre dispostos a acabar com o jogo!_

Edward sorriu, calmamente acrescentando, "É um dos meus filmes favoritos também. Você... você quer vê-lo?"

Do nada, Jasper entrou correndo na sala, agarrando minha cintura e me puxando de volta para a poltrona com ele. O filme caiu no chão com um baque. Eu soquei o braço de Jasper de brincadeira, então ele finalmente soltou-me do seu aperto. Edward parou diante de mim, se ajoelhou para pegar o filme caído e o recolocou na prateleira sem uma palavra. Sua mão esfregou sobre o seu rosto enquanto ele se virou para sair da sala com um suspiro.

"Ei, eu pensei que nós assistiríamos isso." Eu disse. Ele parou, olhando para Jasper.

Edward disse suavemente, seu humor definitivamente ácido. "Sim, se você ainda quiser, eu acho." Ele puxou o filme de volta para fora da prateleira.

"O que vamos assistir?" Jasper perguntou, estabelecendo-se no assento. Emmett veio em seguida, deixando-se cair em outro sofá. Embora houvesse outros três sofás desocupados, eu realmente não queria sentar com Jasper, mas eu não poderia tornar óbvio demais que eu queria sentar-me com Edward também.

Uma vez que Edward deslizou o DVD dentro do aparelho, Emmett disse, "Espere! Eu já volto. Jasper, há algumas latas de Coca-Cola sob o bar. Dê-me uma mão." Jasper se levantou e eles saíram da sala. Edward meio que ficou ali, seus olhos atirando desconfortavelmente de assento em assento. Eu me mudei mais para perto quanto possível do apoio de braços, silenciosamente indicando para ele sentar-se comigo. Ele me observou deslizar para o lado, hesitando. Com as mãos em seus lados, os polegares fazendo círculos em suas palmas. Notei que ele fazia isso quando parecia nervoso.

"Eu não tenho piolhos, E." Eu disse, irritada.

Ele murmurou, "Eu sei, eu..." Ele sentou-se, balançando a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios, indicando a estranheza da situação. "Um... então, Ohio? Você ficou lá por muito tempo?"

Eu ri, "Não, nós ficamos lá apenas por um verão. O amigo que minha mãe tinha de Nova York nos encaminhou para a família em Ohio para ficar na casa deles, enquanto eles estavam de férias. Eles estariam no exterior. Irlanda, eu acho. Minha mãe e eu éramos como nômades em pânico por um tempo, até mesmo ciganas. Mas, além de ter que continuamente recomeçar em novas escolas e dizer adeus aos amigos que eu tinha feito, era muito legal".

"Eu posso imaginar." Ele disse com um sorriso. "Onde foi o seu lugar favorito?"

"Bem, além de Forks, Ohio era o meu favorito." Eu disse, cruzando minhas pernas debaixo de mim, dobrando meu corpo um pouco na direção de Edward.

"Oh, realmente, eu pensaria que a Califórnia fosse mais a sua cara, com a moda e outros enfeites. Por que Ohio?" Ele perguntou.

"Bem, é simples lá. É limpo e aberto e todo mundo sorri e sabe o seu nome. Ninguém dá a mínima se você está vestindo jeans de marca, ou que tipo de carro você dirige, e as crianças todas andam de bicicleta em qualquer lugar e jogam futebol na rua. Tínhamos uma casa muito bonita... uma casa amarela estilo vitoriano. Era perto dos parques e dos campos de baseball. A cidade era muito pequena, mas havia fazendas realmente bonitas ao seu redor. Como eu disse antes, eu morava do outro lado da rua de um campo de milho. Foi meio assustador no começo. Mal assombrado, sabe? Muito _'__Colheita__Maldita__'__._Mas eu finalmente me acostumei. As crianças lá... elas corriam nos campos todas as noites..." Eu sorri por fora, enquanto internamente lembrava o ótimo verão que passei em Ohio.

"Eu tive o meu primeiro beijo lá, com um menino chamado Mikey. Ele era tão bonito. Eu costumava assisti-lo jogar baseball, e nós tomávamos sorvete depois com o nosso grupo de amigos. Uma vez sua mãe nos pegou..." Fiz uma pausa, sentindo a expressão estranha de Edward. "O quê?"

"Mikey, hein?" Ele perguntou, seus olhos estreitando em pequenas fendas. "Há quanto tempo foi isso?"

"Uhm, eu tinha 13 anos, por quê?" Respondi. Ele balançou a cabeça, descartando a pergunta.

Os olhos de Edward fecharam enquanto ele dava uma longa inspiração do aroma de pipoca subitamente de dar água na boca flutuando no ar. "Oh meu Deus, você sente esse cheiro?" Eu disse, entusiasmada. "Esse é o cheiro de baseball! Ao ar livre em uma noite quente de verão, o cheiro de pipoca e ar limpo e como a terra cheirava quando era diluída nos campos. Os sons da batida de uma bola com força contra a madeira e a multidão aplaudindo".

Fechei os olhos, sorrindo enquanto eu trouxe de volta três anos no tempo para aquele verão. "Eu posso sentir a grama macia debaixo dos meus pés descalços, eu posso ouvir os sons que as travas das chuteiras de Mikey faziam quando ele atravessava a calçada do carro para o campo. Lembro-me de comprar sementes de girassol para ele e pipoca para mim. Oh, e dois Gatorades do suporte de concessão antes do jogo começar. Eu corria até o abrigo dos jogadores e os entregava a ele. Todos os garotos no time o provocavam sobre eu ser sua namorada".

Revirei os olhos para a palavra namorada. Como se duas crianças de 13 anos que mal davam as mãos pudessem ser considerados em um relacionamento. Os olhos de Edward ainda estavam fechados. Um pequeno sorriso brincava em seus lábios enquanto seu queixo descansava na palma da sua mão. Ele parecia tão calmo, tão angelical, que eu juro que quase podia ver uma auréola sobre a sua cabeça. Eu nunca o tinha visto tão relaxado antes. Pensei que talvez ele estivesse apreciando as lembranças do baseball, então eu continuei.

"Você sabe, eu ainda posso ouvir o som que a bola fazia quando era lançada no ponto ideal da sua luva. Mas a melhor parte... a melhor parte era ver o rosto dele quando ele fazia contato com a bola. Ela saía voando direto para fora do campo. Ele faria a mais idiota das caras enquanto corria as bases. Sinceramente, eu realmente não consigo entender qual é o fascínio disso para os fãs, mas eu entendo o amor do jogo para um jogador".

Seus olhos se abriram e ele balançou a cabeça concordando. Ele sorriu para mim... grande e cheio de dentes com uma pitada de malícia em seus olhos.

"Então você era?" Ele perguntou.

Confusa com a pergunta, eu lhe perguntei, "Eu era o quê?"

Ele mexeu com as mãos no seu colo antes de se recostar na cadeira de couro macio. "Você era sua namorada? Namorada de Mikey?"

"Oh. Nós tínhamos apenas 13 anos." Dei de ombros. "Eu não sei do que você poderia chamar isso. Ele me deu meu primeiro beijo, porém, no meio daquele campo. Depois que sua equipe ganhou o distrital... ele estava tão animado. Ele correu e me girou e beijou-me. Surpreedendo-me completamente. Foi meio que molhado e sujo e nojento, mas ele me ensinou muito naquele verão".

As sobrancelhas de Edward subiram tão alto que eu pensei que elas tocariam em seu cabelo maluco.

"Oh, tire a sua cabeça da sarjeta. Eu estava falando sobre baseball." Eu golpeei o ar em desprezo enquanto revirava os olhos.

"Você sabe, B, há uma razão pela qual as pessoas associam as bases em um campo de baseball como um acrônimo para experiências sexuais." Eu queria simplesmente pegar o sorriso do seu rosto e colocá-lo no meu bolso para ter o meu caminho com ele em particular.

Ouvi as vozes de Jasper e Emmett se aproximando enquanto o pesado aroma de pipoca amanteigada aumentava impressionantemente. "Bem, Edward, eu acho que você vai ter que esperar para saber se Mikey alguma vez passou as bases. Seus irmãos estão vindo e eu prefiro não discutir os meus homeruns***** na frente deles." Apertei os lábios de forma flertante.

_*Homerun no baseball __é uma rebatida na qual o rebatedor é capaz de circular todas as bases, terminando na casa base e anotando uma corrida (junto com uma corrida anotada por cada corredor que já estava em base), com nenhum erro cometido pelo time defensivo na jogada que resultou no batedor-corredor avançando bases extras. Bella usa no sentido sexual, como relações sexuais mesmo._

Ele suspirou, o sorriso ainda me provocando... chamando o meu nome para beijá-lo. Ele disse em um tom que estava inclinado para o sarcástico, "Você sabia que não é o batedor que determina se um home run é batido? Um home run é um presente do arremessador. Você alguma vez já beijou um arremessador?" Minha respiração engatou com as palavras vindo da sua boca. Ao mesmo tempo em que meus olhos deslocaram para o caminho da porta, exatamente quando Jasper e Emmett entraram com as mãos cheias. Eu coloquei aquele comentário sobre o fogo, deixando-o ferver por mais tempo. Nota mental para descobrir em que posição Edward jogava.

"Ei, Fadinha, quer um pouco de pipoca dos Escoteiros? Nós a mantemos aqui em baixo longe da Mamãe Esme. É pipoca de panela. A melhor que você já teve." Ele empurrou a tigela para mim.

"O que é pipoca de Escoteiro?" Eu perguntei, enquanto gentilmente pegava um punhado generoso. Eu estava morrendo de fome e esperava que isso tirasse o sabor estranho da ceia de Esme da minha boca. Eu tinha certeza que minhas papilas gustativas tinham se lançado para fora da minha língua.

Em riu. "Você viveu em Ohio. Imaginei que você fosse fluente em todos os milhos".

"Cale a boca, Em. Eu morei lá um verão. Eu sei o que é pipoca de panela, mas o que os Escoteiros têm a ver com isso?"

Jasper acrescentou, "As Escoteiras têm cookies e os Escoteiros têm pipoca. Carlisle compra pela causa e nós escondemos os cookies aqui em baixo também quando podemos consegui-los. Graças a Deus pelos Escoteiros, ou nós todos fodidamente morreríamos de fome. Você sabe que Emmett não pode sobreviver apenas ao to-ru".

"Eu poderia comer alguns de nozes agora mesmo." Emmett disse, sua boca truncada com pipoca.

"Mmmm, eu também." Eu disse, "Embora esta pipoca dos Escoteiro seja incrível." Ele balançou a cabeça conscientemente como se quisesse dizer _eu __te __disse __isso._

"Ei, você sabe que Edward foi expulso dos Escoteiros?" Jasper perguntou, caindo no sofá ao nosso lado, enquanto jogava peças individuais de pipoca em sua boca.

Edward enterrou o rosto entre as mãos, gemendo para Jasper e resmungando, "Eu fodidamente odeio você".

Intrigada, eu torci meu corpo ao redor para me dirigir a ele. "Como diabos você foi expulso dos Escoteiros?" Eu ri. "Conte-me o que aconteceu!" Bati minhas palmas aguardando ansiosamente ainda outra pista do passado de Edward. Edward bufou, balançando a cabeça em derrota, sabendo que seus irmãos mais velhos o tinham envergonhado mais uma vez.

"Nós estávamos nessa viagem de acampamento estúpida para obter o distintivo de Sobrevivência na Selva." Jasper disse, rindo.

Edward levantou o rosto do escudo das palmas das suas mãos e acrescentou, "A neve estava com um metro e vinte de altura. E lembre-se que nós tínhamos sete anos de idade e éramos fodidamente pequenos naquela época. Assim, a neve estava até os nossos pescoços e está fodidamente congelante... muito vento... molhado... simplesmente miserável".

"Estamos todos morrendo de fome e eles nos serviram espaguete enlatado frio e chocolate quente, que era basicamente água marrom." Jasper acrescentou.

Emmett disse, "Cara, eu poderia comer algum espaguete enlatado agora." Ele estava jogando pipoca no ar e pegando com a boca. "Poderia fazer sem a água marrom, no entanto".

Virei-me de volta para Emmett e disse, "É sempre sobre comida?"

Ele piscou. "Comida, sexo e esportes, Fadinha. Isso é tudo que existe".

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha. "Nessa ordem, Em?"

"Depende do dia." Ele respondeu com um sorriso insolente. Edward bufou, claramente irritado. Ele tinha o perfil mais sexy, a leve protuberância no seu nariz e uma mandíbula que era dura e forte e eu queria lambê-la e beijá-la e...

"Ok, então agora a neve está sobre as suas cabeças..." Eu acenei minha mão na direção de Edward, incentivando-o a continuar a história. Eu ri internamente da forma como a neve continuava ficando mais alta... como as histórias de pesca que Charlie costumava contar... o peixe misteriosamente crescia um pouco cada vez que a história era repetida.

"Então, eles nos fizeram fazer essa merda de união estúpida... dependendo uns dos outros... você sabe, porcaria de trabalho em equipe." Edward continuou, amargamente lembrando-se da neve e da união. Embora tenha sido engraçado, meio que me entristeceu que Edward sentia que o ato de união e ter que depender de alguém era um conceito estúpido.

"Eles continuaram nos fazendo repetir, 'Não há nenhum EU na equipe'." Jasper riu. "E Edward continuava dizendo, 'Mas há um M e um I e um M".

Edward interrompeu, "E MIM não faz viagens de acampamentos abaixo de zero." Ele riu, finalmente encontrando o meu olhar enquanto eu ria com ele. "Assentos sanitários fodidamente frios e fazer xixi no mato e cabines fedidas, não tomar banho por três dias... foi horrível." Ele estremeceu.

"Qual era o ponto de torturar meninos de sete anos de idade com tudo isso?" Eu perguntei, empurrando mais pipoca deliciosa em minha boca.

Emmett disse, "Bem, nós deveríamos receber nossos distintivos de Lobo... um passo do Aprendiz. Mas não Edward. Ele continuou gritando para o líder que ele não queria ser um lobo estúpido e ele simplesmente sentou-se no canto da cabine em greve o fim de semana todo".

"Ele se recusou a se mover até que mamãe e papai o buscaram, mas ele não sentava no chão de terra porque ele não queria suas calças de neve sujas." Jasper balançou a cabeça.

"Sim, isso e a minha bunda estava fodidamente dormente".

Emmett riu, "Então ele usou o travesseiro do líder, e ele ficou irritado".

Olhei para Edward. "Então você ficou lá no canto irritado por três dias?"

Emmett balançou a cabeça, "Sim, sentado ali praticamente amarrando laços com sua leitura e distintivos de música..."

"E o seu distintivo de limpeza e o de cuidados domésticos..." Jasper acrescentou rindo.

Edward atirou sua cabeça para Jasper, resmungando. "Não há nenhuma porra de distintivo de limpeza... mas deveria haver".

Eu perguntei, "Eles têm um distintivo de cuidados domésticos?"

Emmett respondeu, "Sim, nas ESCOTEIRAS".

"Vá se foder, Em." Edward cuspiu.

"Eu poderia realmente comer alguns cookies das Escoteiras agora." Emmett murmurou novamente. "Finos de Menta".

"Mmmm." Eu disse, minha boca salivando. "Menta e chocolate dos deuses. Eu amo Finos de Menta".

"Eu também." Edward sorriu. Ele apertou alguns botões do controle remoto e as luzes automaticamente diminuíram para a completa escuridão.

"Você gosta de chocolate, hein?" Perguntei-lhe baixinho quando o filme começou. Nota mental para comprar aperitivos de chocolate para Edward.

Ele sorriu timidamente e disse, quase num sussurro, "Você não tem ideia de quanto eu gosto".

Depois que o filme terminou, eu disse adeus a Esme e Carlisle, agradecendo-lhes pelo jantar delicioso. Esme insistiu que um dos rapazes me levasse para casa, mas tanto quanto eu queria ter Edward me acompanhando, eu pensei que seria muito estranho, comigo tentando pular em sua perna na minha porta. Então eu disse a ela que ficaria tudo bem.

Enquanto eu caminhava vagarosamente sozinha pela rua, virei-me em direção à casa para ver Edward na janela; provavelmente lá porque Esme pediu-lhe para se certificar de que eu chegasse em casa com segurança. Ele levantou a mão, dando-me um aceno ligeiro, antes de descansar o braço contra a janela acima da sua cabeça.

Suponho que foi uma súbita explosão de coragem, ou o fato de que ele iniciou o aceno. Ou talvez até foi por causa da visão dele parecendo angelical na sua camisa branca parado na janela com a luz quente emanando de trás dele. Porque em vez de acenar de volta, eu levantei meus dedos aos meus lábios e soprei-lhe um beijo.

_Sim, __fodidamente __soprei __um __beijo __ao __garoto. __Mate-me __agora._

Mas ele riu e, sem muita teatralidade, sua mão agarrou no ar em branco... antes de ele escorregá-la casualmente no seu bolso da frente. Poderia ter sido uma coincidência, mas eu gostei de pensar que ele colocou o meu beijo no bolso, talvez para pôr de lado mais tarde.

Edward Cullen era uma anomalia. Ele era misterioso e tímido, mas doce e engraçado, e eu estava me apaixonando cada vez mais e mais forte por ele a cada segundo de cada dia. Eu me perguntava o quão fortemente machucaria se eu descobrisse que não tinha nenhuma chance com ele. Decidi que, até o dia em que ele me mostrasse possibilidade nenhuma de corresponder meus sentimentos, eu iria atrás do meu garoto bonito com determinação.

_Talvez__ um __dia, __Edward... __um __dia __nós __vamos __entender __isso._

_Um dia eu vou entender **você**._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_*Suspira*... essa Bella e esse Edward são tão fofos, mesmo com as coisas "atrapalhando" para que eles tenham algum tipo de relacionamento... e esse Jasper, espero que entenda logo que Bella não quer nada com ele. Gente, eu ri demais com a parte dos Escoteiros... porque eu fui escoteira até meus 19 anos... mas a gente nunca vendia essas coisas aí não... kkkk_

_Vídeo da música do capítulo: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=H6pODq8_FxE (retirar os espaços). Ouçam a música, eu fiquei toda arrepiada enquanto a escutava, é linda!_

_Bem, desculpem pela demora em postar, mas refiz o meu cronograma de postagens de fics para conseguir dar conta das traduções sem atrasar, portando, agora essa fic será postada toda quarta-feira. Por enquanto, será apenas 1 cap. por semana mesmo, não tenho tempo no momento de traduzir mais que isso, já que os caps. dessa fic não são tão fáceis de traduzir... mas, aquelas que acompanham minhas outras traduções podem ter percebido que tenho várias fics na reta final, então depois que eu terminá-las, caso eu consiga adiantar vários caps. aqui, **talvez** eu comece a postar mais de 1 cap. por semana._

_Deixem reviews e até semana que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	9. OUTTAKE – O Jogo

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Esta é uma cena extra POV Edward. É basicamente o que ele estava pensando quando Bella estava recordando seu tempo no campo, em Ohio. Eu sou completamente sem noção quando se trata de esportes (Se eu sou forçada a assistir, eu foco nas belas bundas dos jogadores), então eu nunca poderia, em um milhão de anos, escrever isso, e foi só com a garantia dela de que ela cobriria as minhas costas, que eu concordei em escrever uma história com cenas de baseball detalhadas. Suzy, minha amada amiga, e minha fantástica, ainda que muito crítica, beta, tem a paixão e compreensão técnica e amor pelo baseball que eu nunca poderia ter. Obrigada por isso._

* * *

><p><strong>~ High Anxiety ~<strong>

**Cena Extra do Capítulo 8 ~ O jogo**

* * *

><p><em><strong>He stands at the plate with his<br>heart pounding fast.  
>The bases are loaded,<br>the die has been cast.  
>Mom and Dad cannot help him, he<br>stands all alone.  
>A hit at this moment would send<br>the team home.  
>The ball meets the plate,<br>he swings and he misses.  
>There's a groan from the crowd,<br>with some boos and some hisses.  
>A thoughtless voice cries, "Strike out<br>the bum".  
>Tears fill his eyes, the game's no<br>longer fun.  
>So open your heart and<br>give him a break.  
>For it's moments like this,<br>a man you can make.  
>Please keep this in mind, when you hear<br>someone forget.  
>He is just a little boy, and not a man yet.<strong>_

Ele está na base***** com seu  
>coração batendo rápido.<br>As bases são carregadas,  
>os dados foram lançados.<br>Mamãe e Papai não podem ajudá-lo, ele  
>está sozinho.<br>Uma batida neste momento enviaria  
>o time para casa.<br>A bola encontra a base,  
>ele balança e ele perde.<br>Há um gemido da multidão,  
>com algumas vaias e alguns assobios.<br>Uma voz impensada clama, "Exclua  
>esse ruim".<br>Lágrimas enchem seus olhos, o jogo não é  
>mais divertido.<br>Então, abra seu coração e  
>dê um tempo a ele.<br>Pois é em momentos como este,  
>que você pode fazer um homem.<br>Por favor, mantenha isso em mente quando você ouvir  
>alguém esquecer.<br>Ele é apenas um garotinho, e não um homem ainda.

**He is Just a Little Boy – poema de Chaplain Bob Fox**

_*Base: recebe o nome de base da casa, ou prato da casa ("home base" ou "home plate"). É o vértice mais importante localizado no que seria o centro do círculo do diamante (um quadrado de 27,4 metros de lado onde em cada vértice se encontra uma base). É neste vértice que a jogada se inicia e onde são conquistados os pontos quando o jogador de ataque, depois de sair deste ponto e passar pelos outros três vértices, consegue retornar._

* * *

><p><strong>~ Edward ~<strong>

Eu me lembro da primeira vez em que coloquei as mãos em uma bola e bastão. Era meu aniversário e eu tinha três anos. Foi um conjunto de plástico da Little Tikes. O bastão, eu juro, tinha cerca de 22 centímetros e eu passei o resto do verão correndo atrás dos meus irmãos com ele. Eu logo aprendi que uma batida nas bolas provocava sorrisos e risadinhas de Emmett e derrubava Jasper de joelhos. No verão seguinte, eles me ensinaram a usar o bastão para matar vaga-lumes. Irmãos mais velhos são maravilhosos. Pelo menos eu estava trabalhando no meu balanço.

Naquele Natal eu ganhei um bastão e bola de verdade. Eu lembro de pensar comigo mesmo, "O que diabos eu vou fazer com isso no meio do inverno em Chicago?" Mesmo quando criança eu pensava demais. Não foi muito tempo depois disso que todos os outros presentes tinham sido deixados de lado para dar lugar ao meu bastão preto Louisville Slagger e bolas vazadas*****. Foi tão legal. Laca preta brilhante com letras douradas. Meu nome foi até pintado na lateral - Eddie Masen. Em tinha sua roupa de Super-homen... Jasper tinha seus soldados de brinquedo. Eu tinha o meu bastão. Eu nunca saía de casa sem ele. O meu próprio cartão American Express preto. Mal sabia eu naquela época o quanto isso realmente valia a pena.

_*Foto da bola vazada: http:/ www. tsgi. org/ Images/ wiffle. JPG (retirar os espaços)_

Naquele verão mamãe e papai inscreveram nós três no baseball. Jazz e eu estávamos no softball***** e Em, porque ele era um ano mais velho, estava no baseball Infantil. Era incrível. Todos os jogadores se encontraram um dia no ginásio da cidade onde os treinadores avaliaram nossa capacidade, para que todas as equipes tivessem a mesma chance quando se tratava de talento.

_*Softball: é como o baseball, com a diferença que no softball as dimensões da bola são maiores, as dimensões do campo são menores e o tempo de jogo também é menor (sete entradas, em vez das nove no baseball)._

Uma seleção. Eu tinha cinco anos de idade e minha primeira seleção.

Naquela noite, veio o convite que mudou minha vida. Os treinadores decidiram, com a aprovação da mamãe e do papai, que Jazz poderia lidar com a liga dos mais velhos devido ao seu nível de talento. Ele era mais alto do que a maioria dos meninos da idade e até mesmo algumas das meninas. Ele não era muito coordenado, mas os treinadores garantiram a eles que isso viria.

Então havia eu. Eu era pequeno. Uns 30 centímetros mais baixo tanto de Em como de Jazz. Ambos tinham cerca de nove quilos a mais que eu. Mas uma coisa que eu aprendi por ser o irmão mais novo foi a me defender. Eu poderia me defender sozinho com os meninos grandes. Eu era Scrappy Doo para os seus Scooby Doos. Onde eles iam eu ia, então eu segui em frente também. Dessa forma, estávamos todos no mesmo time. Os treinadores asseguraram à mamãe e papai que ficaria tudo bem porque Em e Jazz estavam lá para cuidar de mim. Sim, certo.

Você já viu irmãos mais velhos cuidando da peste do seu irmão mais novo? Assim que os treinos começaram, eu me senti rachar. Eu era o homem ímpar para fora. Tornei-me, por falta de uma melhor descrição, o mascote do time. Pequeno Eddie Masen... só ali porque seus irmãos mais velhos estavam.

O primeiro treino foi um dia que eu nunca vou esquecer. Eu estava assustado como a merda. Eu tinha cinco anos e todos os outros meninos tinham sete. Eu era pequeno e magro e tímido. Graças a Deus eu não estava sozinho. Em, naturalmente, assumiu como um alívio cômico. Recebemos nossos uniformes com grandes números nas costas e bonés para combinar. Vermelho e Cinza. Nossas camisas tinham o grande "S" do Super-homen na frente pelos Encanamentos Stephens. Considerando seu gosto pelo Super-homen, Em tomou isso como um sinal. Cara, ele estava pronto. Ele possuiria este time. E possuir ele fez. Ele até mesmo veio com a frase, "Encanamentos Stephen – Nós Lavamos a Concorrência". Tive a certeza de que eu trouxe a minha maleta júnior comigo. Apenas no caso. Nunca machuca estar preparado.

Deus, eu era um perdedor.

Em até naquela época era uma montanha de uma criança. Atarracado e forte... comandante. Ele foi premiado como o capitão da equipe e da posição inicial dos receptores. Tenho pena da criança que tentou atravessar a base da casa com Em plantado lá. E Jazz, bem, os treinadores estavam certos. Ele finalmente conseguiu que suas pernas e sua mente trabalhassem juntas e, quando isso aconteceu, ele ficou rápido como o inferno. Ele era o perfeito interbases*****. E lá ele foi colocado, entre a 2ª e a 3ª bases. Ele guardava sua área como um faminto cão viciado no quintal. Nada passava por ele. NADA!

_*Interbases (shortstop): é o jogador que ocupa a posição entre a 2ª e 3ª bases. Essa posição é considerada por muitos como uma das mais difíceis e dinâmicas, devido à localização em que joga. A razão se deve a um maior número de rebatedores destros do que canhotos, e a maioria dos rebatedores tende a golpear a bola na direção que vai seu bastão; resultando em uma grande quantidade de bolas mandadas na direção do interbases. No sistema numérico usado para a anotação de partidas, o interbases corresponde ao número 6. A posição de interbases requer uma boa habilidade para apanhar e lançar a bola, e também requer que quem jogue nesta posição tenha boa reação e se mova com rapidez. Essa posição é jogada exclusivamente por jogadores destros, já que é mais fácil para realizar um lançamento até a 1ª ou 2ª base desde a localização do interbases, pois não necessita girar tanto o corpo como um canhoto._

Agora, o que você faz com o bebê magrelo da equipe? Bem, eles tentaram o campo externo*****. Eu perdi minha linha de pensamento assim que fui colocado lá para fora. Eu observava os aviões passando por cima da cabeça, brincava com o trevo em meus pés, observava os carros no estacionamento. Eles disseram-me, várias vezes, "Eddie! Preste Atenção! Eddie! Vindo no seu caminho! Eddie, olhe..."

_*Campo externo, ou jardim externo (outfield): é a área gramada, externa do campo, também chamada de fundo; é dividida, para fins de colocação dos jogadores da defesa, da seguinte maneira: externo direito, externo central e externo esquerdo. Em cada uma destas áreas, é posicionado um dos jogadores da defesa; estes jogadores da defesa têm a seguinte denominação: defensor do externo direito, ou jardineiro direito; defensor do externo central, ou jardineiro central; e, defensor do externo esquerdo, ou jardineiro esquerdo. Estes jogadores da defesa têm a característica de serem os melhores corredores do time; a área que eles precisam defender é muito grande e exige que eles corram grandes distâncias, em altas velocidades, para capturar a bola no ar e evitar que a mesma atinja o chão, depois de rebatida pelo rebatedor (o jogador no ataque do time adversário)._

E então, naquele instante, eu sabia por que eu precisava prestar mais atenção. A abelha no terreno era muito mais interessante do que o treino, por isso, naturalmente, eu não vi nada até que olhei para cima e senti a bola atingir-me. Forte! Oh, cara! Que confusão. Sangue por toda parte. Daí a pequena protuberância que agora decora o meu nariz. Minha lembrança constante para prestar atenção.

Não foi muito tempo depois que os treinadores decidiram que eu precisava de algo para prender a minha atenção. Eles não queriam outra criança com o rosto ensanguentado em suas mãos. Parece que isso perturba os pais. Então eu viajei o meu caminho ao redor do campo interno.

Primeira base... muito pequeno. Segunda base... não conseguia pular alto o suficiente. Terceira base... bem, essa também não funcionou. Muito próxima ao estande de alimentos. Eu prestaria mais atenção a eles em vez de treinar, até que alguém rodasse a base para ir para a base da casa.

A frustração dos meus técnicos cresceu ao longo da semana. Eu podia ver isso em seus olhos, até que finalmente eles decidiram que o melhor lugar para mim era no banco. Era seguro lá. Chicletes e sementes de girassol tornaram-se meus companheiros de bancada. Dr. Masen Júnior estava de plantão.

Um dia no treino o meu treinador me pediu para jogar para ele uma bola que tinha rolado por mim e para o abrigo. Eu a peguei e, antes de perceber, a bola estava voando em direção à sua cabeça. A bola fez aquele familiar ruído de "Whack" em sua luva. Ele jogou de volta. "Faça isso de novo, Eddie." Então eu a peguei e novamente arremessei em direção a ele, a luva fez o mesmo barulho como antes. "Whack".

E o resto é história. Fui imediatamente transferido para o monte dos arremessadores. "Apenas jogue a bola com seu irmão, Eddie. Você pode fazer isso... certo?" E eu fiz, brinquei de arremessar com Em. Assim como em casa. Mais e mais. Uma e outra vez. Manhã, tarde e noite. Eu jogava a bola para quem quisesse pegá-la. Em, Jazz, papai... mamãe até tentou ajudar, até que ela tirou a mão da sua luva, a sacudiu e imediatamente gritou comigo por jogá-la muito forte.

Eu pratiquei contra a porta da garagem e do lado da nossa casa. Eu quicava uma bola de tênis na parede do meu quarto enquanto estava deitado na cama. Agarra! Arremessa! Agarra! Arremessa! Agarra! Arremessa! Minha pobre mãe estava ficando louca. "Por favor, Eddie, eu estou implorando a você! PARE! Só um pouco. Eu não consigo me ouvir pensar." Naquela noite, foi decidido que uma rede de arremessos coberta seria instalada em nosso porão.

Eu treinava até meu ombro doer. Meu cotovelo machucar. Eu estava ficando obcecado. Era tudo sobre o que eu falava, tudo sobre o que eu sonhava. Eu era um arremessador. Meus treinadores disseram aos meus pais, "Algumas crianças querem isso e algumas crianças são ensinadas a fazer isso. Eddie, bem... ele nasceu com isso".

O tiro estava vivo e detonando. Os Irmãos Cullen. Os treinadores nos amavam, outras equipes nos temiam. Mesmo que eu não fosse legalmente um "Cullen" e na minha camisa se lia Masen, as pessoas nos chamavam assim. Isso estava bem por mim. Em meu coração eu era um Cullen e eu amava a ideia de ter Jazz e Em como meus irmãos.

Seis temporadas passaram comigo como o arremessador decisivo e Em como o receptor. Só eu e Em. A Dupla Dinâmica. O Starsky para o meu Hutch.

Batedores nos odiavam. Nós tínhamos nossos próprios sinais, nossa própria língua. Uma inclinação no rosto de Em alertava por uma bola rápida... coçar seu joelho por uma deslizante... ajustar seu suporte atlético por uma bola curva. Eu acenaria minha cabeça por um arremesso diferente, ou inclinaria meu boné se eu gostasse da dica.

E nós estávamos fora. Strike***** UUUUUUUUM, o juiz principal gritava. Outro lance. Strike DOOOOOOIS. Aceno de cabeça... Strike TRÊÊÊÊÊÊÊS. E assim foi. Eu tinha encontrado o meu lugar. Eu ainda era magro, mas eu era alto. Mais alto do que Jazz agora. Eu não ficava mais assustado. Eu amava quando os treinadores adversários pediam para ver minha certidão de nascimento para garantir que eu era legalizado para jogar, que eu não era um cara mais velho colocado no local por uma equipe técnica desonesta. Se um batedor tivesse sorte suficiente de conseguir uma rebatida válida do meu arremesso, eu sabia com certeza que tinha Jazz nas minhas costas. Como eu disse, nada passava por ele.

_*Strike: uma bola válida. A bola lançada pelo arremessador é considerada boa se passa pela zona de "strike" (é uma região de mais ou menos 30x50 cm, com o formato pentagonal e limitada entre as alturas dos cotovelos, quando na posição de rebatida, e a altura superior dos joelhos do Rebatedor)._

E assim nós jogamos. Durante seis anos nós jogamos na mesma equipe. Naquele ano final, eu acho que Jazz e eu tínhamos 11 anos e Em tinha acabado de fazer 13. Os treinadores de futebol júnior do ensino médio começaram a cortejar Em. Ele sempre quis jogar, mas era muito grande para o futebol da comunidade. Com promessas de líderes de torcida e jaquetas com mangas de couro Letterman, ele foi vendido, e como uma serpente encantada seguindo St. Patrick para fora da Irlanda, para o futebol ele foi.

Depois veio o lacrosse e os treinadores de time atrás de Jazz. Promessas de campeonatos estaduais e bolsas de estudos para a faculdade foram penduradas na frente dele. Logo ele foi embora também.

Ninguém veio atrás de mim, mas isso não me incomodou em nada. Fiquei até a Liga Júnior. Os treinadores de baseball do colegial deixaram claro que eles tinham seus olhos em mim. Era como um concurso de treinadores mijando. Quem poderia mijar no Eddie Masen primeiro. Outros técnicos sabiam melhor do que tentar atrair-me para longe. Eu já tinha sido marcado. Minha lealdade permanecia sobre o monte. Ninguém tiraria isso de mim porque estava no meu sangue, marcada na minha alma. Ninguém poderia tirar isso de mim... nunca...

Mal sabia eu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Fiquei comovida com a descrição do Edward da sua paixão pelo baseball, ele deve ter sofrido tanto quando teve que abandonar isso... achei super complicado traduzir todos esses lances do baseball, então espero que tenha sido fácil para vc's entenderem..._

_Bem, eu já tinha traduzido o cap. 10 quando fui dar uma olhada nas cenas extras e percebi que essa aqui se encaixava logo após o cap. 8, quando Bella estava contando do seu "namoradinho" que jogava baseball em Ohio. Então resolvi traduzir esta e postar antes pra vc's. Quando eu for postar o próximo cap. "normal", arrumarei essa cena extra para ficar logo após o cap. 8 mesmo._

_Quero agradecer às pessoas que têm deixado reviews e pedir desculpas pelos atrasos, mas ultimamente minha vida real está bem complicada e quase não tive tempo para traduzir. E para aquelas pessoas que nunca deixaram reviews e depois só aparecem para me cobrar pelo atraso, só tenho a dizer que, se vc's não tem nada de útil para dizer, então procurem alguma coisa pra fazer! Pois eu traduzo por hobby e não ganho nada pra isso, então posto quando consigo traduzir e tenho tempo! _

_Para minhas leitoras fieis, obrigada pela compreensão e por sempre acompanharem por aqui! E durante a semana, para compensar esses "atrasos" vou postar o cap. 10 e depois uma cena extra do cap. 10._

_Por favor, continuem deixando reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	10. Sentimentos e outras coisas

**~ High Anxiety ~**

**Capítulo 9 ~ Sentimentos e outras coisas**

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's something about you now<br>I can't quite figure out  
>Everything she does is beautiful<br>Everything she does is right  
>You and me and all of the people<br>with nothing to do  
>and it's you and me and all of the people<br>and I don't know why  
>I can't keep my eyes of you<strong>_

Há algo sobre você agora  
>Que eu não consigo compreender completamente<br>Tudo o que ela faz é lindo  
>Tudo o que ela faz é certo<br>Você e eu e todas as pessoas  
>com nada para fazer<br>e somos você e eu e todas as pessoas  
>e eu não sei por que<br>Eu não consigo tirar meus olhos de você

**You and Me – Lifehouse**

_Link da música:http: / www. youtube. com/ watch?v=ac3HkriqdGQ (retirar os espaços)_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Edward ~<strong>

Esse som.

Essa porra de som...

Deus, eu odiava esse som.

E era terça-feira. Puta merda.

Rolei sobre o meu estômago, deslizando para o lado direito da cama king size para esmagar a merda do meu despertador do caralho. As luzes de néon verde marcavam 06hs17. Era realmente apenas seis, mas eu acertava o relógio à frente para me dar alguns minutos extras para a soneca, se eu precisasse. Eu gemi quando bati sobre o pequeno frasco de lubrificante que ainda estava na mesa de cabeceira da minha auto-estimulação surpreendentemente satisfatória na noite anterior.

Eu sorri, reprocessando à noite. Ela foi tão engraçada na hora do jantar; nervosa e tímida quando o meu pai lhe fez perguntas sobre suas viagens anteriores. Ela engoliu a comida da Mamãe Esme como uma campeã e eu me desculpei enquanto ria dos seus esforços. Ela era tão fodidamente linda quando estava envergonhada.

Bella amou a área da piscina e a sala de cinema, e olhou para a pista de boliche com os olhos arregalados, tão fodidamente fofa. E quando ela falou sobre o seu primeiro namorado, eu fiquei irritado. Estúpido, eu sei, mas eu bateria em qualquer filho da puta que tocasse a minha garota, mesmo que ele fosse apenas um garotinho e tivesse acontecido há três anos.

Mas eu aprendi alguma coisa naquela noite. Eu aprendi que Bella "tinha" o fascínio pelo baseball, mesmo que ela tenha dito que não. Ela descreveu o ambiente de um jogo da Liga Infantil perfeitamente. Eu fui instantaneamente transportado de volta aos 12 anos e jogando no campo, a sensação da bola em minha luva enquanto eu estava parado no monte do lançador e desejando que eu pudesse ter aquele sentimento de volta num piscar de olhos. Eu nunca teria, no entanto.

E quando ela foi embora... Bella soprou-me um beijo. Eu fiquei fodidamente atordoado, comovido e realmente confuso, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Até que percebi que Jasper estava bem atrás de mim, então o beijo poderia ter sido para nós dois e, claro, eu estava lendo coisas profundas demais nisso. Para uma garota, um beijo soprado continha o mesmo simbolismo que um aceno. Um gesto brincalhão, levemente flertante na natureza, é verdade. Mas eu gostei de pensar que foi só para mim, então eu o peguei casualmente e enfiei no meu bolso.

_Eu sei... eu sou um perdedor._

Bella tinha ido para casa e foi direto para o seu quarto para a cama. Ela devia estar esgotada, porque não houve desfile de moda no reflexo do espelho, sem experimentar roupas para o dia seguinte. Ela atravessou o quarto em seu sutiã rosa, removeu de costas para mim e vestiu uma camisa de flanela para dormir. Aposto que era macia e cheirava como ela... chocolate e calor, menina e doce inocência. Fiquei imaginando como seria dormir ao lado dela, se ela era toda chutadora e barulhenta, ou se ela dormia tranquila e profundamente como uma pedra. De qualquer maneira, eu ansiava por sentir seu pequeno corpo macio pressionado no meu peito, sua respiração rítmica e combinando com a minha.

Terminei o meu cigarro e logo após seu quarto piscar na negra escuridão, Emmett veio nas pontas dos pés através da plataforma da varanda, pensando que ele fosse todo discreto e sorrateiro. Ele praticamente mijou nas calças quando eu enfiei meu pé para fora, fazendo-o tropeçar acidentalmente de propósito. Eu realmente não queria colocar meu pé no caminho. Foi uma reação normal para querer vê-lo cair de bunda nos cotovelos ao longo da varanda.

Ele murmurou algo sobre a porra da luz do sensor de movimento sendo desligado antes de me dizer que estava a caminho da casa de Rosalie... para convidá-la para ir ao baile de Boas-Vindas. Eu estava feliz que ele estivesse lidando com seus problemas, porque eu sabia que ele realmente gostava dela. Eu disse a ele para levar flores para ela, ou doces, ou alguma coisa, porque as garotas supostamente gostam dessas coisas. Ele disse que ele era o suficiente como presente, e que ela deveria ficar satisfeita com toda a sua maravilhosa virilidade. Eu realmente vomitei na minha boca um pouco.

Aquela pobre garota. Ela não tinha a menor ideia maldita de onde ela estava se metendo.

Depois que ele saiu, voltei ao meu quarto e me masturbei com as imagens de Bella e eu sob o chuveiro na área da piscina. Dei-lhe um biquíni branco que amarrava nas laterais e, enquanto ela tomava banho, eu deslizei meus braços em volta da sua cintura, enterrando meu rosto em seu pescoço e seus cabelos molhados cheirando a chocolate. Ela gemeu, levantando seus braços até envolvê-los em torno da minha cabeça e eu quase podia sentir suas unhas curtas arranhando o meu couro cabeludo e ao longo da minha nuca. Deus, o que eu faria para sentir isso de verdade.

Eu a despi da calcinha do seu biquíni lentamente, dobrando-a e a fodendo por trás enquanto estendi a minha mão ao redor para acariciar seu clitóris. Ela ofegava e gemia enquanto as palmas das suas mãos pressionavam firmemente nos azulejos para apoiar seu corpo enquanto eu bombeava dentro dela.

Fazendo isso em Bella era fodidamente quente como o inferno e como eu nunca tinha fodido uma garota assim na vida real, imaginar fazer isso com ela na vida real... simplesmente foi loucamente incrível. A coisa real seria mortal, estou certo disso. No entanto, quando terminei de esguichar a minha carga, eu tive que impedir pensamentos obsessivos sobre o fato de que eu não tinha ideia se ela tinha estado nessa posição na vida real. Eu não sabia nada sobre o seu histórico sexual ou experiências, e incomodou-me não saber se ela era mesmo virgem.

Eu tinha conseguido ficar tão afetado pelas emoções e agitado que nem sequer limpei-me depois corretamente. Apenas passei a toalha e, da minha cama, a joguei no chão do banheiro para que eu pudesse dormir e deixar a ansiedade e esperançosamente sonhar com ela em outros cenários sexuais comigo como seu parceiro. No entanto, se eu sonhava estes dias, eu não lembrava deles de manhã. Quando eu parei de tomar o Zoloft, as fantásticas alucinações noturnas se foram. Agora era só escuridão e um pesadelo ocasional de pessoas cochichando e apontando nos corredores da escola. Idiotas fodidos, todos eles.

Era terça-feira, e isso significava terapia. Eu odiava terças-feiras com paixão apenas por esse motivo. Era uma hora da minha vida a cada semana que eu nunca recuperaria, mais uma hora no tempo de viagem para Port Angeles. A única coisa boa que vinha disso era que Jasper e eu normalmente íamos ao shopping e comprávamos algo para comer, evitando assim outra refeição horrível na mesa da sala de jantar dos Cullen.

E outro fator redentor era que eu era capaz de suplementar o meu guarda-roupa. Eu admito, eu gostava de fazer compras. Não são muitos caras heterossexuais que diriam isso com orgulho, mas eu achava algo extremamente gratificante em fazer várias compras e desembrulhá-las na minha cama em casa. Eu passaria a ferro todas as roupas e as penduraria no meu armário, organizando-as por cor na seção adequada, enquanto mantinha o estilo da peça na área designada. Sim, era meio estranho se eu pensasse sobre isso forte o bastante, mas minhas tendências TOC eram mais fortes e ao mesmo tempo mais úteis quando se tratava de organizar e dispor, categorizar e classificar.

Os livros no covil e a coleção de DVDs na sala de cinema foram obra minha também. Aquilo tinha me levado uma quantidade exorbitante de tempo, após o incompetente pessoal da mudança deslocar as caixas claramente marcadas como ESTE LADO PARA CIMA em caneta vermelha. Os milhares de livros e filmes estavam todos fora de ordem e eu cuidadosamente os classifiquei tanto em ordem alfabética como gêneros. Usei o mesmo método com os meus CDs e, embora pareça loucura para a maioria das pessoas, era purificador e uma prática curativa para mim.

É também por isso que adotei um metódico ritual matinal. Eu tinha o banho e me vestir como uma ciência, isto é, quando o meu cabelo colaborava. Eu não conheço muitos adolescentes de 16 anos que fazem a barba, esfoliam, limpam e preparam a sua pele diariamente. Jasper eu sabia que apenas passava um creme para acne e estava pronto. Mas eu era vaidoso, e os rituais me ajudavam a me focar. Além de raspar meu rosto e peito, meu cabelo levava mais tempo para ter sucesso. Eu o maninha em um estilo muito desorganizado, dando a ilusão que eu joguei um pouco de gel nele e corri minhas mãos ao acaso por ele algumas vezes. No entanto, cada mecha era cuidadosamente colocada, de forma que a mecha vizinha não estivesse inclinada da mesma maneira.

Parecer como se eu não desse a mínima era meticulosamente tedioso.

Após vestir uma camiseta preta de gola V e calça jeans escura de botões Lucky, segui para o café da manhã com os meus sapatos na mão, soltando-os do lado de fora da entrada. Jasper estava comendo uma tigela de cereais, enquanto estudava a caixa de cereal de frutas orgânico. Emmett sentou ao lado dele, o queixo na mão parecendo estranhamente sombrio.

"Ei, como foi ontem à noite?" Perguntei, sentando no balcão central com uma tigela e colher.

"Ela disse não." Emmett respondeu sem rodeios, nem mesmo fazendo contato visual comigo.

"Huh?" Eu respondi, colocando para mim uma tigela de cereais de frutas falsas.

"Ela fodidamente disse _não._" Ele olhou para o espaço, batendo com o dedo indicador na parte superior do balcão de granito.

"Cadela." Jasper murmurou, não quebrando seu foco da caixa.

Minhas sobrancelhas franziram enquanto me sentei em frente a Emmett. "Mas Bella disse que Rose queria que você a convidasse. Por que diabos ela diria não?"

Os lábios de Emmett franziram enquanto ele balançava sua cabeça. "Ela disse que eu esperei muito tempo e ninguém faz Rosalie Hale esperar. Ela vai com Jared." Mordi meus lábio e assenti. Jared era um cara do time de futebol de Em. Ele era, aparentemente, a fantasia de cada garota e transou com uma boa parte do último ano antes mesmo de ser um estudante do segundo ano.

"Ela não fodeu com ele durante o verão? Eu lembro de ter ouvido algo sobre isso." Jasper disse, bebendo seu leite colorido de arco-íris de forma barulhenta. Jasper... sempre tão fodidamente útil.

"Foda-se se eu sei. Provavelmente." Emmett respondeu, desanimado. Sua cabeça se levantou e ele cuspiu, "Maldito seja. Ela está fodidamente brincando comigo." A velocidade dos seus dedos tamborilando aumentou à medida que ele ficava mais agitado.

"Ela quer que você corra atrás dela?" Eu perguntei ingenuamente. Ambos atiraram-me olhares que claramente queriam dizer, _Sim,__obviamente_.

Não era nenhum segredo em minha casa que eu tinha muito pouca experiência com garotas. Quatro ocorrências sexuais, três delas com a mesma pessoa, dois boquetes, três carícias nos peitos e eu dei amassos com quatro garotas, incluindo as duas com quem eu tinha transado. Nada de namoradas, nunca fiz sexo oral em uma garota. Eu não era exatamente um especialista experiente nas formas misteriosamente psicóticas do sexo feminino.

"Cadela." Jasper murmurou novamente.

"Então, corra atrás dela e mostre a ela que você não quer dividi-la." Eu disse, encolhendo os ombros. "Isso é o que eu faria".

Emmett não respondeu. Ele olhou para mim por um segundo antes de agarrar sua tigela de cereais intocada, atirá-la na pia com um esguicho e sair do cômodo.

"Terapia hoje?" Jasper perguntou, imperturbável pela saída abrupta de Emmett. Eu assenti, imaginando que inferno de desculpa eu daria a Bella por não sairmos depois da escola.

**~%~**

No meu caminho para a quarta aula, de Inglês, eu estava atrasado. Eu tinha ficado para trás após a terceira aula para ver se conseguia pegar Bella para andar com ela, mas ela estava conversando com um garoto nerd e parecendo muito desconfortável. Depois de olhar atentamente e debater se eu deveria intervir, eu me acovardei e tomei o caminho mais longo para a aula de Inglês, parando nas máquinas de venda automática por uma água engarrafada porque senti uma dor de cabeça chegando.

Jessica e Lauren passaram por mim no corredor quase vazio, expressando suas saudações vadias quando passaram ao meu lado. Eu assenti, não realmente querendo cumprimentá-las, mas eu não queria ser um idiota rude também. Não que eu algum dia desse a mínima para o que elas pensavam, mas eu sentia como se não devesse ter tantos inimigos.

Quando elas passaram, a pequena caloura que esteve falando com Jasper na outra tarde, Saia Curta, acredito que a apelidei assim, veio saltitando ao redor da esquina, trombando em Jessica com força. Seus livros voaram por todo o corredor, junto com todo o conteúdo da sua bolsa, que espalhou-se a esmo entre os armários. Lauren gritou, "Por que você não olha para onde está indo, vagabunda!" Jessica murmurou algo depreciativo antes de ela deliberadamente pisar no pó compacto da Saia Curta, quebrando-o em pedaços e cacos de vidro no chão.

As duas meninas se afastaram, suas risadas cacarejadas ecoando enquanto Saia Curta se ajoelhava, recolhendo seus pertences. Eu podia ver as lágrimas brotando em seus olhos enquanto a pequena garota freneticamente reembalava o conteúdo da sua bolsa. Lágrimas vindo de uma garota eram o equivalente a uma flecha sendo atirada através do meu coração. Sem sequer pensar, curvei-me em um joelho, amontoando seus livros em uma pilha, e depois lançando batons e diversos itens de menina em sua bolsa aberta. Ela olhou para cima, enfiando uma longa mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e murmurando muito baixo, "Obrigada", acompanhada por um sorriso dócil.

Sorri quando lhe entreguei a pilha de livros do chão, "Ignore aquelas garotas, elas são pessoas danificadas. E você provavelmente deveria conseguir uma mochila." Saia Curta assentiu com uma fungada antes de sair em disparada para a sua aula. Eu fiquei parado, jogando a minha própria mochila sobre o meu ombro, enquanto Bella parava congelada na porta da sala de aula. Ela tinha o passe de banheiro preso em sua mão e um sorriso tímido no rosto.

"Isso foi muito simpático da sua parte, Edward." Ela disse suavemente quando começou a caminhar em minha direção. Seus olhos brilhavam e ela parecia quase como se quisesse me abraçar, ou algo assim. Fiquei constrangido com o seu espanto e encolhi os ombros com indiferença, querendo escapar do seu olhar quase de pena e sua possível tentativa de um abraço.

Olhei para baixo, deslocando a minha mochila para o outro ombro quando um repentino pingo de nervosismo tomou conta de mim e eu não sabia o que fazer com as minhas mãos. "Não é grande coisa. Eu só a ajudei a pegar suas coisas. Eu não sou um idiota." Meu tom foi cortante, e realmente eu não queria que fosse. Ao mesmo tempo o sorriso de Bella caiu, meu coração caindo com ele. Ela virou-se em um pé, sem mais palavras, em direção ao banheiro, deixando-me parado sozinho sentindo-me um merda completo. Ela estava me elogiando e eu me senti estúpido, então eu a fiz sentir-se estúpida em troca.

_Estúpido do caralho._

Sentei-me na sala de aula, ganhando um olhar de desaprovação do professor substituto, que prontamente anotou meu nome para fins da presença. Quando Bella voltou, escrevi _obrigado_ em um pedaço de folha solta, passando para ela uma fileira depois quando o professor ficou de costas. Ela o abriu e sorriu, dobrando-o de volta antes de deslizá-lo em sua mochila. Ela encontrou meu olhar com um leve aceno e eu desejei nada mais naquele momento do que beijar seus lábios, salpicar seu rosto com as minhas desculpas e a verdade de por que eu era um esquizofrênico bipolar idiota com ela o tempo todo.

Caminhamos para o almoço lado a lado, silenciosos e estranhos, a estranha tensão minuciosamente aliviada apenas pelas ocasionais saudações proferidas a Bella. Ela estava em Forks exatamente há uma semana e pelo menos dois terços dos estudantes a conheciam, ou sobre ela, já. Perguntei-lhe se ela realmente conhecia todas estas pessoas que estavam dizendo olá para ela e ela riu, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Emmett estava no refeitório na nossa mesa, olhando para Rosalie enquanto ele tomava intermitentes e irritados goles de chá gelado. Ele passou 45 minutos olhando para ela enquanto ela o ignorava deliberadamente, discutindo seu vestuário do baile ao alcance da voz do meu irmão fervendo.

Após ingerir delicadamente um incrível sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim e geléia, Bella mastigou sua unha do dedo mindinho com o queixo na mão enquanto ouvia Rosalie e as outras garotas conversando sobre o baile. Eu juro que ela parecia quase triste, mas como se ela estivesse tentando forçar entusiasmo pelas atividades futuras delas em que ela não participaria. Eu imaginei, pelos pedaços de conversa que ouvi, que Alice estava indo com Alec, e Angela, é claro, com Ben.

De vez em quando Bella olhava para mim através dos seus cílios, mas eu não podia suportar olhar para ela toda feminina e linda em sua camisa branca com as mangas esvoaçantes que a fazia parecer como um anjo sem o halo. Eu era um covarde tão fodido e eu não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo gostando dessa garota.

Ela sentou ao meu lado na aula de Biologia, arrastando seu banquinho ao longo do chão. Sr. Banner começou sua aula sobre as mitocôndrias, assinalando para anotarmos. Juro por Deus, entre esse cara e suas anotações excessivas e todas as masturbações que eu fiz, eu precisaria de cirurgia do túnel do carpo em, tipo, uma semana.

Bella pegou seu caderno rosa brilhante e a porra de um pepino verde de plástico, que ela prosseguiu abrindo e escrevendo com a tinta rosa escura.

"Isso é uma caneta de pepino?" Perguntei a ela, olhando incredulamente, como se não fosse completamente óbvio que fosse exatamente isso.

Bella fez uma pausa na sua esccrita e riu, "Um hum".

"Pooooor que?" Perguntei em expectativa, e um pouco aturdido com a finalidade de tal idiota implemento em escrever.

"Porque..." Ela enfiou a mão na mochila e tirou uma coisa parecendo um hambúrguer. "Ela combina com o meu bloquinho de cheeseburger." Bella sorriu o sorriso mais idiota quando abriu os esponjosos bolos marrons para revelar uma pilha de _post-it_ amarelos espremidos entre eles posando como o queijo. "O que também combina com..." Ela enfiou a mão de volta na mochila, orgulhosamente apresentando uma caixa muito realista de borrachas de plástico parecendo batatas fritas para mim, "Minhas borrachas de batatas fritas!"

Olhei para ela por um bom minuto, a minha expressão completamente em branco. Ela segurou as mãos para cima. "Oh, desculpe, eles não fazem canetas de to-ru e blocos de grama de trigo." Então ela revirou os olhos para mim, a pequena bufadora.

Eu ri na cara dela, pegando o pepino e o examinando. Rabisquei _você__é__esquisita_ em seu bloco de cheeseburger antes de deslizá-lo sobre a mesa do laboratório em sua direção. Ela leu o bilhete, mostrou a língua para mim e jogou o alimento falso de volta na mochila. Ela era tão fodidamente fofa, eu queria pegá-la em meus braços e beijá-la e fazer cócegas nela até que ela fizesse xixi em suas calças. Sem mencionar que eu realmente queria vê-la fazer coisas obscenas com aquela caneta de pepino.

"Você pode pedir a caneta emprestada a qualquer momento." Ela disse. Suas sobrancelhas levantadas sugestivamente.

Apertei meus olhos, murmurando, "Obrigado, eu estou bem." Ela sorriu, encolhendo os ombros. Foi estranho, e me perguntei do que se tratava isso.

Conversamos um pouco na sala de estudos enquanto eu criava desculpa após desculpa na minha cabeça para explicar por que não sairíamos depois da escola. Eu considerei simplesmente dizer-lhe que eu tinha outros planos, mas Bella era uma jovem mulher naturalmente curiosa (em qualquer outra situação e se eu não estivesse de cabeça para baixo por ela, eu a teria chamado de vadia fodidamente intrometida), e eu sabia que ela não aceitaria isso sem uma explicação mais detalhada. No entanto, eu me acovardei, não querendo mentir para ela.

Percebi que se eu não poderia mesmo contar uma mentira sobre o meu paradeiro às terças-feiras, então como eu alguma vez seria capaz de lhe dizer a verdade sobre mim?

Então, depois da Educação Física, eu me limpei rapidamente, chegando ao meu carro exatamente quando ela e Alice estavam atravessando o estacionamento. Alice parou para conversar com Alec, enquanto eu respirei fundo e disse, "Hum, ei... uhm, não estamos saindo hoje".

Bella franziu a testa parecendo um pouco desanimada. Ela disse, dando de ombros, "Ah, tudo bem, eu precisava ir para Port Angeles, de qualquer maneira, para algumas coisas".

Porra, o que diabos eu deveria dizer então? Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu queria que essa garota soubesse que eu estava indo para uma porra de psiquiatra. Talvez se nós cronometrássemos certo, eu poderia chegar lá mais rápido do que ela e ela nunca saberia. Eu exalei uma respiração através dos meus lábios enquanto o filho da puta estúpido, insensível, egocêntrico de um irmão do caralho, Jasper, deu a volta no carro, entrando na conversa, "Ei, nós estamos indo para Port Angeles, por que você não vem conosco?"

_Você está fodidamente brincando comigo?_

Senti o calor subir pelo meu pescoço e meus punhos cerrarem em bolas apertadas. "Sim, claro." Ela disse, olhando para mim. "Eu acho... se estiver tudo bem com você. Vocês estão planejando ir ao shopping, porque eu preciso..."

"Não, Edward tem um compromisso, mas eu e você podemos ir até o shopping enquanto ele está na sua... coisa. É do outro lado da rua." Jasper disse, inclinando-se casualmente contra o meu pára-choques. Eu poderia ter batido a sua estúpida bunda feia no cascalho com um soco, até que apenas a sua cabeça sangrenta estivesse espiando para fora da calçada rachada... então eu correria por cima repetidamente com o meu carro até que fosse apenas uma massa de panqueca com um tufo de cabelo loiro jorrando no topo.

Rangendo os dentes, eu disse baixo o suficiente para que só ele pudesse ouvir o aviso em minha voz, "Jasper, tire a porra do seu pé da porra do meu pára-choques, seu idiota fodidamente estúpido".

"Ok... claro." Ela disse. "Você está se sentindo bem?" Ela olhou para mim com expectativa.

"Sim, eu estou bem... por quê?" Perguntei, não imediatamente compreendendo a sua pergunta.

Ela arrastou os pés, mudando sua mochila do ombro para segurar pela alça. "Oh, nada. Eu apenas assumi que ele quis dizer que você tinha uma consulta médica".

_Oh Deus, oh Deus, oh Deus, que porra eu digo?_

Porque se eu dissesse que sim, era uma consulta médica, então na próxima terça-feira quando não estivéssemos presents novamente na casa da árvore, eu teria que fazer uma outra desculpa. Ou isso, ou ela pensaria que eu estava fazendo diálise, ou algo crônico pelo qual eu tinha compromissos médicos.

"Um... não... eu tenho... aulas de piano... toda terça-feira." Apertei meus olhos fechados, esperando que essa explicação plausível fosse o suficiente para ela, embora não parecesse completamente entediante ter 16 anos e sucumbir à tortura de aulas de piano.

"Oh!" Ela disse sorrindo. "Eu não sabia que você ainda fazia aulas. Ok, bem, eu tenho que deixar Alice e então encontro vocês na sua casa?"

Eu assenti, ainda irritado como o inferno, enquanto seguimos para os nossos respectivos carros. Jasper deslizou para o banco do passageiro, praticamente zumbindo com animação, o filho da puta. Ele pegou meu CD do Foo Fighters da capinha e eu o arranquei dele.

"O que diabos está errado com você, cara?" _Seu __pedaço __de __merda__ egoísta __e __irracional._ "Como você pôde dizer a ela para vir conosco? E se ela descobrir para onde eu estou realmente indo?" _Então__ ela __vai __pensar __que __eu __sou __uma __aberração, __com__ certeza._ "Deus, Jazz, você é um idiota. Eu tive que dizer a ela que eu estava tendo aulas de piano, pelo amor de Cristo, como algum tipo de idiota. Que porra de adolescente de 16 anos faz aulas de piano?"

"Cara, o que te importa o que ela pensa sobre você, realmente? Quero dizer, o que, você gosta dela, ou algo assim?" Ele praticamente bufou, como se eu tendo um interesse romântico em uma garota como Bella fosse uma impossibilidade ridícula. E o que, digo a ele a verdade para que ele possa esfregar na minha cara? Seria a oportunidade perfeita para a sua vingança.

"Não, mas eu não a quero falando de mim para as suas amigas. Não é da conta de ninguém o que eu fodidamente faço. Você poderia, pelo menos, pensar sobre essa merda antes de deixar a sua boca correr solta".

"Desculpe, eu não percebi. Eu apenas pensei que seria legal sair com ela, você sabe... ver se ela é legal quando ela não está chapada." Ele disse, virando a capa do CD de um lado a outro em suas mãos. Para Jasper, o mundo girava em torno dele. Percebi quando ele disse isso que a única vez que ele saía com Bella era quando estávamos todos fumando. Eu saía com ela na sala de aula, e tinha conseguido conhecê-la em outro nível, mais ou menos. Como ele poderia mesmo pensar em gostar de uma garota quando tudo o que ele conhecia dela era quando sua personalidade estava alterada?

O pensamento dos dois saindo sozinhos por 45 minutos fez o meu sangue ferver. O rítmico tamborilar agitado dos meus dedos contra o volante era a única coisa sendo ouvida no carro, além do fraco ronronar do motor.

Troquei para uma camiseta cinza escura e escovei meus dentes duas vezes até que a água que cuspi na pia estava tingida de rosa com sangue, antes de voltar para baixo. Pela janela da frente, eu podia ver que Bella estava lá fora à beira da queda d'água de ardósia que havia sido recentemente instalada em frente da propriedade. Abri a porta e ela se virou para mim com um sorriso brilhante. "Eu não sabia que vocês tinham carpas na lagoa." Eu atravessei o gramado, minhas pernas se movendo involuntariamente, um ímã verdadeiro contra ferro em direção à linda garota. No fundo da lagoa, nós observamos em silêncio enquanto os dois peixes dourados de laranja disparavam para dentro e fora da vegetação.

"Elas são lindas. Elas têm nomes?" Ela olhou para mim, com olhos chocolate e cílios escuros e honestidade e inocência. Eu queria estender a mão e enlaçar meus dedos em sua minúscula mão quente para que pudéssemos observar os peixes se divertindo em seus limites aquosos juntos.

Estendi a mão, em vez disso, para coçar minha cabeça, cuidando para não desarrumar a minha bagunça cuidadosamente disposta de cabelo caótico. Pressionando meus lábios juntos, pensei um minuto antes de responder, "Uh... sim." Ela olhou para cima, aguardando a minha resposta. Deixei escapar um suspiro e respondi, "Bella, conheça Cunnilingus***** e Fellatio******".

_* Cunnilingus: atividade sexual envolvendo contato oral com órgãos genitais femininos; é uma prática de sexo oral que consiste na estimulação da genitália feminina com a língua e boca, principalmente o clitóris e a entrada da vagina._

_** Fellatio: atividade sexual envolvendo contato oral com os órgãos genitais masculinos; a felação é o sexo oral feito no genital masculino. Chama-se de ativo quem pratica a felação e passivo quem a recebe. É tida como uma preliminar, embora possa ser, em algumas situações, o objeto final do ato sexual. _

Ela revirou os olhos, sorrindo e balançando a cabeça. "Seus pais sabem que eles têm tais... nomes lascivos?"

"Oh sim, eles sabem." Respondi, francamente impressionado com seu uso casual da palavra lascivo, bem como seu entendimento sobre o que ambos os nomes das carpas significavam. Eu adorava que ela era inteligente e instruída em cima de toda a sua inocência sexy. "Os peixes foram ideia de Emmett e, portanto, sua responsabilidade, por isso ele conseguiu nomeá-los. Mamãe não necessariamente aprova, mas papai acha que é ótimo." Encolhi os ombros. Jasper saiu da casa naquele momento, acenando para nós irmos.

No carro, ela insistiu em sentar no banco de trás, embora eu tenha dito a ela para sentar na frente, por educação e por que era a primeira coisa que as senhoras se interessavam. Eles falaram sobre nada, papo furado sobre a escola e o jogo de futebol próximo. Eu resisti a contribuir na conversa, simplesmente porque, à medida que nos aproximávamos de Port Angeles, eu ficava mais agitado e tudo no que eu podia me focar era no fato de que eles ficariam sozinhos por quase uma hora... onde ele provavelmente e fodidamente a tocaria gratuitamente.

Estacionando no local do outro lado da rua do ambíguo prédio de tijolos que abrigava o consultório da minha terapeuta, eu dei a Jasper um olhar severo e disse, "Ligarei para você às 16hs".

Ele bateu no bolso, murmurando, "Porra," quando percebeu que não tinha o telefone dele. "Deixei meu celular na cozinha".

Bella sorriu. Ela disse o número do seu celular, enquanto eu o anotava no meu telefone, sorrindo enquanto eu tocava as teclas, uma pequena parte de mim em êxtase que eu tinha ficado um passo mais perto dela. É estúpido, mas para um garoto que não podia tocar a garota por quem ele estava se apaixonando forte, receber seus dígitos por padrão era o equivalente a uma chupada no lóbulo da orelha.

"Divirta-se na sua aula." Ela sorriu e acenou enquanto eles viravam em direção ao shopping, e eu observei com raiva e ansiedade para a visão de arrancar o coração o meu irmão e minha garota se afastando de mim. Eles desapareceram através das portas de vidro lado a lado, e eu queria chorar como a porra de um bebê .

Esperei uns bons dez minutos no saguão antes da Dr. Kate zumbir para eu ir até seu consultório no quarto andar. Ao entrar, tirei minha jaqueta, pendurando-a sobre o braço da cadeira adjacente ao meu assento usual. Ela não olhou para mim, o que era costume para ela. "Olá, Edward. Fico feliz que você decidiu voltar." Dr. Kate olhou para mim, sorrindo genuinamente, como se ela tivesse realmente o prazer que eu havia retornado após a sessão desastrosa da semana passada... como se eu tivesse uma escolha no assunto.

Eu exalei, caindo de volta no assento, resignado a simplesmente conseguir que a sessão acabasse. Eu me preparei para a mentira que sairia da minha boca. "Quero pedir desculpas pelo meu comportamento na semana passada. Eu exagerei. Derrubar a cadeira e partir foi desnecessário e imaturo." Recusei-me a fazer contato visual com ela, já que o meu pedido de desculpas não era sincero.

Ela encontrou meu olhar, pensativamente inclinando a cabeça para o lado. "Edward, obrigada. Enquanto eu aprecio o sentimento, eu tenho que perguntar, honestamente... isso é realmente como você se sente?"

Desviei o olhar, porque eu odiava confrontos sinceramente. "Não." Respondi simplesmente.

"Então por que se desculpar? Tudo o que espero de você em nossas sessões é a honestidade. Se você falsificar seus sentimentos, então quem isso está ajudando? Não a mim, e certamente não a você, certo?"

Encolhendo os ombros de acordo, e completamente chocado, eu murmurei, "Sim, eu acho." Olhei pela janela inclinando-me para a frente e roendo minhas unhas quando ela me perguntou como foi a minha semana, enquanto meu joelho saltava nervosamente. A última coisa que eu queria discutir era a minha semana, quando a única coisa que havia consumido todos os meus pensamentos por aqueles sete dias, era, de fato, o meu irmão idiota naquele momento.

Ela sorriu, suavemente dizendo, "Eu também gostaria de pedir desculpas a você, por você pensar que eu quis dizer algo presunçoso com a minha declaração na semana passada. Não foi minha intenção." Eu assenti, agradecido pelo seu pedido de desculpas, mas mantive o silêncio.

"Edward, você parece muito agitado esta tarde. Existe algo específico o incomodando que você gostaria de discutir?"

_Sim, mas não com você, intrometida._

Eu bufei, ainda lançando meu olhar para a entrada da frente do pequeno shopping center, que eles tinham a audácia de chamar mesmo de shopping. Duas lojas de departamento nas extremidades inferiores e, tipo, dez redes de lojas menores não constituem uma extravagância de compras, por qualquer meio.

Uns bons 20 minutos de conversa sem sentido foram trocados antes que ela disse, "Você está definitivamente distraído hoje. Normalmente você é passivamente indiferente." Ela proferiu a observação, quase como se eu não estivesse na sala. Suas sobrancelhas franzidas em pensamento. "Lembre-se, Edward, tudo que você diz é confidencial, e eu estou aqui para ajudá-lo, e não julgá-lo ou..."

Antes que ela pudesse completar a frase sobre a sua besteira de lealdade eterna, eu cuspi, "Meu irmão e eu gostamos da mesma garota, e eu estou irritado porque eles estão juntos agora... no shopping estúpido do outro lado da rua e eu estou frustrado por causa da minha... situação".

Eu acho que seu coração parou.

"Oo... oooh... oh..." Ela gaguejou. Se ela fosse um robô, ela definitivamente teria um curto-circuito com faíscas e pequenas chamas explodindo e coisas vindo da sua fiação. Com os olhos arregalados, suas costas endireitaram na cadeira de couro, enquanto sua caneta começou a voar sobre o bloco com um estranho som de varredura. Eu nunca tinha dado a ela tanto como uma frase completa antes, quanto mais algo tão informativo quanto o que eu tinha acabado de proferir em um golpe. "Você se importaria de elaborar sobre essa frustração?"

"Uh, bem, eu acho que isso decorre do fato de que ele pode, tipo... ser o namorado dela e eu não posso." Minha resposta foi curta e direta. Sua caneta continuou a deslizar em pequenos cursos cortados.

Sem olhar para cima, ela acrescentou, "Eu posso definitivamente ter empatia com essa frustração. Por que não achar que você pode ser o namorado dela?"

Minhas sobrancelhas levantaram em questão enquanto eu olhava para ela, incrédulo. "Eu não posso tocá-la. Como é que eu deveria ser o namorado dela se eu não posso sequer segurar as mãos dela?"

"Eu entendo." Ela disse, parando a sua escrita. Ela bateu a caneta no papel, pensativamente. "Agora, eu vou perguntar isso, não como uma indireta, ou insinuação, ou nada além de uma simples pergunta, certo? Então você acha que para ter um relacionamento significativo com uma mulher, contato físico é um fator necessário, estou correta?"

Encolhendo os ombros, eu respondi, "Bem, sim, porque quando não há contato físico, isso meio que nega a parte garota na palavra namorada, deixando apenas a palavra amiga*****".

_*Aqui perde-se um pouco o sentido quando ocorre a tradução, mas como namorada em inglês é "girlfriend", ele quis dizer que se não há contato físico, a palavra "girl", que significa garota, sai dessa e sobra apenas a palavras "friend", que significa amiga._

_Duh, estúpida. Quem lhe deu uma licença?_

Ela assentiu. "Você acha que essa jovem não teria nenhum interesse em você, se vocês fossem apenas amigos?"

"Eu não sei. Mas, quero dizer, por que ela quereria a mim como amigo, quando ela pode ter mais com Jasper?" Olhei para ela como se ela tivesse três cabeças.

Sua sobrancelha levantou enquanto ela lutava para entender. "Jasper é um ajuste melhor para ela porque ele pode tocá-la?"

"Não, eu não estou dizendo isso. Ele é um idiota para as garotas em geral, e eu acho que eu sou um inferno de muito mais adequado para Bella do que ele é, tanto quanto interesses e personalidades vão. Mas, sim, ele pode beijá-la e outras merdas... coisas... desculpe. " Ela acenou com desdém, pedindo-me para continuar. "Além disso, ele teve uma namorada real antes, e ele sabe o que fazer com uma. Eu sou ignorante nesse departamento." Fiz uma careta, pensando o quanto eu tinha admitido a ela, e o quanto realmente me fez sentir melhor falar sobre meus sentimentos e outras coisas. "E também porque..." _Porra._

"Porque...? Continue, Edward. Você está indo muito bem." Ela disse, compondo-se como se para não emitir muito entusiasmo com a minha súbita "abertura".

"Eu devo a ele." Eu disse baixinho, enquanto olhava para as minhas mãos, mexendo com as costuras em meu jeans.

Ela olhou diretamente para mim e seus olhos suavizaram com a sua voz. "Você gostaria de elaborar sobre isso?"

Mordi o interior da minha bochecha tão forte que senti sangue. "Logo depois... que todo mundo descobriu sobre o que aconteceu... a namorada dele, Emily, tinha vindo uma tarde e Jazz saiu para pegar preservativos, eu acho... então ela e eu ficamos sozinhos em casa. Ela estava... com medo de mim. Eu tinha saído com ela e os nossos amigos inúmeras vezes antes, mas ela... ela estava fodidamente... tremendo quando me viu." Senti minha voz rachar, enquanto meu lábio tremia com a memória do rosto dela, com medo e os olhos arregalados, como se eu fosse realmente machucá-la.

"Seus pais não deixaram Emily ver Jasper mais depois disso. Eles se esquivaram por aí por algumas semanas, mas, eventualmente, ela simplesmente não queria ter nada a ver com ele... por minha causa. Ele ficou arrasado." Sussurrei. Eu não conseguia nem olhar para ela, enquanto eu casualmente enxuguei uma lágrima que escapou enquanto eu esfregava a palma da minha mão na minha testa.

_Maricas fodido._

"E você sente que deve a ele uma namorada por isso?" Ela perguntou, empurrando a caixa de lenços para mim. Sua voz era aguda uma oitava acima, possivelmente indicando descrença.

"É minha culpa que ela terminou com ele. De que outra forma eu deveria retribuir-lhe?" Ignorei os lenços estritamente por orgulho, mas realmente queria um.

"Você pediu desculpas?"

"Sim, apenas cerca de uma centena de vezes... a ele e à toda a porra da minha família".

"Bem, então, lá vai. Ela fez a escolha de deixá-lo. Sim, pode ter sido em relação a algo que aconteceu com você, mas foi escolha dela no fim, e não por culpa sua. Outros membros da sua família foram afetados por isto? Você poderia explicar?"

"Meu pai perdeu metade dos pacientes em seu consultório, minha mãe perdeu um cliente de cinco milhões de dólares e qualquer futura indicação, Emmett perdeu... bem, Jasper e Emmett perderam tudo quando nos mudamos. Foi minha inteira culpa. E nenhum deles é realmente todo feliz aqui, então isso é minha culpa também. Eu não mereço uma garota como Bella. Eu deveria ser punido, não receber recompensas".

"Mas, Edward... se você continua a manter a sua inocência no assunto, então como você pode considerar qualquer coisa disso como sua culpa?" Ela parou de escrever e olhou para mim.

"Porque se eu tivesse simplesmente mentido... tudo teria ficado bem".

A sessão terminou quando o cronômetro em sua mesa tocou, assustando nós dois. Ela olhou para mim com orgulho, semelhante à maneira como minha mãe sempre fazia, percebendo que em três meses de dizer absolutamente nada, eu tinha dado a ela a carga de mãe na porra de um dia. "Edward, esta foi uma sessão muito produtiva e espero que possamos continuar mais essa discussão na próxima terça-feira. Tenha uma boa semana".

Eu murmurei um adeus e saí, sentindo-me ferido e vulnerável, exposto... e, sinceramente, eu saí do consultório dela com uma pitada de alívio. Não foi tão horrível como eu imaginava, conversar com ela sobre meus sentimentos e essas coisas. Carlisle estava certo, era um desperdício de tempo para nós dois se eu continuasse a ficar sentado lá e de mau humor. Pelo menos eu podia aproveitar ao máximo a minha sentença, e talvez eu realmente me beneficiasse da terapia.

Liguei para Bella no segundo em que entrei no elevador, e quando sua voz atingiu meu ouvido, eu suspirei de alívio ao conforto imediato dela. Percebi que era a primeira vez que eu tinha falado ao telefone com ela, e me senti quase nostálgico, como se devesse ser documentado, ou algo assim. Isso seria uma coisa difícil de adicionar à Caixa-de-Bella no meu armário.

Eu os encontrei na frente do The Gap. Ambos tinham sorrisos e carregavam sacolas de compras, e nenhum dos meus piores medos se tornou realidade. Eles não estavam de mãos dadas, ou olhando encantadoramente um para o outro, e Bella não estava usando a jaqueta dele, nem estava enfeitada com qualquer jóia nova que ele poderia ter comprado para ela na minha ausência. Na verdade, eu acho que Bella pode ter ficado feliz em me ver.

"Poooxa, você parece exausto! Aula difícil?" Ela perguntou, olhando para o meu rosto obviamente agredido emocionalmente.

Encolhi os ombros, correndo a palma de uma mão sobre meus olhos, murmurando, "Apenas cansado".

"Oh, bem, esperamos você para ir até lá." Ela disse, apontando para a loja na nossa frente. "Jasper disse que The Gap deixa você animado." Ela mordeu seu lábio, sufocando um sorriso, antes de girar ao redor para entrar na loja. Irritou-me que ela e Jasper tivessem alguma piada interna, ou algo assim, sobre mim.

"O que diabos isso significa?" Perguntei a Jasper enquanto caminhávamos para dentro.

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Eu estava brincando que este lugar era como um santuário para você, com todas as camisas dobradas cuidadosamente e tudo tão organizado e essas coisas." Olhei para ele com ceticismo, porque, enquanto isso era tudo verdade, Bella usou a palavra 'animado', não 'relaxado'. Ele desviou-se para as camisetas, enquanto eu fiquei parado no centro da loja, respirando profundamente.

_Tem o cheiro dela aqui._

E eu me senti ficando duro, quase como uma resposta pavloviana***** ao estímulo olfativo. Ela estava nas amostras de perfume, pulverizando frascos no ar com pequenos jatos de névoa voando sobre ela. Eu me contive, observando-a a uma distância enquanto casualmente olhava através de uma pilha de moletons com capuz sem zíper, sem realmente prestar atenção a qualquer coisa além de Bella. Enquanto mexia na ereção em minhas calças sem jeito e tentando ser discreto sobre isso, notei um vendedor loiro desengonçado a fodendo com os olhos.

_*Pavloviano: Condicionamento Pavloviano, também chamado Condicionamento Clássico, um tipo de aprendizado condicionado que ocorre devido a respostas instintivas do sujeito, ao contrário de condicionamento operante, que depende das ações intencionais do assunto. Foi desenvolvido pelo fisiologista russo Ivan Petrovich Pavlov._

_Não me faça ir até aí, Cara Desengonçado._

_Eu posso parecer como uma linda fada, mas eu luto como um filho da puta malvado._

Ignorando completamente os olhares do idiota estúpido, ela reuniu três frascos, um perfume grande e um pequeno, juntamente com um tubo de loção perfumada. Bella se virou, despejando-os no balcão com algumas palavras para o funcionário antes que ela se dirigisse para outro corredor.

Eu tirei minha jaqueta, experimentando um moletom com capuz cinza com o logotipo da loja costurado na parte da frente. Enquanto habilmente direcionava a abertura ao redor do meu cabelo enquanto eu o tirava, percebi que ela estava parada a poucos metros de distância... olhando para o meu bíceps direito. "Eu não sabia que você tinha uma tatuagem*****. O que é..."

_*Tatuagem do Edward: http:/ i460. photobucket. com/ albums/ qq328/ sdebear1/ tribalbaseball. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

Abruptamente, com o meu coração batendo fora do meu peito, puxei a manga da minha camiseta para baixo o suficiente para cobrir completamente a tinta preta. "Nada... é estúpida. Eu nunca deveria tê-la feito." Joguei o moletom de volta para o belo monte em uma pilha, e me encolhi, porque era quase cometer o crime de todos os crimes na mente de uma pessoa obsessivo-compulsiva não colocar algo de volta em sua condição original adequada. E também, porque eu descontei nela mais uma vez.

Eu não queria que ela visse a tinta no meu braço, um lembrete constante da noite em que a minha vida mudou abruptamente, assim como a forma como era a minha antiga vida, e a pessoa que eu costumava ser.

Dica recebida e tatuagem temporariamente esquecida, Bella disse, "Eu gosto do verde. A cor faz com que seus olhos pareçam... suspiráveis." Ela sorriu, e olhou para a blusa de moletom.

_Suspiráveis?_

Suponho que era um elogio. Eu normalmente não usava coisas tão casuais, mas o inverno estava chegando e seria foda toda a névoa fria e observar uma certa garota bonita da minha varanda. Olhei para ela nervosamente tocando cada uma das blusas de moletom, com um quase rubor em seu rosto.

"Sim?" Eu disse, "Então você gosta da cor verde?"

"Você não tem ideia de quanto eu gosto da cor verde." Ela mordeu o lábio provocantemente, olhando para mim sob seus cílios antes de dar a volta e se afastar de repente, em direção à um mostruário de chapéus e luvas. Percebendo Jasper do outro lado da loja flertando descaradamente com uma vendedora loira, eu peguei um moletom de capuz, verde, é claro, e a segui.

Enquanto eu não tinha nenhuma autoridade em relacionamentos, experiências sexuais, ou até mesmo com as garotas como um todo, eu era perito em reconhecer que ela estava tentando me dizer alguma coisa.

_Eu acho que Bella está tentando me dizer que ela gosta de mim. Isso é possível?_

Assisti com admiração silenciosa quando Bella colocou um chapéu de jornaleiro*****cinza com um lacinho na aba. Seus lábios estavam franzidos enquanto ela se admirava no espelho, e eu imaginei que essa era a cara que ela usava à noite quando experimentava suas roupas. Ela era fodidamente adorável, mas eu realmente não sabia como dizer isso sem cuspir e vomitar por todo o seu sapato.

_*Em inglês é "newsboy hat" e a melhor tradução foi chapéu de jornaleiro, mas para explicar melhor, é só vocês olharem a foto, é aquele tipo de chapéu que os atores de Twilight sempre usam. Foto: http:/ cdn. buzznet. com/ media/ jjr/ headlines/ 2010/ 12/ nikki-reed-kellan-lutz-childrens-hospital. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

"O que você acha?" Ela perguntou. "Minha mãe me comprou um casaquinho de botões que ficaria bonito com isso, mas não tenho certeza se é o mesmo tom de cinza".

Eu ri alto, porque eu também tinha um casaco de botões cinza. Ela mudou para uma boina preta macia com uma pequena faixa rosa na aba. "Muito vulgar?" Ela perguntou.

Eu balancei minha cabeça que não. "Vai combinar com suas estúpidas borrachas. Eu gosto de ambos. Olha, existem luvas também." Puxei as luvas combinando da prateleira, cuidadosamente entregando-as para ela. Ela colocou um em sua pequena mão, a outra pendurada ainda pela etiqueta.

Bella se virou, ficando na ponta dos seus pés para puxar um chapéu de uma prateleira mais alta. Era um boné de baseball branco, impresso com um design indistinto verde floresta. Ainda na ponta dos pés, ela segurou o chapéu pela aba, movendo-se para colocá-lo na minha cabeça. A luva macia pendurada escovou minha bochecha. Instintivamente, eu recuei para trás alguns centímetros.

"Não se preocupe." Ela disse suavemente enquanto segurava o chapéu parado no meio do ar. "Eu não vou tocar em você." Atordoado pelas suas palavras, e mais ainda pela sua observação, eu me movi de volta em direção a ela timidamente enquanto ela colocava o boné na minha cabeça. Ela franziu os lábios enquanto inclinou a cabeça para o lado, antes de estender a mão de volta para cima, deslizando a aba para trás.

"Perfeito." Ela sussurrou. Quando seu pulso passou pelo meu nariz, percebi naquele momento que ela estava tão malditamente perto de mim, nunca tocando minha pele ou cabelo, mas perto o suficiente para sentir o calor do seu corpo e sentir o cheiro do perfume fresco pulverizado em sua pele quente. Nossas bocas estavam a centímetros de distância, e levou todo o controle que eu não tinha para não inclinar-me para a frente para escovar meus lábios contra os dela. E eu estava duro novamente.

Jasper gritou, "Ei, pessoal, vocês estão quase prontos? Estou morrendo de fome".

Eu rapidamente verifiquei meu cabelo no espelho para ter certeza que ele ainda estava em seu caos organizado, enquanto pensava quase obsessivamente sobre o fato de que Bella tinha notado que eu não permitia que ela me tocasse. Isso fodidamente me irritou, porque ela pensava que eu não queria que ela me tocasse, quando ela não tinha ideia que era porque eu não podia. Como diabos eu contaria a ela a verdade sobre mim?

Nós três esperamos na fila para pagar pelos nossos itens enquanto decidimos que sushi era a opção mais atrativa para o jantar. Lutei comigo mesmo sobre pagar o chapéu e as luvas e os perfumes que Bella tinha atrás do balcão, mas achei que seria estranho e embaraçoso, então eu não o fiz. Comprei o moletom verde e o boné de baseball para mim, e peguei a pequena sacola de Bella dela, deslizando-a em minha sacola de compras maior. Se eu não podia segurar sua mão, ou deslizar meu braço em volta da sua cintura, eu podia segurar suas sacolas.

Era algo que um namorado faria.

Era um começo.

Estávamos por volta da metade do caminho para o corredor principal do shopping quando eu joguei minhas chaves para Jasper, dizendo a eles que esqueci uma coisa e para eles me esperarem no carro. Eu corri de volta para a The Gap, puxando da prateleira o frasco de loção de Bella que eu tinha decorado o nome e a boina preta e as luvas que ela não escolheu porque ela não tinha dinheiro suficiente para isso. Por fim, peguei um pequeno moletom verde floresta, exatamente como o que eu tinha comprado para mim. Paguei rapidamente, correndo para fora antes que eu enfiasse minhas compras no porta-malas e deslizasse para o meu carro já aquecido.

Esperançosamente, em algum momento eu encontraria uma maneira de dar as coisas para ela, como um símbolo simples do carinho que eu não era capaz de dar a ela fisicamente. E, esperançosamente, ela não pensaria que eu era louco por fazer isso.

Tudo o que é, exceto a loção perfumada...

Essa era minha...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Gente, eu fico suspirando com essa história... concordo com Edward quando ele diz que Jasper é um egoísta, ele realmente só pensa nele! Fiquei com pena do Emmett por ser "descartado" pela Rose. Morri de rir com a Bella mostrando sua caneta, borrachas e bloquinho, ela é esquisita mesmo! E quando Edward contou sua história/frustração para a terapeuta, fiquei com o coração na mão... mas achei tão fofo esse "avanço" no relacionamento dele e da Bella... E vc´s, o que acharam?_

_Deixem reviews e até semana que vem... lembrando que depois do próximo capítulo haverá uma cena extra!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Para quem ainda não viu e gosta de fics com Edward papai, a Lary Reeden começou a postar uma que é linda! E eu e a LeiliPattz estamos ajudando com a tradução, portanto, dêem uma passadinha na fic e deixem reviews, vale a pena! A fic será postada toda segunda-feira. O link dela é:_

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7591748/ 1/ Waiting_For_Dr_Right_by_vickitori303

(retirar os espaços)


	11. Tocada, mas intacta

**~ High Anxiety ~**

**Capítulo 10 ~ Tocada, mas intacta**

* * *

><p><em><strong>And I'd give up forever to touch you<br>Cause I know that you fell me somehow  
>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be<br>And I don't want to go home right now  
>And all I can taste is this moment<br>And all I can breathe is your life  
>Cause sooner or later it's over<br>I just don't want to miss you tonight  
>And I don't want the world to see me<br>Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
>When everything's made to be broken<br>I just want you to know who I am**_

E eu desistiria da eternidade para tocar você  
>Porque eu sei que você me sente de alguma forma<br>Você é o mais próximo do paraíso que eu algum dia estarei  
>E eu não quero ir para casa agora<br>E tudo que posso sentir é este momento  
>E tudo que posso respirar é a sua vida<br>Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde se acaba  
>Eu só não quero ficar sem você esta noite<br>E eu não quero que o mundo me veja  
>Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam<br>Quando tudo é feito para não durar  
>Eu só quero saber quem eu sou<p>

**Iris – Goo Goo Dolls**

_Link da música: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=tFmt2Y3nNDk(retirar os espaços)_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Bella ~<strong>

_Você é esquisita._

Três pequenas palavras perfeitamente rabiscadas escritas em tinta rosa em um post-it amarelo sob o disfarce de uma fatia de queijo. Poderia dizer, _Quer__casar__comigo?_ e teria tido igual importância. Eu sabia que ele estava brincando comigo, porque, sim, ter uma caneta de pepino e um bloco de hambúrger correspondente com borrachas de batatas fritas combinando era um pouco estranho para uma garota de 16 anos de idade possuir. Mas, enquanto eu tracei os entalhes feitos pela caneta sobre o pequeno quadrado de papel, eu sabia que cada dia que passava, eu ficava mais e mais apaixonada por esse menino estranho com a sua limpeza e sua boca suja e seu cabelo perfeitamente bagunçado, ainda que estrategicamente decorado e suas costeletas fantásticas. Era realmente incrível como algo tão banal como costeletas poderia tornar-se tão incrivelmente fascinante quando adornada pelo meu menino bonito.

Eu gentilmente ofereci a ele o uso da minha caneta pepino.

Ele recusou educadamente.

Era provavelmente a tentativa mais defeituosa do mundo para avaliar a sexualidade de uma pessoa, mas, por alguma razão, eu pensei que se ele fosse gay, então ele gostaria de usar algo fálico com o que escrever, como a minha ridícula caneta pepino.

Ok, então eu sou uma idiota do caralho e a pior detetive de homossexualidade na história do universo.

Nota própria... ter o Gaydar verificado da próxima vez que eu tiver a minha troca de óleo.

No carro de Edward, eu perguntei se ele tinha certeza que ele queria que eu os acompanhasse até Port Angeles, porque eu vi como ele instantaneamente se tornou irritado com o pensamento da minha presença. Isso me incomodou muito, e eu não consegui descobrir por que ele estava tão estranho comigo... como se ele fosse bipolar, ou algo assim.

Seu carro era assustadoramente limpo, embora a verdade é que ele tinha apenas alguns meses de idade. Cheiro de carro novo foi trazido para um outro nível neste bebê, e havia uma mistura de couro e Edward que era surpreendentemente excitante. Não havia uma mancha de sujeira nos carpetes, ou poeira no painel, e o interior todo era de couro preto e brilhantes carapaças de tartaruga - não o tipo mais fácil de esconder o pó da superfície. Não que eu esperasse algo menos que isso, na verdade. O carro era incrivelmente sexy também... nada afeminado sobre ele.

Assim que chegamos em Port Angeles, deixamos nossos casacos no carro, já que era complicado usá-los durante as compras, e saímos para os nossos respectivos destinos. Eu tinha acenado um adeus, desejando que Edward se divertisse em sua aula de piano, e caminhei com Jasper para o shopping. Eu realmente gostava da companhia de Jasper, mesmo que ele fosse um pouco de ficar me tocando e abertamente paquerador. E isso só me irritava porque se Alice observasse o comportamento dele em relação a mim, ela ficaria arrasada. Ela era a minha melhor amiga e eu não podia, e não faria, isso com ela. Então eu disse a ele basicamente para se afastar depois que ele jogou o braço em volta de mim e sussurrou algo pervertido no meu ouvido. Eu gostava um pouco de conversa suja tanto quanto qualquer garota, exceto que eu continuei pensando comigo mesma que sua voz não era a que eu desejava ouvir sussurrando essas coisas para mim.

Estávamos na livraria quando isso aconteceu, serpenteando ao longo dos corredores. Eu estava procurando por algo novo e leve para ler, talvez algo ao longo das prateleiras de um romance com um pouco de pornografia suave nele para meio que acabar com a dor nas minhas partes de menina. Jasper desapareceu no corredor de revistas vibrando através das revistas de música. Eu me juntei a ele, pegando uma revista Seventeen com uma foto de uma Britney Spears muito bonita e parecendo não natural vestida com apenas uma enorme camisa branca de botões. Quando eu a coloquei de volta na prateleira, Jasper riu e murmurou algo sob sua respiração. Quando eu pedi para ele repetir o que disse, ele respondeu, "Eu disse, 'eu deveria comprar isso para Edward dar umas punhetas".

Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas, perguntando, "Creeeedo, ele gosta de Britney Spears?"

_E ele me chamou de estranha. Essa garota era um problemão, além disso, ele não me disse que não gostava de loiras?_

Jasper riu e disse, "Inferno, não, ele tem uma coisa por camisas masculinas brancas... o filho da puta acha que elas são sexy, ou algo assim".

_Em garotas... ou garotos?_

_Trabalhe comigo aqui Jasper... ele é um homossexual, ou o quê?_

Eu assenti, mais confusa do que nunca. Enquanto eu ficava pensando se devia ou não simplesmente sair e perguntar a Jasper naquele momento se ele era gay, Jasper se inclinou e cochichou em meu ouvido.

"Você sabe o que eu acho que é sexy?" Ele levantou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, enquanto um sorriso diabólico espalhava pela sua boca. Olhei para ele com uma sobrancelha erguida. "Sutiã vermelho." Ele piscou enquanto seus olhos olharam para a alça do sutiã de renda vermelho que espreitava para fora da minha camisa. Seus dedos prenderam debaixo da alça, soltando-a de volta contra a minha pele com uma breve picada. Eu dei um tapa forte na cabeça dele.

"Jasper, pare com essa merda." Fiz uma careta para ele, deixando-o saber que eu não gostei.

Ele segurou as mãos para cima em defesa, murmurando, "Desculpe. Não foi minha intenção ofender".

"Basta olhar as suas mãos, amigo. Você não pode simplesmente sair por aí atirando alças de sutiãs e sendo tão luxurioso. Nem toda garota é apaixonada pelos seus encantos, e um destes dias você vai levar um tapa na cara." Desviei o olhar, sentindo seus olhos em mim. Quando me virei de volta para ele, sua mandíbula estava frouxa e ele parecia incrivelmente deprimido. "Vamos lá, você não disse que queria comprar uma camisa para o baile?" Eu puxei seu braço de brincadeira, perdoando-o, mas sentindo-me mal sobre repreendê-lo, pelo que eu sabia que não deveria ter me sentido culpada.

Paguei pela minha obscenidade literária, ganhando uma risadinha de Jasper. "Pornô vampiro adolescente? Legal".

Mais tarde, na loja de departamentos, ajudei Jasper a escolher uma camisa e gravata. Ele me disse que tinha convidado Makenna para o baile mais cedo, mas eu já sabia porque Alice havia ficado abalada com as notícias após ouvi-las por acaso de Jessica. Alec a tinha convidado na semana anterior e ela decidiu ir com ele apenas para ir com alguém. Eu disse a ela para vir depois do trabalho mais tarde e eu daria a ela algo para vestir, já que eu tinha muitos vestidos bonitos que eu provavelmente nunca tocaria. Rose iria com algum cara chamado Jared, com quem aparentemente ela teve uma coisa no verão, mas ela disse que só estava indo com ele para irritar Emmett. Ela tinha um plano cuidadosamente estabelecido para deixar Em com ciúme, e eu sinceramente espero que isso não volte contra ela. Com toda a discussão do baile e festividades em torno do Baile de Boas-Vindas, ainda me deixava desanimada não ir com Edward... não que ele teria algum dia me convidado, de qualquer maneira.

_Uma garota pode sonhar, no entanto, certo?_

_Bem, eu definitivamente faço o suficiente fantasiando._

Depois de Jasper pagar pela camisa e gravata, nós sentamos no banco ao lado da fonte e dividimos um pretzel bagunçado com açúcar e canela, que Jasper declarou que era a kryptonita de Edward. Ele disse que Edward evitava alimentos como pretzels com açúcar e canela como a peste. Ele provavelmente se esconderia e fugiria das suas consequências de sujeira.

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?" Perguntei com a boca cheia, sem me importar de esperar por uma confirmação para continuar. "Por que vocês se mudaram de Chicago para Forks?"

Jasper parou de comer e tomou um gole de limonada. "Uh, bem, um monte de razões, na verdade. Alguma porcaria de drama aconteceu com Edward e meu pai decidiu que era hora de algum novo cenário. Minha mãe apenas nos queria realmente fora da cidade e para uma pequena cidade onde pudéssemos ser menos tentados a entrar em apuros." Ele olhou para mim com a sobrancelha arqueada, batendo o seu bolso cheio de maconha. "Mal sabia ela?" Eu ri, esperando que ele acabasse por elaborar a parte sobre Edward e coisas acontecendo.

"Então, por que aqui, por que Washington, de todos os lugares?" Mordi um pedaço de pretzel, fazendo o meu melhor para mastigar delicadamente enquanto açúcar e canela polvilhavam estilhaços em meu jeans.

"Bem, na verdade, foi um golpe de sorte. No mesmo dia minha mãe leu algum artigo sobre a chuva e as árvores e tipo, vegetação pitoresca e essas coisas tendo um efeito calmante sobre as pessoas, ela viu a casa à venda em um dos seus websites de designer. Ela pensou que seria bom para Edward, e eu acho que para ela também, agora que penso nisso. Eles voaram para ver a casa naquele fim de semana e, quando chegaram em casa, eles disseram que a tinham comprado. Deixamos Chicago um mês depois." Ele encolheu os ombros.

"Efeito calmante? Por que Edward e sua mãe precisariam se acalmar?" Eu perguntei impacientemente, praticamente saltando para fora da minha pele para descobrir.

"Bem, Edward meio que tem... merda, eu não deveria estar dizendo isso a você... ele me mataria." Ele pareceu apreensivo, mas acho que não o suficiente para trair sua lealdade ao seu irmão quando olhei para baixo escovando a minha calça, fingindo ter pouco interesse. "Edward tem... tipo, ansiedade, ou o que seja. E Chicago era simplesmente um lugar difícil para ele".

Olhei para ele, incrédula. "Ele tem ansiedade?"

"Uh... bem, ele costumava ter, não tanto mais." Ele me olhou desconfiado, percebendo que talvez ele tivesse revelado muito.

"Eu acho que a chuva e as árvores funcionam então. E, uh... sua mãe... ela tem ansiedade também?" Eu pressionei, querendo obter o máximo dele antes que ele se fechasse.

"Hum, não. Mamãe e papai estão tentando ter um bebê há anos. Eles pensaram que a mudança seria boa para isso também... talvez eles achassem que a chuva e as árvores são boas para fazer bebês." Ele encolheu seus ombros com um sorriso estranho, desconfortável. "Mas acho que eles estavam errados nessa teoria, porque ela ainda não está fodidamente grávida." Sua expressão era desamparada, como se ele realmente sentisse compaixão pela sua mãe.

"Isso é tão triste." Eu respondi sinceramente, sem realmente saber o que mais dizer. "Eles estavam esperando por uma menina?" Eu sorri, tentando iluminar o humor de Jasper.

"Sim, certo, essa pobre criança tendo irmãos mais velhos como nós? Ela nunca conseguiria um encontro." Nós rimos, dividindo mais pretzel. "Eu me sinto tão mau por eles, sabe? Mamãe teve tipo, um monte de fertilização invitro e outras coisas, injeções e drogas... e ela eventualmente acaba engravidando, mas continua perdendo os bebês. Há um especialista em fertilidade realmente muito bom localizado em Seattle, que é outra razão pela qual eles escolheram Forks." Ele olhou para os seus sapatos, definitivamente mostrando empatia. Eu nunca o tinha visto tão pensativo antes, geralmente ele era uma espécie de idiota insensível, sempre tirando sarro de Edward e dizendo coisas ruins sobre Alice. "Além disso, papai tem amigos próximos em Seattle, então eles imaginaram que era ideal. Ele iniciou sua prática em Port Angeles e, honestamente, eu acho que ele é o único que é realmente feliz aqui".

"Você não é feliz aqui?" Perguntei, minhas sobrancelhas franzidas juntas.

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Eu não amo, mas eu também não odeio. Eu não era exatamente feliz em Chicago no final também, então acho que não teria feito uma maldita diferença onde diabos nós fôssemos, contanto que não ficássemos lá".

Olhei para ele, sentindo a tristeza em sua voz. "O que aconteceu?" Perguntei baixinho, cercando ansiosamente por tanta informação quanto eu poderia obter. Eu me sentia como um agente da CIA interrogando meu suspeito com soro da verdade. Jasper seria, evidentemente, um espião de merda, isso é certo.

Jasper suspirou, apertando seus lábios. Foi um longo momento antes que ele falasse, eu estava prestes a pedir desculpas e dizer-lhe para esquecer isso quando ele disse baixinho, "O nome dela é Emily. E ela é fodidamente incrível. Eu a amei desde o minuto em que eu a vi. Nós saímos por uns oito meses e... então toda essa merda aconteceu e os os pais fodidamente estúpidos dela não a deixaram me ver mais. Então, depois que nós terminamos, eu vim para cá de boa vontade, porque era muito difícil olhar para ela todos os dias e não estar com ela".

"Uau, eu não tinha ideia." Eu disse, imaginando se Alice tinha sequer uma chance em comparação com esta garota de quem ele falava tão carinhosamente. "Você acha que é por isso que você é do jeito que é?" Ele ergueu a sobrancelha interrogativamente. "Quero dizer, por que você é um paquerador? Talvez porque você ainda não a tenha superado e é mais fácil simplesmente ser paquerador e não ter um compromisso para que você não se machuque de novo?" Eu fiz uma careta e encolhi os ombros em um pedido de desculpas silencioso ao perceber sua expressão estupefata.

Ele me olhou incrédulo enquanto jogava a cabeça toda para trás. "No que eu estou, Oprah?"

Eu ri encolhendo os ombros novamente. "Desculpe, apenas uma suposição. Esqueça. Mas Emmett e Edward, eles são infelizes também?"

"Bem, Em realmente não dá a mínima, desde que ele esteja jogando futebol. Ele está com pressa para ir para a faculdade e estar por conta própria, de qualquer maneira. E Edward, bem... ele é simplesmente..." Jasper bufou, seus ombros caindo para a frente, claramente frustrado com o seu irmão mais novo. "O que seja... ele é simplesmente miserável pra caralho, não importa o que..."

Eu sussurrei, "Por que, Jasper?"

_Por favor, me diga por que Edward é da maneira como ele é... eu tenho que saber._

Jasper balançou a cabeça, enquanto suas pálpebras fecharam. "É uma história fodidamente longa".

_Oh, não falhe comigo agora._

Jasper permaneceu em silêncio, olhando para o shopping, claramente farto de conversar. Abaixei minha cabeça em derrota, mas compreendendo inteiramente. "Tem alguma coisa relacionada com Edward não gostar de ser tocado?"

A expressão de Jasper congelou. Ele franziu os lábios e disse, "Ah, você notou isso, hein? Ele é, uh... estranho. Apenas fodidamente estranho... você sabe... com seu TOC e essas coisas." Jasper se atrapalhou com essa explicação imperfeita, mudando rapidamente de assunto. Eu sabia que tinha que haver mais do que isso, Jasper não foi exatamente convincente em sua explicação. "Então, hum... por que _você_ voltou para Forks?" Ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, efetivamente mudando de assunto e colocando-me no assento do réu.

Eu mexi meus pés pendurados, enfiando um debaixo de mim. "Eu já te disse... coisas aconteceram e eu fui embora. Não é muito uma história." Eu menti, chateada com o fim abrupto de Jasper à nossa conversa. _Nota __mental... __procurar __Edward __Cullen __no __Google._

"Então, conte-me se não é uma grande coisa." Ele comentou com os olhos arregalados.

Eu bufei, ligeiramente irritada por ter de relembrar detalhes desagradáveis, enquanto percebia que eu provavelmente deveria retribuir a minha parte de informação esclarecedora que Jasper ofereceu. "O namorado da minha melhor amiga... deu em cima de mim e, embora eu não tenha aceitado os avanços dele, ela... não aceitou muito bem... em nada. Ela e os meus outros 'amigos' tornaram a minha vida realmente difícil, então eu fui embora quando eu não podia aguentar mais." Fiz aspas no ar ao redor da palavra amigos, porque eles certamente não eram meus amigos.

_Ok, então isso foi apenas metade da história... mas parecia ser o suficiente por agora._

Encolhi os ombros mostrando indiferença, mas o pensamento disso incomodou-me como o inferno. Eu não podia sequer fazer-me dizer o nome dela estalar da língua. "Uau, as garotas realmente são foda, huh?"

"Algumas delas sim." Eu ri timidamente. "Mas eu sou mais feliz aqui do que fui em muito tempo. É bom ter amigos que eu sei que realmente se preocupam comigo, e nunca vão me machucar por um garoto estúpido." Eu arregalei meus olhos divertidamente. Ele sorriu, pegando a última mordida de pretzel quando o inclinei na direção dele.

Quando levantamos, Jasper disse, "Ei, Bella, ouça... as coisas que eu disse sobre Edward e minha mãe. Isso fica entre você e eu, ok?" Eu balancei a cabeça, prometendo-lhe não trair sua confiança. Nós jogamos nosso lixo, indo até a banca de jornais para comprar papel de seda.

Enquanto ele estava pagando por eles, vi uma prateleira de isqueiros decorados e um em especial se destacou. Era uma pequena caixa clara retangular preenchida com fluido de isqueiro. Quando você pressionava um botão na parte inferior, uma explosão de ar disparava para fora, empurrando bolinhas coloridas para o líquido. O objetivo era tentar conseguir que as bolas encaixassem nos pequenos semicírculos coordenados por cor no interior da câmara. Eu sabia como Edward gostava de brincar com seu isqueiro, assim como o quanto ele gostava de coisas coordenadas, então achei que ele adoraria um desafio real.

Era quase quatro horas quando Japer perguntou onde eu queria ir em seguida. "Eu preciso ir para a Gap comprar um perfume." Eu murmurei, verificando o meu telefone.

"Não, vamos esperar por Edward. Eu não quero ouvi-lo reclamar porque nós fomos lá sem ele".

"Sério, por que isso?"

"Porque aquela loja dá a ele a porra de uma ereção com todas as camisas penduradas por cores e pilhas bem arrumadas e essas coisas." Eu ri, pensando que ele provavelmente não estava nem brincando. Devo admitir que eu amei o visual.

Caminhamos para uma pequena loja de vestuário de aparência country do oeste que estava completamente fora de lugar naquele shopping. Eu nunca poderia entender por que algum cara em Washington sentia a necessidade de usar botas e um chapéu de caubói. Eles estavam escondendo o rebanho de gado em algum lugar que eu ainda tinha que encontrar?

Jasper murmurou algo sobre odiar música country e roupas country e estúpidos chapéus fodidos de caubói. No entanto, ele parou na frente de um espelho, experimentando um colete com franjas bobo, enquanto enfiou as mãos nos bolsos fingindo puxar uma arma, como no velho oeste. Brincamos por aí experimentando diferentes chapéus decorados e usando falsos sotaques sulista muito ruins. Uma estúpida canção que estava tocando estava agora na repetição constante em minha cabeça; _Senhor, __tenha __misericórdia... __baby __está __usando __seu__ jeans __azul... _eu me perguntei se isso era uma das músicas que eles tocavam para torturar as pessoas naquela prisão no Iraque? Eu sei que isso me fez querer ter de volta coisas que eu não roubei.

Enquanto eu estava tentando o meu melhor para conseguir que as letras saíssem do iPod na minha cabeça, notei um casal de jovens mais no canto. Ela estava escolhendo chapéus para ele experimentar. Eles estavam obviamente muito apaixonados, e quando ela ficou na ponta dos pés para colocar o chapéu nele, eles esfregaram os narizes um do outro antes de se beijarem. Ela foi muito carinhosa o colocando na cabeça dele... ajustando-o... em seguida afastando-se para admirá-lo. Ele, por sua vez, fez a mesma coisa, exceto que ele empurrou o cabelo dela atrás das orelhas enquanto ajustava a sua escolha. Tais gestos simples que mostravam tanto amor e ternura.

A mão dela levantou para tocar a bochecha dele, enquanto a mão dele deslizou em volta da minúscula cintura dela antes de deslizar no bolso do seu jeans. Isso deixou o meu coração triste, sabendo que Edward não me tocaria assim, e eu provavelmente nunca teria a chance de acariciar seu rosto, ou tocá-lo em qualquer lugar. Além disso, eu sabia, com certeza, que eu não queria que ninguém mais fizesse isso comigo. Gay ou não, era Edward.

Exatamente quando eu estava com inveja admirando o relacionamento deles, meu telefone tocou e Edward nos disse que chegaria em um minuto. Eu salvei o número dele, armazenando-a como 'E' enquanto eu sorria feliz, pensando que era a primeira vez que eu tinha ouvido a sua voz pelo telefone. Soou diferente, mais profunda, talvez até um pouco angustiada.

Eu podia vê-lo entrar no shopping de longe, seu físico alto e magro e perfeito e deslumbrante enquanto sua marcha confiante progressivamente o atraía para mais perto de mim. Meu estômago agitou e calor penetrou no meu baixo ventre com a simples visão do seu rosto. A loja country tinha aquela música horrível sobre a garota de calça jeans explodindo nos alto-falantes. Uma mudança rápida de ela para ele, e se encaixou perfeitamente enquanto Edward desfilava em direção a nós. Cabeças viravam, queixos caíam, a canção combinava perfeitamente com os passos dele.

_**He can't help it if he's made that way  
>He's not to blame if they look his way<br>He ain't really trying to cause a scene  
>It just comes naturally, no the boy can't help it<strong>_

Ele não pode evitar se ele é feito dessa forma  
>Ele não é culpado se eles olham o seu caminho<br>Ele não está realmente tentando fazer uma cena  
>É algo que simplesmente vem naturalmente, sem o garoto conseguir evitar<p>

Assisti com divertimento e reconhecidamente um pouco de irritação, como várias cabeças se viraram quando ele passou, enquanto ele permaneceu alheio do seu efeito visualmente agradável sobre a espécie feminina.

_**Heaven help us, Baby's got his blue jeans on  
>Lord have Mercy, Baby's got his blue jeans on<strong>_

Deus nos ajude, Baby está usando seu jeans azul  
>Senhor, tenha misericórdia, Baby está usando seu jeans azul.<p>

"Ei, Jasper, só por curiosidade... quando Edward jogava baseball, em qual posição ele jogava?" Eu perguntei, completamente focada em Edward.

Jasper respondeu, "Ele era um arremessador, por quê?" Eu sorri, quase eufórica.

"_Ei, __Bella __um __home__ run __é __um __presente__ do __arremessador. __Você __alguma __vez __já __beijou __um __arremessador?"_

_Não, Edward, mas você pode apostar sua bela bunda que eu vou._

Mas falando sobre mensagens contraditórias. Quero dizer, o que diabos ele estava me dizendo? Deus, os meninos eram tão malditamente confusos. Eu desejaria que todos nós pudéssemos simplesmente chegar e dizer exatamente o que queríamos dizer, sem ter que jogar jogos, ou ser tímido e misterioso. Mas, novamente, essa foi uma das principais razões pelas quais eu fiquei tão atraída por Edward, por causa da sua obscuridade.

Quando ele chegou, ele parecia um pouco desgrenhado, seus olhos vermelhos e parecendo cansados, sua pele mais pálida do que o habitual. Eu me senti mal que talvez seu professor de piano deve tê-lo feito trabalhar incrivelmente duro e então pensei que era tão estranho, porque, sério, o quanto fisicamente torturante poderia ser uma aimples aula de piano? Talvez tenha sido uma sessão emocional? Enfim, era simplesmente estranho para ele parecer desordenado. Então, novamente, não era exatamente como se Edward Cullen fosse o retrato do comum para qualquer coisa.

Eu queria desesperadamente correr até ele, envolver meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e apenas segurá-lo para eu confortá-lo com os meus afetos, mas eu estava com muito medo da rejeição em seguida. Eu simplesmente não podia deixar de sentir como se eu precisasse afastar todos os seus problemas. Edward me tinha apaixonada, com seus lindos olhos e suas impressionantes características faciais que deixavam a minha calcinha instantaneamente molhada. Sua mandíbula era o equivalente à pornografia pesada... para a minha bunda virgem, de qualquer maneira. Eu estava hipnotizada por ele, querendo descobrir todos os seus mistérios e seus segredos e simplesmente dizer a ele exatamente que eu queria que ele me beijasse. Mas eu não era tão corajosa.

Assim, na Gap, eu decidi que dar-lhe dicas sutis que eu gostava dele seria a melhor maneira de fazer a mensagem ser passada de forma eficaz. Talvez fosse até mesmo um último esforço para descobrir se ele era gay. Na verdade, o último recurso seria se eu tivesse tirado minha calcinha e o convidado a entrar no provador, o que, com toda a honestidade, eu teria preferido.

Mas, novamente, eu percebi como ele cuidadosamente me entregou as luvas sem tocar em mim, e como ele se encolheu quando eu coloquei o boné na sua cabeça. Isso havia funcionado para o casal que eu acabara de testemunhar, então eu pensei que, possivelmente, funcionaria com ele. Talvez ele fosse capaz de pegar a ternura do gesto do jeito que eu tinha pegado antes. Eu disse a ele que não o tocaria em um sussurro, e seus olhos arregalaram. Ele ficou definitivamente cauteloso depois disso, mas ele me deixou virar o boné para trás, o que, Deus Todo-Poderoso, ele ficou tão perfeito e surpreendente naquele momento. Se algum dia eu casasse com ele, eu o queria com um boné de baseball virado para trás e um smoking. Ok, talvez não... talvez apenas completamente nu.

É claro que adicionou ao enigma, eu descobri que Edward tinha uma tatuagem. Notei a banda horizontal de tinta preta em seu braço direito enrolada em torno dos cortes bem desenvolvidos do seu bíceps. Eu não consegui entender exatamente o que era, mas o desenho parecia ser um tribal e definitivamente complicado. O instinto de estender a mão e roçar as pontas dos meus dedos nela foi esmagador, e eu perguntei sobre isso sem sequer pensar que ele provavelmente recuaria, sua cautela assumindo a frente. Edward empurrou sua manga para baixo tão rápido que foi um borrão, escondendo as marcas da minha vista. Sua reação foi desconcertante, para dizer o mínimo, e apenas alimentou o fogo para eu desvendar todo o mistério dele.

Edward não tinha me dado nenhuma indicação quanto à sua orientação sexual, ou se ele retribuía meus sentimentos. Foi imensamente frustrante, para dizer o mínimo.

No jantar, nós nos sentamos em uma pequena mesa no chão sem os nossos sapatos e pedimos uma variedade de rolos de sushi que nós separamos quando chegaram à mesa. Edward revirou seus olhos quando eu orgulhosamente exibi minhas meias roxas de bolinhas, mexendo meus dedos dos pés para ele.

Observar Edward comer sushi foi divertido e absolutamente fascinante. Eu assisti com admiração enquanto ele alinhou oito rolos em seu prato retangular, espaçamentos perfeitos separando um do outro. Ele tinha dois de cada tipo, dispostos um em frente ao outro, enquanto ele os movia ao redor com seus pauzinhos, finalmente colocando sua pequena tigela de wasabi e molho de soja diretamente na parte inferior do prato. Eu tinha sido avisada no carro como o sushi era um ritual para Edward, e Jasper sorriu quando percebeu que eu estava observando Edward atentamente.

Edward nem sequer olhou para cima quando disse, "Pare fodidamente de olhar para mim, B, ou eu vou espetar seus olhos com os meus pauzinhos." Ele colocou um rolo na sua boca e sorriu.

Eu ri tanto, Sprite saindo do meu nariz, sufocando-me às lágrimas. Você poderia dizer que eles foram criados com uma mãe descontraída... nenhum deles tentando ajudar com a minha asfixia, ambos apenas gritando, "Mãos para cima!", enquanto eles levantaram suas armas em uma falsa demonstração.

Edward era tão fodidamente bonito e tão maravilhosamente estranho.

Enquanto comíamos, conversamos tranquilamente sobre nada de real importância, rindo e sorrindo entre mordidas e foi simplesmente bom de verdade estar com meus amigos. Em um ponto, apesar do fato de que eu era bastante experiente com o uso dos pauzinhos, eu perdi o controle sobre o meu rolo de abacate e ele espirrou no molho. Wasabi, soja e gengibre espalharam por todo o pulso de Edward, revestindo sua pulseira de prata brilhante. Jasper caiu na gargalhada enquanto eu fiquei sentada atônita, congelada de medo da reação de Edward por tê-lo bagunçado. Seu rosto virou lentamente em minha direção enquanto eu me encolhia de falso medo.

Eu rapidamente mergulhei meu guardanapo no meu copo de água em uma tentativa de limpar seu braço enquanto ele observava com os olhos arregalados antes de se afastar. "Eu sinto muito, E." Eu disse, quase num sussurro. Ele não disse nada e, por um minuto, eu realmente pensei que ele estivesse irritado. Expressão em branco, ele arrancou meu guardanapo molhado dos meus dedos e tirou sua pulseira, limpando-a antes de limpar seu pulso. Ele enfiou os dedos no seu copo de água e, de repente, senti um spray de água no meu rosto quando ele jogou seus dedos molhados na minha direção. Eu gritei, rindo enquanto ele continuava a me respingar, um sorriso brincalhão no seu rosto.

Alguns clientes do restaurante nos deram olhares de reprovação, mas eu não me importei quando soube que Edward não ficou irritado comigo. Olhei para ele enquanto eu dedilhava sua pulseira. "Posso?" Eu perguntei. Edward assentiu e eu peguei a pesada corrente de prata na minha mão, colocando-a em toda a minha palma. As iniciais _EAC_ foram gravadas em uma escrita intrincada em toda a superfície brilhante e lisa da placa. Uma pequena gravura de um leão apoiado nas patas traseiras decorava um lado, e no outro havia três trevos. Olhei para ele interrogativamente.

"Anthony." Edward respondeu baixinho, respondendo a minha pergunta silenciosa sobre o que a inicial A representava. Repeti seu nome completo baixinho quase em reverência.

"O leão e o trevo fazem parte do brasão da família Cullen." Jasper acrescentou.

"Isso é lindo. Tão masculino." Eu disse, quando a deixei cair cuidadosamente na palma da sua mão aberta.

"Obrigado. Meu pai me deu quando a minha adoção foi finalizada." Ele disse quase com reverência enquanto a apertava ao redor do seu pulso limpo.

Eu disse, "Oh, isso é tão legal. Que coisa atenciosa a se fazer. Seus pais são ótimos".

"Sim, eles são... obrigado. Eles gostaram de você também. Disseram que você era cativante, ou algo assim." Edward riu, colocando outro rolo em sua boca. Eu revirei meus olhos.

"Cativante? Eu suportei as almôndegas da morte para cativante? Inferno, eu sou fantástica e bonita e charmosa e espirituosa, para não mencionar inteligente e..."

Edward interrompeu, "Arrogante, convencida, vaidosa, auto-importante, presunçosa... preciso dizer mais?" Ele riu e eu dei um tapa no ar perto da sua cabeça, fazendo-o se inclinar para o lado para longe de mim. O movimento brusco o fez deixar cair seu rolo diretamente em seu molho de soja, respingando a frente da sua camisa com manchas marrons. Ele gemeu, atirando o guardanapo para baixo em derrota enquanto Jasper e eu ríamos descontroladamente.

"Veja o que você consegue quando você é depreciativo?" Perguntei com desdém, apontando para a bagunça.

"Sim, você me deve uma camisa." Ele respondeu sem rodeios.

"Ok." Eu disse, levantando a barra da minha blusa minuciosamente, como se eu estivesse prestes a dá-la a ele direto das minhas costas. "Mas eu não acho que isso vai caber." Os dois me olharam com descrença, aparentemente sem ter ideia se eu estava brincando ou não. Jasper levantou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e Edward olhou para mim fixamente.

Alisei a barra da minha camisa para baixo, respondendo sarcasticamente, "Oh, vocês dois desejariam".

_Bem, eu sabia que pelo menos Jasper desejava._

Quando acabamos de comer, os garotos insistiram em pagar a conta e voltamos para casa. Eu percebi que era a primeira vez em uma semana que eu tinha passado tempo com eles fora da escola, não estando sob a influência de drogas ou álcool, e foi realmente bom ter apenas saído com eles.

Naquela noite, quando cheguei em casa, passei algum tempo com Charlie assistindo televisão antes de eu me dirigir para o meu quarto. No computador, eu me sentei em frente à página de busca do Google, olhando fixamente para ela durante o que pareceu uma boa hora. Eu me senti terrivelmente errada por fazer isso, e no segundo em que eu digitei Edward Cullen, meu coração disparou no meu peito e eu comecei a suar profusamente. Eu não podia decifrar completamente se o nervosismo foi porque eu me senti muito culpada por investigar seu passado, ou se era porque eu tinha medo do que eu poderia descobrir. Quero dizer, eu realmente quero saber sobre suas namoradas do passado?

No entanto, os meus medos foram esmagados quando as únicas coisas que surgiram foram algumas páginas médicas relacionadas ao Dr. Cullen, o antigo website de design de Esme e alguns artigos sobre Emmett da sua antiga escola em Chicago. Nem uma coisa sobre Edward.

Eu fiquei infinitamente desapontada, mas completamente aliviada ao mesmo tempo. Eu precisava saber sobre ele, mas achei que a coisa justa seria esperar até que ele oferecesse a informação, em vez de eu pesquisar na internet para obter mais detalhes do passado de Edward. Quero dizer, e se ele fosse bisbilhotar sobre mim? Certamente ele ficaria horrorizado com o que encontraria sem uma explicação clara para suportar isso.

Percebi que quanto mais próxima eu ficava desse garoto, mais eu conseguia conhecê-lo, mais eu o queria desesperadamente. Com isso veio a ideia de que se ele não me quisesse, eu ficaria terrivelmente, incrivelmente, impossivelmente, de coração partido.

Deitei na cama naquela noite pensando nos belos olhos de Edward e seu rosto perfeito e me imaginando no provador da The Gap, em nada além de roupa íntima. Eu vi Edward espreitando seu rosto na porta, perguntando se eu precisava de ajuda, e eu agarrei sua camisa, puxando-o para mim com força. Na minha cama, eu deslizei minha mão para baixo sob a minha calça do pijama, debaixo da minha calcinha, e encontrei o meu lugar, molhado e inchado. Levemente pastando meu dedo médio sobre o botão, o meu corpo agitou com a tensão e as pequenas faíscas de prazer enquanto eu esfregava a área, enquanto na minha cabeça Edward me pressionva contra a parede do provador. Ele envolveu seus dedos em volta do meu joelho enquanto o engatou sobre a sua coxa, movendo o tecido da minha calcinha para longe. Senti seus dedos dançarem ao longo das minhas dobras, e o meu próprio dedo fez o mesmo no ritmo com a minha fantasia. "Ame-me, E." Eu sussurrei para a noite. Ele continuou beijando meu pescoço enquanto seus dedos empurravam para dentro de mim, sua outra mão mergulhando sob o bojo do meu sutiã, provocando meu mamilo. Eu gemi alto quando belisquei meu próprio mamilo, imaginando que eram os dedos de Edward. Esfreguei meu clitóris cada vez mais rápido até que senti meus dedos dos pés curvarem e todo o meu corpo enrijecer e, em seguida, aproveitando-se em um quase orgasmo quando isso desapareceu e eu o perdi... novamente.

Depois, eu disse minhas orações habituais.

_Querido Deus,_

_Por favor, olhe pelos menos afortunado e dê a todas as pessoas no sul um novo estilo de chapéu, porque chapéus de caubói são estúpidos. Enquanto você está nisso, dê a eles algumas novas opções de músicas também porque algumas das canções deles não passam de bobagens. Por favor, abençoe a mamãe, papai, Phil, Maggie, Carlisle, Esme, Ângela, Ben, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, e, claro, Edward. Por favor, perdoe-me por procurar Edward no Google porque, enquanto eu sei que foi errado, teria sido bom ter descoberto um pouco sobre ele. E perdoe-me por me tocar, mas eu totalmente não pude evitar. Não sei se você pode fazer isso, ou se isso faz parte dos seus poderes sobrenaturais, mas se você puder enviar um beijo meu de boa noite para Edward, eu realmente apreciaria isso. Ah, e veja o que você pode fazer sobre dar a Esme e Carlisle um bebê, porque eles realmente, realmente merecem um._

_Amém._

Sussurrei doces sonhos para Edward antes de me aconchegar sob as minhas cobertas. Eu dormi bem naquela noite, sonhando com impressionantes olhos verdes e canções country sobre meninos bonitos de calça jeans.

Na noite de sexta-feira, estava chovendo tanto que nós sabíamos que ninguém estaria indo até a praia. A encomenda da minha mãe chegou cheia de roupas para Alice naquela tarde e, eu juro, ela estava mais animada do que se poderia imaginar, pulando e gritando de alegria. Mas quando ela me abraçou, eu sabia que isso significava mais para ela do que apenas ter roupas novas. Ela estava feliz por ter-me de volta em sua vida outra vez, o que eu não consegui sequer fazer-me dizer a ela o quanto esse sentimento era recíproco.

Ela experimentou um monte de vestidos bonitos do meu armário e decidiu em um vestido balonê preto sem alças que ficou muito lisonjeiro e fez seus peitos parecerem enormes. Tão feliz como ela estava por ir ao baile, ela não teve que dizer em voz alta como ela ficou chateada por não ir com Jasper... isto era simplesmente um dado.

Rosalie veio mais tarde, com pizza e um filme, que assistimos com meu pai e Maggie. Depois, todos nós jogamos Crânio e rimos por horas depois que meu pai imitou uma bailarina no seu turno de charadas. Nós três estávamos reconhecidamente decepcionadas que não fomos capazes de ver os nossos garotos à luz de uma fogueira na praia, mas olhares frequentes pela janela da sala de estar para três carros estacionados nos disseram que os irmãos Cullen tinham ficado em casa também.

Sábado à tarde acabou por ser um dia lindo, o sol brilhando com apenas um toque de frio no ar. O jogo começou logo após o meio-dia, e as garotas e eu fomos para o estádio lotado vestidas com as cores da escola com cobertores pesados enrolados sobre nossos braços. Procuramos por uma fileira de assentos vazios e vi Edward imediatamente após digitalizar as arquibancadas, meu coração batendo como asas de um beija-flor.

Edward estava vestindo o moletom verde que ele comprou, parecendo deliciosamente rebelde e totalmente anti-espírito escolar, já que as cores da escola eram azul e ouro. Na sua cabeça estava o boné de baseball que nós compramos... e virado para trás. Senti meus joelhos fraquejarem e me virei para longe dele para não desmaiar ou chamar atenção desnecessária para mim. Ele estava muito no alto, sentado ao lado da sua mãe e o pai de um lado e Jasper no outro. Makenna, Lauren e Jessica estavam sentados ao lado de Jasper, agitando pompons e bandeiras.

Havia espaço vazio na fileira de assentos na frente deles, mas eu não queria ser presunçosa e simplesmente assumir que eles não estavam guardados. Meu telefone tocou na minha bolsa e, quando eu o puxei para fora, era Edward. Eu quase mijei nas calças quando vi o nome no identificador de chamadas.

Ele disse que tinha guardado lugares para nós, mas não sabia se Alice estaria confortável sentando ali com Jasper e Makenna. Eu achei doce da parte dele ter considerado isso e Alice disse que ela não se importava, que ela estava resignada a viver uma vida sem Jasper, então, que se foda. Eu poderia dizer que ela obviamente não estava feliz com tudo isso, mas realmente não havia outro lugar para sentar.

O sorriso de Edward inchou meu coração imensamente e foi como se eu pudesse realmente sentir o calor irradiar dele quando a nossa proximidade aumentou. Meu coração disparou incrivelmente rápido à cada passo que eu dava para mais e mais perto dele. Nossos olhares se encontraram brevemente, e eu fiquei tão hipnotizada pelo seu sorriso que tropecei no degrau. Felizmente, Rosalie me pegou antes que eu batesse meus dentes e murmurou algo sobre eu tirar meus olhos do pênis de Edward por tempo suficiente para subir um lance de escadas. Eu não estive olhando para a virilha dele até que ela mencionou isso, e então eu não conseguia parar de olhar para ela.

Todos nós cumprimentamos Carlisle e Esme calorosamente enquanto eles retornaram o sentimento. Eu amava que Edward e Jasper estivessem sentados com seus pais. A maioria dos alunos não gostaria de ser capturado com sua mãe e pai em uma função da escola, mas eu suponho que os Cullen não eram pais comuns. Quando apresentei Rosalie para eles, ela balançou as mãos de ambos e se virou para mim discretamente mrmurando um _puta__merda,__ele__é__quente._Eu ouvi Edward sussurrar para Esme que Rose era a garota de quem Emmett gostava.

"Ei." Eu disse, sentada diretamente na frente dele enquanto as garotas sentaram ao meu redor. Nós envolvemos a velha colcha em nossos colos, saboreando o calor. Alice sentou ao meu lado, o mais longe de Makenna e Jasper que ela podia, enquanto murmurava coisas depreciativas sobre Makenna.

Edward se inclinou para frente divertidamente sussurrando, "Ei, Desengonçada." Seu sorriso era minha kryptonita.

Eu me derreti um pouco antes de revirar meus olhos, gesticulando meu dedo para ele. "Lembra-se da última vez que você zombou de mim? Você não quer estragar essa camisa também, quer?"

"Sim, e você ainda me deve uma porra de camisa, você sabe." Ele olhava diretamente para a frente, sem nenhuma emoção em seu rosto. Eu me virei para ver o sorriso de novo e, Deus, eu precisava que esse garoto me tocasse. Esme deu um tapa no braço dele dizendo-lhe para tomar cuidado com sua língua na frente de uma jovem dama. Apertei meus olhos para a troca. Estava tudo bem sua mãe tocá-lo, assim como Jasper e Emmett, mas eu não. Isso me incomodou.

Os carros alegóricos e a corte de boas-vindas entraram na traseira de um caminhão movendo ao redor da pista oval, os candidatos e as líderes de torcida acenando e aplaudindo. Emmett estava entre eles, com seu encontro para o baile, Kim, sentada orgulhosamente no colo dele usando seu uniforme de Esquadrão Vadia. Os punhos de Rose enrolaram e seus dedos cavaram na minha coxa, enquanto eu sussurrava palavras calmantes para ela. Isso não estava funcionando. Ela quebrou uma unha e isso a deixou ainda mais irritada. Jared acenou para ela do caminhão, já que ele também era um candidato. Rose, decidindo fazer um show disso, levantou-se, acenando e mandando beijos para ele. Emmett ficou obviamente incomodado por isso, já que sua expressão era claramente alterada. Ele passou os braços em torno de Kim, fazendo cócegas nela e rindo quando ela gritou. Rose sentou-se novamente, com um leve toque de lágrimas nos olhos. Ela deitou a cabeça no meu ombro e eu beijei seus cabelos.

Quando o jogo estava em andamento, não consegui prestar atenção a qualquer ação porque eu estava concentrando-me em Edward atrás de mim. Não que eu realmente desse a mínima sobre futebol, realmente. Meu corpo estava hiperconsciente da sua proximidade - eu podia sentir seu calor e o cheiro do seu perfume e era intoxicante e incapacitante. Eu me senti como uma menininha boba rindo da minha paixão atrás de mim.

Eu dava um pulo cada vez que sua mãe, ou pai, ou Jasper, gritavam entusiasmados quando Emmett corria algumas jardas com a bola. Edward ficou entusiasmado, mas quieto, apenas escolhendo rir muito. Tentei o meu melhor para não virar e olhar para trás, embora eu realmente quisesse. De vez em quando, seu Nike acidentalmente escovaria minha coxa, quando ele colocava o pé no assento ao meu lado. Ele murmuraria um pedido de desculpas e eu ficava triste com isso. Eu não queria nada mais do que ele se aconchegando sob o cobertor comigo e enlaçando seus dedos nos meus, inclinando-se para sussurrar coisas no meu ouvido. Mas eu não conseguia afastar a sensação de que isso nunca aconteceria.

Continuamos assistindo ao jogo, todos rindo e aplaudindo quando Emmett jogou para dois touchdowns***** e nossa defesa interceptou outro corredor de volta para um touchdown. Estávamos à frente por 21-7 quando Emmett liderou a equipe para o vestiário no intervalo. Edward tinha pedido licença pouco antes para ir à praça de alimentação e, antes que eu soubesse, ele estava de volta com copos de chocolate quente para todos... até mesmo para a tripulação cadela.

_*Touchdown: é o gol no futebol americano._

Esme olhou para ele estranhamente e perguntou, "Desde quando você começou a beber chocolate?" Edward encolheu os ombros, dando de ombros para a sua pergunta. Eu tive que rir para mim mesma, já que ela estava completamente no escuro sobre o vício do seu filho por chocolate.

Depois do intervalo e o pior desempenho da linha de chute do mundo, algumas das nuvens mudaram, deixando longos e brilhantes raios de sol dispersarem para o campo. A enorme bola de fogo laranja no céu tinha inconvenientemente decidido que hoje, de todos os dias, faria uma aparição em Forks.

Eu não conseguia ver nada no campo por causa do brilho e os pontos brancos flutuando na minha linha de visão por apertar os olhos. Eu fiz sombra nos meus olhos da luz intensa com a minha mão, percebendo que eu tinha esquecido meus óculos de sol dentro do carro. Edward se mexia atrás de mim e, de vez em quando, seus joelhos esfregavam levemente nas minhas costas enquanto ele ajustava suas longas pernas. A certa altura, ele tinha os dois pés em cima da arquibancada em ambos os meus lados. O que eu não teria dado para ser capaz de me inclinar para trás e descansar meus cotovelos sobre as suas coxas longas.

O cheiro do seu shampoo e colônia tingidos com uma pitada de cigarros e chocolate girou em torno do meu nariz. Eu poderia ter apenas sentado e inalado seu cheiro o resto do dia e isso teria sido maravilhoso. Seu cheiro ficou intensamente potente quando ele se inclinou para frente sussurrando, "Aqui". Seu boné de baseball caiu na minha cabeça, quente e com cheiro de shampoo de Edward, ou o seu gel de cabelo, ou qualquer outra coisa... era absolutamente incrível.

Eu me virei, percebendo o sorriso reluzente da sua mãe quando ele correu as mãos pelas suas mechas, tornando-as ainda mais caóticas. Tanto Alice como Rose me deram olhares estranhos enquanto reviraram os olhos. Edward puxou um par de óculos de sol para fora do bolso do moletom e me deu o meu sorriso favorito quando deslizou os óculos no seu rosto. Eu ajustei a aba do boné, lembrando do casal do shopping. Será que ele quis enfiar o cabelo atrás das minhas orelhas? O que o estava impedindo?

Pouco depois disso, ambos os seus pés estavam dos meus lados como suportes de livros de proteção, impedindo-me de cair. E sua virilha estava bem atrás de mim.

Até o final do jogo, o sol desapareceu e tornou-se muito mais frio do que estávamos acostumados. Emmett nos deu mais um touchdown quando levou o time à vitória. Os Spartans da Forks High conseguiram derrotar o Lions de Port Angeles por 28-21, com um touchdown de Emmett nos últimos cinco segundos do jogo. A vitória enviou os garotos em uma explosão de danças triunfante e abraços em massa, enquanto os irritados Leões da Montanha saíam do campo aborrecidos. Era praticamente uma garantia de que Emmett seria o Rei do Baile de Boas-Vindas.

Orgulhosa do seu homem, mas também malditamente teimosa para admitir isso, Rose usava o mais belo sorriso no rosto quando Emmett olhou para as arquibancadas. Ela rapidamente transformou isso em uma carranca quando o viu boquiaberto para ela. Estava, obviamente, matando-a ir ao baile com outra pessoa, mas, como ela disse, seu plano era garantido que funcionasse.

Do outro lado do campo, Emmett fez um movimento da sua mão segurando um utensílio de comida e o trouxe à sua boca. Edward riu e olhou para mim. Eu fiquei completamente confusa. "O quê?" Ele riu, "Você não sabe o sinal universal para _vamos __tomar __um __sorvete_? Eu mesmo tenho uma vontade súbita de calda de chocolate".

Enquanto a multidão se levantava para sair da arquibancada, eu levantei e virei para Edward. Ele ainda estava usando óculos escuros, o que eu pude notar que ficava fabuloso nele. Tirei o boné da minha cabeça, gentilmente colocando-o de volta na sua com um sorriso. Ele não vacilou para trás desta vez, apenas abaixou a cabeça para a frente, aceitando o boné de volta. Meu corpo todo tremia quando eu ofereci, Obrigada", e eu realmente quis saber por que ele não tinha me beijado ainda, ou se ele algum dia faria isso.

Na minha periferia, sua mãe mordeu o lábio e desviou o olhar rapidamente enquanto sorria. Eu meio que olhei para ela, perguntando-me sobre o que era isso, mas parecia que toda a maldita família era estranha, então por que ela não seria também?

A decisão foi tomada para encontrar na Sorveteria Amigável na cidade porque, aparentemente, Emmett era conhecido por querer seus Sundaes de Manteiga de Amendoim depois de um jogo. Todos nós esperamos por ele sair do vestiário antes de tomar a curta viagem de carro para a cidade em nossos respectivos carros. Nós nos sentamos em uma grande mesa redonda com Esme e Carlisle juntos e o resto de nós espalhados ao redor, parecendo estranhos e desconfortáveis. Quem diabos achou que isso era uma boa ideia?

Jasper e Makenna sentaram na frente de Alice e eu, Rose e Emmett estavam de frente um para o outro, e Edward acabou ao meu lado. Embora Makenna tivesse vindo junto, sua tripulação de cadelas decidiu ficar para trás em Forks para se preparar para o baile, e eu estava silenciosamente agradecendo aos deuses do sorvete por isso, uma vez que era estranho o suficiente como estava. A desconfortável tensão no ar era palpável. As únicas expressões faciais eram os olhares com raiva e encaradas e o desconfortável sorriso ocasional e rolar de olhos. Ah, e os dentes brancos brilhantes de Carlisle, obviamente sem saber sobre o drama angustiado dos seus filhos. Sim, isso seria divertido.

Quando a garçonete trouxe os nossos pedidos, todos os rapazes, incluindo Carlisle, ansiosamente mergulharam em suas refeições de três pratos com os trabalhos ganhando um olhar de desaprovação de Esme.

Então, no meio da calma, Carlisle cometeu o erro que apenas um pai completamente no escuro poderia cometer. "Então, rapazes, todos prontos para a grande noite do baile?" Esme se engasgou com seu café, Edward deixou cair seu garfo com uma batida surpreendente, e Rose bufou para Emmett, que olhou de volta para ela. Alice olhou para o seu sundae e começou a rasgar seu guardanapo em pedaços, enquanto Jasper continuava comendo. E eu... bem, eu olhei para o belo rapaz sentado ao meu lado que agora estava xingando e limpando o catchup da sua camiseta nova. Makenna era a única alheia à situação, mas ela tinha os olhos fixos do outro lado da mesa em Edward e, sinceramente, eu queria estender as mãos sobre a superfície para arrancar seus belos olhos.

_Meu._

Comemos em relativo silêncio desconfortável, alguns murmúrios de Alice, até que a garçonete perguntou se alguém queria outra coisa. Em uníssono, todos pronunciaram, "Não, obrigado", e ela começou a limpar os pratos vazios.

"Bem, nós provavelmente devemos ir em breve. Eu tenho um compromisso para arrumar o cabelo." Alice disse friamente.

Eu olhei para Alice, incrédula, "Eu achei que eu estaria..." Rose chutou minha perna muito forte, fazendo-me gritar. Emmett lançou a ela um olhar que poderia matar.

"Sim, bem... eu tenho que ir pegar minha camisa. É azul porque Kim gosta de azul..." Emmett comentou com uma borda sarcástica em sem tom. Seus olhos estreitaram para Rosalie, que apenas deu-lhe uma alta bufada agitada enquanto ela pegava seu sorvete.

"Emmett, o que aconteceu com a camisa que eu comprei para você ontem?" Esme perguntou, completamente confusa. Emmett olhou para ela resmungando algo incoerente, enquanto Makenna abria um grande sorriso.

"Eu comprei meu vestido na JC Penney. E a amiga da minha mãe está me emprestando uma bolsa." Makenna disse simplesmente.

Esme olhou para ela com simpatia, murmurando, "Isso é ótimo, querida", enquanto Rose soltou uma muito desdenhosa, "Na Penney?"

Sentindo-me muito mal pela sua declaração aleatória e para o aparente sentido de superioridade de Rose, eu disse: "Isso é ótimo, Makenna." Makenna sorriu do outro lado da mesa para Edward, que olhou para o seu prato.

"Meu vestido é de LA." Alice segurou a cabeça erguida orgulhosamente, exalando um ar de definitivo desdém.

Jasper disse acidamente, "Certo, Xanax, como se você tivesse ido para LA. Minha camisa é da Itália, não significa que eu fui até lá para comprá-la".

"Não idiota, a mãe de Bella mandou para mim de lá." Alice retrucou.

"Sim, bem, minha gravata é de seda... eu voei para a China para comprá-la ontem à noite." Emmett disse sarcasticamente, com a boca cheia de comida.

Rose bufou quando Makenna olhou para Emmett com descrença. "Sério? Você sabia que mais de mil bichos da seda são necessários para fazer um centímetro de seda?"

"Uh, não, eu não sabia, mas obrigado pela informação, Makenna." Emmett revirou os olhos enquanto todos nós murmuramos palavras para a aleatoriedade dela.

"Então, muito interessante, Makenna." Alice retrucou.

Edward estava apenas olhando de um lado a outro para a troca com o lábio inferior entre os dentes, fazendo o seu melhor para não explodir em risadas. Tornou-se incrivelmente mais desconfortável enquanto eles rolavam os olhos, estalavam as línguas e 'tfffs' audíveis foram aumentando exponencialmente.

Carlisle se inclinou e cochichou para Esme, "Me-Me... o que diabos está acontecendo?"

Esme sorriu-lhe docemente, respondendo num sussurro que só Edward e eu fomos capazes de ouvir. "Shhhhhh. Apenas sente e assista... isso vai ficar interessante. Vou me intrometer se a comida começar a ser jogada".

Carlisle protestou baixinho, "Mas Me-Me..."

Ela segurou a mão para cima e sussurrou carinhosamente, "Cale-se, querido".

Do outro lado da mesa, a animosidade aumentou à medida que Emmett disse, "Ei, Rose, parece que você quebrou uma unha".

Ignorando-os, Edward sorriu para mim apontando para o seu prato, "Batatas fritas?" Peguei uma e mergulhei no pequeno recipiente de catchup estabelecido ao lado do seu prato, porque o esquisito tinha que ter o seu catchup separado do resto da sua comida em uma área restrita.

Rosalie respondeu secamente para Emmett, "Não diga, Sherlock".

Emmett respondeu, "Como você fez isso?"

"Por que você se importa?" Ela retrucou.

"Sinceramente, eu não me importo".

Rosalie cuspiu, "Então por que você trouxe isso à tona... para me fazer sentir como merda... para chamar a atenção para isso? Talvez se eu não _esperasse__ tanto __tempo_ para tê-las bem cuidadas, elas não teriam quebrado. Agora eu tenho que ir a um _salão__ diferente_ para ter as minhas _necessidades __atendidas __adequadamente_." Algo me disse que eles já não estavam mais discutindo unhas.

Emmett zombou resmungando sob sua respiração, enquanto Rosalie discretamente mostrou-lhe o dedo... o que aconteceu de ter a unha quebrada era o seu dedo do meio.

"Realmente elegante, Rose." Emmett cuspiu.

"Oh, como se você soubesse alguma coisa sobre elegância." Rose atirou punhais nele sobre a mesa. "Porque Kim é a rainha da elegância, não é?"

"Bem, se eu ganhar como rei do baile, então ela será a minha rainha." Ele meditou.

Makenna sorriu alegremente, "Eu vi a rainha da Inglaterra na TV esta manhã!" Nós não podíamos entender se a pobre garota estava apenas morrendo de vontade de ser uma parte da conversa, ou se ela era realmente tão estúpida.

Edward revirou os olhos para mim, inclinando a cabeça. Ele sussurrou, "Uau".

Roubei outra batata frita dele, enquanto Alice murmurou, "Que idiota fodida".

Esme disse novamente, "Isso é ótimo, querida." Dando tapinhas na mão de Makenna.

Edward e eu continuamos rindo sob nossas respirações para a coisa toda enquanto compartilhávamos batatas fritas. Enquanto as brincadeiras hostis continuaram, Edward mergulhou uma batata no catchup, entregando-a para mim. Eu a mordi da sua mão e ele se encolheu, "Olhe os dedos!" Ele mergulhou outra batata, movendo para entregá-la para mim, exceto que ele arrebatou em sua própria boca, provocando-me. Ele mergulhou outra, divertidamente a empurrando em sua boca antes que eu pudesse pegá-la. Honestamente, foi a coisa mais fofa do mundo, embora ninguém estivesse prestando atenção em nós além de Makenna e Esme. O olhar incessante de Makenna estava realmente me dando nos nervos.

Peguei o prato de batatas fritas, deslizando-o na minha frente. Edward agarrou meu sorvete mal tocado, deslizando-o na frente dele, e o cavou com a colher, rindo. Esme olhava com diversão, enquanto o pobre Carlisle ficava sentado com sua colher parada em seus lábios, observando com olhos arregalados para a estranha troca abastecida por hormônios que estava ocorrendo diante dele.

"Bella, o que você usará hoje?" Makenna perguntou de repente. Eu olhei para ela assustada, com uma batata frita pendurada na minha boca.

"Uh, eu não vou." Eu disse simplesmente.

"Oh, por que não, você não gosta de bailes?"

Com um rosto totalmente sério, Edward brincou, "Não, Bella odeia bailes. Alguém jogou um balde de sangue de porco na cabeça dela no último em que ela foi." Carlisle se engasgou com seu sorvete, enquanto Esme deu tapinhas nas costas dele com uma risadinha.

"Uau, sério? Isso é terrível!" Makenna observou com surpresa. Aparentemente, ela nunca assistiu o filme _Carrie_.

Encolhi os ombros e disse, "Foi horrível. Memórias ruins." Eu ri sozinha, pensando que mal sabiam eles o quão perto eu realmente estive de ter um momento Carrie no baile.

"Estou tão feliz que nós não vamos." Edward sussurrou, inclinando-se em minha direção. "Muita drama fodido." Eu assenti, pensando exatamente o oposto. Embora eu estivesse contente por não estar lidando com a besteira que meus amigos estavam passando no momento, eu realmente gostaria de ir. Por um breve momento antes de Edward dizer alguma coisa, eu até pensei em perguntar-lhe se ele iria comigo de última hora. Mas ele tinha dito, "nós" como se fôssemos um, um casal, não "eu", e isso me deixou feliz por um segundo.

Jasper começou a sussurrar no ouvido de Makenna, enquanto ela ria, explicando-lhe o filme de referência. Alice bufou com raiva e levantou abruptamente, fazendo com que a mesa pulasse e copos de água balançassem e transbordassem enquanto todos olhavam para ela. "Nós temos que ir. Eu tenho que ir ao correio para pegar um pacote." Ela olhou diretamente para Jasper, seu olhar absolutamente mal. "Pedido especial online... da Victoria Secret... lingerie".

Jasper olhou para ela, estreitando seus olhos, ele passou o braço em volta dos ombros de Makenna deliberadamente. "Eles vendem sutiã infantil***** na Victoria Secret?" Alice murmurou um "Vá se foder" para Jasper, e todos nós meio que ficamos boquiabertos para a desfaçatez súbita de Alice. Quando Alice encontrou suas bolas eu não sei, mas eu estava feliz por ela finalmente fazer isso.

_*Em inglês, "training bra", que é aquele sutiã do tipo top, para as meninas que estão apenas começando a ter o desenvolvimento dos seus peitos._

"Ei, eu comprei um casaco para a minha mãe no Ebay no ano passado de aniversário!" Makenna entrou na conversa, como uma criança de cinco anos de idade.

Edward murmurou, "Oh, pelo amor de Deus..."

Esme afagou-lhe a mão novamente, "Isso é ótimo, querida".

Eu levantei, compreendendo a minha dica para ir embora, cavando em minha bolsa por dinheiro para pagar pelo sorvete. Carlisle estava sentado em sua cadeira com um sorriso cheio de dentes. "Oh, não... nós pagaremos isso, garotas. Jantar e um show, e totalmente vale a pena." Foi o primeiro movimento que eu o tinha visto fazer desde que começamos a comer.

"Sim, eu tenho que ir também. Tenho que passar na florista para pegar um buquê de... _Rosas_." Emmett disse, rindo para Rosalie.

Rosalie empurrou seus peitos para cima, lançando seus longos cachos louros por trás do seu ombro. Ela passeou até Esme, estendendo a mão em sinal de gratidão. Em seguida, sem quebrar o contato visual com Emmett, Rose inclinou-se para colocar um beijo na bochecha de Carlisle. "Obrigada pelo lanche, Dr. Cullen".

_Tão fodidamente estranho._

Ela se virou, desaparecendo pelo corredor enquanto todos nós olhávamos incrédulos para o Dr. Cullen, que estava completamente com o rosto vermelho e a boca escancarada. Esme estava histérica ao lado dele, cobrindo a boca para abafar a risada. Ela inclinou para o seu marido, sussurrando, "Respire, querido", enquanto removia a colher que estava congelada no ar dos seus dedos.

"Ei, ouça, B." Edward disse quando se levantou. Eu olhei para ele, esperando que ele não estivesse prestes a fazer qualquer coisa para tornar a situação ainda mais embaraçosa do que estava. "Já que a festa é a apenas alguns quarteirões das nossas casas, você quer, talvez, andar por lá... juntos?"

Língua presa e exultante, eu balancei minha cabeça cerca de cem vezes antes que eu cuspisse, "Um... sim, bem, certo, oh, isso é ótimo... andar... juntos... incrível".

_Querido Deus, pare de rir de mim e simplesmente me mate agora._

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha para a minha incapacidade súbita de uma frase coerente. Com o canto do meu olho, vi o seu boné pendurado nas costas da sua cadeira. Eu o roubei, colocando-o na minha cabeça, antes de agradecer os Cullen pelo lanche, enquanto Alice enlaçava seu braço com o meu.

Quando estávamos quase na entrada, onde Rose estava esperando com os braços cruzados, eu me virei quando Edward chamou meu nome. "Ei, Bella, esteja pronta às 22hs, ok? E eu quero o meu boné de volta".

Eu balancei minha cabeça, batendo meus cílios. "Eu acho que agora eu te devo uma camisa e um boné." Ele ficou no corredor, seus olhos em chamas verdes, sorrindo e acenando com a cabeça em concordância. As garotas saíram na minha frente e eu coloquei meus dedos nos meus lábios, soprando um beijo rápido para Edward. Seu sorriso nunca deixou seu rosto quando ele pegou no ar, antes de enfiar a mão no bolso com um rolar dos seus olhos.

Eu estava absolutamente atordoada com a confirmação de que ele realmente salvou meu beijo da última vez. Esse garoto pegou meu coração primeiro e depois o meu beijo, e o colocou protetoramente no bolso da frente... tão perto de onde eu queria estar...

"Bella, pare de olhar para a virilha de Edward." Rose sussurrou enquanto me puxava para fora da porta da frente.

~%~

Paramos na farmácia, correios, e salão de beleza antes de irmos para casa tomar banho. Eu me arrumei rapidamente, vestindo minha calça jeans escura favorita, uma blusinha preta que era decotada o bastante apenas para mostrar um pouco de clivagem e minhas botas de salto pretas com bico fino. Deixei meu cabelo solto, enrolando-o em grandes ondas, passei um pouco de maquiagem e fomos para a casa de Alice armadas com o meu arsenal de beleza.

Eu disse olá para a mãe dela, conversando com ela rapidamente antes de correr as escadas para ver Alice. Ela estava em seu roupão de banho, andando de um lado para o outro. Ela estava tão nervosa, e ainda um pouco hostil de mais cedo. Ela tomou um gole rápido de uma pequena garrafa de vodka que tinha escondida em sua gaveta, estremecendo quando bebeu. Eu tomei um gole também, assobiando com a queimação na minha garganta. Uma vez que o ferro estava quente, eu enrolei seus longos cabelos como ela pediu, mas na hora em que terminei de aplicar a maquiagem, as ondas tinham todas saído do seu cabelo fino. Eu o penteei no sentido oposto, em vez disso, afofando a parte superior para cima e puxando o resto para trás em um rabo de cavalo. Uma faixa brilhante sobre seus cabelos sedosos tornou isso perfeito. Juntas, colocamos o vestido pela cabeça dela e rimos do gigante beijo vermelho impresso na bunda da sua calcinha preta modelo shortinho.

Nós falamos sobre o jogo e o fracasso completo que foi o lanche, e ela mencionou que estava tendo dúvidas sobre Edward ser gay. Alice insistiu que ele estava sendo paquerador comigo, compartilhando suas batatas fritas e dando-me o seu boné no jogo. Mas então ela sugeriu que ele pode ser bissexual, não necessariamente gay, e eu gemi, tomando mais um gole da sua vodka.

"Estou orgulhosa de você, Al." Eu disse, mudando de assunto. Ela olhou para mim interrogativamente enquanto eu colocava a tira do seu sapato ao redor do seu tornozelo. "Por se defender para Jasper hoje. Eu não sei por que você o deixa colocá-la para baixo".

"Eu também não sei. Ele simplesmente me deixa tão nervosa, e eu vou fechando a minha boca em todo o lugar sempre que estou perto dele".

"Você não fez isso hoje." Eu observei.

"Sim, isso é porque eu estava muito brava. Como diabos ele pode gostar daquela idiota da Makenna, em vez de mim? Ela tem um QI de um caracol".

Eu dei de ombros. "Ela é fácil? Eu não sei, Alice. Jasper pode ser realmente doce pela maior parte, mas ele também pode ser um grande idiota quando quer ser. Talvez Jasper nem seja certo para você... talvez você devesse simplesmente considerar namorar Alec".

"Não, Alec sabe que eu não gosto dele assim. Quero dizer, ele é bonito e tudo, mas nós brincamos por aí porque é confortável... e não há pressão. Ele está apaixonado por Jane, de qualquer maneira".

"Jane? Jane da mesa do almoço?" Eu perguntei, incrédula. Ela era atraente e, se eu pensasse sobre isso, ela e Alec faziam um belo casal, mas eu nunca vi a garota fora do refeitório.

"Sim, os pais dela são muito rígidos. A irmã dela ficou grávida quando tinha uns 15 anos, então eles não deixam Jane ir a festas, ou bailes, ou encontros. Eu me sinto mal por ela, na verdade. Alec e eu estamos essencialmente usando um ao outro, até que ambos consigamos o que queremos." Ela puxou a tira do tornozelo e levantou o pé para admirar o sapato. "Independentemente do fato de que ele é um completo idiota às vezes, eu sou louca por Jasper, Bella. Assim como você é louca por Edward." Ela olhou para mim, desamparada.

"Certo, bem, se você vai continuar sofrendo por Jasper, então, pelo menos, faça-o parar de chamá-la de Xanax." Eu disse, escovando seu longo rabo de cavalo. Esguichei um pouco de spray de cabelo na sua cabeça e afastei-me para admirar o meu trabalho.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Bella, eu sei que é depreciativo, mas pelo menos ele está me chamando de alguma coisa." Eu olhei para ela interrogativamente antes de perceber o que isso significava. "Eu não sou como você e Rose. Vocês duas são lindas e elegantes, e você sabe como paquerar... eu sou apenas a pequena e doce Alice Brandon. Entendiante e simples." Ela fez uma careta. Eu a puxei pelos ombros, deixando-a de frente para o espelho*****.

_* Vestidos da Alice e da Rose: http:/ www. polyvore. com/ homecoming/ set?id=11755946 (retirar os espaços)_

"Bem, você não é tão doce ou entendiante hoje." Alice sorriu brilhantemente para o reflexo no espelho. Ela estava impressionante. Com seu cabelo para trás assim e os olhos esfumados, ela parecia mais velha, sofisticada e bastante sexy. Os braços de Alice apertaram firmemente ao redor da minha cintura em sinal de gratidão, exatamente quando a campainha da porta tocou. Espiando pela janela, eu perguntei, "Pequeno carro azul?" Ela balançou a cabeça confirmando que era Alec e nós descemos as escadas. Eu disse olá para Alec e adeus para Alice, desejando-lhes um bom tempo.

Era apenas após às 20hs quando atravessei a rua de volta para casa. Eu estava um pouco triste por ver Alice e Alec, e acho que os goles de álcool tinham me induzido. Eu queria um cigarro, e debati sobre ir para a casa de Edward para lhe pedir um, mas eu não queria parecer demasiado ansiosa. Ele viria me pegar em duas horas. Tecnicamente não era um encontro, uma vez que só caminharíamos para uma festa a alguns quarteirões de distância, mas era alguma coisa, e nós estávamos fazendo isso juntos.

Acenei para Emmett, que estava em sua garagem, deslizando em seu Range Rover preto lavado. Ele estava vestido com uma camisa azul com uma gravata amarela listrada e calça preta... velha escola animada. A noite foi tranquila, salvo pelo som de alguém tocando um violão à distância. Lembrei-me do cobertor do jogo ainda no meu carro e o saco gigante de M&M que eu comprei para manter na casa da árvore. Ambos os itens em mãos, abri o portão para o meu quintal, usando a luz brilhante da lua como guia para o caminho. Era assustador e, se não fosse pelo som da música flutuando na direção da casa da árvore, eu teria ficado petrificada. Eu não gostava do escuro, no entanto, a minha curiosidade foi aguçada.

Exatamente através das árvores na clareira, eu pude ver a silhueta de Edward. Ele estava sentado em um dos balanços, violão na mão, tocando calmamente. Eu fiquei congelada, prendendo a respiração... surpresa, em descrença, completamente extasiada. A luz azulada da lua brilhava sobre o seu cabelo escuro, lançando sombras misteriosas e destacando as linhas fortes do seu perfil. Seus lábios estavam franzidos enquanto ele olhava para o instrumento, tocando notas aleatórias. Ele encontrou uma música com a qual ele estava confortável e de repente começou a cantar. Eu ofeguei, apertando o cobertor e o saco ridiculamente grande de doces ao meu peito, sentindo-me uma voyeur e envergonhada, mas não me atrevendo a mover um centímetro. Eu não teria perdido isso para o mundo.

Sua voz, chamando por mim na noite de luar era como seda líquida, macia, ainda que ligeiramente rouca e masculina e simplesmente tão... Edward.

"_**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
>Cause I know that you fell me somehow<br>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
>And I don't want to go home right now…"<strong>_

"E eu desistiria da eternidade para tocar você  
>Porque eu sei que você me sente de alguma forma<br>Você é o mais próximo do paraíso que eu algum dia estarei  
>E eu não quero ir para casa agora..."<p>

E, no entanto, eu não tinha ideia se era uma coincidência e eu não tinha a menor ideia se ele estava cantando sobre mim, mas eu só podia esperar que sim.

Eu estava absolutamente tocada... e caindo cada vez mais perto de algo incisivamente lembrando amor do que eu jamais poderia ter imaginado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_*Suspirando*... quantos acontecimentos… saber o que Bella pensou durante o passeio ao shopping, a "confissão" de Jasper sobre a ex-namorada e por que ele é assim, e ele quase contando qual é o problema com Edward... o jogo, o almoço com as discussões e Edward dando batatas fritas na boca de Bella, Alice finalmente respondendo à altura para Jasper, a discussão de Rose e Emmett... e esse final mais fofo do mundo com Edward cantando essa música linda..._

_A música country que Bella falou é essa: "Baby's Got Her Blue Jeans On", de Mel McDaniel: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=-cHaufA26B8 (retirar os espaços)_

_Postarei o próximo cap. no sábado, é uma cena extra desse capítulo aqui, POV Carlisle!_

_Obrigada à todas as pessoas que acompanham e comentam! _

_Continuem deixando reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	12. OUTTAKE – Sorvetes e animais

**~ High Anxiety ~**

**Cena Extra do Capítulo 10 ~ Sorvete & animais**

* * *

><p><em><strong>18 luscious flavors, scrumptious flavors-<br>chocolate, lime and cherry,  
>coffee, pumpkin, fudge-banana,<br>caramel cream, and boysenberry,  
>rocky road and toasted almond,<br>butterscotch, vanilla dip,  
>butter-brickle, apple ripple,<br>coconut and mocha chip,  
>brandy peach and lemon custard,<br>each scoop lovely, smooth, and round,  
>tallest ice cream cone in town,<br>lying there (sniff) on the ground.**_

18 deliciosos sabores, fantásticos sabores -  
>chocolate, limão e cereja,<br>café, abóbora, doce de banana,  
>caramelo, creme e amora,<br>crocante e amêndoa torrada,  
>doce de manteiga, imersão de baunilha,<br>caramelo de chocolate, lascas de maçã,  
>coco e pedaços de café mocha,<br>conhaque de pêssego e flan de limão,  
>cada colher linda, suave re redonda,<br>o cone de sorvete mais alto da cidade,  
>deitado ali (funga) no chão.<p>

**18 Flavors de Shel Silverstein (Dr. Seuss)**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Carlisle ~<strong>

Três rostos cobertos de sorvete olhavam para mim.

Um de covinhas, um de cabeça loira, e um pensador. Todos tão diferentes, mas todos tão iguais. O caminhão de sorvete tinha descido nossa rua tocando essa música ridícula e, como o Flautista de Hamelin*****, os garotos saíram do nada para segui-lo. Como um símbolo simples de verão.

_* O Flautista de Hamelin: é um conto folclórico, reescrito pela primeira vez pelos Irmãos Grimm e que narra um desastre incomum acontecido na cidade de Harmelin, na Alemanha, 26 de junho de 1284. Em 1282, a cidade de Hamelin estava sofrendo com uma infestação de ratos. Um dia, chega à cidade um homem que reivindica ser um "caçador de ratos", dizendo ter a solução para o problema. Prometeram-lhe um bom pagamento em troca dos ratos – uma moeda pela cabeça de cada um. O homem aceitou o acordo, pegou uma flauta e hipnotizou os ratos, afogando-os no Rio Weser. A história completa pode ser lida aqui: http:/ pt. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ O_Flautista_de_Hamelin (retirar os espaços)_

Esme sempre teve a certeza que ela tinha algum dinheiro escondido do lado de fora na varanda da frente para tais ocasiões. Depois dos nossos rapazes terem escolhido seus sorvetes deliciosos, Esme prontamente os conduzia à mesa de piquenique no nosso quintal. Ela era uma mulher inteligente, minha Me-Me. Por alguma razão, desconhecida para os pais, sorvete de caminhão de sorvete sempre derretia a uma taxa muito maior do que o normal. Eu acho que o cara tinha um contrato com o removedor de manchas e empresas de limpeza de tapete.

Nós tínhamos um ritual na casa dos Cullen. Sorvete. Foto. Mangueira. Isso nunca vacilava e nunca falhava. Eles estavam sorrindo e felizes e pegajosos. E todos os pais sabem que meninos sorrindo, felizes e pegajosos são os melhores... e magnificamente quietos por cerca de cinco gloriosos minutos.

Então agora aqui estamos nós, oito anos depois e o mesmo ainda continua. Meninos sorrindo felizes ainda são os melhores.

_Mas vamos deixar de fora a parte pegajosa._

Mesmo o pensamento _disso_ é demais para um pai legal como eu. Eu costumava pensar que eu era legal. Eu realmente não sei em que ponto minha taxa de legal caiu, mas eu tenho certeza que esta tarde não ajudou meu ranking... em nada.

O baile de Boas-Vindas. Quem teria pensado que uma pergunta tão simples teria começado todo um insulto lançando códigos secretos alimentados por hormônios emocionais livres para todos? Falando sobre estar no escuro. Esme parecia saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Quem saberia? A discussão sobre a companhia para o baile foi... interessante... para dizer o mínimo.

Uau, então Em gosta de Rose, e Rose gosta de Em, mas ele esperou muito tempo para convidá-la, então ela aceitou um convite de alguém da equipe.

Rose. Agora essa menina é um fogo de artifício. Ela sabe a fina arte das artimanhas femininas. Ela pode lidar com Em e talvez servir de volta para ele algumas das merdas que ele oferece em uma base diária. Eles são perfeitos um para o outro. Eu tive que rir para mim mesmo porque ela é a versão feminina do meu filho até as covinhas. Ela passeou até mim e me beijou.

_Ela me beijou._

Sei que foi só na minha bochecha, mas ela sabe como empurrar os botões dele. Há um plano de trabalho aí e eu quase podia ver as rodas girando em sua cabeça. Eu amo uma mulher inteligente... Deus a abençoe. Se e quando esse relacionamento funcionar, será cheio de fogo e paixão. É melhor todos nós sairmos do caminho.

Então, havia Alice. Ela foi a primeira pessoa a tocar minha campainha quando nos mudamos; o próprio bairro de Bem-Vindo ao Vagão. Ela é doce e gentil e tem um coração de um quilômetro de largura. Ela é o tipo de garota que você quer que o seu filho leve para casa. Ela é bonita de uma forma toda menina americana... lembra-me de conversíveis e lagoas e piqueniques. Ela é simples e descomplicada e ela tem um jeito sobre ela que me faz sorrir por dentro.

A pequena Alice é muito apaixonada pelo meu filho do meio. Ele é completamente sem noção, obviamente, porque ele convidou Makenna para o baile.

Falando de sem noção.

Essa garota, bem, ela definitivamente não está trabalhando em todos os oito cilindros. Espero, pelo amor dele, que ela seja, pelo menos, boa de cama.

Alice é uma combinação muito melhor para ele. Eu quase engasguei quando ele a chamou de Xanax. Essa merda não voa em meu livro, nós o ensinamos melhor. Mas quando ela o cortou na altura dos joelhos, eu não pude deixar de me sentir vitorioso por ela. Ele precisa ser colocado em seu lugar de vez em quando. Ele é vaidoso e arrogante, e muito egoísta, especialmente desde que saímos de Chicago.

Minha mãe sempre diz que Jasper lembra de mim nos meus anos mais jovens. Eu não vejo bem isso, mas, admito, eu era um idiota até que conheci minha primeira esposa, Elizabeth. Elizabeth me mudou, me fez crescer, me fez compassivo, privado de egoísmo... ela me fez um homem e marido e um pai para os meus dois meninos antes que eu estivesse pronto para ser qualquer um desses.

E depois que ela tinha ido embora, Esme... bem, minha doce Me-Me me pegou, me colocou de volta novamente e fez-me completo... e ela me deu outro filho. Eu sou duas vezes o homem com Esme que eu era com Lizzie, e Deus abençoe a alma dela, eu acredito que ela me enviou Esme do céu para ser a mãe que ela não mais poderia ser.

Esme era o meu sorriso interno como Alice será para Jasper. Ele é simplesmente estúpido demais para ver isso ainda. Espero que ele perceba logo antes que seja tarde demais.

No andar de cima, pude ouvir os dois indivíduos brutos se preparando, gritando um para o outro pelo corredor.

_Estamos criando animais._

Quão difícil é andar pelo corredor para pedir creme de barbear, em seguida, entregá-lo a alguém. Não os meus meninos. Eles gritam e então jogam. Em acha que tudo que ele toca é uma maldita bola de futebol. Eu tenho que lembrar de nunca pedir a ele pelo vaso de cristal.

Esme havia comprado e passado a camisa para ele ontem e, claro, Jazz nunca o deixaria esquecer que ele se proclamou pronto até que ele percebeu que não tinha calças. Agora Edward estava sendo puxado para dentro da mistura. Em perguntou a Jazz se ele tinha certeza sobre pedir a Edward para emprestar suas calças. Sempre o mediador, meu filho mais velho. Pelo menos ele era sensível à situação de Edward. Jazz concordou em deixar as calças de Edward lavadas a seco após usá-las, então ele disse, em uma forma que apenas um irmão poderia, "Ei, fique feliz, cara... pelo menos suas calças estão indo. Talvez elas terão sorte e acabarão enroladas no chão em algum lugar." Eu não acho que Edward apreciou isso tanto quanto Jasper pensou que ele faria.

_Jesus, eu estou criando animais._

Eu podia ver Edward sentado no topo da escada, encostado no corrimão, ouvindo seus irmãos jogando insultos de um lado a outro. Ele dava risadas suaves para si mesmo às vezes. Meu mais novo... Edward.

Mesmo que houvesse apenas alguns meses entre ele e Jazz, ele sempre foi classificado como o bebê. Este menino, bem, ele não é nenhum bebê. Ele já passou por mais em sua jovem vida do que a maioria têm de suportar por toda a sua vida. Ele é um sobrevivente. Ele vai sobreviver através disto e esperançosamente sair mais forte do outro lado. Ele poderia ter ido hoje à noite. Ele poderia ter convidado uma jovem para acompanhá-lo. Não existem leis contra isso. Mas, eu conheço meu filho... Edward não é um observador. Ele é um fazedor e um pensador, e o pensador nele bateria a merda do fazedor e toda a noite teria sido um fracasso.

Eu sei exatamente quem ele teria convidado também, Senhorita Bella Swan. Eu nunca o vi tão completamente tomado por uma garota. Eu posso entender por que, porém, ela é uma beleza. Longos cabelos negros... grandes olhos castanhos. Constituição como um... bem, eu só posso imaginar como ela ficará quando amadurecer para a mulher que ela se tornará. Ela me lembra muito Esme. Inteligente. Calorosa e carinhosa, atenciosa e confortável, ferozmente leal. Não admira que ele gravite em direção a ela. Ela é exatamente como a mãe dele. E gravitar é o que ele faz. Ela tem uma atração sobre ele como eu nunca vi, e eu não acho que qualquer um deles esteja ciente disso.

_Estes dois... bem... se as coisas fossem diferentes._

Eles se complementam. Eu não posso acreditar que eu nunca tinha notado antes. Eu sei o quanto Edward é bonito. É incrivelmente difícil ignorar. Mas ela amolece seu maxilar anguloso e feições fortes. Os olhos dele são gentis quando ele olha para ela. Os lábios dele não são tão duramente estabelecidos em uma carranca o tempo todo.

Ele sorria.

Um sorriso genuíno e sincero. Não é o meio sorriso que ele normalmente dá. Bella recebe um sorriso cheio de dentes. Merda, isso me lembra o gato Cheshire. Tão grande que é como se o seu rosto fosse explodir. É uma coisa maravilhosa vê-lo assim. Se é isso que Bella faz para ele, então, inferno, eu a mudaria para o quarto de hóspedes imediatamente. Edward merece sorrir. Ele teve tanto tirado dele que era hora que ele fosse capaz de receber um pouco em troca.

Eu acho que Jasper acabou de pedir camisinhas para Em. Jesus H. Cristo. "Muito seguro de si aí, Prego." Edward diz para Jazz.

"Eu, eu não a convidei para ir ao baile pela sua conversa estimulante".

"Sim, hoje no restaurante provou isso".

_Animais. Estou criando animais sexualmente seguros._

Edward desce as escadas com seu violão na mão. Imagino onde ele está indo? Eu não vi esse instrumento sair do armário em anos.

Pouco tempo depois, Covinhas e o Cabeça Loira continuam descendo os degraus. Em e Jazz estão realmente bonitos em suas roupas arrumadas. Bem, qualquer coisa seria uma melhoria sobre o que eles geralmente têm usado. Eu não posso acreditar que eu realmente pago 200 dólares pelos jeans com buracos e camisetas desbotadas que custam mais do que a minha conta de energia elétrica.

Na minha época... eu balanço a cabeça para parar o pensamento. Bom Deus, eu tenho 37 anos de idade e estou começando a soar exatamente como o meu pai.

Sim, eu acho que andei até a colina em ambos os caminhos para a escola também.

Edward parece abandonado, e desliza para fora da porta da cozinha sussurrando palavras para sua mãe enquanto ela o beija na bochecha. Esme está tirando fotos do Covinhas e Cabeça Loira. Eu desejaria que Edward tivesse ficado, mas eu entendo por que ele é incapaz disso. Eu teria gostado de ter uma foto de todos os meus três meninos. Estou tão orgulhosa dos homens que eles estão se tornando. Obstinados e inteligentes.

Sorrindo e felizes. Sorvetes e fotos. Não mudou muito em todos esses anos.

Por favor, Deus, se eles ficarem pegajosos... deixe-os serem responsáveis e usarem a mangueira em si mesmos antes de voltarem para casa.

_Animais._

_Simplesmente me chame de Fazendeiro Cullen..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Como prometido, aqui está o extra... o que acharam dos pensamentos do papai Carlisle?_

_Bem,_ ontem começou o _meu "recesso de fim de ano" e só voltarei a postar em __**16 de janeiro.**_

_Obrigada a todas que acompanham e comentam._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	13. Bater e queimar

**~ High Anxiety ~**

**Capítulo 11 ~ Bater e queimar**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Then I crashed into you,<br>And I went up in flames.  
>Could you've been the death of me,<br>But then you breathed your breath in me.  
>And I crashed into you,<br>Like a runaway train.  
>You will consume me,<br>But I can't walk away.**_

Então eu colidi em você,  
>E eu peguei fogo.<br>Você poderia ter sido a minha morte,  
>Mas então você soprou seu hálito em mim.<br>E eu colidi em você.  
>Como um trem desgovernado.<br>Você vai me consumir,  
>Mas eu não consigo me afastar.<p>

**Crashed – Daughtry**

_www. youtube. com/ watch?v=7XqBNHKpR64 (retirar os espaços)_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Edward ~<strong>

"Porra, porra, caralho, porra..." Minha frustração sexual atirou para fora de mim como um vulcão em erupção, no mesmo momento em que a porra do idiota de merda empata-masturbação do Jasper veio bater na porta do meu banheiro, completamente arruinando o momento precioso de solidão e fantasia de Bella montando em mim na posição vaqueira invertida. Aquele filho da puta não deveria estar no meu quarto sem ser convidado em nenhuma circunstância.

"Ande logo, Edward! Você está aí por, tipo, meia hora...eu tenho que tomar banho também, cara!"

Seu punho bateu na minha porta repetidamente até que eu gritei, "Vá se foder, idiota, estou terminando... Maldito seja." Uma batida final e a batida cessou.

Um milhão e seiscentos mil dólares por uma casa com seis fodidos banheiros e nenhum dos chuveiros pode ser usado simultaneamente, caso contrário, a pressão da água diminui para um fio escasso. Esqueça sobre dar a descarga nos malditos banheiros, ou ligar a máquina de lavar ao mesmo tempo também.

_Belo investimento aí, mãe e pai._

Eu me sequei, correndo meus dedos pelo meu cabelo molhado algumas vezes antes de atravessar o quarto para o armário. Meus olhos digitalizaram a seção verde das minhas camisas antes de se estabelecerem em um fino suéter verde escuro de gola em V, cujo tom era próximo ao do moletom com capuz, então eu sabia que Bella gostaria. E, francamente, ela gostando disso era tudo o que era fodidamente importante no momento.

Meu olhar correu para a Caixa-de-Bella escondida na prateleira de baixo e ajoelhei-me para levantar a tampa. O cheiro de chocolate era muito potente e meu pau endureceu no primeiro sopro que atingiu o meu nariz.

Eu estava oficialmente excitado por M&M's.

_Mas. Que Porra._

Minha mão foi instintivamente para o meu pau, acariciando-o suavemente. Eu tinha uma carga de merda de tempo para matar antes que eu tivesse de estar na casa de Bella e nada para fazer. No meu armário estava um pequeno palito vermelho com franjas que veio espetando o picles no meu prato naquela tarde. O mesmo prato que compartilhava as batatas fritas que eu alimentei Bella.

_Eu fodidamente a alimentei. Deus, aquilo foi lindo._

Joguei o palito na caixa e fiz o meu caminho para o meu criado-mudo, arrancando a loção _Céu _de Bella, rapidamente trancando a minha porta. Abri minha toalha cuidadosamente sobre o sofá de couro, já que eu era altamente contra a bunda nua na minha tapeçaria, independentemente do fato de que era minha e estava completamente limpa. Esguichei um pouco da Essência de Bella na minha mão e acariciei até que eu estava gemendo o nome dela.

Filho da puta. Duas vezes em uma hora e eu ainda não estava satisfeito.

_Eu preciso transar._

Depois que lavei minhas mãos, vesti um jeans escuro e uma camiseta branca sob o suéter, parando diante do espelho de corpo inteiro para a inspeção. O conjunto parecia bom, e notei que a cor do suéter fazia meus olhos parecerem realmente verdes pra caralho. Eu sorri, sabendo que ela gostaria também.

Eu estava como uma porra de maricas. Completamente e irracionalmente nervoso e sentindo-me muito ansioso. Eu realmente queria pedir ao meu pai por um Xanax ou um Valium, mas ele sabia que eu estaria bebendo hoje à noite e ele nunca concordaria em me dar remédios nessas condições. Eu até pensei em aprofundar dentro da garrafa de Zoloft que eu ainda tinha na minha gaveta de cima, mas estava vencido e provavelmente expirado agora. Eu estava tão fodidamente nervoso.

Isto não era a porra de um encontro.

Eu a pegaria... a pé... para ir a um pós-festa de um baile em que nenhum de nós compareceria. Isso _não _era a porra de um encontro. Então por que diabos eu estava tão malditamente nervoso? O dia todo me teve na borda, na verdade. Quando chegamos ao jogo, eu salvei a fileira da nossa frente para ela e suas garotas, conhecendo por experiências do passado que os assentos preenchiam rapidamente, e eu queria que ela sentasse perto de mim e não algum imbecil beligerante zeloso. Eu literalmente rezei para que ela gostaria de se sentar perto de mim e meus pais, e depois, quando o Esquadrão Vadias apareceu, eu sabia que era muito reduzido que ela, ou Alice em particular, gostaria de estar em torno dessas cadelas. Tinha que ser doloroso para aquela garota assistir meu irmão idiota por aí com a doce, mas incrivelmente estúpida, Makenna. Deus, pela salvação dela eu esperava que ela fosse decente entre os lençóis.

Mas Bella veio de qualquer maneira, quase perdendo seus dentes da frente no processo enquanto ela subia as arquibancadas com um sorriso. Ela estava adorável em seu suéter azul e Nike, que eu nunca tinha visto nela antes. Normalmente ela tinha sapatos de menininha ou saltos sexy. Para não dizer que eu não amava absolutamente as botas de salto venha-me-foder, mas isso provou que ela podia ficar exatamente tão quente vestida casualmente.

Ela sentou diretamente em frente a mim, deixando meus joelhos tocarem nas costas dela e permitindo ocasionais pés roçando contra a sua coxa, que é provavelmente o mais próximo que eu algum dia chegaria de realmente tocá-la. Eu tive o privilégio de observá-la parecer totalmente confusa sobre o jogo, inclinando-se para perguntar para Rosalie o que diabos estava acontecendo quando ela não conseguia ver. Tanto quanto eu odiava encobrir as mechas vermelhas no seu cabelo que eram geralmente imperceptíveis sem o sol, eu dei a ela o meu boné e, Deus, ela cheirava tão fodidamente incrível, como chocolate e _Céu_ e garota. E, inferno se eu não estava percebendo coisas como sapatos e cheiros femininos e as mechas e a beleza fodidamente natural.

_Derrube-me à morte agora... talvez eu seja gay, afinal._

Eu a alimentei com batatas fritas e roubei o seu sorvete. Ela era bonita quando ria, nós dois assistindo ao caos que nos rodeava na mesa. Juro que era como se fôssemos os únicos que não estivessem prestes a explodir. Bem, deixe-me reformular isso. Eu estava sempre prestes a explodir, mas por uma razão completamente diferente de todos juntos.

Mas se eu tivesse alguma dúvida, elas foram sepultadas esta tarde. Bella retribuía meus sentimentos por ela. Ela soprou-me outro beijo quando foi embora. Ela mal conseguiu falar quando eu perguntei se ela queria caminhar comigo até a casa de Paul. Minha mãe disse que ela estava apaixonada por mim e, enquanto tudo isso me deixou fodidamente em êxtase... isso me fez querer vomitar minhas tripas. Como diabos eu diria a ela?

_Então, B, hum, eu gosto de você e você gosta de mim, mas não podemos estar juntos até 20 de junho... da porra do ano que vem, então, vamos ser amigos pelos próximos 21 meses. E eu não vou lhe dizer por quê. Oh, e eu apreciaria se você não falasse, olhasse ou tocasse em quaisquer outros caras até lá, porque eu vou quebrar os rostos fodidos deles. Obrigado..._

_Porra._

Eu estava estressando sobre esse grande momento. A única coisa que eu queria, tê-la sentindo o que eu sentia, e isso estava me deixando enjoado pra caralho. Ela ainda não tinha sequer confirmado isso, mas minha mãe disse que ela sabia apenas pelo modo como Bella olhava para mim. Bella estava tão apaixonada como eu estava. Por que eu não vi isso?

Abrindo o saco para tomar um profundo cheiro primeiro, eu então escondi o Ziplock cheio de maconha no bolso do meu casaco interno e coloquei três já perfeitamente enrolados em um maço de Marlboro, substituindo três cigarros. O cheiro da maconha me acalmou e, honestamente, eu não podia esperar para fumar. Eu precisava desesperadamente dar o fora da casa antes dos meus irmãos idiotas saírem e minha mãe começar a embarcar em seu ritual de tirar fotos dos eventos escolares. Ficar ali parado observando simplesmente me faria sentir-me estúpido e mais envergonhado do que eu já estava por não ser capaz de participar da noite como era. Por não ser capaz de ser o que eu deveria ser para Bella.

Eu já podia ouvir a música retumbando e os gracejos entre os quartos deles. Meus dentes curvaram sobre o meu lábio superior distraidamente enquanto eu debatia o que diabos eu deveria fazer. Não estava chovendo e eu provavelmente poderia sair sem o meu carro, ou apenas dirigir sem rumo como um maldito imbecil perdedor.

A música no som de Emmett me lembrou que eu não tinha usado meu violão desde que eu tinha deixado Chicago. Eu simplesmente não tinha o desejo de tocar até recentemente, e mesmo assim eu estava hesitante sobre trazer algo do meu passado para fora, temendo que isso pudesse evocar a ressurreição de Eddie Masen.

Hesitantemente, deslizei a caixa preta de debaixo da cama, abrindo a tampa para me certificar de que ainda estava intacta da mudança. O estojo era espanado pelo menos uma vez por semana, mas eu nunca me aventurei no interior até hoje. Vovó e Vovô tinham dado um a cada um de nós a alguns Natais, sempre procurando nutrir o nosso potencial cultural. Em e Jazz ainda tocavam os deles regularmente. Vovó e Vovô ficariam completamente decepcionados sabendo que eu tinha desistido disso também. Eu fiz uma nota mental para ligar para eles amanhã à tarde para dizer olá, desde que eu não estivesse de ressaca.

Apaguei a luz no meu quarto, deixando as portas da varanda destrancadas para que eu pudesse voltar para dentro facilmente mais tarde. Enroscando o gancho da calça em torno dos meus dedos, agarrei meu casaco e o estojo do violão, parando no quarto de Jasper. Ele estava em sua cueca boxer, balançando sua bunda para uma música totalmente exagerada de Black Eyed Peas enquanto penteava seu cabelo com os dedos e fazia caretas de beijos para si mesmo no espelho.

"Mano... obrigado." Ele disse genuinamente quando estendeu as mãos para as minhas calças Armani nunca usadas como se fosse um velho amigo. Ele poderia ter comprado calças para si mesmo, mas elas eram edições limitadas e eu comprei o último par online. Eu estava me sentindo fodidamente generoso, talvez porque eu estivesse grato que ele não estava levando Bella com ele. "Ei, anime-se, homem... pelo menos suas calças estão indo. Talvez elas terão sorte e acabarão enroladas no chão em algum lugar." Ele sorriu como um idiota comedor de merda, vestindo as calças e agarrando sua virilha no espelho. Filho da puta do caralho.

Sim, isso é útil.

"Juro por Deus, se você deixar esperma de Jazzy no meu Armani, eu vou castrá-lo. Traga-as lavadas à seco antes de devolvê-las para mim, por favor." Eu atirei enquanto ele revirava seus olhos.

"Ei, você está vindo para a casa de Paul por volta do que, dez horas?" Ele perguntou. Eu apenas assenti, virando-me para sair pela porta. Sentei-me no degrau mais alto das escadas rindo e calçando minhas botas enquanto Jazz e Em começaram a se insultar outra vez.

"Em, cara, você tem alguma camisinha que eu poderia usar, mano? Eu estou sem." Papai olhou para mim do final das escadas, balançando a cabeça. Eu não poderia dizer se ele estava orgulhoso de que pelo menos dois dos seus rapazes estavam recebendo algum, ou se estava totalmente enojado com a falta gritante de discrição. "Não, eu preciso da porra da gigante".

Porra da Gigante... você deseja. "Muito seguro de si aí, Prego." Eu gritei para Jazz, balançando minha cabeça em repulsa. Quem diabos ele estava tentando enganar?

"Eu, eu não a convidei para ir ao baile pela sua conversa estimulante." Ele gritou de volta.

"Sim, hoje no restaurante provou isso." Jasper riu, sabendo que ele estava apenas levando esta garota para sair para entrar em suas calças. Ele era um fodido grosseiro. E parte de mim estava com ciúmes, eu não vou mentir. Ele tinha todas essas opções, liberdades, escolhas das quais ele aproveitava completamente e eu não acho que ele apreciava nada disso.

Vesti o meu casaco cinza de botões, recém-libertado da limpeza mais ambientalmente segura e corri escada abaixo. Papai deu um tapinha no meu ombro, entregando-me um punhado de notas de 20 e disse, "Seja bom esta noite." Eu assenti, agradecendo a ele, dirigindo-me à saída da cozinha. Mamãe estava no balcão mexendo com sua câmera digital. Ela sussurrou que eu estava bonito e me disse que me amava quando eu abaixei para beijar sua bochecha.

A lua estava enorme e cheia; branco fantasmagórico deslizando para dentro e fora das nuvens, enquanto lançava sombras longas e luminescentes sobre as árvores. Eu saí para a calçada pensando que talvez eu andaria até o rio nos fundos por alguma inspiração. A luz da lua refletindo sobre a água seria bonita. Quando tomei o caminho para baixo, eu parei de repente, mudando de direção, percebendo que a única inspiração que eu realmente queria precisaria vir diretamente da fonte. Na casa da árvore eu podia ver o quarto de Bella muito mais perto do que eu poderia da minha varanda, mas quando cheguei lá, a janela dela estava escura.

A casa da árvore parecia estranha à luz brilhante, quase intimidadora. O gay fodido em mim escolheu sentar do lado de fora e plantei minha bunda no balanço amarelo de Bella, desbloqueando o estojo e levantando o violão para o meu colo. Eu dedilhei um pouco, ajustando o instrumento, já que não havia sido tocado em mais de um ano.

Havia a porra de uma música na minha cabeça que esteve persistente por uma semana, e eu sabia que queria colocá-la para fora. Era tão malditamente Bella e eu que não era sequer engraçado. Eu cantei as letras de _Iris_ suaves e baixas, engolido pelo significado e a relevância para as minhas próprias emoções, enquanto os toques das cordas contra meus dedos enchiam meu corpo com paz. Encontrei-me esquecendo a ansiedade e o nervosismo, e me acalmando, quase derretendo na música.

Até que ouvi o repentino som ímpar de chocalho e um baque seguido por um distintamente feminino, "Oh, merda!" que todo, por sinal, me fez pular e soltar o meu violão do meu colo. Meu coração estava batendo alto no meu peito.

"Jesus, porra, Bella!" Eu bati, mais penetrante do que eu deveria quando endireitei o instrumento de volta em meus joelhos. Ela visivelmente deu um passo atrás pela expressão em seu rosto, e eu suavizei a minha voz, "Você me assustou completamente".

"Sinto muito. Eu vim aqui para deixar as provisões e ouvi você. Eu não queria interromper." Ela inclinou-se timidamente contra uma árvore com a alça da sua bolsa pendurada em torno do seu braço enquanto segurava um cobertor e o culpado do chocalho ofensivo e baque. Em seus braços estava um pacote enorme de M&M. O sorriso no meu rosto realmente doeu, era tão malditamente grande. Era parcialmente pela presença inesperada dela e em parte pelos lanches que ela veio sustentando.

Eu balancei a cabeça em direção aos seus braços. "O que você tem aí?"

Seu rosto se iluminou enquanto ela possessivamente agarrou a bolsa contra o seu peito, rindo presunçosamente. "Doces." Com o meu dedo eu silenciosamente acenei para ela se aproximar. Ela se sentou no balanço ao meu lado, colocando o cobertor e saco para baixo em seu colo, colocando sua bolsa na grama ao lado dela. Ela estava tão fodidamente linda ao luar com a névoa azulada lançando um efeito de halo em seu cabelo. Ela usava jeans apertado e botas pretas de cano alto até o joelho, que parecia muito desconfortável. Pela pequena abertura do seu casaco, eu pude ver que seus seios perfeitos foram empurrados juntos e emoldurados pelo decote V da sua camisa de baixo preta. Peitos fodidamente perfeitos, ela tinha.

"Belo casaco." Ela disse rindo.

"Obrigado. Quando você me disse que tinha um casaco cinza de botões eu achei que era engraçado".

"Você pode pegar emprestado o meu gorro e luvas combinando a qualquer momento." Ela comentou com um sorriso.

"Sério, você acha que eles ficariam bem em mim?" Revirei meus olhos.

"Eu não tinha ideia que você tocava violão. Você pode tocar alguma outra coisa?" Ela perguntou. Eu não estava preparado para uma plateia e, sinceramente, eu estava tão fora de prática que eu realmente não queria que ela me ouvisse tocando até que eu estivesse bem sintonizado.

Eu arrastei meus pés, empurrando o balanço ligeiramente para trás. "Uh... eu estou realmente enferrujado... não tenho tocado em um longo tempo".

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Você soou incrível para mim... sua voz é... linda." Ela olhou para o chão quase envergonhada pela sua admissão.

"Tudo bem... mas eu terei que cobrar de você." Eu disse, desviando o olhar para baixo quando comecei a dedilhar distraidamente.

"Cobrar de mim?" Ela gritou, jogando sua cabeça para trás. "Tipo em dólares?"

"Não, tipo em doces." Eu respondi. Ela riu, o som enviando calafrios pela minha espinha e direto para a minha virilha. Graças ao fodido senhor que eu me masturbei duas vezes, ou eu provavelmente teria conseguido bolas azuis. Ela abriu o saco, entregando-o para mim. Peguei um pequeno punhado, jogando um pouco de cada vez em minha boca.

"Algum pedido?"

"Eu não sei. Algo atual?" Seu rosto amassou enquanto ela pensava sobre isso. Comecei a dedilhar uma das poucas músicas atuais que eu sabia que podia tirar facilmente. Eu sempre tinha sido capaz de tirar uma música e traduzi-la diretamente no teclado do piano, e eu tinha praticamente a mesma habilidade com o violão. Eu estava meio envergonhado de cantar na frente de Bella, mas ela parecia tão ansiosa e entusiasmada com a coisa toda, eu realmente não podia dizer não para ela. Eu nunca queria dizer não a ela para nada, nunca.

As primeiras palavras saíram ásperas após o chocolate, então eu parei e limpei minha garganta, reiniciando.

_**Well I was moving at the speed of sound..  
>Head-spinning, couldn't find my way around, and<br>Didn't know that I was going down  
>Yeah, yeah.<strong>_

Eu estava me movendo na velocidade do som.  
>Cabeça girando, não conseguia encontrar o meu caminho, e<br>Não sabia que eu estava indo para baixo  
>Yeah, Yeah<p>

Seu sorriso era enorme e eu tentei não fazer contato visual com ela enquanto eu me concentrava nas letras. Eu errei duas vezes, mas ela e eu rimos sobre isso. Meus dedos estavam tremendo, embora tocar ainda fosse reconfortante o suficiente. Quando eu terminei, ela bateu palmas e jogou um punhado de doces para mim quando deslizei o violão de volta em seu estojo.

"O que, eu sou a porra de um músico inglês? Você está me recompensando?" Eu perguntei de brincadeira quando peguei um pouco de doces na minha mão. Ela encolheu os ombros, rindo como uma menininha. Tenho certeza que ela estava nervosa também. Tirei o maço de cigarros do meu bolso, deslizando o baseado.

"Você quer fumar?"

Ela balançou a cabeça ardentemente, batendo suas palmas juntas. "Oh, espere, eu tenho algo para você!" Bella se virou, agarrando sua bolsa do chão enquanto a vasculhava. Ela apareceu com um pequeno objeto com um minúsculo laço vermelho em cima. Ela o estendeu para mim, pacientemente esperando que eu o pegasse dela. Eu o peguei dela hesitantemente, perguntando-me o que diabos era aquilo e por que ela estaria me dando um presente. Virando-o em minhas mãos, eu não pude realmente descobrir o que era. A luz do seu celular piscou acesa enquanto ela o segurava sobre a palma da minha mão. Seu perfume era completamente perturbador enquanto o cheiro de chocolate do seu cabelo escovava meu braço e eu tentei prestar atenção em tudo, exceto nela. Eu estava falhando miseravelmente.

"É um isqueiro e um jogo." Ela arrancou o laço vermelho do topo, apontando para o cartucho de plástico. "Veja... você pressiona o botão vermelho e as bolas levantam. Você tem que colocá-las nos sulcos de cores correspondentes." Ela sorriu orgulhosamente, movendo seu balanço para trás um pé. O meu olhar no meu rosto deve tê-la confundido, porque seu sorriso caiu. "Você está sempre brincando com o seu isqueiro. Eu achei que você gostaria disso".

"B, isso é tão impressionante que eu não consigo sequer falar neste momento. Obrigado." Eu disse, realmente querendo dizer isso. Apertei o botão, observando as bolas voarem pelo líquido, hipnotizado não só pela novidade do isqueiro, mas pelo pensamento dela. Ela riu, feliz que eu gostei, eu acho. Eu olhei para ela, encontrando o seu olhar, que ela segurou por um momento antes da sua mão voar para a sua boca mastigando suas unhas.

_Eu gostaria de poder fodidamente beijá-la agora._

Usei meu novo isqueiro para acender o baseado, tomando uma tragada forte dele antes de entregar a ela. Eu a observei inalar a fumaça, segurá-la em seus pulmões por um minuto e depois soprar a fumaça no ar refrescante da noite. Ela era tão perfeita que doía. Passamos o baseado de um lado a outro algumas vezes até que Bella anunciou que estava "muito fodidamente chapada", no ponto em que eu descartei a sujeira. Bella e eu ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, apreciando a dormência e o zumbido quando ela começou a cantar distraidamente a música de Daughtry que toquei para ela.

"Você canta realmente bem." Eu disse seriamente. Sua voz era suave e alta. Ela olhou para mim revirando seus olhos. "Sua voz é bonita".

_Assim como o resto de você._

"Eu não posso cantar uma merda, E." Ela disse secamente. Era inteiramente e fodidamente possível que ela não poderia cantar, mas eu estava cego por aquilo que eu sentia por ela. "Eu vi Emmett saindo antes. Ele estava bonito. Rosalie estará fora da sua mente hoje à noite. Assim como Alice, agora que penso nisso. Deve ser uma dança divertida." Ela riu sarcasticamente. Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, irritado com o fato de que ela havia dito que Em estava bonito. Quero dizer, sim, ele era um cara fodidamenete bonito, mas ela não tinha que trazer isso à tona. Descartei o comentário acima, percebendo que eu estava sendo um idiota.

"Sim, após o fiasco amigável de hoje, estou quase lamentando estar perdendo toda a ação. Mas eu vou dar a você um relatório completo sobre o resultado pela perspectiva dos rapazes amanhã." Eu ri.

"Então, Jasper realmente gosta de Makenna, ou ele está apenas saindo com ela pela sua inteligência?"

"Uh... o que você acha? Jazz é um idiota quando se trata de garotas, mas eu tenho certeza que é tudo um tipo de mecanismo de defesa para não se machucar. Ele tinha uma namorada séria em Chicago..."

"Emily." Ela apontou. Eu atirei um olhar chocado para ela. "Sim, Jasper me contou tudo sobre ela. Eu fiquei surpresa. Quero dizer, Jasper não parece ser um tipo de cara de uma garota só. Alice não tem uma chance no inferno depois dela, tem?"

Eu exalei, encolhendo meus ombros. "Eu não sei, B." Ela assentiu, girando seu balanço ao redor. "Você não tem água em sua bolsa gigante, não é? Tenho a pior boca seca." Eu disse com uma rouquidão da minha voz enquanto a minha garganta, língua e boca estavam tão malditamente secas que eu estava me xingando por não planejar com antecedência.

Ela parou de rodopiar seu balanço para pesquisar sua bolsa. "Não, chapinha, base... fita dos peitos... nada de água. Aqui está um chiclete, no entanto." Peguei o chiclete dela, deslizando-o em minha boca. Muito melhor.

Perguntei com uma sobrancelha arqueada, "Fita dos peitos? Eu quero mesmo saber?"

"Eu ajudei Alice a ficar pronta... imaginando que ela poderia precisar segurar aqueles meninos maus." Ela riu. Jesus, deve ser foda ser uma garota. "Ei, E... onde está a mãe de Jasper e Emmett? Ele estava falando sobre a mãe dele no outro dia, e eu nunca tenho certeza se ele quer dizer a mãe dele biológica, ou a sua mãe. Quero dizer, não é da minha conta, então você não tem que me dizer, eu só me senti estranha em perguntar para ele." Eu debati por um segundo contar a ela, porque eu não tinha certeza se era o meu lugar. Não era uma grande coisa, e eu sabia que se ela perguntasse para Jasper, ele diria a ela sem perguntar. Eles eram tão pequenos quando isso aconteceu que nenhum deles dificilmente se lembrava dela.

"A mãe deles, Elizabeth, morreu há muito tempo. Jasper tinha cerca de dois anos e Em talvez três anos e meio, eu acho." Olhei para cima apertando meus olhos enquanto tentava lembrar a idade exata deles. Eu tinha ouvido a história apenas algumas vezes, já que Elizabeth não era mencionada frequentemente em torno da casa.

"Uau, eles eram apenas bebês".

"Sim, ela estava no quintal com eles e simplesmente desmaiou em uma tarde. Ela teve a porra de um aneurisma cerebral e morreu, tipo, exatamente ali. Graças a Deus um vizinho viu o que aconteceu, caso contrário, Em e Jasper... bem, quem sabe o que teria acontecido com eles. Meu pai estava trabalhando em turnos estranhos no hospital, então ele não deveria estar em casa até a noite seguinte. Você pode imaginar duas crianças pequenas sozinhas por tanto tempo?" Estremeci ao pensar nisso. A mão de Bella foi sobre a sua boca, enquanto ela ficava sentada atordoada.

"Oh meu Deus. Carlisle tinha dois filhos pequenos para cuidar de tudo sozinho?"

Apertei meus lábios, segurando um sorriso. "Bem, não sozinho... minha mãe... era uma espécie de babá deles".

"Não... seu pai estava _com _a babá?" Ela zombou, parecendo muito surpresa. "Oh, desculpe, eu não quis dizer... eu não percebi que é como eles se conheceram".

Eu balancei a minha mão com desdém. "Ele conheceu Esme logo após Elizabeth falecer. É realmente uma história engraçada. Um..." Virei-me no balanço para ficar de frente para ela. "Você quer ouvir isso ou..." Eu perguntei timidamente, sem saber se ela ainda dava importância sobre como meus pais se conheceram. Quando ela assentiu com entusiasmo revirando seus olhos, eu continuei.

"Eu tinha ficado realmente doente... a gripe, e isso finalmente se transformou em pneumonia. Mamãe levou-me para a Emergência, e porque ela não tinha seguro, eles estavam tentando fazê-la ir para outro hospital do outro lado da cidade. Mas Carlisle era um residente lá e não a deixou ir embora. Ele basicamente salvou minha vida".

"Quantos anos você tinha?" Ela perguntou.

"Cerca de um ano e meio".

"Deus, você era tão pequeno." Ela disse com os olhos arregalados.

"Bem, minha mãe estava sozinha, trabalhando e tentando ir para a faculdade com um bebê e mal conseguindo fazer isso. Ela não tinha ideia de como cuidar de um bebê e ela estava fazendo o melhor que podia. A família dela meio que a chutou para fora, então..."

"Espere, a própria família dela a chutou para fora? Eu pensei que só acontecia nos filmes".

Eu ri sombriamente. "Não, na vida real também, B. A família dela tinha um restaurante na costa do Maine... cidade turística. Eles esperavam que ela assumisse, você sabe, mantivesse o negócio na família, e ela não queria fazer parte disso... obviamente, quero dizer, suas habilidades culinárias são uma merda. Quando ela foi para a faculdade de arte em Chicago, eles não a ajudaram a pagar por isso, então, você sabe, ela teve que trabalhar muito apenas para sobreviver. Ela veio para casa naquele verão e estava trabalhando no restaurante e é aí que ela conheceu meu pai... Edward".

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram e seu lábio foi sugado para os seus dentes, obviamente fascinada pela história. Surpreendentemente não era difícil... falar sobre a minha história para Bella. Eu queria que ela soubesse sobre mim, tanto quanto eu poderia contar a ela, de qualquer maneira.

"Segundo a minha mãe, ele era como esse moleque rico e mimado que pertencia à multidão do clube de campo. Minha mãe e suas amigas estavam saindo na praia uma noite e eles se conheceram lá. Ela e Edward passaram a porra de um final de semana juntos, e um mês depois ela descobriu que estava grávida. Quando ela entrou em contato com ele, ele basicamente disse a ela que não queria nada com ela ou comigo ou..." Eu verifiquei a expressão de Bella. Eu nunca tinha contado a história antes em voz alta, na verdade, e apenas um punhado de pessoas sabia como era o conto da minha paternidade. "Ele nem sequer acreditou que o bebê era dele, o idiota do caralho. Quero dizer, minha mãe disse que ela não tinha intenção de casar com ele, ela mal o conhecia, mas ele enviou a ela um cheque e disse para ela se livrar do problema." Bella ofegou, claramente horrorizada.

"Isso não me incomoda porque, sinceramente, eu sei quem é o meu pai, e não é Edward Masen. Eu só queria que ela não tivesse me dado o nome dele. Eu acho que ela se arrepende disso também, mas talvez ela tenha pensado que ele mudaria de ideia se ele soubesse que eu era seu xará, ou algo assim." Bella ficou sentada ali com a boca entreaberta. Peguei meu maço de cigarros, oferecendo-lhe um. Depois de acender os dois, eu entreguei um para ela.

"Então, o que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou, dando um sopro. Eu exalei uma explosão de fumaça grossa e cinzenta, e quando se dissipou, vi que seu olhar estava trancado intensamente no meu rosto. Eu estava feliz que nada disso me afetou, porque a última coisa que eu queria era parecer fraco com a emoção. Eu estava derramando toda a minha vida a uma garota que eu conhecia há menos de duas semanas, mas, por algum motivo, senti que podia confiar nela implicitamente. O olhar em seus olhos e o que ela fazia ao meu coração me diziam que estava tudo bem, que ela não trairia meus segredos.

"Bem, minha mãe ficou comigo, obviamente, e quando a família dela descobriu que ela estava grávida _dele_, eles ficaram furiosos... praticamente e fodidamente a deserdaram. Eles eram trabalhadores braçais irlandeses católicos, e você não fica grávida do filho de um empresário duvidoso metade-italiano e metade-quem-sabe e fica preso na alta sociedade de Nova York. Ela os envergonhou. Minha mãe foi embora para voltar para a faculdade, deu à luz a mim sete meses mais tarde e lutou duro. As poucas vezes em que ela entrou em contato com eles, seus pais nunca sequer lhe ofereceram sua ajuda, ou sequer perguntaram a ela sobre mim, seu neto bastardo".

"Eu sinto muito, E." Ela disse suavemente, cheia de compaixão e tristeza enquanto mordia seu lábio. Seus olhos, mesmo à luz do luar, eram enormes piscinas de chocolate escuro, e cheios de tristeza. Eu não queria que a minha garota ficasse triste, especialmente por minha causa.

"Honestamente, isso não me incomoda. Quero dizer, eu nunca conheci nenhum deles, e eu tenho a família de Carlisle, de qualquer maneira. Ele é tudo que eu algum dia conheci, por isso não faz muita diferença para mim. Ele é meu pai, a família dele é a minha família. O que me incomoda é como aquele idiota, Edward, pôde fazer isso com a minha mãe. Eu entendo que ele mal a conhecia, mas ele sabia que ela manteve o bebê e nem sequer se preocupou em entrar em contato com ela".

"Então, você nunca o conheceu?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça que não. Eu debati contar a ela sobre a pequena viagem que fiz para Nova York no ano passado, mas eu sabia que isso envolveria uma informação muito mais detalhada do que eu estava pronto para divulgar. Passos de bebê. "Bem, quando eu estava no hospital eles precisavam conhecer o histórico da família e essas coisas... minha mãe não tinha ideia sobre o meu lado paterno. Quero dizer, o nome dele está na minha certidão de nascimento, mas ele nunca sequer me viu. Ela entrou em contato com Edward após o imbecil se esquivar das suas ligações por dois dias, e depois de uma grande quantidade de merda de um lado a outro, ele fez o seu advogado pedir um exame de DNA, que evidentemente confirmou que eu era filho dele".

"Mas ele nunca chegou a ver você? Nem mesmo uma vez?" A voz de Bella estava cheia de incredulidade. "Como é que você pode não querer ver seu filho?" Ela balançou a cabeça, distraidamente mordendo seu lábio novamente. A uma curta distância, o som pesado do baixo permeou o ar, indicando que a festa tinha começado. Eu não tinha percebido quanto tempo tínhamos ficado conversando.

"Ela enviou uma foto para ele quando eu tinha poucos meses de idade, mas o pedaço de merda não respondeu. Eu sou a cara dele. A única coisa que eu herdei da minha mãe foi a cor do cabelo. Era tão fodidamente óbvio... Enfim, após o teste de paternidade, ele começou a enviar esses cheques enormes de pensão uma vez por ano. Minha mãe acha que é apenas uma espécie de pagamento em troca de deixá-lo fora disso, e parte disso é a culpa. Mas ele tinha ouvido que ela se casou com Carlisle, e ela acha que ele tem medo que ela finalmente tivesse recursos financeiros para garantir um bom advogado que pudesse arrebanhar ainda mais dele. Ele é um idiota fodido, não importa o quê. Eu quase não quero pegar o dinheiro, mas eu acho que ele deve a ela por deixá-la lutando todos esses anos".

"Então, espere... Carlisle foi o seu médico? Como sua mãe..."

"Oh, certo. Hmmm, bem, ele pagou a conta do hospital e minha mãe se recusou a aceitar a caridade. Então, em troca, ele ofereceu a ela um lugar para morar e um emprego como babá de Jasper e Emmett. Ela terminou a faculdade eventualmente e eu acho que o que quer que aconteça entre duas pessoas, aconteceu entre eles. Eles se casaram quando eu tinha cinco anos. Minha mãe diz que foi o destino que me fez juntá-los, e que eles são almas gêmeas ou alguma coisa estúpida." Encolhi meus ombros, xingando-me por rebaixar tanto a ideia de destino. Eu não sei se eu necessariamente acreditava em todas as besteiras sobre o destino e o que não era, mas eu definitivamente tinha uma forte crença em forças sobrenaturais trabalhando a favor e contra nós.

"Uau, isso foi... uau. Então, sua mãe era jovem quando teve você?"

"Dezenove." Dezenove fodidos anos com uma criança e sem dinheiro, sem família, nada.

"Minha mãe tinha 18 anos. Ela ficou grávida de mim no baile de formatura." Ela disse com as sobrancelhas levantadas. "Acredito que a história é que eles ficaram tão perdidos na véspera do Ano Novo que se esqueceram de usar camisinha. Legal, certo?"

Eu ri, balançando minha cabeça. "Você sabe, nossos pais devem ser modelos fodidos. Se eles alguma vez reclamarem sobre nós fazermos algo ruim, você sabe que foi suas próprias faltas imprudentes." Meu telefone zumbiu no meu bolso. Era Jasper.

"Eu." Eu podia ouvir a música e risadas ao fundo, e a leve fala confusa da voz de Jasper.

"Mano, você está em seu caminho? Deixei minha maconha em casa." Ele já estava bêbado.

Olhei para Bella, que estava de volta a rodopiar ao redor em seu balanço. Sorri para ela - ela se comportava, falava e se vestia como uma jovem adulta, mas eu fodidamente amava a menininha que vinha espreitar para brincar de vez em quando.

"Sim, nós estamos no nosso caminho agora." Eu desliguei com Jasper e peguei meu estojo do violão. "Você está pronta para irmos até lá?" Ela levantou, subindo a escada de corda para a casa da árvore, em seguida despejando todas as coisas dela lá dentro.

Entreguei a ela o estojo do violão, sobre o qual ela fingiu perder o aperto, e fiz uma careta para ela enquanto ela o deslizava para dentro cuidadosamente.

O som dos saltos de Bella ritmicamente clicava na calçada enquanto caminhávamos lado a lado pela rua mal iluminada. Eu tive que abrandar o meu ritmo para encontrar com o dela quando ela se queixou que suas pernas eram metade do tamanho das minhas e seus saltos eram três vezes mais altos. Cada centímetro de mim lutava para resistir colocar meu braço em volta da sua minúscula cintura, ou deslizar minha mão na dela. Eu queria tanto beijá-la, sentir seu corpo pressionado contra o meu da pior maneira.

_Eu odiava não ser capaz de fazer o que era natural._

_Eu fodidamente odiava Charlotte por tirar isso de mim._

Estávamos a menos de um quarteirão de distância e nenhum de nós disse uma palavra. Eu estava com medo da nossa conversa inadvertidamente ter colocado um amortecedor em seus espíritos, ou que ela estivesse deixando alguma coisa disso incomodá-la. "Você está bem? Você está quieta... para uma mudança." Eu sorri.

Ela sorriu, esticando sua língua para fora. "Eu estou bem. Essa conversa sobre seus pais foi simplesmente um pouco... pesada." Sim, eu sabia que estava pesando sobre ela. Ela era doce e boa e eu não deveria ter sobrecarregado sua inocência com o meu conto pateticamente triste do caralho.

"Sim, eu sei. Desculpe. Eu não queria matar o seu prazer".

"Não, está tudo bem. Eu estou... realmente honrada que você me disse coisas tão pessoais." Ela disse enquanto respirava com dificuldade. "E... você poderia desacelerar, por favor? Minhas panturrilhas estão me matando".

Eu diminuí o ritmo novamente, esquecendo-me que ela era tão pequena. Eu não tinha tido uma garota caminhando ao meu lado em muito tempo. "Desculpe por isso. Por que você usa essas botas se elas machucam você?"

"Elas só machucam quando estou correndo tentando manter-me com suas pernas longas. Qual é a pressa?"

"Sem pressa. Você sabe, eu estou surpreso que você pode mesmo andar nelas, considerando a sua... falta de jeito." Eu provoquei.

"Na verdade, eu sou menos sem jeito em saltos. Eu tenho que prestar mais atenção quando estou os usando, e alguma coisa sobre o arco do meu pé estar tão alto torna mais fácil de andar. Eu não sei".

Eu olhei para o seu rosto. "Você não é realmente sem jeito. Você sabe que eu só estou brincando quando eu a chamo assim, certo?"

"Sim, sim, eu sei. E você sabe que eu só estou brincando quando eu te chamo de esquisito, certo?"

"Você me chama de esquisito?" Eu perguntei.

"Por trás das suas costas, eu chamo." Eu parei mortalmente no meio da rua estreitando meus olhos para ela.

"Eu estou brincando!" Ela disse, jogando as mãos para o ar. "Caramba! Você não acha que eu tenho assuntos mais interessantes para discutir no meu tempo livre do que Edward Cullen?" Bella revirou seus olhos, sorrindo aquele sorriso brincalhão que me disse que ela de fato fala sobre mim com suas amigas.

O quarteirão estava lotado de carros em ambos os lados da rua, garotos segurando copos de plástico azuis e amarelos cheios com o que eu assumi que era a porcaria da cerveja quente de barril. Caminhamos ao longo da grama, evitando os carros que estavam acelerando passando com pressa para começar suas festas. Um olhar através da janela da sala e um breve olhar sobre o mar de cabeças flutuando por cima do quintal cercado me disse que a casa se encheu muito além da capacidade. Isso significava corpos de parede a parede prensados uns contra os outros. Não é exatamente um local ideal para uma pessoa como eu. Além disso, sem supervisão dos pais em uma vizinhança tão estreita, os policiais provavelmente estariam aqui desmantelando a celebração dentro de uma hora.

"Ei, Bella!" ... "Como está, Cullen?" Ben e Ângela estavam sentados em uma mesa de piquenique na entrada do pátio lotado. Bella e Ângela se abraçaram, enquanto Bella ficou para trás, admirando e elogiando a roupa de Ângela. Eu disse a Ângela que ela estava linda, em seguida Ben e eu conversamos besteiras sobre quão fodidamente ruim foi o baile, e ele me informou que Emmett e Kim ganharam como rei e rainha do baile. Naquele exato momento, Bella e eu olhamos um para o outro fazendo caretas, sabendo que havia uma porrada de drama que seria o resultado desse baile.

Meus olhos vasculharam a festa procurando por Jasper para que eu pudesse dar-lhe a maconha e pegar bebidas para nós. Bella subiu em cima da mesa de piquenique, procurando por cima das cabeças no quintal. Ela ficou tão fodidamente quente esticada nas pontas dos seus pés.

"Jasper e Makenna, e... vadias sortidas." Ela apontou para o outro lado do quintal. Seu dedo se moveu na direção oposta ao balanço. "Muitos jogadores de futebol e Emmett usando uma coroa perto do barril... uau... Alice e Alec... dando uns amassos, com as mãos dele na bunda dela... não vejo Rose em lugar nenhum..." Bella pulou da mesa, e eu teria amado ter estendido a minha mão para ela, ajudando-a a descer, mas eu fiquei ali parado acendendo um cigarro em vez disso, como um grande idiota de merda sem consideração.

"Eu vou encontrar Rose e ver se ela precisa de uma... conversa de garotas, ou algo assim. Você vai ficar aqui?" Eu assenti e sorri enquanto Mike e Tyler vieram falando incessantemente, mas eu quase não ouvi nada que eles disseram. Eu estava muito perdido em Bella e Ângela tecendo através do imenso mar de pessoas enquanto elas desapareciam na multidão. Eu estava irracionalmente preocupado com ela, embora eu soubesse que não deveria estar.

Terminei meu cigarro e fiz uma curta caminhada com os caras até o barril, discretamente tentando evitar o contato feminino no processo. Emmett estava completamente bêbado, cercado por toda a sua equipe que também estava beligeranemente com cara de merda e fodidamente sem camisa. Na cabeça de Em havia uma enorme coroa dourada e ele estava usando uma fodida faixa branca brilhante com orgulho em seu definido torso nu.

Ele jogou um braço em volta do meu ombro, gritando, "Meu irmãozinho! Vocês sabem o quanto eu fodidamente amo esse menino? Deus, esse menino é a merda. Olhe esta cara bonita." Ele apertou minhas bochechas forte antes de plantar um grande beijo filho da puta molhado e desleixado na minha bochecha, que agora não apenas agravou os rumores de eu sendo gay, como acrescentou incesto a isso também.

Emmett ficava realmente muito carinhoso quando bebia cerveja. Vodca, por outro lado, era um Emmett totalmente diferente. Eu me encolhi, envergonhado com a atenção, mas assentindo com gratidão quando alguém me entregou um copo de cerveja coberto de espuma.

"Parabéns, Em. Você merece isso." Eu disse, dando tapinhas nas costas dele. A cerveja estava gelada e eu a engoli, saboreando o efeito imediato de matar a sede.

"Onde está Sininho?" Ele perguntou, entregando-me um outro copo cheio de cerveja.

"Procurando Rosalie".

Emmett revirou seus olhos e gemeu. "Ela não está aqui ainda." Ele bateu no bolso de trás, onde seu telefone estava escondido. "Eu tenho meus espiões trabalhando, e nenhum sinal dela. Ela está chateada comigo por fodidamente beijar Kim e essas coisas na pista de dança... na frente de todos".

Eu grunhi, balançando minha cabeça para o meu irmão idiota. "Você a beijou?"

"Ah, só um beijinho na bochecha. Mas ela ainda está chateada. Serve a ela diretamente por vir com Jared".

Eu ri. "Estou me sentindo bem demais para lidar com essa merda, Em... eu não quero nem fodendo saber sobre isso agora. Escute, se eu não vir você, chegue em casa em segurança, ok?" Eu disse, virando-me para sair.

Ele agarrou meu bíceps, puxando-me de volta para ele. "Ei, Edward." Ele gaguejou quando me virou para encará-lo. Seus olhos estavam espantosamente intensos quando ele trouxe seu rosto muito próximo, a proximidade quase desconfortável. "Eu te amo. Sério. Eu não posso esperar para ver você finalmente ficar com aquela garota. Eu não posso fodidamente esperar." Sua voz era baixa o suficiente e ninguém estava prestando muita atenção em nós agora que um dos caras estava bebendo cerveja avidamente com desenfreado entusiasmo para a sua plateia.

_Eu fodidamente também._

Eu assenti, sorrindo para ele. "Divirta-se você, amigo. Eu vou encontrar Bella." Peguei mais dois copos cheios de cerveja antes dos caras e eu voltarmos para a mesa de piquenique, parando algumas vezes para conversar com algumas pessoas da festa. Puxando meu telefone para fora, enviei uma mensagem para Bella.

_Onde você está?_

_Na fila 4 do banheiro. Já sente a minha falta?_

_Talvez. Mesa de piquenique perto do portão._

Connor me parou, abraçando-me e sussurrando no meu ouvido para perguntar se eu tinha alguma maconha comigo. Eu hesitantemente dei a ele o baseado no meu maço de Marlboro, avisando-o que ninguém deveria saber de onde veio isso, eu não era traficante, e não queria ser associado com o fornecimento de drogas para ninguém.

No momento em que cheguei à mesa, Jasper e Bella estavam lá. Ela estava bebendo uma cerveja e rindo histericamente sobre algo, enquanto Makenna olhava com uma expressão vazia.

Eu os cumprimentei com um olá, colocando o copo de cerveja sobre a mesa e apontando para Bella pegá-lo. Eu discretamente deslizei o saco de maconha no bolso da jaqueta de Jasper e então disse para Makenna que ela estava bonita em seu vestido vermelho. Seu rosto se iluminou e, na minha periferia, observei o próprio sorriso de Bella cair enquanto ela desviava o olhar para longe franzindo seus lábios.

Eu estava fodidamente chapado e bêbado pela ingestão rápida de dois copos de cerveja super enormes, mas, independentemente disso, eu sabia que algo estava errado. Ela estava incomodada pelo fato de que eu disse que Makenna estava bonita? Quero dizer, eu só disse isso porque ela era o encontro do meu irmão, e era verdade. Jasper estava inexpressivo e visivelmente irritado com alguma coisa. Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha para ele, mas ele balançou a cabeça minuciosamente antes de olhar para longe.

Eu suspirei alto, sabendo que esta seria uma longa noite de merda.

Eu me mudei para o outro lado de Bella, a centímetros de distância dela. Inclinando-me para sussurrar em seu ouvido, eu podia sentir seu perfume inebriante e isso quase me derrubou do meu equilíbrio. "Ei, o que há de errado? Tudo bem?"

Ela olhou para mim, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. No brilho das luzes brilhantes da varanda, seus olhos eram enormes e tão fodidamente marrons. Percebi pela primeira vez as pequenas manchas triangulares laranja e dourada que pontilhavam suas íris. Eles eram lindos.

Ela não respondeu à minha pergunta preocupada, mas olhou fixamente nos meus olhos até que eu tive que sorrir para quebrar a intensidade. Meus dedos se contraíram na supressão da resposta involuntária para tocar seu rosto. Eu estava disposto a apostar a porra do meu carro que sua pele seria como seda debaixo dos meus dedos.

Era fodidamente louco como meu coração batia com força enquanto uma onda de calor gritante tomava conta de mim. Não sexual, simplesmente fodidamente...emoção perturbadoramente primal com a concentração de uma onda filha da puta. Minha audição foi abruptamente desligada e tão rápido quanto um espirro nós estávamos de repente sozinhos no quintal... o silêncio ensurdecedor.

Apenas Bella e eu olhando um para o outro.

Esse foi o momento em que eu deveria tê-la beijado pela primeira vez.

De certa forma eu estava contente que eu não podia porque eu queria que o nosso primeiro beijo fosse doce e especial, e não no meio de um bando de idiotas bêbados no quintal lotado de alguém. Ela merecia muito mais do que isso. Lambi meus lábios e exalei, tomando um gole enorme de cerveja, o que fez o barulho voltar com o surpreendente volume.

Bella, provavelmente tendo a mesma reação bizarra, inalou uma respiração afiada e me pediu um cigarro, quebrando o momento intenso. Quase pareceu como se ela fosse chorar. Eu subi na borda da mesa de piquenique lotada, deslizando para trás até que eu estava apoiado sobre os meus joelhos com meus cotovelos. Estendendo a mão no meu bolso, eu peguei dois cigarros, acendi com o meu novo isqueiro e dei um para ela. Ela o colocou em sua boca antes de apoiar a bota no banco entre as minhas pernas. O joelho de Bella estava cerca de dois centímetros de distância da minha virilha.

Eu apenas a observei atentamente quando ela deslizou a perna da sua calça para cima e abriu o zíper da bota de couro preta para arrumar sua meia frouxa. A linha do seu corpo, estendida daquele jeito era fodidamente linda e o que eu não daria para ter aquele joelho jogado por cima do meu ombro com ela nua e molhada. Quando ambos os pés foram colocados firmemente no chão, ela jogou a cinza do lado dela, passando de um pé para outro. Abri minhas pernas amplamente, dizendo _foda-se _para mim mesmo enquanto meu pau crescia em minhas calças.

"Sente".

Seus olhos correram da minha virilha aos meus olhos, e depois de volta para a minha virilha novamente. Perguntei-me se ela tinha alguma ideia se eu estava duro, mas provavelmente não, porque o meu casaco estava cobrindo a maior parte de mim. Bella sentou-se entre as minhas pernas, nunca me tocando, apenas fumando seu cigarro em silêncio. Notei que ela estava sorrindo para nada e eu ri enquanto soprava anéis de fumaça grossos sobre sua cabecinha em perfeita sucessão. Ela era o meu doce anjo e merecia nada além de um halo. Se eu não pudesse dar-lhe qualquer coisa física, então eu poderia dar a ela a porra do meu coração... todas as partes confusas dele, de qualquer maneira. Se ela me tivesse.

Inclinei-me perto da sua orelha com a intenção de dizer a ela o quanto ela era bonita comparada a todas essas garotas, mas quando cheguei tão perto do seu cabelo, eu congelei, recuando de medo. Assim que eu atirei minha cabeça para cima, Alec deslizou no meio da multidão, apertando a mão da pequena Alice enquanto ele rebocava o corpo embriagado dela atrás dele. Nós nos cumprimentamos com os punhos, enquanto Jasper olhava para Alice estranhamente, puxando Makenna firmemente em seu peito. Alice estava destruída além da crença, sua maquiagem borrada e seu rabo de cavalo uma bagunça. Alec disse que ele a estava levando para casa antes que ela vomitasse em seus sapatos.

Foi pouco depois disso quando alguém gritou que a polícia havia sido chamada. O plano era para que todos se deslocassem para a Primeira Praia para retomar a festa. Corpos espalhados, motores de automóveis ligados e, em pouco tempo, o quintal era um mar de copos de plástico azuis e amarelos.

Bella e eu recusamos a oferta de Jasper para uma carona, já que preferimos caminhar para casa. Ela estava bêbada, rindo enquanto tentava caminhar em linha reta enquanto pessoas e carros passavam por nós ruidosamente. Ela quase tropeçou e eu ri dela quando, de repente, no gramado em um canto escuro, avistei um grupo de calouros empurrar um pequeno garoto ao redor. Eu podia ouvi-los xingando e o chamando de bicha fodida e homossexual, e toda a cena simplesmente me irritou.

"Porra. Bella, saia da rua e fique aqui." Eu pedi. Ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados enquanto eu espreitava sobre o grupo, segurando um dos agressores pela sua nuca.

Eu rosnei, "Deixe-o em paz, porra." Peguei o garoto, jogando-o para trás sobre a grama com um baque. Um garoto alto virou para mim, mas eu o atirei à minha direita, lançando-o em suas costas. Ele gemeu quando seu corpo fez contato com o solo. Pela minha periferia, eu notei uma pequena multidão assistindo nas proximidades.

"Mais alguém? Vamos lá, é tudo o que vocês, maricas, vão me dar?" Eu cuspi, enquanto os outros caras afastavam lentamente, o medo em seus olhos pela minha expressão semi-violenta. Eu não gostava de brigar, mas eu faria isso se tivesse que defender alguém que não podia se defender. O menino se levantou do chão, tropeçando para longe dos outros caras.

"Qual é o seu nome?" Eu perguntei ao garoto enquanto colocava meu braço ao redor do seu ombro.

Ele sussurrou, "Amun," e eu soube imediatamente que ele era o estudante de intercâmbio do Egito pelo seu sotaque.

Eu dirigi meu olhar de volta para os desgraçados trêmulos olhando para mim. "Se eu alguma vez vir vocês fodendo com Amun novamente, eu vou matar vocês. Vocês entenderam?" Cabeças assentiram freneticamente e corpos fugiram com medo. Eu sorri, acariciando as costas do garoto assustado. "Você está bem?" Eu perguntei. Ele balançou a cabeça que sim, seus olhos escuros estavam arregalados e assustados. Amun agradeceu-me rapidamente antes de correr pelo quarteirão como um morcego saindo do inferno.

Eu caminhei até Bella, que estava lá parada estupefata com a mão cobrindo sua boca. Encolhi os ombros balançando minha cabeça para continuar a caminhada. Ela disse o quanto foi corajoso e doce da minha parte, mas não era grande coisa, realmente. Eu gostei que ela achou que eu era uma espécie de herói para aquele garoto, no entanto, não vou mentir.

Segurei o portão para ela quando tomamos o caminho para a casa da árvore para recuperar nossos pertences. Bella disse que não estava completamente pronta para ir para casa e eu sinceramente fiquei feliz com isso, porque eu não estava pronto para a noite acabar também. Nós sentamos dentro da pequena casa escura, abrindo as janelas para permitir que a luz da lua entrasse. Ela ficava linda em qualquer luz, mas a da lua era de longe a mais radiante delas. Sua pele brilhava e seu cabelo parecia estranho, como uma auréola de azul suave coroando sua cabeça. Ela parecia um anjo.

Sentamos lado a lado, aproximadamente dois centímetros de distância enquanto Bella se aconchegou sob o cobertor. Nós conversamos e eu tremia quando a noite passou e a lua subia mais alta no céu, mudando as sombras. Bella jogou o cobertor em cima das minhas pernas quando chegou mais perto de mim. Seu calor capturado sob o tecido envolveu meu corpo e foi reconfortante e doce e o cheiro incrível, como ela.

Ela puxou seus joelhos até o queixo, apoiando o rosto no joelho enquanto colocava os braços ao redor das suas panturrilhas.

Bella sorriu para mim, sussurrando, "Obrigada por me contar sobre a sua mãe hoje à noite. Eu realmente me sinto honrada." Eu assenti, sorrindo para ela suavemente. Ela fechou seus olhos, enlaçando os dedos juntos como se rezando. Olhei para ela inclinando minha cabeça para o lado.

"B, o que você..." Bella levantou seu dedo indicador, dizendo-me _um minuto_. Um minuto ou algo assim mais tarde, ela fez o sinal da cruz com os dedos, abrindo os olhos e deitando sua bochecha de volta em seus joelhos.

"Você estava apenas rezando? Eu não sabia que você era religiosa." Eu comentei, bastante surpreso com a ação.

"Oh, eu não sou. É... é bobagem. Orações noturnas são algo que eu fazia com meu pai desde que eu era pequena. Quando fui morar com a minha mãe, foi a última coisa que ele me disse." Ela aprofundou sua voz para imitar Charlie. "'Bella, ouça a sua mãe, e não se esqueça de escovar os dentes e fazer suas orações à noite'. Isso me manteve sentindo próxima dele." Eu sorri, tentando evocar a imagem de uma Bella jovem.

"O que você diz?"

Ela riu, enfiando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. "Oh, hum... bem, eu sempre peço a Deus que abençoe todos que eu amo, e eu costumo pedir a Ele para cuidar das pessoas menos afortunadas do que eu. Hoje à noite eu pedi a ele para salvar o menininho do jornal que foi atingido com a bola rápida naquele jogo de baseball. Você ouviu sobre isso?" Eu assenti. "E então eu costumo agradecer-lhe pelas coisas que eu tenho e às vezes eu peço um favor." Ela encolheu os ombros enquanto eu sorri para ela em silêncio. Justamente quando eu achava que não poderia me apaixonar mais forte...

"E?" Ela disse. "Posso te perguntar uma coisa?" Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior, tomando uma respiração profunda, eu puxei minhas pernas para cima, imitando a sua posição. Eu estava realmente cansado pra caralho. A maconha e a cerveja tinham feito bem o seu trabalho e eu bocejei, balançando a cabeça que sim para a sua pergunta.

"Você é gay?" Ela deixou escapar em uma respiração rápida como se estivesse se preparando para fazer isso durante semanas. Senti um sorriso rastejar em minha boca e suprimi a vontade de rir alto. Eu não sei o que eu estava esperando que ela me perguntasse, mas certamente não era essa porra. Suponho que era inevitável que ela perguntasse, considerando os rumores que cercavam a minha questionável sexualidade. Embora eu percebesse que sua pergunta era por pura curiosidade, parte de mim estava esperando que ela estivesse perguntando porque queria saber por que eu não a tinha beijado ainda.

"Uh, não. Eu não sou gay".

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. "Bi?"

"Nem um pouco. Eu gosto de garotas".

_Eu gosto de você. Muito._

Seus lábios tremeram com uma exalação de ar, o que foi claramente um alívio, mas nenhum sorriso fez o seu caminho em seus lábios. Ela estava perturbada. Sua boca se abriu para falar novamente, mas ela a fechou, pressionando os lábios juntos enquanto pensava por um momento.

"Então por que você não..." Nossos olhos se encontraram quando ela fez uma pausa. Eu não tinha tirado os meus dela, mas seus olhos desviaram para longe desconfortavelmente antes de correrem para os meus, perfurando meu olhar. "Por que você não tem namorada?" Seu tom soou mais como um apelo do que uma pergunta.

Engolindo grossamente e inalando, eu me preparei para ganhar tempo para evocar uma resposta decente que eu pensei que temporariamente a acalmaria.

_Não agora, Bella, não esta noite, querida._

_Estou muito cansado e quero olhar para o seu belo rosto à luz do luar só mais um pouco antes de você saber a verdade e fugir de mim._

"É complicado." Eu sussurrei categoricamente, esperando que ela entendesse que eu não podia falar sobre isso ainda. Ela balançou a cabeça com um suspiro derrotado, virando-se para descansar o queixo no seu joelho. "Eu sei que todo mundo pensa isso... mas eu não posso sair por aí batendo em todos porque eles acham algo estúpido sobre mim." Parecia que ela queria perguntar outra coisa, e Deus sabe que eu queria lhe dizer a verdade, mas seus lábios esmagaram em uma linha apertada e sua cabeça descansou de volta em seu joelho. Ela estava cansada.

Ficamos em silêncio por um longo tempo, nenhum de nós falando ou se movendo. Eventualmente, seus olhos fizeram contato com os meus e ficamos olhando um para o outro por um tempo realmente longo pra caralho. Era o tipo de coisa que deveria ter sido estranha, mas não foi. Eu acho que nós dois tínhamos tanta coisa que precisávamos dizer um ao outro, mas tínhamos medo de falar o que estava em nossos corações e mentes.

Devemos ter cochilado depois disso, porque eu acordei com um sobressalto antes que eu percebesse que ainda estava fora na porra da casa da árvore. Eu tinha uma sede do inferno e estava grogue. Meu corpo estava quente, mas minhas mãos e rosto estavam frios. Bella tinha seu rosto pressionado contra o meu ombro. O topo da sua cabeça estava exatamente sob o meu queixo se eu me virasse em sua direção. Fiquei chocado e em pânico, e ao mesmo tempo exultante.

Inclinei-me ligeiramente, cheirando seu cabelo e seu perfume adormecido. Meus lábios roçaram sobre os fios de seda do seu cabelo fino. Ela cheirava doce e eu sabia que teria de descobrir o que a fazia ter o cheiro tão delicioso. Sua respiração era suave e firme no meu braço. Eu debati se devia acordá-la, mas eu sabia que não poderíamos ficar aqui fora a noite toda porque congelaríamos.

"B... Bella." Eu sussurrei. Ela não se mexeu, nem sua respiração falhou. "Bella, querida, você precisa acordar." Nada. Meus dedos se contraíram novamente pela segunda vez naquela noite. Timidamente, eu trouxe meus dedos até o seu rosto, segurando-os alguns centímetros de distância por um breve minuto. Eu os trouxe para mais perto e mais perto até que eu estava tocando a bochecha de Bella. Ela era tão quente e macia. Eu sabia que era ruim e que era errado, mas eu pensei que eu não a estava machucando... apenas eu mesmo.

Deixei meus dedos descansarem sobre a maçã do seu rosto por um momento, testando para ver se ela acordava com o meu toque. Minhas mãos estavam fodidamente congelando e fiquei espantado que ela nem sequer tinha se encolhido. Obviamente, essa garota tinha um sono pesado. Talvez porque ela tivesse ficado chapada, eu não sabia. Pensei em cutucá-la, ou até mesmo jogar M&M nela, mas achei que seria fodidamente malvado... e um desperdício.

Desenhei um dedo pelo leve arco da sua bochecha para a sua têmpora e de volta novamente. Coloquei um fio de cabelo atrás da sua orelha. Meus olhos fecharam, apreciando sua inocência e sua beleza enquanto seu rosto adormecido brilhava luminescente ao luar espreitando pela janela.

Tentei mais uma vez. "Bella, acorde".

E então eu inclinei sua cabeça em direção ao meu rosto. Olhei para ela por alguns minutos, reverentemente a apreciando antes de trazer meus lábios tão perto dela quanto eu podia, sem tocá-la. Minha boca roçou seus lábios minuciosamente antes de eu inalar e pressionar meus lábios suavemente nos dela.

Meu corpo inteiro sentiu o beijo roubado - desde a ponta dos meus dedos dos pés ao cabelo na minha nuca. Eu sabia naquele momento que eu era amaldiçoado e um idiota por fazer isso. Uma provada e eu era dela. O beijo foi lindo e doce e eu queria fodidamente chorar. Chorar de alegria e de dor e frustração e contentamento. Ela era a perfeição e eu nunca poderia tê-la.

Quando me afastei, eu senti a vergonha das lágrimas picando meus olhos e mordi os nós dos meus dedos para frustrá-las. Não funcionou, no entanto. Eu limpei a lágrima que escapou do meu rosto, limpando minha garganta. Eu precisava conseguir um maldito controle.

"Bella... acorde." Eu disse isso muito mais alto dessa vez, mas ela apenas suspirou. "Bella!" Ela pulou com um grito assustado olhando ao redor freneticamente. "Está tudo bem, B. Nós adormecemos aqui fora." Eu sussurrei. Sua mão voou para o seu peito enquanto ela respirava fundo para se acalmar.

Caminhamos em silêncio até a sua porta da frente. Peguei a bolsa dela enquanto ela bocejava sob a luz da varanda enquanto eu encontrava as chaves no fundo do buraco negro que era sua bolsa. Isso seria um problema se tivéssemos qualquer tipo de futuro juntos. Uma vez que a porta foi aberta, ela encostou-se contra o batente, parecendo sonolenta e um pouco desgrenhada e tão inocente.

Eu disse adeus e me virei para sair enquanto ela sussurrou: "Obrigada, E... por esta noite".

Eu parei e sorri, voltando alguns passos para ela. "Hum, eu vou vê-la amanhã?" Eu perguntei esperançoso.

Ela bocejou, cobrindo a boca. "Não, não amanhã. Eu tenho que trabalhar até as quatro e depois vou me encontrar com meu pai para jantar em Port Angeles".

"Ah, certo. Branca de Neve?" Eu perguntei, muito fodidamente decepcionado. "Bem, boa sorte e acho que vou vê-la na escola." Eu acenei, virando-me para ir embora. Eu parei, percebendo que ela ainda estava na porta. "Ei, Bella... apenas, assim, você sabe... todas aquelas garotas com seus cabelos arrumados e seus vestidos de festa... e você ainda era a garota mais bonita lá".

Sua mão voou para a sua boca para cobrir um sorriso tímido que eu podia ver refletido em seus olhos, mesmo à distância que eu estava dela. Meus dedos tocaram meus lábios e, antes que eu soubesse, eu os segurei estendidos para ela, soprando-lhe um beijo. Ela riu, pegou o ar vazio, mas em vez de colocá-lo no bolso, ela trouxe a sua mão aos seus lábios.

Bella não salvou o meu beijo.

Ela fodidamente o usou.

Ela acenou e então a porta se fechou. Eu marchei para casa lentamente, sorrindo todo o caminho com o estojo do violão pesando fortemente em meus braços. Eu sabia que a perderia trocando suas roupas, mas eu percebi que, já que eu tinha roubado o beijo dela, isso era o suficiente para esta noite. No ar refrescante da noite, eu tinha o beijo dela para me manter quente.

**~ % ~**

"Parte superior do formulário

Ei, o que você tem... salgadinhos?" Jasper disse animadamente, deixando-se cair no sofá ao meu lado. Estendi o saco, sacudindo um pouco enquanto ele enfiava sua mão dentro. "Que porra é essa?" Ele perguntou enquanto segurava um punhado de salgadinhos brilhantes de laranja e roxo.

"Salgadinhos de beterraba orgânica e cenoura." Respondi categoricamente. "São horríveis." Eu joguei um em minha boca, independentemente de ser horrível. Nada poderia conseguir diminuir o meu humor hoje à tarde, nem mesmo uma desculpa pobre para um lanche. Jasper gemeu, saboreando um salgadinho antes de murmurar como era desagradável e despejar o resto de volta no saco. "Como estão minhas calças?"

"Na mesma condição que você me entregou. Makenna me deu um boquete decente, mas eu não consegui sequer apreciá-lo".

_Ótimo._

Eu balancei a cabeça tomando um copo de água, desejando que fosse Pepsi. "Percebi que você estava todo irritado na noite passada. O que estava acontecendo com você?"

"Nada... só merda... nada." Ele fez biquinho, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Uma das minhas sobrancelhas levantou. "Nada?"

Jasper bufou, claramente não querendo falar sobre isso, mas desesperado para dizer algo a alguém. "Caralho... Xanax. Essa garota me irrita sem fim".

Coloquei um outro salgadinho nojento na minha boca. "O que ela fez?"

"Bem, para começar, eu disse olá para ela e ela nem sequer me cumprimentou. Então ela estava toda sobre Alec, dançando e se esfregando nele. E os peitos dela... porra, eles são enormes. E ela tinha essa porra de calcinha..." Jasper gemeu, revirando os olhos em frustração. Eu segurei um sorriso.

"Ah, é? O que tem ela?" Eu perguntei.

"Era daquele modelo shortinho preto, do tipo onde a porra das suas nádegas estavam penduradas para fora do fundo, e tinha a porra de um beijo na bunda dela. Alec estava se esfregando nela e o vestido subiu um pouco." Ele apoiou o queixo na mão.

"E... então?

"Eu não sei... isso simplesmente me irritou." Ele suspirou.

Eu arregalei meus olhos e ri. "Ah... eu entendo. Acho que Jazzy gosta da Xanax".

"Não".

"Sim, você gosta... você quer beijá-la, não é?" Eu o provoquei, fazendo sons de beijos enquanto projetava meus lábios para fora. "Beijinho beijinho..."

"Porra, não, pare com isso, idiota." Ele empurrou meu rosto do dele, muito irritado com a minha zombaria.

"Jazzy e Alice sentados em uma árvore..." Eu cantei. Ele me puxou para um estrangulamento, pressionando os nós dos dedos no topo da minha cabeça enquanto eu continuava a cantar, "b-e-i-j-a-n-d-o..."

"Cale a boca!" Ele gritou.

"Você gosta dela, você gosta dela... você acha que ela é bonita... e ela tem uma bela bunda... e peitos grandes." Eu o provoquei como um aluno de sexta série, e eu fodidamente amei isso.

Em entrou, parando na porta com um copo de suco. "Quem tem peitos grandes?"

"Alice Brandon." Eu disse quando joguei Jasper para o chão, montando em sua cintura e prendendo seus braços por debaixo de mim. Ele era do mesmo tamanho que eu, mas eu era definitivamente mais forte. Emmett certificou-se disso quando éramos crianças. Eu era magrelo até o ensino médio, e Emmett fez com que eu soubesse como me defender. Eu acho que é por que a coisa com aquele menino ontem à noite me incomodou tanto.

"Diga isso... diga, eu amo Alice... diga isso!"

_"Vá. Se. Foder"._

Eu pairei sobre ele enquanto juntei saliva ruidosamente na minha garganta, fingindo que eu cuspiria em seu rosto enquanto ele se contorcia debaixo de mim. Foi uma lição que me foi ensinada por ambos enquanto crescia, e eu achei bastante irônico usá-la aos 16 anos de idade. Emmett riu, bebendo seu suco e me dando dicas.

"E, você tem que trabalhar o catarro da garganta... torná-lo agradável e grosso, e certifique-se de apontar para a boca dele!"

"Certo, certo, certo!" Jasper gritou. "Eu gosto dela, eu acho... eu não sei. Agora dê o fora de mim!" Eu recuei um pouco descansando meu peso em seu peito. Ele apoiou-se nos cotovelos e quando eu libertei seus braços completamente, ele me empurrou para dentro do armário da televisão, fazendo-me bater minha cabeça na madeira.

Em disse, "Alice Brandon tem um enorme conjunto de batedores para uma garota tão pequena".

"Você sabe por quê?" Eu perguntei, esfregando minha cabeça onde a madeira bateu em mim. Ambos me olharam fixamente. "Por causa de todos os hormônios do leite e da carne. Faz os seios delas crescer mais do que normalmente".

"Como diabos você sabe essa merda?" Jasper perguntou, ajoelhando-se para levantar.

"Eu faço a pesquisa inútil durante o tempo que normalmente seria para transar." Eu disse laconicamente.

Emmett riu, voltando-se para Jasper. "Você quer falar sobre isso?"

Jasper disse, "O que... peitos?"

"Não, idiota... Alice." Em disse secamente.

"O que... você acha que porque você conseguiu a garota agora você é um perito de relacionamento? Não, eu definitivamente não quero falar sobre ela." Jasper disse, pegando o saco de salgadinhos no sofá. Emmett sentou na cadeira ao lado dele.

"Você conseguiu a garota?" Eu perguntei incrédulo. "O que significa isso?"

"Oh, homem... você perdeu." Jasper disse sorrindo, sua irritação com a sua própria situação rapidamente se dissipando. "Ontem à noite na praia, Rose apareceu com Jared e ela e Em estão em uma porra de confronto de encarar".

Emmett se vira para mim. "Sim, então eu pedi a ela para dançar comigo. E ela disse que não, não até que eu colocasse a minha camisa primeiro. Mas eu não tinha a porra da ideia de onde minha camisa sequer estava, então eu disse a Jared para tirar a camisa dele porque todos os jogadores de futebol tiraram as deles e ele não estava mostrando qualquer sentimento de solidariedade com a sua ainda vestida." Emmett riu em seu motivo astuto. "Então ele me dá a sua camisa e eu encontro Rose e eu estou dançando com ela e eu a beijo. E o beijo é longo e fodidamente profundo e booooooom." Ele enfatizou com uma piscadela. "Bem, Kim vê isso e ela fodidamente voa para cima de mim, e Jared arranca a porra da sua camisa direto das minhas costas... então Rose fica irritada e vai saindo, dizendo que ela está farta de mim e minhas besteiras fodidamente estúpidas".

Eu ri, tentando imaginar a coisa toda na minha cabeça. Jasper cortou em seguida, batendo a mão em seu joelho. "E Rose estava fodidamente bêbada ontem à noite também." Jasper adicionou enquanto Emmett balançava a cabeça em concordância. "Então todo mundo está vendo isso acontecer, e Em pula em cima da mesa de piquenique, abaixa-se na porra de um joelho como algum maricas dominado fodido prestes a propor casamento e grita a plenos pulmões, 'Rosalie Hale... você vai ser a minha namorada?'"

Olhei para Em, que estava balançando a cabeça orgulhosamente com os olhos fechados. "E ela disse, 'Porra, sim'".

Eu sorri. "Então, você e ela estão tipo... juntos, juntos agora?"

Emmett balançou a cabeça. "Vou levá-la para assistir um filme esta noite. Em público." Ele bateu o meu punho e eu assenti para ele, sorrindo feliz por fora, mas balançando a cabeça por dentro. Ele não tinha a porra da ideia de que ela dominava no relacionamento deles. Ele só "conseguiu a garota" porque a garota permitiu isso. Eu bufei para o fato de que eu... o irmão Cullen com o mínimo de conhecimento em relacionamentos ou experiência sabia mais do que meus irmãos mulherengos sobre as garotas. Isso era de dar muita risada.

Jasper se levantou, irritadamente jogando o saco de salgadinhos de lado. "Esta merda tem gosto de bunda. Vocês querem alguma coisa?" Nós dois balançamos nossas cabeças que não enquanto ele saía.

"Então, onde você foi ontem à noite?" Emmett perguntou quando me sentei de volta no sofá.

Eu sorri, a memória do beijo ainda persistente em meus lábios. "Em nenhum lugar... só de volta para cá. Bella tinha que trabalhar hoje".

Ele fez uma careta. "Besteira. Você chegou mais tarde do que eu".

"Sim, nós estávamos conversando e acabamos adormecendo na casa da árvore." Dei de ombros, puxando meu lábio com os dentes. O sorriso estava louco para sair, mas eu o mantive na baía para o momento.

"Você está escondendo alguma coisa, Edward, eu posso dizer. Bem, o que seja. Eu quis dizer o que eu disse ontem à noite. Você merece ser feliz, mano." Eu apenas sorri, mudando o canal com o controle remoto e ao mesmo tempo pensando em minha garota.

_Estou feliz hoje, Em. Pela primeira vez em um longo tempo._

**~ % ~**

Acordei na segunda-feira tão nervoso e ansioso como eu estava sábado à noite. Eu estava muito na borda durante todo o dia de domingo enquanto ela estava fora e até debati em ligar para ela naquela noite, mas não liguei porque isso era muito fodidamente mal humorado. De um jeito bom, no entanto.

Estava basicamente a céu aberto, que Bella e eu gostamos um do outro. Eu ainda não tinha ideia de como conseguiria contar a ela sobre o meu passado, embora eu tivesse a sensação de que Bella astutamente arrastaria a verdade para fora de mim de uma forma ou de outra. Eu simplesmente não estava pronto para falar com ela sobre isso, e eu fodidamente não estava certamente pronto para perdê-la. Então havia a questão de eu não tocá-la. Mas isso era uma coisa totalmente diferente. Tentei me convencer de que eu poderia me acostumar com a ideia de nós sendo apenas amigos e nos conhecendo ao longo dos próximos 21 meses. Eu ri na minha própria cara para essa noção.

_Idiota fodido._

Durante a aula de Inglês, nós compartilhamos olhares rápidos, sorrisos alegres e revirar de olhos um para o outro. Foi estranho, mas fofo. Ela estava usando essa saia ridiculamente curta do caralho xadrez de rosa e cinza com estas meias cinza até o joelho, e um macio suéter rosa de botão como uma menininha de escola. Seu cabelo estava liso e puxado para trás na frente, fazendo seus olhos parecerecem enormes. Ela estava tão incrível e eu me senti não apenas duro quando pensei sobre seus lábios nos meus, mas acrescentei essa roupa à minha lista... sem calcinha, é claro.

No almoço ela estava envolvida em uma longa discussão sobre o baile e as recordações da festa, e depois em Biologia o Sr. Banner nos fez tomar notas novamente por todo o período, de modo que quase não falamos. Ele nos lembrou que, já que teríamos os próximos dois dias de folga para o feriado religioso, haveria um teste na quinta-feira quando voltássemos.

Andamos para o salão de estudos juntos, sentando no nosso cantinho isolado na parte de trás perto da seção de referência. Nós conversamos sobre a festa e o que aconteceu entre Rose e Emmett e rimos com a estupidez de ambos.

Era quase o fim do período e eu sabia que era agora ou nunca. Eu estava suando e tremendo, esfregando pequenos círculos em minhas mãos debaixo da mesa, enquanto sob disfarce fingia fazer a lição de matemática. Tomei uma respiração profunda sacudindo meu nervosismo para fora.

"Ei, B... você tem planos para quarta-feira?"

Ela ergueu os olhos do livro sem expressão. "Não, por quê?"

"Eu estava pensando se você queria ir para Port Angeles passar o dia. Almoçar... ver um filme, talvez?" Dei de ombros casualmente recostando-me na cadeira enquanto esperava ansiosamente a sua resposta. Se eu tivesse um derrame agora não seria surpresa para mim.

"Só você e eu?" Ela piscou.

"Um... sim. Eu poderia convidar Jasper para ir se você quiser, ou você poderia trazer Alice, mas, sim... eu pensei apenas... eu e você..." Eu me mexi desconfortavelmente no meu lugar, a decepção desabando sobre mim.

"Não, só nós dois está bom... está ótimo... sim, eu adoraria ir." Ela sorriu largamente, acidentalmente derrubando sua caneta no chão, e olhou para o seu caderno envergonhada.

Eu respirei um enorme suspiro de alívio, agarrando sua caneta antes de levantar e pegar meus livros. Eu precisava da porra de um cigarro para acalmar meus nervos. Pedi a ela para se juntar a mim, mas ela recusou, dizendo que queria terminar sua lição de Espanhol para que não tivesse que se preocupar com isso durante o feriado. Eu disse adeus e falei um rápido olá para Makenna e as Vadias enquanto passava pela mesa delas no meu caminho para fora.

Saí da saída norte pelo ginásio onde a parede de tijolos tornava possível fumar sem ser detectado mais fácil. Havia algumas pessoas que eu conhecia lá fora fumando e conversando besteiras. Eu estava fodidamente zumbindo de excitação enquanto fazia pequenas conversas com eles enquanto eu fumava, pensando exatamente onde eu deveria levar Bella em nosso encontro. Ela percebeu que isso era um encontro, certo?

Eu estava tão aliviado que ela não queria mais ninguém para nos acompanhar, porque isso teria ferrado completamente e derrotado o propósito da tarde juntos. Passei os últimos dois dias embriagado naquele beijo ilegal, mesmo que ele não tenha sido de boa vontade recíproca. E parte de mim se sentia como um promíscuo sujo, observando-a indecentemente em sua janela durante a noite e agora roubando beijos dela sem saber enquanto ela dormia. Mas outra parte, a parte egoísta hormonal não se importava. Eu gostava tanto desta garota que era completamente irracional que me sentisse de alguma forma justificado em fazer o que eu fiz, embora eu soubesse sem sombra de dúvida que isso era terrivelmente errado. Levá-la para sair e mostrar a ela que eu realmente me importava com ela era a minha racionalização para corrigir minha conduta.

Fui para o ginásio, surpreso e irritado quando o treinador nos fez sentar nas arquibancadas durante todo o período enquanto ele nos questionava sobre o equipamento esportivo que foi descoberto faltando. Eu mal ouvi uma palavra que ele disse, enquanto observava Bella muito animada e quase vertiginosa. Essa era uma atitude completamente bizarra para ela durante a Educação Física, mas achei que talvez ela estivesse animada sobre eu convidá-la para sair. Eu só podia esperar que fosse por isso.

Sorri largamente quando ela sacou a bola de vôlei sobre a rede e apreciei seu grito feminino quando ela realmente marcou ponto. Ela sorriu e acenou para mim da quadra. Eu dei-lhe um sorriso, assentindo de volta. Ela era tão fodidamente fofa.

Depois que o treinador nos dispensou, fui para fora para o meu carro onde eu peguei um cigarro e encostei-me no pára-choque. Mike e Tyler caminharam até Jasper e eu. Eu sorri, mesmo quando Mike irritantemente roubou um cigarro meu e de brincadeira deu um soco no meu braço.

"Então, Cullen, parabéns, cara." Disse Mike, balançando a cabeça em minha direção com um sorriso todo conhecedor estampado em seu rosto.

"Pelo quê?" Eu perguntei, completamente confuso. Do outro lado do estacionamento eu vi Bella emergindo das portas de saída com Ângela ao lado dela. Ela estava praticamente pulando.

"Por Bella Swan. Você nos teve preocupado por um tempo".

"O que tem Bella? Mike, que porra você está falando?"

"Você e Bella... você sabe..." Ele revirou os olhos e bateu seus punhos juntos, indicando duas pessoas fazendo sexo. "Você está fodendo. Você tinha todos nós convencidos de que você era uma bicha." Jasper olhou para mim com uma expressão de pânico enquanto eu respirei fundo e expirei.

"De quem você ouviu isso?" Eu perguntei, pensando que o boato provavelmente começou porque Bella e eu fomos vistos juntos na maior parte da noite da festa.

"Uh, Royce e Sam." Ele encolheu os ombros.

"Por que diabos Royce e Sam estão espalhando boatos sobre mim?" Eu estava fodidamente irritado, olhando para Mike com meus olhos estreitados. Eu queria sufocar aqueles fofoqueiros filhos da puta espalhando boatos malicioso e Mike por alimentar o fogo. As menininhas que não tinham nada melhor para fazer do que falar sobre mim e minha vida sexual inexistente.

"Sam disse que não é um boato. Ele ouviu claramente que você e ela estavam fodendo..." A voz dele sumiu no final quando meus olhos estreitaram ainda mais. Mike recuou alguns passos, sentindo a minha raiva iminente.

"Claramente?" Eu perguntei incrédulo com os dentes cerrados, fervendo com a bagunça que isso causaria e com a porra do controle de danos que eu teria de lidar por causa dessa besteira. _"Fodidamente. De. Quem?"_

Ele pareceu que cagaria em suas calças a qualquer segundo. Ele deu uma tragada no seu cigarro, sua mão tremendo um pouco quando ele soprou a fumaça para fora acima da minha cabeça.

"De Bella".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_O que acharam desses momentos de Bella e Edward juntos? Agora ficamos sabendo um pouco sobre o passado de Edward, Jasper e Emmett, aliás, de como essa família Cullen se juntou... e vc's acham que foi Bella mesmo que espalhou esse boato? Talvez a intenção dela tenha sido boa, para que deixassem de pensar que Edward é gay..._

_Bem, desculpem pela demora, mas minha vida anda realmente complicada ultimamente... tentarei postar o próximo capítulo durante a semana, mas não garanto em que dia..._

_Obrigada a todos que acompanham e, se puderem, deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	14. Linhas do coração

**~ High Anxiety ~**

**Capítulo 12 ~ Linhas do coração***

_*****__Linhas do coração__:__um vinco __na palma da mão__; __quiromantes __dizem que __indica a sua __natureza emocional._

* * *

><p><em>Tradução: Ju Martinhão<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm desperate for changing<br>Starving for truth  
>I'm closer to where I started<br>I'm chasing after you  
>I'm falling even more in love with you<br>Letting go of all I've held onto  
>I'm standing here until you make me move<br>I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
>There's nothing else to lose<br>There's nothing else to find  
>There's nothing in the world<br>That can change my mind**_

Desesperado para mudar  
>Ansioso pela verdade<br>Estou perto de onde comecei  
>Estou perseguindo você<br>Estou me apaixonando cada vez mais por você  
>Deixando para trás tudo ao que eu havia me apegado<br>Estou parado aqui até que você faça eu me mover  
>Estou esperando por um momento aqui com você<br>Não há mais nada para perder  
>Não há mais nada para encontrar<br>Não há nada no mundo  
>Que possa mudar minha mente<p>

**Hanging By a Moment – Lifehouse**

_www. / watch?v=VvAx2qagtlQ (retirar os espaços)_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Bella ~<strong>

"**Blister in the Sun", **de **Violent Femmes.**

Eu digitei na barra de pesquisa do Youtube e aumentei os alto-falantes no meu laptop. Bati meu pé descalço no chão durante os primeiros dez segundos e então eu dancei como uma filha da puta.

_**When I'm out walking I strut my stuff, yeah I'm so strung out… I'm high as a kite I just might stop check you out… Lemme go on like a blister in the sun…**_

_Quando estou andando eu escoro as minhas coisas, sim, eu estou tão viciado... Estou alto como uma pipa, eu há pouco poderia parar para verificar você sair... Deixe-me ir como uma bolha ao sol..._

Peguei minha caneta picles da minha mochila para usar como um microfone falso e, como meu cabelo estava molhado e pegajoso do banho, eu debatia pelo meu quarto batendo os fios úmidos em meu próprio rosto. Eu estava ofegante e suada e animada. Edward soprou-me um beijo na noite passada... ele me disse que eu era a garota mais bonita na festa E ele não era gay.

_A vida era fodidamente incrível._

Eu estava escolhendo ignorar a parte sobre a razão por ele não ter uma namorada sendo "complicada". Complicada? Que porra é essa? Isso não era o que eu queria ouvir, Edward. Quando a música terminou e eu tinha completamente dizimado o meu quarto, fechei o Youtube e olhei fixamente para a barra de pesquisa do Google.

Ela me provocava...

Edward Masen... digite isso... E-D-W-A-R-D M-A-S-E-N... vamos lá, Bella, você sabe que quer saber tudo sobre ele... descobrir exatamente o que era tão complicado...

Minha mão tremia enquanto eu digitei as três primeiras letras do nome dele. E então, meu telefone tocou, o que eu tomei como uma intervenção divina, um sinal do grande cara nas nuvens para parar de procurar por respostas.

Minha mãe e eu conversamos enquanto eu passo uma quantidade generosa de maquiagem teatralmente, grandes lábios vermelhos, bochechas rosadas, montes de sombra de olhos azul e 17 camadas grossas de rímel. Eu disse a ela tudo sobre as coisas que eu estive fazendo e mencionei Edward brevemente, deixando de fora a parte onde eu estava de cabeça para baixo de paixão e cantando para um fodido picles na minha cama. Ela não precisava saber todos os detalhes. Além disso, eu sabia que ela falava com Charlie, e a última coisa que eu precisava era que ele percebesse que sua filha estava se acariciando com o vizinho do lado. Acariciando? Eu estava, na verdade, acariciando? Bem, o que quer que eu estivesse ou não fazendo, Charlie sabia que eu estava saindo com os rapazes Cullen, mas eu acho que ele também pensava que Edward fosse gay. Era uma cidade pequena e as pessoas falam.

Eu digitei em Branca de Neve, em vez disso, apenas para obter alguma informação sobre a garota e seus anões, assim como uma reciclagem sobre a história. Eu não conseguia lembrar se havia um espelho ou uma abóbora nesta. Aparentemente, toda a maconha estava fazendo o seu trabalho na minha memória.

Maçã envenenada. Espelho mágico. Bruxa Malvada. Príncipe Encantado. Anões. Eu vou eu vou e toda essa merda.

Mas eu estava feliz que fiz minha pesquisa, porque eu soube antes do tempo para enrolar e dobrar o meu cabelo para torná-la mais curto, evitando ter que usar a peruca fedida e que dava coceira. Deslizei uma fita vermelha na minha cabeça e me olhei no espelho. Eu parecia uma formal e apropriada adolescente drag queen.

_Lembre-me novamente por que eu aceitei este trabalho?_

_Ah, sim, o dinheiro. Muito dinheiro. D-I-N-H-E-I-R-O!_

_Eu amo algum dinheiro. Eu posso comprar os isqueiros divertidos do meu menino com o meu dinheiro._

Depois que cheguei a Port Angeles em tempo recorde, eu me troquei na pequena sala no fundo e enfiei minha prancheta com instruções e informações sob o meu braço. Deslizei para o meu carro com o vestido de cetim brilhante, conseguindo evitar quebrar meu tornozelo em um buraco enorme na garagem. A loja de Jake estava fechada aos domingos, mas eu teria gostado de vê-lo novamente, apesar de tudo.

Enquanto eu dirigia para a pista Sea Cliff, eu pensava como princesas dirigiam seus pequenos carros esportivos com esses vestidos ridiculamente longos. Então eu percebi que era a razão pela qual elas montavam em carruagens de abóbora, e não em pequenos carros esportivos, porque, sério, como diabos uma princesa esperava pilotar em uma porra de estrada com essa coisa de colarinho estúpida? Caramba, toda vez que eu virava minha cabeça para verificar o tráfego, eu estava olhando para um colarinho branco alto. Agora eu sabia como aqueles pobres cachorros se sentiam quando eles tinham que usar aquela bobagem de abajur parecendo um cone depois que eles têm suas bolas cortadas.

Evidentemente, eu estava um pouco nervosa quando estacionei na casa. Eu não tinha ideia do que diabos eu faria com essas crianças, mas eu estava armada com guloseimas e músicas e, se nada disso funcionasse, eu bateria sobre as cabeças deles com a minha varinha tão forte que todos desmaiariam e eu poderia fazer uma fuga rápida pela saída dos fundos. Ok, talvez isso não fosse exatamente o melhor plano descontraído... Branca de Neve não tinha uma varinha.

O nome da menininha era Macy e ela tinha cinco anos. Ela havia solicitado originalmente a Barbie, mas aquela puta quente já estava reservada. Aparentemente, meninos de 21 anos de idade apreciam a Barbie Malibu tanto quando os mais jovens. Então, aqui estava eu ... segunda escolha, Branca de Neve. Estacionei meu carro no quarteirão algumas casas adiante e entrei no quintal com as instruções, entrando pela porta lateral. Fui imediatamente saudada pela bola de pelo da família de 60 quilos, que sentiu a necessidade de cheirar minha virilha frescamente lavada... repetidamente. Eu fiquei parada lá mortificada, desejando que eu realmente tivesse uma varinha para que eu pudesse bater em cima da cabeça dele... e meio desejando que Edward tivesse a habilidade repentina de trocar de forma com um animal de quatro patas. Quero dizer, se ele já estivesse ali...

"Simplesmente ignore Max. Ele gosta de garotas bonitas." Um homem mais velho, bonito no tipo de pai, educadamente estendeu sua mão para mim, enquanto a outra segurava Max, o insaciável cheirador de virilha, pela coleira. "Oi. Eu sou Frank, o avô de Macy... e você é?"

Lembrando a regra número um, _Uma vez em público, sempre permaneça no personagem, porque você nunca sabe onde o aniversariante está, _eu fiz uma reverência e me apresentei. "Obrigada por ter vindo em meu auxílio, Bondoso Senhor. Eu sou a Branca de Neve. Prazer em conhecê-lo." Sorri aquele grande sorriso brega que Billy lembrou-me de usar enquanto estendi minha mão para ele apertar. Walt Disney ficaria tão malditamente orgulhoso. "Ouvi que Macy está fazendo aniversário hoje. Pode você saber onde ela está, Gentil Senhor?"

Vovô Frank ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim. Eu podia praticamente ver a pornografia correndo através da sua mente. Frank não era o típico avô. Ele provavelmente não era tão mais velho que meu pai e ele era definitivamente digno de um desmaio de uma forma Kevin Costner/Rústico. Em vez de apertar a minha mão, ele a beijou, para o meu frustrado horror. Ele inclinou-se para perto de mim e sussurrou, "Minha filha ficou grávida jovem".

Vamos apenas dizer que eu fiquei muda. Eu apenas olhei para ele fixamente por um segundo antes de sussurrar, "Uh... obrigada." E corri o meu caminho através da grande cozinha para onde eu podia ouvir as crianças brincando.

Encontrei Macy vestida como uma mini Branca de Neve e a sentei no meu colo. Na minha bolsa, eu tinha um presente especial para ela, um espelho mágico e uma maçã com açúcar cristalizado, que ela gritou e sorriu quando os avistou. Até agora, muito bom.

Eu contei às crianças a história da Branca de Neve tão animada e cantando as canções quanto eu poderia gerenciar e, em seguida, acabei nomeando todas as crianças em homenagem aos anões. O problema surgiu quando percebi que havia dez crianças e apenas sete anões.

Puta merda... do que eu chamo essas crianças extras? Larry, Daryl e Daryl? Não... muito 1981. Larry, Curly e Moe? Não... muito Stooges*****. Merda...

_*The Stooges: foi uma banda de proto-punk norte-americana formada no final dos anos 60._

Um dos meninos era mais velho e estava mandando em sua irmãzinha por aí, então ele se tornou o Mandão. Sua irmã estava chorando, então ela se tornou Chorona e o último carinha estava em uma necessidade desesperada de uma troca de fralda, então eu o apelidei de Fedorento.

Nós marchamos em torno da casa cantando 'Eu vou, eu vou, para casa agora eu vou'... Alguns dos pais se juntaram a mim na fila de classificação livre. Vovô Frank rapidamente empurrou Macy fora do caminho e agarrou minha cintura e continuou a sussurrar sobre si mesmo no meu ouvido. Parece que Vovô Frank era um advogado divorciado com estoque de Viagra. Maravilhoso. Um perseguidor excitado, rico e com disfunção erétil com um fetiche pela Branca de Neve adolescente. Simplesmente a minha sorte.

_Ele NÃO era o Príncipe Encantado que eu tinha em mente._

Dei uma mordida na minha maçã "envenenada" e num instante estava em uma reprodução digna de Oscar de uma Branca de Neve desmaiando, esperando o resgate do seu Príncipe Encantado. Com a minha mão para trás sobre a minha testa e balançando, eu aterrissei no sofá com um baque. Eu podia ouvir as crianças gritando, "Beija ela! Beija ela!" Eu estava tão imóvel quanto poderia estar enquanto esperava pelo caos que estava prestes a acontecer.

Mandão disse, "Eu não vou beijá-la", seus braços cruzados em uma bufada desafiadora. Mestre veio para dar uma olhada, em seguida, Dunga. Zangado e Soneca ficaram no limite do círculo se formando, enquanto Dengoso e Vovô avançaram para mais perto. Abri um olho percebendo que ninguém estava pensando em me beijar, o que meio que matou toda a cena teatral. Assim que Fedorento subiu no meu colo e começou a se esfregar na minha perna, eu pensei, _bem, perto o suficiente. _Eu estava em pé antes do Anão Vovô começar a respiração boca-a-boca.

Nós cortamos o elaborado bolo em forma de espelho mágico e tiramos cerca de um bazilhão de fotos. Eu ajudei Macy a distribuir suas sacolinhas-surpresa, que, quando eu percebi que havia extras, eu furtei uma e a empurrei discretamente na minha bolsa. Então, eu fiz 'oooohhh' e 'ahhhh' nos momentos adequados enquanto ela abria seus presentes. Sua mãe me puxou de lado, desculpou-se pelo seu pai imprevisível e entregou-me um cheque pelos meus serviços, dizendo-me que eu era fantástica. No topo do cheque estava uma pilha de notas, que eu assumi que eram as minhas gorjetas. Eu a agradeci e abracei um adeus em Macy, desejando a ela um Feliz Aniversário e dizendo a ela para fazer pedidos a uma estrela pelo seu Príncipe Encantado.

_Se fosse assim tão fácil... o meu não teria medo de me beijar._

Quando eu estava saindo, Vovô Frank deslizou um cartão de visita em minha mão e me disse para ligar para ele se eu algum dia precisasse de alguma coisa. Então eu notei a nota de 50 dólares escondida lá dentro. A pilha de gorjetas que eu recebi de mãe de Macy totalizava 67 dólares, e com a gorjeta do Vovô Pervertido em cima da minha parte de Billy, eu tinha feito 217 dólares por uma hora de trabalho.

_Aparentemente, Branca de Neve sabia como derrubar._

Voltei para a loja de Billy, apertando minha buzina para as crianças que acenavam para mim dos assentos traseiros das mini vans dos seus pais. Minha mente vagou para Edward, pensando no que ele faria se eu parasse ao lado dele em um semáforo.

Eu estava sonhando acordada com a noite passada quando ele me disse que eu era a garota mais bonita na festa e soprou-me o meu beijo. Maldição, eu desejava que eu pudesse ter feito algo um pouco menos brega do que fingir agarrar o beijo e pressioná-lo aos meus lábios. No entanto, ele parecia ter entendido a mensagem. Eu o observei caminhar para casa da minha janela da cozinha e eu podia jurar que o vi sorrindo para si mesmo. Eu provavelmente estava apenas cansada e deixando minha imaginação correr solta. Edward era certamente o menino misterioso mais sexy que eu já conheci e eu realmente, realmente queria vê-lo em uma fantasia de Príncipe Encantado, beijando-me para me acordar e fazendo todos os meus sonhos virarem realidade.

_Ok, talvez não com as calças justas, no entanto._

Eu me troquei de volta para jeans e um moletom, limpei a horrível maquiagem do meu rosto e encontrei meu pai e Maggie para jantar em um restaurante local de frutos do mar bem no cais. Lá fora, no porto, a chuva tinha começado, deixando a água ondular em hipnotizantes círculos concêntricos. Eu pedi uma sopa de verduras espessa e torta de caranguejo, e guinchei quando meu telefone zumbiu com uma mensagem de texto de Edward. Meu pai olhou irritado e Maggie sorriu, sabendo, pela minha reação, que só poderia significar que a mensagem era de um menino.

_**Como foi?**_

_**Ótimo. Ganhei U$ 217. Ninguém vomitou em mim.**_

_**Haha. Legal. Senti sua falta na casa da árvore hoje.**_

_**Sério? Legal alguém sentir falta de mim.**_

_**Vejo você amanhã. *pisca***_

_**Não se eu vir você primeiro. *pisca***_

Meu pai limpou sua garganta todo irritado, enquanto eu revirava meus olhos, empurrando o telefone de volta na minha bolsa. Nós conversamos sobre o baile de Boas-Vindas e como a polícia foi chamada, porque Charlie tinha que me lembrar que ele ainda tinha conexões, como se eu fosse uma bandida e minhas ações exigissem aviso. Pooooor favor.

No dia seguinte na escola, eu estava meio que flutuando. Eu estava usando minha nova saia xadrez, que era muito curta, e um suéter rosa com minhas meias de cashemira altas que eu amava. Senti-me como uma aluna sacana da terceira série de um Colégio Católico, mas eu recebi uma tonelada de elogios sobre a roupa, então percebi que era um sucesso. Edward e eu demos olhares estranhos um ao outro na aula de Inglês, como se fôssemos crianças que acabam de descobrir um grande segredo.

Então ele olhou para mim enquanto eu estava na fila do almoço, e eu me senti tão auto-consciente sobre isso. Eu cuidadosamente orquestrava cada movimento meu, como para não fazer algo ridículo enquanto seus olhos estavam fixados em mim. Na mesa, Rose animadamente deu todos os detalhes sobre a exibição de Emmett e orgulhosamente piscou, nos dizendo que segurar era a chave para embrulhar um homem em torno do seu dedo. Aparentemente, Alice estava tomando dicas de Rose agora também, já que ela havia começado a ignorar completamente Jasper.

_Isso deveria ser interessante._

No sétimo período, Edward e eu estávamos sozinhos, finalmente conseguimos ter uma conversa. Eu estava tremendamente aliviada que não houve constrangimento entre nós.

Quando ele me pediu para passar o dia com ele em Port Angeles, eu quase tive um leve acidente vascular cerebral. Quero dizer, ele estava me convidando para um encontro, certo? Merda, o que diabos eu usaria? Perguntei-me onde ele me levaria e se talvez, apenas talvez, ele tentaria segurar a minha mão ou até mesmo ousar... me beijar?

Ele me pediu para acompanhá-lo para fumar um cigarro lá fora, e eu realmente queria, mas na verdade, eu queria teminar a minha lição de casa e eu estava muito tonta até mesmo para falar. Praticamente pulando no meu lugar, peguei meu telefone para enviar mensagens de texto para Alice e Rose com a minha notícia estupenda. Enquanto eu estava escrevendo, ouvi uma voz familiar babar sobre Edward quando ele passou pela mesa dela.

"Oh meu Deus, ele é tão fodidamente gostoso." Revirei meus olhos e inclinei-me para frente para ver quem era. Makenna estava rindo e abanando-se animadamente.

_Eu sabia que ela tinha uma coisa para ele!_

"Quem, Cullen?" Um garoto alto chamado Sam perguntou com leve nojo. "Ele é a porra de um homossexual".

"Então ele é um homossexual gostoso." Jessica acrescentou, arrastando-se em sua cadeira com a sua perna de piranha em cima da mesa. "Vocês já viram a bunda dele? Olááááá..." Enruguei meu nariz com os comentários deles, a raiva começando a ferver por dentro do meu peito. Quem diabos eles pensavam que eram?

Royce, o feio puxa-saco de Sam, cuspiu, "Sim, e vocês sabem o que tem estado _naquela _bunda? O pau de outra cara... fodidamente desagradável." Todos eles gemeram e eu vi Lauren lançar seu caderno de anotações sobre a mesa na cabeça de cabelo cacheado de Royce. Parecia pêlos púbicos.

"Ei, você sabe por que o cabelo de Edward é todo desarrumado assim? Porque a porra do namorado dele passa as mãos por ele quando Cullen está de joelhos chupando pau." Todas as garotas gritaram enquanto Sam empurrou seus quadris para a frente algumas vezes, fingindo ter relações sexuais com o ar.

Minhas orelhas estavam vermelhas e eu estava prestes a me levantar e dizer alguma coisa quando Makenna disse baixinho, "Eu não acho que ele seja gay. Ele sai com Bella Swan".

Jessica deu uma risadinha, "Isso é porque ela é uma Fag Hag*****." Eles riram histericamente como se fosse a coisa mais engraçada que já ouviram.

_*Fag Hag: é uma gíria gay, refere-se a uma mulher que, tanto se associa principalmente, ou exclusivamente, com homens gays e bissexuais, ou tem homens gays e bissexuais como amigos íntimos._

_Eu. Estava. Irritada._

Em seguida, Lauren disse, "Alguém já o viu alguma vez com uma outra garota além de Bella? Eu nunca vi. E na festa sábado... Edward estava, tipo, batendo naqueles caras por aquele garoto estudante de intercâmbio. Talvez aquele garoto seja o namorado dele, ou algo assim".

Jessica ofegou, batendo palmas, "Oooh Oooh... vocês o viram com Emmett? Ele estava tipo, o abraçando e beijando a bochecha de Edward e outras coisas. Eu estava lá bem ao lado do barril, eu o vi fazer isso!"

"Emmett é irmão dele, sua retardada." Sam zombou. Levantei-me, recolhendo minhas coisas em minhas mãos trêmulas.

"E? Eles não são como meio-irmãos? Nenhuma relação de sangue, então talvez todos eles fodam um ao outro. Edward, Jasper e Emmett em um triângulo amoroso gay com Bella os observando do seu conversível." Lauren tinha tanto ácido em seu tom de voz que me enfureceu. Eu não estava exatamente entusiasmada com ela sobre a minha volta para Forks, mas eu a havia conhecido praticamente a minha vida toda. Eu não fiz nada para merecer este tratamento e, nenhum dos rapazes Cullen, principalmente Edward.

"Bem, eu não sei ao certo sobre qualquer outra pessoa, mas, acreditem em mim, _Jasper_ não é gay." Makenna disse suavemente.

A essa altura, eu estava em ebulição. Eu balancei minha mochila sobre o meu ombro e agarrei meu pequeno livro de bolso ao meu peito. Meu coração estava batendo com o que parecia um milhão de batidas por segundo quando contornei a mesa, através da entrada em arco do lado de fora do pequeno nicho no qual a nossa mesa estava aninhada. Assim que Makenna viu o meu rosto, sua boca escancarou e ela baixou seu olhar para a mesa, como uma criança pega fazendo algo terrivelmente impertinente. Eu os encarei por um minuto com os olhos apertados enquanto toda a sua zombaria acalmava e seus olhares vazios levantaram para encontrar o meu. Todos eles pareciam tão desconfortáveis e culpados, e isso me deixou enjoada.

Eu não tinha mais controle sobre as minhas ações; aparentemente semelhante a uma mãe animal protegendo seu filhote do perigoso predador. Eu queria dar um bote sobre a mesa e eu teria dado, só que minha saia era muito malditamente curta.

"Por que todos vocês simplesmetne não calam as suas bocas fodidas?" Eu cuspi venenosamente.

"Aww, olhem, a Fag Hag está defendendo seu menino gay." Sam riu sombriamente, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. Se eu estivesse mais perto, eu o teria atingido na boca. "Ei, diga-me... ele é a garota em seus relacionamentos, ou o cara?"

Rangendo meus dentes, eu desdenhei. "Vocês todos são um bando de idiotas, sabiam? Edward _não_ é gay".

"_Você_ está dormindo com ele?" Lauren perguntou com um tom arrogante, sabe tudo.

"Talvez." Sem pensar, eu disse isso com um pequeno estalar de cabeça/pescoço. "Talvez sejam os _meus_ dedos que estão bagunçando o cabelo dele enquanto ele está fazendo _aquilo _em _mim. _Então, que tal todos vocês calarem suas bocas fodidas sobre coisas que vocês não sabem nada porque vocês todos soavam incrivelmente estúpidos".

Eles me olharam incrédulos, enquanto eu tinha um sorriso presunçoso no meu rosto, a imagem da calma e confiança. Por dentro eu estava fodidamente mijando em mim mesma. Eu não era boa com confrontos e, na verdade, eu praticamente fazia qualquer coisa ao meu alcance para evitá-los. Isso é realmente o que me levou ao meu primeiro ataque de pânico quando eu tinha confrontado Bree e Chelsea e acabei no P.S. pensando que eu estava tendo um ataque cardíaco.

Mas, aqui e agora, alguém estava mexendo com o meu menino, e eu não teria ninguém falando merdas sobre ele. Não agora, nem nunca. Eu tinha tido o suficiente disso na Califórnia.

Os cinco rostos caíram, pálidos e silenciosos, claramente colocados em seus lugares quando eu levantei minha sobrancelha, virando-me para ir embora. Eu não tinha ideia de onde tudo isso veio, mas, aparentemente, isso estava escondido em algum lugar dentro de mim esperando para sair. Acho que o Prozac fez um trabalho suficiente para manter o meu humor estabilizado com uma quilha relativamente uniforme, e era raro que eu até mesmo levantasse a minha voz hoje em dia.

Virei-me no meu caminho, dando passos largos para fora da biblioteca com as pernas trêmulas. Uma vez que cheguei até a escada quase vazia nos fundos, eu colapsei contra a parede, respirando com dificuldade, enquanto limpava a fina camada de suor da minha testa. Quando caí no chão, percebi que dessa vez foi muito diferente das outras. Em vez da sensação familiar de estar desconectada e sobrecarregada com medo, uma descarga de adrenalina subiu pelas minhas veias e minha pele e meu sistema nervoso central inteiro fazendo-me sentir como se eu tivesse sido acordada após um sono muito longo. Eu estava orgulhosa e triunfante e eu me sentia como uma heroína.

Praticamente voando pelas escadas o mais rápido que minhas pernas me carregariam, eu costurava para dentro e fora da massa sinuosa de corpos em direção ao vestiário feminino.

Alice já estava lá de pé em um sutiã de renda azul muito ornamentado e calcinha combinando, e eu rapidamente me perguntei se ela sempre usava essas roupas íntimas elaboradas para a escola. Deixando-me cair no banco ao lado dela, eu segurava meu rosto alto enquanto falava animadamente com as minhas mãos enquanto vomitava toda a cena. Para a maioria das pessoas não teria sido um grande negócio, mas para mim foi uma realização verdadeira que resultou na vitória.

Rose e Ângela entraram no meio da narração exigindo a repetição verbal, o que Alice fez de um só fôlego longo e alto. Eu juro que ouvi os cães uivando à distância. Devo ter transferido a minha exuberância através de osmose, porque ela parecia que estava pronta para subir as paredes. Rose e Ângela olharam para mim com brilhos semelhantes refletindo em seus olhos – aqueles de orgulho fraternal e respeito. Quando nós quatro entramos no ginásio, (eu me movia como uma bailarina), meus olhos encontraram os de Edward imediatamente quando ele e todos os meninos foram designados para sentar na arquibancada para uma palestra.

Ele sorriu e acenou para mim quando eu acenei e era como se Edward e eu tivéssemos um segredo que ninguém mais sabia. Eu havia defendido sua honra, protegido das palavras duras e odiosas dos seus colegas e vim em seu socorro como um valente cavaleiro. Ok então, talvez devesse ser o contrário, mas no momento isso tudo era semântica.

E ele me levaria para um encontro na quarta-feira para chegar no topo de tudo isso.

Eu sorri para ele amplamente enquanto cravava um voleio por cima da rede com entusiasmo desenfreado e realmente marcando pela primeira vez na vida na história da minha carreira em Educação Física. Ele lançou-me um olhar surpreso, e então piscou para o meu sucesso. Eu queria correr até ele e abraçá-lo tão firmemente quanto eu poderia.

_Eu disse a eles, Edward. Eu fiz isso por você!_

_Eu não vou deixar ninguém machucar você, E._

Eu estava alta, voando... sentindo-me bonita e rodopiando e livre. Quando o sinal tocou, nós trocamos nossas roupas fazendo graças e bobas e eu percebi que eu finalmente queria aquele cigarro de Edward. Eu não podia esperar para sair para conversar com Edward e contar-lhe o que aconteceu. Deixei as garotas, dizendo para Alice que eu a encontraria lá fora no meu carro. Ângela se juntou a mim enquanto caminhávamos juntas, rindo e conversando animadamente através das portas de saída duplas.

Eu vi Edward imediatamente, inclinando contra o seu carro com uma pitada de fumaça cinza girando acima da sua bela cabeça. Ele estava conversando com Mike, com Jasper parado ao seu lado. Mesmo à distância em que eu estava, eu podia ver claramente que ambos tinham expressões perplexas, e a boca de Edward de repente torceu para o que parecia um rosnado furioso. Seus olhos levantaram, encontrando os meus brevemente, antes de ele se concentrar de volta em Mike.

"Vejo você amanhã, Bella!" Ângela gritou quando Ben a pegou pela cintura. Eu acenei adeus, ainda sorrindo, enquanto eu caminhava para perto de Edward. Algo estava errado... muito errado. Os olhos de Edward encontraram os meus novamente e estreitaram em pequenas fendas minúsculas enquanto seus lábios separaram. Eu podia ver seus dentes arreganhados quando ele olhou para mim, desdenhoso, malicioso, e surpreendentemente assustador. O olhar espantou-me congelada na calçada enquanto eu senti toda a cor ser drenada do meu rosto e meu coração começar a bater de forma irregular. Meu sorriso permanente não existia mais.

Quase como se estivesse em câmera lenta, como um filme passando na televisão gigante dos Cullen, suas mãos enrolaram em punhos ao seu lado quando ele empurrou a multidão de pessoas andando em minha direção com os dentes cerrados e suas narinas inflamando.

Eu de repente me senti muito, muito pequena e muito, muito insignificante.

Ele parou a poucos centímetros de distância de mim, sua proximidade assustadora. "Que _porra_ é essa que você disse para Royce e Sam?" Suas palavras cortam como vidro, elas eram tão venenosas, ainda que assustadoramente controladas e de fala macia. Ele foi baixo o suficiente para que ele não fizesse uma cena – nós éramos simplesmente duas pessoas conversando em um estacionamento da escola.

Minha boca abriu, mas apenas um leve chiado escoou para fora antes que eu conseguisse gaguejar. "Eu, hum... eu disse... meus dedos estavam bagunçando seu cabelo enquanto você estava... fazendo a sua coisa... em mim." Eu mal conseguia articular as palavras da minha boca, sabendo o quanto soavam estranhas, e o quanto eu estava envergonhada de repente por colocar Edward nesta situação sem vontade. Nunca sequer uma vez ocorreu-me que ele ficaria irritado com isso.

"E por que _diabos_ você diria isso?" Seus pálidos olhos verdes eram tão intensos agora, eu não podia suportar olhar para eles por mais tempo, mas eu estava muito intimidada para desviar o olhar.

"Porque eles estavam dizendo que você era gay e que..."

Ele me cortou drasticamente. "O quê... você acha que porque eu admiti para você que eu não sou gay, você tem o direito de fodidamente dizer às pessoas que estamos dormindo juntos? O que faz você pensar pela porra de um segundo que eu preciso de uma garota para preservar a minha reputação?"

"Eles me chamaram de fag hag!" Eu guinchei, não tendo nada coerente no meu cérebro para oferecer. A terrível sensação muito familiar de desgraça iminente permaneceu à margem da minha consciência, esperando o momento preciso para inundar todos os meus sentidos com sua ira furiosa.

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente, com este sorriso louco e sarcástico em seu rosto. "Então você estava protegendo a sua própria reputação? Você não tem a porra da ideia do que você acabou de fazer. Nem uma porra de ideia do que isso poderia fazer para mim... Porra, Bella! Você deveria ter simplesmente mantido a porra da sua boca fechada, maldição".

"Sinto muito, E..." Eu disse, enquanto meu lábio tremia. Senti minha respiração engatar e um caroço grosso formar na minha garganta enquanto meu peito de repente apertou como um elástico esticado. "Eu sinto muito, eu não queria..." Eu sussurrei, meu corpo tremendo e lágrimas picando meus olhos. Instintivamente, estendi a mão para tocar o braço dele.

Edward puxou seu braço para longe, zombando, "Nunca fodidamente me toque." Então ele se afastou de mim com raiva, caminhando em passos largos de volta para o seu carro, onde ele gritou para Jasper para entrar na porra do carro.

Fiquei congelada no estacionamento quando o pânico bateu forte. Tudo que eu podia ouvir eram vozes nadando em volta de mim e o som rítmico do meu coração batendo alto em meus ouvidos, e eu estava de repente suando profusamente e agarrando a gola do meu suéter porque parecia que estava me sufocando. Eu ofeguei por ar, semelhante ao que um asmático faria, só que eu não conseguia recuperar meu fôlego enquanto eu me sentia tão desconectada e deslocada do meu corpo. Percebi que Alice estava ao meu lado, puxando meu braço para mover-me para fora do caminho dos carros que tentavam passar por mim. Eu nunca ouvi as buzinas ou os pedidos de Alice para sair da rua, apenas as palavras duras ditas pelo garoto por quem eu era tão louca.

Edward saiu da vaga de estacionamento em um flash, deixando-me com um breve vislumbre da sua cara brava olhando diretamente para a frente enquanto Jasper olhava para mim através da janela do passageiro com as mãos para cima como se quisesse dizer, _Que porra, Bella?_

As lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto quando Alice me arrastou para o meu carro. Meu corpo dobrou entre a pequena Toyota porcaria ao lado do meu Audi, enquanto eu colocava minhas mãos sobre o metal frio como apoio enquanto eu afundava em meus joelhos. Eu não conseguia respirar... ofegando, engasgando... tentando encontrar meu rumo. Alice estava desesperada, tremendo de medo quando se ajoelhou na minha frente enquanto procurava em sua bolsa pelo seu telefone. Quando percebi que ela estava chamando uma ambulância, eu bati a mão dela para longe, expirando, "_Ataque de pânico... nada de hospital"._

Ela esfregou minhas costas pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, enquanto o estacionamento finalmente esvaziou e meus joelhos nus estavam queimando pela escavação de cascalho em minha pele. Meus dedos das mãos e pés tinham ficado dormentes, resultado das respirações superficiais pelas quais eu estava ofegando inutilmente tentando encher meus pulmões. Meu rosto estava manchado de lágrimas e eu me sentia quebrada, exausta e envergonhada.

Pedi para Alice dirigir até em casa, enquanto eu cavalgava o fim do ataque. Ela me perguntou várias vezes o que aconteceu e eu só conseguia dizer as palavras, "Ele me odeia... ele me odeia." Alice chamou Edward de um monte de nomes pejorativos enquanto segurou a minha mão pelo caminho todo para casa. "Não o chame de estúpido, Al... ele não fez nada, eu fiz." Eu disse, ainda o defendendo. Ela tinha o dia de folga e perguntou se eu queria companhia, mas eu recusei, sabendo que eu preferiria ficar sozinha quando tomasse meu Xanax e chorasse até dormir.

Eu fui até a porta, as chaves na minha mão ainda tremendo, e dei uma rápida olhada para a casa dos Cullen. Edward estava no degrau da frente, com a cabeça entre os seus joelhos, enquanto Esme estava agachada na frente dele e Jasper meio que andava de um lado a outro ao lado deles. Edward olhou para cima rapidamente ao mesmo tempo em que Jasper se virou e eu entrei pela porta antes que eu pudesse desmoronar novamente. Fui direto para o armário da cozinha onde eu guardava meu Prozac e meu Xanax controlado, derramando um punhado de comprimidos na palma da minha mão. Tomei um Xanax, guardando o resto, e lavei meu rosto.

Andei de um lado a outro pelo chão na frente do sofá, ocasionalmente espreitando pela janela em direção à casa de Edward. Quando eles finalmente entraram, eu troquei para um par de moletons quentes e afundei no sofá esperando o alívio da pequena pílula fazer efeito. Eu precisava falar com Edward, caso contrário, isso me corroeria lentamente até que eu estivesse queimando por dentro de angústia. Eu tinha que consertar este erro que eu fiz. Eu tinha que corrigir isso... de alguma forma fazer tudo melhor, fazer Edward gostar de mim novamente.

Quando eu me senti confortavelmente entorpecida e relativamente certa de que eu não teria uma recaída, fiz meu caminho pela porta dos fundos, atravessei o quintal e hesitantemente pelo caminho para a casa da árvore, onde eu imaginei que Edward estaria fumando. Eu estava tão nervosa e petrificada com o que seria a reação dele, que eu quase virei. Mas quando subi a escada, a casa da árvore estava vazia, nenhum sinal de que alguém tinha estado ali desde que Edward e eu estivemos amontoados lá no sábado à noite. O cobertor estava cuidadosamente dobrado com o saco de M&M situado em cima dele, assim como Edward havia deixado. Eu não aguentava ficar lá sozinha, então voltei a debater sobre ir para a casa dele e enfrentá-lo.

Sentei-me no balanço no mesmo lugar que eu tinha estado quando Edward me contou tudo sobre sua mãe e seu pai, chutando todos os pequenos doces coloridos em volta que eu tinha jogado em Edward depois que ele cantou. Ele confiou em mim com as informações sobre a sua vida, seu passado, suas verdades e segredos, e eu o traí. Eu o machuquei e, por qualquer razão, sem querer, dizer às pessoas que eu tinha tido intimidade sexual com ele tinha feito algo terrível para ele. Eu não tinha ideia do que fazer.

O tempo passou lentamente, enquanto o céu se aprofundou na cor e o ar frio desceu ainda mais. Eu estava perdida e dormente e eu não me importava com o fato de que eu estava com frio e com muita fome, ou que eu estava esgotada do ataque de pânico, e a corrida de adrenalina e a dissolução assustadoramente gritante de uma emoção para outra. Eu mal ouvi as folhas farfalhando sob pés na direção da minha casa. Quando olhei para cima, Jasper estava parado a poucos metros de distância, parecendo muito triste.

"Ei, você está bem?" Ele perguntou, andando para perto de mim. Eu balancei minha cabeça e imediatamente comecei a chorar. Sem uma palavra, Jasper puxou-me para ficar de pé, envolvendo seus braços em torno de mim com muita força. Eu derreti no seu abraço como uma esponja, precisando desesperadamente do contato e conforto que ele estava me dando. Sua mão acariciou a parte de trás da minha cabeça, correndo seus dedos pelo meu cabelo, enquanto eu enterrei meu rosto em sua jaqueta de couro marrom. Ele cheirava a perfume e menino e ele era quente, muito quente. Eu soluçava em seu peito enquanto sua mão ficou na parte de trás da minha cabeça.

Finalmente, eu disse em um sussurro estrangulado, "Ele está realmente bravo, não é?"

Jasper disse, "Sim, ele está irritado, mas ele está mais chateado também. No caminho para casa ele teve um fodido ataque de pânico e ele teve que encostar para que eu pudesse dirigir".

Eu me afastei do peito de Jasper limpando minha mão sobre os meus olhos. "Ele teve um ataque de pânico?" Eu perguntei incrédula. Jasper assentiu. Eu sabia que ele disse que Edward tinha ansiedade, mas nunca me ocorreu que ele tivesse ataques de pânico.

"O que diabos aconteceu?" Ele perguntou. Expliquei palavra por palavra o que foi dito na biblioteca, sentindo-me mal sobre ter Makenna envolvida. Jasper mal se encolheu quando eu disse a ele o que ela tinha dito sobre Edward, para começar, então eu assumi que ele realmente não se importava tanto assim com ela. Eu disse a Jasper que fiz isso por amizade genuína e que eu não queria que ninguém espalhasse mentiras crueis sobre Edward ou sua família. Tudo tinha saído tão rápido na biblioteca que nunca me ocorreu que Edward teria um problema com isso.

Jasper segurou em meus braços, ainda tentando me confortar. "Jasper, ele disse que eu tinha fodido muito as coisas para ele. Ele nem sequer me deixou explicar por que eu disse isso. Eu sinto muito, eu não fiz... eu não tinha ideia... o que isso quer dizer?"

Ele suspirou, passando a mão pelo cabelo. "Bella, Edward teve algo realmente porcaria acontecendo com ele em Chicago. Ele foi..." Suas mãos cobriram seus olhos e ele balançou a cabeça. "Ele está completamente fodido por causa do que aconteceu, ok? Tudo na vida dele mudou... e ele está fodidamente com raiva e... eu não acho que ele deveria ter ficado bravo daquele jeito com você... você não sabia. Mas ele tem um temperamento muito ruim e ele reage demais às vezes".

"A coisa em Chicago... tem algo a ver com uma garota?" Eu perguntei. Quando ele balançou a cabeça lentamente, as lágrimas irromperam novamente em soluços exigentes que eu não poderia encontrar a vontade de controlar. Todos os efeitos da grande emoção da tarde e depois a descida súbita desabaram sobre mim. Aproximei-me de Jasper, desejando o conforto que ele estava livremente oferecendo. O Xanax meio que me fazia sentir um pouco alta e deprimida, o que é por que eu acho que foi tão fácil para mim chorar na frente dele.

_Edward tinha uma namorada. Ele não vai me tocar por causa dela._

Jasper sussurrou, "Bella, não chore. Ele não vale a pena".

Eu olhei para ele em choque, lágrimas gordas e salgadas rolando pelo meu rosto. "Sim, ele vale. Como você pode dizer isso... ele é seu irmão?"

"Eu só quero dizer... não é a porra da sua culpa e você não deve ficar tão devastada com as mudanças de humor dele. Ele superará isso amanhã, uma vez que ele souber a verdade dos fatos com quem quer que ele fodidamente precise." Jasper afastou-se minuciosamente, tocando meu rosto com seus dedos. Eles se moveram da minha bochecha, passaram pela minha orelha para a minha nuca e, antes mesmo de eu saber o que estava acontecendo, seus lábios roçaram os meus. Por uma fração de segundo, seus lábios abriram e encontraram os meus antes de eu me afastar.

"Jasper..." Eu abaixei minha cabeça, olhando para os meus sapatos. "Jasper, não... eu não posso".

"É porque você gosta dele, não é? Você realmente gosta fodidamente dele?" Ele gemeu, passando as mãos pelo seu cabelo novamente. "Bella, Edward não pode ser o seu namorado. Ele é... muito fodido para ser o que você quer que ele seja. Ele só vai te machucar com a verdade do seu passado e... eu sinto muito. Ele é meu irmão e eu o amo, mas essa é a realidade".

Eu fiquei parada olhando para as minhas mãos, sabendo que eu quase beijei o amor da minha mais antiga amiga e irmão do menino por quem eu faria qualquer coisa. Que bagunça fodida eu tinha feito.

"Eu sinto muito. Eu não deveria ter feito isso, Bella. Você só... você me lembrou tanto de Emily, eu simplesmente não..." Ele mordeu o lábio. Jasper me abraçou mais uma vez, mas meu corpo ficou rígido contra ele agora.

"Obrigada por escutar, Jasper. Estou tão cansada. Eu o verei... a qualquer momento, ok?" Eu me libertei do seu alcance, não encontrando seu olhar enquanto eu caminhava lentamente até o caminho para a minha casa. Ele me chamou, mas eu apenas acenei sem olhar para ele.

Adormeci com a minha roupa, enrolada em uma bola embaixo das cobertas, dormente demais para chorar, chateada demais para pensar e frustrada demais para ficar acordada.

Acordei pouco depois do meio-dia do dia seguinte. Fiquei deitada na cama olhando para o teto por um longo tempo, repetindo a conversa na biblioteca, o confronto com Edward e as palavras de Jasper. Conversei com Deus um pouco, esperando que eu pudesse obter algum consolo nisso. Eu não obtive.

Eu estava tão distraída e ausente que deixei cair meu frasco inteiro de Prozac acidentalmente na pia. Depois que tomei banho, fui para a cidade, comprei a recarga dos comprimidos prescritos e caminhei ao redor da loja como um zumbi. Uma exibição de M&M no caixa me fez chorar. Eu estava deprimida e tão preocupada com Edward que eu mal lembrei que prometi ao meu pai que faria lasanha para o jantar. Ele estava realmente ansioso por isso e, embora eu não tivesse nenhum desejo de cozinhar, achei que provavelmente me distrairia de todo o resto.

Assim que eu tinha retornado da minha viagem para o supermercado, Alice veio pedindo uma carona para o trabalho, mas já que eu estava no meio da preparação do jantar, eu simplesmente dei as chaves a ela e disse-lhe para ter cuidado com ele. Ela ficou tão grata que jogou os braços ao redor de mim e beijou minha bochecha sussurrando, "Você sabe que eu te amo, Bella, e você pode me contar qualquer coisa. Eu nunca trairia a sua confiança".

Eu não podia suportar até mesmo ficar sozinha com ela depois de me sentir tão culpada sobre Jasper. Isso a mataria.

Coloquei minhas pantufas rosa favoritas, coloquei meu iPod na estação de acoplamento e comecei a preparar a lasanha para o jantar. Cozinhar e preparar a refeição me manteve fisicamente ocupada pela maior parte, mas nem por um segundo fez meus pensamentos se perderem do que havia acontecido ontem. As palavras iradas sussurradas da boca de Edward, sua expressão, é claro, meu ataque de pânico horrível que assustou a pobre Alice... e o beijo de Jasper.

_Jasper fodidamente me beijou. Mais ou menos._

_Isso é ruim... muito ruim._

Pressionando minha palma da mão na minha testa, eu quis que a imagem sumisse, enquanto anulava os sentimentos residuais dos lábios macios dele nos meus - e sua expressão abatida quando ele compreendeu que era Edward que eu esperava que fosse aquele a me beijar.

Mas Edward estava furioso comigo, aparentemente, ele estava constrangido com a ideia de que eu tinha dito a Sam, Royce e as meninas putas que eu dormia com ele. E ele não se importava nem um pouco que eu fiz isso porque eles estavam espalhando rumores de que ele era gay, embora eu dormir com ele não fosse de todo verdade.

Ele prefere que as pessoas pensem nele como um homossexual do que tê-los achando que ele fez sexo comigo.

_Uau._

Eu simplesmente não conseguia lidar com eles falando merdas sobre ele. Por que eu me sentia tão protetora com ele estava claramente além de mim, mas era tão presente e persistente como eu sabia que precisava ser ajudado e eu era aquela a fazer isso.

_Você o ama, é por isso que você é tão protetora._

Desde que eu abri meus olhos para a primeira luz da manhã, eu estava inquieta e nervosa. Naquele momento, eu realmente só queria fumar um baseado para acalmar meus nervos. Desde o primeiro dia de aula eu não tinha sentido que precisava ficar chapada para aliviar a minha tensão em oposição a querer ficar chapada apenas para me divertir. Além dos antidepressivos receitados para dominar a minha ansiedade, e o Xanax ocasional depois de um ataque de pânico particularmente agressivo, eu não gostava de ter que depender de qualquer coisa para conseguir passar por uma fase difícil. Eu simplesmente não era esse tipo de pessoa. Talvez fosse porque eu tinha associado fumar com sair com Edward e Jasper. Realmente era a parte mais ansiada e agradável da semana quando eu estava com eles.

_Com ele..._

Mas, obviamente, isso não aconteceria novamente. Meus dias de brincar na casa da árvore lá atrás com os meninos estavam acabados. Edward, por quem eu era louca, não queria absolutamente nada a ver comigo. E Jasper... Deus, o que diabos eu deveria fazer sobre Jasper?

_Bom trabalho, Bella... bela maneira para fazer um novo começo em Forks._

Suspirei de frustração quando levantei os longos macarrões da água fervente e comecei a organizá-los em fileiras ao longo do fundo da assadeira. Intermitentemente, eu agitei o pote de molho de tomate sobre o fogão, ocasionalmente o provando. Estava malditamente bom, mas eu não tinha apetite, embora eu não tivesse comido desde o almoço na tarde anterior.

Hoje tinha sido um dia de merda. Durante toda a tarde, meu coração estava disparado sem razão e minha mente estava girando com tantos pensamentos fixados que eu mal conseguia compreendê-los, ou controlá-los, por mais tempo. Eu só ficava repetindo uma e outra vez na minha cabeça, obcecada sobre isso enquanto consumia toda a minha atenção - particularmente as palavras de Jasper. "Ele está completamente fodido por causa do que aconteceu, ok? Tudo na vida dele mudou e ele está fodidamente com raiva, Bella..."

_O que diabos isso significava, afinal?_

Eu sabia o que isso significava. O que Jasper esqueceu de me dizer em tantas palavras que eu facilmente decodifiqei. Edward se apaixonou e teve seu coração quebrado em Chicago, assim como Jasper? Isso explicaria tanto - por que ele não me tocava fisicamente, por que ele era tão frio comigo, por que ele deixou claro ontem que não precisa de "alguma garota" para protegê-lo... por que seus olhos estavam sempre tão tristes...

Todo esse tempo eu pensei que ele tinha medo de ser tocado. E, sim, por um tempo eu vacilei na noção de que ele podia ser gay. Mas eu nunca tinha pensado que ele tinha se apaixonado antes.

Quase uma hora depois, enquanto eu me ocupava com o jantar e a obsessão por Edward, eu tinha perdido completamente a noção do tempo. Assim que deslizei a assadeira no forno, Charlie ligou de Seattle dizendo que ele estava preso na vigilância e não chegaria em casa até amanhã tarde da noite.

_Ótimo._

_Bem, desculpe, pai, mas eu acho que comerei o jantar sem você de novo._

Suspirei de novo, meu coração sentindo o incômodo, ainda que muito familiar, aperto de ansiedade, lembrando-me que eu ainda não tinha tomado o meu comprimido. Puxei o frasco da sacola da farmácia e tentei inutilmente abrir a folha do selo de segurança para crianças que fechava o recipiente. Xingando e resmungando baixinho, peguei uma faca na gaveta tentando cortar a folha. A faca escorregou do frasco, cortando direto a parte carnuda da palma da minha mão como se eu tivesse intenção de filetear um peito de frango.

"Merda do caralho!"

A lâmina e o frasco parcialmente fechado caíram para o chão da cozinha ruidosamente, enquanto eu segurava minha mão ardendo no meu peito. O sangue começou a escorrer para fora da fatia na minha mão em uma linha apertada enquanto eu o examinava, respirando profundamente para evitar vomitar e ter que lidar com outro ataque de pânico de pleno direito enquanto eu sangrava até a morte na minha própria cozinha recém-restaurada.

Com apenas um olhar na profundidade do corte, eu sabia por experiência que precisaria de prováveis pontos imediatamente. Freneticamente, procurei pelas minhas chaves quando me lembrei que eu tinha emprestado meu carro para Alice pela noite, sabendo que eu estaria ocupada aqui com o jantar de Charlie. Já que ele estava a três horas de distância, ligar para ele ajudar seria inútil e eu teria sangrado até a morte no momento em que ele chegasse. Rose deveria estar com sua irmã em Port Angeles...

_Merda..._

Pensei que eu poderia ir para a casa dos Cullen, mas então eu teria que enfrentar Edward e Jasper. Porra. Porra. Porra.

Dei uma espiada na minha mão de novo, ainda sangrando profusamente por toda a minha camiseta branca justa. Envolvendo uma toalha em torno dele, eu me resignei a fazer o impensável. Caminhei pela rua em minhas estúpidas pantufas até a casa dos Cullen, rezando para que Esme, ou Carlisle, ou Emmett, estivessem em casa... e Jasper e Edward não estivessem. Eu sabia que Edward tinha sua aula de piano na terça-feira, mas era depois das 18hs, então ele provavelmente estaria em casa agora.

Infelizmente, a BMW de Edward estava estacionada na garagem ao lado do Nissan 350Z de Jasper.

_Morda isso, Bella. Você vai precisar de uma transfusão a qualquer segundo._

Fechando os olhos e afastando a náusea, eu bati na porta três vezes com a mão boa, rezando silenciosamente que, se alguém lá em cima me amava, seria Emmett quem atenderia. A porta se abriu. "Ei, o que houve, Sininho?"

_Emmett. Louvado seja o Menino Jesus._

Seu tom era caracteristicamente brincalhão até que seus olhos baixaram para a minha camiseta encharcada de sangue e ele virou uma sombra medonha de verde.

"O que diabos aconteceu? Você foi esfaqueada?" Eu nunca tinha ouvido a voz de Emmett tão alta antes.

"Eu cortei minha mão com uma faca... acho que precisa de pontos... e eu preciso de uma carona para o P.S... por favor." Eu respirei, implorando com os meus olhos enquanto eu tentava metodicamente controlar minha respiração.

"Pai! Venha rápido!" Ele gritou, voltando-se para a enorme escadaria curva. Quando a voz de Emmett explodiu por toda a casa, Jasper apareceu do esconderijo, sua expressão horrorizada e sua mão estacionada dentro de um saco de batatas fritas. Eu podia ver através da sala que a boca de Jasper estava inchada e profundamente avermelhada, uma fatia do seu lábio tinha sangrado. Obviamente ele tinha sido atingido na boca.

"O que diabos aconteceu com você?" Jasper perguntou, enquanto estava congelado no lugar. Movi minha boca para falar, mas não consegui obter uma palavra na direção da saída porque Carlisle atravessou toda a sala de estar e, à primeira vista do sangue, Esme, sempre a solícita mãe coruja, conduziu-me até sua enorme cozinha. Carlisle tirou duas cadeiras da grande mesa, tomando um assento em uma enquanto eu me sentava na outra. Jasper ficou parado em silêncio atrás da minha cadeira. Eu podia senti-lo olhando por sobre as minhas costas para a ferida e assobiando. Isso não estava ajudando.

Carlisle pressionou uma toalha limpa na minha mão aplicando pressão sobre a ferida. Ele deu a Esme uma lista verbal de itens para pegar do seu escritório usando termos técnicos, enquanto ele abriu a toalha para inspecionar minha mão novamente. "É profundo, mas não é grave o suficiente para ter causado danos nos nervos. Alguns pontos vão corrigi-lo muito bem. Como você fez isso, Bella?"

"Eu estava tentando abrir um selo de segurança em um frasco. Eu estava realmente distraída." Carlisle balançou a cabeça como se entendesse completamente. Esme deu-me um olhar simpático que dizia, _pobre, pobre, Bella_.

"Muito obrigada por fazer isso, Carlisle. Ei, Jasper? O que aconteceu com o seu rosto?" Perguntei calmamente, sem me virar.

"Aww, não é nada. Você deveria ver o outro cara." Ele brincou, claramente indicando que não tinha intenção de elaborar mais sobre o assunto. Eu aceitei isso e deixei passar, embora estivesse mais do que curiosa para começar a colher a verdade dele.

Uma vez que Esme voltou armada pesadamente com suprimentos, eu dei um suspiro de alívio quando Carlisle pegou a seringa, enchendo-a e injetando minha palma da mão com o agente entorpecente. Eu silvei por entre os dentes quando a agulha penetrou minha palma, ardendo muito, mas suspirei de alívio quando a dormência se espalhou rapidamente, aquecendo a área em questão de indolores segundos. Carlisle murmurou desculpas enquanto o líquido drenava do cilindro da seringa para a minha carne. Eu virei o rosto do procedimento e covardemente o escondi na mão que repousava sobre a mesa de madeira.

Esme olhou por cima do ombro de Carlisle e sussurrou, "Oh! Você cortou através da sua linha do coração." Eu encontrei o seu olhar, questionando sua observação.

"Linha do coração? Eu vou morrer?" Perguntei nervosamente, pensando que eu tinha cortado uma artéria principal, ou algo assim. Carlisle bufou e a risada doce de Esme vibrou através de todo o pé-direito alto da cozinha. Eu de repente me senti muito estúpida e infantil.

"Não, querida, a sua linha do coração também é a sua linha do amor. Aqui... olhe." Ela disse suavemente, pegando a minha mão boa gentilmente nas dela. "Esta é a sua linha do coração." Ela traçou seu dedo sobre o vinco que estava exatamente sob a parte carnuda da palma da minha mão. "Esta é a sua linha da cabeça... comunicação, inteligência." Ela trilhou seu dedo sobre a linha na palma da minha mão, que corria em paralelo com a linha do coração. "Sua linha da vida está aqui... mas isso significa a sua saúde e bem-estar, não quanto tempo você viverá." Ela disse, correndo o dedo ao longo da linha que formava um arco em volta do meu polegar. "E esta é a sua linha do destino... o seu destino." Ela sorriu timidamente enquanto varria seu dedinho até o centro da minha mão, me fazendo cócegas.

"O que... a minha linha do coração diz?" Perguntei hesitantemente. Mesmo que eu estivesse apavorada que ela dissesse que eu estava condenada a viver uma vida sem amor de tristeza e abstinência, eu estava grata porque estava tirando a minha mente do fato de que Carlisle estava enfiando um fio grosso de linha através de uma agulha.

Esme examinou minha mão, torcendo o seu pequeno nariz de botão. A cabeça dela inclinou para o lado. "Bem, sua linha do coração é bastante simples e paralela à sua linha da cabeça, o que significa que você tem um bom controle sobre as suas emoções. Mas, vê isso aqui? Está quebrada neste lugar... isso significa trauma emocional." Ela deu-me um pequeno sorriso, soltando minha mão.

"Eu deveria estar preocupada? O que eu faço?" Perguntei timidamente, olhando para ela por orientação. Parecia que tudo estava caindo aos pedaços em um instante e eu estava com medo.

Carlisle bufou, parando momentaneamente para olhar para mim. "Bella, eu não colocaria muitas ações nesta coisa absurda de leitura da palma. As linhas em suas mãos não determinam o seu destino. Fazer escolhas inteligentes e usar cautela com suas decisões é a melhor maneira de determinar o seu futuro." Esme revirou seus olhos e fingiu bater na nuca de Carlisle. Ele a viu fazer isso, mas apenas sorriu.

As mãos de Jasper de repente pressionando suavemente em meus ombros ofereceram um conforto ímpar junto com uma sensação de relaxamento instantâneo. Por mais que fosse um pouco estranho, por causa de antes na tarde, eu estava grata da sua presença independentemente. Enquanto eu desviava meu olhar dos pontos prestes a serem costurados em minha carne, no fundo da minha mente, desesperadamente tentando combater os pensamentos e falhando miseravelmente, eu estava curiosa como o inferno perguntando-me onde Edward poderia estar naquela tarde.

Carlisle começou a correr o fio preto através das metades separadas da minha pele. Eu mantive meus olhos escondidos nos meus dedos, descansando o cotovelo sobre a mesa, enquanto ele trabalhava na mão ferida. Eu mantive meu coração regulado e me lembrei de respirar profundamente - muito orgulhosa de mim mesma que eu estivesse no controle das minhas reações à situação. Emmett pediu desculpas e saiu do cômodo, ainda parecendo verde, enquanto Esme me perguntou se eu queria alguma coisa para beber, o que eu educadamente recusei.

Eu estava indo muito bem, eu realmente estava, mentalmente dando-me tapinhas nas costas por ser tão corajosa, quando tudo caiu à merda. Passos evidentes descendo as escadas e a melódica voz de Edward ecoando através da casa assustaram-me, simultaneamente fazendo meu coração palpitar no meu peito e meu sangue bombear infinitamente mais forte nas minhas veias. Eu estava certa de que Carlisle podia ver isso, já que ele estava sentado em tal proximidade de mim.

"Mãe, você viu minha camiseta térmica braaaaa..." Ele parou na porta, congelado no lugar com as palmas das mãos pressionadas em cada lado da porta de entrada em arco, um par de meias brancas entrelaçadas em uma mão.

_Santa Maria Mãe de Deus no Céu._

Ao ouvir sua voz perto, abri os dedos sobre os meus olhos, permitindo-me espaço suficiente para espreitar em um olhar de lado. Ele ficou parado, nem a 1,5 metros de mim, descalço, vestido com nada além de um par de jeans justo de cintura baixa e escuro com o botão e metade do zíper abertos. A faixa branca da sua cueca preta estava espreitando pela faixa da cintura da calça jeans, exibindo o nome Emporio Armani. Ele estava sem camisa e seu cabelo estava desgrenhado e muito mais escuro do que eu já tinha visto, porque ela estava úmido. Seu rosto estava barbeado, como de costume, mas ele tinha uma contusão circular vermelha e roxa sob seu olho exatamente sobre a sua maçã do rosto avermelhada e inchada. Mesmo com o seu rosto desfigurado assim, ele tirou meu fôlego.

Abdômen tanquinho... peitorais tão definidos que deixaram meus próprios seios patéticos com vergonha. Seu peito era completamente liso e sem pêlos, mas quando meus olhos percorreram seu torso, eu pude ver o pequeno pedaço de cabelo escuro trilhando para as mercadorias. A curva suave dos seus ombros levando aos seus bíceps, enrolados firmemente em torno de músculos perfeitamente definidos que cortavam em ondas e ondas sobre todo o seu torso.

E, que Deus me ajude, ele não só tinha a faixa preta tribal em torno do seu bíceps direito, mas um pequeno piercing prata através do seu mamilo direito. Ele era tão bonito que eu queria chorar. Eu quase chorei. Eu mencionei que ele estava sem camisa?

Eu quase desmaiei.

No momento em que Edward apareceu no caminho da porta, na minha periferia eu notei Carlisle levantar seu olhar momentaneamente do seu ponto fixo na minha mão. Ele visivelmente reprimiu uma risadinha, balançando levemente sua cabeça. O que eu não percebi até mais tarde era que ele, enquanto firmava minha mão na sua, estava com o seu polegar espalmado em meu pulso direito sobre o meu ponto de pulsação. Ele era capaz de realmente sentir a minha pulsação intensificar e a intensidade do fluxo de sangue sob seu polegar quando eu ouvi a voz de Edward... e observei seu corpo seminu brilhando na luz da tarde da cozinha de sua família, enquanto eu mentalmente o molestava em uma centena de maneiras diferentes. Foi uma reação fisiológica involuntária. Ele sabia que a presença de Edward me excitava.

_Que fodidamente humilhante._

"Que diabos? B, você está bem?" Edward perguntou em quase um suspiro, sua voz baixa e cheia de preocupação. Eu admito que fiquei tocada, mas não fiz nada além de acenar duas vezes.

Carlisle olhou para mim e depois para Edward parado na porta seminu. Ele começou a trabalhar novamente, e disse, "Edward, depois de encontrar uma camisa, talvez você gostaria de observar se está tudo bem com Bella".

Esme apontou para a lavanderia, indicando o local da camisa em questão, que eu secretamente esperava que ele nunca encontrasse. Edward acenou com a cabeça, resmungando algo incoerente, antes de passar rapidamente pela cozinha. Meus olhos seguiram o seu caminho quando ele desapareceu na lavanderia. Ele reapareceu vestindo uma camisa branca térmica que se agarrava às curvas e linhas do seu corpo celestial. Eu pude, pela primeira vez, verdadeiramente ver o contorno distinto do piercing através do seu mamilo, e perguntei-me por que eu nunca tinha notado isso antes. Era praticamente uma garantia de que este menino me daria um ataque antes mesmo de chegarmos ao Dia das Bruxas.

_Bom, eu poderia ir como uma menina morta._

Edward agachou de joelhos ao nosso lado, observando atentamente enquanto Carlisle narrava cada passo que dava. Edward olhou para mim uma vez, um olhar compassivo quase suplicante em seus olhos. Isso me confundiu.

"Edward está interessado em se tornar um médico." Carlisle explicou com um ar definitivo de orgulho em sua voz.

Edward esclareceu categoricamente, "Medicina desportiva." Seu olhar rompeu da minha mão brevemente pousada em meus olhos. Seus olhos verdes pareciam tão terrivelmente tristes. Eu ansiava por segurá-lo em meus braços e tirar sua dor, apesar do fato de que ele estava com raiva de mim.

Perguntei-me o que era aquilo que me tinha tão atraída por ele. Era muito mais do que sua aparência, eu sabia disso no fundo. Nós entendemos um ao outro; entendemos o senso de humor ridículo um do outro. Nós compartilhamos muitos interesses comuns como ler e escrever e música. Eu já o tinha visto fazer coisas, coisas estranhamente amáveis para as pessoas, que simplesmente me fizeram querer saber mais dele. E a dor que cintilava em seus olhos me tinha doendo para segurá-lo próximo, para fazer tudo em meu poder para afastar a raiva. Para fazê-lo curar a partir de qualquer coisa que o seu coração partido precisava...

Carlisle amarrou o final da linha e disse, "Você já tomou Percocet antes?" Ele tirou um frasco do seu saco de remédios, derramando seis dos comprimidos em um pequeno saquinho.

"Sim, uma vez quando eu quebrei meu braço. Hum, Carlisle," eu disse calmamente com uma careta, "interações de drogas?" Ele balançou a cabeça, pedindo a todos que amavelmente nos dessem licença. Os três saíram prontamente enquanto eu deixava Carlisle calmamente saber que eu estava tomando Prozac. Quando eu expliquei que o Prozac era para ansiedade e ataques de pânico, ele estranhamente sorriu um pouco, balançando a cabeça.

"Você os tem muitas vezes?" Ele perguntou.

Olhando para a mesa em desnecessário constrangimento, eu respondi, "Eles são apenas ocasionais agora, não realmente aleatórios mais. Eles eram muito ruins por um tempo, os ataques são geralmente provocados por estresse, é por isso que me mudei para cá... para aliviar um pouco do estresse, mas eu não acho que funcionou, isso só deu ao estresse outra tomada e... eu aprendi a controlá-los pela maior parte. Eu tive um ontem." Eu divaguei, de repente mordendo meu lábio inferior em um esforço para calar a boca. Percebi que eu tinha quase certamente oferecido muita informação e ele provavelmente só queria saber sobre os ataques a partir de um ponto de vista médico, de qualquer maneira.

Ele acenou com a cabeça novamente. "Os ataques de pânico são muito comuns entre seu grupo de idade. Há muita pressão sobre vocês, crianças." Ele sorriu calorosamente quando eu não respondi, acrescentando, "Tome um a cada seis horas até amanhã à noite, no mínimo uma hora após o Prozac. A dor deve desaparecer até amanhã à noite. Eu também gostaria de vê-la em uma semana para retirar os pontos. Acho que eu deveria ligar para Charlie também".

"Não, está tudo bem, Carlisle. Eu vou avisá-lo. Ele está ocupado com um caso em Seattle. Coisas como essa acontecem comigo o tempo todo. Isso realmente não é grande coisa".

Esme voltou da área de serviço, de volta ao trabalho no balcão onde ela estava preparando o jantar, e me pediu para ficar exatamente quando Edward e Jasper reapareceram na cozinha. Esme entregou-me um copo de água e um dos Percocets, que eu tomei imediatamente.

Engoli em seco, lembrando da lasanha no forno que ainda estava cozinhando. "Eu tenho o jantar ainda no forno e preciso voltar, mas, obrigada, de qualquer maneira".

"Bem, um dos meninos vai levá-la para casa." Esme disse com um sorriso, apontando para os seus filhos com uma faca longa. "Edward?"

"Eu estava no meu caminho para a casa dela, de qualquer maneira. Bella, estaria tudo bem... se eu a levasse para casa?" Edward perguntou, olhando diretamente para mim. Fiquei confusa com a ideia, mas acenei com uma confusa sobrancelha levantada, reconhecidamente animada e ainda completamente sem entender por que ele tinha a intenção de vir para me ver.

"Melhoras para você, Bella." Jasper disse sem rodeios, desaparecendo de volta na cova.

Agradeci Carlisle, levando meu saquinho cheio de analgésicos e acenando um adeus agradecido com a mão habilmente enfaixada. Sem se preocupar em pedir permissão a Esme, Edward abriu o armário de casacos, puxando um dos curtos casacos de lã dela e o colocou com cuidado sobre meus ombros, com cuidado para não me tocar.

_Mas que diabos?_

"Está começando a chover de novo." Ele disse suavemente, respondendo a minha pergunta. Eu gritei para Carlisle, agradecendo-lhe novamente enquanto Edward me levava para fora da porta da frente. Caminhamos lado a lado na estrada pavimentada em silêncio, até que a questão me atormentou e eu não pude aguentar mais.

"Seu olho. Você e Jasper entraram em uma briga?"

Ele se assustou quando eu falei. "Hum, sim." Ele disse sem rodeios, olhando para a frente, seus traços solenes cobertos por um brilho orvalhado da chuva fina.

"Com quem?"

"Um com o outro." Ele continuou a olhar para a frente enquanto andava, deliberadamente reduzindo seus passos para encontrar os meus.

"Você e Jasper, sério? Sobre o quê...?" Eu cerquei, sabendo que não era completamente da minha conta, mas ainda me sentindo verbal o suficiente para perguntar. Talvez fosse a minha nova lesão que de repente fez Edward sentir compaixão e se abrir para mim. Eu zombei da ideia.

"Sobre uma garota." Ele respondeu calmamente. Os cantos da sua boca contorceram para cima por um minúsculo segundo e então desapareceram. Eu balancei minha cabeça, chupando o interior da minha bochecha, em um esforço para conter as lágrimas iminentes.

Uma vez que nos aproximamos da minha porta da frente, que eu tinha deixado destrancada na minha pressa, ele parou e gaguejou, "Bella, eu queria vir para, hum... bem, eu devo a você um pedido de desculpas por ontem".

Virei-me surpreendida. "Você não me deve nada, Edward. Você está no direito de sentir o que quer que você sinta por qualquer que seja sua razão. E eu sou aquela que sente muito. Eu nunca deveria ter dito aquilo, e eu peço desculpa se causei problemas a você... eu nunca faria nada para machucar você".

"Não, eu sei que você não faria..." Ele gaguejou. "Eu não deveria ter sido tão fodidamente... duro com você... eu... preciso explicar algo para você, se você me deixar".

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Bem, então entre. Eu preciso de ajuda com alguma coisa, de qualquer maneira." Eu disse, sabendo que eu tinha a lasanha no forno e não seria capaz de levantar a assadeira pesada com uma mão. A casa estava flutuando com o delicioso aroma de ricos temperos italianos, e eu estava grata por não sentir o cheiro de queimado. Eu de repente estava faminta.

Edward me seguiu para dentro murmurando, "Uau, tem um cheiro incrível aqui".

"É lasanha. Eu fiz para Charlie, mas ele não estará aqui para comê-la." Eu disse, colocando meu saquinho no balcão. Havia pequenas gotas de sangue espalhadas por todo o chão e, na minha periferia, eu vi o frasco de comprimidos ao lado do tapete de área com alguns derramados ao lado do recipiente. Ele viu isso ao mesmo tempo em que eu fui pegá-los, e quando ele o pegou, eu gemi, esmagada que ele soubesse que eu estava usando medicamentos com prescrição.

Ele não olhou para o rótulo do frasco, eu suponho que por cortesia, mas quando ele segurou os comprimidos na palma da sua mão, ele olhou para mim interrogativamente. "Prozac?" Fechei meus olhos e assenti.

Suspirando, eu sussurrei, "Para ansiedade... ataques de pânico".

"Huh." Ele disse, claramente surpreso com este fato. Ele colocou o frasco sobre o balcão, colocando os três pequenos comprimidos ao lado. "Eu tomei Prozac antes de mudar para Zoloft porque me dava dores de cabeça. Eu tenho ataques de pânico também." Eu já sabia disso, mas fingi surpresa, para não delatar Jasper. Eu estava, no entanto, realmente surpresa que ele tomasse remédios para isso.

Entreguei-lhe dois pegadores de panela quando abri a porta do forno com a minha mão boa. Levantando minha mão enfaixada no ar, eu disse, fazendo uma careta, "Você se importaria? Eu meio que estou incapaz".

"Hum... eu diria que você está definitivamente _en_capada." Edward riu da sua própria piada terrível quando se inclinou para o forno, tirou a bandeja e a colocou em cima do fogão. Eu bufei, divertindo-me com o fato de que ele deu um chute em si mesmo.

Eu o observei visivelmente tomar um profunda fungada enquanto eu me atrapalhava na gaveta por uma espátula. "Você quer ficar e comer comigo? Não está envenenada, eu juro." Acrescentei com um sorriso.

"Você tem certeza?" Ele perguntou cético, suas sobrancelhas levantadas com surpresa para o meu convite.

Eu balancei a cabeça, sorrindo. "Não há nada de orgânico nela".

"Então eu definitivamente estou ficando." Ele disse animadamente, batendo palmas.

Ele serviu as porções em dois pratos, colocando-os sobre a mesa enquanto eu tremulamente servia dois copos de Coca-Cola com uma mão. Ele dobrou dois guardanapos de papel em triângulos perfeitos e arrumou a prataria perfeitamente do lado dos pratos. Observar Edward sendo todo TOC enquanto fazia coisas domésticas era sexy como o inferno. Tudo o que ele precisava era de um avental e muito menos roupa.

Coloquei molho extra no prato e entreguei-lhe um pedaço de pão italiano. Ele cortou em dois grandes pedaços, colocando-os em nossos respectivos pratos.

"Uau, isso é fodidamente incrível, Bella." Ele disse incrédulo, levando uma garfada na boca. Ah, como eu desejava ser aquele garfo. Eu não pude deixar de olhar para os seus lábios enquanto ele mastigava. Seus olhos rolaram para o fundo da sua cabeça um pouco em completo espanto da minha comida, deixando-me com um enorme senso de orgulho e satisfação. "Eu não sabia que você sabe cozinhar." Ele acrescentou, limpando a boca com o guardanapo.

"Oh, eu não sei cozinhar muito bem... não realmente. Posso fazer quatro pratos de frango e lasanha... e coisas simples como panquecas e ovos. Minha mãe me fez ter aula de culinária com ela no verão passado e ela caiu fora antes de chegarmos à carne de porco ou peixe. Então, minhas habilidades são meio limitadas, mas eu gosto de cozinhar, de qualquer maneira. Estou aprendendo".

Enquanto apreciávamos a lasanha, nós conversamos sobre a escola e coisas sem sentido, como se fôssemos amigos há anos e nunca tivéssemos tido a conversa que tivemos no dia anterior. Era estranho como apenas um simples pedido de desculpas tinha levado a maior parte da tensão para longe. Eu ainda estava esperando ansiosamente por Edward me dizer por que ele estava tão chateado comigo, mas eu queria deixá-lo desfrutar da refeição antes de trazer isso à tona.

"Merda, isso estava bom. Então..." Ele disse hesitantemente, colocando seu garfo sobre o prato vazio com um som tinindo. Seus olhos correram para os meus, desviando rapidamente, e depois permaneceram intensamente verdes claros e focados nos meus. Ele me tirou o fôlego por um segundo. "Jasper beijou você, hein?"

Sua pergunta me pegou desprevenida. "Uh... sim, mais ou menos. Não foi tecnicamente um beijo, porque eu não o beijei de volta." Encolhi meus ombros. O sorriso de Edward alcançou os cantos dos seus olhos.

"Ele me disse que falou com você ontem... sobre mim. O que exatamente ele disse?"

"Não muito, na verdade. Ele apenas disse que você teve um relacionamento com uma garota de Chicago. Ele não foi muito explícito." Eu respondi honestamente, olhando para ele através dos meus cílios. Comecei a sentir um pouco de formigamento, assumindo que os analgésicos estavam lentamente trabalhando em meu sistema. Eu provavelmente deveria ter trocado a minha camisa ensanguentada antes de comer, mas eu estava muito sobrecarregada para pensar sobre isso, realmente.

"Você quer saber toda a história?" Ele perguntou suavemente, seus dedos remexendo em cima da mesa. Levou tudo que eu tinha em mim para não saltar para cima e para baixo gritando _Sim! Sim!_... mas mantive minha compostura e disse, "Se você quiser me contar".

"Bem, Bella, eu devo a você uma explicação pelo meu comportamento, então, sim, eu _preciso_ te contar." Seus olhos desviaram dos meus para o guardanapo com o qual ele estava brincando nas mãos. Seus olhos encontraram os meus novamente e, através dos seus longos cílios escuros, eu podia ver seu medo esmagador e tristeza nadando no verde.

Era óbvio que ele estava trabalhando pela coragem, ou possivelmente até mesmo debatendo algo internamente enquanto ele hesitava. Mas então ele exalou antes de dizer suavemente, "Havia esta garota, Charlotte..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_Alguém por aqui ainda? Imagino que a maioria de vc's nem se lembra exatamente onde a fic tinha parado, confesso que nem eu lembrava direito, mas agora estamos de volta e a minha intenção é postar um capítulo por semana. Consegui a ajuda da **NaiRobsten** e da **MiliYLJJ **(que colocou até o marido dela para ajudar tb!)_

_Nós já temos alguns capítulos adiantados, mas como os capítulos mais para a frente são bem grandes, por enquanto será apenas 1 cap. por semana mesmo._

_Espero que vc's continuem acompanhando por aqui e, por favor, DEIXEM REVIEWS!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	15. OUTTAKE – O fardo do meu irmão

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Este é o POV Jasper da noite em que ele beijou Bella. Talvez isso lance alguma luz sobre sua personalidade real... ele não é TÃO idiota, e ele realmente gosta de Alice._

_Isto foi uma cadela para sair porque Jasper não estava falando comigo._

* * *

><p><strong>~ High Anxiety ~<strong>

**Cena Extra do Capítulo 12 ~ O fardo do meu irmão**

* * *

><p><em>Tradução: Ju Martinhão<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The road is long<br>With many a winding turn  
>That leads us to who knows where<br>Who knows when  
>But I'm strong<br>Strong enough to carry him  
>He ain't heavy, he's my brother<br>So on we go  
>His welfare is of my concern<br>No burden is he to bear**_

A estrada é longa  
>Com muitas voltas sinuosas<br>Que nos levam a quem sabe onde  
>Quem sabe onde<br>Mas eu sou forte  
>Forte o bastante para carregá-lo<br>Ele não é um fardo, ele é meu irmão  
>Assim nós vamos<br>O bem-estar dele é a minha preocupação  
>Ele não é nenhum fardo para suportar<p>

**He Ain't Heavy He's My Brother - The Hollies**

_www. youtube watch?v=C1KtScrqtbc (retirar os espaços)_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Jasper ~<strong>

Enfiei o pé na embreagem e empurei a alavanca do câmbio em terceira. Eu realmente não deveria estar indo tão rápido através do meu bairro, mas, neste momento, eu realmente não dava a mínima. Balancei minha cabeça tentando lembrar o que diabos tinha acabado de acontecer?

_Vamos retroceder... exatamente onde foi que o meu dia começou a ir à merda?_

A escola foi bem. Eu fui um campeão na prova de Química, graças à garota nerd perto de mim que, sem seu conhecimento ou consentimento, compartilhou suas respostas abertamente. O resto da manhã foi lento pra caralho e descontraído. Parecia que até mesmo os professores estavam ansiosos para ter alguns dias de folga.

_Lembre-me de agradecer aos meus amigos da fé judaica. Eu não tenho certeza se eu realmente conheço alguém que é judeu. Há mesmo qualquer povo judeu em Forks? Ou uma Sinagoga, para esse assunto? Eu terei que procurar isso mais tarde._

O almoço foi normal... dia de pizza. A tarde passou sem problemas. Espanhol, Álgebra, História Americana e Educação Física. Educação Física... Bella e Edward. Aparentemente, ele a tinha convidado para ir a Port Angeles com ele em algum tipo de encontro e ela concordou. Ele parecia o maldito gato filho da puta que comeu o canário proverbial.

_Jesus Cristo. Se eu não soubesse melhor, eu teria dito que ele era um dominado por boceta. Eu não sei como chamá-lo... talvez um dominado sem boceta._

Eu estava animado para o dia terminar, e um pouco ansioso para chegar à casa da árvore para acender um baseado. Eu precisava disso. Fazia alguns dias desde que os nossos horários tinham permitido que nós três estivéssemos juntos e, sinceramente, eu ansiava pelo nosso pequeno ficar-juntos improvisado. Na verdade, eu poderia fazer isso sem Edward estar lá hoje, porque eu precisava de um tempo sozinho com Bella. Eu queria ter certeza de que os sentimentos que eu tenho na boca do meu estômago quando estava ao redor dela eram legítimos. Havia algo sobre essa garota que era familiar. Eu simplesmente não conseguia colocar o dedo nisso. Quebrei a cabeça para tentar descobrir isso, mas veio em branco.

_Imagine isso... sim, talvez eu não fosse o Einstein do grupo, mas eu poderia segurar o meu. Eu posso não ser o mais inteligente, mas eu era definitivamente o mais bonito, mesmo se eu mesmo dissesse isso de mim. As garotas gostavam do Jazz Mestre do Amor. Talvez eu devesse me tornar um rapper... ou um cafetão... ou, melhor ainda, eu assumirei o lugar de Hugh Heffner. O velho cara... ele tem que estar pronto para chutar o balde._

Continuei minhas viagens através da poderosa metrópole de Forks, pensando que era melhor eu diminuir minha porra de velocidade. Cruzei a loja de iscas e apetrechos e um único banco, passei pelo supermercado e a farmácia... um par de bares de bairro e o correio. Jesus... o correio. Eu quase caguei um tijolo quando Senhorita Mary Alice Brandon anunciou à mesa que ela tinha que ir ao correio buscar lingerie. Nada menos que Victoria fodida Secret. Porra. Ela estava me deixando louco. Fez os pelos em meus braços levantarem só de pensar nela... deu-me malditos arrepios.

Passei pelo colégio e o estacionamento. Minha mente vagou para esta tarde.

Eu podia vê-la saindo pela porta lateral, não muito atrás de Bella. Seu cabelo estava soprando selvagemente em torno das suas bochechas com a enorme rajada de vento. Se eu tivesse que admitir isso, eu diria que ambas eram muito boas de se olhar. Bella tinha essa aura de cidade grande em torno dela, sexy e elegante. Alice, bem, ela era a pura cidade pequena no sábado à noite... toda fogueiras na praia e jogos de futebol. A noite em que eu acordei com a minha cabeça em seu colo, bem, eu me lembro dos seus pequenos dedos no meu cabelo. A sensação das suas unhas raspando sobre o meu couro cabeludo. Era relaxante e erótico, ao mesmo tempo.

_Porra... lá se vão os pelos em meus braços novamente._

O que aconteceu depois que elas saíram pela porta lateral estava além de mim. Edward e eu estávamos esperando e falando sacanagem com um par de rapazes. Então, de repente, como se alguém ligasse um interruptor, meu irmãozinho ficou loucamente doido... olhando para Mike Newton como se estivesse fodidamente possuído. Ele era um homem em uma missão quando caminhou em direção a Bella, irritado, louco, cruel.

Ela não soube o que a atingiu. Ela parou em suas trilhas, seu sorriso logo perdido com a forma rígida de Edward se aproximando. Ele estava tão furioso que estava tremendo. Eu podia ver seus punhos abrindo e fechando de forma repetida enquanto ele tentava se controlar. Eu só o tinha visto assim uma vez antes e não foi bonito. Ele bateu completamente em um cara chamado Peter em Chicago, depois... bem, depois que ele e sua namorada completamente idiota arruinaram a vida de Edward. Eu sabia que Edward tinha um temperamento volátil e trabalhava duro para controlá-lo, mas, homem, eu nunca pensei que eu o veria sair em direção a uma garota. Especialmente Bella.

_Todos viam a maneira como eles olhavam um para o outro. A maneira como ele olhava para ela. Isso incluía eu. Eu sei o que está acontecendo, eu não sou cego. Só um idiota._

Até o momento em que ele mandou-me entrar no carro, eu pensei que ele mataria alguém. Nós saímos rapidamente do estacionamento, pneus gritando. Ele era como Tony fodido Stewart correndo em direção ao verificador em Daytona. Ele esteve fugindo dos seus demônios por tanto tempo, mas, por algum motivo, eu senti como se um dos realmente escuros tivesse acabado de pegá-lo. Correndo como um filho da puta louco por Forks só para ter a desculpa patética para a polícia prendê-lo não ajudaria sua decisão neste assunto.

"Ei, Edward, cara... eu sei que você está irritado, mas você pode querer obedecer as leis de trânsito em algum momento, ok? Só estou dizendo... você não precisa da polícia de Forks rastejando na sua bunda também".

Ele me explicou toda a situação sobre Bella correndo sua boca grande. Merda. Merda. MERDA! Isso não somente foderia com ele, mas com toda a família. Porra! Eu já não tinha estado através de merda suficiente? Eu bateria meu pé dessa vez. Eu NÃO me mudaria novamente. Eu tinha finalmente conseguido a minha vida de volta para algum tipo de normalidade e, certo como a merda, ele não foderia isso para mim novamente.

_Ele pode fodidamente ir embora. Envie sua bunda fodida e lamentosa para aquela escola de meninos novamente. Eu já perdi Emily, eu não perderei de novo. Nada. NINGUÉM... estou farto._

Edward estava desviando por todo o maldito caminho, passando por sinais de pare e sinais vermelhos. "Jesus fodido Cristo... Edward, pare essa porra!" Eu estava pendurado na maldita alça de Jesus tão forte que minha mão estava começando a doer. Ele finalmente parou e saiu em meio ao tráfego. Eu sabia que meus nervos não podiam aguentar muito mais do drama que era a confusão de uma vida de Edward.

_Jesus. Controle-se sobre isso. Ele não pode ver o que isso estava fazendo comigo também?_

É verdade, eu odiava vê-lo assim, mas estava ficando velho. E se alguém viesse enquanto ele estava tendo seu pequeno colapso do lado de fora do carro? O que eles pensariam de nós então? Algumas pessoas pensam que ele era um louco agora. Eu certamente não queria ser um por associação. Tentei acalmá-lo o melhor que pude, mas eu não era a porra de um médico, ou um terapeuta. Lembrei-me da minha mãe sempre colocando a mão em suas costas para acalmá-lo. Fodidamente ótimo.

_Agora as pessoas vão realmente pensar que ele é homossexual... junto comigo. Maravilhoso. Fodidamente maravilhoso._

Minha irritante consciência filha da puta começou a falar comigo nesse ponto e acho que ele pode ter amordaçado o diabo em submissão no meu outro ombro. Eu não podia simplesmente ficar ali, ele era meu irmão. Eu poderia ser um idiota, sim, eu sabia disso... mas NÃO um tão grande para assistir meu irmãozinho se desintegrar diante dos meus olhos. Eu finalmente perguntei o que eu poderia fazer para ajudar, e eu quis dizer isso. Eu precisava que ele ficasse melhor, porque esse Edward, este Edward tremendo, com medo e fodido, não era meu irmão. Meu irmão estava no controle, era calmo e organizado, de compreensão rápida e simplesmente fodidamente... normal.

Ele fez um sinal de que ele ficaria bem em pouco tempo, então eu apenas esperei e esperei e esperei... minha mão em suas costas entre as suas omoplatas. Parecia uma eternidade, quando na verdade foi apenas cerca de dez minutos. Ele finalmente conseguiu se recompor o suficiente para eu levá-lo para casa. Assim que eu puxei na garagem, pulei para fora do carro para chamar minha mãe. Ela era muito melhor nisso do que eu, mais compreensiva, mais compassiva, mais fodidamente... tolerante.

_Eu não poderia encontrar forças em mim para realmente me importar mais._

Corri até a varanda da frente e praticamente mergulhei pela porta da frente. "MÃE! Edward está tendo uma porra de colapso de novo! MÃE!" Onde diabos ela estava? Normalmente, ela estava tão colada em nossas bundas que não podíamos nem sentar.

_Agora, quando eu REALMENTE preciso pra caralho dela, ela está SUMIDA._

"MÃE!" Eu gritei novamente. Eu ouvi a descarga do banheiro no andar de cima e ela veio correndo pelos degraus, puxando e ajustando sua calça jeans.

"Jazz? O que está acontecendo? O que há de errado? Onde ele está?" Fiz um gesto para a porta da frente enquanto ela espiava através do vidro lateral. No modo completo de mãe, ela correu para a cozinha, pegou um copo de água, em seguida foi direto para a sua bolsa. Ela pegou um pequeno porta-comprimidos dourado e o abriu.

_Deixe para a minha mãe ter uma caixa de comprimidos de marca para distribuir drogas a menores._

Nós sentamos lá fora com ele por um tempo, até que eu finalmente entrei pensando que talvez ele quisesse algum tempo a sós com a nossa mãe. Ela continuou o circuito da sua mão girando dos seus ombros e descendo suas costas e voltando para cima novamente. Notei que Alice tinha dirigido o carro de Bella para casa e perguntei-me o que foi a conversa deles. Bella parecia tão ruim quanto Edward, toda descabelada e fodida. Eu vi o rosto dela quando saímos do estacionamento da escola - ela estava fodidamente pálida como um fantasma e eu tenho quase certeza que ela estava chorando.

Quando ele finalmente começou a realmente respirar novamente e conseguiu parar de tremer, eu o ouvi andando no andar de cima. Sua música clássica veio e sua porta fechou. Eu não ficaria surpreso se nós não o víssemos até que tivéssemos que voltar para a escola na quinta-feira. Ele parecia a porra de um zumbi.

_Eu tinha que sair desta casa um pouco. Era como um maldito picadeiro de circo completo com shows de aberrações ao lado e comida ruim._

Com o baseado no meu bolso atuando como uma bússola, eu me vi caminhando em direção à casa da árvore. O tempo estava começando a mudar e estava começando a ficar escuro mais cedo. Eu mal consegui ver Bella sentada no balanço, parecendo um cachorrinho perdido. Tudo o que saiu de mim foi um, "Ei, você está bem?", e as lágrimas começaram. Ela enterrou seu rosto no meu peito e começou a soluçar. Quero dizer, realmente soluçar pra caralho. Esta garota definitivamente estava em um lugar ruim.

Ah, e é claro que ela perguntou sobre Edward. Ela estava preocupada com os sentimentos dele acima dos seus próprios, mesmo depois que ele fodidamente gritou com ela. Eu apenas simplesmente a segurei e a deixei chorar, sem saber o que diabos mais fazer. Coloquei minha mão ao longo da sua nuca. Seu cabelo era incrivelmente suave enquanto eu corria minhas mãos uma e outra vez, tentando o meu melhor para acalmá-la. Então, isso me atingiu como uma tonelada de fodidos tijolos. O sentimento que tomava conta de mim toda vez que eu estava em torno de Bella. Flashes de Emily passaram pela minha cabeça como uma espécie de fodida apresentação do Power Point.

_Eu e Emi assistindo um filme e aconchegados debaixo de um cobertor... a cabeça dela no meu colo enquanto eu corro meus dedos pelo seu cabelo. Eu e Emi caminhando de volta para a casa dela depois da escola. Eu e Emi deitados na cama tentando fazer lição de casa quando não conseguimos manter nossas mãos longe um do outro. Suas mãos. Seu cabelo. Seus olhos. Seus beijos. Sua risada. Seu cheiro. Sua pele. Lutas de bolas de neve. Dia dos Namorados. Fogos de artifício. Nossa primeira vez. Nossa última vez. Seus sussurros de desculpas e amor. O olhar em seus olhos quando eu fui forçado a afastar-me dela. Como eu tive que voltar uma última vez para beijá-la enquanto ela fodidamente soluçava em meus braços naquele último dia. Meus pensamentos foram consumidos com amor pela minha Emi. Foi a primeira vez, em muito tempo, que eu realmente tinha me deixado pensar nela. Realmente lembrar._

Olhei nos olhos de Bella. Eles já não eram o marrom profundo que Edward falou tantas vezes. Eles eram azuis... azuis cristal. Ela se transformou em Emi tão rapidamente que meus lábios foram em direção a ela... um reflexo natural. Eu tinha que beijá-la. Levar toda a dor embora, confortá-la, protegê-la. O som reconhecível vindo dos seus choros era o mesmo que veio de Emi quando o pai dela lhe disse que ela não tinha mais permissão para ficar comigo. Eu estava familiarizado com aquele doloroso som. Era o som de um coração partido.

_Então eu a beijei... fodidamente a beijei._

Eu toquei o rosto dela com os meus dedos. Das maçãs do seu rosto para a sua nuca. Antes que eu percebesse, meus lábios estavam roçando os dela. Ela se afastou imediatamente.

_"Eu sinto muito. Eu não deveria ter feito isso, Bella. Você só... você me lembrou tanto de Emily. É porque você gosta dele, não é? Você realmente gosta fodidamente dele? Bella, Edward não pode ser o seu namorado. Ele é... muito fodido para ser o que você quer que ele seja. Ele só vai te machucar com a verdade do seu passado e... eu sinto muito. Ele é meu irmão e eu o amo, mas essa é a realidade"._

Mas esta era Bella, não Emi. Esse beijo foi... como beijar a porra da minha irmã, não a minha garota. O sentimento se dissipou em nada além do vazio na boca do meu estômago. Ela se virou para olhar para mim e seus olhos estavam de volta ao marrom, um marrom tão rico como beijos de chocolate. O olhar perdido em seus olhos disse tudo. Ela calmamente se virou e fez seu caminho em direção à sua casa resmungando algo para si mesma.

_Perdido._

_Quebrado._

Continuei a dirigir pela rua principal em Forks, passando pelo edifício que os bombeiros e a polícia compartilhavam, a loja de cartões e uma florista, a creche e uma barbearia. Minha mente estava em piloto automático enquanto eu continuava lembrando o resto do fodido dia.

Eu havia retornado para casa da casa da árvore com o mesmo baseado não fumado no meu bolso da frente. Eu imediatamente corri para o meu quarto, ligando meu laptop e indo direto para a sua familiar página do Facebook. Eu não tinha entrado nela há algum tempo. Quando nós mudamos para cá, a página dela estava praticamente gravada na minha tela. Eu sentava e olhava... por horas... olhando fotos de nós. Lentamente, dia a dia, elas começaram a ser substituídas por mais fotos dos seus amigos, mas _ela_ ainda estava lá. Eu estava com medo de adicionar algo ao seu mural de comentários, por medo das repercussões que isso poderia causar a ela, então eu me contentei em espreitar.

Quando parei na página "meus amigos", cliquei meu mouse sobre a foto dela. Fui imediatamente notificado de que ela havia estabelecido sua página como privada. _Fodidamente privada? _Pânico estava se estabelecendo. Tentei a página dela do MySpace, apenas para encontrar com o mesmo destino. Endereço de e-mail retornado. Número de telefone de casa mudou e não está listado. Telefone celular desligado. Ela tinha seguido em frente. Forçada a deixar-me com nada além de lembranças desvanecendo.

_Eu fodidamente o odeio. Eu o ODEIO pelo que ele tinha feito comigo. Com Emily. CONOSCO. Eu só queria que ele uma vez sentisse a perda que eu tive. Para entender o que significava ter que se afastar da pessoa que significava o mundo para mim. Eu queria que o coração dele quebrasse como o meu._

Eu andei pelo corredor em direção às escadas. Notei que a porta dele ainda estava fechada, a música clássica ainda tocando no fundo.

Nota própria... comprar-lhe um cartão de presente de uma porra de loja de música que não venda essa porcaria clássica rebuscada.

Fiz o meu caminho para a sala de família perdido em meus pensamentos. Estava privado lá. A vida de Emily agora estava definida como privada. Eu já não tinha permissão de acesso a uma coisa que era realmente minha. A única coisa que eu não tinha que compartilhar com os meus irmãos. Emily tinha colocado um sinal eletrônico de "afaste-se"... completado com uma barreira invisível.

_Meu colar de choque foi definido como "Estado de Choque"._

Quando fiz a curva para a rua lateral que eu estava procurando, achei um lugar para estacionar longe dos outros carros e das grandes janelas. As pessoas faziam o seu caminho para dentro e para fora. Casais de mãos dadas e pais ajudando seus filhos com o cinto de segurança. Meus pensamentos voltaram para esta tarde.

Eu estava sentado sozinho na cova girando o controle remoto da TV. Eu tinha deixado minha mãe saber anteriormente que, se Edward levantasse, para ele vir me encontrar. Não demorou muito para ele mostrar seu rosto. Eu não poderia sequer encontrar forças em mim mesmo para fazer contato visual com ele. Minha mãe, no início da semana, teve a certeza de encurralar-me com seus pensamentos sobre a forma como eu estava tratando as pessoas, cortesia de uma conversa que ela teve com o menino Eddie aqui.

_Eu terei que agradecê-lo por isso. Um tapinha nas costas... talvez. Um soco no nariz... mais adequadamente._

As coisas aconteceram muito rápido para a merda. Edward era um filho da puta enrolado esta noite. Eu podia vê-lo balançando no limite... coçando para um ataque. Isto tinha sido um longo tempo na tomada. Irmão do meio contra irmão mais novo. Ele teria coragem de jogar o primeiro soco, ou continuaríamos vivendo assim? Dançando em torno da nossa dor... evitando nossas verdades. Eu defini tudo em movimento com uma frase...

_"Ah, e só para saber... eu a beijei, porque... você... fodidamente... não pode"._

E lá estava ele... eu disse isso. Foi a céu aberto. O olhar em seus olhos era assustadoramente familiar. O olhar de um coração partido. Finalmente, eu tinha conseguido.

_Ferida aberta, meninos._

_Passe a porra do sal._

Punhos estavam voando e nós caímos sobre o sofá e aterrissamos na mesa do café da mamãe, coisas desembarcando por todo o chão. Nós jogamos palavras tão rápido quanto punhos, ambos igualmente dolorosos. O sangue havia sido derramado entre irmãos. Meu lábio e queixo doíam como um filho da puta. Pensei que o meu dente poderia estar solto. Porra. Porra. PORRA!

Eu estava no chão, com Edward pairando sobre mim. Parece que o irmãozinho trouxe seu jogo esta noite. Eu estava prestes a arremessar em direção a ele quando as mãos de Em envolveram em torno da minha cintura e me suspenderam do chão. Mamãe estava entre nós com os braços estendidos como uma pequena versão de um árbitro da liga americana de baseball. Eu realmente não conseguia ouvir nada que ela estava dizendo. Tudo no que eu conseguia focar era no som do meu coração batendo e o barulho apressado em meus ouvidos.

Quando eu pensei que era o único armado com um saleiro figurativo, Edward se virou. Suas palavras me bateram mais forte do que qualquer punho poderia.

_"Emily era muito boa para você, assim como Alice é, seu idiota. Ela merece coisa muito melhor. Na verdade, eu preferiria vê-la sozinha do que com você. Pergunto-me o que ela pensará, sabendo que você atacou sua melhor amiga. Talvez eu tenha que ter uma pequena conversa com a Senhorita Brandon."_ E com isso ele saiu da sala. Filho da puta.

E isso basicamente é o que me trouxe aqui, sentado ociosamente do lado de fora do restaurante onde Alice trabalhava... observando-a enquanto ela recebia pedidos e recarregava café. Eu odiava que ela trabalhasse neste lugar imundo, fazendo nada além de gorjetas de merda por ficar em pé durante todo o dia e forçando sorrisos falsos para idiotas.

Eu fiquei sentado e pensando. Estava na hora de eu desistir do fantasma de Emily? Era fodidamente óbvio demais que ela não queria nada comigo. Persistir nela não tinha feito nada para mim além de me transformar em uma concha do cara que eu costumava ser.

_Quem diabos eu era agora?_

Eu era um bom rapaz, no fundo, e eu realmente, realmente queria ser assim novamente. Eu estava cansado de estar... cansado. Cansado de me esconder atrás de alguma personalidade de um cara durão, quando na verdade isso estava tão longe da verdade que em alguns dias eu não conseguia nem me reconhecer.

Eu tinha machucado todos que significavam algo para mim. Jesus, eu acabei de socar meu irmão - o único cara além de Emmett que eu sabia que podia contar de olhos fechados. Eu amava Edward com tudo que eu tinha. Eu só esperava e rezava para que ele pudesse encontrar perdão para o que eu tinha feito para ele. Não apenas esta noite, mas pelas minhas ações em relação a ele durante o ano passado, e os comentários e observações maldosas.

_Eu sou um idiota._

Em vez de sentir pena de Edward, eu só sentia pena de mim mesmo. Eu sabia que ele não era o culpado. Eu sabia que ele teria feito o mesmo por mim se as mesas tivessem sido viradas. Eu só esperava que aquela cadela em Chicago recebesse o dela um dia pelo que ela fez com ele. Ele não merecia nada disto. Karma é uma cadela desagradável.

Eu me sentei e observei Alice falar com uma menininha e mostrar-lhe como abrir a bolsa de lápis de cor que eles passaram. Meu Deus, ela tirava meu fôlego. A verdade era que eu fiquei atraído por Alice no momento em que coloquei os olhos nela. Ela tinha essa luz interna que me chamava, mas eu estava com medo de sentir isso por qualquer pessoa além de Emily. Com medo de trair Emi e manchar o que tínhamos. Minha única defesa contra Alice foi a maldade pura. Eu a tinha machucado muitas vezes para lembrar. Parecia que Edward não era o único a quem eu devia um pedido de desculpas.

_Oh, Alice. Eu sinto muito._

Eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei lá sentado observando. A luz do local finalmente ficou escura e isso me tirou dos meus devaneios. Eles estavam fechando e havia alguns carros deixados no estacionamento. Eu notei que o carro que Alice compartilhava com a sua mãe não estava lá e perguntei-me se talvez eu poderia dar-lhe uma carona para casa. Como eu explicaria isso, no entanto?

_Ah, eu estava apenas passando... por uma rua sem saída lateral... em uma noite de segunda-feira... com um olho roxo e um lábio cortado... precisa de uma carona? Merda, eu me pergunto o que Edward pensaria de mim agora se ele simplesmente soubesse que eu tinha passado as últimas duas horas olhando para uma garota bonita através de uma janela. Muito Peeping Tom*****?_

_*Peeping Tom: é um filme de 1960 (A Tortura do Medo), em que um jovem assassina mulheres, usando uma câmera de cinema para filmar suas expressões de terror ao morrer._

Exatamente quando eu estava ficando com coragem para ir falar com ela, Alice saiu pela porta com outra garçonete. Mais cedo eu havia notado um carro parar e estacionar no lado do edifício. Eu achava que era uma carona para casa para uma das suas colegas de trabalho. Eu nunca esperava ver Alec sair e caminhar em direção a ela. Ele estendeu a mão e tentou beijá-la, mas ela golpeou seus avanços. Ele apenas riu e estendeu a mão para agarrar o peito dela. Então, ele passou o braço por cima do ombro dela e a levou até seu carro.

Por que ele a estava tratando dessa maneira? Eu tinha ouvido falar que eles estavam fodendo e isso me irritou. Ela merecia muito mais do que apenas um cara para foder.

Talvez se eu tentasse forte o suficiente, eu poderia provar para ela, e para Edward, e principalmente para mim mesmo, que eu poderia ser o que ela merecia. Eu poderia ser _essa_ pessoa para ela... a pessoa que eu costumava ser... a pessoa que poderia parar de culpar meu irmão inocente e ajudá-lo a se curar. Eu sabia que _aquele _Jasper ainda estava dentro de mim... em algum lugar.

Eu só precisava destrancá-lo do quarto escuro em que ele estava se escondendo como um fodido covarde.

Eu tinha a sensação de que a Senhorita Mary Alice Brandon tinha a única chave.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_Ainda não é a explicação de Edward, mas acho que com essa cena extra, conseguimos entender muito das ações do Jasper, não é?! Ele pode ser um idiota fodido, mas essa é a forma de ele se defender a tudo que aconteceu com eles... e ele realmente gosta da Alice... _

_Deixem reviews e até semana que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	16. Desculpas

**~ High Anxiety ~**

**Capítulo 13 ~ Desculpas**

* * *

><p><em>Tradução: Ju Martinhão<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Looking back at me I see that I<br>Never really got it right  
>I never stopped to think of you<br>I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win  
>You are the antidote that gets me by<br>Something strong like a drug that gets me High  
>What I really meant to say<br>Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
>I never meant to be so cold<strong>_

Olhando para trás para mim, eu vejo que eu  
>Nunca entendi direito<br>Eu nunca parei para pensar em você  
>Estou sempre envolvido em coisas que eu não posso vencer.<br>Você é o antídoto que me faz melhor,  
>Algo forte como uma droga que me deixa nas alturas<br>O que eu realmente quero dizer  
>É que eu sinto muito pelo jeito que eu sou<br>Eu nunca quis ser tão frio

**Cold – Crossfade**

_www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com/watch?v=Vrr3lRLjZ1Y_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Edward ~<strong>

"Garotas fodidas!" Eu zombei, batendo meu punho contra o volante. "Eu fodidamente confiava nela e ela é igual a todas as outras fodidas cadelas!"

Ela ainda estava parada imóvel no estacionamento, exatamente onde eu a tinha deixado... congelada e parecendo desconectada e distante. Na minha periferia, eu podia vê-la mal encolhendo, paralisada e como uma estátua enquanto os carros desviavam em torno dela e buzinavam ao mesmo tempo. O que diabos ela estava pensando?

"E... o que diabos está acontecendo?" Jasper repreendeu, em parte confuso, e em parte irritado. Eu apertei meu maxilar, pensando em como eu consertaria essa merda. Minha mente estava indo a cem fodidos quilômetros por hora, zumbindo com as possibilidades do que poderia acontecer. Eu teria que ir à Diretora na quinta-feira de manhã e explicar a situação, antes que o boato fizesse o seu caminho de volta para ela e ela me arrastasse para o seu escritório. Eu sabia que ela me observava de perto, como exigido pelos "poderes constituídos", mas eu sempre me mantive longe de problemas e minhas notas eram exemplares. A única vez que eu realmente encontrei com ela foi quando começamos a escola aqui em janeiro passado, e mesmo assim ela tinha deixado bem claro que ela não tolerava o comportamento inadequado de qualquer dos seus alunos. E por 'qualquer' ela queria dizer eu.

Minha garganta apertou e eu podia sentir meu peito apertar, sobrecarregado por um elefante de dez toneladas. _Porra._

"Bella me perguntou se eu era gay na noite de sábado." Eu disse, fervendo com a memória de sentir-me completamente à vontade com ela... confiando que ela não me trairia. "Eu disse a ela que não era, e ela falou que disse a Sam e Royce que ela estava fodidamente bagunçando meu cabelo enquanto eu estava fazendo aquilo com ela? Que porra é essa?" Eu balancei a cabeça em completa descrença enquanto focava no ritmo errático da minha respiração, que de repente estava na linha da frente da minha mente. Eu fodidamente confiava nela. Eu confiei em Bella com todos os tipos de merda pessoal que eu pensei que ela manteria para si mesma. Eu estava fodidamente furioso que ela fizesse isso.

Devo ter dirigido um quilômetro, ou algo assim, antes de perceber que eu não tinha sequer usado um sinal de seta, ou parado em qualquer sinal de trânsito. Tudo parecia estar em câmera lenta. Minha pele ficou úmida e senti-me incrivelmente enjoado. Em meu peito, meu coração estava acelerado e eu senti-me subitamente isolado do mundo de uma forma estranha e surreal. Eu sabia que estava chegando.

"Ei, Edward, cara... eu sei que você está irritado, mas você pode querer obedecer as leis de trânsito em algum momento, ok? Só estou dizendo... você não precisa da polícia de Forks rastejando na sua bunda também." Jasper olhou de soslaio para mim enquanto eu não prestava atenção a ele. "Então é isso o que ela disse? Por quê?"

"Eu fodidamente não sei, Jazz, ela disse que eles a chamaram de fag hag, ou algo assim. Ela estava tentando se defender de ser associada com um homossexual, eu acho. Besteira do caralho." Segurei o volante com uma mão e a outra inconscientemente puxou na frente do meu cabelo. Eu aprendi que quando eu sentia dor durante um ataque de pânico, eu poderia concentrar-me nisso, em vez de contar cada fodida respiração enquanto eu tentava encher meus pulmões com ar. Puxar o cabelo dói como um filho da puta, normalmente, mas hoje isso não estava funcionando. Não havia suficiente dor física que eu poderia colocar em mim mesmo para tirar a dor.

"Jesus fodido Cristo... Edward, pare essa porra!" Jasper gritou, segurando a alça de Jesus acima da sua cabeça. Puxei o carro para o lado da estrada, arremessando a porta aberta e saindo para o lado da rodovia sem prestar atenção para o tráfego vindo. Uma vez fora, eu ofeguei por ar, lutando para encontrar uma completa respiração adequada que enchesse meus pulmões. Era como se não importasse o quanto eu tentasse, ou quanto era grande o suspiro que eu dava, meus pulmões nunca pareciam encher sua capacidade. Porra, eu precisava parar de fumar.

Eu me inclinei para a frente, colocando as mãos no teto do meu carro para me firmar, enquanto carros borrados passavam a poucos metros de distância de mim. Eu tremi com a percepção de que eu poderia ser atingido parado assim, mas eu não me importava no momento. Eu só queria ar. Jasper saiu do lado do passageiro, dando a volta até mim, colocando a mão entre as minhas omoplatas.

"Edward, o que eu posso fazer?" Ele disse, sua voz preocupada e em pânico. Jasper odiava isso. Ele só tinha estado ao redor algumas vezes para testemunhar meus ataques de ansiedade, mas esse tipo de coisa o assustava, então ele nunca lidou bem com eles. Eu não acho que ele gostava de me ver não estando no controle e eu poderia dizer agora, ele estava com medo.

"Dê-me um minuto..." Eu ofeguei. Ele manteve a mão nas minhas costas, o que foi estranhamente reconfortante. Ele tinha visto minha mãe fazer isso, eu acho, que foi por que ele a estava imitando. Levou uns bons dez minutos no lado da estrada antes de eu conseguir me recuperar o suficiente para voltar para o carro. Jasper dirigiu o resto do caminho para casa, pulando para fora quase antes de ter puxado o carro para a entrada da garagem. Eu saí, tropeçando para a escada da frente, onde eu coloquei minha cabeça para baixo entre as minhas pernas, continuando a respirar fundo do meu nariz, como os médicos instruíram. Algo sobre deixar muito oxigênio entrar e não deixar o suficiente de dióxido de carbono sair, fazia os dedos das mãos e pés dormentes. Essa era uma das partes mais assustadoras dos ataques de ansiedade. Todas as reacções eram os mesmos sintomas de um ataque cardíaco. Era fodido, realmente.

Minha mãe veio correndo com um comprimido e um copo de água, que eu sabia que era um Valium. Ela se agachou na minha frente, colocando o comprimido na minha mão quando trouxe a água aos meus lábios. Eu estava tão fodidamente com sede. Bebi o copo inteiro de água, confuso e agitado, apenas querendo me sentir melhor.

"Jasper, o que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou, como se eu nem estivesse lá.

"Ele entrou em uma briga com Bella." Jasper respondeu. "É uma longa história." Eu estava grato que, por uma vez, sua fodida boca grande não saiu contando tudo a ela, porque eu não queria mais lidar com isso.

O som de um carro puxando na calçada chamou a minha atenção. Eu olhei para cima para ver Bella e Alice saindo do carro de Bella em sua garagem. Alice esteve dirigindo. As duas garotas se abraçaram carinhosamente, e então Bella nos deu uma rápida olhada antes de deslizar para dentro. Eu não consegui ver sua expressão, mas pelo jeito que ela olhou para baixo e deslizou para dentro da casa, eu tenho a impressão de que ela estava chateada.

_Bom, eu espero que ela se sinta como merda._

Eu me senti traído, desonrado... abandonado, pela única pessoa em quem eu tinha colocado a minha confiança em um tempo muito longo. A garota por quem eu achava que estava possivelmente me apaixonando. No fundo da minha mente eu me perguntava se eu estava sendo muito duro com ela, porque ela não sabia que dizendo que eu estava engajado em atividades sexuais com ela, era incriminatório para mim. Mas, ainda assim, por que diabos ela ofereceria essa informação?

Minha mãe sentou ao meu lado, esfregando minhas costas enquanto Jasper desapareceu lá dentro. Os efeitos do Valium me bateram forte e logo eu estava balançando a minha cabeça... o pânico diminuiu, minha respiração voltou ao normal e meu corpo estava doendo para dormir. Eu não lembro de ter subido as escadas.

Acordei mais tarde, fodidamente com fome, sentindo-me severamente e emocionalmente esgotado e ainda um pouco desconectado. Depois que eu comi metade de um frango decente e batatas, minha mãe esfregou meus ombros perguntando se eu queria falar sobre isso. Eu disse a ela que não, e então ela disse que Jasper queria falar comigo e que ele estava na cova. Eu o encontrei sentado no sofá mastigando suas unhas distraidamente, com a televisão no mudo.

"Ei".

Ele olhou para mim com uma expressão que eu não tinha visto desde que eu bati sua bicicleta na árvore do vizinho quando eu tinha sete anos. "Mano, você tem um conjunto de bolas do tamanho de Chicago reclamando para a mãe sobre como eu trato as garotas e como eu as faço chorar, você sabe disso?" Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, confuso. Bem, talvez não tão confuso quanto me sentindo preso.

"Sim, ela teve uma conversinha agradável comigo outro dia, obrigado por isso. Eu não estava planejando dizer nada a você, porque você é tão fodidamente sensível sobre essa merda, então eu imaginei que deixaria isso passar, mas você é tão hipócrita".

"Jasper, do que diabos você está falando?"

"Estou falando sobre Bella. Ela estava na casa da árvore, fodidamente chorando para mim sobre o quanto ela sentia muito e como você não a deixou nem explicar o que aconteceu".

"Ela estava chorando?"

"Não, cara... _soluçando_. Ela é uma bagunça do caralho, pensando que você a odeia, e tudo o que ela estava fazendo era defendendo você e eu e Em daqueles idiotas falando merda sobre nós. Ela estava sendo fodidamente leal e você a fez se sentir como um pedaço de merda".

"O quê?" Eu perguntei humildemente, sem entender o que ele estava dizendo, porque eu estava tão focado no pensamento de partir o coração de Bella em lágrimas. "Ela está bem?"

"Eu não sei, mas eu acho que você fodidamente precisa falar com ela. Eu disse a ela que... você era fodido... por causa de uma garota em Chicago, e ela chorou mais ainda, então eu fodidamente a abracei até que ela parou de chorar, e depois..."

"Depois o quê, Jasper?"

Ele balançou sua cabeça. "Nada. Ela gosta de você fodidamente demais, e ela está fodidamente apaixonada." Ele fez uma careta. "Um maldito desperdício." Ele disse essa última parte em voz baixa, não querendo que eu ouvisse isso.

"O que é um desperdício?" Eu perguntei, ácido no meu tom, enquanto estreitei os olhos para ele. Eu sabia a que ele estava se referindo e eu fodidamente não gostei disso.

Ele me olhou, estreitando seus olhos de volta. "Você... e Bella. Ela é uma garota fodidamente boa e ela está desperdiçando tempo com você".

"Vá se foder, Jasper".

"Não, vá se foder você, Edward." Ele disse, saindo do sofá. Seus punhos flexionados aos seus lados, praticamente imitando os meus.

"O que você vai fazer, me bater? Vá em frente. Eu sei que você quer... eu sei que você esteve fodidamente coçando para fazer isso desde que Emily terminou com você. Faça já isso... simplesmente faça isso!" Eu gritei para ele. Seu corpo inteiro estava tenso, preparando-se para avançar em mim, embora eu não tivesse ideia do que o estava segurando. Isto era sobre muito mais do que Bella. Isto era sobre Emily. Toda a raiva reprimida que ele tinha pela situação com Emily estava finalmente chegando a uma cabeça por causa de Bella estar emocional em sua presença.

"Eu deveria bater completamente em você agora." Ele ferveu, antes inclinando sua cabeça para o lado. Eu sabia que Jasper tinha isso nele para ser um idiota. Ele passou por muita coisa quando tudo aconteceu em Chicago, e ninguém realmente reconheceu isso porque todo o foco estava em mim na época. Ele nunca falou sobre os seus sentimentos por Emily, então todo mundo simplesmente assumiu que ele superou isso. Mas então, ele abriu a boca, e o que saiu me fez perceber que ele ainda estava fodidamente e imensamente amargo e zangado e me esperando para desferir o primeiro golpe.

_"_Ah, e só para saber... eu a beijei, porque... _você... fodidamente... não pode_." O sorriso que veio rastejando lentamente em seu rosto deixou-me fodidamente doente. Ele sabia que eu tinha um temperamento que eu tinha dificuldade em controlar. Ele estava deliberadamente incitando-me para que eu lançasse o meu punho primeiro, aliviando-o de qualquer parte da culpa ou repercussões. As palavras do meu pai tocaram em meus ouvidos... _"Não comece isso, Edward, mas é melhor você terminar"_. Ele tinha ensinado a nós todos, meninos, a mesma coisa. Portanto, eu sabia o que Jazz estava pensando. Bem, verdade seja dita, eu tinha intenções completas de ser o único a iniciá-la _e_ terminá-la.

"Seu filho da puta vingativo." Eu zombei quando meu punho fez contato com a sua boca e, antes que eu percebesse, nós estávamos no chão, depois de ter virado para trás sobre o sofá, pousando na mesa de café, que cedeu sob o nosso peso. A bebida de Jasper saiu voando e eu ouvi o estrondo do vidro quebrando. As revistas da mamãe estavam espalhadas por todo o chão. As baterias do controle remoto da televisão estavam saltando no tapete. "Você não é nada além de um traiçoeiro Benedict fodido Arnold*****. Você age todo preocupado comigo e essas coisas, quando tudo que você está tentando fazer é entrar nas calças da minha garota." Eu gritei para ele.

_*Benedict Arnold: foi um general norte-americano, que se passou para o lado britânico durante a Guerra da Independência Americana. É considerado por muitos o melhor e mais realizado líder do exército continental americano. Sem Arnold para a sua causa, a Revolução Americana poderia ter sido perdida, e depois de ele ter trocado de lado, o seu nome se tornou um motivo de traição nos Estados Unidos._

"Sua garota? SUA garota? Você tem que estar fodidamente brincando comigo! "Jasper gritou incrédulo quando cortou minha bochecha com os nós dos seus dedos, enviando-me para trás em minha bunda. Jasper caiu de joelhos e nós afundamos no tapete. Senti a picada de tapete queimar no meu cotovelo pouco antes de eu estender a mão e agarrar seu braço direito lançando-se, prendendo-o para baixo.

"Eu não estou fodidamente brincando com você, idiota. Fique longe de Bella. Ela é minha." Com o braço livre, Jasper acertou em meu estômago e, quando eu me dobrei, ele me bateu novamente no lado direito do meu rosto, um pouco mais baixo, bem debaixo do meu olho. O latejar começou imediatamente, pulsando e doendo sobre a minha maçã do rosto.

"Ela nunca será sua. Você nunca vai tê-la. Ela não vai esperar por você para sempre, idiota." Eu tinha tão pouca energia dos efeitos residuais do Valium ainda correndo através do meu sistema que ele tinha uma vantagem enorme sobre mim. No entanto, as palavras da sua boca me deram essa última explosão de energia que eu precisava. Eu o empurrei no chão com as minhas pernas, fazendo-o mudar de direção para o centro de entretenimento de madeira. Os CD's desabaram para a frente das prateleiras. Controles de jogos estavam voando para fora das portas do armário abaixo. Eu queria fodidamente matá-lo. Como diabos ele sabia o que Bella faria ou não faria? Como se ele fodidamente a conhecesse de verdade.

Ele lançou-se novamente, mas Emmett o agarrou e o levantou do chão... suas pernas ainda chutando em minha direção. Minha mãe estava parada perigosamente entre nós, com os braços esticados para fora, gritando, "Parem! Pare com isso agora!"

Eu trouxe a minha mão ao meu olho, sentindo o ponto quente de sangue que estava escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Eu estava ofegante quando me levantei do chão e passei pelos três. Eu me virei para Jasper. "Emily era muito boa para você, assim como Alice é, seu idiota. Ela merece coisa muito melhor. Na verdade, eu preferiria vê-la sozinha do que com você. Pergunto-me o que ela pensará, sabendo que você atacou sua melhor amiga. Talvez eu tenha que ter uma pequena conversa com a Senhorita Brandon".

Eu pude ouvir Jasper gritando, "Seu maldito idiota!" atrás de mim enquanto fiz meu caminho para a cozinha. Ignorei Emmett gritando para ele parar e, eventualmente, eu ouvi o estrondo da porta da frente e o guincho do carro de Jasper saindo da garagem. Abrindo o freezer, puxei um saco de legumes congelados e o coloquei no meu rosto, exatamente quando minha mãe e Emmett entraram no cômodo. Em parecia confuso, já que ele tinha acabado de entrar nesta confusão após chegar do treino de futebol, e minha mãe, bem, ela simplesmente parecia quebrada.

"Deixe-me olhar." Minha mãe disse, puxando o saco do meu olho com um silvo. Ela tocou a pele, fazendo-me estremecer, e murmurou um pedido de desculpas antes de se sentar na ilha central com Emmett. "Não é tão ruim, baby. A boca de Jasper parecia muito pior do que o seu rosto. Vocês dois deveriam ter vergonha de brigar assim. Do que se trata isso?" Eu olhei para baixo, sentindo-me mal que eu tinha decepcionado a minha mãe. Mas, o que seja, Jasper pediu por isso.

Ele beijou Bella.

Ele _fodidamente _beijou Bella.

_Porque ele fodidamente podia._

"Mano, o que diabos está acontecendo com você? Isso tem a ver com a merda que eu ouvi no treino sobre você e Bella?" Emmett perguntou.

_Maravilhoso._

Não demorou muito para que o vagão do boato puxasse pela cidade. Eu caí de volta no meu banquinho alto de bar com um suspiro, correndo a mão sobre a minha testa. "Eu estraguei tudo, e Jasper beijou Bella." Eu disse sem rodeios quando joguei minhas mãos para cima em derrota. Eles me olharam com os olhos arregalados, surpresos ao ouvir a notícia.

"Espere, ele a beijou? Edward..." Minha mãe disse, quase em pânico olhando para Emmett e depois de volta para mim. Eu dei a eles a versão resumida dos acontecimentos do dia, balançando minha cabeça no final, percebendo que uma conversa com Bella era absolutamente necessária.

"Eu totalmente exagerei para o que Bella tinha dito. Mas naquele momento eu não entendia a extensão total disso e eu desejo que simplesmente a tivesse deixado explicar isso para mim. Eu nem sequer a deixei dizer uma palavra, mãe. Eu simplesmente me elevei sobre ela e fodidamente a encarei. Quando eu penso sobre isso agora... ela parecia tão ferida e assustada. O pensamento de ela estar sozinha e triste... quero dizer, Jasper disse que ela estava soluçando para ele. Fodidamente soluçando... Deus, o que eu faço?" Eu gemi, vacilando quando o saco de plástico com gelo encontrou meu rosto de novo sob a mão da minha mãe.

"Cara, você precisa falar com Bella." Emmett disse simplesmente, como se fosse fodidamente fácil. "Consertar essa merda antes que seja tarde demais".

Eu olhei para ele, implorando com os meus olhos. "Eu sei, eu sei, mas o que diabos eu digo? Como posso evitar dizer a ela sobre a merda legal e ainda explicar por que eu me apavorei tanto?"

Minha mãe disse, estendendo a mão do outro lado da mesa, quando ela colocou a mão sobre a minha. "Querido, eu não acho que você pode. E talvez você não devesse. Talvez seja a hora de você ser honesto com ela".

"Mãe, de jeito nenhum, ela vai..."

"Como você sabe o que ela fará?" Ela me interrompeu abruptamente, puxando sua mão do meu rosto. "Eu vejo o jeito que a garota olha para você. Ela está tão de cabeça para baixo por você que estou simplesmente positiva de que ela aceitará você por quem você é. Você assumiu coisas esta tarde e olha onde isso o levou. Não coloque palavras na boca dela, ou pensamentos na cabeça dela, Edward. Ela é uma garota inteligente... muito capaz de fazer suas próprias escolhas. Ela escolheu defendê-lo hoje. Ela escolheu defendê-lo daquelas crianças. Deixe-a escolher o tipo de relacionamento que ela quer com você. Você deve isso a ela".

Sentei-me ereto em minha cadeira, jogando a sacola no granito preto. "E se ela não acreditar em mim? E se ela não quiser nada comigo?"

"Então, ela não foi feita para você, irmão. Pense nisso. Se ela não pode confiar em você, então por que diabos você quer ficar com ela, afinal? Se ela decide que está com medo, ou o que seja, então você só tem que certificar-se de que ela mantenha isso entre você e ela. A última coisa que você precisa é que ela conte às suas amigas. E... você tem que acreditar em mim. Eu não sou nenhum especialista, mas eu não sou tão estúpido no negócio de relacionamento quanto as pessoas pensam que eu sou. Eu sabia o que Rose estava fazendo. Eu sabia que ela estava tentando me deixar com ciúme e isso funcionou. Eu joguei diretamente em seu jogo. Não há jogo com a Sininho, cara. Ela é direta. Ela não estava tentando foder com você, ela estava tentando ajudá-lo da única maneira que sabia. Bella não tinha ideia no que ela estava se metendo. Ela saltou em pé primeiro para defender você. Isso tem que contar para alguma coisa".

"É claro que conta, Em. Eu só... eu não sei..." Eu disse, completamente cético, embora eu soubesse que Emmett estava certo sobre a coisa de confiança. Eu amaria tê-la sabendo tudo sobre o que aconteceu e não tendo que esconder ou mentir sobre por que eu recuava dela toda vez que ela tentava me tocar, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu estava petrificado que ela não acreditasse na minha inocência e que não quisesse nada comigo.

"Olha, isso será difícil, querido, não importa o que você decida fazer. Mas você deve ser honesto com ela. Você tem que ser. Eu não acho que você tenha uma escolha mais. Se você quiser, nós estaremos aqui quando você disser a ela, para dar suporte a você, mostrar que nós acreditamos em você".

_Sim, maravilhoso... uma plateia para assistir a porra do acidente de trem que é a minha vida... entre agora... comprem os seus bilhetes aqui... Cullen, o esquisito, contará à garota dos seus sonhos por que ele não pode tocá-la..._

Eu suspirei, soprando uma enorme rajada de ar. "Jasper estava fodidamente certo, aquele idiota. Eu não posso ser o namorado dela. Não há maneira nenhuma que eu possa dizer a ela que eu gosto dela e, em seguida, pedir-lhe para esperar até que ela tenha 18 anos antes de eu poder até mesmo segurar sua mão. Não uma garota como Bella. Ela é fodidamente bonita e inteligente e tudo o que um cara poderia querer. Por que diabos ela quereria esperar por mim? Mãe, eu não posso lidar com observá-la com outra pessoa. Simplesmente saber que Jasper fodidamente teve sua boca na dela... merda, isso vai me matar. Simplesmente atire em mim agora, acabe com isso, coloque-me fora da minha miséria".

A boca de Em escancarou. "Jesus Cristo, E... pare de ser tão malditamente dramático. Basta falar com ela. Dizer a ela. Ela vai ouvir. Eu sei que ela vai".

"Edward, se Bella realmente se importa com você, então ela vai aceitar que ela só pode ser sua amiga por um tempo. Quem sabe? Talvez no momento em que tudo isso for dito e terminado, vocês só queiram ser amigos. Talvez ela não seja tão ótima como você a está fazendo ser. E se vocês nem se derem muito bem..."

Revirei meus olhos, indicando que isso nunca aconteceria. Minha mãe fez uma careta, resmungando, "Ok, ok..."

"E, simplesmente diga a ela. Bella é uma querida. Se ela não conseguir lidar com apenas ser sua amiga pelos próximos dois anos, então você não sai com ela mais até lá. Se ela gostar de você o suficiente, então ela vai lidar com toda essa sua porcaria. E, cara, você tem um _monte_ de porcaria. Talvez você só tenha que levar isso lentamente... ir dia a dia." Emmett inclinou a cabeça para o lado. Ele era um bom irmão, eu tinha que dar isso a ele.

Eu gemi de novo, não encontrando uma solução com a qual eu estivesse agradável. "Emmett está certo. Talvez você não devesse colocar um limite de tempo nisso, sabe? Basta ver como as coisas progridem. Mas, enquanto isso, você pode construir um relacionamento sólido, forte e maravilhoso de amizade, sem o sexo ficando no caminho. Sexo complica as coisas. Eu sei que não é o que você quer ouvir, mas é verdade. Isso pode ser apenas você e Bella".

"Sim, ótimo... obrigado, pessoal." Eu disse sarcasticamente, sentindo-me como se nada tivesse sido realizado. "Eu vou dar um mergulho, eu acho." Eu levantei, joguei o saco de volta no congelador e atravessei a cozinha.

"Edward, você escutou alguma coisa que nós dissemos?" Minha mãe perguntou, virando-se em seu assento.

"Sim, eu ouvi vocês, mas eu não gostei de nenhuma das suas sugestões." Eu respondi, desaparecendo na escada e subindo para o meu quarto. Eu a ouvi gritar algo sobre dever a ela uma nova mesa de café...

Verifiquei a porra de um olho roxo no espelho do banheiro. Sim, isso definitivamente vai deixar uma marca. Mudei para a minha sunga e desci para a piscina. Embora eu tentasse, eu não pude deixar de pensar sobre a última vez em que estive lá. Bella estava comigo e eu daria qualquer coisa para tê-la aqui agora.

No entanto, na hora em que cheguei lá, eu estava tão fodidamente esgotado mentalmente que eu não tinha vontade de fazer merda nenhuma, principalmente algo físico. Eu também sabia que o cloro poderia arder como uma cadela no corte do meu cotovelo e no corte da minha bochecha que era melhor Jasper rezar para não deixar uma cicatriz, ou eu seria forçado a arrancar seus fodidos membros. Talvez pudéssemos vender bilhetes para essa merda também.

Liguei os jatos para a banheira de água quente, pegando uma cerveja da mini-cozinha, e relaxei na água fumegante. Depois que abri a garrafa, eu bebi avidamente metade do conteúdo antes de colocar minha cabeça para trás na borda da banheira de hidromassagem, sentindo a dor no meu braço e tentando ignorá-la. Eu sabia que não importava o que eu decidisse fazer, eu tinha que falar com Bella. Se eu me desculpasse, e não desse mais detalhes, então poderíamos ir para um pouco mais de tempo do que estávamos. É isso o que eu queria? É isso o que ela quereria?

Eu não era estúpido o bastante para perceber que a atração entre nós estava crescendo rapidamente e de forma incontrolável, e que Bella, curiosa por natureza, começaria a fazer perguntas eventualmente. Ela provavelmente tinha todos os tipos de teorias reunidas neste ponto, de qualquer maneira. Quero dizer, ela perguntou se eu era gay, para que ela pudesse riscar isso da sua lista, e ela sabia que eu não gostava de tocá-la. Eu não posso nem imaginar o que ela pensava que era isso. A garota provavelmente pensava que eu era uma aberração da natureza, de qualquer maneira. Isso de lado, o quanto foi essa merda de beijo com Jasper? Ela _quis_ beijá-lo? Ela o _beijou_, beijou? Porra.

Não era tanto que ela o beijou, foi o pensamento de eu não ser capaz de fazer isso que me incomodava. Sentei-me irritado enquanto eu entretinha a noção de que eu tinha a opção de recuar... afastar-me dela para que nenhum de nós se machucasse. Mas eu sabia que isso era uma mentira. Ela era uma parte de mim agora, e eu não podia em pouco tempo me afastar dela do que eu poderia mudar meus hábitos obsessivos. Isso seria difícil, não importa o quê aconteça, e ninguém ganharia aqui.

**~ % ~**

Acordei na manhã seguinte bem depois do meio-dia, sentindo-me uma merda absoluta. Meu rosto estava latejando e todo o meu corpo doía com o stress e ansiedade prolongada, juntamente com a nebulosidade que o Valium deixou. Eu tinha dormido como merda, me debatendo e acordando coberto de suor, em pânico sobre pesadelos de Bella sozinha na floresta na casa da árvore, chorando... por minha causa. Eu não podia permitir que isso acontecesse de novo, e se eu não fizesse nada, seria a promessa de que a minha garota nunca derramasse outra lágrima por minha causa. Fiquei deitado na minha cama por um tempo, olhando para o teto, apenas pensando no que diabos eu faria. Náuseas me bateram subitamente e forte, e eu saltei correndo para o banheiro para vomitar. Eu tinha que dizer a ela.

Enquanto eu tomava banho, ensaiei o que eu diria, recitando a história com mais detalhes. Tentei cuidadosamente escolher as palavra para as partes sobre as quais eu sabia que ela poderia ficar chateada... as partes sobre o sexo. Eu não tinha ideia do que a própria vida sexual de Bella implicava, mas eu não achava que ela quereria detalhes sórdidos da minha, e eu tentaria não oferecer essa informação, a menos que ela perguntasse abertamente.

Depois que me sequei, liguei para o consultório da Dra. Kate para remarcar a sessão. Ela ficou feliz em fazer esse favor, embora eu tenha achado que pude sentir desapontamento em seu tom de voz, considerando que eu tinha me aberto tanto para ela da última vez. Sabendo o que provavelmente ocorreria hoje, eu teria toneladas de coisas novas sobre o que ela salivar ao longo da tarde de sexta-feira na nova consulta.

Então eu sentei na minha cama nu por cerca de uma hora.

Eu vesti uma boxer. Passei o aspirador de pó, espanei, passei meu jeans, mudei meus lençóis, fumei três cigarros, tomei uma inspiração dentro da Caixa-O-Bella, surtei sobre isso, e sentei-me na cama de novo. Eu estava fodidamente com fome, mas eu não queria ter confronto com ninguém hoje. Eu só queria passar pelo dia sem brigar com ninguém sobre Bella, ou qualquer outra coisa. A casa estava em silêncio e, por isso, eu estava agradecido. Um rápido olhar pela janela da frente mostrou que o carro de Bella não estava, o que eu reconhecidamente agradeci. Eu não estava pronto.

Depois que comi, tomei banho de novo, sentindo-me sujo da limpeza, silenciosamente repreendendo-me por ser tão maricas e um procrastinador. Enquanto eu estava me vestindo, ouvi vozes lá embaixo, a casa obviamente cheia com o reaparecimento da minha família. Vesti minha calça jeans escura da Rock and Republic e fiquei parado na frente do meu armário olhando fixamente à procura de uma camisa. Bella me ouviria divulgar minhas verdades e meus segredos e praticamente minha fodida alma para ela hoje. Eu queria ter a maldita certeza que eu eu estivesse bem enquanto fazia isso, e eu sabia que poderia muito bem ser a última vez que eu falaria com ela, então eu pelo menos queria deixá-la com uma imagem duradoura de mim mesmo.

Minha nova camisa térmica estava longe de ser vista, e lembrei-me de lavá-la para amaciá-la porque ela era irregular. A camisa tinha que ser colocada antes do cabelo ser arrumado, caso contrário, ficaria um lixo quando eu deslizasse a camisa. Com meias na minha mão, eu fui para as escadas, chamando minha mãe pelo paradeiro da referida camisa térmica quando lá, para minha fodida surpresa completa... na minha cozinha... estava Bella.

Encarando o meu pai em uma cadeira enquanto ele segurava a mão dela.

Jasper atrás dela, massageando seus fodidos ombros.

E o aperto de Bella firme na camisa branca embebida em vermelho.

Sangue.

Encontrei-me de repente surpreso e chocado com a visão da minha garota sangrando e todos ao seu redor cuidando dela, exceto eu. Um breve lampejo de ciúme correu através de mim quando eu intencionalmente desviei o olhar de Jasper a tocando. Perguntei-me se ela gostava disso... gostava das mãos dele nela. Meu pai deu-me um olhar de relance e franziu o cenho quando viu meu estado de nudez. Eu ainda não tinha fechado meu jeans e eu estava ali congelado na porta, boquiaberto para ela em silêncio, antes de eu perceber que ela estava espreitando-me por entre seus pequenos dedos. Ela podia ver minha tatuagem e o piercing... e a maldita marca da minha cueca, nesse assunto. Era tarde demais para escondê-la, então, com a sugestão do meu pai, eu encontrei a camisa e agachei-me para observá-lo costurar a mão de Bella.

A mão dela estava tão perto do meu rosto que eu podia sentir o cheiro fraco do seu perfume em seu pulso. Tentei focar no que meu pai estava narrando enquanto ele fechava o ferimento, mas, na verdade, eu estava muito agitado para prestar total atenção a qualquer outro detalhe além dos de Bella. Ela parecia muito cansada, como se não tivesse dormido bem. Ela usava calças de yoga cinza e uma longa camiseta branca de algodão de mangas compridas, com pantufas rosa que pareciam ter sido muito usadas. Ela parecia tão suave... e vulnerável e muito triste. Eu sabia que essa tristeza era culpa minha.

Após meu pai enfaixá-la, ele deu a ela instruções para não deixar molhar, minha mãe pediu-me para levá-la para casa. Jasper nem se preocupou em oferecer, o imbecil. Ele a beija e depois nem vai levá-la para casa? Belo rapaz.

Ajudei Bella a remover a bandeja de lasanha enquanto minha boca salivava com o cheiro. Quando ela me convidou para ficar, eu hesitei só porque eu sabia que isso me obrigaria a me instalar e falar. Eu queria superar isso e me purificar dos segredos, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu queria fugir e fodidamente me esconder até 2010.

Pelo canto do meu olho, eu vi um frasco e comprimidos derramados em seu chão, entre as pequenas gotas de sangue pintadas em seu piso cinza. Ajoelhei-me para pegar os comprimidos, percebendo imediatamente o que eles eram sem sequer olhar para o frasco. Eu senti como se estivesse bisbilhotando, mas Bella me disse que eram para a ansiedade e que ela tinha ataques de pânico. Aparentemente, ela tinha segredos também.

Sentei-me à mesa da sua cozinha, servindo a lasanha, que estava tão fodidamente incrível que eu quase perguntei a ela se eu poderia levar para casa o resto da bandeja. Nós conversamos como sempre fazíamos, fácil e confortável, enquanto nós nos enchíamos, e então eu coloquei meu garfo para baixo, sentindo-me adequadamente preenchido. Tinha sido muito bom. Quero dizer, eu nunca tinha sentado com uma garota sozinho e jantado com ela, então isso foi uma espécie de teste para um encontro.

"Merda, isso estava bom. Então..." Eu disse hesitantemente, enquanto meus olhos olhavam rapidamente para ela, enquanto reuni coragem para começar isto. Olhando para ela de novo, olhando para longe da sua camisa manchada de sangue, eu disse baixinho, "Jasper beijou você, hein?"

Pela sua expressão, eu acho que a minha pergunta não foi uma que ela esperava. "Uh... sim, mais ou menos. Não foi tecnicamente um beijo, porque eu não o beijei de volta." Ela encolheu os ombros, completamente indiferente sobre o beijo. Eu fodidamente sorri de orelha a orelha, sabendo que ela não o tinha beijado de volta. Aquele fodido imbecil.

"Ele me disse que falou com você ontem... sobre mim. O que exatamente ele disse?"

"Não muito, na verdade. Ele apenas disse que você teve um relacionamento com uma garota de Chicago. Ele não foi muito explícito." Seus olhos pareciam um pouco vidrados, e eu pensei que talvez os analgésicos estivessem começando a se mover através do seu sistema. Por um minuto eu pensei que eu poderia retroceder, usando a desculpa de que ela estaria muito fodida para compreender plenamente, mas, por outro lado, talvez um pouco de dormência ajudasse a aliviar a situação.

_Aqui vai._

"Você quer saber toda a história?" Eu perguntei enquanto meu coração acelerava e meus dedos mexiam nervosamente na mesa.

_Por favor, diga que não. Por favor, simplesmente diga-me para ir para a porra da minha casa._

Bella respondeu com indiferença, "Se você quiser me contar." Eu fui um pouco levado de volta pela sua indiferença e, se eu tivesse que ser descaradamente honesto, um pouco irritado. Talvez ela nem sequer se importasse. Talvez eu tivesse feito um negócio muito grande sobre isso porque era possível que ela não quisesse saber sobre o meu passado. Mas, independentemente disso, eu não poderia fazê-la entender minhas ações e palavras sem dizer tudo a ela em sua totalidade. Eu simplesmente tenho que ter fé.

"Bem, Bella, eu devo a você uma explicação pelo meu comportamento, então, sim, eu _preciso_ te contar." Esmaguei o guardanapo limpo entre meus dedos, ganhando tempo e preparando-me para a sua reação. Isso não seria nada fácil e eu simplesmente teria que lidar com qualquer consequência de resultado como um homem.

Inalando lentamente, eu soltei a respiração e suspirei, encolhendo-me interiormente, mas estranhamente orgulhoso de mim mesmo por realmente fazer isso. "Havia esta garota, Charlotte..."

Entrei em pânico quando seus olhos arregalaram, assimilando esse nome. "Charlotte." Ela sussurrou quase inaudivelmente. Eu olhei diretamente para ela, avaliando sua reação ao nome. Era apenas a porra de um nome, mas era tão difícil para eu mesmo dizer em voz alta. Então eu parei. "Uh... como está a sua mão?"

Ela estreitou os olhos para mim um pouco, compreendendo-me. "Tudo bem. Ainda está latejando, mas os Percocets acabaram de funcionar, então eu estou bem. Continue." Ela praticamente exigiu com um aceno da sua mão.

_Ah, então eu tinha a sua atenção, afinal._

"Hum... então, Charlotte e eu éramos bons amigos. Nós nos conhecíamos desde, tipo, a quinta série, e ela saía com a garota de Jasper, Emily, e todos os seus amigos, então todos nós éramos um grande grupo, sabe? Bem, Charlotte e eu éramos meio próximos, eu acho, mas foi estranho porque eu descobri que ela tinha uma queda por mim e então eu me senti um pouco estranho ao redor dela, mesmo que ela tivesse esse namorado babaca, Peter. Ele fodidamente me odiava e eu pensei que era porque eu consegui um lugar no time no lugar dele, mas eu descobri que era porque ele estava ciente que Charlotte gostava de mim." Eu balancei minha cabeça com a menção daquele filho da puta, parando o movimento no meu guardanapo para fazer contato visual com ela. Bella estava olhando diretamente para mim, completamente atenta, então eu continuei.

"Eu jogava no time principal de baseball da escola... arremessador. Bem nós estávamos no campeonato, e nós vencemos... e..."

As sobrancelhas perfeitamente arqueadas de Bella franziram. "Espere... você estava no time principal de baseball? Quantos anos você tinha?"

"Hum, bem, eu entrei no time como um calouro quando eu tinha 14 anos..." Ela olhou para mim, incrédula, porque um calouro em um time principal era inédito na maioria das escolas. "Sim, eu era bom pra caralho." Eu simplesmente esclareci. Ela assentiu. "Mas tudo isso aconteceu logo depois de eu completar 15 anos. Agosto passado. Bem, nós vencemos os campeonatos e todos nós tínhamos saído depois e fizemos nossos piercings." Revirei meus olhos, esfregando a mão sobre o lado direito do meu peito, como se ela não tivesse visto o suficiente de mim para não entender qual maldito piercing eu quis dizer. "Fazer uma porra de piercing no mamilo era uma coisa estúpida de se fazer, mas para o time foi legal, eu acho. Foi uma coisa de time... unidade, ou o que seja. Os treinadores não permitiriam que ninguém usasse jóias, portanto, nós conseguimos algo que estava escondido e que ninguém podia nos pedir para remover." Bella acenou com a cabeça, sorrindo. Eu estava imaginando que ela gostou disso.

"Enfim, um dia depois, eu fui com meu pai, Jasper e Emmett de volta para o mesmo lugar para fazer minha tatuagem. Eu quis fazer uma a temporada toda, mas esperei até que tivéssemos terminado porque eu não queria que meu braço ficasse dolorido para os jogos. Todos nós acabamos fazendo uma, e minha mãe ficou irritada pra caralho com o meu pai, ela não falou com ele, ou nós, por uma semana." Eu ri, lembrando como ela gritou o quanto era irresponsável ter permitido que adolescentes de 15 e 16 anos marcassem permanentemente seus corpos. Acho que ele só queria estar lá para supervisionar quando fizemos, porque ele sabia muito bem que eu teria feito a tatuagem se eu quisesse, sem a porra da permissão de ninguém ou bênção. "Naquela noite, o time estava comemorando na casa do homem da primeira base. Eu tinha tomado um analgésico por causa do piercing e da tatuagem... tão fodidamente estúpido fazê-los com um dia de intervalo, eu não sei o que diabos eu estava pensando. Os caras me deixaram muito bêbado, e eu tinha subido para um dos quartos para me deitar porque eu pensei que ficaria doente." Eu tomei uma respiração profunda, limpando minhas palmas úmidas em minha calça jeans antes de colocá-las de volta na mesa. Eu enlacei meus dedos juntos, acalmando-os dos movimentos nervosos.

"Eu estava tão fodidamente liquidado entre a bebida e o analgésico que eu mal consegui empurrar minha cabeça no travesseiro. Eu estava dormindo, ou, tipo, quase inconsciente, quando eu senti..." Eu olhei para Bella, que estava absolutamente hipnotizada pelas minhas palavras. Eu não sabia como ela lidaria com a próxima parte, então eu só balancei minha cabeça e disse, olhando para as minhas mãos. "Ela... Charlotte sempre usava este perfume de morango, ou shampoo, ou algo assim. Merda fodidamente desagradável. Eu ainda fico enjoado quando sinto o cheiro artificial de morangos. Mas eu sabia que era ela imediatamente pela forma como ela cheirava. Ela estava ao meu lado e beijando e sussurrando coisas para mim que eu não sabia sequer como responder. Lembro que ela continuava dizendo, "Eddie, tire a dor, faça-me sentir-me melhor, por favor." Meus olhos encontraram com os de Bella por um segundo e eu vi quando a boca dela se abriu um pouco, e seus olhos pareciam surpresos, ou algo assim.

"Ela apenas repetia estas fodidas coisas enquanto ela..." Eu parei, recusando-me a pronunciar os detalhes em voz alta. A garota tinha sua boca em cima de mim e ela era tão fodidamente boa naquele momento. Eu realmente não queria fazer sexo com ela, porque eu sabia que foderia as coisas para todos, e que ela se arrependeria de manhã. Mas eu estava tão fodidamente longe que eu não podia dizer não, quando eu deveria ter dito.

"Depois que as minhas calças estavam fora... ela fez o que fez e eu mal fodidamente me movi, eu estava tão liquidado. Mas ela estava... eu nem sei como dizer isso... ela estava meio que... agressiva? Eu tinha marcas de unha nos meus ombros e um chupão enorme no meu pescoço. Eu sinceramente não me lembro muito da noite depois disso. Eu sei que ela saiu e eu acordei na tarde seguinte e fui para casa." Deixou-me enjoado remoer os detalhes, colocando-me de volta naquele quarto naquela noite horrível. Bella estava distraidamente mastigando suas unhas. Eu estava tentando ler sua expressão, mas ela estava mascarando bem.

_Aqui vai, Cullen. Coloque sobre a mesa._

Mordi minha bochecha por um minuto, sabendo que era isso. "Mais tarde naquele dia... a polícia estava na minha casa dizendo que ela tinha me acusado de estupro".

A boca de Bella simplesmente caiu aberta enquanto ela ficava boquiaberta para mim em pura incredulidade. Eu rapidamente expliquei, "Bella, eu não a estuprei, eu juro. Eu estava muito fodido, e eu não sei todos os detalhes daquela noite, mas eu sei que não foi de modo algum uma luta com ela. Ela iniciou isso e ela acabou." Eu soava pateticamente desesperado, mas eu precisava que ela confiasse que eu não machuquei Charlotte de nenhuma maneira.

"Eu acredito em você." Ela disse suavemente, olhando diretamente nos meus olhos.

"Você acredita?" Eu perguntei, incrédulo, minhas sobrancelhas levantadas em dúvida questionável.

"Sim, claro que sim." Ela respondeu com firmeza. Eu estava fodidamente surpreendido para a sua resposta absolutamente definitiva. Ela acreditava em mim, sem dúvida. "Então, o que aconteceu?" Ela se inclinou para frente, ansiosa para ouvir o resto.

Por um minuto, ainda chocado, eu juntei meus pensamentos, meus dedos de volta para remexer sobre a mesa. "Bem, na delegacia, ela estava lá com seus pais e aquele filho da puta do Peter. Bella, ela estava fodidamente... machucada e espancada. O rosto dela..." Eu balancei minha cabeça, lembrando como Charlotte estava, similar à maneira como eu estava no momento. "Ela disse que tinha sido forçada... sexualmente, e eu sabia que, sem sombra de dúvida, eu não fiz isso com ela. Eu mal estava coerente naquela noite. Na delegacia, Charlotte não conseguia olhar para mim. Peter se manteve fodidamente gritando merdas para mim e eu estava tão confuso com por que ela estaria me culpando por ter feito isso com ela. Quero dizer, se alguma coisa..."

"Ela atacou _você_." Bella interrompeu baixinho. Eu assenti. Quero dizer, eu nunca disse que não, então não poderia realmente ser considerado estupro, mas ela teve seu caminho comigo em um estado alterado de falta de consciência.

"Quando eles a estavam levando embora, eu peguei Peter me olhando através do vidro. Ele fodidamente sorriu, levantando uma sobrancelha para mim. Ele fodidamente bateu nela e, de alguma forma, a obrigou a colocar a culpa em mim. Ela me disse que ele a tinha empurrado antes, mas eu não tinha ideia de que viria a isso. Obviamente, ele descobriu sobre ela e eu, e fez isso ou para punir nós dois, ou salvar sua reputação, eu não sei qual. Mas eles não tinham prova real de que era eu. Quero dizer, além dos arranhões em meus ombros e do chupão gigante, eles não poderiam realmente provar que ela foi estuprada por mim, porque não havia..." Eu olhei para Bella mais uma vez, temendo o resto disto. "Sêmen, ou sinal de entrada forçada. Eles fizeram um teste de estupro no hospital. Eu nem lembro de ela usando um preservativo, B. Mas não havia sinais 'biológicos', ou qualquer vestígio de látex. Ela alega que havia tomado um banho e descartado o preservativo, mas eu não me lembro de nada disso." Bella suspirou, claramente movida por tudo isso. Eu queria segurar Bella e prometer a ela que eu cuidaria dela, e que eu nunca faria o que Charlotte fingiu que eu fiz. Ela mal disse uma palavra, apenas ficou lá sentada ouvindo atentamente. Acho que eu estava agradecido pelo seu silêncio, apesar de ser enervante, para dizer o mínimo. Eu realmente queria saber o que ela pensava de tudo isso.

"Bem, então eu fiz a coisa mais estúpida que eu poderia pensar. Eu fodidamente...eu escapei da minha casa e fui para a casa dela para falar com ela, sabe? Tentar fazê-la retirar as acusações. Ela estava parada na porta e tudo que ela repetia era, 'Sinto muito, Eddie, eu sinto muito', essencialmente admitindo que era uma acusação falsa. E se eu estivesse pensando direito, eu teria um fodido gravador comigo, mas quem diabos saberia? Mas então, Peter sai e, depois de trocarmos palavras, eu bati completamente nele, que não só tornou as coisas totalmente piores, mas alimentou a ideia de que eu era violento." Eu balancei a cabeça para a minha própria estupidez e pavio curto.

"A mãe de Charlotte era uma advogada e seu pai era um político, ambos bem conhecidos na comunidade e, aparentemente, tinham pessoas em lugares altos que deviam favores a eles. Isso não foi a julgamento por falta de provas, mas eles fizeram realizar uma audiência informal. Se eu tivesse mentido e dito que eu fiz isso, então eu teria ficado seis meses em um centro de detenção juvenil, que era basicamente prisão para adolescentes abandonados disfuncionais, e uma ordem de restrição de Charlotte. Mas eu não estava prestes a ir para o reformatório e me recusei a admitir algo que não fiz. Isso totalmente irritou todos, porque Charlotte e Peter totalmente convenceram todas as partes envolvidas que eu era a pessoa que fez isso. Os únicos que acreditaram em mim foram a minha família. Meus fodidos amigos me abandonaram, meus companheiros de time nem sequer falavam comigo... foi tão fodido.

"Eles conseguiram esse juiz... Juiz fodido Aro." Eu zombei com raiva, com desprezo e malícia em relação ao homem que insistiu em arruinar a minha vida, "Que foi em uma agitada viagem de poder e tirou toda essa besteira que ele estava morrendo de vontade de usar em alguém. Aparentemente, ele estava sob a impressão de que eu era um garoto podre de rico e mimado que não entendia as consequências, ou nunca teve que assumir a responsabilidade pelos meus atos, então ele decidiu que era aquele a mostrar-me o quanto a vida real era fodidamente dura fora da bolha de privilégios e dinheiro. Eu fui expulso da escola porque eles não poderiam ter alguém 'perigoso' entre os seus alunos, eu não tinha permissão para participar de quaisquer esportes de equipe, ou permanecer em qualquer organização de grupo, eu tive que fazer 50 horas de besteira de serviço comunitário em um centro de aconselhamento de estupro e abuso, eu tive que assistir a sessões semanais de terapia de grupo com, tipo, estupradores reais, o que, a propósito, o meu advogado tinha diminuído para sessões individuais, que agora eu vou em Port Angeles às terças-feira." Levantei uma sobrancelha com a intenção de ela compreender que minhas aulas de piano eram uma farsa. Seus olhos fecharam em entendimento. "E..."

As mãos de Bella deslizaram da sua boca para cobrir seu rosto momentaneamente enquanto ela assimilava todas as informações. Ela balançou a cabeça em descrença quando disse, "E? Há mais?"

"Hum, sim... a melhor parte. O juiz bateu uma ordem de restrição contra mim. É chamada de ORNE - Ordem de Restrição Não-Específica. Basicamente diz que eu não posso estar em contato físico com uma mulher até que eu faça 18 anos. Então, em vez de não ser permitido dentro de uma área de 100 metros de Charlotte, eu simplesmente não posso tocar em qualquer mulher... até 2010. Ah, e então eu tive que agradecer a ele... _realmente agradecer a ele _por não colocar meu nome na lista de predadores sexuais".

"O quê? Você está falando sério, Edward? Isso é a coisa mais estúpida que eu já ouvi falar. Como você respeita mesmo isso? Quero dizer, é quase impossível".

"Sim, eu sei. Foi inventado especificamente para falhar. Pense sobre isso... eu não posso estar em quaisquer multidões, a escola é uma cadela completa e, se você observar, nas sextas-feira e em festas, eu basicamente fico sozinho. Meu pai tinha os melhores advogados em Chicago trabalhando nisso, mas ninguém parecia conseguir que o juiz revertesse a ordem. Então, porque eu fui expulso da escola e chutado do time de basebaal, eu acabei uma bagunça realmente fodida. Então era ou cair fora, ou ir para a escola pública noturna com os menos desejáveis, então eu não tive escolha além de assistir às aulas na Escola Caius para Meninos... tipo como, instituição para todos esses pequenos delinquentes ricos. Dentro da primeira semana, eu tinha feito amizade com a turma errada. Um espelho e uma nota de cem dólares enrolada eram os seus melhores amigos. Foi só uma questão de tempo até que eu estivesse fazendo carreiras de cocaína com eles e basicamente desistindo de tudo. Na época, eu simplesmente não dava a mínima e eu estava tão malditamente irritado que, quando eu estava chapado, eu me sentia bem e podia esquecer um pouco que bagunça fodida a minha vida realmente tinha se tornado. Meus pais sabiam que eu não estava lidando bem com a situação, mas quando descobriram o quanto era ruim que eu realmente não estava lidando com isso, eles empacotaram todas as nossas coisas e se mudaram para cá. Acho que eles esperavam que eu pudesse começar de novo aqui, sabe?"

"Oh, E... eu não tinha ideia... cocaína, sério?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, com vergonha do que ela pensava de mim. Eu não estava orgulhoso das minhas ações, ou o que fiz para a minha família. "Eles deixaram tudo para trás por mim, e eu pago por isso a cada maldito dia com culpa. Emmett deixou todos os seus amigos e suas equipes, Jasper teve que deixar sua namorada, pelo que eu estou convencido de que ele nunca vai me perdoar; Carlisle deixou o consultório que ele construiu do nada porque perdeu metade dos seus pacientes, minha mãe desistiu da sua empresa de design que estava indo incrivelmente bem pra caralho, e... eu mudei de nome e agora finjo que essa pessoa nunca existiu. Ah... e eles não sabem que eu sei, mas meus pais estiveram olhando para adotar uma menina da China, quando tudo aconteceu. Eles foram forçados a parar o processo porque quem, em sã consciência, daria um bebê para uma família com um filho que é um estuprador?" Eu balancei minha cabeça indicando que eu tinha de fato terminado.

_Maldição, isso foi bom..._

_E, olhe... ela ainda está aqui._

À luz de tudo o que eu tinha dito a ela, acompanhado pelo definido aumento de analgésicos em seu sistema, os olhos de Bella estavam vidrados e encapuzados. O analgésico estava chutando com força total nela. "B, você quer ir deitar? Você parece que vai desmaiar a qualquer segundo." Ela veementemente balançou a cabeça que não.

"Eu não posso... eu tenho tantas perguntas, Edward. Eu... é por isso que você não me toca?" Eu assenti. "Eu pensei que você tivesse uma fobia de germes, ou algo assim... uau... eu nunca em um milhão de anos pensei... uma ordem de restrição... sério? É por isso que você ficou tão bravo por eu dizer a eles que nós estávamos juntos... isso é tão... esmagador..." Sua voz sumiu e ela mexeu os dedos, olhando de forma surpresa para eles. Percocets eram coisas boas. "Uau... eu me sinto meio confusa." Ela disse sorrindo. "Eu tenho mais cinco... você quer?"

"Não empurre seus medicamentos em mim, Viciada." Eu ri, empurrando minha cadeira da mesa com um som de raspagem sobre o piso. Ela encolheu-se, percebendo que eu posso ter sido sensível ao tema do uso de drogas, mas eu não fui. "Vamos lá, vamos deitar, ok? Eu sei que é muito para processar, mas eu responderei todas as suas perguntas amanhã".

"Amanhã?" Ela perguntou, levantando, olhando para mim muito confusa. Ela parecia uma garota tão doce... em uma repugnante camisa branca ensanguentada.

"Sim, em Port Angeles. A menos que você ache que não estará bem para isso com a sua mão?"

"Oh, não, eu não achei que você ainda quisesse ir. Você estava tão bravo..."

"Bella, por que eu não quereria ir? Eu realmente gosto de você e eu amo sair com você... se você ainda quiser sair comigo. Quero dizer... se você não quiser, eu entenderei." Atravessei a sala em direção a ela, inclinando minha palma da mão sobre a mesa. Ela continuou a olhar para mim com olhos enormes, um sorriso de um quilômetro de largura. Eu juro que ela estava começando a balançar.

"E... eu definitivamente quero sair com você... eu também gosto de você... _muito_." Bella estava engolindo as palavras agora, e eu ri para ela. Ela era fodidamente adorável.

"Eu sei, B. Mas você precisa dormir e nós conversaremos mais amanhã. Vamos lá..." Ela tomou um Prozac do balcão, colocando-o na boca, seguido de um longo gole de Pepsi. Eu a segui para cima, apenas para que eu soubesse que ela chegou bem ao segundo andar. Eu tinha planejado ficar no sofá por um tempo, no caso de ela acordar confusa ou com dor. Bella estava bem em querer sair comigo agora, mas de manhã, quando o efeito dos remédios passasse, poderia ser uma situação totalmente diferente. Uma vez que ela ingerisse e tomasse tempo para processar no que ela estava realmente se envolvendo, ainda havia a possibilidade de que ela mudasse de ideia.

Quando chegamos ao quarto dela, ela se virou para mim e disse, "Você vai ficar comigo? Charlie não estará em casa até amanhã à noite... por favor? Minha cama é tããão grande e eu não vou tocar em você, eu prometo." Como diabos eu poderia dizer não a ela?

"Sim, está bem." Eu disse, balançando a cabeça. Eu realmente não achava que era uma boa ideia, mas ela realmente não me deixou escolha. Ela sorriu de novo, entregando-me o controle remoto enquanto pegou uma camisa e praticamente tropeçou na porta quando atravessou o corredor para se trocar. Sentei-me na beirada da cama, apreciando seu quarto de menina e as pequenas pilhas de coisas desordenadas, que surpreendentemente não me irritaram completamente.

Havia uma das longas meias cinza que ela usou na escola pairando sobre uma cadeira, as portas do seu armário estavam estourando com roupas, e uma pilha de sapatos estava situada no canto ao lado de uma cadeira de balanço. Bella tinha uma pequena área da sua mesa forrada com livros e seu laptop fechado. O quarto era simples, novo e, obviamente, não tendo ninguém vivendo nele por muito tempo, muito parecido com o meu. Ela tinha apenas uma foto de uma bela mulher, que eu assumi que fosse a mãe dela, enfiada em seu grande espelho oval, e uma dela, Rose e Alice do jogo de boas-vindas. Era triste, na verdade. Uma garota como Bella deveria ter toneladas de memórias em seu quarto, não o vasto vazio.

Quando ela voltou vestindo um grande moletom rosa macio, ela caiu na cama ao meu lado, sorrindo preguiçosamente. Puxei as cobertas para ela e ela colocou suas pernas por baixo, puxando o edredom até o queixo enquanto ela se virou para mim. Eu não tinha certeza se deitar seria apropriado, mas eu chutei meus Nike, de qualquer maneira, e descansei minha cabeça no travesseiro ao lado dela, virando para olhar para o rosto dela. Seu travesseiro cheirava como a porra do céu.

"Eu sinto muito por tudo que você passou." Ela sussurrou. Suas pálpebras tremularam fechadas, finalmente submetendo-se ao sono induzido pelos remédios que estavam esperando por ela.

"Eu também." Eu sussurrei de volta, esperando e rezando para que viesse a luz do dia e ela ainda me quisesse em sua vida.

Eu a observei por alguns minutos antes de ligar para casa para contar aos meus pais que eu passaria a noite aqui. Eles não acharam que essa a situação era a mais ideal, mas eles disseram que preferiam não ter Bella sozinha em seu estado. No entanto, eu esqueci de mencionar o fato de que eu estava na cama de Bella com ela. Bella nunca teve a chance de ligar para Charlie para dizer a ele o que aconteceu e eu me culpava por não lembrá-la. Eu estava tão ocupado contando-lhe as minhas coisas que esqueci completamente.

Uma vez que eu sabia que ela estava profundamente adormecida, fui até a cozinha e encontrei coisas de limpeza embaixo da pia. Limpei o sangue do chão, limpei os balcões, lavei todos os pratos e os guardei e cobri o resto da lasanha, colocando-a na geladeira. Embora eu estivesse cheio do jantar, olhei para o pote de manteiga de amendoim de verdade e fatias de queijo americano que não eram, de fato, à base de soja. Eu não sabia se eu estava ultrapassando fronteiras com a limpeza, mas eu não podia descansar sabendo que não só havia aquela bagunça deixada na cozinha, mas que ela acordaria para isso. Sua mão seria inútil por uma semana, ou algo assim, e eu senti a necessidade de tornar as coisas fáceis para ela. Sim, eu sou um cara muito fodidamente bom, às vezes. Eu também roubei um punhado de Oreos da sua despensa. _Duplo recheio... merda quente._

Houve uma batida na porta da frente por volta das 21hs e eu congelei, sem saber se atendia. Olhei pela janela e vi Alice lá fora tilintando as chaves, cantando alguma música brega inventada sobre ter o carro de Bella e dirigi-lo para o trabalho e quase batendo em um urso na estrada a caminho de casa. Agora eu entendia por que ela e Bella eram amigas... ambas eram ridiculamente patetas.

Atendi a porta com um sorriso. "Oh, ei, Alice." Ao ver meu rosto, ela pareceu perplexa e divertida ao mesmo tempo.

"Ei, Príncipe Não Tão Encantado, o que diabos você está fazendo aqui, hein? Você está fazendo Bella chorar mais um pouco? Dando a ela outro ataque de pânico?" Jesus, essa garota alguma vez respirava? Sem perder o ritmo, ela perguntou, "Bella bateu em você ?" Sua voz estava quase animada, como se ela estivesse feliz por Bella dar um soco em mim. Revirei meus olhos para ela, murmurando "não", enquanto ela passava por mim a caminho da sala de estar.

_Eu dei a Bella um ataque de pânico?_

"Bella cortou a mão e meu pai a costurou. Ela está em alguns bons analgésicos pesados, então eu estou ficando aqui, apenas no caso de ela acordar confusa." Encolhi meus ombros, dando uma mordida no cookie.

"Ah. Ela está bem?" Eu assenti. "Você se desculpou com ela?" Revirei meus olhos e assenti. "Você sabe que ela é louca por você, certo?" Eu dei de ombros com um sorriso de boca fechada. "Bem, é melhor você ser legal com ela, e se eu descobrir que você a fez chorar de novo, eu vou machucar você. Você me ouve, Edward? Vou transformar você de um galo para uma galinha em um chute... entendeu meu movimento, senhor?" Eu balancei a cabeça e engoli, lambendo o cookie dos meus dentes. Era muito fácil falar com ela com uma boca cheia de comida, uma vez que ela nunca me deixava realmente falar.

"Eu não vou machucá-la, Alice. Eu sou louco por ela também." Ela me olhou por um minuto antes de balançar as chaves do carro de Bella sobre a mesa de café.

"Diga a Bella que eu disse obrigada pelo seu carro." Alice me olhou com cautela antes de se virar em direção à porta. Ela parou, de frente para mim novamente. "Ei, se Bella não bateu em você, então quem foi?"

Eu suspirei. "Jasper." O rosto dela caiu e um sorriso rastejou em sua boca, enquanto ela saltava nos seus calcanhares.

"Você bateu nele de volta?" Os olhos de Alice estavam tão arregalados. Isso foi estranho.

"Uh, sim. Na boca." Eu disse, apontando para o meu lábio. "Ele está sexy." Eu provoquei, levantando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. Ela corou, sorrindo.

"Bom." Ela acenou, abrindo a porta.

"Ei, Alice... obrigado por ter cuidado de Bella hoje. Ela tem sorte de ter você. E, uh... o que quer que você esteja fazendo com ignorar Jasper, está funcionando. Aquele filho da puta não merece você, mas ele definitivamente notou você".

"Claro... Bella é a minha garota. E Jasper pode beijar minha bunda." Alice deu de ombros com indiferença. Mas uma rápida olhada pela janela da frente e eu a peguei pulando do outro lado da rua em direção à sua casa. Jasper não era fodidamente digno dela, e eu não deveria ter feito nenhum favor a ele, mas, o que seja. Talvez a personalidade fofa dela pudesse passar para ele e ela poderia levá-lo a deixar de ser um maldito idiota.

Voltei para o quarto de Bella, cuidadosamente deitando na cama, para não dar um solavanco e acordá-la. Ela dormia tão profundamente, que era quase impossível, mas, ainda assim. Sua respiração era suave e firme, e ela parecia tão em paz. Lentamente, eu estendi a mão para ela, tirando uma mecha de cabelo do seu rosto. Beijei a palma da sua mão enfaixada, acariciando seus pequenos dedos, antes que eu colocasse sua mão sobre um travesseiro para elevá-la. Inclinando-me para ela, eu respirei fundo, assimilando seu perfume e sua inocência antes que eu beijei ambas as pálpebras e sua testa suavemente, sussurrando, "Doces sonhos, Linda".

Passei aquela noite, nas minhas roupas, na cama insanamente confortável de Bella, ao lado da garota que eu magoei, mas que me aceitou por quem eu era e encontrou confiança e fé de que eu era uma boa pessoa. Pelo momento, de qualquer maneira. Fiquei aliviado e ansioso para descobrir quais perguntas ela queria perguntar e, quando ela conseguisse suas respostas, ela ainda quereria ficar comigo?

Quando eu acordei às 7hs17min da manhã seguinte, Bella ainda estava dormindo, seu cabelo uma bagunça selvagem de emaranhados espalhados por toda a cama. Em algum momento durante a noite ela tinha rolado para perto de mim e tinha a sua mão pousada no meu estômago. Eu deslizei para fora da sua cama, esfregando onde a sua mão tinha estado. Ainda estava quente. Silenciosamente, eu procurei na gaveta da sua mesa por um pedaço de papel para escrever um bilhete. Encontrei seu estúpida bloco de hambúrguer e caneta picles. Eu também me deparei com o que parecia ser uma imagem muito recente de Bella em preto e branco que me tirou o fôlego. Ela estava usando um vestido de verão, seu longo cabelo soprando na brisa do que era, provavelmente, seu quintal na Califórnia. Ela estava rindo e ela estava fodidamente impressionante.

Peguei um pedaço de "queijo" e escrevi, _Estarei de volta às 11hs. Roubei a foto de você na sua gaveta._

Corri para casa, comi um lanche rápido, depois tomei banho e vesti uma calça jeans e uma camisa preta com botões na gola. Levei um tempo extra longo com o meu cabelo, em parte porque eu sabia que Jasper estava em casa e eu queria evitá-lo por tanto tempo quanto possível, e em parte porque eu tinha que compensar por não fazer isso ontem. Meu rosto ainda estava inchado, mas os hematomas estavam menos vermelhos e mais roxos, e eu estava meio preocupado com a pequena cicatriz que poderia ficar na minha bochecha do impacto do punho de Jasper.

_Foda-se... garotas gostam de cicatrizes, certo? Eu pareço fodidamente durão._

_Eu tinha que defender a minha garota, então valeu a pena._

Logo antes de eu sair, coloquei a foto de Bella em minha mesa de cabeceira, na esperança de que, quando o dia acabasse, eu pudesse colocá-la em campo aberto.

O sol estava brilhando e, enquanto ainda estava no lado mais frio, era um dia fodidamente incrível. Era poucos minutos depois das 11hs, quando eu tocava a campainha de Bella antes de eu notar que o bilhete que ela pendurou na porta havia caído no chão.

_Estou na casa da árvore._

Eu estava nervoso. Eu estava esperando que os analgésicos não a tivessem deixado tão completamente imune à realidade do que eu tinha dito. Através das árvores, ao longo do caminho de grama, eu pude perceber o movimento fraco do balanço de pneu. Bella estava deitada de costas, usando seus pés pendurados para girar o pneu em torno de um círculo. Um dos seus pequenos sapatos pretos estava a uma curta distância, provavelmente tendo voado fora enquanto ela estava girando. Uma vez que ela se enrolou algumas vezes, ela soltou, o pneu girando em força total em um círculo rápido. Ela gritou, fechando seus olhos e se encolhendo enquanto torcia, provavelmente porque ela estava ficando com borboletas no seu estômago. Ela não parecia chateada, então isso era definitivamente um sinal positivo.

Eu fiquei parado por alguns minutos olhando para ela sendo alegre, rindo e feliz. Ela estava usando um leve vestido roxo de algodão, um suéter preto curto sobre os ombros, com legging preta cobrindo o resto dela. Seu cabelo estava pendurado longo e muito crespo, ainda ligeiramente úmido do banho. Ela estava tão bonita e eu pensei que era realmente doce que ela usasse um vestido para a nossa tarde juntos.

Eu me aproximei, deliberadamente farfalhando as folhas sob os meus pés como para dar-lhe o sinal adequado da minha presença. Ela sentou-se apoiando-se sobre um cotovelo e sorrindo amplamente. Seu rosto se iluminou quando ela me viu e, naquele momento, eu senti o calor e felicidade pela primeira vez em um bom tempo. "Oi!" Ela sorriu.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu perguntei divertido.

"Apreciando meus analgésicos. Por favor, agradeça o seu pai de novo por mim".

Ela sorriu e eu balancei a cabeça para ela, murmurando, "Viciada." Ela deitou-se de volta, usando seu pé para chutar a terra para girar novamente. Eu ri para ela, inclinando-me para pegar seu sapato rebelde. Ela parou o balanço, hesitantemente levantando seu pé para mim. Deslizei o sapato cuidadosamente em seu pé enquanto nós nos encarávamos por um minuto, apreciando um ao outro, quase em reverência.

_Minha própria Cinder-Bella... eu poderia ser o seu Príncipe Encantado?_

_Fodidos contos de fadas._

Então eu me agachei, virando o pneu de forma que seu rosto estivesse a centímetros do meu. Ela sorriu novamente, e ela cheirava tão fodidamente incrível, meu pau contraiu de forma inadequada.

"Dói?"

_Deus, eu desejo que eu pudesse beijá-la._

"Só quando eu faço o meu aceno de Miss América." Ela riu. "Eu me sinto bem, na verdade. Doeu como uma filha da mãe esta manhã, mas eu tomei metade de um comprimido e agora eu me sinto maravilhosa!"

"Você não vai desmaiar em mim hoje, vai? Porque nós podemos ficar aqui, se você quiser." Eu perguntei.

"Não, eu estou bem. Seu rosto dói?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça que não. "Você quer ir agora?" Eu assenti e ela sentou-se, erguendo-se sobre seus pés, usando a mão boa. Eram pequenas coisas como essa que muitas pessoas tomavam como naturais. Eu deveria ter sido capaz de estender a mão para ela, mas eu não podia fazer algo tão simples como isso. Ela alisou a frente do seu vestido, dando-me um pequeno sorriso tímido quando me pegou olhando para ela.

"Você está tão bonita, B." Eu disse baixinho. Eu era muito novo nisso e perguntei-me se estava tudo bem dizer isso.

Eu deveria ter dito 'linda'?

Ela mordeu seu lábio, rindo, alargando a bainha do vestido. "Awww, coisa sem importância, Edward... esse trapo velho?" Eu apenas balancei a cabeça para ela. Às vezes, ela era tão pateta, mas eu realmente achava que era parte do seu charme. "Ei, você limpou minha cozinha ontem à noite?"

Meus olhos arregalaram. "Uh... não." Eu menti, desviando o olhar com um sorriso. "Deve ter sido fadas da limpeza com TOC, ou algo assim".

Ela riu, revirando os olhos divertidamente. "Bem, se você as vir, agradeça a elas por mim. Foi uma coisa muito doce para fazer".

"Ah, eu vou. Elas roubaram algumas Oreos, por sinal. Pequenas ladras desagradáveis." Eu segurei o portão aberto para ela e ela passou. "Eu percebi que eu lhe devia uma por defender a minha heterossexualidade. Eu estava meio perdido no foco, eu nunca te agradeci." Eu sorri timidamente, sabendo que eram pequenos momentos como este onde eu deveria normalmente estar tocando seu rosto, ou enlaçando seus dedos nos meus, ou fazendo algo que as pessoas em relacionamentos recém-formados fazem.

_Porra... isso não será fácil, não é?_

Uma espessa nuvem de algodão passou sobre o sol brilhando intensamente, fazendo com que o quintal escurecesse um pouco. Todos as pequenas mechas vermelhas no cabelo de Bella desapareceram com o sol.

"E... você sabe que eu sinto muito. Eu não tinha ideia sobre o que aconteceu com você, e quando eles estavam dizendo aquelas coisas, eu só... não consegui me parar. Espero que você entenda. Eu só disse isso porque eu me preocupo com você e..." Ela olhou para mim, mordendo seu lábio. Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Não se desculpe. Eu sei que você não sabia, e... eu sinto muito que eu nunca sequer dei a você a chance de explicar. Você levantou-se por mim, e ninguém nunca fez isso antes... por isso, obrigado, de verdade".

"Bem, eu não gosto de pessoas falando merda. Eu passei por..." Bella cortou sua declaração, sacudindo a cabeça. Intrigado com sua óbvia frustração, eu a cerquei.

"O quê, Bella? O que você passou?" Eu realmente queria saber, se não pelo fato de que eu disse a ela o meu negócio, então eu pensei que era justo que ela me contasse o dela.

Ela apertou seus lábios em pensamento. "Eu acho que... seria mais fácil mostrar a você. Vamos para dentro." Bella acenou-me para a porta da frente, onde ela incitou-me a entrar. Eu a segui pelas escadas de volta para o seu quarto, agora cheio de luz do sol brilhante da manhã. A meia tinha desaparecido e a cama estava desfeita, mas tudo mais permanecia como estava quando eu saí de manhã. Bella sentou em sua cadeira, abrindo o laptop. Enquanto ela se ocupava em iniciá-lo, eu puxei seu cobertor apertado até o topo da cama, alisando as rugas antes de afofar os travesseiros de volta para seus lugares apropriados e sentei-me na cama atrás dela. Sem olhar para trás, ela disse, "Você acabou de arrumar a minha cama?"

"Não… fadas".

Ela riu, balançando a cabeça. "Ok, então... aqui. Esta... é a razão... de eu ter voltado para Forks." Ela acenou com a mão sobre o laptop com um floreio, estilo apresentador de show, e então sentou-se na cadeira olhando para mim. Eu olhei para a tela, piscando algumas vezes enquanto sentimentos esmagadores de nojo, ciúme, raiva e luxúria desenfreada acenaram sobre mim. Eu trouxe meu olhar de volta para ela, que estava olhando cabisbaixa.

"Bella, que... porra... é essa?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da autora:<strong>_

_Estupro não é uma piada. Há milhares de mulheres que são agredidas e atacadas por homens de todo o país a cada dia. No entanto, enquanto eu não tolero este comportamento, devo dizer que acusar falsamente um homem de fazer isso é hediondo. Três palavras, "Ele me estuprou", quando não são verdadeiras podem destruir famílias, amizades e vidas inteiras. Por favor, leve isso a sério, porque é uma coisa muito real. Eu tenho várias reviews dizendo-me que ouviram isso antes na vida real e até mesmo aquela que se casou com um homem acusado disso que, mesmo anos após o fato, ele ainda está lidando com as repercussões emocionais de ser falsamente acusado e o estigma que se segue. É uma coisa terrível de se fazer a uma pessoa, e nós precisamos ser lembrados do poder que temos como mulher e nunca abusar desse controle._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_Então, o que acharam do problema de Edward? Agora deu para compreender pq ele ficou tão irritado com o comentário de Bella e por que ele não toca ninguém além da sua mãe. Agora chegou a hora de descobrirmos qual é o problema de Bella, e depois teremos Edward respondendo a todas as perguntas de Bella._

_Deixem reviews e até o próximo capítulo!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	17. Eu esperarei por você

**~ High Anxiety ~**

**Capítulo 14 ~ Eu esperarei por você**

* * *

><p><em>Tradução: Ju Martinhão<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cause it's you and me and all of the people<br>with nothing to do  
>nothing to lose<br>and it's you and me and all of the people  
>and I don't know why<br>I can't keep my eyes off of you  
>All of the things that I want to say<br>just aren't coming out right  
>I'm tripping inwards<br>you got my head spinning  
>I don't know where to go from here<strong>_

Porque somos eu e você e todas as pessoas  
>com nada a fazer<br>nada a perder  
>e somos eu e você e todas as pessoas<br>e eu não sei por que  
>Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você<br>Todas as coisas que eu quero dizer  
>Não estão saindo direito<br>Estou tropeçando nas palavras  
>Você deixou minha mente girando<br>Eu não sei para onde ir a partir daqui

**You and Me – Lifehouse**

_www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com/watch?v=ac3HkriqdGQ_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Bella ~<strong>

O sol da manhã filtrando através das minhas cortinas entreabertas era tão brilhante que estava queimando minhas retinas. Com um tremor dos meus dedos, eu percebi que minha mão doía como uma cadela. Eu fiquei olhando boquiaberta para o curativo, confusa por um minuto... _oh, certo... eu me cortei ontem... merda._ Rolando sobre as minhas costas, eu passei meus dedos penteando meu louco cabelo cheio de nós, perguntando-me por que diabos eu tinha dormido com ele solto e não com um coque louco, como de costume. Quando me sentei, vi um pedaço de papel em forma de 'queijo' amarelo brilhante no meu laptop. Era um bilhete de Edward.

_Estarei de volta às 11hs. Roubei a foto de você na sua gaveta._

Inclinei minha cabeça para o lado, franzindo as sobrancelhas para o bilhete enquanto admirava sua caligrafia realmente feminina. Eu de repente me lembrei que Edward dormiu aqui e eu tinha um almoço com ele em Port Angeles esta tarde.

_Ele roubou uma foto minha? Oh, espere, aquela tirada no quintal da casa da minha mãe e Phil. Eu pareço uma merda naquela foto._

Passei os próximos minutos meditando sobre o que eu usaria. Jeans? Minha calça preta justa no quadril? Uma saia?

_Hmmm, e se eu usar aquele pequeno macacão..._

Então isso me bateu.

Oh Meu Deus...

_Puta merda... Edward me disse que ele foi acusado de estupro e ele não pode me tocar, ou me beijar, ou segurar minha mão, ou fazer qualquer coisa comigo, até que ele tenha 18 anos de idade._

Oh Meu Deus.

Sentei-me na beirada da cama, perdida em minha própria cabeça, tentando lembrar o que foi realmente dito na noite passada. Eu tive que escavar, tipo, realmente escavar na minha memória para lembrar exatamente o que ele me disse. E então, como se a tampa da caixa de Pandora tivesse sido escancarada, todas as palavras de Edward vieram correndo em minha direção como escritas em uma página, algumas aparecendo em negrito e outras menos proeminentes, imagens movendo rapidamente dentro e fora de foco. Todas elas tão significativas e importantes.

_Charlotte._

_Aquela cadela do mal._

Isso era um pouco surreal. Eu não sabia se teria um ataque de pânico, ou simplesmente choraria demais. O absurdo que eu tinha evocado em minha cabeça sobre o que eu tinha pensado que era o passado de Edward não era nada comparado com a realidade. Este menino tinha passado por tanta coisa no ano passado, era inconcebível. Não admira por que seus olhos estavam sempre nadando com tristeza e raiva. A pior parte da situação foi que sua _amiga _de infância o traiu. Eu não poderia imaginar o que Edward passou, tendo que desistir de tudo o que era importante para ele e deixar sua casa por causa de uma garota.

Fiquei obcecada pelas suas palavras por um longo tempo, digerindo o impacto que tudo isto teria em mim, no nosso relacionamento, se nós escolhêssemos avançar com um. Isso foi o que ele quis dizer na noite passada sobre dormir com isso. Edward queria que eu entendesse que, se eu quisesse estar com ele... eu não poderia _estar com_ ele.

Mastigar minhas unhas não ajudou o sentimento torturante em meu estômago, então eu desci as escadas para encontrar outro Percocet, assim como pegar algo rápido para comer. Ao entrar na cozinha, eu parei, vendo que estava impecável. Eu brevemente me perguntei se Charlie estava em casa e tinha arrumado, mas então eu lembrei sobre quem eu estava falando e risquei essa teoria. Charlie teria me acordado se ele tivesse visto sangue.

Deve ter sido Edward. Enquanto eu embrulhava um saco plástico ao redor da minha mão enfaixada, prendendo-o firmemente à minha pele em um esforço para deixar a área impermeável, eu o imaginei embalando as sobras de lasanha em plástico e, em seguida, de quatro no chão, diligentemente limpando o sangue do piso. Na verdade, eu tentei imaginar a bunda dele inclinada e suas longas pernas sobressaindo debaixo dele, e talvez ele tenha até retirado sua camisa para não deixá-la suja...

Perguntei-me se ele tinha ficado obcecado com a bagunça na cozinha enquanto ele assistia televisão, ou fazia o que quer que fosse enquanto eu desmaiava sobre ele na noite passada. Espero que ele não tenha ficado entediado.

Enquanto eu tomava banho, fiz uma lista mental de todas as coisas que eu queria perguntar a ele e, depois que me sequei, eu me sentei envolta em uma toalha na minha mesa enquanto anotava as perguntas em uma folha solta. Isso era muito importante para perder um único detalhe e eu tinha que conseguir focar meus pensamentos.

Essa coisa na mão era um verdadeiro pé no saco, mas se eu tivesse que me espetar, era melhor na mão esquerda do que na direita. Além do fato de que a minha mão estava completamente inútil, o curativo em volta da palma era completamente branco e feio e não combinava com nada que eu quisesse vestir hoje. Talvez eu pudesse usar uma luva brilhante, ou algo ao estilo Michael Jackson... desencadear uma tendência.

Eu não conseguia secar meu cabelo, então eu o deixei secar naturalmente, sabendo que ele enrolaria com o passar do dia. Escolhi um vestido, simplesmente porque eu teria usado algo sobre o lado mais sexy para a tarde, mas eu não conseguia trabalhar os botões, ou o zíper, da minha calça com uma única mão. Era irônico que eu poderia ter pedido a ele para fazer isso por mim em quaisquer outras circunstâncias, embora eu provavelmente não teria querido que ele pensasse que eu era uma vagabunda por pedir tal coisa. Eu só queria realmente ficar bonita para ele.

Depois que apliquei um pouco de maquiagem, peguei minha pequena bolsa preta, colocando alguns itens necessários, incluindo a lista, e sentei, esperando impacientemente.

A metade da pílula que eu tomei estava funcionando muito bem, já que a dor latejante em minha mão desapareceu e eu senti um pouco de formigamento e muito feliz. Eu tinha cerca de 20 minutos até que ele chegasse e eu estava um pouco nervosa. Para matar o tempo, eu lutei com o distribuidor da fita adesiva antes de deixar uma nota meio colada à porta da frente e sair para os balanços. Enquanto eu girava no pneu, apreciando a sensação de estar livre e estranhamente presa simultaneamente, pensei sobre a enormidade da situação de Edward. O que tudo isso significava agora? Nós poderíamos algum dia ser um casal normal? Ele me convidou para sair, independentemente do fato de que ele disse que não podia me tocar.

_Ele não podia me tocar._

O que significava nada de mãos dadas, nada de beijo, nada de lambidas, nada de apalpadas, nada de carícias, nada de transa seca, nada de masturbação – nem com as mãos e nem com a boca, nada de dedos, nada de sexo, nada de toque, nada de toque, nada de toque.

_Nada de toque._

_Merda._

Com tudo o que ele me disse na noite passada, eu escutei e pendurei em cada palavra como se fosse o seu último suspiro. Tudo o que ele tinha dito penetrou meus ouvidos e meio que levou o seu tempo para afundar duro enquanto ele descrevia os detalhes do seu passado em Chicago. Eu estava em absoluta descrença de que algo assim poderia acontecer a uma pessoa como Edward. E, sinceramente, ouvir sobre ele ter relações sexuais com aquela garota me machuca. Muito. Meu estômago ficou estranhamente inquieto com o conhecimento de que ele esteve com outra garota, no entanto, a minha teoria sobre ele estar apaixonado foi colocada para descansar, o que me deu uma sensação estranha de esperança.

Foi doloroso saber que ele tinha estado com alguém antes e que ele não poderia estar comigo... embora ele quisesse. Mesmo que ele tinha "estado" com outra garota... isso realmente poderia mesmo contar, uma vez que ele, na verdade, não estava mentalmente coerente?

Eu queria abraçá-lo e segurá-lo e dizer a ele que eu nunca o machucaria assim, ou o trairia como ela fez. Isso explicava muito da sua reação grave à derrocada de sexta-feira, e, ao mesmo tempo, me fez sentir incrivelmente mal pelo que eu tinha feito para ele, e o problema adicional que isto tinha colocado sobre ele. Ele teria que arrumar isso amanhã com quem ele tivesse que fazer isso. Mas, já que esta confusão tinha sido realmente toda minha, eu pensei que talvez eu deveria me oferecer para ir com ele para ajudar a explicar a situação. Eu era a única que precisava assumir a responsabilidade por isso. Não ele.

Fora de tudo o que ele disse, nunca passou pela minha mente, por uma fração de segundo, que ele faria uma coisa tão terrível. Eu já o tinha visto ser tão gentil com aquela garota no corredor de Inglês e eu assisti com admiração como ele veio para o resgate daquele rapaz na festa. Ele poderia ter um exterior durão e ele pode mesmo ter ficado seriamente com raiva de mim no estacionamento, mas eu sabia que, além de qualquer dúvida, Edward Cullen não tinha dentro dele para prejudicar uma garota, quanto mais estuprá-la. Eu sabia no meu coração e no fundo da minha alma, assim como eu sabia o meu próprio nome. Além disso, eu estou apostando que, se fosse verdade, sua mãe o teria matado. _Matado._

Edward era inocente e eu acreditava nele, sem dúvida. Eu também sabia que o que eu sentia por ele era muito mais do que amizade... e eu não queria ser uma virgem para sempre. Eu queria estar com ele desesperadamente. Eu queria sentir sua respiração no meu rosto e seus lábios nos meus. Eu queria sentir a sua pele macia e o peso dos seus músculos em cima de mim, enquanto seus longos dedos tocavam o meu corpo de uma forma que ninguém nunca tinha feito, exceto em minhas fantasias depravadas.

Eu poderia esperar?

Eu ainda tenho uma escolha nesse ponto?

Eu li em algum lugar que os homens pensavam em sexo a cada sete segundos, o que era muito mais frequentemente do que as mulheres. Se isso fosse verdade, então eu tinha algo seriamente errado comigo, porque eu pensava sobre sexo... o tempo todo. Mais do que a cada sete segundos. Mas, ironicamente, apenas desde que conheci Edward. Era como se a presença dele na minha vida tivesse dado o pontapé inicial nos meus hormônios, estrogênio surgindo em todas as minhas partes internas de menina. Eu ansiava por isso ferozmente, o que era estranho, principalmente porque a única coisa que já tinha tocado meu buraco era os meus próprios dedos. Esta era claramente uma relação em que meus desejos sexuais não seriam encontrados por ninguém além de mim mesma. E isso era horrível... muito.

Enquanto o pneu girava, eu decidi que tinha que tomar uma decisão se eu quisesse esperar. Era obviamente a minha escolha, e Edward estava me dando carta branca para prosseguir ou não.

Mas, enquanto eu debatia sobre a escolha a ser feita, pesando prós e contras, quando ele chegou ao balanço eu fiquei além de exultante. A corrida de emoções subiu pelas minhas veias e dançou na minha pele enquanto meu coração batia selvagemente com a mera visão dele. Se eu tinha alguma dúvida antes desse momento, tudo foi apagado no instante em que ele mostrou o seu sorriso para mim. Ele me deixou como mingau por dentro. O som da sua voz, a visão do seu rosto, o cheiro da sua pele... coisas que eu não poderia evitar, deixaram meus joelhos fracos. Eu precisava que ele me tocasse? Inferno, sim, mas eu poderia viver sem isso?

Se eu sabia alguma coisa, era que eu o queria na minha vida de qualquer maneira que eu pudesse tê-lo, apesar da sua situação infeliz. Ele era o meu menino e... eu queria ser a sua garota. Se isso significava esperar por ele ser "livre", então eu poderia esperar.

_Eu esperarei por você, Edward._

Quando ele me levou até o portão, ele olhou para mim com tanto desejo que isso realmente machucou meu coração. Este teria sido o momento perfeito para me beijar, ou mesmo tocar meu rosto, ou fazer algum simples gesto carinhoso que a maioria das pessoas tomam como natural. Perguntei-me se ele estava pensando a mesma coisa.

Percebi naquele momento que este era apenas o começo de um longo e difícil caminho sinuoso cheio de frustração e dor que Edward necessitava para curar e chegar a um acordo com a sua raiva. Tudo o que eu sabia era que o lindo menino que morava na mesma rua fazia meu coração palpitar quando sorria para mim... e eu pertencia a ele. Completamente.

Então, lá estávamos nós, no meu quarto enquanto eu ligava meu laptop preparando-me para mostrar a ele os meus segredos e minha vergonha. Ele desnudou sua alma para mim e eu senti que era simplesmente certo retribuir com a revelação dos meus próprios demônios. No entanto, eu acho que se eu não estivesse em uma quantidade generosa de um glorioso analgésico, eu não teria sido tão aberta com proeminente exibição das fotos obscenas. Era tão fácil dizer a ele com apenas palavras. Mas Edward era especial e merecia a verdade, tão constrangedora quanto era. Eu não podia tocá-lo... mas eu poderia mostrar a ele tudo de mim, as partes que ele não seria capaz de tocar independentemente. Eu poderia compartilhar com ele a minha dor e constrangimento. De alguma forma, era extremamente terapêutico ter isso em campo aberto com alguém que não me julgasse.

Sua expressão era uma mistura de confusão, horror e raiva quando seu olhar permaneceu inabalável na tela do computador.

"Bella, que... porra... é essa?" Ele perguntou, obviamente desgastado com o que viu. Sua voz estava atada com um pouco de raiva e incredulidade, enquanto seus punhos enrolavam em suas coxas, deixando os nós dos seus dedos brancos. "Por favor, diga-me que isso é uma piada... por favor." Seus olhos encontraram os meus e ele quase parecia em pânico.

"Não sou eu." Eu disse rapidamente. "E eu não tenho ideia de quem são os corpos desses caras, mas suas cabeças são do capitão do time de futebol e do quarterback na minha antiga escola. Alguém fez um ótimo trabalho de PhotoShop, certo?" Eu perguntei despreocupadamente, como eu tinha visto a foto mil vezes antes, inspecionando e dissecando. "O corpo dela parece com o meu, mas meus seios são um pouco menores." Eu fiz uma carranca, apontando para os seios da Bella falsa na foto. Edward olhou para o meu peito brevemente antes do seu olhar estalar de volta à tela com um pequeno aceno. Ele balançou a cabeça e suas sobrancelhas franziram.

"Ninguém sabia se a fotografia original era real. Os dois garotos negaram ter tido um _ménage à trois_ com alguém, então eles alegaram que foram manipulados também. Mas, pessoalmente, eu acho que foi real por causa das reações deles quando isso se tornou público." A imagem na tela representava dois rapazes e uma garota, que estava prensada entre eles, ambos dentro dela ao mesmo tempo. A coisa toda era muito pornográfica. Havia quatro outras imagens semelhantes a isso, mas em diferentes posições sexuais. Todas as fotos pareciam notavelmente autênticas.

Inclinei-me para clicar na próxima imagem. Os olhos de Edward ficaram ainda maiores e ele se mexeu desconfortavelmente na cama. Eram os mesmos dois caras, só que agora com a garota (a falsa eu) sendo tomada por trás enquanto o outro rapaz estava na boca dela. Eu sabia, pelas expressões faciais estranhas, que estas eram fotos espontâneas tiradas durante os ensaios de líderes de torcida.

"Quem diabos fez isso com você?" Edward estava fervendo, seus olhos estreitaram e seus dentes cerraram. Desta vez não foi por causa de alguma coisa que eu fiz para ele, felizmente.

Eu suspirei, recostando-me na cadeira. Edward não conseguia manter seus olhos enormes fora da tela. "Bree." Eu disse calmamente. "Ela morava em frente à minha casa. Quando eu mudei para a Califórnia, eu era... diferente... simples... meio... insegura e tímida. Passei tanto tempo olhando ansiosamente para as líderes de torcida e as garotas populares que eu só estava cansada de sempre ser a garota que... eu não sei, senta-se na margem com os nerds dos livros. Eu queria mais naquele momento, então, quando Bree fez amizade comigo, mesmo que eu soubesse que ela era... tipo, super popular, rainha da 10ª série e 'uma garota malvada', eu não me importei. Bree tomou-me sob as suas asas. Todos os seus amigos se tornaram meus amigos. Fomos para cada festa, incluindo aquelas que eram com 'convites' e 'apenas alunos do último ano'. Ela me mostrou como me vestir, me apresentar e, bem... outras coisas como... beijar e como ser confiante, e ela até me escolheu na equipe de líderes de torcida com ela." Edward fez uma careta e revirou seus olhos.

"Líder de torcida... sério?"

"Ei, eu era uma líder de torcida malditamente boa. Só porque eu sou um pouco descoordenada na quadra de vôlei, não significa que eu não posso ser uma boa líder de torcida." Eu disse defensivamente. Edward murmurou um pedido de desculpas sincero, ainda olhando para a tela. Inclinei-me, fechando a imagem, para desgosto de Edward. Eu sabia naquele momento que mostrar-lhe as outras três o teria empurrado sobre a borda proverbial. Talvez uma outra hora. Parte de mim achou engraçado que ele ficou tão encantado com elas, e eu queria perguntar-lhe se ele gostaria delas como seu próprio protetor de tela pessoal. Algo me disse que ele ficaria mais do que feliz em vizualizar isso. Pervertido doente e sexy.

"Bella, por que diabos ela faria isso com você?"

"Bem, o ex-namorado de Bree, Riley, estava interessado em mim. Eles saíram por, tipo, um mês, então, quero dizer, não é como se eles tivessem um relacionamento sério, ou algo assim. Eu recuei completamente porque ela era minha amiga e ela tinha feito tanto por mim, era simplesmente o certo, mesmo que eu tivesse uma queda por ele antes de eles começarem a sair. Mas Riley estava farto dela. Tanto quanto eu rejeitava seus avanços, isso chegou a um ponto que era simplesmente bobagem. Ele obviamente não queria estar com ela. Ele me pediu para ir ao baile de inverno e eu realmente queria ir, então eu perguntei a Bree se ela se importava e ela disse que estava tudo bem. Erro enorme, colossal, gigantesco. No meio da dança, todos começaram a receber essas mensagens de texto... com essas imagens".

"Então é por isso que você não vai a bailes?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Más lembranças, sabe? A coisa é, os dois caras da foto tinham namoradas do último ano que ficaram, tipo... indignadas. Ninguém acreditava que a foto era falsa, quero dizer, são realmente muito boas. E só Deus sabe como Bree as adquiriu. Mas a minha vida foi transformada em um inferno instantaneamente depois disso. Você não tem ideia de como as pessoas podem ser cruéis, especialmente as garotas." Edward levantou uma sobrancelha para aquela declaração, insensível como foi.

"Uh, bem, talvez você saiba. Elas meio que, tornaram sua meta de vida fazer da minha vida um inferno. Elas ficavam me enviando esses e-mails nojentos e mensagens de texto. A polícia chamou isso de 'sexo por mensagens'. Elas continuaram a encaminhar essas fotos por aí, junto com mentiras horríveis e histórias sobre mim. Elas, tipo, escreveram coisas horríveis na porta do meu armário. Meu nome estava em todos os blog privados que você pode imaginar, simplesmente dizendo como eu era uma vadia e uma prostituta e ninguém... eu quero dizer, _ninguém _queria ter algo a ver comigo. Eu era como um pária".

Olhei para o rosto de Edward. Ele tinha o cotovelo apoiado em seu joelho com a mão cobrindo a sua boca com incredulidade. "Isso é simplesmente muito fodido".

"As duas garotas do último ano realmente me incomodaram ao ponto onde meus pais foram para a polícia. Mas, na época, não havia leis ou diretrizes sobre essas coisas, então não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer, exceto fazer as acusações de assédio, e isso só piorou as coisas. A diretoria da escola não ajudava em nada, uma vez que eles não tinham provas de quem vandalizava o meu armário, ou quem enviou a imagem original, em primeiro lugar, embora eu saiba muito bem que foi Bree. Essas garotas foram muito cuidadosas para não enviar nada durante o horário escolar, assim o diretor se recusava a se envolver, já que tudo estava ocorrendo fora das dependências da escola. Era um ciclo vicioso.

"A polícia disse para minha mãe e eu que a administração da escola tinha que lidar com isso, e a escola nos disse para ir à polícia. Chegou a um ponto em que eu estava realmente com medo de ir para a escola, então eu forcei até que eu não pudesse mais. E então minha mãe educou-me em casa pelo último mês antes das férias de verão, o que foi péssimo, a propósito, mas era melhor do que lidar com ser torturada todos os dias. Quando a escola começou novamente em setembro, eu voltei, pensando que tudo tinha sido esquecido, com os alunos do último ano tendo se formado. Mas Bree teve a certeza que isso nunca acontecesse. Ela basicamente disse: 'Eu fiz você e eu posso acabar com você...' e ela certamente o fez. Eu simplesmente acabei tão enjoada de me sentir como merda sobre algo que eu não fiz, que eu simplesmente desisti e mudei para cá. Você conhece aquele ditado, 'Cuidado com o que você deseja?'. Bem, tudo que eu queria era não ficar no fundo o tempo todo. Eu só queria... importar, que alguém prestasse atenção em mim... qualquer um. Isso me levou a ter tanto interesse que eu estava tendo ataques de pânico três vezes por dia. Eu odiava acordar todas as manhãs".

"Merda, B. Eu sinto muito. Para alguém que tem passado por tanta coisa, você é surpreendentemente, tipo... _normal. _O que você passou é... tão incrivelmente fodido." Edward olhou para mim com tanta tristeza e empatia em seus olhos. Ele entendia o que era ser falsamente acusado de algo por um suposto amigo e ter de abandonar sua própria casa por isso.

"Sim, bem, a coisa realmente, realmente fodida, é que os dois rapazes eram como heróis por causa disso. Bem, para todos exceto suas namoradas. Eu, por outro lado... eu nunca sequer _vi_ um peen***** de verdade ao vivo antes, e eu tenho toda a miséria que o rodeia. O Prozac me ajuda a ser 'normal'. Eu prometi a mim mesma que não deixaria isso tomar conta da minha vida uma vez que eu me mudei para cá, e eu não tenho deixado." Eu balancei minha cabeça, olhando pela janela enquanto eu pensava, frustrada, sobre a injustiça da situação e o quanto eu estava orgulhosa de mim mesma por deixá-la ir. Na maior parte.

_*__Peen__: um dos nomes usado para pênis._

Edward falou baixinho. "Você nunca... viu um... _p_... _peen_?" Ele teve alguma dificuldade em conseguir que a palavra saísse da sua língua suavemente. Eu virei para ele novamente. Sua expressão era perplexa, embora ele estivesse claramente lutando contra um sorriso.

"Por que é tão engraçado?" Eu levantei uma sobrancelha, pensando que talvez ele não soubesse o que era um peen. "Um peen é um pe..."

"Sim, sim, eu sei o que é." Ele respondeu secamente, cortando-me abruptamente. "Não é... eu só não achei que você era uma..."

"Virgem? Sim, ainda pura... branca como a neve." Eu rebati, revirando meus olhos. Ele assentiu, olhando para baixo como uma espécie de menininho repreendido, mas eu podia ver o sorriso que ele estava tentando esconder. Eu levantei, alisando a frente do meu vestido, envergonhada e meio desconcertada pela sua reação divertida, então eu estava realmente esperando que a conversa mudasse de direção. Depois de dar um rápido olhar no espelho, acenei para Edward me seguir pela porta.

"Espere, B. Uhm... ouça. Eu não estou... eu não estava tirando sarro de você. Eu só estava pensando que isso pode ser bom, já que... bem, já que você nunca fez isso, você não saberia o que está perdendo." Ele sorriu timidamente, encolhendo os ombros esperançosamente. Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha para ele, embora sua justificativa fizesse algum sentido, no entanto, isso não apagava o fato de que eu estava praticamente morrendo de vontade de saber o que era.

"E, para ser honesto... eu estou feliz por você não ter estado com ninguém. Espero que você vá querer..." Edward encostou-se à parede do corredor, olhando para os seus pés se remexendo. Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas ele estava obviamente tendo dificuldades para chegar com as palavras certas. A cabeça de Edward levantou quando ouvimos um carro parar na calçada. Ele parecia em pânico, fazendo um caminho mais curto para a escada e descendo, como se estivesse de repente queimando em chamas.

"E, qual é o problema?" Eu perguntei, seguindo-o. Ele estava meio que se torcendo em diferentes direções no meio da sala de estar, torcendo suas mãos. Eu nunca o tinha visto tão desordenado. E isso meio que me assustou.

"Seu pai está aqui. Está tudo bem... que eu esteja aqui?" Ele seriamente parecia que choraria, ou teria um colapso nervoso, ou faria xixi nas calças. No entanto, eu não teria me importado de ver uma ou duas lágrimas. Meninos que choravam eram quentes. Ah, e se ele fizesse xixi nas calças, ele teria que tirá-la...

_Isso definitivamente levará algum tempo para se acostumar._

"Edward, está tudo bem. Nós não estamos fazendo nada de errado. Relaxe. Vamos." Eu acenei para ele seguir-me quando peguei minha bolsa em cima da mesa e abri a porta da rua.

Charlie estava saindo da sua caminhonete, atraente e elegante, como de costume. Ele estava com calça jeans e uma camisa cinza de botões, seu rosto estava barbeado e seu cabelo tinha gel nele.

"Ei, pai".

"Ei, garota. Olá... é Edward, certo?" Ele se encolheu, tentando lembrar o nome de Edward. "Desculpe, vocês, garotos, têm alguns... nomes incomuns. Não conseguia me lembrar quem era quem".

Edward apenas riu, estendendo a mão para o meu pai. "Oi, Charlie, como você está?" Eu olhei para o aperto de mão quase com desprezo, completamente ressentida com o fato de que Charlie pudesse tocar as belas mãos de Edward e nunca sequer apreciaria isso.

_Nada fodidamente justo._

"Para onde vocês dois estão indo hoje?" Ele perguntou, empurrando um envelope pardo debaixo do braço, que estava, sem dúvida, cheio de fotos incriminadoras de encontros clandestinos de um casal. Pareceu-me estranho que esta peça monumental de informações que, sem dúvida, era a iminente destruição da vida inteira de algumas pessoas, estivesse em tal proximidade da sua axila.

Eu respondi, "Port Angeles. Nós vamos pegar alguma coisa para comer e..."

"Bells, sua mão! O que diabos você fez agora?" Charlie gemeu, levantando cuidadosamente a minha mão pelo pulso. Edward suspirou.

"Eu a cortei abrindo a lasanha que você pediu e não veio para casa para desfrutar." Lamentei as palavras instantaneamente, sentindo-me como uma dona de casa irritante e ressentida enquanto Charlie parecia abatido. "Oh, eu estou brincando, pai. Poxa, você tem que relaxar. Eu estou bem. Dr. Cullen me deu alguns pontos. Eu ligaria para você, mas eu esqueci, desculpe".

"Bem, da próxima vez não se esqueça. Risque isso – não deixe que haja uma próxima vez. Eu terei que agradecer Carlisle corretamente, talvez levá-lo para pescar, ou algo assim. O seu pai pesca?" Ele olhou para Edward, que balançou a cabeça que não. "Oh, bem... ouça, eu estou aqui por cerca de uma hora e depois eu vou encontrar com Billy e Harry. Você estará em casa para o jantar?"

Eu olhei para Edward por confirmação, esperando que ele dissesse que não. Ele assentiu e reconhecidamente, eu fiquei meio desanimada que ele tivesse tanta certeza que ele queria terminar o nosso encontro depois de apenas algumas horas. Mas, o que seja, eu achei que não deveria ser tão insistente sobre isso... era apenas o nosso primeiro encontro, e esperançosamente haveria muitos mais. Charlie me beijou na testa e disse adeus a nós dois, desaparecendo dentro de casa.

Edward apertou sua chave para abrir as portas do seu carro. "Ei, E, você se importa se formos no meu carro? O clima está tão bom e eu sei que provavelmente não serei capaz de abaixar a capota até a primavera." Edward franziu os lábios, olhando para mim com desdém. Eu revirei meus olhos. "Sério? Você está preocupado com o seu cabelo, não é?"

Ele deu de ombros e riu. "É preciso uma grande quantidade de tempo para consegui-lo perfeitamente bagunçado." Eu fiz beicinho, e então ele estendeu a mão para as minhas chaves.

Uma vez que a capota foi abaixada, o pára-brisas foi para cima, óculos de sol no rosto e nós estávamos na estrada, eu coloquei minha cabeça contra o assento, absorvendo o calor do sol no meu rosto. Estávamos a poucos quilômetros da cidade quando eu puxei a minha lista, liguei o rádio e me angulei na direção de Edward. Ele era tão incrivelmente sexy, com uma mão no volante, a outra na parte de trás do meu assento, com seus óculos escuros, parecendo todo delicioso enquanto dirigia meu carro. Edward era o tipo de garoto que, no segundo em que você olhava para ele, a imagem dele enviaria faíscas pelas suas partes de menina. Não importava o quanto fosse velha, ou jovem, ou qual genero você fosse... isso era simplesmente um fato.

"Então, você disse que eu podia fazer perguntas. Posso começar agora?"

Edward olhou para mim com um sorriso, divertidamente puxando o papel da minha mão. Ele olhou para ele, virando-o com os olhos arregalados. "Você fez uma porra de lista? Jesus, B. E as pessoas pensam que eu sou a pessoa com TOC. Talvez nós devêssemos ir para Seattle, em vez disso. Você pode terminar no momento em que chegarmos lá." Ele fez uma careta e revirou os olhos provocativamente, balançando a cabeça. Eu arranquei o papel dos seus dedos defensivamente.

"Você disse que eu poderia perguntar-lhe qualquer coisa".

"Eu estou brincando." Ele riu. "Vá em frente, pergunte." Edward inclinou-se, desligando o rádio completamente.

Olhei para a lista tentando encontrar uma pergunta que fosse fácil de responder e não tivesse muita pressão sobre ele, mas a que estava incomodando a frente da minha mente simplesmente escapou da minha boca.

"Por que não podemos nos tocar em particular?"

_Bela maneira de ser sutil aí, Bella._

"Você não tem, tipo, pessoas assistindo você 24 horas por dia, sete dias por semana, ou, tipo, um satélite espacial monitorando cada movimento seu, não é? Quero dizer, se ninguém sabe sobre isso, então..." Eu esperei ansiosamente por uma resposta enquanto sorria. Edward franziu os lábios em pensamento. Seus olhos encontraram os meus por um segundo, e tudo que eu queria fazer era envolver meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e lamber o lado do seu rosto.

"Uh, bem... aqui está a coisa. Como está agora, se eu respeitar as condições da ordem judicial, o meu registro fica limpo, como se nunca tivesse existido. No entanto, se eu violá-la, a acusação é aumentada para a de um crime e... eu vou para a prisão por um período mínimo de seis meses e, tipo, prisão de verdade, não apenas reformatório. A acusação estará no meu registro para sempre. Eu também não posso votar, possuir uma arma, trabalhar para o governo, trabalhar como advogado, ou médico, ou conseguir qualquer tipo de trabalho corporativo... eu não posso nem ir à porra do Canadá. Ah, e é claro, o meu nome será adicionado à lista de predadores sexuais. Minhas opções para o futuro são tão limitadas. Eu poderia ser como um fodido... taxidermista, ou um trabalhador da construção, ou possuir o meu próprio negócio. Mas, mesmo assim, conseguir um empréstimo de negócio e coisas assim quando você tem uma acusação de crime é um desafio. Então... você consegue me ver coberto de serragem, ou empalhando animais mortos, para viver?"

Olhei para o exterior perfeitamente puro de Edward, suas unhas bem cuidadas, suas mãos sem calos, que eu estava morrendo de vontade de ter entrelaçadas com as minhas. "Uh... não, eu absolutamente não consigo. Uau, isso parece tão severo pelo que aconteceu. Quero dizer, você disse que eles nunca provaram que algo realmente aconteceu, certo?"

"Certo, mas, aparentemente, o juiz estava sendo gentil quando deliberou a pena para mim. Pelo que eu ouvi do meu advogado, o mesmo juiz estava dando sentenças ainda mais duras para outras crianças como eu... algumas que ele considerava ricas, mimadas e ingratas. Então, eu acho que poderia ser muito pior".

Eu ainda pressionei por mais, embora Edward tivesse respondido de forma eficiente. "Então, nós poderíamos tocar, mas não ser pegos." Mordi meu lábio, um pouco temerosa aguardando sua resposta.

Ele mordeu o lado da sua bochecha, não desviando o olhar da estrada. "Sim, com certeza. Nós poderíamos fazer isso... mas, veja, eu pensei sobre isso. Muito. Se você e eu começamos a nos beijar e tocar e essas coisas em particular, o que acontece quando estivermos em público? Quero dizer, nós podemos provavelmente nos controlar bem com algum esforço, mas, e quanto às noites quando estivermos bêbados e desleixados? Ou quando estivermos chapados e nosso tempo de reação estiver enfraquecido? Você poderia lembrar-se de restringir-se?" Edward olhou para mim brevemente antes de voltar para a estrada.

"Eu não sei como dizer isso sem soar ofensivo e, por favor, perdoe-me se eu soar como um completo idiota, mas... eu sou muito... _consciente_ dos meus arredores, quem está perto de mim, e como eu interajo com eles. Eu estou sempre no controle de mim mesmo. Você... não presta atenção ao seu redor. Acidentes acontecem e eu simplesmente não posso arriscar qualquer contratempo. Eu fodi as coisas uma vez e isso não pode acontecer... nunca. " Antes que eu pudesse perguntar-lhe o que isso significava, ele continuou em uma espécie de fúria gentil.

"E então... se você e eu começarmos a... brincar por aí... você vai esconder isso das suas amigas? Você honestamente acha que poderia não dizer a Rose e Alice que você e eu estávamos juntos? Você estava dizendo às pessoas mesmo quando nós não estávamos. Se _elas _soubessem, então todo mundo sabe e então eu estou fodido. Eu terei sorte se a Organização de Pais e Mestres de Forks não colocar uma cruz em chamas na porra do meu gramado da frente, ou algo assim. Sério... eu sei que é difícil aceitar, mas, se eu for pego, toda a minha vida está arruinada, tudo porque eu segurei a sua mão. E, honestamente, você poderia viver com a culpa de ver-me ir para a cadeia para ter a minha bunda fodida por um cara chamado Tiny, só porque nós nos beijamos?"

"Deus, eu nunca pensei nisso dessa forma. Eu entendi, Edward, eu entendi. Eu só não... quero dizer, quem poderia pegar você?"

"Meu advogado, minha terapeuta, o estúpido e fodido truant officer***** que eu vejo a cada seis semanas, a Sra. Meyer, o diretor, e um... metade da porra de Chicago sabe. Então, pode parecer que seria uma grande coincidência se eu esbarrasse com uma dessas pessoas, mas, considerando a minha sorte de merda, eu tenho que assumir que todos são espiões e inimigos. E, quem sabe? Talvez os pais de Charlotte tenham contratado alguém para me verificar, ou talvez o advogado tenha alguns negócios em Washington e apareça em Forks. É altamente improvável pra caralho, mas é sempre uma possibilidade. E eu quero ir para a cadeia por isso? Absolutamente e fodidamente não".

_*__Truant officer__: um funcionário que investiga ausências não autorizadas da escola._

Naquele momento, meus pensamentos imediatamente foram para o meu pai. Supondo que eles realmente tivessem contratado um investigador particular... puta merda. A última coisa que eu gostaria de ver seria o futuro inteiro de Edward em um envelope pardo preso sob a axila do meu pai. Essa era a realidade dele... e minha, se eu escolhesse estar com ele.

Eu suspirei, soltando um suspiro enorme. "Eu não quero ficar irritado com você, B, é só que é tão malditamente frustrante eu ter que viver assim sem uma porra de razão, e ainda mais porque eu tenho essa garota ridiculamente linda ao meu lado que quer estar comigo e eu não posso sequer tocar a porra da mão dela. É uma merda".

E então, lá estava ele... o velho _problema de não poder me tocar _novamente, veio rastejando de volta para a frente da minha mente. Era irritante que eu pudesse esquecer tão facilmente, mas estar com Edward era simplesmente assim. Fácil. Pela maior parte, de qualquer maneira. Eu não colocava um personagem na frente dele, ou fingia ser boba, ou muito flertante, como algumas garotas faziam em torno dos garotos, como eu mesma tinha feito muitas vezes antes. Ele me deixou nervosa no início, mas agora estávamos no ponto em que ambos tínhamos sido tão honestos sobre nossos passados sórdidos que, ser enganoso um com o outro sobre coisas sem importância era simplesmente infantil.

Nós realmente tínhamos muito em comum, essa conversa era natural, e silêncios constrangedores eram poucos e distantes entre si. Nós ríamos das mesmas coisas e gostávamos de atividades semelhantes, mesmo que fôssemos pessoas tão diferentes vivendo as nossas vidas com comportamentos dramaticamente diferentes. Ele era preocupado e irritado. Eu era meio que despreocupada e otimista. Não importava, porém. Nós nos completávamos e ambos sabíamos disso sem ter que dizer em voz alta.

Mas, tanto quanto eu queria protestar sobre a lógica de Edward para não se tocar a portas fechadas, eu entendia perfeitamente, e eu não poderia desafiar sua decisão de manter sua distância de mim. Pelo menos eu tinha o conhecimento de que ele não _queria_, ele simplesmente _tinha_ que fazer isso. Isso sem dúvida seria difícil.

Eu sorri, inclinando meu templo de volta para o banco de couro enquanto olhava para o rosto sério de Edward. "Então, se você pudesse... tocar minha mão... é isso o que você estaria fazendo agora?" Eu perguntei suavemente, batendo meus cílios inconscientemente, reconhecidamente um pouco assustada sobre a sua resposta.

A cabeça de Edward se virou lentamente para encontrar o meu olhar de flerte. Eu imediatamente me senti mal e uma merda por dizer algo assim, sabendo que ele não podia fazer nada sobre isso, e me senti como se estivesse esfregando sal em suas feridas. Seus olhos eram intensos, ardentes piscinas pálidas de verde.

"Não." Ele respondeu com uma cara séria enquanto olhava fixamente para os meus lábios. "Eu definitivamente estaria beijando você agora." Um sorriso brincava nos cantos da sua boca. Minha respiração engatou após ouvir as palavras, enquanto eu de repente me sentia toda estridente e leve como pluma, como se eu estivesse flutuando em uma nuvem. "Você é tão bonita, você sabe disso?"

_Deus, Deus._

_Querido Deus, por quê?_

_Por que eu perguntei a você?_

Eu sorri toda envergonhada, mas me sentindo muito bem porque Edward tinha me dito isso.

_Ele acha que eu sou bonita._

Eu murmurei algo completamente estúpido e incoerente ao longo das linhas de, "Oh, eeeeeeuuu, não, não, você é muito bonito também." Ouvi isso derramar da minha boca antes que eu pudesse parar e achei que talvez fosse muito embolado para ele ter ouvido claramente. Mas ele olhou para mim e começou a rir enquanto eu afundava no banco cobrindo meu rosto com a mão, obviamente tendo ouvido o erro ridículo. Não fazia sentido nenhum, mas, enfim.

_Ainda bem que ele acha que eu sou bonita, porque se ele achasse que eu era inteligente, então ele estaria enganado._

Eu estava extasiada com o garoto. Ele poderia me vender para o circo por um centavo e eu ficaria feliz em pular fora com o carnaval sem protesto. Eu achei que, se ele podia me fazer sentir tão tonta e estúpida só por dizer que eu era bonita, imagine o poder que ele teria sobre mim quando nós finalmente pudéssemos nos beijar.

_Finalmente beijar..._

Eu me referi à minha lista novamente. "Edward, você disse que isso foi exigido até o seu aniversário de 18 anos? Quando é isso?"

"20 de junho".

"Ah, então..." Eu apertei um olho enquanto contava em meus dedos, "21 meses? Isso não é tão horrível".

"Bem, sim, mas quando é o _seu_ aniversário?"

"Acabou de ser, mês passado... 13 de setembro".

Ele fechou os olhos momentaneamente antes de responder: "Então, não... exatamente dois anos. Você ainda seria menor quando eu fizer 18 anos." Ele me deu uma espécie de sorriso manso, em um esforço para me acalmar, eu suponho. "Feliz aniversário, a propósito. Desculpe por ter perdido. Você fez alguma coisa boa?"

Encolhi os ombros com as palavras _exatamente dois anos_ tocando em meus ouvidos. "Ah... hum, eu fui para a praia e tive um jantar de lagostas à luz de velas com vista para o mar ao pôr do sol. Foi muito romântico e muito bonito." Edward olhou para mim quase desconsolado, sua expressão confusa, até que eu totalmente expliquei. "Mas eu estava só com a minha mãe e Phil, então... foi bom, de qualquer maneira".

"Doces 16 anos e você não teve nem mesmo uma grande festa? Nós devemos comemorar." Ele balançou a cabeça com firmeza.

"Não, eu ganhei um carro, em vez de uma festa. Não que alguém teria vindo se eu tivesse uma festa, mas..." Edward encolheu-se, percebendo que ele fez a referência a ter um Doce 16 anos quando eu não tinha essencialmente nenhum amigo para convidar.

Ele murmurou, "Merda... desculpe", enquanto balançava a cabeça.

Edward saiu da rodovia para a pequena e acolhedora cidade portuária, cheia de lojas típicas e restaurantes ecléticos. As passagens estavam cheias de pessoas vagando, aproveitando a rara tarde sem chuva. Nós estacionamos e Edward atravessou a frente do carro para o meu lado, abrindo a porta para mim. Eu quase corei com o gesto, que era tão galante e maduro. Enfiei a lista de volta na minha bolsa, determinada a passar através de cada questão antes de o dia acabar.

Edward e eu caminhamos lado a lado pela cidade, olhando em janelas, conversando sobre coisas benignas, até que eu percebi que estava realmente com fome. Havia um pequeno restaurante indiano que tinha acabado de abrir. Edward ficou surpreso e realmente contente que eu comesse esse tipo de comida, enquanto explicava que ninguém na sua família, exceto Carlisle, comia, então era uma raridade que ele fosse capaz de jantar esse tipo de comida.

Nós sentamos em uma mesa no pátio externo com vista para o porto. Motores de barco a vapor e o som de gaivotas grasnando ao longe encheram o ar enquanto olhávamos o cardápio. Decidimos pedir um prato de aperitivo e nós compartilharíamos nossos entradas, porque eu nunca tinha provado o seu prato de cordeiro e realmente queria experimentar. Quando ela perguntou que tipo de pão nós queríamos, Edward e eu respondemos "cebola" em uníssono. Nós rimos porque sabíamos que hálito ruim não seria um problema para nós mais tarde, devido à falta de beijos que não aconteceriam.

_Ah, e, além disso, eu tinha tic tacs em minha bolsa... só no caso._

Quando ela colocou as bebidas na mesa, eu sorri, puxando a minha lista novamente. Edward revirou os olhos, deixando cair a testa em sua mão.

Ele espiou por entre os dedos. "Há mais?"

"Muitas." Eu balancei a cabeça avidamente, tomando um gole de refrigerante enquanto examinava a lista para uma conversa apropriada com o almoço. "Você não tem permissão para jogar baseball?"

Sua postura ficou rígida e ele ficou tenso com as sobrancelhas franzidas. "Uh, eu não estava autorizado em Chicago porque eu não era mais uma parte do sistema escolar, e você não pode jogar se você não vai para a escola lá".

"Mas você pode jogar em Forks?"

Ele olhou para a água, girando o canudo em sua bebida. "Sim".

"E você não joga?"

"Não".

"Por que não?"

Seus olhos atiraram para os meus. "É complicado. Eu só... eu não sei." Ele deu de ombros agitadamente, claramente querendo acabar com o tópico.

"Ouça, E. Eu sinto muito. Eu não quero aborrecê-lo..."

"Não, está tudo bem. É legal que você esteja interessada, e eu gosto de ter o ar limpo, mas o baseball é um assunto delicado para mim. Você pode perguntar qualquer coisa, menos isso. Guarde isso para outro dia, ok?" Ele sorriu, deixando-me saber que era difícil para ele falar, mas que ele falaria comigo sobre isso, eventualmente. Acalmada, eu cedi rapidamente, mudando de assunto para um tópico mais leve.

Quando a nossa comida chegou, Edward dividiu as duas entradas em nossos pratos, deslizando o meu para mim. Olhei para o meu frango com desdém, percebendo que eu não conseguiria cortá-lo com uma mão. Ele pegou no meu problema sem eu dizer uma palavra, porque ele aparentemente já tinha cortado toda a carne dele e depois trocado os pratos comigo. E então, enquanto desfrutávamos a nossa refeição, ele arrancou um pedaço de pão de cebola, mergulhando-o no pequeno copo de molho de material verde picante que veio com os aperitivos. Ele segurou o pão para mim. Sem pensar, eu estendi a mão para pegá-la dele, e ele puxou de volta com um sorriso.

"Nada de toque." Então eu o deixei me alimentar, e isso foi doce e estranho e erótico ao mesmo tempo. Deus, ele era lindo. Eu podia vê-lo mastigar o dia todo sem nunca ficar entediada. Ele tinha essas agradáveis boas maneiras à mesa e sempre usava _por favor_ e _obrigado_ ao abordar a garçonete. Ele também não falou com condescendência com ela e disse, "Com licença, senhora", quando ele a chamou para a mesa para um refil de refrigerante. Eu não sei por que, mas eu achei isso quente.

Eu deixei as questões em paz enquanto comíamos, apenas para que pudéssemos rir e desfrutar da refeição sem angústia, porque não importa o que eu perguntasse, sempre parecia se transformar em algo que dava a Edward uma lembrança dolorosa. Uma vez que nós terminamos, ele sugeriu que andássemos um pouco antes de pegar a sobremesa.

Paramos em uma pequena loja de livros, onde Edward pegou um exemplar de _O Apanhador no Campo de Centeio_, porque ele disse que perdeu o seu último e só leu até a parte onde Holden foi espancado pelo cafetão da prostituta. Intrigada com prostitutas e cafetões, peguei uma cópia para mim e, embora eu protestasse, Edward pagou por ambos os livros. Ele também me comprou um marcador com uma fotografia em preto e branco de um casal de mãos dadas, e seus olhos eram tristes quando ele entregou para o caixa.

Paramos para assistir a um pequeno concerto no City Pier antes de sair para a grade que dava para a água. Você quase podia ver para sempre na distância e estava claro e azul e tão incrivelmente de tirar o fôlego. Eu disse a Edward que era meu sonho possuir uma casa em um penhasco com vista para a água assim e ele concordou que seria uma coisa bonita de se acordar a cada dia. Enquanto olhávamos para a paisagem, Edward ficou quieto por um tempo, de repente parecendo meio perdido e distante. Eu perguntei se ele queria ir para casa e ele balançou a cabeça.

"Eu só... isso é bom, sabe?" Ele olhou para longe de mim, de volta para a vista, e sussurrou, "Mas eu queria..." Ele balançou a cabeça, suas palavras sumindo.

"É realmente bom, Edward. E está tudo bem. Você não tem que continuar se sentindo mal por não segurar a minha mão e outras coisas. Eu sobreviverei sem isso até que não tenhamos que esperar mais".

"Bella... eu não posso... eu não posso pedir-lhe para esperar dois anos por mim. Isso não é certo. Eu não posso esperar que você coloque a porra da sua vida em espera porque eu não posso fazer nada".

"Edward... você está brincando comigo?" Eu perguntei, incrédula. "Quem está colocando sua vida em espera? Estamos fazendo coisas que qualquer casal normal faria, exceto a parte de toques. Não é um grande negócio. Há muitas outras coisas que podemos fazer. Quero dizer, olhe para aquelas crianças que fazem votos de abstinência. Eles estão bem e felizes e sem sexo. Não se estresse sobre isso. Eu estou aqui porque eu quero estar com _você_, não com as suas mãos".

_Não é inteiramente verdade, mas..._

"Obrigado, Bella. Para o que vale a pena, significa muito para mim que você se sinta assim." Ele sorriu carinhosamente, puxando o maço de cigarros do bolso e acendendo um. "Então, por que você não bate mais algumas questões da sua lista antes de pegarmos a sobremesa?" Ele disse quando começamos a caminhar pelo cais.

Perguntei-lhe algumas coisas sobre sua vida em Chicago, como ele era e quem ele era então. Ele disse-me essencialmente que ele era muito popular, que ele pertencia a uma porrada de clubes e organizações da escola, e que a escola era uma academia privada, então eles eram obrigados a usar uniformes. Eu o fiz descrever o uniforme em detalhes, enquanto ele me olhava confuso, porque eu queria gravar isso em meu cérebro... para possíveis fantasias futuras.

Uma vez que chegamos à cafeteria, esperamos na fila e, quando pedimos, Edward saiu para atender um telefonema enquanto fumava um cigarro. Quando o pedido chegou, eu o trouxe para a mesa e bati suavemente na janela de vidro para que ele soubesse que estava pronto. Ele estendeu a palma da sua mão para cima, indicando que entraria em cinco minutos, e eu encontrei a minha mão de repente atraída para a dele. Pressionei minha palma contra o vidro com um sorriso, enquanto Edward parou de falar e colocou a palma da mão na janela, sua grande mão delineando a minha pequena. Isso meio que me lembrou de uma cena de um filme de prisão, quando a amante cansada veio ver seu homem inocente condenado à prisão por evasão fiscal. Mas, realmente, nós estávamos em uma espécie de prisão... presos sob a ordem de restrição de Edward em algum tipo de torturante amor bizarro adolescente bloqueado... Nossos olhos se encontraram e as palavras não eram necessárias para dizer o que estávamos transmitindo naquele momento – que estávamos essencialmente conectados; quer fosse através do vidro, ou não.

Ele sentou-se à mesa, pedindo desculpas pela sua ausência, dizendo-me que, às vezes, Emmett ficava intrometido e falador como uma porra de garota, sem ofensa. Eu ri, empurrando o sundae de brownie para ele. Ele colocou uma colher cheia de sorvete e alimentou-me, sorvete escorrendo pelo meu queixo, o que ele achou que era hilário. Eu o repreendi por ser tão bagunceiro e ele disse que, contanto que não fosse com ele, estava bem. Ele mencionou que, se pudesse, ele teria lambido do meu queixo. Ele estava brincando, mas algo me disse que tinha uma boa quantidade de verdade por trás disso. Eu o alimentei também, roubando olhares flertantes um para o outro e sorrisos tímidos entre conversas e colheradas de sorvete. Eu estava no puro céu.

Quando terminamos, olhei para a lista sem removê-la da minha bolsa. Eu sabia que provavelmente estava ficando chato, mas ele foi surpreendentemente paciente e confortável com a minha persistência em minha busca por conhecimento de todas as coisas sobre Edward Cullen.

"Edward, sobre a ordem de restrição." Eu disse baixinho. "Não existem lacunas nisso? Quero dizer, não há maneira de diminuir a pena?"

Ele se inclinou em sua cadeira apenas 30 cm, ou algo assim, do meu rosto. "B, eu tinha um advogado excepcional e eu tive sorte de ter conseguido o que consegui. E, uhm... sim. Há uma lacuna".

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha em expectativa, animada e esperançosa.

"Meu advogado diz que a única saída é fodidamente... me casar. Você tem um vestido branco?" Edward sorriu tortuosamente, olhando-me de debaixo dos seus cílios.

Engoli em seco. "Eu tenho cinco".

Ele riu. "Podemos estar em Vegas em cerca de oito horas".

"Eu sempre quis conhecer Elvis".

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Você realmente se casaria comigo só para me beijar?"

_Sim. Eu também rasparia a minha cabeça e atearia fogo a todos os meus sapatos, se você quisesse que eu fizesse isso._

_Mas, claro, uma vez que nos casarmos, nós faríamos muito mais do que beijar._

Eu dei de ombros, colocando meu queixo em minha mão boa quando coloquei o cotovelo sobre a mesa. "Você tem lábios bonitos".

Ele gemeu.

"O quê?"

"Não faça isso." Seu rosto estava sério.

"Fazer o quê?"

"Isso. Dizer coisas assim, toda sexy e com a voz rouca. Isso... torna as coisas difíceis".

_Oh, sério? Tornou agora?_

Pressionei meus lábios juntos para lutar contra um sorriso e ele gemeu de novo, percebendo as implicações sexuais da declaração. "Bella, eu não quis dizer... esqueça".

Edward estava corando.

Eu poderia ter ficado toda selvagem com aquela coisa toda, mas, como era um momento raro Edward ficar verdadeiramente embaraçado assim, decidi esquecer. Nós andamos por aí um pouco mais, olhando as lojas e, em um ponto, paramos em uma exposição de jóias artesanais na praça da cidade. Eu me apaixonei por uma pequena pulseira brilhante de cristal, que Edward insistiu em comprar para mim.

Eu protestei um pouco, mas sua resposta tranquila foi, "Faz-me sentir como um namorado de verdade se eu fizer essa coisa." E porque essas palavras partiram meu coração, eu deixei. Além disso, eu não mentiria... eu amava presentes.

_Amava._

"Estenda a sua mão." Ele perguntou. "Ok, não se mova." Ele envolveu o fio de cristais verdes e prata em volta do meu pulso com muito cuidado, juntando as duas pontas. Ele estava tão perto que eu podia sentir o cheiro do seu perfume e seu sabão e sentir o calor que irradiava do seu corpo. Foi uma tortura enlouquecedora e pura. Mas o que foi pior foi o sorriso que estava estampado por todo o rosto dele depois. Ele estava realmente feliz, e o pensamento de que eu era a razão para isso me fez querer batê-lo contra a parede e permitir que ele me devorasse com a sua boca e com as suas mãos até que eu estivesse gritando o seu nome em êxtase.

Em vez disso, nós experimentamos máscaras em uma exibição de fantasias de Halloween. Ele colocou um cachecol fofo rosa de penas em volta do meu pescoço enquanto parava atrás de mim, e eu cuidadosamente coloquei um par de óculos pretos de aros de garrafa de Coca-Cola com a ponte envolta em fita branca nele. Ele até parecia quente como um maldito geek. Nós rimos muito e eu parei as perguntas, tentando manter o clima leve e divertido pelo restante da tarde. Periodicamente, Edward perguntava sobre a minha mão, genuinamente preocupado se eu estava com dor. Mas, no final da tarde, minha mão estava devidamente latejando, então tomei a outra metade de um Percocet, que era realmente desnecessário porque força extra de Tylenol provavelmente teria feito o trabalho muito bem.

Eu cochilei na viagem para casa, literalmente exausta de tudo. Foi um dos melhores dias que já tive e eu estava realmente agradecida pela oportunidade de passar o dia com Edward, com restrições de toque e tudo. Eu senti como se tivesse aprendido muito sobre ele e, mesmo que quebrasse o meu coração saber que ele estava machucado por dentro, eu estava esperando que poderia ser uma participante em ajudá-lo a se curar. Quero dizer, não que eu tivesse mesmo a menor ideia de como fazer isso, mas vê-lo sorrir em torno de mim como eu nunca o tinha visto fazer em torno de qualquer outra pessoa, foi um milagre aos meus olhos. Ele estava baixando a sua guarda comigo, e ele não era tão durão quanto fingia ser.

Quando paramos na minha garagem, ele parecia um pouco estranho quando olhou em direção à sua casa. Eu tive a nítida sensação de que ele não queria ir para casa, provavelmente por causa de Jasper, então, quando eu o convidei para vir comer com o meu pai e eu, ele aceitou agradecido.

Enquanto entrávamos pela porta, eu disse, "Nós só teremos restos de lasanha." Senti-me mal que eu o estivesse alimentando com a mesma coisa por duas noites seguidas.

Ele praticamente sorriu. "Sua sobra de lasanha é um milhão de vezes melhor do que o que quer que Esmãe esteja fazendo".

"Ei, Edward?" Eu perguntei quando liguei o forno e comecei a pegar pratos dos armários. "O que há com o nome Esmãe?"

Ele riu enquanto colocava os pratos em três lugares e começava a dobrar guardanapos em triângulos arrumados. "Oh um, bem, Em e Jazz a chamavam de Esme quando ela era babá deles, e então, depois que ela e Carlisle se casaram, foi apenas uma transição mais fácil de Esme para mãe, portanto Esmãe nasceu. Acho que simplesmente pegou".

"Você chama o seu pai de Carpai?" Embora eu perguntasse a sério, Edward aparentemente achou que era hilário e praticamente bufou quando deu uma gargalhada.

"Uh, não, mas eu poderia começar, porque essa merda é engraçada".

Charlie entrou na garagem e, novamente, Edward imediatamente se tornou rígido. Ele sentou-se à mesa, eu acho que só para se acalmar, e depois se levantou quando Charlie entrou. Ele era tão malditamente educado que era meio assustador e muito como Criança de Stepford. Durante o jantar, enquanto eles conversavam sobre baseball, meus olhos meio que ficaram vidrados e, quando eu fingi adormecer à mesa, melhorando isso com um ronco alto, eles me ignoraram. Edward não amaldiçoou nenhuma vez durante toda a refeição e fiquei impressionada com o seu controle. No entanto, eu provavelmente não deveria ter ficado, porque ele me disse diretamente que ele era muito consciente do seu entorno em todos os momentos. Ele estava sempre no controle. Isso me assustou, e me animou também.

Assim que terminamos, Edward e eu limpamos, enquanto meu pai desaparecia na cova para assistir televisão. Eu fiz chocolate quente e Edward e eu sentamos do lado de fora, no balanço da varanda, bebendo das canecas e compartilhando um cobertor. A questão que eu estava morrendo de vontade de perguntar ainda permanecia na minha língua. Eu debati se devia ou não perguntar, mas o momento era muito bom e eu não queria estragar isso. Além disso, eu tinha muito medo de descobrir a resposta. Ele suspeitou que eu estava sendo atormentada por alguma coisa e me pediu para cuspir isso, porque minha inquietação estava aparentemente o deixando louco. Então eu me recostei, virando meu corpo em direção ao dele, e suspirei.

"Charlotte foi a única pessoa com quem você esteve?" Ele balançou a cabeça, seus olhos atirando para o chão de madeira. Meu estômago revirou um pouco, mas eu o freei, lembrando que ele tinha um passado e isso não era culpa dele. "Com quantas garotas você esteve?"

"Apenas uma outra".

"Ela era sua namorada?" Eu mal conseguia fazer contato visual com ele.

"Deus, não. Ela é... o nome dela é Tanya. Seus pais são bons amigos dos meus pais. Nós nos conhecemos desde crianças." Edward encolheu os ombros e eu senti um alívio imediato, menos mal.

"E vocês estiveram juntos apenas uma vez... ou...?"

"Bella... você realmente quer saber isso?" Ele perguntou, dando-me um olhar compassivo enquanto remexia as mãos em seu colo. Eu balancei a cabeça, franzindo meus lábios. Não, não realmente, mas, sim, definitivamente.

Ele bufou, inclinando a cabeça para trás contra a almofada do balanço. "A família de Tanya e a minha família saíam de férias juntas todos os anos nas férias de primavera. Nós estávamos em um cruzeiro para o Havaí, há dois anos, quando os nossos pais tinham saído para a noite e nós tivemos a brilhante ideia de jogar strip pôquer na sala de estado. Ela é mais velha do que eu e ela esteve fodidamente... toda sugestiva e flertante a semana toda, então, eu não sei. Eu imaginei, _que inferno?_ Nós ficamos... juntos um par de vezes durante a viagem e isso é muito. Nós trocamos e-mails e essas coisas de vez em quando, mas eu não a vejo desde então, porque com a mudança e tudo o que aconteceu no ano passado, nós não saímos em férias de família. Não é uma grande coisa".

Eu balancei a cabeça, ferida sem razão, mas pacificada. "Então, você não a ama, ou algo assim?"

"Não, inferno, não. Eu nunca tive uma namorada real, nunca estive apaixonado antes. Isto," ele passou a mão de um lado a outro entre nós dois, "é tudo novo para mim. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que diabos estou fazendo. Mas..."

"Mas o quê?"

"Você... quero dizer, você... nós... porra, isso é estranho." Ele soltou um suspiro de frustração, esfregando a mão sobre a sua testa. "Eu quero estar com você, Bella".

Minha pele estava formigando e meu coração meio que parecia que estava derretendo. "Eu quero estar com você também, Edward." Eu sorri timidamente, correndo as pontas dos meus dedos sobre a minha pulseira.

"Mas a coisa é... mesmo que não possamos estar juntos – juntos, eu ficarei completamente louco se você estiver com mais alnguém." Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, no que parecia ser um aviso.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha de volta. "O que significa isso?"

"Estamos fazendo isso? Eu e você... nós... juntos...?" Sua voz falhou um pouco e ele parecia assustado.

Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri, sentindo-me linda e adorável e toda dele. Quando Edward lambeu seus lábios, meus olhos os encararam fixamente, entristecida pelo fato de que os meus não estivessem pressionados contra eles.

"Edward? No meu aniversário de 18 anos, você faria uma coisa por mim?"

"Qualquer coisa".

"Você me beijaria aqui neste balanço?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça lentamente, sua expressão desolada, ainda que meio divertida, ao mesmo tempo. "Confie em mim, eu farei um inferno de muito mais do que apenas beijar. Certifique-se que Charlie não esteja em casa nessa noite." Nós rimos, ambos meio atordoados com o que ele havia dito, porém, foi honesto e doce e eu esperava que fosse verdade.

Nós dois descansamos nossas cabeças contra a almofada do balanço olhando um para o outro por um longo tempo, até que Charlie abriu a porta para dar boa noite e educadamente deu a dica para Edward ir para casa. Separação era o que eles chamam de "doce tristeza", porque fisicamente doía não beijar ou abraçar depois do dia que nós compartilhamos e os sentimentos que tínhamos admitido um para o outro. E também parecia totalmente antinatural não fazer isso, como ficar preso atrás de uma parede de vidro contra a minha vontade.

_Prisão._

Eu sabia que isso era apenas o começo de uma relação que provavelmente veria muitas lutas, e parte de mim questionou se era mesmo razoável dois adolescentes se tornarem tão profundamente envolvidos com tais limitações estritas colocadas sobre eles. Mas isso foi feito anos atrás, quando era considerado falta de educação tocar outra pessoa sem a sua permissão. Não era impossível. Difícil sim, mas não impossível.

Nós tínhamos passado o dia sem nos tocar uma só vez, enquanto efetivamente demonstrávamos afeto um pelo outro.

Eu soprei um beijo de boa noite para Edward, o que aparentemente era a nossa 'coisa', e vi Esme saudá-lo quando ele colocou a chave na porta da frente. Depois que eu disse boa noite para Charlie, que felizmente não me deu o terceiro sermão sobre Edward, eu me troquei, verifiquei meu e-mail e debati se devia ou não enviar uma mensagem para Alice e Rosalie sobre o meu dia.

Elas sabiam muito bem que eu estava saindo com Edward, mas eu não podia dizer-lhes a razão pela qual não seríamos carinhosos um com o outro. Eu não tinha ideia de quanto tempo eu poderia manter a fachada, porque elas eram minhas melhores amigas, eu odiava mentir e, francamente, elas eram cadelas intrometidas.

Por um tempo, eu fiquei deitada na cama pensando em desculpas plausíveis para explicar a ausência de contato físico entre nós. Nada que eu pensasse era remotamente plausível. A única coisa que fazia sentido era esconder o relacionamento todo e continuar a se comportar como se fôssemos apenas amigos. Eu odiava mentir, mas eu tinha que proteger Edward.

Folheei o primeiro capítulo do livro que Edward e eu compramos, mas percebi que eu estava muito cansada para ler qualquer coisa. Apaguei as luzes, aconchegando-me debaixo das cobertas, pensando em Edward.

_Querido Deus,_

_Por favor, abençoe todas as pessoas no mundo que não têm comida, roupas, ou um abrigo, e dê brinquedos para todas as criancinhas que não têm nada com o que brincar além de um sapato velho. Por favor, cuide da minha família e amigos, e especialmente de Edward. Ele precisa de alguma orientação, e mesmo que eu saiba que ele não reza, ou algo assim, ele provavelmente poderia usar um pequeno milagre. Obrigada pelo meu dia com ele... e obrigada por me permitir ser feliz novamente._

_Amém_

Na manhã seguinte, Edward parou na minha casa quando Alice e eu estávamos entrando no meu carro. Ele estava sozinho, obviamente não tendo se reconciliado com Jasper. Eu perguntei se ele queria que eu fosse até o Diretor Meyer para ajudá-lo a explicar, mas ele me agradeceu e disse que seria melhor se ele mesmo lidasse com isso.

As pessoas tinham ouvido o rumor na segunda-feira e, pela manhã de quinta-feira, nós éramos a conversa do 11º ano, principalmente das garotas. Os garotos não pareceram se importar tanto, apenas dando tapinhas esporádicos nas costas de Edward e hesitantes punhos no ar em parabéns pela sua heterossexualidade recém-saída do armário.

Edward e eu compartilhamos olhares tímidos, embora sexy, na aula de Inglês, caminhando lado a lado para almoçar depois. No refeitório, ele parecia tão assustado por causa da tensão entre ele e Jasper, que eu me joguei na cadeira ao lado dele e comi o meu almoço em silêncio, enquanto Jasper tomou para si a tarefa de sentar-se no meu lugar e entreter as garotas. Nós suportamos um monte de olhares e conversa fiada sobre o boato que estava circulando, mas Edward e eu escolhemos apenas sorrir e ignorar a conversa ignorante. Ser observada e examinada deu-me uma pontada muito familiar de ansiedade, pousando-me de volta na Califórnia no dia seguinte ao baile. Tendo nós dois sentados juntos apenas alimentou o fogo, mas Edward sussurrou coisas doces e calmantes para mim, e quando o pânico diminuiu, tudo que eu podia focar era no seu rosto. Tudo derreteu e eu estava bem.

Em Biologia, enquanto fomos submetidos a outra aula chata, Edward mexeu na minha bolsa procurando por alguma coisa. Eu continuei a tomar notas quando ele puxou meu bloco de hambúrguer, anotou algo e o deslizou ao longo da mesa para mim.

_Estou segurando a sua mão debaixo da mesa agora._

Eu sorri, escrevi minha resposta e deslizei de volta para ele. Ele levantou o esponjoso "pão", deu uma olhada no papel e o jogou de volta na minha bolsa, cobrindo a boca com um estranho som de tosse. Ele olhou para mim, balançando a cabeça enquanto eu dava de ombros inocentemente. Eu usava um sorriso maroto, rindo para mim mesma, o que era errado, muito, muito errado. Mas tudo vale a pena para ver Edward perder seu cuidadoso domínio de compostura.

Nós saímos depois da escola para a casa da árvore sem Jasper, que de repente tinha desaparecido. Nós nunca falamos do beijo, mas eu mencionei a Edward como Jasper disse que ele só tinha feito isso porque eu o lembrava de Emily. Eu debati sobre dizer a Alice, mas ela estava em um frenesi de indiferença induzida por Rosalie em direção a Jasper, e Edward disse que achava que eu deveria permanecer em silêncio sobre o assunto até se, ou quando, as coisas algum dia se tornassem da conta deles. Não há necessidade de ferir os sentimentos de ninguém, se não havia nenhuma razão.

Edward tinha terapia na sexta-feira depois da escola, o que o trouxe para casa tarde da noite. Evidentemente, eu esperei que ele me ligasse antes de fazer planos definitivos. Eu sabia que não deveria ser tão dependente dele, mas eu sentia falta dele a cada segundo que não estava com ele, e eu não tinha vontade de sair com as garotas. Alice me convidou para ir até a praia com ela e Ângela porque Rose estava com Emmett. Uma vez que Edward ligou, ele soou cansado e disse que simplesmente dormiria cedo. Fiquei imensamente decepcionada, mas fui para a praia com as garotas, apenas para ficar entediada e aguardando ansiosamente a aparição de Edward, pensando que ele teria mudado de ideia.

Ele não mudou.

Nós passamos o sábado juntos em seu porão, assistindo filmes, conversando e ouvindo música e, é claro... ficando chapados. A dinâmica do nosso relacionamento era a de amigos, com uma paixão evidente. Era limitada a isso e ambos lutávamos com segurar os toques e carícias, substituindo um monte de flertes e sorrisos pelo primeiro.

Domingo à tarde, Billy tinha me dado um dia de folga por causa da minha mão e Charlie se foi novamente em vigilância de algum cara sombrio com suspeita de trair sua esposa com a empregada. Edward e eu estávamos na minha cozinha aquecendo sopa de tomate para ir com os sanduíches de queijo grelhado que tínhamos feito juntos. Ele era péssimo na parte de cozinhar, mas era realmente organizado sobre como configurar os suprimentos e ingredientes e, em seguida, tão eficiente com a limpeza. Estávamos sendo bobos e totalmente paqueradores e, de alguma forma, tudo se transformava em uma insinuação sexual.

Eu estava sobre o fogão, prestes a colocar a colher de sopa em minha boca quando derramei no meu peito, essencialmente queimando a minha pele. Eu gritei, puxando a frente do meu fino suéter de gola V que eu estava usando, nem mesmo me importando que o sutiã que eu tinha embaixo fosse completamente fino e eu provavelmente estivesse dando um show a Edward. Ele entrou em pânico, agarrando uma bandeja de cubos de gelo e praticamente jogando um punhado na frente da minha camisa esticada para fora. Era engraçado, mas não, enquanto eu estava vermelha e inchada e definitivamente queimada. Eu fiz beicinho, esfregando gelo sobre o meu peito, enquanto pequenas gotas formavam uma piscina de água fria no fecho frontal do meu sutiã enquanto ele ficava lá parado boquiaberto para mim.

Eu podia ver isso em seus olhos, Edward estava desconfortável. Ele fez aquilo com as mãos, onde fazia círculos em suas palmas e simplesmente parecia meio assustado. Ele pediu desculpas, disse que de repente não estava se sentindo bem e saiu pela porta como um morcego fugindo do inferno. Eu assisti incrédula pela janela da minha sala de estar quando ele desapareceu através da porta para o seu quintal, indo direto para o seu quarto pela varanda. Eu estava chateada com a sua saída abrupta, e mais ainda quando vi que ele havia deixado seu celular na mesa da cozinha.

Troquei minha camisa rapidamente, andando pela rua ao lado da sua casa, tomando as escadas da varanda da mesma maneira que ele. Eu simplesmente deixaria o telefone em sua mesa, ou em qualquer lugar, e iria embora, porque se ele precisava de espaço, ou se ele não estava se sentindo bem como disse, então eu não queria ser um incômodo. Por trás das portas de vidro, eu só podia ver as pernas de Edward estendidas sobre a cama e a televisão em um filme. Bati duas vezes suavemente antes de abrir o trinco da porta e empurrar o vidro aberto, sem esperar por uma resposta para entrar.

Edward gritou algo que soou como, "Jesus fodido Cristo!", apressadamente pegando o edredom para cobrir seu corpo com ele. Algo caiu no chão com um baque.

"E, você deixou seu telefone..." Eu estava na porta, com seu celular prata parado no meio do ar, visualizando a realidade do que estava acontecendo. O quarto tinha um cheiro aromático - limpo, fresco e muito familiar. Ele estava de peito nu, o arredondamento dos seus ombros musculosos e o contraste da tinta preta no seu braço se destacava contra o branco dramático da cama. Edward tinha um braço dobrado dentro do cobertor e o outro enrolado em um punho sobre o seu rosto aterrorizado. Um rápido olhar e eu percebi o frasco de loção em sua mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama.

_Minha loção._

Demorou um segundo para absorver antes de eu colocar o telefone suavemente sobre a longa cômoda e atravessar o quarto. Edward disse, "Bella, você precisa ir embora, por favor." Foi um absoluto choramingo, um apelo... ele olhava para o teto com o braço jogado sobre a sua testa em uma posição rígida, como se todos os músculos do seu corpo estivessem atrofiados.

"Bella, eu estou falando sério, você tem que ir... AGORA!" Parecia que ele choraria.

Fiquei aturdida e intrigada e definitivamente irritada. Mas, no fundo da minha mente, uma vez que ele confirmasse isso, eu sabia o que ele estava fazendo... e eu também sabia o que eu queria.

Meus olhos moveram da loção para o tubo roxo no chão e de volta para o edredom. Com minhas mãos em meus quadris; meu tom agitado e irritado, eu perguntei, "Edward... você seriamente acabou de sair da minha casa para se masturbar?"

"Oh meu fodido Deus..." Ele gemeu, cobrindo os olhos em agonia pelo constrangimento.

_Confirmado._

"E?" Eu lambi meus lábios, aproximando-me da cama, olhando com admiração para o pequeno nódulo nos lençóis, onde eu estimava que era a sua virilha. Eu só esperava que ele não enlouquecesse e achasse que eu era louca, pervertida, ou doente, ou algo assim. Mas eu pensei que, já que eu estava lá, e ele estava, bem... obviamente nu, que não podia machucar perguntar. Então eu perguntei.

"Posso ver?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>_

_Eu sei... hora feliz do peen! Só um aviso... começará a ficar um pouco obsceno daqui para a frente._

_E em um tom mais escuro, muitos de vocês pediram pelo artigo que inspirou a sentença de Edward. Eu não consigo, pela minha vida, localizá-lo. É importante entender que, enquanto a ordem de restrição de Edward é muito rara, ela é real. As circunstâncias que levaram à situação NÃO SÃO. A maneira que eu tenho isso estabelecido é ALTAMENTE INCONSTITUCIONAL e ILEGAL. Edward teria que ir a julgamento e as provas físicas teriam que ser MUITO mais claras para qualquer juiz incutir isto nele. ISTO É FICÇÃO e eu tenho tomado algumas liberdades._

_Isso, entretanto, é apenas uma das muitas histórias REAIS que inspiraram a situação de Bella: Como visto no 'The Today Show':_

_"A imagem foi borrada e a voz distorcida, mas as palavras ditas por uma jovem de Ohio são assombrosas. Ela tinha enviado fotos nuas de si mesma para um namorado. Quando eles se separaram, ele as enviou para outras garotas da escola. As garotas a estavam assediando, chamando-a de vagabunda e prostituta Ela estava infeliz e deprimida, com medo até de ir à escola. E agora, Jesse Logan estava indo em uma estação de televisão de Cincinnati para contar sua história. Seu objetivo era simples 'Eu só quero ter certeza que ninguém mais tenha que passar por isso de novo'. A entrevista foi em maio de 2008. Dois meses mais tarde, Jessica Logan se enforcou em seu quarto. Ela tinha 18 anos."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_Agora nós sabemos o que aconteceu com Bella e tivemos as "declarações" dos sentimentos deles, mas realmente será difícil um relacionamento sem toques, não acham?_

_Eu tenho que pedir desculpas pela demora em postar, eu realmente estou com um bloqueio pra traduzir essa fic, mas, felizmente, só tem mais um que é meu e então os próximos 10 são das minhas parceiras, Nai e Mili, e 7 deles já estão traduzidos._

_Deixem reviews e até semana que vem, sem falta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	18. Libertado

**~ High Anxiety ~**

**Capítulo 15 ~ Libertado**

* * *

><p><em>Tradução: Ju Martinhão<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Every sound monotone<br>Every color monochrome  
>Life begin to fade into the black<br>Such a simple animal  
>Sterilized with alcohol<br>I could hardly feel me anymore  
>Desperate, meaningless<br>All filled up with emptiness  
>Felt like everything was said and done<br>Nothing more to give  
>I can finally come alive<br>Your life into me  
>I can finally breathe<strong>_

Todo som monótono  
>Toda cor monocromática<br>A vida começa a desaparecer no escuro  
>Um animal tão simples<br>Esterilizado com álcool  
>Eu mal conseguia me sentir mais<br>Deseperado, sem sentido  
>Tudo cheio com o vazio<br>Senti que tudo estava dito e feito  
>Nada mais para dar<br>Eu finalmente posso viver  
>Sua vida na minha<br>Eu posso finalmente respirar

**Come Alive – Foo Fighters**

_www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com/watch?v=mJPD5GxIuxg_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Edward ~<strong>

Minha cabeça era uma massa de emoções diversas enquanto o redemoinho rodeava todos os meus pensamentos e muito francamente pra caralho, minha maldita libido superzelosa.

Minha virilha estava fodidamente pegando fogo.

Perguntei-me por que diabos ela me mostraria algo assim, especialmente um dia depois que eu disse a ela que eu não podia sequer fodidamente tocá-la. Ela não entendia o que o efeito de permitir-me o acesso a fotos nuas dela sendo a carne em um sanduíche de caras teria em mim? Fale sobre a fodida tortura. No entanto, ela imediatamente explicou que a garota na foto não era ela, algo sobre seus próprios peitos serem menores. Mesmo que eu só tivesse visto seus seios nus de longe, eu não teria notado imediatamente a diferença se ela não tivesse apontado, porque... eu estava perdido em um transe.

E, sim, eu fiquei praticamente de coração partido quando ela desligou a tela e parte de mim queria pedir a ela para transmitir as imagens para o meu prazer visual em casa. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu fiquei completamente revoltado com a ideia de ela já ter estado com um cara, quanto mais dois ao mesmo tempo. Garotas assim eram prostitutas e, Bella, minha Linda Garota, não era uma fodida puta. Tenho certeza que, mesmo se fosse realmente ela, eu teria racionalizado isso na minha cabeça, inventando desculpas e raciocínio plausível até que ela fosse pura novamente.

As fotos eram incrivelmente realistas, o que, por uma fração de segundo, eu pensei que talvez ela estivesse mentindo sobre elas sendo manipuladas. Mas não, eu sabia que Bella não faria isso, ela não mentiria para mim. Eu enfrentei a fúria enquanto ela explicava o que tinha acontecido com ela - a traição e a humilhação sobre a porra de um cara, _pela sua melhor amiga_.

Eu não entendia nada as garotas. Todos éramos levados a acreditar que as mulheres eram criaturas altamente emocionais e sensíveis, que tinham pouco na forma de lógica ou razão, que elas eram pequenas e humildes e, definitivamente, o sexo mais fraco, com necessidade de proteção e orientação. Esse estereótipo era fodidamente impreciso. Evidentemente, a espécie feminina era cruel e vingativa, impiedosa, predatória e, definitivamente, nada fraca, por qualquer meio. Aquelas cadelas se desprezavam até a morte. O que diabos aconteceu com a ligação entre fêmeas, liberdade da mulher e poder feminino e toda essa merda?

Enquanto Bella me contava os detalhes da sua vida de merda na Califórnia e o que a levou a eventualmente encontrar refúgio em Forks, eu fiquei tão malditamente triste com tudo isso. Bella foi torturada incansavelmente por algo que ela nem sequer fez, e a pobre garota mal tinha beijado, quanto mais alguma vez tido a oportunidade de ver ao vivo um verdadeiro pau ou "peen", como ela apelidou. Eu mal conseguia fazer a palavra sair da minha boca, porque eu não tinha ideia.

Quero dizer, eu pensei certamente que ela foi embora por causa de questões de namorado. Nunca nem passou pela minha cabeça que ela seria uma virgem... uma garota tão bonita e modestamente sexy não poderia não ter experiência sexual.

Eu também achei muito interessante que ela tivesse ataques de pânico pela mesma razão que eu - estresse e ansiedade, inicialmente provocado por olhares e cochichos de invenções incompreensíveis e mentiras prejudiciais pelas pessoas em quem tínhamos confiado.

Mas o que eu não podia acreditar era como Bella estava composta no final. Ela não mostrava nenhum sinal de trauma dos eventos e eu estava realmente e estranhamente orgulhoso dela por não permitir que as ações vergonhosas de outros afetassem a sua vida. Tenho certeza de que era diferente para ela lá, especialmente tendo que viver do outro lado da porra da rua da garota que arruinou sua vida. Mas, além da cena na segunda-feira no estacionamento e seu mini surto no primeiro dia em que eu a ajudei a encontrar a sala de aula de Inglês, eu nunca a tinha visto perturbada, no mínimo. Ela admitiu que sua medicação a ajudava a parecer externamente confiante e "normal". Essa garota era um soldado... ela era forte e eu fodidamente a admirava por isso, quase até com um pouco de inveja.

Eu era um idiota. O som de pneus de carro deslizando para dentro em sua garagem e eu fodidamente desmoronei quando ouvi Charlie aparecer. Como um menininho pego com a mão na botija, eu me perdi, procurando uma rota de fuga tão rápida quanto fodidamente possível. Charlie não me intimidava, ou algo assim, acho que eu estava apenas muito paranóico sobre estar sozinho com a sua filha em sua própria casa que eu pensei que ele teria a minha bunda. Era uma reação estúpida, mas uma que era necessária depois do que eu tinha que lidar todos os dias.

A viagem até Port Angeles foi boa. O sentimento de abertura e ar fresco, junto com a impressionante velocidade do pequeno carro e o vento roçando no meu rosto era consumidor. Sem mencionar a garota que eu tinha felizmente colocada ao meu lado, sendo a melhor parte da viagem. Eu não estive em um conversível em um tempo – meu pai raramente usava o Porsche e nenhum de nós tinha permissão de chegar a menos de três metros dele, desde que eu o tinha "pegado emprestado" para minha viagem para Nova York. Sim, momentos de diversão.

Apenas mais uma coisa pela qual me sentir fodidamente culpado.

Olhei rapidamente para a lista que Bella tinha criado de perguntas para fazer, percebendo que eram apenas pensamentos e palavras anotadas na folha solta de papel. Ela estava tentando colocar as peças do quebra-cabeça juntas. Sinceramente, fiquei impressionado com o quanto ela era capaz de reter, considerando que ela estava drogada enquanto eu estava dando a ela o vômito verbal da minha fodida história. Mesmo depois de tudo o que eu disse a ela, ela estava ali voluntariamente, sorrindo timidamente, rindo e sendo... Bella.

Quando eu olhei para ela, alguma coisa aconteceu dentro de mim que eu não poderia explicar. Como uma luz, ou um interruptor sendo ligado, uma onda de energia através da rede de todo o meu corpo... ela era como o sol espreitando através das nuvens após uma semana de chuva, ou um copo de água gelada imediatamente após uma longa corrida. Ela era o meu conforto, meu alívio e, porra... minha esperança.

Era estúpido, mas, sim, eu senti uma sensação intrínseca de esperança com ela. Ela me fazia sorrir muito e me sentir tão bem por dentro, e eu sentia vontade de fazer outras coisas além de ficar chapado para passar o tempo. Eu amava estar ao redor dela e imediatamente me sentia deprimido quando nos separávamos. Era horrível, mas era legal de uma forma, porque eu tinha algo pelo que ansiar todas as manhãs... um motivo para levantar... uma razão para existir.

Além das perguntas incessantes, que sinceramente eu não me importava de responder, o dia foi fodidamente fantástico. Eu não poderia ter pedido por um tempo melhor, ou melhor companhia. Nós conversamos muito, conhecendo um ao outro, compartilhando histórias e, claro, respondendo perguntas. Bella, sempre com suas perguntas. Eu aceitei e admirei as pequenas coisas que foram facilmente esquecidas, coisas sobre ela que eu queria aprender e absorver e memorizar para sempre.

Bella pressionou seus lábios e torceu o nariz enquanto examinava o cardápio do restaurante, e ela bebeu um gole de refrigerante após cada mordida da sua comida. Ela apenas olhou em seu espelhinho compacto uma vez, e eu acho que foi para verificar se tinha alguma comida presa entre os seus dentes, mas não para aplicar gloss, ou algo assim. Ela dançava inconscientemente sempre que ouvia uma música que gostava, nem mesmo percebendo que ela estava dançando seus ombros minuciosamente, ou batendo o pé. E era engraçado porque eu percebi como ela fodidamente tocava _tudo_.

Na vitrine de joias, ela tocou todos os pequenos pedaços dentro do alcance, como se fazer contato com eles faria um determinado item chamá-la. Na livraria, ela passou as mãos ao longo das lombadas dos livros, ela pegou pequenas revistas e esquisitices que estavam em exposição. Ela brincou com as franjas em todos os marcadores de livros na prateleira, e um com as duas de mãos dadas, ela passou o dedo na frente da sua superfície lisa, quase com saudade. Então eu o comprei para ela, junto com o livro que a intrigou tanto. Eu amei que ela queria lê-lo só porque eu iria para...

Seus olhos brilharam quando eu comprei o livro e a pulseira, embora ela tenha protestado, eu tinha que fazer isso. Havia tanta coisa que eu não seria capaz de fazer, então as coisas que eu poderia realizar, eu tinha que talvez exagerar, simplesmente para provar que eu poderia ter uma relação profunda, sem tocar. Para quem exatamente eu estava provando isso, permanecia para ser descoberto. Segurei as portas abertas para ela e sempre a deixei entrar antes de mim. Eu queria que Bella soubesse que eu era um cavalheiro, mesmo que eu não agisse como um o tempo todo, eu era uma pessoa boa por dentro. Pelo menos, eu queria ser para ela.

Bella disparou as perguntas esporadicamente ao longo da tarde, dando-me pequenas pausas no meio, e eu tive que admirar sua tenacidade. A única coisa sobre a qual eu não consegui falar foi o baseball. Quando ela trouxe isso à tona, eu fiquei desconfortável porque, desistir disso, deixar aquele pedaço de mim para trás era doloroso, e era simplesmente difícil falar. Eu não acho que ela poderia algum dia entender a paixão que eu sentia em relação ao jogo e a tremenda sensação de perda, quando disseram que eu não era bem-vindo na equipe na qual eu tinha trabalhado tão duro para estar. E aqueles caras, meus companheiros de equipe, meus amigos, viraram as costas para mim sem sequer dizer uma palavra, ou dar-me o benefício da dúvida.

Devastado não era sequer uma emoção razoável para descrever o que eu sentia.

Eu falaria com ela sobre isso, porém, quando eu estivesse pronto, porque Bella era tão fodidamente fácil de conversar. Ela me fazia sentir importante e meio especial, eu acho, e eu não sentia nenhuma dessas coisas em um tempo muito longo.

Quando estávamos esperando na cafeteria, Emmett ligou. Eu saí para fumar um cigarro enquanto ele me enchia sobre o que tinha acontecido - o que _ela_ disse, o que _eu_ disse, se eu a tinha beijado, ou tocado um peito, ou qualquer coisa? Ele era seriamente pior do que uma porra de menina quando se tratava de fofoca, mas eu achei que era legal que ele se importasse mesmo. Eu contei tudo a ele, o quanto ela aceitou o que aconteceu comigo, e que ela também me deixou entrar em uma grande parte da sua própria vida, sem dar detalhes a Emmett sobre as especificidades do que ela me disse. Na outra extremidade do telefone, ele estava praticamente gritando com entusiasmo, e eu tive que rir dele por estar todo animado e essas coisas por mim.

Eu acho que ele ficou genuinamente desapontado que nós não nos beijamos, mas ele me conhecia melhor para pensar que eu cavaria uma violação nas regras depois de apenas alguns dias. Havia uma boa possibilidade de que eu cedesse em algum grau, quero dizer, Bella era fodidamente linda e ela me deixava louco de desejo. Mas o louco controlador em mim com uma aversão extrema a um cômodo de oito por oito com barras estava combatendo um duelo vicioso com o adolescente egoísta e faminto por sexo.

Eu não tinha ideia de que parte de mim cederia e se entregaria primeiro. Seria interessante ver qual parte da psique danificada de Edward Cullen sobreviveria para ser a vencedora.

Em uma nota mais escura, eu tinha perguntado a Emmett se ele tinha visto Jasper e ele disse que Jazz estava entrando e saindo, mal falando com alguém, e não esteve em casa para jantar na noite passada. Eu sabia que precisava falar com ele, eu apenas não sentia a porra da vontade de ter essa merda arruinando minha felicidade. Já estava pesando em minha consciência, muito parecido com uma música irritante remanescente no fundo da minha mente, incomodando-me e irritando-me... uma coceira persistente que eu não poderia ter acesso para aliviar.

Mas quando o nosso pedido estava pronto, Bella eu compartilhamos um momento comovente. Quando ela levantou a mão para a parede de vidro entre nós, eu me senti magneticamente atraído, obrigado a colocar minha mão sobre a dela. Minha mão grande envolveu a sua minúscula e o olhar em seu rosto era de partir o coração e ecoou nas profundezas da minha fodida alma. Eu sabia que ela era a garota... a única garota que mudaria minha vida para melhor, a única garota que deixaria a sua marca em mim para sempre. Isso me aterrorizava e me confortava, sabendo que eu tinha descoberto o que eu estava procurando, mas eu só tinha permissão de ter uma pequena parte dela.

E isso era fodidamente horrível.

Então, eu pedi a ela para se casar comigo. Bem, não tanto como eu dizendo a ela que havia uma lacuna na sentença com o casamento. Eu a provoquei sobre ter um vestido branco e então ela disse que eu tinha lábios bonitos toda ofegante e o som foi direto para o meu pau.

O que eu não disse a ela foi que eu tinha procurado na internet por todas as leis estaduais a respeito do casamento, apenas pela porra de alguns meses atrás. Las Vegas era o único estado que permitia que um jovem de 16 ou 17 anos se casasse; exigindo apenas um dos pais para conceder permissão para a união. Eles nem precisavam estar presentes. Não que meus pais algum dia permitiriam que eu fodidamente me casasse aos 16 anos de idade pela causa única de ser capaz de foder a minha namorada, mas eu achei que se eu pudesse talvez trabalhar em algo como as pessoas faziam com imigrantes ilegais, que eu poderia pagar alguém para ser minha esposa.

Isso foi antes de eu conhecer Bella, no entanto. Agora... agora eu me casaria com ela simplesmente porque eu a amav...

_Não, não..._

_Sim, talvez._

_Oh, porra... Definitivamente._

_Mas eu não posso dizer isso em voz alta, ainda não._

_Eu quero._

_Mas eu não posso._

_Ainda não._

Mais tarde, enquanto ela cochilava no carro, eu toquei seu rosto delicadamente e inclinei-me em seu cabelo para dar uma inalada, colocando um beijo em sua testa. Ela era o céu fodidamente puro e eu amava a sensação do meu corpo quando eu sentia o cheiro do seu doce Bellaness e quando meus lábios roçavam sua pele incrivelmente macia. Eu me sentia feliz para caramba e essas coisas, apesar das circunstâncias infelizes. Eu nunca pensei que me sentiria assim... tão malditamente... vivo.

Bella me convidou para jantar e eu fiquei eufórico, porque eu simplesmente não queria enfrentar Jasper ainda. Eu enfrentaria, é claro, eventualmente, mas eu tive um dia fodidamente ótimo e eu não queria estragar tudo sendo todo emocional e essas coisas sobre a nossa angústia fraternal.

Eu jantei na casa dela, falando besteiras com o pai dela sobre baseball e esportes em geral, o que foi realmente muito legal. Eu achei que devia irritá-lo profundamente ter sua ex-mulher casada com um jogador de futebol de grande sucesso profissional. Isso tem que ser péssimo. Quero dizer, se ela vai embora, então ela deve ter pelo menos a porra da decência de encontrar alguém de quem você possa fazer piadas – _não _se sentir inferior.

Nós sentamos no balanço por um longo tempo, somente a luz suave da varanda iluminando seu rosto, o cobertor entre nós e canecas de chocolate quente aquecendo nossas mãos na noite fria. Eu queria tanto abraçá-la e dizer a ela como eu me sentia sobre ela, o quanto eu me sentia fodidamente vertiginoso quando estava ao seu redor. Era difícil controlar os impulsos inerentes... malditamente difícil.

Expliquei que, mesmo depois que eu fizesse 18 anos, eu poderia legalmente beijá-la e tocá-la, mas provavelmente não seria o bastante, porque eu sabia que quando eu começasse, eu não seria capaz de parar. O desejo de estar dentro dela me consumiria e tomaria conta de mim como um fodido animal selvagem. Então tudo o que eu precisaria era de uma acusação de estupro contra mim no segundo em que estivesse livre da ordem de restrição. Nós apenas teríamos que levar isso dia a dia e eventualmente atravessar essa ponte.

Ela trouxe à tona as minhas conquistas passadas, querendo saber números específicos, e eu acho que ela teria consumido avidamente detalhes dos encontros se eu tivesse oferecido a ela. Eu estava realmente envergonhado de dizer a Bella os detalhes sórdidos daquela semana no cruzeiro.

Tanya era apenas uma velha amiga, como a irmã mais velha gostosa de um amigo, ou a vizinha sacana que você observava do outro lado da cerca desejando que ela simplesmente deixasse você ter uma sensação. Ela não significava nada para mim, embora ela fosse fodidamente gostosa e muito sexy, eu não tinha sentimentos pela garota, nenhum.

Quando eu disse a Bella a verdade, eu me lembrei dos detalhes, interiormente estremecendo. Nós estávamos naquele cruzeiro, acabando de deixar Maui. Nós três rapazes e Tanya e sua irmã gêmea, Irina, passamos o dia na praia, nadando e mergulhando e essas coisas, e foi fodidamente muito legal. Exceto pela maldita areia, que eu odiava com veemência desdenhosa.

Tanya estava toda sobre a minha merda naquele dia, jogando complementos e insinuações sexuais explícitas a torto e a direito. Secretamente, eu estava esperando conseguir transar, já que eu sabia que ela era experiente e eu não queria que minha primeira vez com uma garota sobre quem eu realmente me importasse fosse um fodido desastre. Nossos pais desapareceram durante a noite, nos deixando em nossa suíte, e Emmett estava fora transando com alguma garota no clube adolescente no Lido Deck. De alguma forma, depois de jogar algumas rodadas de strip pôquer, eu acabei transando com Tanya, enquanto Jasper recebia um fodido boquete de Irina no banheiro.

Foi a minha primeira vez e eu tinha 14 anos, me cagando de medo, mas com muita vergonha de admitir isso para ela. Ela tinha 16 anos e não era virgem há algum tempo. Eu realmente não sei exatamente como as coisas se desenrolaram, eu só me lembro dela me dizendo que me queria muito e então eu ansiosamente a deixei mostrar-me o caminho. Ela foi uma ótima professora, paciente e muito informativa, dizendo-me o que ela gostava e não gostava, e o que fazer com as minhas mãos e outras coisas. Nós fodemos mais duas vezes naquela viagem e, eu não mentirei, foi fodidamente fantástico, mesmo que eu tenha durado dez segundos.

Mas essa foi a última vez que eu a vi, porque naquele verão seguinte, a merda aconteceu com Charlotte e, bem, o resto não é segredo para ninguém. Tanya me ligou uma vez em uma lua cheia quando ela estava bêbada e ela e eu trocamos e-mails de vez em quando, mas isso é tudo o que havia. Ela foi para a WSU*****, amando a sua irmandade e dormindo com todos os caras de fraternidade, da última vez que falei com ela.

_*__WSU__: ele não especifica qual é a universidade, pois com essa sigla de WSU, pode ser nove universidades diferentes nos EUA._

Bella não pareceu muito incomodada com isso. Na verdade, eu acho que ela ficou aliviada que eu não tivesse uma longa lista e, especialmente, que eu nunca estive apaixonado, nem nunca tive uma namorada de verdade antes. Ela era a minha primeira, e depois que ela concordou que nós de fato "faríamos isso", eu seria seu namorado.

Quando saí da casa de Bella, eu me senti insondavelmente miserável dizendo adeus para ela, a dor e saudade se contorcendo dentro do meu estômago, mesmo que eu soubesse que a veria novamente em apenas algumas horas. Ela era o meu vício, como uma droga para a qual eu não poderia dizer não, não poderia obter o suficiente. Eu precisava do seu cheiro e seu sorriso e do som da sua risada para respirar. Eu era fodidamente patético, e eu estava... apaixonado?

É o que era isso? Porque eu nunca tinha sentido nada antes nem remotamente perto do que eu estava sentindo com Bella, a reviravolta e as borboletas no meu estômago, os sentimentos difusos e formigamento por todo o meu corpo quando eu imaginava seu rosto em minha mente. Tudo isso, o que eu pensava e o que eu sentia e o que eu queria fazer com ela e para ela, mas não podia... era forte o suficiente para bater-me na minha bunda. Eu era estúpido para questionar o que eu estava sentindo, mesmo que fosse tão cedo. Quero dizer, minha mãe sabia antes mesmo de eu saber quando ela me encontrou na porta da frente naquela noite toda tonta e exaltada e fazendo um bilhão de perguntas como uma adolescente fofoqueira.

Mas essa garota me deixava fraco com o querer e, enquanto o pensamento era uma blasfêmia absoluta, eu acho que a minha fodida situação pode ter sido uma bênção disfarçada, porque, caso contrário, eu teria a minha língua, ou pau, ou meus dedos, em qualquer parte determinada dela 24 horas por dia, sete dias por semana.

E isso era a porra de um fato.

**~ % ~**

Quinta-feira de manhã foi irritante, para dizer o mínimo. Eu me encontrei com Bella, tentando dissuadi-la de ir ao escritório da diretora para ajudar a consertar a bagunça que foi feita. Eu sabia que ela sentia como se precisasse reparar o erro, mas achei que seria melhor se eu lidasse com isso sozinho.

Cautelosamente, com a minha pulsação difícil, entrei no escritório da diretora, pedindo à secretária-geral para ver a Sra. Meyer. Quando eu disse a ela o meu nome, seus olhos arregalaram ligeiramente e ela balançou a cabeça, usando o telefone para alertar a Sra. Meyer da minha presença. Fui levado para o escritório imediatamente, um brilho fino de suor se formando em minha testa.

"Ah, Sr. Cullen, exatamente o homem que eu queria ver. Sente-se." Ela fez sinal para eu sentar em uma das duas cadeiras de couro que estavam situadas diante da sua mesa. Como sempre acontece com esse tipo de arranjo de mobiliário, sentei-me na cadeira da esquerda, e eu não sei por que eu escolhi a esquerda, eu simplesmente sabia que sempre tinha que estar à esquerda. Fiz contato visual com ela brevemente antes de deslizar para o assento com as minhas mãos cruzadas no meu colo.

"Como você está esses dias? Tudo indo bem?" Seu tom de voz era genuíno e eu a apreciei não sendo imediatamente acusatória, ou condescendente.

"Tão bem quanto se possa esperar." Respondi baixinho. Ela assentiu com a cabeça bruscamente em reconhecimento.

"Eu, hum... eu estou aqui porque queria deixá-la saber que um rumor foi iniciado acidentalmente e eu achei que deveria esclarecer isso com você antes de estar fora de proporção." Ofereci-lhe um sorriso fraco, sentindo-me como uma fodida criança.

"Edward, eu aprecio a sua franqueza e o esforço que você teve para me ver antes que eu tivesse que chamá-lo. Eu ouvi sobre o boato e, acredite em mim, eu entendo que as coisas podem sair do controle. _Ele_ disse, _ela_ disse, _eles_ disseram... é muito complicado às vezes. Isto é, contudo, _apenas_ um boato?" Os olhos da Sra. Meyer estreitaram ligeiramente, assimilando a minha postura rígida.

"Sim, senhora. Minha amiga, Bella, apenas disse isso para calar algumas pessoas que estavam falando sobre mim depreciativamente, mas ela não tinha ideia sobre a minha situação. Foi um erro." Eu dei de ombros, esperando que eu não colocasse Bella em problemas por isso. Eu debati dizer-lhe que ela e eu éramos um casal, mas eu realmente não queria ter que explicar a mecânica e a dinâmica da relação para ela quando eu mesmo mal entendia.

"Bem, ótimo. Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Mas, sinceramente, Edward, você realmente não tem nada com o que se preocupar. Suas notas são exemplares, sua frequência, a falta de atrasos e seu registro acadêmico geralmente são para ficar extremamente orgulhoso." Ela se levantou, caminhando até seu armário de arquivo e tirando uma pasta azul. Enquanto ela a folheava, ela sentou-se no canto da sua mesa e deu um olhar penetrante na minha direção. De repente, eu me senti acuado.

"Eu tomei a liberdade de passar pelos seus arquivos de transferência da sua escola anterior em Chicago. Parece que você era o mesmo tipo de estudante lá. Presidente de Classe dos Calouros, equipe de Debate, Sociedade de Honra Nacional, Clube do Líder, Livro do Ano, voluntário na doação de sangue, jornal da escola e revista literária... você até ajudou com a criação da adaptação para o musical da escola." Seu rosto estava coberto com um sorriso estranho, como se tivesse descoberto a fonte da juventude dos Diretores.

Eu meio que olhei em torno da sala sem rumo. Qual era o seu fodido ponto? "Uh... eu estava amarrado por um ponto para o mais alto GPA***** da classe dos Calouros com esta garota. Minha professora de Inglês disse que me daria crédito extra se eu ajudasse com a adaptação." Eu balancei minha cabeça como um idiota. "Eu costumava ser meio... competitivo".

_*__GPA__ (Grade Point Average): média geral das notas._

"Eu também vejo que você era _algum_ jogador de bola. Forks High School poderia usar um pouco de sangue novo na equipe, o Senhor sabe que eles estão tentando. Eu gostaria muito de vê-lo participar de algumas atividades escolares e, talvez, considerar se juntar a uma equipe ou duas. Você tem muito potencial para ser desperdiçado não fazendo nada com o seu tempo, Edward".

Eu dei de ombros, sabendo que isso não aconteceria. "Obrigado, Sra. Meyer. Eu considerarei isso." Nós discutimos faculdades por alguns minutos e depois que eu menti e informei que eu estava procurando pelas faculdades de medicina, ela forçou um sorriso. A verdade é que eu queria ir para a faculdade de medicina, mas tinha sido desviado por tudo o que aconteceu, e eu não estava ativamente procurando.

Eu também sabia que, se eu queria entrar em algum lugar decente, eu não tinha escolha além de participar de atividades extracurriculares. Claro como a merda, Harvard e John Hopkins nem sequer me considerarão sem uma enorme quantidade de coisas extra-muros coloridas no meu registro. Eu simplesmente não tinha a porra da vontade de fazer nada, exceto fumar maconha e sair com Bella. E eu ainda tinha o último ano para me preocupar com essa porcaria.

"Tenha um ótimo dia, Edward. Ah, e tente se lembrar que é proibido fumar nas dependências da escola." Sra. Meyer deu-me um olhar severo antes de eu agradecê-la e sair. Eu realmente me senti mal depois disso, sabendo que eu tinha estragado tudo tão fora de proporção e gritado com Bella. Nossos ataques de pânico concorrentes de segunda-feira à tarde foram tão desnecessários, e eu me senti um merda por colocá-la através do dela.

Mais tarde, quando estávamos no almoço, eu senti os olhares e sussurros como nuvens escuras de chuva sobre a cabeça ameaçando chover em baldes. Eu estive sentindo essa merda o dia todo, um aperto na garganta e no peito, e isso lembrou-me de estar na escola quando toda aquela fodida besteira me cercou em Chicago. Bella estava tendo muita ansiedade sobre isso. A situação com Jasper ainda era estranha e fodida, por isso, quando ela pegou sua bandeja de almoço e sentou-se à mesa comigo, Jasper se levantou e tomou seu lugar à mesa das garotas.

Perguntei-lhe se ela estava bem, quando eu sabia que ela não estava, mas eu continuava dizendo a ela que ela estava bem e que ela estava tão fodidamente linda e que eu não podia esperar para levá-la para sair de novo. Quanto mais eu sussurrava, mais fácil ela ficava distraída. Acho que o som da minha voz, ou o tom calmante, a ajudou, ou talvez fosse apenas a porra do meu hálito de batata frita em seu rosto que estava lentamente a atraindo em sua submissão, eu não sei. Mas eu disse a ela o quanto eu queria beijá-la e segurar sua mão e dar-lhe um abraço, e que eu estava contando os dias até que eu pudesse fazer isso. Seu corpo eventualmente relaxou, minhas palavras oferecendo-lhe conforto e segurança.

Eu fiz o bem.

Eu também estava fodidamente duro como uma rocha falando de beijos e tocá-la. Então, na aula de Biologia, quando eu agarrei seu estúpido bloco de hambúrguer da sua bolsa e escrevi como eu estava segurando a mão dela sob a mesa, eu quase fodidamente desmaiei quando ela o deslizou de volta. Eu abri a parte do pão e ele dizia,

_Eu estou de joelhos entre as suas pernas com o seu peen na minha boca._

Deus, se isso apenas fosse verdade. Eu sabia que ela estava me provocando, e ela estava fodidamente orgulhosa sobre isso, sorrindo e pensando que ela era toda engraçada, só que eu estava duro novamente e isso era horrível. E depois, pelo resto do dia, tudo o que eu podia ver era o rosto dela olhando para mim entre as minhas pernas, seus grandes olhos castanhos emoldurados por cílios grossos enquanto sua boca engolia meu pau.

Eu não duraria os dois anos, porque eu estaria na porra da prisão até o Natal.

Na sexta-feira eu fui para Port Angeles sozinho pela primeira vez desde que nos mudamos para Forks. Jasper sempre me acompanhava para as sessões de terapia, apenas no caso de eu não poder lidar com a viagem de volta. Uma vez, quando estávamos em Chicago, eu tive uma sessão que praticamente me destruiu. Eu tive um ataque tão forte depois que fiquei na cama como um fodido zumbi pela ação do Valium por dois dias. Desde então, meus pais se recusavam a me deixar ir sozinho. Eu realmente gostava da companhia, e senti falta disso naquele dia.

Eu também estava nervoso porque eu sabia que discutiria a minha relação com Bella, e eu estava muito curioso para saber o que a Dra. Kate teria a dizer sobre isso. Eu não tinha certeza se ela ficaria toda estranha pensando que eu estava quebrando as regras, ou algo assim.

Mas, quando expliquei o que estava acontecendo e o que tinha acontecido ao longo dos últimos três dias, nós nunca chegamos a falar sobre Bella de verdade porque ela me bombardeou com perguntas sobre a natureza exata do relacionamento de Jasper e eu. Era muito fodidamente emocional e difícil falar sobre isso, simplesmente saber que esse garoto que eu amava, odiava minhas fodidas tripas por arruinar sua vida. Ela trouxe à tona o fato de que talvez Jasper estivesse emocionalmente perturbado pelas ramificações do trauma que eu passei, e ela achava que, pessoalmente, a nossa família deveria estar toda em uma terapia em grupo.

Eu saí me sentindo como merda, e só queria realmente evitar tudo e dormir. Na verdade, eu queria estar com Bella, mas eu não sabia se era forte o suficiente para estar com ela no meu estado. Eu me sentia vulnerável e pensei que poderia, subconscientemente, tentar conseguir alguma afeição dela. Eu fodidamente sentia muita falta dela e no meio da noite eu lamentei não pedir a ela para vir. Ainda assim, eu esperava que ela estivesse tendo um bom tempo na praia com suas amigas.

O sábado foi muito legal. Nós assistimos um filme, brincamos de alguns jogos de video-game no porão e fumamos um pouco na casa da árvore. Nós meio que vadiamos por aí, pedimos uma pizza e apenas conversamos. Era legal que nós não precisássemos fazer alguma coisa cada vez que saíamos. Quero dizer, claro que eu queria levá-la a lugares e outras coisas, eu só estava feliz que ela não era uma daquelas garotas de manutenção elevada que precisava de entretenimento constante.

Foi bom, só eu e ela, sem mais segredos, apenas nós.

Mas então, domingo à tarde, Bella ligou para me informar que Billy tinha dado a sua festa para a outra garota porque Charlie mencionou sua mão ferida. Eu imediatamente cancelei meus planos de malhar, ler meu romance e me masturbar, para ficar com ela. Nós nem sequer fumamos, nós só ficamos em sua sala de estar, assistindo desenhos animados e infomercials ridículos.

Eu a ajudei a fazer o almoço, no qual eu estava ficando muito bom. Ela gostava quando eu estabelecia todo o material sobre o balcão e ela achava que era inteiramente fodidamente engraçado demais quando eu alinhava tudo de acordo com a altura, certificando que todas as etiquetas estivessem viradas para fora. Ela murmurou algo sobre "Dormindo com o Inimigo" e eu ri alto, sabendo exatamente a que filme ela estava se referindo.

Eu estava morrendo de fome e os sanduíches de queijo grelhado pareciam e cheiravam fodidamente de dar água na boca. Eu não podia esperar para mergulhá-lo na sopa que ela tinha fervendo na panela no fogão.

Antes mesmo de nós provarmos algo disso, ela derramou sopa em sua camisa, gritando pela queimadura. Eu entrei em pânico, jogando uma bandeja inteira de cubos de gelo pelo seu suéter esticado. Ela gritou quando o frio bateu e eu tentei não rir com a comédia de tudo, gelo voando por todo o lugar, seu suéter pendurado fora do seu peito manchado, eu me sentindo estranho e estúpido... e tão fodidamente excitado.

Eu posso ter um momento para mencionar aqui que o suéter era fino, preto e com gola em V. _Realmente_ gola em V, quase até o meio do seu decote. Seus peitos estavam todos juntos e estavam espreitando do topo do V, chamando-me para tocá-los durante toda a tarde de merda.

Em sua pressa de obter alívio da queimadura, ela puxou a parte superior do suéter para baixo, revelando um sutiã preto que era filho da puta de ver. Eu podia ver tudo, e muito mais. Confie em mim, de perto não era nada como eu imaginava. Seus seios eram malditamente fantásticos e seus mamilos estavam tão fodidamente... eretos.

Para piorar as coisas, ela estava esfregando cubos de gelo em todo o seu peito manchado de vermelho, fazendo pequenos choramingos e gemidos no processo. As gotas de água estavam lentamente escorrendo em seu decote, acumulando em seu sutiã.

Ela não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo comigo, obviamente, porque minha mente ficou em branco e eu meio que fiquei lá parado boquiaberto para ela, sentindo um friozinho na barriga enquanto meu pau inchava. Antes mesmo de eu saber, eu murmurei algo sobre não me sentir bem e corri da porra da casa, ignorando até mesmo a porta da frente da minha casa porque eu não tinha ideia de quem estava lá dentro, e eu não queria ser pego com um gordinho gigaenorme rasgando seu caminho através das minhas calças.

Tirei meu casaco enquanto subia as escadas da varanda, empurrando a chave na fechadura da minha porta e irrompendo para dentro. Em segundos quebrando o recorde, eu estava nu, tendo jogado minhas roupas cuidadosamente sobre o braço do sofá e debatendo se eu queria aliviar a pressão no chuveiro, ou na cama. Decidindo contra o chuveiro, simplesmente por falta de vontade de refazer a porra do cabelo de novo, peguei duas toalhas de mão, uma úmida e uma seca, e liguei a televisão para fazer um barulho antes de trancar a porta e me fazer confortável.

Usando uma mistura de partes iguais de lubrificante e loção, eu passei uma quantidade generosa do líquido no meu pau muito duro, imediatamente jogando minha cabeça para trás com a sensação. Deus, esse cheiro... tão fodidamente Bella.

Perguntei-me se eles vendiam lubrificante com perfume de chocolate...

O cheiro era tão fodidamente bom. Algumas carícias longas e lentas e a visão perfeita de Bella tirando seu suéter preto me fizeram gemer um pouco alto. Segurei o eixo firmemente em meus dedos, apertando quando me aproximei da cabeça inchada, em que a fenda estava preenchida com uma poça escorregadia de pré-gozo.

Na minha cabeça, a Bella da fantasia estava abrindo seu sutiã e prestes a tirá-lo, quando o som de batidas rápidas na porta foi meio que abafado pelo braço que eu tinha colocado sobre os meus olhos. Eu estava muito perdido no visual dos cubos de gelo deslizando pelos seios nus de Bella, em torno dos seus mamilos perfeitos, para perceber que era realmente ela na porta.

Ela ficou lá parada resmungando alguma coisa sobre o meu telefone... suas palavras eram meio ilegíveis, e levou alguns segundos para registrar enquanto elas nadavam através das imagens depravadas e pensamentos em meu cérebro. Joguei as cobertas sobre a minha nudez em pura mortificação, pedindo a ela para sair, esperando e rezando para que ela achasse que eu estava doente e fosse embora. Eu não tinha ideia nesse ponto do quanto ela tinha presenciado, e eu queria fodidamente morrer ali, coberto de lubrificante e loção, com a minha mão em volta da minha rigidez.

Mas não... não a Bella Curiosa.

Ela atravessou o quarto, recusando-se a sair como eu tinha pedido, ou exigido, de preferência, e eu sabia, eu _sabia_ que ela fodiadmente não esqueceria isso. "Bella, eu estou falando sério, você tem que ir... AGORA!" Minha voz falhou, já que eu estava seriamente prestes a fodidamente chorar.

Ela ficou ao lado da minha cama, com suas mãos posicionadas em seus quadris, seu pé batendo agitadamente. Ela estava fodidamente irritada...

_Porra, ela está farta de mim, enojada e completamente repelida._

Em um tom que sugeria um nível extremo de irritação, ela perguntou, "Edward... você seriamente acabou de sair da minha casa para se masturbar?"

"Oh meu fodido Deus..." Eu gemi alto, jogando meu braço de volta sobre os meus olhos em simples mortificação crua.

_Como diabos eu saio disso?_

"E?" Ela disse suavemente, enquanto eu espreitei debaixo do meu antebraço. Eu estava corando forte, imagino que minha pele estivesse da cor de uma fodida melancia. Bella deu alguns passos para mais perto da cama. Seus olhos estavam fixos nas cobertas, diretamente onde estava o meu pau. O oco da sua garganta sacudiu quando ela engoliu, e seus olhos pareciam chamas com fascinação, ou algo assim.

"Posso ver?"

_Hein? Se você pode vê-lo?_

_Ver o quê? Minha mão em volta do meu PAU?_

"O quê? NÃO!" Eu gritei, meu punho apertando quando eu me sentei momentaneamente em um ataque de incredulidade. "Não, você não pode vê-lo! Bella, por favor, apenas vá embora, eu estou te implorando... por favor." Eu estava choramingando pateticamente, quase em lágrimas. Em parte porque eu estava humilhado além da razão, e em parte porque eu precisava tanto gozar que nem mesmo a sua intrusão tinha diminuído a dor latejante, ou a enorme ereção que eu estava ostentando em torno dos meus dedos. Acho que meu pau estava excitado pela mortificação.

"Por favor?" Ela perguntou docemente, sentando na beirada da cama, a poucos centímetros dos meus joelhos.

"Bella, eu não... você... por que você quereria fodidamente vê-lo?"

"Você sabe que eu nunca vi um antes. Vamos lá, você não tem que se envergonhar. Todo mundo faz isso." Seus dedos roçaram o topo do edredom lentamente. A pressão não foi suficiente para realmente fazer contato com o meu corpo, mas meu pau fodidamente não se importou. Ele se contraiu e eu o agarrei mais forte para impedi-lo de ser perceptível.

"Todo mundo?" Abri um olho, examinando-a. O que diabos isso significava? Isso significava o que eu achava que isso significava? Por favor, se há um Deus...

"Eu faço isso o tempo todo." Ela sussurrou, com um pequeno sorriso tímido em seus lábios. Meus olhos arregalaram automaticamente quando seu olhar encontrou o meu. "O quê, você acha que os adolescentes do sexo masculino detêm o monopólio sobre a masturbação?" Seu rosto franziu quando sua sobrancelha arqueou.

_Ela fodidamente se tocava?_

Minha mão deslizou pelo meu pau involuntariamente com as suas palavras. Ela viu a coberta se mexer levemente com o movimento e sorriu. "Você se toca?"

Ela mordeu seu lábio timidamente e acenou com a cabeça. "Por favor, deixe-me ver, E. Você sabe que se as coisas fossem diferentes, eu provavelmente já o teria visto até agora... e talvez até mesmo o _tocado_".

_Porra._

Minha mão apertou ao redor do meu pau de novo, instintivamente acariciando algumas vezes, enquanto eu inalava uma respiração profunda, chocada. Eu não sabia se eu deveria deixar ir e deixá-la vê-lo sem os meus dedos em torno dele, mas, parte de mim... a parte doente, hormonal e demente, estava esperando que ela gostaria de me ver gozar.

Fechei meus olhos com força e sussurrei, "Tudo bem. Vá em frente... olhe." Ela sorriu toda olhos arregalados e absolutamente vertiginosa, movendo lentamente para trás as cobertas, seu rosto iluminado com a antecipação de descobrir um novo tesouro encontrado. Fechei meus olhos novamente, recostando-me nos travesseiros, não querendo ver a reação dela, ou sua cara de nojo, uma vez que ela realmente visse com seus próprios olhos. Quando o edredom se afastou, o ar frio atingiu minha virilha e o cheiro do perfume dela flutuou no ar.

Ela ofegou.

Eu me encolhi.

"Uau... ele é tão grande! Isso é normal, quero dizer, todos eles são tão grande?" Sua voz estava cheia de espanto e incredulidade.

_Ela acha que o meu pau é fodidamente enorme._

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça, sem ter ideia de como responder a isso porque, sim, era grande, mas não como anormalmente grande. Eu não era uma aberração, ou algo assim. Eu estava me sentindo tão fodidamente exposto e vulnerável... e estranhamente excitado. Mais uma vez, meus dedos apertaram em torno do eixo e acariciaram para cima.

_Acaricia, acaricia._

"Deus, seu corpo é... incrível, uau. No que você pensa quando faz isso?" Ela sussurrou. Abri um olho para olhar para ela. Ela estava boquiaberta para o meu pau, toda olhos arregalados e perplexa.

_Você._

_Nua._

_Acaricia, acaricia._

"Eu não sei..." O que diabos eu deveria dizer sobre isso?

_Eu me masturbo com várias imagens de você nua e em posições comprometedoras, Bella._

Ela suspirou. "Você alguma vez... pensa em mim?"

"Uh... sim?" Isso saiu mais como uma pergunta porque, quero dizer, ela não entendia que foi a exposição dos seus seios que me trouxe até aqui, neste exato momento?

"Você pensa? Você pensa em mim... nua?" _Porra, sim. _Eu o acariciei mais algumas vezes, consciente que ela não tinha dito nada sobre eu parar, nem que ela parecia enojada, no mínimo.

"Você já me imaginou fazendo coisas para você?" Ela era tão fodidamente inocente e doce ao mesmo tempo, fazendo essas perguntas quase infantis, e era um filho da puta de excitante, era ridículo. Eu senti vergonha... mas não o suficiente para parar.

"Sim." Eu respondi simplesmente, esfregando meu polegar em torno da cabeça lisa em um círculo. Ela se inclinou para frente, esticando seu pescoço para dar uma boa olhada no que eu estava fazendo. Sinceramente, eu estava esperando que talvez ela estivesse tentando observar para fins educacionais, para o futuro. Ainda era constrangedor, mas, na verdade, ela estava certa. Se as coisas fossem diferentes, nós provavelmente já teríamos explorado o corpo um do outro um pouco agora. Eu certamente sei que eu teria feito um movimento para atacar seus peitos, no mínimo.

"Como... o que você me imagina fazendo?" Sua voz era abafada, ofegante, seda na pele.

_Bem, por onde eu começo... Eu vejo você molhada e pingando contra os azulejos no chuveiro, encostado a uma Ferrari, inclinada sobre o meu sofá com a sua perfeita bunda nua no ar, na cama com as pernas bem abertas e fodidamente molhada para mim, tirando um biquíni minúsculo, em nada além daquelas botas vermelhas fôda-me de joelhos me chupando... você quer mais, baby?_

"Eu não sei, B. Eu penso... em fazer sexo com você... você de joelhos comigo na sua boca e... porra... no que _você_ pensa quando faz essa merda?" Eu estava ficando meio irritado, não pelas suas perguntas, mas porque eu realmente só queria fodidamente terminar. E também, eu estava fodidamente morrendo de fome e sabia que aqueles sanduíches de queijo grelhado ainda estavam em sua casa intocados. Quanto mais rápido isso fosse feito, mais rápido eu fodidamente conseguiria comer.

"Bem, às vezes eu imagino como você tiraria todas as minhas roupas muito devagar, e simplesmente me tocaria toda... com a sua boca." Sua voz era doce e melódica e foi direto para as minhas bolas. Meu pau se contraiu de novo, enviando-me um empurrãozinho para continuar jogando.

_Diga-me mais, Linda._

_Acaricia, acaricia._

"Sim? O que eu faço com você?" Eu disse, esperando que ela ficasse mais específica.

"Bem, você me beija muito e você sussurra coisas no meu ouvido, e então você..." Ela meio que riu timidamente, "Então você lambe meus seios e eu observo você fazer isso porque a sua língua é incrível".

Deslizei minha mão até o eixo e para baixo novamente, ganhando velocidade. O cheiro do perfume era inebriante enquanto eu tinha meus olhos fechados imaginando-a agindo na cena que ela estava narrando, sua voz me dando calafrios e a vontade de fodidamente avançar. "O que mais, Linda? Diga-me mais".

"Bem, então você chupa meus mamilos e os morde um pouco também e eu gemo muito e você me diz que gosta quando eu faço sons felizes".

_Oh meu Deus._

Eu abri meus olhos para vê-la arrastando suas unhas curtas sobre as suas coxas, que estavam fortemente pressionadas juntas. Seu rosto estava ligeiramente vermelho, indicando que ela estava excitada pela conversa suja.

Eu imediatamente fiquei animado, percebendo que isso abria uma lata inteira de vermes, porque, um, mesmo que ela fosse virgem, ela obviamente tinha assistido um pouco de pornografia, ou algo assim, para saber o que diabos fazer e, dois, ela definitivamente sabia do que ela gostava e não tinha medo de verbalizar isso e, três, ela era fodidamente ótima em me dizer e, quatro, nós poderíamos fodidamente ter sexo através do telefone e essas coisas.

_Porra... o pensamento de ser capaz de gozar ao mesmo tempo que ela era incompreensível e algo que eu nunca tinha sequer considerado. Isso pode ficar muito interessante..._

Os olhos de Bella estavam meio nublados, suas bochechas e orelhas rosadas, e seu peito ainda estava vermelho e manchado da queimadura. Eu acariciei mais rápido, olhando para ela enquanto ela me observava. Seus olhos olhavam para o meu rosto e ela lambeu seus lábios. Suas mãos levantaram das suas coxas enquanto ela apertava seus dedos abertos e fechados, ela choramingou, "Ohhhhh... eu quero tanto tocá-lo".

_Fôda-me..._

"Toque seus seios, baby." Eu sussurei muito baixo, eu não tinha certeza se ela sequer me ouviu, mas no segundo em que ela começou a desatar o cinto em seu envoltório em torno do suéter, eu fodidamente derreti na cama. Eu tinha inconscientemente a chamado de Linda e Baby nos últimos 17 segundos e ela não estremeceu em qualquer um dos apelidos. Meu coração começou a correr mais forte, e eu me senti úmido e suado e completamente eufórico.

Ela lambeu seus lábios enquanto sua pequena mão timidamente esticava para a sua camiseta, puxando os dois lados do pequeno tecido preto separados para revelar um sutiã preto liso. O suéter deslizou dos seus ombros de seda e para a cama em uma pilha. Ela nunca quebrou seu olhar dos meus olhos, como se eu a tivesse hipnotizado, em transe. A pele de Bella era de um pêssego cremoso e não mais bronzeada como era quando ela chegou aqui, e eu gostei muito mais assim.

Seus dedos abriram o pequeno fecho de prata no centro do sutiã e seus peitos fodidamente apareceram com um pequeno salto. Minha respiração engatou enquanto eu continuava a me acariciar e sussurrei, "Deus, você é tão fodidamente linda".

Ela sorriu timidamente, quase com reverência, aceitando as palavras. Meu pulso estava fodidamente me matando, mas eu continuei a mexê-lo mais e mais rápido, movendo minha mão livre para cobrir e apertar minhas bolas na palma da minha mão.

Naquele momento eu não tinha um pingo de orgulho sobrando e simplesmente faria o que fosse necessário para terminar o trabalho. Os dedos de Bella roçaram a pele dos seus belos seios delicadamente em movimentos circulares, seus polegares arrastando sobre os mamilos uma vez. A visão disso me trouxe ao longo da borda e, antes que ela pudesse realmente tocar-se ainda mais, meu tronco ergueu um pouco quando a onda ficou muito fodidamente intensa que eu poderia ter gritado em doce agonia. Deixando escapar um gemido maciço e gutural, em vez disso, eu gozei furiosamente na minha mão em cinco ou seis explosões rápidas.

Eu não conseguia nem olhar para o rosto dela, sabendo da vergonha que eu sentia, não só por fazer isso na frente dela, mas levá-la a participar. Eu peguei a toalha úmida, limpando-me, imaginando que foi ela quem pediu para ver e eu não a forcei a fazer nada que ela não quisesse. Era estúpido me sentir constrangido.

"Pode pegar minhas roupas no sofá, por favor?" Eu perguntei enquanto terminava descaradamente de me limpar. Ela virou-se, recolhendo minhas coisas e me entregando. Ela ainda estava sem sua blusa, com o sutiã de abertura frontal pendurado em seus braços.

Ela se moveu para fechar seu sutiã, mas eu disse corajosamente, "Você o deixaria exatamente assim por alguns minutos para mim?" Foi uma jogada sem cérebro porque, tê-la toda exposta assim era muito fodidamente tentador para não tocar. Ela assentiu, sentando no sofá, enquanto recostava no braço. Ela era tão malditamente sexy que era um crime não ser capaz de desfrutar plenamente toda ela.

"Isso foi..." Bella inspirou e expirou em um grande fôlego, "incrível, E." Ela cruzou as mãos no seu colo.

"Sim?" Eu perguntei, sentindo-me um pouco arrogante e de repente causal e indiferente sobre a coisa toda. "Você gostou de me observar?" Eu perguntei, puxando minha cueca primeiro e então meus jeans.

_Ela é a minha garota, ela viu meu pau, ela me observou me masturbar._

_E ela gostou disso._

"Sim." Ela acenou com a mão sobre a área entre a minha tatuagem e o piercing. "Isso... é tão..." Ela gemeu um pouco, mordendo seu lábio, e depois arrastou as unhas sobre suas coxas novamente, indicando que ela ainda estava excitada. Eu fui o único que tinha gozado, então por que ela não gozaria? Eu era tão fodidamente egoísta.

"Bella, eu entendo se você precisa sair para... ir... cuidar você mesma das coisas." Ela revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça para a minha sugestão. Entreguei-lhe seu suéter, que ela pegou com cuidado, e colocou no seu colo. Então, caindo de joelhos na frente dela, eu coloquei minhas mãos sobre o couro de cada lado das suas pernas. Eu fodidamente amava estar tão perto dela, porém, era o pior tipo de tortura.

"Talvez algum dia, você queira... me ver também?" Os ombros de Bella meio que se juntaram em um encolher de ombros tímido quando seus olhos encontraram os meus. Eu pisquei para ela algumas vezes, tentando absorver completamente o que ela disse.

"Porra. Bella. Você... faria isso... por mim?" Bella balançou a cabeça lentamente, deixando um sorriso irônico rastejar sobre sua boca. Eu ri alto, pensando no quanto era fodidamente perfeito que a minha garota não estava apenas com tesão, mas era pervertida também.

"Mas, talvez na próxima semana ou algo assim, porque agora... não é um bom momento." Eu balancei a cabeça, perguntando-me o que ela poderia ter planejado para o dia que era mais importante do que gozar, antes de eu perceber que provavelmente significava que ela estava menstruada. Eu descaradamente a observei deslizar seu suéter de volta, sorrindo o tempo todo pela sua falta de timidez. Ela era muito mais legal do que eu jamais imaginei ser possível.

"Você tem alguma ideia do quanto seus peitos são fodidamente lindos? Quero dizer, eles são peitos fodidamente perfeitos. Perfeitos".

_Eu deveria tê-los chamados de seios? Ela se referia a eles como seios, então peitos era muito vulgar?_

Seus olhos arregalaram quando ela desviou o olhar para as suas mãos e, em seguida, olhou timidamente para cima através daqueles longos cílios.

"Obrigada." Ela sussurrou sorrindo, embora eu não tivesse certeza se ela estava lisonjeada, ou constrangida.

Sentei-me no sofá em frente a ela por alguns minutos enquanto conversávamos abertamente sobre o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Bella explicou que ela estava realmente curiosa sobre o sexo e que, ver-me fazer aquilo foi fascinante, e bonito, e nada desagradável. Ela também me deixou saber que ela era muito aberta sobre sexo em geral, e não ficava facilmente envergonhada por falar sobre isso com as garotas.

Eu perguntei se ela já tinha visto qualquer pornô, o que ela disse que sim, mas só na TV a cabo. Eu achei que isso era bom, porque as coisas na televisão tarde da noite eram mais suaves e descreviam os casais com muito mais carinho e amor. A merda real era agressiva e gráfica, e se você nunca tinha experimentado qualquer tipo de intimidade física com alguém, definitivamente poderia sair como assustador. Eu não queria que ela fosse exposta a isso, achando que era como o sexo era realmente, embora fosse retratado de forma realista pela maior parte.

Nós olhamos um para o outro ansiosamente por um tempo, nos sentindo tontos e estranhos de uma maneira boa sobre o passo em frente que tínhamos dado. Em seguida, ela disse que estava morrendo de fome e nós dois voltamos para a sua casa, onde ela reaqueceu a sopa e os sanduíches e nós comemos.

Na verdade, ela comeu. Eu engoli a minha comida tão rapidamente que ela mal deu uma mordida em seu sanduíche antes de eu ter terminado e procurar na sua despensa por Oreos.

Ela olhou para mim no meio da sua mastigação com os olhos arregalados. "Você realmente comeu algo hoje?"

"Sim, mas... gozar me deixa com fome." Eu respondi, dando de ombros. Eu de repente me sentia muito mais relaxado ao redor dela, especialmente desde que eu usei a palavra "gozar" sem sequer pensar nisso. Isso abriu as comportas, porque a partir de então, a conversa sobre sexo era livre e fluindo de forma constante entre nós dois.

Ela riu, murmurando, "Tudo que me lembrar disso".

O resto da semana foi simplesmente bom, quero dizer, realmente bom pra caralho. Os olhares e sussurros e essas merdas morreram para nada na escola, mesmo que Bella e eu estivéssemos juntos a cada minuto que podíamos. Ninguém realmente se preocupava sobre essa porra depois de um tempo, eu acho.

Na terça-feira, eu ainda não tinha falado com Jasper, com exceção de eu resmungando, "O que foi?" na cozinha naquela manhã, o que ele ignorou como um fodido bebê teimoso.

_Quesefoda._

Bella tinha marcado uma consulta com o meu pai em seu consultório para ter seus pontos retirados, portanto, nós fomos para Port Angeles juntos depois da escola. Eu realmente precisava comprar maconha do meu cara lá, mas não me atrevi a fazer uma coisa dessas com Bella no carro, então eu sabia que teria que fazer a viagem em outro dia. A minha estava acabando e perguntei-me quanto Jazz havia deixado em seu esconderijo.

Ela perguntou se depois podíamos ir ao shopping para verificar fantasias de Halloween para a festa de Tyler quando tivéssemos acabado com os nossos respectivos compromissos. A festa era daqui três semanas, e era tudo no que as pessoas estavam falando, como se fosse o destaque do ano de todos. Isso era realmente triste. Em uma cidade pequena, onde nada acontece, as coisas mais triviais e menores eram a causa da extrema excitação e antecipação.

Tyler teve uma festa no ano anterior, antes de nos mudarmos para Forks. Aparentemente, a conversa era que ele tinha esse porão enorme e seus pais eram todos para o feriado como se fosse uma religião, ou algo assim. Eles saíam com as decorações e até transformaram seu galpão em uma casa de caça com névoa e essas coisas. Parecia muito fodidamente legal.

Eu sabia que Rose e Em iriam vestidos como um casal, mas eu não sabia se Bella estaria toda nisso. Eu realmente não gostava de me fantasiar, para ser honesto, não desde que eu era uma criança, de qualquer maneira. Parecia que era brega e tolo, mas ela parecia tão animada sobre isso, eu não poderia dizer o contrário. A última coisa que eu queria era ser seu namorado desmancha-prazeres.

Parei para abastecer o carro e comprar cigarros antes de entrarmos em Port Angeles. Na viagem, Bella estava jogando uma tonelada de ideias aleatórias de fantasia, nenhuma das quais eu realmente estava entusiasmado. Eu estava ouvindo, ou tentando, mas de alguma forma eu sempre parecia me distrair com alguma coisa, quer fossem seus lábios, ou seu decote, ou a maneira como suas pernas ficavam em uma saia. Eu gostava especialmente daquelas meias compridas que ela gostava de usar. Elas me faziam lembrar de meias até a coxa, aquelas com as coisas de cinta-liga e as rendas. Se eu tivesse qualquer tipo de sorte do meu lado, eu conseguiria vê-la usando isso na vida real algum dia, não apenas em minhas fantasias.

Balancei minha cabeça para me livrar do imaginário, e apenas disse, "Vamos como um casal, algo juntos." Ela sorriu largamente e se iluminou, batendo palmas animadamente antes de ir através de uma lista verbal de fantasias de casal. Eu imaginei que isso a faria feliz e não me importei realmente.

"Que tal bacon e ovos? Bonnie e Clyde? Bert e Ernie? Coronel Sanders e sua galinha?"

"Você iria a uma festa vestida como uma galinha?" Eu olhei para ela com ceticismo quando ela deu de ombros rindo. "B, eu honestamente não me importo com o que você me faça usar, só não me faça parecer estúpido... ou gay. Tipo, eu não vou vestido com meia-calça, ou algo assim... ou de drag-queen. E eu não usarei nenhuma porra de maquiagem no meu rosto, ou qualquer tipo de chapéu... ou sapatos estúpidos. E eu quero estar confortável".

Ela resmungou algo baixinho. "Que tal um piloto e uma aeromoça, ou um médico e uma enfermeira?"

Eu encolhi meus ombros. "Nah... nada muito sexy. Eu não posso andar por aí com uma ereção furiosa durante a porra da noite toda e não fazer coisa nenhuma sobre isso." A última coisa que eu precisava era tê-la desfilando em um desses trajes sacanas e lidando com metade da Forks High School a fodendo com os olhos, enquanto eu tinha que ficar a alguns centímetros dela forçado a assistir.

"Merda, E, você está terrivelmente irritado hoje." Ela bufou, ficando aborrecida em seu assento. Eu olhei para ela, enquanto ela ficou olhando pela janela, com os braços cruzados sobre o seu peito.

"Desculpe, B, mas eu realmente não gosto de ir à terapia e isso me deixa de mau humor. Ela vai me fazer falar sobre a merda com Jasper e... eu não quero descontar isso em você." Ela continuou a carranca, sem olhar para mim. Bella esteve me atormentando para iniciar uma conversa com ele para fazer as pazes, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia. "Quer tomar um sorvete depois de procurarmos as fantasias? Um novo par de sapatos a faria se sentir melhor?" Sua expressão suavizou, um sorriso rompendo.

"Você me deve pelo seu mau humor".

"Devo a você? O que significa isso, eu devo a você? O que você quer?" Eu perguntei, mesmo que eu estivesse tão envolvido em torno do seu dedo mindinho que eu poderia dar a ela tudo o que ela pedisse, eu realmente daria.

"Hmmm." Ela bateu o dedo indicador contra os seus lábios. "Três beijos devem pagar isso." Eu olhei para ela com as sobrancelhas franzidas, confuso como o inferno. Ela revirou os olhos e vasculhou sua bolsa para o bloco de hambúrguer. "Aqui." Ela escreveu sobre o papel antes de arrancá-lo. "É um IOU*****. Vou resgatá-lo quando chegar a hora".

_* __IOU__ (I owe you): acordo escrito para devolução de uma dívida. _

"Ah, então o quê... você está fazendo uma guia de pagamento?" Eu sorri para ela.

"Sim... mas eu acho que vou salvar todas elas, porque, tipo, dez beijos podem equivaler a um favor sexual. Então, se você conseguir o suficiente de IOU's, eu posso conseguir qualquer coisa que eu queira de você..." Ela levantou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, efetivamente fazendo o meu pau endurecer nas minhas calças.

"Sim, bem, então o mesmo vale para mim. É melhor você estar no seu melhor comportamento, ou você passará um inferno de tempo demais em seus joelhos".

Eu puxei para o estacionamento do prédio de tijolos à vista recém-construído que era o consultório do meu pai. Ele compartilhava seu consultório com um otorrinolaringologista, um pediatra e um obstetra/ginecologista. Era um bom conjunto que eles tinham ali, meio que uma parada de consultas, se você quiser. Tudo o que eles precisavam era de um cirurgião plástico, e eles seriam de ouro.

Eu incitei Bella a entrar no enorme escritório moderno, cumprimentando a recepcionista antes de sussurrar para Bella que eu voltaria para ela em uma hora. Havia algumas lojas pitorescas ao longo da rua, que eu sabia que ela esteve de olho no caminho, então eu disse a ela para ligar se ela terminasse mais cedo, ou se ela precisasse de mim, e eu encerraria a minha sessão mais cedo.

Meu pai saiu para dizer olá, todas as enfermeiras fazendo um grande barulho fodido sobre a novidade de Bella e eu. Eu fiquei envergonhado e isso era realmente estúpido pra caralho. Eu odiava deixá-la com toda a badalação, mas eu realmente tinha que ir.

Quando entrei no escritório da Dra. Kate alguns minutos atrasado, tirei meu casaco, pendurei-o sobre a cadeira e sentei no meu lugar de sempre. As coisas começaram como sempre, com a Dra. Kate alegre e sorrindo enquanto pairava sua caneta sobre esse bloco legal dela, esperando-me derramar minhas escapadas semanais. Ela reviu suas notas da sessão anterior, que eram em sua maioria sobre Jasper e o que aconteceu com ele a respeito de Bella e os nossos problemas.

Eu pensei que talvez ela pudesse ter feito um trabalho melhor de esconder seu desapontamento quando informei a ela da minha falta de comunicação com o meu irmão, mas ela claramente não estava feliz após as ideias e soluções de informação sobre as quais ela pensou que chegamos a um acordo na última sessão. Eu tinha dito olá para ele uma vez, e ele me ignorou.

Em um esforço para redirecionar o tema da conversa, dei a ela o resumo do que estava acontecendo com Bella, tudo, exceto pela nossa tarde com a sopa e lubrificante. Ela não precisava saber de nada disso. A história toda, do começo ao fim, levou os 50 minutos inteiros, e a sessão terminou antes que eu percebesse. Eu tinha feito a maior parte da conversa, apenas recontando as coisas que estavam acontecendo em nosso relacionamento recém-formado. Ela escreveu como uma lunática, rabiscando furiosamente e mal parando para até mesmo fazer contato visual, o que eu, pessoalmente, tinha gostado muito mais.

Ela perguntou se eu achava difícil manter a regra de não tocar, e eu fui honesto, dizendo-lhe que sim, mas nós dois estávamos fazendo um trabalho fodidamente excelente de mostrar ao outro afeto e tudo mais sem o uso de contato físico. Ela ficou levemente preocupada que eu estivesse comprando muitos presentes para Bella, e ela fez questão de me informar que eu poderia conseguir a mesma mensagem fazendo coisas que não custam dinheiro. Eu realmente não entendia o ponto disso, mas, o que seja, ela era aquela com os diplomas universitários e eu era apenas um garoto estúpido e fodido, então, quem era eu para discutir?

No final da sessão, ela abriu sua gaveta, vasculhando nela antes de entregar-me uma folha de papel rosa.

Eu olhei para o título em negrito. _**101 Coisas Românticas Para Fazer Com O Seu Amor.**_

"Isso pode vir a calhar. Você não será capaz de fazer tudo nessa lista, mas eu acho que é um bom recurso e algo que você pode querer consultar se vocês dois ficarem desesperados por ideias. Tenha uma ótima semana, Edward".

Depois de agradecê-la, eu disse adeus, sentindo pela primeira vez em muito tempo como se a terapia estivesse começando a valer a pena. Quero dizer, eu não estava lá porque eu achava que tinha algo de errado comigo, eu estava lá porque fui mandado, mas eu não era arrogante demais para perceber que eu tinha questões de personalidade subjacentes que poderiam ser trabalhadas.

Quando liguei para Bella, ela estava em uma pequena boutique de roupas na rua do consultório médico. Eu a encontrei lá dentro, absorvido como uma esponja pelo sorriso radiante com o qual ela imediatamente recompensou a minha presença.

"Ei, Linda." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido por trás, enquanto ela deslizava vinte e poucos dólares pelo balcão de vidro.

Ela estremeceu, respondendo em uma voz sussurrada, "Ei, Gostoso." Bella inconscientemente pressionou seus quadris na vitrine de vidro na sua frente. A vendedora atrás da caixa registradora atirou-nos um sorriso envergonhado. Para qualquer outra pessoa nós estávamos fodendo como animais selvagens atrás de portas fechadas. Era uma realidade triste, muito triste.

Peguei suas compras da mão dela e examinei a cicatriz quase imperceptível em sua mão estendida, que ela orgulhosamente exibia como uma ferida de guerra.

Meu pai quase não deixou quaisquer sinais de suturas, e simplesmente parecia que o topo das rugas na palma da sua mão era mais proeminente do que os outros. Eu sabia por anos de experiência a partir da leituras aleatórias de palmas de mão da minha mãe, que a linha superior era sua linha do coração, a indicação da sua vida amorosa futura. Internamente, perguntei-me se ter uma alteração nessa parte da mão influenciaria no resultado do que o destino original da linha do coração inalterada tinha destinado a ela. Não que aldo dessa porcaria sequer fosse verdade, mas você nunca sabe.

Quando chegamos ao carro, ela pegou um top rosa brilhante, segurando-o contra o seu peito, toda orgulhosa do que ela comprou na promoção. Quando ela apresentou um par de sapatos de salto alto rosa combinando, eu quase engasguei, imaginando-a usando essa roupa. Eu disse a ela que tínhamos que ir para algum lugar apropriado para isso, e eu sabia exatamente o lugar.

Ela estava tonta depois das suas compras e eu apenas ri para ela, desfrutando da sua felicidade. Eu gostava que ela fosse tão vertiginosa e feminina, e ela não apresentou restrições sobre isso. Eu também gostava que ela sempre fosse tão feliz, ou pelo menos parecia dessa maneira, e ela não deixava muita coisa intimidá-la. Ao contrário de mim, por outro lado, que estava sempre irritado, ou chateado, ou aborrecido sobre algo. Eu teria que fazer um ponto de prestar mais atenção a isso e tentar não ser como um fodido inútil chorão.

Paramos no shopping, olhando as fantasias, mas a seleção era limitada e não havia nada que nenhum de nós achasse particularmente atraente. Nós abandonamos a busca e comemos comida mexicana, em vez disso.

Tanto para essa excursão. Provavelmente a nossa melhor aposta era ir para Seattle para qualquer coisa de real qualidade na forma de fantasias. No caminho para casa, Bella viu o papel rosa dobrado da Dra. Kate preso entre o banco e o console central.

Ela desdobrou a folha, seus olhos examinando a extensão dela. "Ei, de onde você tirou isso?"

"Dra. Kate disse que poderia ajudar se precisarmos de ideias, ou ficarmos desesperados." Eu respondi, regurgitando as palavras da minha psiquiatra. "Ela é muito favorável a... nós." Eu sorri, sentindo-me como um tolo fodido por ficar animado com o fato de que havia um 'nós'.

Ela perguntou, "Você já olhou para isso?" Eu balancei minha cabeça que não. "Tem algumas coisas ótimas aqui, mas um monte disso nós não podemos fazer porque envolve tocar. Alguns são meio estúpidos também. Tipo... número 74. _Ligue para a sua namorada do seu local de férias para dizer a ela que você estava pensando nela._ Sério, eu simplesmente ficaria irritada que eu não estaria lá com você e você estava me ligando para esfregar na minha cara que estava nos trópicos, ou algo assim, e eu estava presa neste buraco chuvoso, e então eu ficaria totalmente obcecada com o por que de eu não ter sido convidada para as suas férias e isso seria simplesmente horrível".

"Ok, então nada de número 74." Eu ri baixinho. "Qual é um bom?"

"Ummm... o número 1 é _Assistir__ a__o pôr do sol__juntos_. Eu gosto disso. O número 8 é _C__ozinhar para o outro_... nós dois sabemos como isso acabou da última vez." Ela riu e revirou seus olhos. "Oooh, número 22, _Encontre um __bom lugar__isolado para__deitar__e ver as estrelas_... isso é legal, nós definitivamente devemos fazer isso." Eu balancei a cabeça em concordância, desviando para a rampa de saída para a rodovia.

"Continue".

"Ummm... 29. _Vá__para uma longa caminhada__pela praia__à meia-noite_. 31. _Escreva poesia__para o outro_".

"Nuh uh... eu odeio a areia e poesia não vai acontecer. A merda que eu escrevo fará você se encolher... Bella, Bella, eu gosto do jeito que você cheira. Realmente feliz que eu poderia ser o seu companheiro".

Ela torceu seu nariz. "Isso foi absolutamente terrível, nunca recite seus poemas para mim, nunca, nunca mais".

"As rosas são vermelhas..." Eu provoquei.

Ela acenou com o dedo para mim. "É isso! Estou cobrando mais três beijos de você." Ela tirou o pedaço de papel do meu suporte de copos intocado, rabiscando o três e escrevendo seis em seu lugar. Em seguida, ela o balançou na minha cara.

"Oh, como se fosse um sacrifício enorme dever a você beijos e favores sexuais." Eu disse sarcasticamente, revirando meus olhos. Em uma vozinha suplicante, eu ri, "Não me puna... por favor, não me faça beijar Bella, ou fazer coisas pervertidas com ela".

Ela estalou sua língua, ignorando-me. "Número 41. _Conversem entre si usando apenas a linguagem corporal e seus olhos._ Sim, isso é tudo o que nós já fazemos. Ok, 100. _Defenda-o quando alguém falar besteiras_." Ela assentiu com veemência na tarefa já realizada enquanto eu ria do seu entusiasmo.

"78. _Conte ao outro os seus segredos mais sagrados_. Já estivemos lá... essa está feita. Que tal o número 36? _Diga a ela que ela é a única garota que você sempre quis e não minta._" Ela sorriu para mim amplamente, girando em sua cadeira para me encarar.

"Isso é muito fácil. Bella, minha querida, você é a única garota que eu sempre quis e sempre vou querer de novo. Você é o meu coração e alma. Isso é um fato." Eu olhei para ela brevemente antes de voltar meu olhar para a estrada. Sua cabeça estava inclinada para o lado, toda nostálgica e essas coisas.

"Sério, Edward? Você quer dizer isso?" Ela piscou algumas vezes, e eu juro que ela estava ficando com os olhos marejados.

"Claro que sim, eu quero dizer isso. Você me deixa estupidamente feliz, e você é tudo no que eu penso. É meio patético, na verdade." Eu provoquei, revirando meus olhos. Era tudo verdade, cada palavra. Eu provavelmente deveria ter me sentido estranho por ser tão aberto com ela assim, mas desde o dia em que ela me pegou no meu quarto, não havia nada estranho. Nós éramos abertos, honestos e tentávamos ser muito sinceros um com o outro com tudo, até sexo. Era bom não ter que esconder nada.

Ela inclinou seu rosto contra o assento, olhando para mim. "Eu me sinto da mesma maneira. Você me faz sorrir mesmo quando eu não estou pensando em nada engraçado. E quando eu vejo você, eu me sinto como... feliz e formigando e outras coisas. Isso é estranho?"

"Não, não é estranho, porque eu me sinto assim também. Você sabe, seu rosto ilumina quando você me vê. Você não tem ideia do quanto... fodidamente ótimo isso me faz sentir." Essa era a melhor parte do meu dia, ver seu rosto quando eu me aproximava. Ela ficava genuinamente feliz em me ver e perguntei-me se tinha sido sempre assim, ou se era apenas recente.

Bella sorriu timidamente, olhando para a lista novamente. Eu queria segurar sua mão, ou correr meus dedos ao longo do seu braço, ou algo assim, para mostrar a ela o quanto ela significava para mim. Tudo em seu devido tempo, eu pensei, sentindo-me tão sombrio sobre isso quanto o clima. A névoa que cobria o pára-brisa se transformou em uma chuva repentina, borrando as estradas em lençóis de água.

"Ei, Edward, podemos fazer o número 17?"

"Claro." Eu respondi, sem nem mesmo saber o que diabos era o número 17. Liguei os limpadores na velocidade máxima e soltei o pedal do acelerador para diminuir a velocidade. "O que é o número 17?"

Ela riu, virando-se para mim. "_Sente e converse apenas em roupas íntimas_".

"Nós certamente podemos fazer isso, mas pode ser arriscado. Não tenho certeza que você pode se controlar em torno dos meus lindos bíceps." Eu pisquei, rindo.

Ela encolheu os ombros, revirando seus olhos enfaticamente. "Está se achando demais, hein? Oh, oh! Número 20 é o meu favorito absoluto. _Descubra o perfume favorito dela e use-o para se masturbar_".

Estendi a mão, deslizando o papel entre os seus dedos. "Não diz isso." Ela explodiu em um ataque de risos e começou a esboçar a lista de coisas que ela tinha plena intenção de fazer, uma vez que pudéssemos finalmente ficar juntos. 2. _Tomar banho juntos_. 81. _Realizar fantasias mútuas juntos_. 99. _Dormir nus juntos_.

Eu amei tudo isso e estava ansioso para riscar todos esses números da lista. Mas o meu favorito de todos eles era o número 24. _Beijar em cada oportunidade que tiver_. Porque, mesmo com todo o material sexual na lista, a primeira coisa que eu queria fazer, a coisa que eu mais desejava acima de tudo, era beijar minha linda garota em seus lábios carnudos e macios. Eu fodidamente não podia esperar para tê-la me beijando de volta.

**~ % ~**

Era quinta-feira. Bella anunciou que estava entrando no clube do anuário do colégio, depois de Ângela seduzi-la com a promessa de veto integral de quaisquer imagens horríveis da sua entrada no livro se ela se juntasse. Depois do que Bella tinha passado no último ano em relação a tirar fotos, ela estava muito ansiosa para ter uma visualização prévia.

Eu acho que a Bella realmente precisava do tempo para estar com as garotas, se conectando e essas coias, e, tanto quanto eu sentia falta dela, eu percebi que provavelmente deveria começar a sair com os caras com mais frequência também. Dirigi até Port Angeles para o meu cara da maconha, comprei o suficiente para durar pelo menos um mês, e dirigi de volta para casa. Estava começando a ficar escuro, e o ar tinha um definitivo frio presente que não estava lá há alguns dias. Seria um inverno fodidamente longo.

Avistei a cesta de basquete no canto das portas da garagem quando parei na entrada da garagem. Ninguém estava em casa, e eu não tinha vontade de entrar em uma casa vazia. Bati a bola contra o chão algumas vezes, saindo para a rua onde a cesta estava montada. Eu joguei para frente, pulando quanto a bola batia na tabela. Ela ricocheteou no plástico com um tapa e depois um som vibrante, de volta em minhas mãos aguardando.

Eu estava me sentindo fodidamente deprimido e não sabia exatamente por que. Talvez fosse o fato de que eu sentia falta da companhia de Bella? Talvez fosse o fato de que não havia ninguém dentro da casa, e a casa estava fria e escura? Talvez fosse a falta de comunicação entre Jasper e eu, toda a animosidade espreitando e pairando sobre o meu subconsciente.

Eu joguei outra cesta, finalmente conseguindo acertar. Um carro virou para a rua e eu reconheci os faróis com apenas um olhar superficial.

Jasper dirigiu por mim lentamente, puxando para o estacionamento pavimentado ao lado do meu carro. O ronronar do seu motor e a música estridente cortaram abruptamente quando Jasper saiu do seu carro. Eu não olhei para ele, apenas saltei a bola algumas vezes antes de jogar de novo. Eu errei.

Na minha periferia, eu o vi caminhar em direção à casa, parando nos degraus da frente e virando. Sua mão deslizou no seu bolso enquanto ele me observava, eu suponho que talvez ele estivesse esperando que eu iniciasse um diálogo, para fazer o primeiro movimento. Ele timidamente avançou alguns metros, parecendo como se talvez quisesse falar.

Eu joguei a bola para ele.

Assustado, ele a pegou, enfiando suas chaves no bolso, e galopando em minha direção lentamente com suas longas pernas cobertas por jeans.

"Eu vi J.B. hoje. Você precisa?" Eu disse, enquanto ele batia a bola em minha direção.

Suas sobrancelhas levantaram em surpresa. "Uh, sim. Você comprou o suficiente para mim?" Ele perguntou, soando esperançoso, antes de jogar a bola na cesta. Ela girou sobre o aro, escorregou pela rede e quicou de volta para a rua.

"É claro. Eu não compro sempre?" Eu sorri, pegando a bola enquanto ela quicava para trás.

"Sim, você compra. Obrigado... mano." Ele se virou para mim com a bola congelada e pressionada em seu estômago, seus lábios esmagados juntos. "Ouça E... eu, uh... eu sei que eu tenho alguma merda para consertar, e eu estou tentando, você sabe, não ser um babaca. Eu realmente sinto fodidamente muito, por tudo".

Eu exalei, surpreso pela sua admissão, e assenti. "Sim, eu também. Eu... eu não quis dizer o que eu disse sobre Em. Ela amava você e você era bom para ela. E eu sinto fodidamente muito por..."

Jasper me cortou antes que eu pudesse me desculpar mais uma vez por fazê-los terminar. "Eu não o culpo por isso." Ele disse suavemente. "Não foi culpa sua. E, só para que você saiba, eu só beijei Bella porque ela estava chateada e ela estava chorando e eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Eu não me sinto assim em relação a ela, é só que... ela me lembrou tanto de Emily, que eu..." Ele parou, olhando para a rua.

"Bella ama você, E. Eu posso ver isso nos olhos dela, ela fodidamente se ilumina apenas quando o seu nome é mencionado." Jasper riu, um som que era como ser acolhidos em casa depois de uma viagem longa, muito longa. Eu realmente senti muito a falta dele.

Eu meio que olhei para baixo envergonhado, arrastando meus pés. "Sim, eu sou muito louco por ela também".

"Então, as coisas estão legais com vocês?" Jasper girou a bola na ponta do seu dedo indicador. Quando éramos crianças, eu costumava ficar com tanta inveja que ele poderia fazer isso tão bem e eu não conseguia. Acho que meus dedos eram muito malditamente longos.

"Muito bem." Eu respondi, empurrando as duas mãos nos bolsos do meus jeans. "Estamos tentando descobrir a merda de não tocar um ao outro, o que é péssimo como um filho da puta, a propósito, mas, sim, nós estamos indo bem".

Jasper acenou com a cabeça, sorrindo um sorriso genuíno e seriamente feliz. "Então, ouça, há essa coisa de festival de outono em Sequim neste fim de semana e eu estava pensando em convidar Alice para ir. Garotas gostam dessa merda, certo? Você acha que Bella e você podem querer participar?"

"_Alice_? Quem diabos é _Alice_?" Eu sorri, provocando-o sobre de repente perder o título de Xanax, e reconhecendo pela primeira vez que ela tinha um nome real. "Sim, eu convidarei B".

"Tudo bem, legal. Acho que se Bella for, Alice será mais propensa a dizer que sim. Eu não sou sua pessoa favorita no momento, mas eu gosto dela. E eu, uh... eu meio que senti falta de sair com a _sua_ bunda gay." Ele sorriu, jogando a bola para a rede novamente.

"Gay?" Eu levantei uma sobrancelha, desafiando-o. "Como está a sua boca, amigo?"

Ele sorriu, todo arrogante e essas coisas. "Fodidamente perfeita. Seu olho?"

"Nunca esteve melhor." Eu franzi os lábios, segurando um sorriso.

"Então, você quer fumar?"

"Porra, sim, mas vamos pedir uma pizza também, antes que a mãe chegue em casa e nos faça comer aquelas merdas de hambúrguer com coisas de jardim." Peguei meu telefone, rolando através da lista de contatos enquanto seguíamos para o quintal, caminhando lado a lado em direção à casa da árvore.

"Ela vai colocar brotos de alfafa neles de novo, não é?" Jazz perguntou, pegando o saco de maconha da minha mão estendida.

"Brotos de alfafa, hera venenosa, realmente não faz muita diferença. O gosto fica na boca por uma porra de semana." Nós rimos juntos, as coisas de volta ao normal e bem entre nós, finalmente.

Jasper jogou a bola a esmo para o quintal, onde ela rolou ao lado de uma árvore, parando entre as raízes erguidas à espera da próxima vez que seus proprietários precisassem de mediação. Felizmente, a questão havia sido colocada para descansar, pelo menos por agora.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_Conseguimos ver qual foi a reação de Edward com o pedido de Bella de ver seu "peen". E parece que as coisas estão ficando "bem" entre todos, não é? Vamos ver quanto tempo isso vai durar._

_Desculpem pela demora, tentarei não atrasar mais._

_Deixem reviews!_

_bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	19. Doces sonhos

**~ High Anxiety ~**

**Capítulo 16 ~ Doces sonhos**

* * *

><p><em>Tradução: NaiRobsten<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I mention you when I say my prayers<br>I wrap you around, around all of my thoughts  
>Boy you're my temporary high<br>I wish that when I wake up you're there  
>To wrap your arms around me for real<br>And tell me you'll stay by side  
>Clouds filled with stars covers the skies<br>And I hope it rains  
>You're the perfect lullaby<br>What kind of dream is this  
>You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare<br>Either way, I don't wanna wake up from you**_

Eu falo de você em minhas orações  
>Eu o envolvo em todos os meus pensamentos<br>Menino, você é a minha 'alta' temporária  
>Eu gostaria que, quando eu acordasse, você estivesse lá<br>Para envolver seus braços em torno de mim de verdade  
>E me dizer que você ficará do meu lado<br>Nuvens cheias de estrelas cobrem o céu  
>E eu espero que chova<br>Você é a canção de ninar perfeita  
>Que tipo de sonho é esse?<br>Você pode ser um sonho doce, ou um lindo pesadelo  
>De qualquer maneira, eu não quero acordar de você<p>

**Sweet Dreams – Beyonce**

_www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com/watch?v=JlxByc0-V40_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Bella ~<strong>

"Então, ouça, tudo que vocês precisam fazer é tirar fotos de atividades escolares e eventos esportivos e, é claro, fotos espontâneas de coisas aleatórias. É realmente muito divertido, e nós só nos encontramos uma vez por semana às quintas-feiras até ás 16hs, e eu sei que um de vocês tem que ter uma câmera. Por favor, por favor, por favor?" Ângela estava implorando, seus dedos atados juntos descaradamente pedindo qualquer um dos nossos serviços voluntários para o anuário. "E vocês podem vetar todas as fotos horríveis de vocês de olhos meio fechados e garantir que apenas as mais lisonjeiras estejam no livro." Sua voz geralmente doce estava revestida de açúcar extra esta tarde.

Essa declaração despertou meu interesse, mas não o suficiente para desviar minha atenção do show que era atualmente proprietário da maior parte do meu foco.

"Não olhe para mim, Ang, eu adoraria ajudar, mas tenho que trabalhar às quintas-feiras." Alice parecia genuinamente arrependida em sua rejeição. Eu realmente gostaria que ela não tivesse que trabalhar tanto, mas eu entendia suas razões. Eu tinha uma tremenda quantidade de respeito por Alice e sua mãe por se virarem sozinhas. Eu sabia que ambas trabalhavam muito duro para fazer face às despesas, enquanto poupavam para as despesas futuras de Alice na faculdade. Isso me fazia querer dar-lhe mais, já que ela realmente merecia e nunca esperava nada de ninguém.

Rosalie mordeu um pepino com um som obscenamente molhado que me fez lembrar de um beijo, ou como o sexo oral deveria soar. "Desculpe, baby... vôlei." Suas palavras saíram truncadas, por causa da boca cheia de pepino.

Olhei para ela brevemente com nojo, antes de perscrutar toda a área até a mesa de Edward, que estava tentando ser discreto ao cortar sua pizza com garfo e faca.

"Bella? Por favor?"

_Ângela novamente. Como um fodido mosquito. Onde estava o spray de DÊ O FORA quando eu precisava dele?_

_Não posso simplesmente babar descaradamente no meu homem em paz, caramba?_

Eu gemi alto, finalmente cedendo. Eu estive no comitê do Anuário na minha antiga escola antes de todo o drama ocorrer e eu me divertia muito, na verdade. A equipe também era convidada para coisas como festas dos veteranos, e nós éramos dispensados das aulas para torcidas organizadas e montagens só para tirar fotos. Eu amava tirar fotos... bem, eu costumava adorar, de qualquer maneira. Perguntei-me se Edward se juntaria a mim. Ele mencionou para mim que ele costumava pertencer a todos os tipos de grupos em sua antiga escola, mas eu me perguntava se ele percebia que precisaria desse tipo de material em suas inscrições para a faculdade.

_Eu e E no quarto escuro... trancados... em cômodos apertados... revelando fotos..._

_Oh, esqueça... tudo é digital agora, lembra?_

"Tudo bem." Eu respondi secamente, sem tirar meu olhar do belo exemplar de Edward e sua aparência sexy em roupas de grife. Ele estreitou seus olhos e sorriu para mim, enquanto empurrava um pedaço de pizza em sua boca. Observá-lo mastigar era como assistir pornô. A linha da sua mandíbula, toda barbeada e definida, pulsando enquanto seus dentes rangiam. Senti um pequeno formigamento no meu baixo ventre, um calor concentrando-se bem entre as minhas coxas. Eu suspirei alto, cruzando minhas pernas enquanto tentava afastar as imagens de Edward deitado nu em sua cama, com sua mão envolvida em torno do seu material.

Uma vez que ele lambeu os lábios sugestivamente, abaixei meu olhar para a mesa, rindo dos seus caminhos tortuosos. Um ligeiro arrepio correu pela minha espinha e eu o ouvi rir quando viu meus ombros tremerem.

_Maldito seja ele._

Quatro dias atrás em sua casa, quando eu tinha descoberto suas mãos envolvidas profundamente em suas atividades auto-estimulatórias; nosso relacionamento desde então tinha sido elevado a um nível completamente novo. Naquela tarde, a única razão pela qual eu de muito bom grado permiti a ele o acesso visual aos meus seios quando ele pediu, foi porque eu achava que era apenas certo e justo. Afinal de contas, foi me dado o privilégio de testemunhar um momento muito pessoal entre ele e sua mão direita. Você sabe, olho por olho e toda essa merda. No entanto, acho que neste caso seria um peen por um peito. _Semântica._

Inicialmente eu fiquei um pouco chateada e bastante chocada com a coisa toda. Mas logo a pura fascinação e a curiosidade ultrapassaram o espanto diante da visão deslumbrante do seu corpo nu e seu pênis extremamente grande encaixado em seus longos dedos esguios. Ele era... lindo e fodidamente sexy como o inferno.

Enquanto ele continuou a se tocar sem parecer ter mais problemas com a minha presença, eu estava um pouco lisonjeada por ele se sentir confortável o suficiente para me permitir testemunhar suas sórdidas atividades privadas. Quando eu o tinha pegado, eu sabia que ele estava além de mortificado, mas parecia que quanto mais a minha curiosidade e aceitação cresciam, seu constrangimento diminuía até restar apenas... a primitiva luxúria de um adolescente.

Ele estava tão incrivelmente bonito, com seu rosto todo corado e um pouco suado enquanto me olhava com olhos encapuzados enquanto eu me tocava seguindo suas instruções. Sua voz era rouca e sexy e, naquele momento, eu tenho certeza que teria feito qualquer coisa que ele pedisse de mim... sexual ou não. Agora eu entendia completamente como Bonnie nunca recusou Clyde.

Esse foi um primeiro monumental. Eu nunca tinha feito uma coisa dessas na frente de ninguém antes. Sozinha, sim, muitas vezes... minhas mãos eram as melhores amigas dos meus seios no momento, mas na frente de Edward... aquilo foi... bem, eu sinceramente não tenho palavras. Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não me excitou.

No entanto, desde esse dia, as coisas tinham aquecido bastante. Havia um monte de insinuações sexuais e, claro, meus pequenos bilhetes para ele na aula de Biologia. Ele escreveria que estava fazendo algo doce para mim, como beijando meu pescoço, ou esfregando a mão no meu joelho, e eu responderia com algo vulgar e obsceno.

Ontem, ele rabiscou no meu bloco de hambúrguer, _Eu acabei de enfiar uma mecha de cabelo atrás da sua orelha._

Eu respondi antes de passá-lo de volta para ele, _Eu estou __debruçada sobre o banco do laboratório...e esqueci de colocar uma calcinha hoje... OOPS!_

Ele rosnou para mim, correndo para o banheiro em frustração, enquanto eu apenas ria para ele sombriamente. Foi mau, mas incrivelmente divertido ao mesmo tempo. Eu estava me comportando como uma provocadora total e ainda tinha que mostrar a ele os meus bens, embora ele não tenha pedido para dar uma espiada. Eu queria, eu realmente queria... mas eu estava com medo.

Suponho que ele estivesse esperando que eu iniciasse as coisas e, sinceramente, eu estava nervosa sobre isso. Como é que você simplesmente começa a se tocar na frente do seu namorado? Eu simplesmente tiro a roupa e faço isso? Devo usar um gilete, ou cera para me depilar? Quero dizer, eu mantinha tudo arrumado e aparado lá embaixo na zona de senhoras, mas ninguém nunca viu, exceto eu. Ele gostava de "piso de madeira", ou um pouco de "carpete"? Talvez ele gostasse daquele estilo horrível de 'blackpower' dos anos 70? Não, de jeito nenhum no inferno... ele era muito ordenadamente "talentoso na arte do paisagismo", e isso me fez pensar quanto tempo ele levava em sua auto preparação.

Este seria um tema interessante para discutir. Perguntei-me se eu poderia apenas casualmente mencionar isso no bloco de notas de insinuações sensuais e esperar por uma reação.

Era algo que eu provavelmente poderia ter perguntado às garotas, mas elas estavam no escuro no que dizia respeito a Edward e eu. A última coisa que eu precisava era que elas soubessem que o meu "namorado" não me tocava, ou me beijava, apenas se masturbava feliz na minha frente, e estava esperando pacientemente que eu retribuísse. Sim... essa era uma conversa para adiar. Merda, eu estava aqui há quase um mês e minha vida sexual tinha ficado incrivelmente complicada.

_E nada tinha sequer acontecido._

Com meu queixo na minha mão, fui cativada por Edward atualmente lambendo o molho da pizza dos seus dedos... lentamente, sensualmente, deliberadamente. Acredito que era uma forma de seduzir-me, fazer-me cumprir minha promessa – deixando-me irritada o suficiente para ficar nua na frente dele. Jasper estava envolvido em uma conversa profunda com Ben e Mike no lado oposto da mesa, deixando Edward sozinho. Incomodava-me que Edward sempre parecesse tão desconectado de todos os outros, exceto Jasper. Agora que ele e Jasper estavam em desacordo, Edward realmente estava sozinho.

Jasper ocasionalmente olhava para Alice, que discretamente apertava minha perna debaixo da mesa sempre que ele fazia isso. Eu tinha que dar os parabéns a ela... ela estava jogando direitinho com ele, agindo toda vadia e indiferente como as instruções de Rose, mas explodindo por dentro. Depois da escola, ela recitava uma contagem exata de quantas vezes ele olhou para ela, falou com ela, ou passou por ela, e quantas dessas vezes ela fingiu indiferença. Neste ponto, ela estava fria como gelo. Perguntei-me se ela tinha algum tipo de registro, ou algo parecido, na parte de trás do seu caderno.

Edward estava me observando observá-lo com um sorriso brincalhão em seu rosto. Devolvi o sorriso, lambendo meus lábios abertamente, ainda que recatadamente, enquanto ele ria e desviava o olhar, levemente embaraçado. Eu não percebi, mas minha mesa inteira estava me observando observá-lo.

"Oh, sim! Obrigada, Bella, nós teremos uma explosão." Ângela sorriu ao meu lado, enquanto eu levantei meus polegares sarcasticamente para ela, sem desviar o olhar de Edward. Ela me abraçou exuberantemente, resmungando alguma coisa sobre ter que tirar fotos da banda ensaiando em seus novos uniformes.

"Woo hoo, novos uniformes da banda. Semana da moda em Forks... parem as prensas." Eu ouvi Rosalie falar pausadamente e sarcasticamente. Ela poderia ser uma cadela às vezes.

Eu particularmente não liguei, porque meus pensamentos e meus olhos estavam comprometidos.

Rose deslizou sua cadeira desconfortavelmente ao lado da minha, enquanto Alice avançou mais perto do meu outro lado. Tomando sua sugestão, Ângela inclinou o tronco sobre as costas da minha cadeira. As cabeças delas de repente estavam ao meu lado, três hálitos quentes de pizza no meu ouvido.

"O que diabos está acontecendo com você e ele?" Rose disse, um pouco acusadoramente para o meu gosto. Eu fiz uma careta, revirando os olhos em sua direção. E e eu tínhamos concordado em manter as coisas simples por enquanto, não deixando ninguém saber que éramos um casal... porque, tecnicamente, pelos padrões adolescentes, nós não éramos nada se não estávamos fodendo... ou, pelo menos, nos apalpando. Se essas pessoas apenas soubessem que tínhamos compartilhado algo muito mais íntimo. Eu tinha a sensação de que ficaríamos muito mais envolvidos...

Eu não poderia encontrar uma desculpa plausível para o fato de que Edward e eu não nos tocávamos, então eu decidi deixar o assunto quieto até que fosse absolutamente necessário... mas essas cadelas curiosas não cediam. Elas estiveram de olho em mim durante toda a semana, falando sobre mim como se eu não estivesse lá. Eu fiz o meu melhor para evitar o assunto, distraindo-as com a conversa de compras de calçados e fantasias de Halloween. Eu tive que puxar as grandes armas no almoço do dia anterior... perguntando o que era "ensacar o chá", mesmo que eu estivesse bem ciente da definição. Qualquer coisa envolvendo peen, ou bolas, as fazia mudar de marcha, como se tivessem sido arrebatadas por um objeto novo e brilhante. Eu fiz uma nota mental para ver se conseguia encontrar um peen brilhante, ou cheio de glitter, para sacar e acenar para elas sempre que ficassem muito intrometidas.

"Você acha que eles estão fodendo? Quero dizer, olhe o jeito que ele olha para ela... como se quisesse lamber a boceta dela. Olhe... ele a está seduzindo completamente com um maldito pedaço de pizza em um garfo bem aqui no refeitório".

"Cale-se, Rose." Eu bati em sua testa, fazendo-a recuar um pouco, resmungando "ai". Isso não a afastou por muito tempo.

"Eu não sei. Eu acho que eles estão naquela fase antes de foder... então talvez eles tenham feito outras coisas, mas não o ato em si." Ângela acrescentou com naturalidade, enquanto dava um aceno conhecedor. "Bella definitivamente teria nos contado sobre o peen dele. Eu aposto que é grande".

"Ah, sim, as mãos dele são uma indicação clara da magnitude da sua coisa. Mas, por que eles estão se escondendo? Quero dizer, obviamente eles estão loucos um pelo outro. Cada vez que me viro ele está em cima da bunda dela, mas sempre deixando espaço suficiente entre eles. É estranho. Como se eles estivessem juntos, mas deliberadamente escondendo isso." Alice batia seus dedos na mesa, olhando para mim com expectativa com um olho estreitado esperando por algum tipo de esclarecimento. Eu estava cercada pela versão Twilight Zone***** das 'Panteras' em Forks... tentando resolver o caso do misterioso desaparecimento do peen.

_* __Além da Imaginação no Brasil, é uma série de TV americana que apresenta histórias de ficção científica, suspense, fantasia e terror._

Edward reparou que estávamos todas olhando para ele, e que eu estava obviamente passando por um interrogatório. Ele levantou-se desconfortavelmente, jogou sua mochila sobre o ombro e jogou o conteúdo da sua bandeja no lixo. Ele saiu do refeitório sem olhar para mim, ou se despedir de ninguém.

_Porra. Agora ele está bravo... obrigada, cadelas._

Rose acenou seu dedo na direção de Edward. "Tchau, tchau, Edward. Seu bastardo sexy, misterioso, dono de um pênis monstro." Ela franziu seus lábios e beijou o ar enquanto ele desaparecia pela porta.

"Você percebe que ele é irmão do seu namorado? Você acha que Em gostaria de ouvi-la falando merda sobre as partes masculinas de Edward?" Eu rebati. Rose apenas revirou seus olhos e acenou com desdém com sua mão bem cuidada.

Ângela arrastou a cadeira para trás para colocar sua cadeira na minha frente. "Vocês não andam de mãos dadas e eu nunca vi vocês se beijando nem nada, mas vocês saem juntos todos os dias depois da escola. O que há com isso?"

Alice ofegou. "Oh, não! Ele tem uma namorada secreta em Chicago, não é? Fodendo as duas ao mesmo tempo!"

"Vocês podem calar a boca, por favor?" Eu silvei, encarando todas elas. "Ele não tem outra namorada, caramba. Vocês não conseguem pegar uma dica para cuidar das suas próprias vidas?" Eu bufei, cruzando os braços diante de mim.

"O que Emmett disse quando você perguntou a ele sobre isso?" Alice inclinou-se sobre o seu cotovelo, olhando por mim para dirigir sua pergunta para Rose. O fato de que elas estavam fingindo que eu nem estava lá não era apenas irritante como o inferno, mas acabaria por render a elas uns tapas.

Rose soltou um suspiro exasperado antes de rolar seus olhos. "Ele disse que não sabia de nada e então começou a lamber minha orelha tentando me distrair".

"Funcionou?" Os olhos de Ângela arregalaram.

"Sim. Ele tem uma língua poderosa." As mãos de Rose e ângela bateram juntas em um delicado cumprimento.

"Oh, sério?" Perguntei de olhos arregalados fingindo interesse, mas realmente não tendo qualquer desejo de ter um visual dos talentos da língua de Emmett. Qualquer coisa para mover o tópico fora de Edward e eu. "O que ele faz com aquela língua?" Pelo menos E não precisava se preocupar com a fidelidade de Em. Essas garotas cantavam como canários na primeira chance que tinham.

Um sorriso insinuou sobre o rosto de Rosalie enquanto ela se inclinava para frente, pronta para divulgar alguns detalhes da sua vida sexual, quando seus olhos subitamente estreitaram para mim. "Ah... boa tentativa, Virgem Maria. Eu não sou tão facilmente distraída. Pela língua de Em talvez, mas não por _você"._

"Por favor, Bella? Nós somos as suas melhores amigas. Conte-nos o que está acontecendo." Alice choramingou com o lábio inferior saliente.

"Certo, olhem." Eu me inclinei na minha cadeira, olhando para todas elas com os olhos arregalados e ansiosas para ouvir toda a sujeira que eu estava disposta a compartilhar. Eu sabia que seria difícil, mas eu não tinha realmente uma escolha aqui. Eu disse a Edward que se o assunto surgisse, eu seria obrigada a dizer a verdade, omitindo os detalhes mais sórdidos. Ele concordou com o que quer que me deixasse confortável, contanto que eu não o retratasse como uma aberração, ou deixasse as garotas saberem dos aspectos legais da sua transgressão. "É muito complicado. Tudo o que posso dizer é que... Edward... é... adepto da abstinência." Fechei meus olhos esperando o resultado dessa afirmação.

"Abstinência? Abstinência? Você está brincando comigo agora? Quem faz isso?" Rose gritou acima do barulho do refeitório. Revirei os olhos e suspirei. Eu deveria ter sabido melhor. Jasper olhou por cima, dando-me um olhar estranho.

"Rosalie!" Eu silvei, "Fale baixo! Sério, não repita isso para ninguém... Edward vai me matar se isso vazar".

Sempre tão rápida, Alice chiou "Abstinência? Não é aquela bebida que deveria ser ilegal nos Estados Unidos?" Ela olhou fixamente para mim esperando uma resposta. Eu apenas balancei a cabeça, baixando minha testa na palma da minha mão. Em algum lugar ao longo da frase, a cor dos cabelos de Rose e Alice havia sido trocada.

Rose cuspiu: "Isso é Absinto, sua sem noção. Abstinência... é como em se abster... não _fazer_... evitar..." Eu gemi completamente irritada, batendo a mão em cima da mesa. "Porra, Bella. Sinto muito." Mostrei minha língua para ela... apenas porque eu podia.

_Obrigada, Sra. Webster__*****__. De repente, ela é a porra de uma perita em Inglês._

_*__Webster__: refere-se à linha de dicionários desenvolvidos originalmente por Noah Webster no início do século 19 e também aos inúmeros dicionários que adicionaram o nome Webster apenas para partilhar de seu prestígio. O termo é uma marca generalizada nos EUA para dicionários do idioma Inglês._

Ângela pegou sua câmera. Para que diabos ela precisava de fotos?

_Eu posso até imaginar a legenda no anuário agora. 'O Cara Mais Sexy da Forks High Não É Gay, Afinal! Ele é Apenas Abstinente'_.

Seria mais divertido pensar que ele era gay. Pelo menos ele estaria 'levando/dando' algum. Elas olharam de uma para a outra, incrédulas, e depois de volta para mim enquanto todas faziam caretas e reviravam os olhos.

"Isso é besteira completa, Bella. A verdade." Rose apontou o dedo pintado de vermelho para mim.

"Estou falando sério. Ele está mantendo um voto de abstinência até que ele faça 18 anos. Ele tem tipo, um sistema de crença forte contra... um... promiscuidade sexual, ou algo assim... e ele quer esperar até que seja maduro o suficiente para lidar com um relacionamento sexual sério." Isso era uma porcaria, mas era tudo que eu tinha, e a explicação tinha uma semelhança parcial com a verdade.

"Então ele é como a porra de um monge sexy adolescente?" Rose fez aquela coisa de diva do boquete com a cabeça em incredulidade antes de fazer o sinal da cruz com os dedos. "Deus te salve, Irmã Bella..."

Eu ri levemente pensando na ironia de tudo isso. "Uh, sim, eu acho que ele é como um monge".

"Que desperdício." Ângela disse com ar sonhador. "Ele é quente demais para manter aquilo tudo para si mesmo. Aposto que ele tem um peen grande..." Eu olhei para ela em descrença, enquanto realmente ansiava para confirmar o tamanho da coisa de Edward, mas me sentia muito protetora dele para revelar coisas tão pessoais. Na verdade, eu estava morrendo de vontade de revelar às garotas diante de mim o que tinha acontecido com Edward e eu, apenas para compartilhar meu entusiasmo.

Alice levantou-se da sua cadeira completamente irritada. Ela pegou sua bandeja, inclinou-se para mim e sussurrou "Mentirosa". Então ela beijou minha bochecha docemente e saiu. Rose seguiu logo depois, assim como Ângela. Eu permaneci no refeitório por alguns minutos até que o sinal tocou, olhando para Jasper, que estava me dando olhares questionadores.

Arrumei minhas coisas e saí pelas portas duplas para o corredor onde Edward estava encostado na parede esperando por mim. Ele se empurrou da parede com o pé, encontrando-se ao meu lado. Enquanto caminhávamos para a aula de Biologia, notei que suas roupas tinham um forte odor de tabaco fumado há pouco.

"Então, o que você disse?" Ele perguntou com ar presunçoso em seu tom, obviamente já ciente do que elas estavam perguntando.

Olhei para os meus pés sorrindo, esperando que ele não estivesse bravo. "Eu disse a elas que você era contra a promiscuidade e que era abstinente e hum... como um monge".

Ele suspirou. "Fantástico. Eu quero me fantasiar de monge para o Halloween".

Eu ri, feliz por ele não ter ficado chateado. "Isso foi muito injusto, a propósito, tentando me seduzir com um pedaço de pizza".

Ele riu levemente. "Desculpe. Eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa quando você está por perto. Quantos beijos isso me custou, de qualquer maneira?

Eu coloquei o dedo mo meu queixo simulando pensar. "Eu tive que cobrar dez por essa pequena façanha".

"Quantos temos até agora?" Edward moveu seu corpo para evitar que um grupo de tagarelas ficasse em seu caminho.

"Cerca de 17, eu acho." Ele balançou a cabeça, franzindo os lábios. "Bem, bom. Eu cobrei 40 pelos bilhetes impertinentes que você me mandou".

"Quarenta?"

"Quarenta." Ele afirmou. "Isso é como, três boquetes e um hummer".

"Edward, eu não sei nem o que é um hummer".

"Confie em mim... eu ensinarei a você quando chegar a hora".

Até o final da Educação Física, Ângela estava me arrastando para a sala de artes, onde o pessoal do anuário se reunia. Havia apenas seis pessoas no grupo, acho que é por isso que Ângela estava tão ansiosa para recrutar sangue novo. O encontro foi bastante interessante, embora tenha ficado menos atraente quando recebi uma mensagem de Edward dizendo que estava sozinho e que sentia a minha falta. Isso aqueceu meu interior, enchendo-me com esse sentimento esvoaçante de que eu nunca tinha o suficiente.

O assessor entregou as atribuições de fotos da semana e lembrou a todos para escrever uma legenda nas fotos de amostra. Depois que ela terminou de falar, dei uma olhada nas placas onde alguns dos layouts estavam apresentados. Eram em sua maioria fotografias em preto e branco, recortadas e dobradas de forma caprichosa. Ângela bateu no meu ombro, entregando-me uma foto.

"Oh, uau." Eu ofeguei, olhando para a foto nos meus dedos. "Ele parece com James Dean." Era uma foto de perfil de Edward em preto e branco, sentado em uma das mesas de piquenique ao ar livre. Ele estava com uma camiseta preta, jeans e tênis Converse, calçado que eu nunca o tinha visto usar antes. Sua jaqueta de couro de motociclista dobrada ao lado dele na mesa. De um lado estava um cigarro aceso, a fumaça flutuando para cima, queimando em espirais quebradas em todo o seu rosto. Ele parecia tão fodidamente triste e distante, que literalmente machucou meu coração ver sua expressão solitária e solene, vazia de qualquer outra emoção que não fosse dor. A foto era linda e horrível ao mesmo tempo.

"É uma ótima foto, certo? Nós não podemos usá-la porque ele está fumando, então você pode ficar com ela se quiser." Eu balancei a cabeça, agradecendo a ela enquanto a colocava na minha mochila em segurança entre duas páginas do meu caderno. "Eu a tirei no primeiro dia de aula, antes de você se mudar para cá".

Apesar da expressão desolada no rosto de Edward, algo sobre ouvir aquelas palavras me fez voar a uma grande altura. Porque eu sabia que ele não era mais assim. E eu era arrogante, se não confiante o suficiente, para perceber que era por minha causa que ele sorria agora.

Nós terminamos com a reunião e Ângela e eu caminhamos juntas para o estacionamento, junto com duas garotas do último ano da equipe. Passava das 16hs e estava quase tão escuro como se fosse tarde da noite. Enquanto nós conversávamos no estacionamento, do nada, profundas nuvens cinzentas rolaram acima das nossas cabeças. O vento nos pegou em uma explosão de ar, banhando-nos em folhas molhadas e detritos, fazendo nós quatro gritar.

Corri para o meu carro com um aceno rápido para as garotas, ligando o ar quente ao máximo uma vez que coloquei meu cinto de segurança. Fiz uma parada rápida no supermercado para pegar alguns mantimentos muito necessários e voltei para casa exatamente quando começou a chuva. Minha casa estava fria e escura, os sons ecoando assustadoramente quando entrei na cozinha encharcada e suja por causa do vento.

A primeira coisa que eu queria fazer era ligar para Edward, ouvir sua voz, que eu sabia que me deixaria quente por dentro e por fora. Eu tinha me perguntado se ele tinha comido e esperava que não, para que eu pudesse cozinhar algo para ele. Eu fiquei parada com o meu celular na minha mão debatendo se ligava, mas eu não queria parecer ansiosa demais. Quero dizer, ele podia ver pela sua janela da frente que eu tinha acabado de chegar, e se ele quisesse falar comigo, então ele que ligasse.

Depois de ter arrumado as compras, deslizei a foto da minha mochila, traçando meus dedos sobre sua silhueta e olhando para ele com reverência por um tempo. Como era possível, ou mesmo remotamente justo, que uma pessoa pudesse ser tão linda? E essa pessoa me querer em sua vida... eu sorri ao pensar em quanto eu era sortuda por tê-lo, quando de repente uma mudança na direção do vento jogou a chuva no telhado e me assustou das minhas reflexões.

Tomei um banho longo, aquecendo-me no calor da água e na sensação do sabonete na minha pele e do shampoo no meu cabelo. Eu me enxuguei, passei uma escova no meu cabelo úmido e o envolvi em um coque bagunçado em cima da minha cabeça. Peguei um par de calcinhas e meu roupão de cetim branco, jogando a carga molhada de roupa que eu lavei naquela manhã na secadora. Enquanto eu esperava, eu fui lá embaixo para ver se encontrava um porta-retratos para a foto de Edward que eu tinha deixado em cima da minha cama desfeita.

Assim que desci as escadas até o porão, eu internamente me repreendi por não colocar meias, porque a sujeira que estava nas escadas estava aderindo aos meus pés limpos e era nojento. Uma vez que cheguei ao porão, eu tremi quando o ar úmido se infiltrou através do tecido fino do meu roupão e envolveu meus dedos dos pés descalços no frio do piso de concreto. Olhei em volta, rindo do medo irracional do porão que ainda ecoava de quando eu era uma garotinha. Eu odiava aquele maldito porão e estava imensamente aliviada ao perceber quando me mudei para cá, que meu pai teve o bom senso de mudar o local da lavadora e secadora para o segundo andar.

Dei uma olhada rápida ao redor, nas pilhas imensas de lixo que Charlie tinha acumulado ao longo dos anos. Parecia que, durante a reforma, ele simplesmente enfiou as coisas em caixas e nas prateleiras em nenhuma ordem particular, formando um labirinto de memórias esquecidas, muito possivelmente em um esforço para colocar a memória da minha mãe longe da visão tão rapidamente quanto possível. Isso era muito triste para mim... a vida antiga dele já não querendo ser lembrada.

Sorri para as prateleiras forradas com brinquedos antigos e jogos, bem empilhados em camadas que minha mãe tinha feito enquanto eu passava pelos diversos itens. Quando vi a caixa com _Operando_ impressa na frente, fiquei nas pontas dos pés para puxar para baixo, evitando por pouco uma avalanche de jogos _Piolho, Não Quebre o Gelo _e _F__ormigas nas Calças__*****_. Depois que verifiquei que todas as peças do Operando estavam ainda na caixa, eu a coloquei nas escadas e voltei para a bagunça, espremendo o meu corpo nos corredores estreitos.

_*Operando, Não Quebre o Gelo, Piolho e Formigas nas Calças são seus antigos jogos infantis de tabuleiro que Bella encontrou no porão._

Encontrei uma caixa denominada _fotos,_ a letra preta manuscrita claramente não era de Charlie. Perguntei-me brevemente se a letra pertencia a Esme, ou Maggie. Na caixa estavam todas as fotos que costumavam ficar na sala de estar, ainda em suas molduras, empoeiradas e envelhecidas. Meu pai manteve apenas a minha foto mais recente da escola lá, uma dele e Maggie, e uma grande foto dele e minha juntos quando eu tinha quatro anos. Tentei encontrar em mim o ressentimento pela ausência das _minhas_ fotos de família em seu lugar de direito na borda de madeira acima da lareira, mas não pude quando percebi que aquela era a casa de Charlie agora, e sua família era somente eu e Maggie.

Vasculhei as imagens, sentindo-me nostálgica e abandonada, sentindo falta da minha mãe, e então do meu pai, e depois da minha mãe e meu pai juntos. Eu queria ter aproveitado mais deles quando eles ainda eram um casal, apreciando as coisas que fizemos como uma família, viagens e passeios, e apenas o tempo de ficar sem fazer nada. Claro que, quando eu era pequena, eu não poderia prever que haveria um dia em que eles não estariam juntos e que nossa pequena família feliz seria dissolvida em... nisso.

Depois de pesquisar através de outra caixa, eu ainda não tinha encontrado a velha fotografia de nós três juntos que eu estava procurando desesperadamente. Sempre foi a minha favorita de todas e eu queria encontrá-la e mantê-la no meu quarto, que estava em grande necessidade de adição de alguns itens mais pessoais. Na foto eu era pequena, provavelmente não mais de dois anos de idade, usando um vestido de festa branco com o meu cabelo todo em cachos e pequenos dentes brancos sorrindo para a câmera. Eu estava no colo do meu pai, minha mãe abaixada ao lado de nós e meus pais estavam felizes... realmente feliz de estarem lá juntos.

Enquanto eu remexia outra caixa de fotos, encontrei uma moldura prata perfeita para a foto de Edward. Eu a coloquei debaixo do braço enquanto inutilmente continuei a procurar pela foto da família.

Classificando através de pilhas ao acaso, eu vi a luz nos olhos da minha mãe e o brilho em seu rosto lentamente escurecendo com o passar dos anos. Seu penteado mudando constantemente, assim como suas roupas da moda, mas o pequeno sorriso que atingia seus olhos eventualmente diminuiu, até que ela estava claramente fingindo só por causa da câmera. Eu nunca percebi isso antes, como ela havia se distanciado de Charlie.

Eu suspirei alto, sentindo frio, fome e muito, muito solitária. Eu queria muito ver Edward, abraçá-lo e sentir seu calor contra mim e o esmagamento dos seus braços fortes em volta do meu corpo. Saber que aquilo não aconteceria, deixou-me ainda mais triste. Um súbito raio de relâmpago iluminou o porão em uma explosão brilhante de azul prateado. Em seguida, o barulho de um trovão seguido pelo som surdo me fez gritar alto.

Irracionalmente amedrontada, com meu coração batendo acelerado no meu peito, eu caminhei em direção à escada. Fiz uma pausa quando notei mais uma caixa no topo da velha estante de madeira aninhada no canto em frente à escada. Ainda obcecada em encontrar aquela foto, eu fiquei nas pontas dos pés novamente, tentando puxar a caixa, mas era muito pesada para transportar para baixo. Hesitantemente, eu subi na prateleira mais baixa, apenas o suficiente para que eu pudesse acessar a caixa melhor.

Sem aviso, o meu pé descalço escorregou e eu agarrei a prateleira de cima com os dedos envolvidos em torno da madeira gasta. Assim que recuperei meu equilíbrio o suficiente para descer, a estante inteira veio cambaleando para a frente sob o meu peso. Eu gritei pela minha vida quando a madeira tombou enquanto eu me agachava no chão, cobrindo minha cabeça com os braços esperando ser esmagada. Poeira e detritos caíram ao meu redor e algo pousou no meu ombro com um baque. Doeu como o inferno. Houve o som de madeira colidindo contra o gesso do teto, vidro quebrando e o chocalho metálico de algo que rolou pelo chão parando em seu lugar de descanso final com um eco vazio.

Eu olhei para cima finalmente, ainda agachada debaixo da prateleira, que estava agora em um ângulo entre a parede e meu corpo encolhido. Fiquei espantada por te escapado na maior parte ilesa. Eu não estava realmente ferida, exceto pelo meu ombro, mas logo percebi que não podia ficar de pé para tentar alcançar algo para me apoiar nesse porão de merda porque a estante estava debruçada sobre mim. Cacos de vidro estavam espalhados por toda parte... Fotos, molduras quebradas e o que restava do vaso de cristal da minha avó Swan. Merda. Eu sabia que meu pai odiava essas coisas, mas era da vovó...

Outro raio caiu seguido pelo som de um trovão e, em seguida, as luzes piscaram algumas vezes. Engoli em seco, sabendo que eu estaria tremendamente fodida se eu ficasse persa aqui embaixo no escuro. Com o meu coração batendo forte, fiquei de joelhos e empurrei a estante com toda a minha força, mas ela não iria a lugar nenhum como estava presa no teto de gesso, deixando-me presa no canto do porão.

Então eu tentei deslizar meu corpo entre a parede e a prateleira, mas eu não consegui fazer passar meu ombro. Mesmo se eu conseguisse espremer o resto do meu corpo, eu seria contemplada por um chão repleto de cacos de vidro e eu estava com os pés descalços.

"Porra! Não, não, NÃO! Deus, por favor, isso não está acontecendo comigo!" Suspirando frustrada, eu me sentei no chão de concreto frio gelado, enfiando meu roupão debaixo da minha bunda enquanto tentava encontrar uma maneira de dar o fora de lá. Eu bati na parte de trás das prateleiras repetidamente até que minha mão estivesse dolorida.

Então, como se minha vida não estivesse fodida o suficiente no momento, as luzes piscaram novamente, deixando o porão completamente escuro.

Eu congelei, sugando uma respiração profunda. "Oh meu Deus! Por que você está fazendo isso comigo? Socorro." Eu gritei em vão. "Socorro!" Quem sabia quando no inferno Charlie estaria em casa? Eu poderia ficar aqui por dias, faminta e congelando em uma poça do meu próprio xixi.

Eu estava completamente vencida e uma onda de medo irracional passou através de mim. Meu coração começou a bater acelerado e eu podia sentir meu peito em constrição, sufocando-me, prendendo-me, em um porão escuro e úmido, com apenas um roupão como roupa.

Olhei para cima quando ouvi o som fraco do meu telefone tocando lá em cima, fazendo-me sentir incrivelmente mais longe do calor das minhas roupas, da segurança do chão limpo de madeira e mobiliário confortável e macio.

_Edward..._

Estava tão escuro que eu não podia sequer julgar o quanto as escadas estavam longe. Não que fizesse um inferno de uma diferença, porque mesmo se eu pudesse deslizar para fora de debaixo dessa estante, eu não tinha como navegar meu caminho entre a escuridão e os cacos de vidro espalhados pelo chão.

Senti minha garganta fechar-se em pânico, mas empurrei isso de volta com raiva, respirando profundamente, tentando diminuir minha pulsação.

Eu odiava ser uma aberração do caralho.

Ainda sentada congelada sob as restrições da estante, eu esperei pacientemente por um novo trovão para servir como meu farol na tempestade, enquanto afugentava os medos infantis de monstros à espreita nas fendas desprotegidas. Quando outro raio brilhou através da janela, eu pude ver claramente a escada um pouco além da bagunça no chão. Tão perto, tão longe.

**~ % ~**

Pareceram horas, mas poderia ter sido minutos enquanto eu permaneci sentada lá tentando chegar a um plano para dar o fora daquele porão esquecido por Deus. Rezei em voz alta para Deus em algum momento, e então eu tentei mentalmente usar telepatia para chamar Edward para vir me salvar. Meu telefone tinha tocado várias vezes lá em cima, mas eu só tinha toques especiais para os meus pais, então eu não tinha ideia de quem estava me ligando, mas eu estava rezando que fosse Edward.

Colocando os meus dedos nas minhas têmporas, eu cantei, "Ohm, ohm, Edward... se você puder me ouvir... eu estou presa no meu porão... e eu estou completamente nua..." Eu pensei que se ele pudesse me ouvir, enviando-lhe imagens nuas de mim telepaticamente isso traria sua bunda para cá mais rápido.

_Bem, eu estava desesperada._

Eu até esvaziei uma das caixas próximas que consegui alcançar, rasgando-a para fazer uma camada de papelão entre o piso coberto de vidro e meus pés, mas não era longo o suficiente para alcançar as escadas. Além disso, eu não conseguia sair do lugar.

Esfregando minhas coxas nuas e arrepiadas com as palmas das mãos, e me xingando por não ter vestido algo mais quente, eu tremi. Deixei cair minha testa na minha mão quando meu estômago roncou e eu percebi que precisava realmente muito fazer xixi. E exatamente quando uma lágrima solitária escapou dos meus olhos e rolou pela minha bochecha em frustração, eu escutei uma batida na minha porta da frente.

Eu me ajoelhei, banhando-me de alívio quando gritei, "Aqui em baixo! Estou presa no porão!"

Eu sabia que era Edward. Eu poderia dizer pela tenacidade devota das batidas. Presumi que deveria ter sido ele me ligando, e quando eu não atendi, ele provavelmente ficou preocupado comigo sozinha no escuro durante uma tempestade. Eu gritei de novo, enquanto as batidas continuaram incansavelmente e então, de repente pararam. Eu gritei freneticamente, tão alto quanto podia, minha garganta se tornando irritada naquele ponto. A prateleira de madeira estava abafando meus gritos.

Lágrimas encheram os cantos dos meus olhos e comecei a chorar quando um nó se formou na minha garganta. "Por favor, volte." Eu implorei baixinho, enxugando as lágrimas e meu nariz escorrendo com a minha mão. Bati as palmas das minhas mãos contra a madeira mais uma vez, empurrando tão forte quanto eu podia em frustração, mas eu precisava ficar de pé para fazê-la ceder. Eu soluçava, derrotada e com frio e me sentindo uma idiota completa por ficar presa no meu próprio porão.

Então, eu o ouvi. A luz do sol, a música, a esperança da voz de Edward me chamando, atada com alarme. Gritei de novo, assim que a porta do porão se abriu com pressa e os pés de Edward fizeram barulho ao descer as escadas. Eu nunca tinha ouvido sons tão lindos antes em toda a minha vida.

"Bella, onde diabos você está?" Tudo que eu podia ver era um feixe de luz branca vindo da sua direção, mas sua voz me fez querer cantar e gritar, "Louvado seja o Bebê Jesus! Eu fui salva!"

"Atrás da estúpida prateleira." Eu funguei, acenando freneticamente meu braço para fora do lado da prateleira."Edward, graças a Deus, eu achei que morreria aqui. Você tem que pegar meus sapatos. Há vidro por todo o chão e eu estou com os pés descalços." Eu implorei a ele, respirando aliviada em meio a lágrimas felizes.

"O que diabos aconteceu?" Ele perguntou, fazendo o seu caminho através dos fragmentos em seu caminho. Ele se agachou no chão, direcionando a luz para o canto onde eu estava encolhida com meus joelhos no meu peito. "Você está chorando... você está machucada, amor?" Minha bunda estava congelada e dormente, mas a visão dele aqueceu todo o meu ser.

_Puta merda... Ele acabou de me chamar de Amor._

"Não, eu estou bem... apenas fodidamente estúpida." Limpei mais lágrimas do meu rosto com as costas da minha mão, puxando o roupão fechado. Devo ter parecido uma merda completa.

Ele me entregou a lanterna para que pudesse empurrar a prateleira da sua posição encravada. Levou algumas tentativas, mas ele conseguiu empurrar a prateleira a um ponto na vertical, fazendo-a deslizar contra a parede. Enquanto trabalhava, ele soltou pequenos grunhidos enquanto murmurava sua descrença quanto à forma que eu consegui me colocar presa nesta situação ridícula. Enquanto eu estava passando os braços em volta do meu tronco, Edward mexeu suas mãos em desdém e seus olhos percorreram o comprimento do meu corpo.

"Você está tremendo. Merda..." Ele permaneceu lá por apenas um segundo, antes de tiar seu casaco cinza úmido. Deslizei meus braços nele com gratidão, mesmo que estivesse molhado da chuva. Estava deliciosamente quente por dentro, e cheirava a ele – um toque fraco de cigarros, perfume e algo distintamente Edward. Ah, e maconha, eu definitivamente reconheci o cheiro de maconha recém fumada. As mangas eram uns bons dez centímetros mais longas que meus braços e o restante ficou pendurado em meu corpo sem jeito.

"Eu preciso de sapatos... há vidro..." Edward olhou para o chão coberto de vidro e depois para mim, com lágrimas ainda nos olhos e congelando, claramente tomando uma decisão.

"Fodam-se os sapatos. Venha aqui." Meus olhos arregalaram com as suas mãos estendidas para mim. Dei um passo em frente hesitantemente, incerta do que fazer.

"Mas..."

"B, o que diabos eu devo fazer, deixá-la aqui? Apenas venha..." Sua voz tinha uma ponta de irritação, fazendo-me imediatamente imaginar por que ele ficaria chateado comigo por isso. Não é como se eu tivesse feito isso de propósito. Eu nasci desajeitada, não me tornei uma.

Antes que eu pudesse piscar, Edward pegou-me em seus braços, carregando-me pelas escadas com facilidade. Eu olhei para ele chocada e piscando, seu rosto a poucos centímetros do meu.

"B, a luz, por favor..." Ele disse rindo. Rapidamente, eu redirecionei a luz na frente dele, quando nós finalmente chegamos ao andar de cima.

"Meu herói..." Eu sussurrei. Edward sorriu para mim, ainda me segurando em seus braços, e eu desejei que não tivesse a grossura do casaco entre nós, apenas a pele de Edward e meu roupão fino de cetim.

"Você está bem?" Ele sussurrou suavemente. Eu assenti, ainda estupefata pelo fato de ele estar me tocando. Meu rosto estava tão perto dele... Eu podia sentir o cheiro da chuva nele e o cheiro doce do gel no seu cabelo úmido. Seus braços eram tão fortes e seu peito e tronco eram sólidos como rocha. Eu não tinha imaginado que um corpo humano poderia ser tão firme e inflexível.

"Eu estou agora." Eu sussurrei de volta suavemente. Ele fechou seus olhos momentaneamente e seu rosto meio que empurrou para a frente um pouco. Minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta enquanto eu pensei que ele estivesse se inclinando para me beijar. Em vez disso, ele me ergueu mais para cima em seus braços e se dirigiu para as escadas enquanto eu guiava o nosso caminho com a lanterna. Uma vez que chegamos ao meu quarto, Edward parou ao lado da minha cama, aparentemente debatendo onde me soltar. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha em expectativa, enquanto ele apenas ficava ali, segurando-me em seus braços.

"Eu não... quero soltar você." Ele sussurrou. Senti seu abraço apertar em torno das minhas costas e por baixo dos meus joelhos. Eu tremi com as suas palavras e pela angústia que pareceu invadir seu tom de voz. Eu queria que ele me segurasse eternamente.

"Então não solte".

"Sim, mas, uh... você não é exatamente leve." A lanterna dava ao quarto luz suficiente para que eu pudesse ver o sorriso em sua boca.

"Obrigada." Eu respondi com uma carranca. Meus dentes começaram a bater quando a umidade do casaco de Edward começou a vazar para o interior.

"Você está congelando, B. Você precisa se vestir." Eu assenti tristemente, percebendo que ele estava certo. Entre o meu cabelo molhado e o fato de que tudo que eu tinha por baixo do roupão fino era uma calcinha, eu estava tremendo. Ele baixou-me para o chão, esperando que meus pés encontrassem o equilíbrio antes que ele tirasse os braços da minha cintura. Eu me senti imediatamente abatida pela perda de contato e o calor que irradiava do corpo dele.

Tirando o casaco dele, eu o coloquei cautelosamente na cama e levantei a lanterna na posição vertical para que iluminasse o teto do meu quarto o suficiente para eu conseguir me vestir.

"Uau, seu quarto é uma bagunça." Ele disse suavemente, pegando meu sutiã anteriormente descartado da minha escrivaninha. Eu ignorei sua observação, pegando o sutiã das suas mãos. Ele riu e perguntou, "Por que você estava no porão, de qualquer maneira?"

"Eu estava procurando um porta retratos, que deixei no estúpido porão. Ângela tirou esta." Entreguei-lhe a foto que estava na minha cama. Edward olhou para ela, aproximando-se da luz.

"Você queria colocar isso em um porta-retratos? Por quê?" Ele perguntou secamente.

Fiquei surpresa com a sua impetuosidade. "Porque eu gosto. É uma bela foto e eu não tenho outra sua." Eu recuperei a foto da sua mão estendida, observando-o distraidamente mastigar o interior da sua bochecha. "Qual é o problema com isso?"

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Nada, é só... Eu não sei. Esqueça".

"Não faça isso." Eu rebati.

As sobrancelhas de Edward franziram e ele franziu a testa. "Não fazer o quê?"

Revirei meus olhos e suspirei exageradamente. "Obviamente há uma razão que o incomodou. Por favor, não esconda seus sentimentos de mim... não é justo. Quero dizer, nós não podemos..." Eu deixei cair a minha cabeça para o lado, avisando-o que eu não estava chateada.

Ele bufou e respondeu, "Eu só estava tendo um dia fodidamente de merda. E eu não gosto desses Converse estúpidos. Mas se você gosta da foto, então, faça o que quiser com ela".

Eu assenti, entendendo sua explicação ao dizer que ele não gostava do jeito que ele parecia na foto. "O que se passa com os tênis, afinal?"

"Ah, eu estava experimentando um novo visual." Ele encolheu os ombros com indiferença.

"Você é metrossexual demais para ser emo." Eu ri. "E, você pode, por favor, pegar um par de meias para mim?" Eu perguntei, apontando para a cômoda, antes de me dobrar para pegar um par de calças de yoga macias de algodão na minha gaveta. Deslizei o roupão dos meus ombros, não me importando nem um pouco que eu estivesse no meu quarto em apenas um par de calcinhas brancas porque eu estava morrendo de frio.

Ele murmurou, "Claro", voltando-se para a gaveta. Enquanto eu vestia as calças, tive um vislumbre da sua expressão no reflexo do espelho da cômoda. Ele estava vasculhando minha gaveta de cima, enquanto nem mesmo prestava atenção ao conteúdo. Em vez disso, seu olhar estava sobre mim e minha nudez enquanto ele cautelosamente olhava através dos seus cílios.

"Meias Edward." Eu ri, redirecionando-o. Ele vacilou, lançando os olhos para baixo ao abrir algumas gavetas até encontrar as minhas meias. Ele se virou para entregar um par para mim, exatamente antes de eu vestir uma camiseta de manga comprida cinza. Peguei as meias dele enquanto murmurava em apreciação, ainda tremendo de frio. Edward virou-se para a cômoda de novo, aparentemente embaraçado por ser pego espiando. Eu realmente não me importei, eu apenas achei incrivelmente fofo e lisonjeiro que ele quisesse me ver no meu estado de nudez.

Agachei-me no armário, procurando através do monte desorganizado de sapatos, em busca de um par correspondente de tênis. Uma vez que encontrei um par, eu espiei por cima do meu ombro, para ver Edward segurando um par de calcinhas. Sua cabeça estava inclinada para um lado, como se ele estivesse muito concentrado em algo. Ele as colocou para baixo, pegando outro par, segurando exatamente como o primeiro.

"Você quer experimentá-las?" Eu sorri enquanto calçava meus sapatos.

"O quê? Não." Ele disse defensivamente. "Eu só... como diabos isto pode ser confortável?" Ele tinha uma das minhas calcinhas fio dental de renda preguiçosamente pendurada em seu dedo indicador.

"Eu não sei... elas simplesmente são. Você nem sequer as sente após alguns segundos".

"Sim, mas elas estão em... sua bunda." Ele puxou o elástico na parte de trás.

Eu dei de ombros. "Por que você não as coloca e vê você mesmo?"

"Uh, não, obrigado. Mas eu gosto disso..." Ele segurava um fio dental verde-limão, com uma imagem de um sapo usando uma coroa na parte da frente. "Posso ficar com elas?"

"Elas não caberão em você." Eu ri, sabendo muito bem que ele não tinha intenção de experimentá-las. Ele estalou a língua, sacudindo a cabeça.

Estreitei meus olhos para ele de brincadeira. "Elas são para a sua coleção?"

"Sim, a que eu estou começando hoje." Eu ri quando ele deslizou a calcinha no seu bolso de trás. O telefone de Edward tocou ao mesmo tempo. Ele o puxou do outro bolso, atendendo.

"Ei." Ele se virou para mim, apoiando sua bunda contra a cômoda enquanto eu levantava. "Sim, ela está bem... presa em seu fodido porão." Ele riu e revirou seus olhos, acrescentando, "Eu sei, eu sei." Ergui uma sobrancelha para ele, estreitando os olhos. Edward murmurou, "Jasper".

"Vocês dois estão se falando de novo?" Perguntei com um grande sorriso. Ele balançou a cabeça, revirando os olhos. Edward desligou o telefone dizendo, "Vamos, vamos. A pizza acabou de ser entregue na minha casa." Edward colocou sua jaqueta de volta, olhando-me de forma estranha. "Você está bonita." Ele comentou.

Eu fiz uma careta, olhando para baixo em minha roupa extremamente casual. "Você acha que isso é bonito? Eu uso isto para dormir".

"Sim, eu sei que sim, mas..." A respiração de Edward acelerou bruscamente. Ele balançou sua cabeça, agarrando a lanterna da mesa e iluminando o caminho para descer as escadas, não me dando uma escolha senão segui-lo. Edward me ajudou com o meu casaco enquanto eu pegava a chave do meu carro. Os trovões e raios tinham acalmado, mas continuava chovendo de forma torrencial. A garagem dos Cullen era quase tão longa quanto a própria rua, eu não estava prestes a ficar encharcada lá fora.

Peguei minha bolsa, lembrando que o jogo ainda estava nas escadas do porão. Uma vez que eu o peguei, os olhos de Edward arregalaram quando eu o coloquei debaixo do braço dele. Ele estendeu sua mão com expectativa. No começo eu pensei que ele estava pedindo-me para conceder-lhe a minha mão. Afinal, ele tinha me tocado quando me resgatou do porão, mas ele nunca fez contato com qualquer coisa, exceto seu casaco, então eu não estava muito certa aqui de qual era o protocolo.

Edward olhou para mim com uma expressão perplexa, enquanto seu rosto anuviava com esclarecimento, "Chaves". Eu imediatamente me senti estúpida por pensar que ele de repente começaria a mudar todas as regras e seu raciocínio cuidadosamente pensado porque não podia me tocar em particular.

Fiquei indignada, "Eu posso dirigir cem metros até a sua casa." Ele balançou a cabeça, revirando seus olhos.

"Eu acabei de salvar a sua vida, um ato que poderia muito bem me colocar na prisão, e você vai discutir comigo?" Fiz uma careta com um silvo, admitindo enquanto deixava cair minhas chaves na palma da sua mão aberta. Corremos debaixo de chuva através dos poucos metros, ficando completamente encharcados no processo. O cabelo escuro de Edward estava completamente molhado e pendurado em seus olhos, enquanto ele ligava o carro resmungando palavrões em voz baixa.

Ele estacionou atrás da sua BMW, segurando seu dedo para cima, indicando que eu deveria esperar. Uma vez que ele estava do lado do passageiro, ele abriu a porta e eu pulei para foram esquivando-me sob a gola do meu capuz enquanto agarrava o jogo de tabuleiro. Jasper abriu a porta da frente, segurando uma fatia de pizza na mão.

A casa estava surpreendentemente brilhante e acolhedora, velas espalhadas sobre as duas salas da frente. Ambas as lareiras estavam rugindo, dando à casa uma sensação morna e aquele ótimo cheiro de madeira queimada, significativo da mudança das estações. Nós três fomos para a cozinha, onde eu me servi de uma fatia de pizza e uma lata de refrigerante, enquanto Edward desapareceu na lavanderia. Ele voltou esfregando uma toalha sobre a cabeça, antes de pegar uma fatia e sentar comigo e Jasper.

"Isso é tão romântico." Eu cantarolei sarcasticamente.

A dinâmica naquela cozinha deveria ter sido estranha, eu suponho, porque, tecnicamente, a última vez que Jasper e eu interagimos, seus braços estavam me abraçando e sua boca estava na minha. Nós não tínhamos falado nisso e eu sentia que uma conversa era necessária, apenas para limpar o ar. Pela maneira como seus olhos continuavam correndo dos meus até a mesa, parecia que talvez Jasper estivesse se sentindo da mesma maneira.

"Puxa, vocês fedem a maconha." Eu comentei, acenando com a mão na minha frente enquanto me sentia um pouco com raiva que eles tinham ido em frente e fumado sem mim. Eu poderia ter desfrutado de um pouco de erva no momento. Ambos riram.

"Então... uh... Bella. Você por acaso mencionou para uhm, Alice, sobre... uhm... o dia em que você... e uh, eu... estávamos na casa da árvore?" Jasper tomou um gole grande de refrigerante e limpou a boca com um guardanapo.

"Oh, você quer dizer no dia em que estávamos sozinhos e você tentou me dar uns amassos?" Edward baixou a fatia meio comida em seu prato e se virou, olhando para Jasper. "Oh, eu estou brincando!" Eu disse, revirando os olhos.

"Bella, nem sequer foda assim! É ruim o suficiente para que ele porra..." Edward bufou, jogando o guardanapo com raiva para baixo. Ele balançou a cabeça, indicando claramente que aquele era um ponto sensível para ele. Lição aprendida.

"Desculpe, desculpe. Hum, não Jazz, eu não disse nada para ela. Eu deveria?"

"Uh, a resposta seria um grande e gordo 'não'. Eu não acho que ela apreciaria o fato e isso definitivamente diminuiria as minhas chances de..." Ele balançou a cabeça, sem terminar sua declaração. Edward sorriu. "Mas, uh... nós estamos... bem?" Ele fez sinal com a mão entre nós dois, com suas sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Sim, nós estamos bem, não se preocupe. Então... você e Alice, hein?" Eu sorri, olhando para Edward, que estava abaixando sua fatia de pizza com um guardanapo. Ele era um fresco do caralho às vezes. Como ele conseguia ser tão surpreendentemente sexy e viril ao mesmo tempo em que estava enxugando a gordura da sua pizza era com certeza uma das grandes maravilhas do mundo.

"Ah, eu não sei. Ela fodidamente me odeia, e eu não a culpo. Mas eu quero convidá-la para ir para essa coisa no sábado... este festival onde eles têm tipo, colheita de maçãs e passeios pelo feno e essas coisas. Se ela disser que sim, então vocês virão conosco?"

Meu coração acelerou um pouco, porque Jasper acabou de admitir que queria levar Alice em um encontro. Eu estava tão animada, eu queria ligar para ela agora mesmo e contar a novidade. Olhei para Edward, porque ele não tinha mencionado nada sobre isso. Ele deu de ombros e disse simplesmente, "Eu esqueci de perguntar... eu fui distraído pela sua roupa íntima. Você gostaria de ir?"

Eu ri alto. "É aquele em Sequim? A mãe de Rose nos levou lá quando tínhamos dez anos. Foi muito legal, exceto a casa mal assombrada. Jessica Stanley fez xixi nas calças e depois vomitou nos sapatos novos de Lauren." Eu disse balançando a cabeça, enquanto os dois riam. "Mas eu adoraria ir. Apenas um conselho." Eu acrescentei. "Se você gosta de Alice, então não a chame mais de Xanax. Não é legal".

Jasper acenou solenemente, sussurrando: "Eu sei... eu não vou." Parecia que ele realmente sentia remorso pelas suas ações. Isso me fez voar.

Terminamos a pizza, exatamente quando Emmett entrou na cozinha todo molhado. "Ei, pessoal. Que tempestade fodida, hein? A região está sem energia até Port Angeles. A mãe ligou para me dizer que ela e o pai estão presos na 101 porque há um poste caído e o tráfego está interrompido... Ei, pizza!" Ele aplaudiu, deslizando em um banco e servindo-se de uma generosa fatia de pepperoni. Após uma breve discussão sobre o festival de outono em Sequim, Emmett decidiu que ele e Rose deveriam ir também.

Edward colocou um novo conjunto de pilhas no meu jogo, e uma vez que ouvimos o som familiar do zumbido funcionando corretamente, nós quatro nos sentamos em volta da mesa da cozinha revezando. Mesmo que Edward e Jasper estivessem chapados, Edward foi incrivelmente bem. Acho que a campainha soou apenas uma vez quando ele extraiu o osso do peito do carinha nu*****. Emmett e eu nos saímos melhor, dando cumprimentos de mão um ao outro frequentemente enquanto Jazz e Edward resmungavam. De vez em quando Edward olhava carrancudo para mim quando minha mão encontrava a de Emmett. Algo tão simples como um cumprimento estava fora dos limites para nós, provando que esse era, de fato, um mundo cruel e injusto.

_*Eles estão jogando o Operando, jogo em que você tem que retiras os ossos do paciente sem encostar nas laterais do tabuleiro, senão o nariz do carinha nu acende e uma campainha toca._

Assim que os meninos começaram a discutir sobre quem era o melhor "cirurgião", meu telefone tocou. Era Alice pedindo uma carona para casa da lanchonete. Perguntei para Edward se ele se importaria de vir comigo para pegá-la, e Jasper de repente se animou, oferecendo-se para fazer isso. Nós trocamos olhares, sorrindo um para o outro enquanto Jasper corria pela porta da frente. Pensei em ligar para ela para dar-lhe um aviso justo, mas, em vez disso, eu apenas enviei uma mensagem a ela com as palavras: _não há de quê_. Ela descobriria o significado quando visse Jasper no estacionamento... isto é, se ela não desmaiasse na calçada primeiro.

Edward e eu fomos para o quarto dele. Ele puxou minha calcinha do seu bolso traseiro, junto com o seu telefone, sorrindo para mim. Sentei em sua cama apoiada em meus cotovelos, enquanto eu descaradamente o observava tirar sua calça jeans pelo lampejo da luz das velas. Ele tirou sua camisa, jogando-a em seu cesto no banheiro. Quando ele desceu sua boxer, ele olhou para mim, sorriu e então simplesmente e descaradamente se livrou dela. Mordi meu lábio inferior ao ver seu corpo lindo e nu se mover rapidamente para suas calças de pijama de flanela. A simples visão dele fez coisas acontecerem ao meu corpo. Coisas ruins e coisas muito, muito boas.

Eu queria sussurrar, "Venha aqui" para ele para que eu pudesse tocar seu peito e brincar com o pequeno anel de prata que deslizava através do seu mamilo, mas eu sabia muito bem que não podia. Edward levou a vela para o seu armário, reaparecendo vestindo o moletom verde que compramos juntos no shopping. Ele parecia tão macio e confortável e tão perfeito para se aconchegar. Foi então que eu bocejei e me dei conta de perguntar a ele que horas eram. Ele olhou para o seu telefone e já passava das 22hs30min.

"Eu deveria ir." Eu disse apreensivamente. A última coisa que eu queria fazer era ir para uma casa completamente fria e escura. Percebendo minha hesitação, ele pegou seu telefone novamente, discando enquanto mantinha seu dedo para cima. _Espere um segundo..._

"Ei, mãe, onde vocês estão?" Ele esperou por uma resposta antes de concordar com um aceno. "Sim, está tudo bem aqui. Ouça, Bella está aqui e eu acho que ela está com um pouco de medo de ir para casa sozinha sem energia elétrica. Ela pode ficar aqui esta noite?" Nós sorrimos um para o outro e, depois de algumas palavras na outra extremidade, seu rosto caiu um pouco. "Mãe, provavelmente está congelando lá em cima..." Após uma breve pausa e algumas reviradas de olho e acenos de cabeça, ele admitiu. "Sim, está bem. Tudo bem. Vejo vocês em breve. Tchau".

"Ela disse que você pode ficar na suíte de hóspedes, não no meu quarto." Ele encolheu seus ombros, parecendo completamente desapontado.

"Está tudo bem. Estou muito cansada para fazer qualquer coisa esta noite, de qualquer maneira." Eu ri fracamente enquanto levantava, pegando minha bolsa da sua mesa de cabeceira. Ele murmurou algo incoerente enquanto segurava a vela, caminhando em direção ao banheiro. Ele começou a escovar seus dentes, espiando a cabeça para fora com a boca cheia da sua escova de dentes azul. Ele acenou em torno de outra escova de dentes, uma nova roxa, que eu aceitei com gratidão.

Nós escovamos os dentes juntos, partilhando a pia, cada um tomando a sua vez para cuspir. Eu achei aquilo um pouco engraçado, já que não tínhamos feito nada parecido antes, mas acho que não deveria ter sido um grande negócio, porque ele tinha, afinal, me visto seminua. E eu não estava envergonhada sobre isso tudo... mas, observar-me escovar os dentes era razão para me sentir autoconsciente. _Idiota._

Quando terminou, ele deslizou sua escova de dentes em um pequeno suporte em forma de ovo que tinha uma luz violeta emanando do topo. Sem sequer olhar para mim, ele sabia que eu esperaria uma explicação dele.

"Higienizador Ultra Violeta de escova de dentes." Ele disse com naturalidade.

Eu ri silenciosamente. "Só você, Edward".

Ele pegou a minha escova de dentes nova, colocando-a dentro de uma caixa de plástico antes de pegar a vela e fazer sinal para eu ir em frente. A casa estava bastante calma nesse momento, exceto pelo murmúrio da voz de Emmett atrás da porta do seu quarto. Assumi que ele estava dizendo boa noite para Rose, o que eu achei muito doce. Caminhamos pelo corredor até uma porta no final, a luz das velas cintilando lançando sombras fantasmagóricas nas paredes e tetos altos.

Assim que Edward abriu a porta, uma brisa fria nos cumprimentou quando passamos por ela. Tremendo, eu o segui até um lance curto e acarpetado de escadas que dava para uma sala espaçosa com tetos muito altos. Eu ofeguei, porque eu não tinha ideia que isto sequer existia. Na penumbra, pude ver que era decorada em estilo francês, muito feminina e com babados, com cores suaves e longas cortinas nas janelas. Havia pequeno recantos com mesas e arranjos florais, luminárias de mesa com franjas neles. Sofás listrados delicados estavam dispersos com um milhão de almofadas florais estampadas. Pouco além da sala de estar havia uma cozinha estilo country e uma pequena sala de jantar. A 'suíte de hóspedes' dos Cullen era na verdade um apartamento de tamanho generoso, maior do que a maioria dos lugares que eu e minha mãe vivemos depois que saímos de Forks.

"Meus avós ficam aqui quando nos visitam. É a parte 'maricas' da casa." Ele riu. Ele abriu a porta para um dos dois quartos e eu ofeguei novamente diante da linda cama de madeira com dossel branco, decorada com lençóis e travesseiros florais e ainda mais um milhão de almofadas. Edward colocou a vela sobre o criado-mudo e começou a colocar todas as almofadas perfeitamente na caixa de madeira ao pé da cama. Ele gentilmente me jogou seu isqueiro, fazendo sinal para eu acender a vela de cabeceira. Tomando o isqueiro de volta, ele se ajoelhou em frente à pequena lareira e acendeu o que parecia ser mais velas, mas explicou que elas eram feitas de um gel especial, ou algo assim, e exalavam uma surpreendente quantidade de calor. Enquanto ele fazia isso, eu serpenteei meu braço na manga da minha blusa, removendo meu sutiã discretamente e o colocando na mesa de cabeceira dobrado ao lado da minha bolsa.

O quarto aqueceu rapidamente e logo se tornou muito aconchegante. A cama era tão macia que eu afundei alguns centímetros nela quando me deitei. Coloquei minha cabeça nos travesseiros sentindo a maciez da cama ao meu redor. Eu poderia dormir por dias naquela cama. Edward riu, rastejando ao meu lado. Ele deitou sua cabeça no travesseiro, olhando para o meu rosto. Seus olhos desceram para o meu peito, onde eu sabia que ele percebeu que eu estava sem sutiã pela forma como seu lábio estava preso entre os seus dentes.

"Esta cama é tão confortável." Eu disse, sentindo-me um pouco exposta.

"Uh, sim." Ele limpou a garganta. "Esta é a cama mais confortável da casa. Meus avós nunca querem deixá-la".

"Eu posso ver por que." Eu disse, aconchegada nas almofadas. "Eu amo este lugar. É tão 'eu'." Edward balançou a cabeça quando eu bocejei novamente.

"Cansada?" Ele perguntou. Sua mão cautelosamente estendeu para arrumar um fio de cabelo rebelde que havia caído do coque confuso no qual eu tinha esquecido que meu cabelo estava desde que saí do banho. Imaginei que o cabelo fosse uma exceção à regra, porque estava realmente morto e era uma mera extensão de mim mesma, não eu, na verdade.

_Eu me pergunto o quanto a lei é restrita se eu tivesse uma gangrena na virilha..._

"Ei, como você entrou na minha casa?" Eu perguntei, de repente lembrando que Edward entrou sem uma chave, e eu me lembro nitidamente de ter trancando a porta quando cheguei.

"Eu, uh... escalei através da janela do seu quarto." Ele disse, olhando para baixo.

"O quê? Você subiu aquela altura? Você é louco?" Eu balancei a cabeça pelas suas travessuras, mas agradecendo a Deus por ele ter tido bom senso e persistência para fazer isso.

Puxei o elástico do meu cabelo, sentando-me para tentar ajeitá-lo com as minhas mãos. Ainda estava úmido em alguns pontos e caiu em torno dos meus ombros em uma bagunça de cachos. Peguei a pequena escova de cabelo de viagem da minha bolsa, passando-a através do meu cabelo.

"Não. Primeiro, você não deveria deixar aquela janela aberta. Qualquer um pode entrar dessa forma. E no ano passado, quando eles estavam construindo o covil, eu, Jazz e Em estávamos observando os trabalhadores e falando sobre como seria fodidamente fácil simplesmente saltar sobre o trilho da varanda dos fundos e subir. O telhado não é nem mesmo um ângulo inclinado demais. Não foi nada difícil. Não que qualquer um de nós deliberadamente entraria na casa de um policial, mas..."

"Bem, estou feliz por tê-la deixado aberta, porque eu estaria morta agora. Obrigada por me salvar." Eu queria perguntar a ele sobre ter me chamado de "amor", mas me senti estranha, então eu deixei para lá.

"A qualquer hora".

Meu telefone zumbiu com uma mensagem de Alice. Dizia simplesmente, _**OMG, OMG, OMG, Jasper está aqui.**_

Eu ri, mostrando a mensagem para Edward. Ele se deitou de lado, apoiado no cotovelo, enquanto me observava escovar meu cabelo por um minuto, seus olhos intensos e sondando. Eu sorri para ele humildemente. "O quê?"

"Posso... fazer isso?" Ele perguntou, quase divertido. Eu dei de ombros, entregando-lhe a escova, pensando que era melhor o Sr. Detalhista não começar a apontar todos os meus fios duplos. Ele sentou-se, chegando mais perto, enquanto eu me virava de costas para ele.

Pela minha visão periférica, eu podia vê-lo levantar a mão hesitantemente em direção ao topo da minha cabeça. Assim que a escova fez contato com o meu couro cabeludo, eu suspirei pesadamente. Era tão bom. Cada passagem da escova era relaxante e reconfortante, lembrando-me de quando eu era uma menininha fazendo tranças antes da escola, só que isso era... diferente.

"Minha mãe costumava escovar meu cabelo quando eu era pequena. Eu sempre tive tantos embaraços e nós e ela os puxava. Eu odiava." Ele deslizou para ainda mais perto, tão perto que eu podia sentir sua respiração de menta no meu ouvido enquanto ele corria a escova contra o meu couro cabeludo. Estava de repente muito, muito quente no quarto.

"Puta merda, está quente aqui." Ele murmurou, praticamente lendo meus pensamentos. Eu senti o colchão mover levemente quando ele tirou seu moletom e o atirou perto da borda da cama. Pelo canto do meu olho, eu peguei um vislumbre do seu torso nu quando ele se inclinou.

Oh meu Deus, ele estava sem camisa atrás de mim. Eu engoli em seco e nervosamente continuei, "Embora eu gostasse quando ela o lavava para mim e... mmmmm..." Eu podia ouvir a respiração de Edward aprofundar enquanto eu tagarelava sobre a minha mãe e meu cabelo estúpido. Ele passou a escova em longas carícias retas da minha testa para as extremidades, pressionando as cerdas plásticas firmemente em minha pele. Eu gemi um pouco de prazer, nem sequer percebendo o quanto os sons que eu estava fazendo eram eróticos.

Eu continuei falando, para me distrair dos sentimentos sensuais e do calor que estava acumulando nas minhas partes femininas. "Ela costumava usar um spray para desembaraçar que cheirava a melancia... mmmm... merda... unnngh..."

"Bella." Ele sussurrou, tão perto que eu podia sentir seu cheiro. "Eu não sou sua mãe." Eu tremi com as suas palavras, embora eu estivesse tão quente que podia sentir as pequenas gotas de transpiração acumulando na minha testa.

_Porra, não... você não é._

Seu hálito fez cócegas na minha orelha e enviou ondas de desejo para a minha virilha. Edward pressionou a escova na minha nuca e lentamente a arrastou pela minha espinha. Eu gemi de novo, porque de repente isso passou de muito inocente para muito, muito erótico.

"Você gosta disso?" Ele sussurrou com uma voz tão suave que parecia que eu podia envolver meu corpo todo nela. Eu balancei minha cabeça que sim, gemendo de novo quando ele passou pela minha orelha, meu pescoço e sobre o meu ombro.

"Ow!" Eu gritei, com um longo silvo através dos meus dentes. Edward recuou enquanto eu afastava a blusa do meu ombro para examinar a causa da dor. "Algo me bateu aí quando a prateleira caiu." Eu expliquei.

"Bella, tire sua blusa para que eu possa olhar." Fiz o que ele me pediu, imediatamente me sentindo muito vulnerável. Um arrepio correu pelo meu corpo quando o meu cabelo frio e úmido roçou minha pele nua. Minhas costas estavam expostas para ele enquanto ele pairava sobre mim, olhando para o meu ombro. "Eu quero pegar gelo para isso." Ele disse.

"Não, está tudo bem, apenas não toque." Edward sentou-se sobre os calcanhares com um pequeno xingamento. Eu virei meu rosto para olhar por cima do meu ombro, que eu pude ver que tinha um lindo e grande hematoma meio roxo e meio rosa espalhado sobre a superfície. "Por favor... não pare." Eu implorei em um sussurro tenso. Edward sentou-se de volta sobre os joelhos, retomando suas escovadas, só que desta vez ele estava mais gentil, mal traçando as cerdas da escova na minha pele nua. Ele já não estava escovando meu cabelo... Era muito mais do que isso.

Quando ele trouxe as cerdas macias de volta à minha coluna, eu recolhi meu cabelo cuidadosamente penteado, jogando-o sobre o meu ombro para que ele tivesse acesso às minhas costas por completo. Edward emitiu um gemido baixo e ofegante, "Tão fodidamente linda".

Ele roçou o lóbulo da minha orelha com cuidado, passando as cerdas pelo meu pescoço, meu ombro, em seguida, em toda a minha clavícula. Ele estava tão perto agora que se eu me movesse um pouco mais, nossas peles fariam contato. Eu podia sentir o calor do seu peito nas minhas costas. Deixei escapar um suspiro quando senti que a minha calcinha de repente se tornou molhada de todos os 'não-toques'. Era tão sensual, tão erótico e bonito... eu nunca tinha experimentado nada igual na minha vida.

Ele virou a escova para que as cerdas macias se curvassem em torno das minhas omoplatas, pela minha caixa torácica, para minha cintura, e depois de volta novamente. Eu gemia e choramingava a cada circuito completo, não me importando que os meus sons de prazer fossem terrivelmente parecidos com os sons de sexo. Ele teve o cuidado de evitar meu ombro ferido quando passou por ali. Eu estava tão excitada e tão relaxada ao mesmo tempo, mas eu estava esperando, esperando por algo...

Então, a coisa aconteceu.

Edward desceu a escova para a frente pelo meu pescoço, suas pernas ao redor do meu corpo, uma de cada lado meu. Ele poderia facilmente ver a minha frente nua de onde ele estava, e eu não me incomodei em ousar esconder isso dele. A escova passou pela minha clavícula novamente... desta vez mergulhando mais e mais para baixo, até que ele fez amplos círculos em torno de cada um dos meus seios em um movimento em forma de oito, o símbolo do infinito. A respiração de Edward tornou-se dura e pesada, um sinal claro de que ele estava muito excitado. Perguntei-me se ele queria cuidar de si mesmo, ou se ele esperava que eu enfiasse minha mão pelas minhas próprias calças. Eu nem sequer tinha que questionar se ele estava duro...

Assim que a escova passou por cima do meu mamilo muito ereto, nossa respiração engatou. Eu gemi baixinho quando Edward sussurrou, "Você está fodidamente me deixando... louco neste momento..."

"Ungss, você, Deus... mmmmmmmmm." Foi a minha resposta incoerente. Quando as cerdas passaram suavemente sobre o outro mamilo, eu agarrei a borda da cama, sentindo um espiral de formigamento em minhas entranhas. "Edward... eu acho que estou... eu estou... ohhh..." Eu estava lá... tão perto. Eu tinha ouvido como deveria ser, tinha lido tudo sobre os orgasmos, sobre como eles começavam de forma fraca e gradualmente ganhavam impulso antes de explodir em todo o seu corpo. Eu tinha ouvido que eles faziam você querer gritar e ver pontos brilhantes e estrelas e curvar seus dedos dos pés em êxtase. O problema era que, mesmo que meus dedos fossem "ativos" lá em baixo, eu nunca tinha sido capaz de chegar a esse ponto. Eu não podia sequer imaginar como seria... até agora. Comecei a sentir uma sensação intensa que era... praticamente indescritível.

Minha boca estava aberta e eu comecei a ofegar enquanto o calor entre as minhas pernas e a dor no meu baixo ventre latejava e queimava. A respiração de Edward estava ainda mais acelerada nesse momento. Ele soltou um pequeno gemido e, exatamente quando eu pensei que estava prestes a ter o _momento_, nós ouvimos o único som no mundo que poderia ter me feito chorar naquele segundo.

Uma batida suave na porta e depois a voz doce de Esme chamando, "Edward? Posso falar com você por um segundo?"

_Você está fodidamente brincando comigo agora?_

Como se ele de repente tivesse sido queimado na bunda com um ferro quente, ele estava fora da cama, resmungando maldições enquanto vestia seu moletom e ajeitava as calças do seu pijama. Seu cabelo estava por todo o lugar e eu acenei para ele ajeitá-lo, o que ele fez na hora. Devo dizer que, mesmo em meio à pressa para ficar decente, tive um vislumbre bastante bom da sua virilha antes de ele colocar seu moletom e, sim, ele estava muito, muito duro.

Vesti minha blusa, sentando na beirada da cama, tentando enfiar meu sutiã na minha bolsa enquanto meu coração batia bem na minha garganta. Fui deixada com a minha 'amiga' zumbindo e formigando e sentindo-me imensamente frustrada.

Edward abriu a porta do quarto, fechando-a suavemente atrás dele. Eu mal podia ouvir os murmúrios incoerentes da conversa deles, enquanto eu permaneci lá me sentindo terrivelmente culpada pelas nossas atividades inocentemente picantes com uma estúpida escova de cabelo de viagem. Edward voltou logo, fechando a porta do quarto novamente.

"Você deve ligar para o seu pai." Ele disse secamente, sentando na cama ao meu lado. Eu assenti, puxando meu telefone da minha bolsa e ligando. Deixei uma mensagem dizendo a Charlie onde eu estava e as circunstâncias que me trouxeram aqui, lembrando de incluir que eu dormiria no quarto de hóspedes.

Edward bufou. "Eu sinto muito por isso. Eu uh... eu tenho que ir..."

Eu sabia que não era sua escolha sair, que era a pedido de Esme. "A que horas você acorda de manhã?" Ele perguntou, levantando.

"Às seis." Respondi suavemente, virando-me para encará-lo. Eu precisava beijá-lo... eu precisava sentir sua boca na minha e seus braços em volta de mim, tocando, apalpando, segurando...

"Ok, eu voltarei de manhã para acordá-la. Doces sonhos, B." Ele deixou a cama, parecendo muito triste enquanto eu deitava. Edward puxou as cobertas, olhando para mim com um pequeno sorriso.

"Você também, Edward." Eu sussurrei, aconchegando-me nos travesseiros. Eu definitivamente precisaria encontrar o meu _momento _uma vez que ele saísse.

_Que merda para ele._

Ele se moveu para sair do quarto, mas fez uma pausa para voltar. Suas mãos foram para a barra do seu moletom, lentamente o puxando para revelar seu torso nu novamente. Eu ofeguei descaradamente com a sua beleza, sentindo os arrepios tudo de novo quando ele me jogou a peça de roupa.

"Os géis se esgotarão em poucas horas. Provavelmente ficará frio aqui." Ele apontou para a lareira, explicando por que ele estava se despindo novamente.

"Obrigada, E." Eu disse suavemente quando o peguei em meus braços. Cheirava incrível. "Boa noite".

"Ei, Bella... você estava prestes a..."

_Gozar?_

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Tenho certeza que sim".

"Tem certeza? Você não _sabe_?" Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Bem, eu nunca, uh... tive um, então..." Eu dei de ombros.

"Nunca?" Ele perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Nunca".

"Porra... isso mudará em breve. Você vai, uh...?" Ele meio que apontou para a minha virilha acenando com o dedo em círculos, enquanto eu sorria para ele estupidamente.

_Terminar?_

Eu balancei a cabeça de novo, timidamente olhando para baixo. Ele soltou um longo suspiro frustrado e gemeu.

"Você?" Eu perguntei, já sabendo a resposta. Ele balançou a cabeça, revirando os olhos como se quisesse dizer, "Obviamente". Em seguida, ele beijou a ponta dos seus dedos suavemente, erguendo-os no ar antes de desaparecer pela porta.

Uma vez que eu sabia que estava em segurança, deslizei minha mão dentro das minhas calças e me toquei até que me senti bem novamente, mas eu não fui capaz de chegar nem perto de onde o toque de Edward tinha me levado. Quando eu estava completamente frustrada e tão morta de cansaço que minhas pálpebras estavam queimando, eu rolei, enrolada no moletom de Edward, absorvendo seu cheiro delicioso. Eu pulei as orações porque estava chateada com a coisa da prateleira no porão, e eu estava exausta demais para falar com o Cara do Andar de Cima. Enquanto adormecia, fiquei profundamente triste por estar sozinha e mais do que um pouco ressentida pela interrupção prematura de Esme.

Naquela noite, eu sonhei com braços fortes em torno de mim e toques suaves, carícias no meu rosto e meu cabelo que eram suaves e macias e envoltas em amor.

Acordei cedo na manhã seguinte, confusa por um momento antes de perceber onde eu estava. Ainda estava escuro no quarto, já que a lareira não tinha o seu brilho suave, ou exalava o calor muito bem-vindo. Meu nariz estava frio, ainda que debaixo das cobertas, eu estava confortável e quase quente demais. Eu me sentei, puxando meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e verificando as horas no meu telefone. Era 05hs17min. Assim que coloquei o telefone de volta na mesa de cabeceira, eu estiquei a minha mão para suavizar a colcha amarrotada ao meu lado.

Eu franzi meu nariz em confusão, não só porque eu não tinha nenhuma lembrança de ter vestido o moletom de Edward no meio da noite, mas eu estava muito certa de que eu havia dormido profundamente no lado direito da cama. Não fazia sentido que o espaço do lado esquerdo estivesse... quente.

E então eu sorri, sabendo que talvez eu não tivesse dormido sozinha, depois de tudo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_Bella parece ser a garota mais azarada do mundo, não é? Tudo acontece com ela, mas ainda bem que Edward está sempre por perto. E Jasper parece realmente estar se esforçando para 'agradar' Alice, não é?_

_Ah, os próximos capítulos foram traduzidos pela minha amiga Nai, que também posta ótimas histórias em seu perfil. Para quem não conhece, dê uma passadinha no perfil dela e leia e comente. O link é:_

_www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/u/2699240/nairobsten_

_Obrigada às pessoas que acompanham e deixam reviews! Semana que vem tem mais._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	20. Herói autonomeado

**~ High Anxiety ~**

**Capítulo 17 ~ Herói autonomeado**

* * *

><p><em>Tradução: NaiRobsten<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm so high, I can hear heaven<br>oh, but heaven no heaven don't hear me  
>and they say that a hero could save us<strong>_

_**I'm not gonna stand here and wait**_

_**I'll hold on to the wings of a hero watches the hope fly away  
>someone told me love would all save us<br>but, how can that be, look what love gave us  
>a world full of killing and blood spilling<br>that world never came  
>and now that the world isn't ending<br>is love that I'm sending to you**_

Eu estou tão alto, eu posso ouvir o céu  
>Oh, mas o céu não, o céu não me ouve<br>E eles dizem que um herói poderá nos salvar

Eu não vou ficar aqui e esperar

Eu me agarrarei às asas de um herói, observando enquanto a esperança voa para longe  
>Alguém me disse que o amor pode nos salvar<br>Mas, como isso é possível? Olhe o que o amor nos deu  
>Um mundo cheio de morte e sangue derramando<br>Aquele mundo nunca virá  
>E agora que o mundo não acabará<br>É amor que estou mandando para você

**Hero – Nickleback**

_www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com/watch?v=9zueKq3z3Sk_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Edward ~<strong>

"Algo está errado, cara. Eu sei disso." Eu disse inflexivelmente, pulando dos degraus da casa na árvore.

_Eu sinto isso._

"Então vá, seu maluco paranóico. Vou esperar aqui pela pizza, simplesmente me ligue quando você encontrá-la." Jasper pulou atrás de mim. Eu acenei, correndo pelo caminho em direção ao meu carro. Depois de rapidamente pegar uma lanterna do meu porta-malas, eu desci a rua para a casa de Bella.

Quando cheguei, a casa de Bella estava fodidamente fria como gelo e eu estava seriamente tremendo enquanto repetidamente gritava seu nome. Eu estava pedindo a Deus que ela não estivesse assim, no banheiro, ou no chuveiro... ok, bem, se eu tivesse que ser completamente honesto, uma grande parte de mim meio que esperava que ela estivesse no chuveiro, porque eu era um filho da puta doente assim. Eu me senti como um imbecil subindo pela sua maldita janela, depois de não ter feito nenhum progresso na busca de outra maneira de entrar.

Eu continuei freneticamente a procurá-la, indo de cômodo em cômodo e não encontrando nada. Eu estava chapado e minha mente estava ligeiramente confusa. O pânico havia se estabelecido quando ela não atendeu nenhuma das inúmeras vezes em que eu liguei, ou respondeu qualquer uma das minhas mensagens. Jazz me fez soar como um namorado perseguidor psicopata e, por um momento, pensei que talvez ele estivesse certo. Afinal, eu tinha ligado e mandado mensagens a ela dez vezes em 17 minutos. Muito desesperado? Eu sentia em meus ossos que algo estava errado, porém... como um sexto sentido, ou alguma merda assim.

Mas, enquanto eu chamava em vão, eu não ouvi nenhuma resposta, e fiquei com mais medo. Então eu ouvi o seu grito, sua voz misturada com... eu não sei... medo, alívio, frustração?

Agachei-me segurando a lanterna para ver o rosto dela manchado de lágrimas. Bella... minha menina tremendo... com o cabelo todo molhado encolhida no chão de cimento frio em nada além de um roupão de banho branco e fino. Seus joelhos estavam puxados para cima até seu queixo e ela parecia tão pequena e frágil, como uma garotinha. Não a criatura sexy e linda que eu via nos meus sonhos. Eu a libertei e não tive escolha senão pegá-la e levá-la para cima em segurança. No entanto... realmente, quem eu estava tentando enganar aqui? Eu certamente tinha uma escolha. Eu poderia facilmente ter escolhido ir buscar seus sapatos e deixá-la subir as escadas sem a minha ajuda, exceto pelo único feixe de luz a guiar nosso caminho. No entanto, isso não era uma opção. Eu escolhi a segurança dela como minha prioridade, e isso era razão suficiente para eu quebrar as regras por apenas alguns minutos até que ela estivesse fora de perigo.

Eu tive que tocá-la. E eu não queria soltá-la. Nunca.

Mas ela estava tremendo, sua pele toda arrepiada, seus olhos refletindo o trauma de ficar presa em seu porão no meio de uma tempestade. Eu queria deslizar para sua cama quente e envolver meu corpo em torno da sua carne macia e abraçá-la até que ela estivesse calma e se sentindo segura, mas eu sabia que não podia. E isso era fodidamente horrível, como um filho da puta nojento.

Eu observei seu reflexo descaradamente através do seu espelho enquanto ela se vestia e me senti como um idiota de merda quando ela me pegou boquiaberto. Eu não me importava... eu roubei uma das suas calcinhas. Esperemos que a primeira de muitas, porque... todo mundo deveria ter um hobby. Eu estava curioso para ver o que ela usava, não para acrescentar ao meu arquivo de fantasias, mas para ver o que eu poderia comprar para ela. A ideia de comprar sua lingerie fez minha cabeça girar. O que eu gostaria de ver pessoalmente cobrindo aquela bundinha perfeita? Sim, hum... nada. Se fosse para fazer a minha vontade... ela estaria nua 24 horas por dia, sete dias por semana.

Notei que ela tinha principalmente calcinhas fio dental, alguns itens rendados e muitas estilo shortinho, mas nada que eu classificaria como especial, ou excepcionalmente sexy. Eu tinha sérias intenções de mudar isso prontamente. Perguntei-me brevemente se ela preferiria algo da Victoria's Secret... ou La Perla.

O que eu também tinha atribuído a mim mesmo foi a tarefa de mudar o fato de que ela nunca tinha experimentado um orgasmo. Fiquei absolutamente pasmo. Quero dizer, ela me disse que se tocava o tempo todo, mas ela nunca gozava? Como isso é possível?

Orgasmos e calcinhas... isso deveria me manter ocupado por um tempo.

Assim que terminamos a pizza, eu chutei as bundas de todos jogando Operando, muito prazer, Dr. Cullen Júnior. Bella me observou trocar de roupa com seu lábio preso entre os dentes, seus olhos arregalados e cheios de luxúria. Eu não queria nada mais do que deslizar sobre seu pequeno corpo, deslizar meu pau dentro dela e me deliciar com o som dela gritando meu nome repetidamente. Mas, infelizmente, nós só escovamos os dentes juntos, como se tivéssemos 75 fodidos anos e estivéssemos nos preparando para assistir a Roda da Fortuna antes de dormir.

Enquanto eu escondi a massa de almofadas e acendia a lareira na suíte de hóspedes, comecei a pensar profundamente sobre a situação diante de mim. Ocorreu-me que eu não tinha permissão para tocar a minha própria namorada, seja de forma remotamente inocente, ou abertamente sexual, ou em qualquer lugar entre as duas opções. No entanto, na circunstância em que ela, ou qualquer outra menor do sexo feminino - como rotulada pelo tribunal – estivesse em perigo, como eu fecharia os olhos para um ato de necessidade? Que tipo de pessoa faria isso? Esme, de fato, tinha criado um cavalheiro.

Comecei a brincar ao redor com a ideia de heroísmo e as razões que um simples ato de bravura poderia ser considerado uma exceção à regra. Certamente, nenhum juiz poderia condenar-me sob a acusação de violar a ordem de restrição quando havia um ato de valor envolvido. Na verdade, poderia muito possivelmente negar todo o maldito documento. Mesmo os juízes poderiam apreciar um esforço verdadeiramente heróico.

Então, enquanto eu contemplava a ideia, rolando-a em minha cabeça, eu pensei em maneiras para "salvá-la". A ideia de, de alguma forma derrubá-la da cama, intrigou-me. Trabalhando alguns cálculos matemáticos na minha cabeça, tentei decifrar se eu poderia razoavelmente empurrá-la para fora da cama e dar a volta até o outro lado rápido o suficiente para pegá-la antes que ela fizesse contato com o chão. Estreitei meus olhos com o pensamento...

_Ok, ok, então, se a cama tem cerca de 36 centímetros de altura, mais ou menos alguns centímetros para o fator fofura, e ela pesa o que... 52, talvez 54 kg, 1m62cm de altura, e levaria... 1,2 segundos para cair da superfície para o tapete, eu poderia razoavelmente chegar a partir deste lado da cama até ela em 3,1 segundos, o que seria inútil, porque eu esqueci do fator 'peso versus massa'. Não... a força da gravidade e a inércia da Terra afetariam isso também. A menos que... eu rolasse sobre a superfície da cama atrás dela... mas teria que ser um porra de rolagem rápida... embora eu pudesse viabilizar a investida sobre a cama e pegá-la desse jeito... oh, mas, espere... o edredom é de seda, ou alguma merda assim, então isso acrescentaria ao fator escorregar, porque se fosse de algodão, eu iria mais devagar... OU... se eu já estivesse lá no chão esperando por ela, então ela poderia pousar diretamente em cima de mim... e isso seria simplesmente perfeito._

_Merda, eu precisaria ter a velocidade de um super vampiro. Por que diabos eu fui ficar chapado?_

_Mas depois, claro, eu teria que tocá-la para empurrá-la da maldita cama, em primeiro lugar, então isso meio que invalida toda a fodida ideia._

_Então, esqueça isso._

_Que tal... se eu acidentalmente de propósito a incendiasse? Eu poderia apalpá-la, derramar um balde bem grande de água nela... talvez ela estivesse convenientemente vestindo uma camiseta branca no momento? Não, isso é fodido demais. E se eu a jogasse escada abaixo e tentasse pegá-la antes que ela chegasse ao chão? Fazê-la tropeçar? Salvá-la de um de carro fora de controle prestes a atingi-la? Jogá-la de um penhasco para que eu pudesse mergulhar atrás dela? Talvez, afogá-la e trazê-la de volta à vida com respiração boca a boca..._

_Cara, você tem um problema._

Eu suspirei, deitando na cama ao lado dela, observando como seus mamilos de repente apareceram através da sua blusa. Eles estranhamente me lembraram daquela coisa, o temporizador do peru, que salta para fora quando está pronto. Pela primeira vez desde que eu a conheci, ela não usava maquiagem em seu rosto. Seu cabelo não estava arrumado e ela estava vestida com as roupas confortáveis e casuais que ela usava para dormir. Eu quase completamente fodi com as coisas ao admitir reconhecer seu traje de dormir na casa dela, mas eu esperava que ele esquecesse o fato. Ainda assim, sem qualquer um dos enfeites habituais femininos, eu fui pela primeira vez capaz de ver sua beleza natural; seu verdadeiro tom de pele pálido, mas cremoso, seus lábios sem gloss, seus cílios nus de maquiagem. A Bella natural e confortável era impressionante.

Fiquei fascinado com a visão dela escovando seus cabelos. Uma atividade simples e nada sexual, mas que me fez sentir coisas que eu não poderia explicar. Coisas que me fizeram querer mimá-la e cuidar dela... e, oh, inferno... fodê-la. Sim, eu não sou _assim_ tão valente. Eu pairei atrás dela por dez minutos com uma ereção ridícula, enquanto eu soprava em seu pescoço e suas costas. Eu assisti como sua pele respondeu à minha respiração. Como ela suspirava e ligeiramente se arrepiava. Passei a escova sobre o seu ombro, não percebendo que ela estava machucada. Doutor Cullen Junior entrou em ação e eu só queria ver melhor a contusão em seu ombro. Eu posso ser um herói demente, doente e pervertido, mas eu não tinha visão de raio-X, ou super-poderes.

Eu juro que nem sequer me ocorreu que ela estaria nua, até que ela realmente estava. Uma vez livre do tecido da sua blusa, ela me implorou para não parar. Naquele momento, eu teria alegremente concordado em pular da porra do telhado se ela tivesse me pedido. Eu sentei com as pernas ao redor dela, acariciando seu corpo nu com uma porra de escova de cabelo. Seus gemidos e lamúrias foram direto para o meu pau, endurecendo o filho da puta até que estivesse literalmente doendo em minhas calças de pijama. Eu o ajustei, mas não o toquei, nem nada, enquanto continuava a minha coisa em Bella. Eu queria dar a ela a experiência sem distrações, livre de sua mente vagando para qualquer outro lugar além das sensações da escova contra a sua pele. E ela era tão sensível ao toque, eu estava maravilhado com como seria como quando eu pudesse fazer a merda real para ela com o meu dedo e minha língua e meus dentes e... meu pau.

Ela estava prestes a gozar, ela estava prestes a ter seu primeiro orgasmo, exatamente quando minha mãe me chamou. Nada acaba com uma ereção mais rápido do que o som da voz da sua mãe. Onde está a justiça neste mundo? O que diabos eu fiz para merecer a pilha fumegante de cartões vermelhos que diariamente eram empurrados para cima de mim?

Eu corri para fora daquele quarto, com meu coração na minha cueca, sabendo que se a minha mãe ouvisse os pequenos gemidos de Bella, ela pensaria que estávamos fodidamente fazendo coisa proibida. Ela estava parada no canto do corredor, segurando uma vela que iluminava seu rosto. Ela parecia cansada... e chateada.

"O que foi, mãe?" Eu perguntei, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

"Querido, já é tarde. O que você está fazendo lá?"

"Nós estamos conversando." Eu dirigi os meus olhos para a vela.

"Mmm. Certifique-se de que ela ligue para o pai dela. A última coisa que você precisa é que o ex-chefe de polícia da cidade descubra que sua filha de 16 anos passou a noite em uma casa com três adolescentes com tesão." Ela franziu os lábios e inclinou a cabeça para o lado em expectativa. E, lá estava... a testa franzida de mãe. Como diabos ela conseguia fazer essa merda estava além de mim. Sua sobrancelha levantou em um silencioso modo de mãe "Eu não estou brincando". Era como se houvesse algum código secreto de mães. Como o 'soro da verdade' da mamãe.

_Ela fodidamente ouviu Bella._

"Tudo bem."

"Diga boa noite, Edward. Antes que isso fique... complicado" Ela acenou com a mão entre eu e a porta do quarto antes de lançar-me um olhar severo e reprovador. Eu apenas revirei meus olhos para ela, completamente irritado. Era para o meu próprio bem, mas era fodido do mesmo jeito.

Depois de entregar meu moletom para ela, deixei Bella e fui para o meu quarto, onde eu fiquei nu. Eu estava puxando minhas calças para baixo tão rápido que quase tropecei quando o meu pé ficou preso em uma perna.

Desabei na minha cama e fechei os olhos com força, mas a chama da luz da vela estava lançando sombras sobre as minhas pálpebras, distraindo o esforço. Eu apaguei tudo e acariciei meu pau na minha mão, não usando loção ou lubrificante, apenas a abundância do que tinha vazado do topo que agora estava todo em cima de mim. Demorou cerca de um minuto da minha mão enrolada em torno do meu eixo, fazendo movimentos rápidos e pulsantes enquanto o meu polegar apertava em volta da cabeça. Meus pensamentos focaram nos peitos de Bella e seu pescoço e as curvas suaves dos seus ombros. Ela era perfeita e eu não podia esperar para apenas senti-la contra mim – calor e pele e cheiro de céu... carne macia e cabelo e hálito quente contra a minha boca. Eu tinha acabado antes de começar. Eu abafei um grito em meu punho, choramingando enquanto a tensão era liberada de mim em jorros raivosos. Depois de me limpar e deslizar de volta nas minhas calças de pijama, deitei na cama por um tempo, não encontrando conforto ou consolo na escuridão.

Porque eu precisava dela.

A casa estava totalmente escura e ainda era pouco depois da meia-noite. Usando meu celular como fonte de luz, eu caminhei de volta para a porta no final do corredor, encolhendo-me quando o chão debaixo dos meus pés rangia e gemia a cada passo. A lareira ainda estava acesa, não tão forte, mas o quarto estava quente. Bella estava aconchegada debaixo das cobertas, abraçando meu moletom debaixo do seu rosto. A visão dela me comoveu. Suas pálpebras fechadas; pacífica, linda, brilhando na luz suave. Eu debati se deveria ficar lá e assisti-la dormir, ou me juntar a ela, e depois de alguns segundos, o último venceu.

"Bella..." Eu sussurrei, testando o seu estado de alerta. Ela não respondeu, nem minuciosamente se agitou. Lentamente, eu coloquei os joelhos na cama, arrastando-me até ela. Deslizei sob os cobertores com ela, absorvendo o calor que seu corpo estava emitindo. Ela parecia muito pequena, frágil, tão despretensiosa e inocente.

Eu fodidamente amei isso.

Com muita cautela, eu avancei meu corpo em direção a ela, ficando de conchinha sem realmente tocá-la. Eu esfreguei meu nariz em seu cabelo, todo marrom café no meu rosto, e sua pele estava limpa e cheirava fresca como sabão em pó. Ela não estava usando perfume esta noite, mas isso não importava, porque meu pau reconhecia seu perfume em qualquer lugar. Eu estava instantaneamente duro novamente, sentindo-me como um merdinha depravado por fazer isso com ela.

Mas, novamente, na minha cabeça, eu validei a ação dizendo-me que eu não a tinha espiado através da sua janela por mais de uma semana. Como se eu devesse ser recompensado por bom comportamento, ou algo assim. Era uma luta interna e eu estava debatendo – moralidade sobre sexualidade – Anjo versus Diabo. Ela era minha garota e se as coisas fossem diferentes, ela estaria voluntariamente me deixando tocá-la... bem, eu estava apostando que ela me deixaria fazer qualquer porra que eu quisesse com ela. Mas eu a estava observando em seus momentos privados e isso era simplesmente errado. Eu também discuti internamente comigo mesmo sobre a possibilidade de contar a ela ou não, mas eu não tinha chegado a uma decisão ainda. Eu estava esperando por uma última noite antes que eu cedesse e... entregasse o jogo.

Parte do fascínio da coisa toda era a sua inocência, e o fato de que ela não tinha conhecimento do que eu estava fazendo - o que era mais excitante. Ela era tão sexy e bonita por natureza, e ela não tinha absolutamente nenhuma ideia.

Seu ombro machucado estava espiando para fora do decote da sua blusa. Eu avancei ainda mais, finalmente fazendo contato com as curvas do seu corpo... o meu se moldando em sua forma exata por trás dela. Meus dedos roçaram seu ombro tão suavemente, quase como toques fantasmas sobre a pele. Ela não despertou, ou suspirou, então eu soube que ela já estava em um sono profundo e eu estava silenciosamente agradecendo a Deus pelos inibidores seletivos da recaptação da serotonina. Prozac era a porra do meu salvador.

Movi alguns fios de cabelo do rosto dela, percorrendo os nós dos meus dedos ao longo da sua bochecha. Sua pele era incrivelmente macia e sedosa sob os meus dedos. Inclinei-me para frente, pressionando pequenos beijos em seu pescoço, seu ombro e braço... sentindo-a, provando-a, saboreando seu calor.

Ela era fodidamente divina.

Meu pau definitivamente gostou da ideia de ter algum atrito. Ele estava encaixado na parte inferior das suas costas, logo acima da sua bunda. Eu me desloquei para a frente suavemente, sentindo o contraste entre o tecido ligeiramente irregular da flanela e a barreira do lado de fora do seu cóccix contra o meu pau duro.

Imaginei apenas cuidadosamente puxando para baixo suas calças de elástico e apertando suas nádegas, antes de deslizar para dentro dela, empurrando para frente gentilmente, lentamente, respirando e nos movendo como um só. Claro, eu não ousaria. Eu não tinha a porra da coragem para isso. Além do fato de que ela definitivamente acordaria... mas algo me disse que ela não teria se importado.

Eu estava praticamente ofegando em seu pescoço, sentindo a tensão crescendo e a dor familiar nas minhas bolas enquanto me esfregava contra ela. Eu me sentia como um fodido cachorro com tesão, vergonhoso e inflexível, mas não capaz de encontrar forças para parar. Eu finalmente gozei novamente, sufocando meus gemidos em seu cabelo e no travesseiro debaixo de nós. Minhas calças estavam apenas um pouco molhadas, já que na segunda vez realmente não saía tanto quanto na primeira.

Eu me senti nojento deitado ali ainda contra ela, com gozo nas minhas calças, que eventualmente acabariam passando para o lado de fora e molhando suas costas. Mas eu decidi que isso fodidamente não importava porque eu estava tão malditamente cansado. Além do fato de que para me limpar seria necessário me afastar dela e essa não era uma opção que eu estava disposto a explorar. Rapidamente, programei meu telefone para vibrar às cinco da manhã. Adormeci com os meus braços em torno dela, segurando-a com força em meu peito. Eu me embebi dela... da sensação de abraçá-la, protegê-la, mantê-la quente e segura.

Em algum momento, ela se aninhou de volta contra mim, suspirando docemente. Seus dedos entrelaçaram através dos meus, apertando enquanto ela suspirava de novo, agora de forma mais suave. Eu pensei que talvez ela estivesse sonhando, e eu esperava que tivesse um papel de protagonista nesse sonho. Eu tinha o sono leve... eu podia ouvir meu pai às vezes mijando do lado oposto da casa, em seu banheiro, e isso me acordava. Mas, tendo a minha mão na dela pela primeira vez foi simplesmente, tristemente monumental para mim. Eu nunca me senti tão perto de ninguém antes, tanto no sentido figurado quanto no literal. Mesmo o prazer temporário do sexo que eu senti quando estava com Tanya não conseguia chegar aos pés de como eu me sentia simplesmente ao segurar a mão de Bella. Isso me fez querer chorar pela beleza e a injustiça de tudo.

Por volta das 05hs, eu tinha conseguido uma quantidade decente de descanso quando meu o alarme do meu celular me acordou. O quarto estava frio, já que as chamas da lareira haviam apagado. Antes de sair, puxei meu moletom das mãos dela e o coloquei sobre a cabeça de Bella, sabendo que ela sentiria falta do calor do meu corpo depois que eu saísse. Não foi fácil, mas consegui enfiar seus braços nas mangas sem ela sequer se agitar. Ela estava praticamente em coma. Era realmente incrível o quanto ela realmente estava fora do ar... e isso era assustador. Parte de mim realmente imaginou o que aconteceria se eu tentasse transar com ela... ela sequer acordaria?

Eu não estava disposto a testar a teoria, no entanto. Não esta manhã, de qualquer maneira. Deslizei da cama, beijando sua testa e, em seguida, seus lábios suavemente antes de sair. Depois de tirar minhas calças agora duras, eu tomei banho, vesti jeans e uma camiseta azul de manga comprida. Olhei o relógio, arrumando o meu cabelo mais rápido e com muito menos atenção aos detalhes que o habitual e, finalmente, voltei até o quarto onde Bella estava.

Bati suavemente antes de empurrar a porta. Ela estava sentada ao pé da cama arrumada, segurando uma foto emoldurada dos meus irmãos e eu e meus avós em sua casa do lago. Ela olhou para cima quando me ouviu entrar, sorrindo amplamente, seus olhos sonolentos e brilhantes. Só a visão me fez ganhar a maldita manhã inteira.

"Oi." Eu disse baixinho, sentando ao lado dela.

"Bom dia." Ela disse de volta. Ela inclinou a foto em minha direção e eu ri, balançando minha cabeça. Eu, Em e Jazz, vestidos com pequenos smokings pretos, com a minha avó e avô tentando nos impedir de ficar sujos antes da cerimônia. "Você era tão adorável!" Ela gritou. "Foi tirada no casamento dos seus pais?"

"Sim, meus avós têm uma casa no Lago Michigan. É lindo lá. Minha mãe e meu pai se casaram à beira do lago ao pôr do sol." Ela assentiu, sorrindo enquanto apontava para alguns dos arcos brancos que estavam no fundo da cerimônia. "Algum dia eu vou levá-la lá".

"Eu estou ansiosa para isso. Eles virão para o Natal?"

"Uh, eu acho que o plano é ir para lá este ano, mas..." Eu dei de ombros, sabendo que se fosse do meu jeito, eu não iria para qualquer lugar perto de Chicago sem Bella. "Ainda está em debate".

Bella assentiu, parecendo um pouco triste. "Ei, você voltou na noite passada? Acordei com o seu moletom e a cama estava quente." Ela sorriu, esperando que eu admitisse ter dormido com ela.

Encolhi meus ombros inocentemente. "Eu não sei de nada. Provavelmente foi Emmett. Ele é sonâmbulo".

Levantei-me, pegando a foto dela enquanto ela murmurava, "Hmmmm, certamente ele é." Devolvi o porta retratos na lareira com uma risada. Acho que não dei crédito suficiente a ela por ser capaz de colocar as peças juntas. Ou isso, ou as minhas manobras contra ela na cama não haviam sido tão superficiais quanto eu pensava.

Ela pulou o café da manhã quando viu minha mãe na cozinha, acenando rapidamente enquanto saía correndo para fora e pelo quarteirão. Jasper estava comendo uma tigela de cereais no balcão da cozinha, falando com a boca cheia.

"Alice disse que iria amanhã, mas só se Bella e Rose fossem também".

"Oh, legal. Ela não odeia suas entranhas, então?" Eu perguntei, servindo-me de uma tigela de Organic Penguin Puffs, que era como trigo em farrapos e retalhos pequenos de fibra com passas petrificadas para dar cor. "Que porra é essa merda?"

"Cuidado com a sua boca a essa hora da manhã, Edward. Não estou no clima hoje." Eu me encolhi quando minha mãe falou friamente através da cozinha. Ela ainda estava vestida em seu roupão roxo, seu cabelo estava em toda parte e ela estava obviamente cansada e 100% no modo cadela.

Jasper revirou seus olhos. "Não, ela definitivamente odeia minhas entranhas, mas disse que está disposta a me deixar ganhar o seu perdão. Eu não tenho uma maldita pista de como devo fazer isso, mas se ela acha que eu vou fodidamente pular através de aros, ou algo assim, para ficar no seu lado bom, ela está malditamente enganada. Jasper Cullen não pula aros por ninguém".

"Compre flores para ela e diga que ela é bonita. Isso é um começo." Esmãe***** acenou com a cabeça em sua caneca de café. "E pare de xingar tanto. Vocês dois soam como o lixo da rua".

_*__Esmãe__: Esme + mãe._

Nós dois rolamos nossos olhos murmurando desculpas enquanto terminávamos o café da manhã e nos dirigíamos para a escola. Peguei meus questionários de Cálculo, Francês e História, e então encontrei Bella em sua aula de Geometria para levá-la para a aula de Inglês. Quando ela saiu da aula, eu fui meio que tomado pela visão dela. Seu cabelo caía em grandes cachos macios e emoldurando seu rosto. Ela estava vestindo uma roupa que a fazia parecer que tinha pelo menos 25 anos de idade, e não escapou do meu conhecimento que cada indivíduo estava babando enquanto ela passava. A blusa era da cor de sorvete de baunilha e era longa e caía em um ombro. Ela usava leggings da mesma cor e um par de botas que terminavam na altura do joelho, marrons de salto alto e um cinto... era frisado e perfeitamente colocado sobre seus quadris com uma longa fita que caía entre suas pernas.

Ela estava fodidamente impressionante.

"O que há de errado?" Ela perguntou quando me empurrei da parede para andar ao seu lado. Ela percebeu minha expressão, que eu tenho quase certeza que era meio divertida, meio enlouquecida pela luxúria.

"Nada... você está fodidamente gostosa... quero dizer, mais do que o habitual." Eu lambi meu lábio inferior e, inconscientemente, suas bochechas coraram.

"Não faça isso".

"O quê?" Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha.

"Lamber seus lábios. Sua língua... deixa-me... louca." Ela deu um suspiro pesado, tomando o seu assento na aula de Inglês. Passamos os próximos três períodos comigo olhando para ela e deliberadamente lambendo meus lábios, e Bella sacudindo a cabeça e deixando sua testa cair na palma da sua mão em frustração.

_Hora de você fugir para o banheiro, garotinha. Dois podem jogar este jogo._

Eu tinha ficado tão perdido o dia inteiro, pensando em seus seios nus e os gemidos que ela estava fazendo na noite anterior. Suas palavras sobre nunca ter tido um orgasmo se repetiam incansavelmente na minha cabeça, e isso me incomodou. Eu tinha pensamentos conflitantes. Primeiro, eu senti pena dela... então eu senti pena de _nós_, sabendo que levaria dois fodidos anos antes de podermos experimentar isso juntos, do jeito que deveria ser compartilhado. Em seguida, o pânico tomou conta de mim. E se ela não quisesse esperar? E se ela quisesse sentir isso com alguém?

Eu rapidamente tirei esses pensamentos da minha cabeça e voltei para as minhas memórias dela na noite anterior. Acho que eu tinha oficialmente encontrado o meu "lugar feliz".

Uma vez que estávamos sozinhos na sala de estudos, eu bati a sola do meu sapato no degrau mais baixo da cadeira dela e a puxei entre os meus joelhos que estavam abertos. Seus olhos atiraram diretamente para minha virilha, onde, a essa altura, meu jeans estava com uma bela protuberância. Ela olhou para mim através dos seus cílios, tão tímida, mas tão sedutora, e deslizou sua bunda para a beirada da cadeira, abrindo suas pernas entre as minhas. O fim do cordão do seu cinto ficou pendurado diretamente entre as suas coxas.

Inclinei-me para ela, sussurrando, "Você é tão fodidamente linda, você sabe disso?" Eu comecei a brincar com as contas pendurada, torcendo-as em uma trança. Ela ofegou e eu sabia malditamente bem que elas estavam passando bem em cima da sua boceta, mais precisamente em seu clitóris.

"Pare, E." Ela respirava com dificuldade, enquanto seus olhos gentilmente me imploravam. Ela estava excitada.

"Eu quero fazer você gozar." Eu sussurrei, meu olhar ardente diretamente no dela.

Os olhos de Bella vibraram fechados quando seus dedos agarraram as laterais da cadeira.

"Não aqui, por favor... não aqui." Eu arrastei o cinto para a direita e ela choramingou. "E... não..."

"Não, não aqui, linda. Eu não faria isso com você, porque você não pode gritar meu nome aqui, e isso é algo que eu não estou planejando perder. Mas eu não posso esperar para provar a sua..." Quando eu estava prestes a dizer 'boceta', dois calouros nerds entraram ruidosamente na sala, alegando a mesa ao nosso lado. Bella deu um suspiro de alívio, enquanto eu dava a eles um olhar sombrio.

"Esta mesa está ocupada." Eu disse com firmeza.

O garoto com um caso grave de acne choramingou, "Mas não há ninguém..."

"Eu _disse_ que a porra da mesa está ocupada. Encontrem outro lugar para sentar." Bella cobriu sua boca com a mão enquanto os dois pirralhos davam o fora dali, tremendo em seus sapatos. Eu olhei para ela. "Onde nós estávamos?"

"Você estava prestes a me dizer que você não podia esperar para provar a minha... alguma coisa." Bella se inclinou mais perto de mim, segurando a cadeira, uma de casa lado das suas pernas abertas.

"Boceta. Eu quero provar a sua boceta. Aposto que tem gosto de torta de maçã quente com sorvete de baunilha." Sua respiração ficou presa e ela choramingou novamente, fechando seus olhos. Eu não tenho uma porra de ideia de onde veio isso, mas imaginei que esse seria o sabor dela, no entanto.

"Edward... o que diabos você está fazendo comigo?" Ela gemeu, lambendo os lábios.

"Eu quero prepará-la para o que está por vir." Eu ri com o duplo sentido*****, sem saber especificamente como eu a ajudaria a gozar, só que eu estava malditamente determinado a fazer isso. Meus dedos puxaram seu cinto novamente. Seu corpo ficou tenso quando as cordas varreram o tecido fino da sua calça. Eu escorreguei mais para baixo na minha cadeira, descaradamente olhando para as suas pernas abertas.

*_Duplo sentido porque ele usa a palavra "come", que pode significar tanto "vir" quanto "gozar"._

"Você está usando calcinha?" Eu perguntei. Ela exalou um longo suspiro trêmulo

"Claro, por quê? Você a quer?" Ela me deu um sorriso irônico, mordendo seu lábio timidamente enquanto jogava seu cabelo para trás por cima do seu ombro. Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente. "Bem, esta está apenas um pouco... molhada." Ela sussurrou. Meu pau se contorceu e eu gemi alto, empurrando a mão no meu bolso para fazer um pequeno ajuste.

"Porra".

O sinal tocou, obrigando-nos a interromper a brincadeira lúdica, mas nos deixando corados e frustrados. Quando eu me troquei para a Educação Física com a minha implacável ereção, eu esperava que ninguém percebesse. Isso era tudo que eu precisaria... rumores sobre eu com uma ereção gigantesca no vestiário masculino. Eu seriamente considerei bater uma punheta no banheiro, porque eu estava tão excitado e isso não era engraçado. Bella só ficava me dando esses olhares tímidos enquanto me assistia descontar a minha frustração sexual na inocente bola de vôlei, e os caras da minha equipe estavam pulando porque eu estava detonando. Acho que excesso de sêmen e falta de boceta em geral era uma alternativa saudável à tomar esteróides.

Infelizmente, Bella anunciou que passaria o resto da tarde e noite com seu pai, que insistiu em ajudá-la a limpar a bagunça no porão. Ele também inesperadamente a convidou para jantar com alguns amigos dele. Ela se sentiu obrigada a ir, vendo como ela raramente passava um tempo com ele esses dias, e eu fiquei inacreditável e fodidamente desapontado porque eu realmente, realmente estava ansioso para vê-la gozar.

**~ % ~**

Com as botas na mão, eu me sentei nos degraus da frente, acendendo um cigarro. Era um perfeito dia de outono, o ar estava fresco, quase frio, mas o sol estava brilhando dourado e o cheiro amadeirado de uma lareira crepitante nas proximidades enchia o ar. Eu geralmente desprezava esta época do ano por alguma razão. Pode ser porque meu pai insistia em nos fazer passar um dia inteiro varrendo as folhas caídas, mesmo que tivéssemos jardineiros que poderiam fazer isso perfeitamente bem e em muito menos tempo com os grandes sopradores de folhas que carregavam. Todo ano ele fazia o mesmo discurso... algo sobre o trabalho manual na construção do caráter e ética de trabalho e que isso nos tornaria homens melhores... ou alguma merda feliz ao longo destas frases.

Acho que eu não gostava tanto do outono porque era um sinal de que a temporada de baseball estava chegando ao fim. As equipes profissionais estavam todas preparadas para os playoffs, com a Série Mundial a apenas algumas semanas de distância. Quando eu era mais novo, eu centrava minha vida em torno no esporte, odiando outono e inverno, e me encontrava inteiramente ansioso demais pelos primeiros sinais da primavera. Definitivamente era diferente agora. Agora eles tinham instalações internas para aplacar a coceira dos jogadores. Eu conhecia aquela coceira. Eu entendia a coceira. Alguns dias eu ainda tinha aquela coceira... e era fodidamente ruim.

Poderia ter sido também o fato de que as garotas começavam a usar muito menos roupas na primavera... então, sim, isso era uma grande parte do entusiasmo também.

Mas hoje, enquanto eu fumava meu cigarro, puxando os cadarços das minhas botas, eu assisti Bella, Rose e Alice emergirem da casa de Bella. As três estavam vestidas da mesma forma, com botas de salto alto e blusas pesadas, carregando seus casacos em seus braços. Bella acenou para mim, caminhando entre suas garotas, seu sorriso de orelha a orelha. Elas estavam cochichando algo e dando risadinhas enquanto se aproximavam.

"Ei, Edward." Rose e Alice gritaram.

"E aí, garotas?" Eu respondi, cerrando os olhos para Bella enquanto ela pairava sobre mim. "Hei, linda." Eu puxei divertidamente um longo cacho que havia caído em seu rosto.

"Oi, gostoso, como você está? Posso dar uma tragada?" Bella perguntou antes de sentar ao meu lado no degrau. Segurei o cigarro em seus lábios, sentindo o calor que irradiava da sua pele em meus dedos, querendo desesperadamente dar-lhe um beijo e provar sua boca. Eu suspirei tristemente enquanto ela se afastava para soprar a fumaça da sua boca.

A porta da frente se abriu atrás de nós, com Jasper e Emmett emergindo. Saudações foram feitas, e Bella e eu assistimos divertidamente quando Alice pressionou seus lábios firmemente juntos, dando a Jasper um aceno breve e muito curto, fingindo indiferença. "Ela está sendo distante... e tentando não falar... ela está nervosa." Bella sussurrou. Eu assenti em compreensão.

_Garotas._

Jasper se aproximou de Alice parecendo que queria beijar sua bochecha, ou algo assim, mas ele meio que se moveu ao redor dela quando ela contornou para longe dele. Foi uma troca muito estranha, quando ele suspirou e assentiu, procurando um lugar para colocar suas mãos.

"Ei, todo mundo tem luvas? Deve ficar abaixo de zero mais tarde." Emmett anunciou enquanto abria o porta-malas do seu Rover, removendo seus equipamentos de futebol peça por peça. Aparentemente, todos tinham trazido luvas, exceto Bella, que estava prestes a correr de volta para casa para buscá-las. Eu sorri, sussurrando para ela que voltaria logo enquanto apagava o cigarro no chão. Quando voltei, entreguei a ela as luvas e o gorro combinando que eu havia comprado para ela naquele dia no shopping. Ela os reconheceu imediatamente, seu sorriso era quase desamparado enquanto ela colocava o gorro.

"Muito obrigada... isso é tão doce, E".

Eu dei de ombros. "É apenas um gorro e luvas. Mas... eu queria que você os tivesse, então..." Ela balançou para a frente sobre seus pés, de repente jogando seus braços para cima. Dei um passo rápido para trás instintivamente antes que ela congelasse, seus dedos cobrindo sua boca quando ela engasgou ao perceber o que estava prestes a fazer. E eu soube bem ali que era o momento em que ela teria envolvido seus braços em torno do meu pescoço e me beijado.

Ela sussurrou, "Oh, Edward. Eu sinto muito, sinto muito." Eu apenas balancei a cabeça e sorri, tentando não ficar chateado com isso e apenas esquecendo, porque essa era a razão exata pela qual eu não poderia deixá-la me tocar quando estávamos sozinhos. Alguns hábitos eram muito difíceis de quebrar.

Pelo canto do meu olho, eu pude ver Rose nos observando. Ela parecia ter pego a coisa toda e seus olhos se estreitaram interrogativamente para a cena estranha entre Bella e eu.

"Vamos, rapazes." Emmett ordenou, segurando a porta da picape aberta. Olhei para ele incrédulo porque, como diabos eu deveria me sentar no banco traseiro do seu carro e manter as fodidas restrições que eu tinha?

Ele me cobriu imediatamente. "Uh... ei, eu acho que estou a fim de relaxar um pouco hoje. Edward, por que você não dirige o meu carro? Bella pode sentar na frente com você." Eu assenti, silenciosamente o agradecendo, enquanto eu entrava no assento do motorista. Os outros se empilharam no banco de trás, Alice gritando e Rose reclamando sobre ser esmagada pelas longas pernas de Emmett. Ela claramente não estava contente com a situação e continuou atirando-me olhares mortais quando eu pegava alguns vislumbres dela no espelho retrovisor. Eu apenas sorria para Bella, que sentou-se e aproveitou o sol no seu rosto, enquanto eu brincava com a ponta do lenço de seda que estava em torno do seu pescoço.

"O que é isso, afinal? Você está tentando esconder um chupão, ou algo assim?" Eu perguntei brincando, puxando o final do belo tecido.

"Sim, claro... se eu pudesse dar um chupão no meu próprio pescoço eu poderia me juntar ao circo." Ela sorriu e golpeou o meu rosto com a outra ponta solta. Era tão suave contra a minha pele e cheirava a flores. Eu me imaginei o deslizando do seu pescoço para amarrar ao redor dos seus olhos enquanto eu descia nela, cortando seus sentidos para aumentar a experiência. Não que eu pessoalmente já tivesse tido alguma experiência nesse departamento, mas eu tinha visto pornografia o suficiente para saber que seria quente pra caralho. O pensamento de estar entre as pernas da minha linda garota me deixou duro e eu desajeitadamente me mexi no meu lugar para ficar mais confortável.

Depois de uma longa viagem muito pitoresca e cheia de tráfego de uma hora, nós vimos as placas para a colheita da maçã, abóbora, passeios de trator e a grande atração - o asilo mal-assombrado. Parei o carro em um ponto na beira da estrada e saltei para fora com todos me seguindo. Nós caminhamos ao longo da grama até a entrada para o pomar, conversando ruidosamente. Eu estava realmente feliz por estar usando minhas botas pretas, porque o chão estava lamacento e eu sabia muito bem que teria passado o dia obcecado sobre sujar o meu Nike. Não que isso fodidamente importasse, porque eu tinha 35 pares de tênis, mas, mesmo assim, eu odiava sujá-los.

Caminhamos para o mercado agrícola para pegar os nossos materiais para colheita da maçã. Era muito legal e tinha um cheiro delicioso, apesar de ser um pouco piegas para o meu gosto, mas, tanto faz. Eles já estavam estourando pipoca e fazendo cidra caseira em um canto. Um par de crianças agitadas estava mergulhando maçãs em caramelo no outro canto. E seus pobres pais estavam arrancando os cabelos no meio. O que possuía as pessoas para pensar que ter filhos era uma boa ideia, estava além de mim.

Eu na verdade me imaginei tentando descobrir como batizar o suco de maçã para fazer as crianças se acalmarem por um segundo. Acho que éramos as únicas seis pessoas com idade inferior a 20 anos aqui desacompanhadas dos seus pais. Merda... Éramos todos completamente idiotas, ou completamente domados. Não era tão difícil descobrir qual.

Bella carregava a cesta, andando na frente com Alice. As duas começaram a saltar de braços dados e cantar alegremente enquanto Emmett tirou uma maçã de uma árvore próxima e jogou na cabeça de Jasper. Não muito tempo depois, estávamos no meio do pomar, as árvores cheias de maçãs vermelhas do tamanho de bolas de softball. Meus irmãos desencadearam uma guerra total um contra o outro, atrelando suas cabeças com maçãs, enquanto as garotas se abaixavam e gritavam. É por isso que eu estava agora começando a entender a necessidade da grande placa na entrada que dizia, _"Todas as crianças devem ser acompanhadas por um adulto"._

Eu, é claro, me recusava a participar de qualquer coisa que tivesse a ver com jogar objetos redondos. Bella pareceu perceber que eu estava me sentindo desconfortável, voltando para ficar comigo. Nós caminhamos lado a lado tirando sarro de como eles eram imaturos e esperando que não fôssemos expulsos. Fodidos. Bella e eu poderíamos simplesmente agir como se não os conhecêssemos. Além disso, eu ainda tinha as chaves da picape de Emmett no meu bolso e, se fôssemos expulsos, eu deixaria suas bundas arrependidas lá.

Bella estava me contando sobre o jantar com seu pai enquanto caminhávamos. Ocasionalmente, eu pegava uma maçã e lançava em sua cesta, que ela insistia em carregar, mesmo que eu tenha me oferecido para fazer o trabalho. Secretamente, eu estava contente, porque segurar uma cesta de vime cheia de maçãs estava prestes a ser a coisa menos viril que eu poderia fazer.

O arsenal de maçãs se voltou contra nós como uma vingança. Pelo canto do meu olho, eu pude ver as maçãs voando em nossa direção e fui capaz de desviar a tempo de uma que quase acertou minha cabeça. Por puro instinto, eu estiquei meu braço para pegar a orbe atirada em direção à cabeça de Bella em uma velocidade acelerada e bati nela, enviando-a direto para a sua bunda. Todas as maçãs em sua cesta derramaram para fora enquanto ela estava deitada de bruços na grama molhada debaixo dela.

"Porra, B. Você está bem?" Eu perguntei, ajoelhando-me ao lado dela. A expressão de horror em seu rosto rapidamente desapareceu e ela começou a rir. Sabendo que eu realmente não poderia ajudá-la, ela se sentou sozinha e começou a encher a cesta de volta com as maçãs espalhadas. Emmett e Jasper se aproximaram, gritando obscenidades.

"Seus idiotas imaturos, olhem o que vocês fizeram? Vocês podem parar com essa porra agora?" Eu fervia, enquanto Bella ria de novo, murmurando que estava bem. Emmett estendeu a mão para ela, ajudando Bella a se levantar do chão. Eu olhei para baixo, sentindo-me um idiota porque eu não podia nem mesmo ajudar minha namorada a se levantar da porra do chão depois de eu tê-la derrubado. Rose deu-me outro olhar irritado antes de desviar o olhar, que eu respondi com um pequeno sorriso. Ela me ignorou.

Com os meus irmãos agora calmos, nós seis caminhamos juntos, Rose e Emmett de mãos dadas à nossa frente. Jasper se aproximou mais de Alice, falando docemente com ela enquanto ela bancava a indiferente. Era realmente engraçado como ela era capaz de manter o ato por tanto tempo, porque eu já havia a pegado dando olhares para Bella que diziam claramente que ela estava prestes a fodidamente perder a cabeça de felicidade, independentemente de como ela estava se comportando com Jasper.

Rose e Emmett se esconderam atrás de uma fileira de árvores, onde eles começaram a indiscretamente se esfregar um no outro, nos presenteando com sons de beijos molhados e gemidos. A mão dele estava na bunda dela e as mãos dela estavam emaranhadas no cabelo dele. Bella desviou o olhar, e eu não tinha certeza se era porque ela estava desconfortável ao vê-los, ou se ela se sentia uma merda porque estava presa nesta situação fodida comigo.

Assim que Jasper de brincadeira deslizou seu braço em volta dos ombros de Alice, eu me inclinei para ela e sussurrei, "Eu sinto muito".

Ela soube imediatamente pelo que eu estava me desculpando, respondendo, "Não é culpa sua. Não se desculpe, E. Eu estou bem, de verdade." Mas era mentira, e eu sabia que ela não estava bem.

"Ooh, há algumas verdes!" Bella gritou animadamente, efetivamente redirecionando o assunto. Elas estavam muito no alto. Ela caminhou em frente, soltando a cesta no chão enquanto ia direto para uma escada que estava por perto. Exatamente quando ela estava prestes a passar despreocupadamente sob ela, eu agarrei seu casaco por trás, puxando-a para trás. Ela se virou para mim, completamente surpresa e um pouco desorientada.

"Passar debaixo de uma escada, Bella... sério? Você não acha que a nossa sorte é ruim o suficiente?" Expliquei minhas ações com um aceno de cabeça.

Bella revirou seus olhos. "Poxa, E. Eu não tinha atrelado você ao tipo supersticioso." Eu dei de ombros enquanto levantava a escada, levando-a de volta para onde estavam as maçãs.

"Oh, sim, Edward é muito supersticioso. Especialmente quando se trata de baseball." Jasper acrescentou. "Uma vez, ele..." Eu olhei maldosamente para o rosto dele, o que imediatamente o levou a fazer uma pausa e se retrair. "Não importa... história estúpida. Vamos, Al, eu tenho algo para você." Ele disse, puxando o suéter vermelho de Alice. Ele pegou seu frasco prateado e se enfiou entre algumas árvores.

_É isso, Jazz... deixe-a bêbada e então ela será boazinha com você._

Encolhendo-me, eu assisti Bella começar a subir a escada. "Ei linda? Você acha que isso é uma boa ideia? Talvez você devesse me deixar pegá-las?" Meus dedos estavam firmes em volta da armação de metal enquanto eu assistia Bella subir os degraus, dando-me uma excelente visão da sua bunda perfeita toda embrulhada perfeitamente em seu jeans apertado. "Uh, esqueça... continue subindo. Eu ficarei aqui, equilibrando a escada." Eu ri silenciosamente. Ela se virou, revirando os olhos e balançando a bunda sugestivamente. Eu teria dado a porra do meu braço direito por um aperto... ou uma mordida.

Quando ela estava nas pontas dos pés, equilibrando-se no degrau de metal, meus pensamentos viajaram outra vez para a ideia demente de colocá-la em perigo a fim de mantê-la segura. Era como uma versão fodida da Síndrome de Munchausen 'by Proxy'*****, só que eu não a estava deixando doente por atenção, eu estava deliberadamente a colocando no caminho do perigo para que eu pudesse salvá-la, através do que eu inevitavelmente teria que tocá-la.

_*__Síndrome de Munchausen__: desordem psiquiátrica em que os afetados fingem doença, ou trauma psicológico, para chamar a atenção ou simpatia a eles. Às vezes os sintomas podem ser induzidos ou fingidos. A Síndrome de Munchausen 'by proxy' (por procuração) ocorre quando um parente, quase sempre a mãe, de forma persistente produz (simula, inventa, fabrica) de forma intencional, sintomas em seu filho, fazendo com que este seja considerado doente, colocando-o em risco e em uma situação que requeira investigação e tratamento._

_Que porra é essa?_

No entanto, por mais irracional que isso fosse, eu estava fodidamente em desespero, e não era realmente uma ideia tão ruim assim... na minha cabeça. Bati meus dedos nos suportes, debatendo se deveria ou não ter a coragem de seguir com o pior plano do mundo e apenas sacudir a maldita escada. Quando ela se virou para sorrir para mim, meus olhos encontraram os dela e eu divertidamente balancei a estrutura de metal... apenas um pouco.

"Edward, pare... eu vou cair!" Ela gritou, não parecendo realmente com medo enquanto segurava os lados da escada como se sua vida dependesse disso. Eu continuei a balançar, mais forte desta vez, até que ela começou a gritar e bombardear a minha cabeça com as maçãs em retaliação. Eu fiquei lá embaixo, esfregando minha testa enquanto as maçãs choviam em mim, enquanto ela descia lentamente a escada, derrotada. Quando Bella se virou, sua boca estava a poucos centímetros da minha. Nós dois suspiramos.

"Por que você fez isso?" Ela perguntou sorrindo.

"Porque se você caísse, eu poderia pegá-la." Eu respondi, completamente honesto. Ela assentiu, mordendo seu lábio.

Eu exalei em seu rosto. Ela trouxe uma grande e suculenta maçã verde até os lábios e a mordeu, o suco escorrendo pelo seu queixo. Eu ri da visão dela... era como assistir pornô classificação 13 anos. Passou pela minha cabeça apenas morder a bala e fodidamente beijá-la, ali mesmo no degrau inferior da escada de colher maçãs no meio do pomar em Sequim. Quem diabos veria, ou se importaria, ou...

Mas seria apenas abrir uma lata de vermes que nenhum de nós estava preparado para lidar. Isso era óbvio pela sua indomável demonstração de afeto quando eu dei a ela o gorro e as luvas esta tarde. Se ela teve dificuldades de se controlar com algo assim, eu não poderia imaginar que tipo de animal selvagem seria despertado nela se nos tornássemos mais íntimos, mesmo que por apenas alguns minutos.

"Bella, se eu não estivesse completamente obcecado com o fato de que você acabou de morder uma maçã suja e cheia de pesticidas e Deus sabe mais o quê, eu estaria realmente muito excitado no momento." Eu sussurrei. Era uma meia-mentira porque, apesar do fato de que eu estava certamente obcecado, eu estava definitivamente excitado. Ela riu, forçando a maçã na minha boca. Eu a mordi, independentemente da sua impureza, sorrindo enquanto mastigava e saboreando a idéia de que a saliva dela estivesse toda por ali. Normalmente isso teria me deixado enojado, já que eu nunca compartilhava comida, mas não com Bella. Eu fodidamente lamberia o interior da boca dela se eu pudesse.

Ela deu outra mordida, descansando sua bunda na escada enquanto abria as pernas para me acomodar. Eu fiquei no centro dela, nossas virilhas tão perto que eu conseguia realmente sentir o calor do seu corpo através das minhas calças, que estavam agora completamente salientes.

"Você está excitado?" Ela perguntou baixinho, batendo seus cílios. Eu simplesmente assenti, dando mais uma mordida na maçã que ela ofereceu. Bella gemeu um pouco, olhando ao redor.

"Venha, desça, eu quero fumar um cigarro." Peguei a cesta da sua mão, olhando para me certificar de que ela estava bem sobre os últimos degraus. Caminhamos e acendi um cigarro, dando tragadas a Bella enquanto procurávamos em volta pelo resto dos tolos.

Aproveitei o tempo para apreciar os meus arredores - as ricas cores das folhas mudando, o céu azul-claro salpicado de enormes nuvens macias, e a garota ao meu lado que deixava tudo fodidamente perfeito... ou o mais próximo disso que eu conseguiria. Ela olhou para mim e meu coração falhou.

Aparentemente, Alice estava tomando um tempo para apreciar os arredores também, porque ela se abaixou para pegar uma noz e cantou, "Eu amo o outono. Todas as pequenas nozes parecem cabecinhas de pequenos pênis." As garotas gemeram cobrindo seus olhos, enquanto Alice refletia naturalmente.

Jasper murmurou, "Deus, eu a amo".

"Você a deixou bêbada." Eu disse sem rodeios. "Excelente primeiro encontro, Jazz".

"Não, ela é sempre assim." Bella corrigiu. Rosalie acenou em concordância.

"O que diabos faremos com todas essas maçãs, afinal?" Jasper perguntou, balançando a cesta transbordando em sua mão.

Bella respondeu a questão com naturalidade, "Eu farei torta".

"Oh, você vai, agora?" Eu perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Emmett gritou e fez sua famosa dança da torta de maçã, que era apenas uma tentativa realmente coxa do homem correndo enquanto cantava, "Torta de maçã, torta de maçã..." Eu balancei minha cabeça para a sua estupidez.

"Sim. Edward disse que está morrendo de vontade de provar a minha torta de maçã." Ela anunciou orgulhosamente com um sorriso maroto. Eu olhei para ela, incrédulo.

_Porra._

Depois de pagar pelas maçãs, nós eventualmente fizemos o nosso caminho para a plantação de abóboras do outro lado da fazenda. Cada um de nós pegou uma abóbora, enquanto Emmett foi forçado a arrastar a carroça, irritado e reclamando sobre isso por todo o maldito tempo. O sol estava se pondo e, apesar de todos estarmos com fome, decidimos que enfrentar a coisa do asilo mal assombrado antes que qualquer um de nós fizesse uma grande refeição era a melhor escolha.

Optamos por cidra de maçã quente e donuts de canela, sustento suficiente para nos manter alimentados até que pudéssemos fazer uma refeição real. Os copos quentes foram bem recebidos pelas nossas mãos geladas enquanto o sol lentamente deslizava além do horizonte sombreando as árvores de preto.

Bella e eu alimentamos um ao outro com nossos confusos donuts revestidos de açúcar, ganhando olhares de reprovação e olhos revirando irritados de Rose. Ela estava definitivamente me irritando com a sua atitude desnecessariamente ruim, e eu faria um ponto de confrontá-la, ou a Emmett, para ver o que diabos estava acontecendo com essa merda.

As atrações mal-assombradas estavam a apenas uma curta caminhada pela estrada. Depois de decidir que todos nós estávamos um pouco animados pela experiência, nós seis nos abaixamos atrás de uma fileira alta de talos de milho e eu peguei o baseado que tinha guardado em meu maço de cigarros. Todo mundo fumou, exceto Alice, que foi convencida por Jasper que ela provavelmente ficaria paranóica e teria náuseas na primeira vez que ela fumasse, e que não eram coisas que qualquer um de nós realmente tinha o desejo de lidar. Ele pegou seu frasco prateado novamente com um sorriso, segurando-o aos lábios de Alice, e o inclinando para deixá-la beber.

Eles pareciam estar se dando muito melhor enquanto a noite avançava. Alice suavizou sua resolução um pouco enquanto Jasper mostrava a ela que ele poderia, de fato, não ser tão idiota.

Cheirei a abertura do frasco, reconhecendo como o favorito rum caribenho temperado da minha mãe. Eu o coloquei nos lábios de Bella antes que eu mesmo tomasse um gole enorme, tentando ignorar que aquele frasco esteve em muitas bocas antes da minha. O baseado passou em uma direção, enquanto o frasco passava pela outra, até se encontrarem no meio do nosso semicírculo. Uma vez que todos estavam chapados, ou suficientemente embriagados em qualquer grau, nós seguimos a música estranha e os gritos em direção ao asilo.

Agora, eu não era um ser assustado, ou medroso, e eu gostava de um filme de terror ocasional, mas essa merda era estranha. O maldito hospital era cercado pela densa floresta por três lados, fechado por um portão de ferro preto. O próprio edifício foi erguido sobre uma colina, iluminado por dentro com efeitos de iluminação e luzes estroboscópicas junto com a música que assombrava qualquer um e definia o clima de forma eficaz. Alguns poucos personagens de camisas de força, um empunhando uma serra muito fodidamente realista. As garotas estremeceram e riram, enquanto os caras fingiam indiferença.

Uma vez que entramos na filha e pagamos pelas entradas ridiculamente caras, nós optamos pelo passeio de trator em direção ao hospital, em oposição à longa caminhada até o morro. Estávamos todos chapados e inúteis nesse ponto e apenas um fodido bando de preguiçosos. Reconhecemos alguns rostos familiares de Forks, como Tyler e Connor, que pararam para falar com Jasper. Uma Jessica muito bêbada e desagradável, Lauren e Makenna seguindo atrás dela, tropeçando e rindo com seus cacarejos irritantes. Eu nem sequer fiz contato visual com nenhum deles, apenas passei por eles com indiferença.

Reparei que Jess e Lauren estavam olhando para Bella de cima a baixo com suas típicas caras de cadela, então eu fiz um sinal para que ela viesse na frente comigo, sabendo que eu não queria que ela ficasse na companhia delas depois de toda a coisa da biblioteca, de qualquer maneira. Alice veio também, porque eu acho que a coisa toda com Jasper e Makenna era simplesmente fodidamente estranha para ela. Felizmente, elas seguiram seu caminho e não ficaram muito tempo de conversa fiada.

Entramos no vagão puxado pelo trator, um de cada vez. Tive a certeza de ficar atrás de Bella, assim não seria um problema o fato de eu não lhe oferecer minha mão quando ela subisse. Felizmente, Emmett se encarregou de fazer isso para todas as garotas. Bella e eu éramos os últimos, obrigados a nos sentar na frente um do outro, o que foi ideal para mim porque eu gostei da vista imensamente.

O motor do trator rugiu para a vida e nós estávamos em nosso caminho para cima através da estrada de terra em direção à floresta. Após um minuto, mais ou menos, o motorista pegou o microfone e, com uma voz estranha, narrou o conto do asilo mal-assombrado.

"No inverno de 1922, o antigo Sanatório Hillside para criminosos insanos foi condenado à demolição. A instalação, localizada no pequeno povoado de Sequim Hill, que abrigava alguns dos pacientes mais dementes e perigosamente psicóticos do estado estava sendo condenada e muitos em Sequim estavam contentes de vê-los ir embora. Houve relatos de perigosas condições impróprias, mortes e desaparecimentos inexplicáveis entre os médicos e funcionários. Os poucos que visitavam o referido Sanatório o definiram como a Caverna do Diabo.

"Um ônibus de transporte carregando 35 dos pacientes mais violentamente instáveis para instituições mentais mais novas e mais seguras nunca chegou ao seu primeiro destino. Uma ampla procurar seguiu pelo condado e o pânico borbulhou em muitos bairros, pois entre os prisioneiros desaparecidos estavam o serial killer e incendiário Laurent Dread, e o perigoso psicopata, James "O Estripador" Winters. Também misteriosamente desapareceu a menina Cynthia Benson, que experimentava visões assustadoras e alegava que poderia misteriosamente prever o futuro".

A voz do motorista era convincentemente aterrorizante. Bella riu, enquanto as outras garotas se aconchegavam mais perto dos seus companheiros. Irritou-me não estar lá para ela como uma porra de namorado normal faria. Ela me ofereceu um sorriso manso, e eu sabia que ela estava sentindo o mesmo desejo pela minha proximidade.

"Depois de três meses de investigação, vários policiais e cães de busca estavam desaparecidos. Finalmente, a polícia local encontrou o ônibus, vazio e gravemente queimado, no meio da Floresta de Sequim. O corpo do motorista foi encontrado amarrado a uma árvore. Sua cabeça foi encontrada em outra árvore. Os restos de quatro guardas de transporte foram descobertos em uma área de piquenique abandonada. Seus corpos foram esquartejados e arranjados para soletrar a frase "Ninguém Sai." Mas nenhum dos pacientes que escapou algum dia foi localizado.

"No entanto, de vez em quando... um dos moradores relata avistamentos de uma menininha de cabelos escuros vestindo uma camisa de força... assombrando as florestas." Naquele exato momento, em cima da colina soou um trovão e eu juro que uma menininha com cabelos curtos em uma camisa de força correu pelo caminho rindo.

Tanto Rosalie quanto Bella gritaram. "Puta merda, vocês viram aquela merda, não viram?" Emmett disse, parecendo completamente apavorado. Alice se enfiou debaixo da axila de Jasper, o que, para mim, seria o último fodido lugar par aonde eu iria para encontrar refúgio seguro, mas cada é cada um, eu suponho.

"Os moradores nunca se aventuram nesta área - nunca mencionam o lugar por medo do que podem ouvir... e emergir. O que realmente se esconde por entre as árvores e sombras nas proximidades da Floresta de Sequim? Poderia verdadeiramente haver o Mal Na Floresta? E você sobreviverá quando souber a verdade? Não se atreva a entrar, ou você deveria prestar atenção à mensagem sangrenta dos maníacos... 'Ninguém Sai!'" O motorista virou para olhar para nós com uma expressão morta-viva enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás e soltava uma gargalhada sinistra.

"Por que isso soa tão familiar? Acho que estou tendo um estranho _déjà vu_!" Alice disse suavemente enquanto espiava por debaixo do braço de Jasper, convincentemente assustada. Eu vi Bella se arrepiar em seu assento, esfregando as mãos enluvadas uma na outra. Isso fodidamente me irritou, porque até mesmo Jasper tinha o braço em torno de Alice, mantendo-a confortável em seu abraço. E, claro, Rose estava novamente disparando punhais em meu crânio com seus assustadores olhos azuis, provavelmente porque, de todos os casais no passeio, eu era o único aparentemente não confortando a minha garota, o que finalmente me fazia um idiota.

Um dos casais, claramente com medo o suficiente para a noite, pulou do trator em movimento e correu para o caminho de terra até a entrada. Quando todo mundo se aproximou mais, efetivamente fechando os espaços vazios, eu estava prestes a ficar ao lado de Bella. De repente, fodidamente do nada, um cara morto surgiu da floresta, pulou para o lado do vagão, agarrando os ombros de Bella por trás e segurando sua realista, mas artificial, faca na garganta dela.

Ela deu um grito estridente e assustado, e eu instintivamente me lancei em direção ao cara, não sabendo realmente que porra mais eu poderia fazer. Mesmo que fosse um adereço, e seu ataque falso devesse ser divertido, Bella estava branca como um fantasma e tremendo enquanto o cara sadicamente zombava dela.

Ao mesmo tempo em que eu pulei, Emmett, que estava sentado mais próximo de Bella, puxou seu punho para trás e golpeou o cara no nariz, fazendo-o cair do lado no chão. O cara fingindo de morto se enrolou em uma bola contorcendo-se e gritando sobre seu nariz quebrado enquanto o motorista ria e dizia, "Não se preocupe, isso acontece o tempo todo!"

Foi meio caótico a partir daí. Rose olhou para ele com os olhos cerrados preenchidos com o que parecia ser raiva, enquanto ele a ignorava e começava a dançar ao redor do vagão orgulhosamente cantando a música tema de Rocky. Outro casal pulou pela parte traseira do trator, com medo de Emmett agora, ao contrário dos zumbis. Alice estava conversando nervosamente e Bella estava simplesmente meio atordoada, com as mãos congeladas em torno da sua garganta.

"Que diabos, Emmett? Eu posso cuidar da minha garota, maldito seja..." Eu zombei, sentando ao lado de Bella, que ainda estava visivelmente tremendo. "Você está bem?" Eu perguntei. Emmett e Rosalie começaram a discutir em voz baixa. Ele atirou-me um olhar de desculpas e eu o devolvi. Eu não quis dizer para ofender, mas havia coisas que eu ainda era capaz de fazer e eu me ressentia do fato de que ele se intrometeu. Eu era a porra do herói esta noite, não ele.

A cabeça de Bella estava baixa quando ela sussurrou, "Eu estou bem... apenas assustada." No entanto, eu poderia dizer pelas palavras quebradas e ofegantes e um breve olhar em seus olhos brilhantes, que ela não estava nada bem.

Aproximei-me dela, sussurrando, "B... você está tendo um ataque de pânico?" Ela balançou a cabeça veementemente com as mãos cobrindo seu rosto.

"Oh, Deus... sim".

_Porra._

Eu me arrastei para o canto do vagão, inclinando-me acima das laterais. Peguei a parte de trás do casaco dela, puxando-a para mim e a angulando para que ela estivesse sentada entre as minhas pernas, sem tocá-la, é claro. "Bella, escute-me, ok? Você está bem. Respire fundo pelo nariz e expire pela boca." Eu instruí. Ela fez como eu pedi, mas eu podia ver que não a estava ajudando. Ela olhou para o resto da tripulação, que não estava prestando muita atenção em nós. Eu sabia que ela não queria fazer isso na frente de todos. Era embaraçoso o suficiente.

Eu precisava encontrar uma maneira de ela se acalmar e distraí-la da ansiedade. Como eu não podia tocá-la, acariciar suas costas estava fora de questão, que era o que funcionava para mim. Quebrei a cabeça enquanto eu a observava respirar calmamente, mas de forma irregular. Ela olhou de volta para mim com tanto medo e vergonha em seus olhos que isso quebrou a porra do meu coração.

Inclinei-me para perto do seu ouvido, sabendo que ela podia sentir minha respiração roçar sua pele. "Bella ouça, continue respirando... eu quero te dizer uma coisa. Você está ouvindo?"

Ela assentiu humildemente, sua boca aberta e ofegando por ar. Ela estava piorando e eu não podia permitir que isso acontecesse. "Porra... coloque sua mão atrás das suas costas." Eu ordenei. Bella colocou sua mão esquerda em torno das suas costas, onde eu deslizei minha mão direita em seus dedos, agarrando firmemente. Seus olhos fecharam enquanto seu aperto aumentava. Meus dedos encontraram seu caminho dentro da sua luva, onde eu puxei para trás o tecido de lã e comecei a massagear a palma da sua mão. Bella virou seu rosto para mim de novo, parecendo ainda mais em pânico.

"Ninguém pode ver, linda, não se preocupe." Eu sussurrei enquanto ela assentia. "Eu preciso que você me ouça, ok? Apenas foque na minha voz. Eu queria dizer a você que, uhm..."

Ok, então o que eu realmente queria dizer era que eu estava fodidamente apaixonado por ela. No entanto, eu rapidamente repensei essa afirmação, sabendo que tendo uma porra de ataque de pânico em um estúpido passeio de trator mal-assombrado não era a memória que eu queria que ela tivesse da primeira vez que eu dissesse essas palavras para ela. Portanto, fui em outra direção.

Eu perguntei, "Que tipo de lesões fantasmas fazem?" Ela balançou a cabeça, sem realmente entender que eu estava tentando contar uma piada. "Boo boo´s*".

_*__Boo Boo__ é como se ele estivesse falando dodói. Ele faz a alusão ao som que o fantasma faz: Boooooo._

Bella continuou a respirar em rápidos suspiros superficiais, não respondendo. Ok, então isso não estava funcionando.

"Uh... eu não comi nada vermelho até que eu tivesse 12 anos".

Suas sobrancelhas franziram enquanto ela tomava outra respiração profunda, sussurrando baixinho, "Ok".

Eu continuei a esfregar círculos suaves na palma da sua mão com o meu polegar. Sua pele era tão quente e suave contra meus dedos. "E, hum... eu nunca, nunca pegava livros na biblioteca, porque eles têm muitos germes. Você nunca sabe quem espirrou em um." Entre respirar pelo nariz e exalar pela boca, ela riu.

Minha boca estava a milímetros da sua orelha, e eu podia sentir o cheiro dela ao meu redor. Era uma espécie de distração, mas eu continuei com a tarefa em mãos. "Se há duas cadeiras próximas uma da outra, eu tenho que me sentar na da esquerda... eu não sei por que, mas eu _tenho_".

"Você é uma aberração." Ela sussurrou, ainda respirando pesadamente. Eu poderia dizer que o que eu estava fazendo estava definitivamente a distraindo, porém, porque ela já estava falando frases completas e sua respiração era menos superficial.

"Sim, eu sei disso." Respondi honestamente, porque eu estava bem ciente das minhas muitas idiossincrasias e, sinceramente, Bella era a única pessoa a quem eu não tinha vergonha de dizer essas coisas. "Eu, uh... tenho uma caixa de coisas no meu armário que me fazem lembrar de você." Eu disse isso rapidamente, sem saber como ela reagiria a isso.

"O que há nela?" Ela perguntou enquanto meus círculos continuavam na palma da sua mão. "Isso é tão bom, a propósito." Ela respirou suavemente. Mesmo que houvesse muita coisa acontecendo ao nosso redor... zumbis e gritos e Emmett e Rose ainda discutindo, passageiros do trator assustados e o fato de que chegaríamos ao edifício assombrado em dois minutos... Bella e eu estávamos em nosso próprio mundo .

"Um... a varinha e a embalagem vazia de doces, e os fósforos do restaurante indiano em Port Angeles, hum... sua calcinha..."

Ela ofegou levemente. "Você guardou tudo isso?"

Eu assenti. "Isso é estúpido?"

"Não, isso é tão doce, E. Quero dizer... eu mantive tudo isso também, mas eu não achei que você também tivesse." Seu rosto se abriu em um enorme sorriso quando ela deu outra inspiração enorme, e alívio dominou o terror em seu rosto. Estava funcionando. "Continue..."

Coloquei uma mecha de cabelo atrás da sua orelha e sussurrei, "A primeira vez que eu te vi, eu pensei que você fosse superficial e materialista e totalmente não quem você realmente é. Eu não gostei de você." Sua boca estava aberta. "Mas eu também achei que você era realmente quente pra caralho e eu não conseguia parar de olhar para a sua bunda." Eu dei de ombros para a minha admissão, enquanto ria da memória.

"Eu achei que você era um menino mau mimado, com uma atitude de merda, e eu não gostei de você também." Ela sussurrou. Eu ri alto, o que a fez rir levemente também. "Mas eu achei você era tão bonito e eu meio que queria lamber seu rosto." Bella deu de ombros em seguida, dobrando de rir da minha expressão facial.

"Você queria... lamber a porra do meu rosto? E você me chama de aberração? Que inferno, B?" Eu pretendia parecer enojado enquanto ria com ela. A cor tinha voltado ao seu rosto, dando a ela aquela bela cor rosa que eu amava. Ela estava respirando normalmente. "Você está melhor agora?"

"Sim... passou. Muito obrigada." Bella tomou um último gole de ar puro, deixando- alívio tomar conta do seu rosto. Ela olhou para mim e mordeu o lábio. No nosso cantinho quieto, o mundo era nosso. Era outro momento perfeito, ainda que desperdiçado, para eu tê-la beijado, já que nossos rostos ainda estavam tão perto.

"Você quer saber o motivo real pelo qual eu te chamo de B?" Eu sussurrei. Eu não tinha percebido que meus dedos já não estavam mais esfregando círculos na palma da mão dela, eles estavam traçando corações. "É de Bea... utiful*****." Eu sorri timidamente, enquanto sua mão voou para a sua boca e ela riu docemente. Eu queria tanto fodidamente beijá-la, que fisicamente doía.

_*__Beautiful__: linda._

O trator chegou ao ponto final no alto da colina, onde fomos recebidos por zumbis e médicos mortos perturbados usando jalecos, todos gritando e nos instigando a entrar. Bella olhou para mim com pânico e terror em seus olhos. Hesitantemente, eu tirei minha mão da dela e levantei.

"Pessoal, nós não vamos entrar, ok? Vamos encontrá-los na entrada." Eles me olharam interrogativamente, mas não disseram mais nada. Emmett e Rose caminharam na frente, claramente em desacordo um com o outro. Quando Bella saiu do vagão, Jasper estendeu a mão para ela, ajudando-a a descer depois de Alice. Eu apenas balancei minha cabeça, enojado comigo mesmo.

Acendi um cigarro enquanto Bella e eu descíamos o caminho de volta, longe de zumbis, ou médicos mortos, ou meninas assustadoras. Ela ficou em silêncio, segurando seus braços cruzados em frente a ela como se estivesse se dando um abraço. Apenas olhar para ela daquele jeito, sem energia, ainda chapada e um pouco bêbada, me fez sentir uma merda completa.

Nós fizemos nosso caminho para a picape de Emmett, onde eu a liguei, clicando no ar quente em plena explosão. Bella ainda não tinha dito uma palavra desde que deixamos o trator, e fiquei me perguntando o que estava errado. Ela apenas olhava pela janela em silêncio.

Eu arranquei para perto da entrada, estacionando no gramado entre outros carros e desliguei o motor. Inclinando para frente, eu perguntei, "Bella, você está bem?" Ela balançou a cabeça, sem olhar para mim. "Bella... B ... o que há de errado? Diga-me".

Sua voz falhou enquanto ela olhava para baixo em seu colo, torcendo suas mãos. "Eu só... me sinto tão fodidamente estúpida e..." Ela enxugou o rosto com as costas da sua mão.

"Merda." Estendi a mão para o porta-luvas à procura de lenços. Emmett era um preguiçoso de merda. Ele tinha uma enorme quantidade de preservativos, e mais ou menos 17 embalagens de adoçante lá, de repente o fazendo parecer com a minha avó. Eu não acho que algum dia eu o tivesse visto usar as malditas coisas em seu café, nunca. Eu finalmente encontrei um guardanapo velho, inspecionando-o por... qualquer coisa, e esperando que não tivesse sido usado para nada repugnante. Ela assoou seu nariz nele depois de limpar seu rosto.

Balancei minha cabeça em resignação. Debruçando-me sobre ela, eu sussurrei, "B, não se sinta estúpida. Isso acontece, não é um grande negócio e ninguém sequer soube." Afastei uma mecha de cabelo do seu rosto. Ela olhou para mim, a maquiagem preta do seu olho manchada pelas suas bochechas.

"Isso é tão fodidamente difícil, E." Ela acenou com a mão entre nós, enquanto uma lágrima gorda rolava em sua bochecha. "Porque na maioria do tempo, eu acho que posso lidar com isso, e então algo como isso acontece e eu simplesmente preciso... _sentir você_..."

As palavras cortaram através de mim. Sem pensar, eu envolvi meus braços em torno dela e a esmaguei em meu peito, segurando-a tão firmemente a mim quanto eu podia. Escondi meu rosto no topo da sua cabeça e beijei repetidamente o seu cabelo. Seus braços circularam a minha cintura com força e eu pude ouvi-la respirar profundamente, antes de soluçar baixinho no meu peito. Meus dedos acariciaram seu cabelo delicadamente enquanto eu esfregava suas costas. Nem sequer me incomodei que ela estivesse esfregando maquiagem em toda a minha camisa. Abraçá-la era simplesmente... estúpido, errado... perfeito, céu.

_E, era necessário._

Ela estava sofrendo e eu precisava confortá-la. Embora eu soubesse que eu tinha acabado de abrir as comportas metafóricas fazendo isso, o que ela estava passando era uma merda e ela precisava se sentir segura e amada. Se eu não pudesse fazer isso por ela, qual diabos era o meu propósito?

"Edward... eu sinto muito." Ela murmurou, seu rosto ainda enterrado no meu peito. "Eu não deveria estar pressionando você para me tocar, ou fazer você se sentir culpado por não me tocar, eu só..." Eu a silenciei e corri meu polegar pela sua bochecha. Ela olhou para mim novamente, sem deixar seu abraço afrouxar.

"Bella, não se preocupe com isso. Está tudo bem..." Eu parei, não sabendo mais o que dizer. Não era como se eu tivesse feito uma escolha consciente de ficar longe dela, foi pela necessidade das restrições que eu tinha colocado em mim mesmo. Eu fodidamente sabia que era difícil, eu estava sentindo isso a cada segundo que eu estava com ela. "Eu sei que é difícil, mas eu não tenho escolha. Eu não quero que seja assim, mas tem que ser." Ela assentiu contra a minha camisa, hesitantemente se afastando de mim. Meus braços pareciam estéreis com sua partida.

"Eu sei." Ela fungou, afastando-se de mim para assoar o nariz novamente. "É só que isso é realmente, realmente horrível".

"Bella, você sabe que eu não estou forçadamente a mantendo aqui. Se você quer buscar um relacionamento normal, então você está livre para ir a qualquer momento." Eu estupidamente disse por pura frustração. Antes que eu percebesse, eu soltei aquelas palavras sem pensar nas consequências da declaração. Mas eu quis dizer isso simplesmente como um lembrete de que ela tinha outras opções se ela as quisesse, se estar comigo sem estar comigo fosse demais para suportar emocionalmente.

Ela me olhou com os olhos cerrados. "Você realmente acha que é fácil eu simplesmente me afastar e encontrar alguém para me dar prazer? Deus, Edward, eu não tinha ideia que você tinha a capacidade de ser tão idiota." Ela se recostou no assento com uma bufada.

"Bella, eu fodidamente não quis dizer isso assim. Eu apenas sei que isso é realmente difícil, e se você não acha que pode lidar com isso, então você tem uma saída, isso é tudo. Não é você que está presa nesta situação fodida, eu estou".

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum." Ela disse secamente, olhando pela janela. "A menos que você queira".

Olhei para ela por um tempo, xingando-me internamente por arruinar meu dia com ela. Eu era um tolo de pensar que ela simplesmente se afastaria porque não poderíamos ser íntimos, porque eu não tinha percebido que ela provavelmente sentia algo próximo, ou talvez até o mesmo, do que eu sentia por ela.

"Sinto muito." Foi tudo que eu pude oferecer. "Eu não quero que você vá... nunca." Ela assentiu, ainda afastada de mim. Herói fodido que eu me saí.

Uma batida repentina no vidro do motorista nos fez saltar. Os quatro entraram na traseira, gritando sobre o quanto foi legal e aterrorizante e como Alice deu um tapa na cara de um dos pacientes quando ele a agarrou.

Rosalie notou que Bella estava quieta, e quando ela começou a consertar sua maquiagem no espelho iluminado do para-sol, ela disse, "Bella, por que diabos você estava chorando?"

Bella suspirou, fechando seu pó de arroz. "Eu não estava, Rose, eu estou bem. Só tinha algo no meu olho." Mas, pela bufada exagerada que Rosalie deu quando sentou no banco de trás, e depois os olhares subsequentes voltados para mim, eu sabia que ela diria alguma coisa para mim sobre isso. Eu só não tinha ideia do que diabos responder.

Eu parei em um restaurante local e, uma vez que estávamos todos sentados, o clima estava apenas completamente estranho. Bella ficou praticamente em silêncio durante toda a refeição, e Alice não calou a boca. Ela estava em uma euforia de rum e adrenalina, da qual Jasper parecia se alimentar. Rose e Emmett discutiram um com o outro, claramente irritados um com o outro e comigo.

Quando eu não aguentei mais a estranha tensão, empurrei meu prato para longe, jogando uma nota de 20 sobre a mesa. "Encontrarei vocês no carro".

Eu saí para fumar um cigarro, estupidamente esperando que Bella me seguisse, mas ela não o fez. Eu tinha acabado de basicamente dizer a ela para dar o fora se ela não podia lidar com as minhas condições e ela ficou realmente magoada com isso. Que movimento fodidamente idiota.

Quando acabei de fumar, fui ao banheiro lavar as mãos antes de dar uma boa olhada no espelho. Eu quase não reconheci a pessoa olhando para mim. Quem diabos eu era?

Parte de mim achava que o que eu estava fazendo com Bella era estúpido. Quero dizer, eu realmente achava que poderia esperar que ela se privasse do toque por dois anos inteiros? Era mesmo justo com ela, pedir a uma garota de 16 anos para permanecer abstinente e sem toque durante os melhores anos da sua vida? Eu realmente achava que era capaz de continuar com a minha abstinência forçada por metade do tempo? Não, não e, porra, não.

Nós estávamos juntos por apenas algumas semanas e eu já a tinha carregado por dois lances de escadas, segurado sua mão e a abraçado. Sem mencionar o fato de que eu fodidamente a usei para me esfregar enquanto ela dormia inocentemente, e depois menti para ela sobre fazê-lo. Este meu plano não estava funcionando. Em nada.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, nós dois sabíamos que não havia nenhuma maneira que nos afastar seria fácil para qualquer um de nós neste momento. Porra... era apenas um dia emocional, e amanhã seria melhor, certo? Ficaria mais fácil com o passar do tempo. Nós só precisávamos de tempo para nos acostumar aos desafios que esta situação nos trouxe, é isso. Pelo menos é o que eu estava tentando me convencer e... falhando muito fodidamente.

Passei pelo restaurante percebendo que a nossa mesa estava agora vazia. Com minhas mãos em meus bolsos, eu balancei as chaves do carro de Emmett, indo em direção ao seu Range Rover. Eu ouvi vozes... vozes brigando... a voz de Bella forte e desafiadora... mas não conseguia ver os corpos quando me aproximei. Eles estavam reunidos no outro lado da picape.

"Rose, não é assim. Ele é... simplesmente esqueça isso, ok?" Bella disse suavemente, mas com irritação.

A voz de Rose estava abafada, mas alta o suficiente para eu ouvir claramente. "Bella, além da obviedade da aparência dele, eu não entendo o que você vê nele. Quero dizer, ele é muito fodidamente especial para sentar no banco de trás, então ele tem que dirigir o carro de Emmett? Bella tentou abraçá-lo na casa e ele se afastou dela? Sem ofensa, rapazes, eu sei que ele é seu irmão e tudo, mas ele não podia nem fodidamente ajudar Bella a subir ou descer do vagão, e ele nunca... toca nela. Nem mesmo um fodido beijo. Ele tem vergonha dela, ou algo assim? Porque essa suposta besteira de abstinência é ridícula".

"Rose, pare de ser uma cadela." Alice disse baixinho, suas palavras levemente arrastadas.

"Oh, cale a boca, Al. Você sabe que tem uma opinião sobre isto tanto quanto eu." Rosálie fervia, enquanto Alice de repente recuou.

Debrucei-me contra a picape para ouvir a resposta de Bella, mas foi Emmett quem falou. "Rosalie, simplesmente corte isso, ok? Você não sabe do que está falando, então, esqueça isso." Ele estava chateado. Respirei fundo e esperei, não dando a mínima por estar escutando.

"Não, eu não vou esquecer. Você esteve vindo ao resgate dela o dia todo, sendo nobre com Bella, e eu quero saber por que o namorado dela não está fazendo essa merda quando o meu está?" Rosalie cuspiu.

"Ela é a namorada do meu irmão, eu não posso ser agradável com ela? Você é tão insegura assim?" Emmett levantou sua voz.

"Oh, é isso que Bella é para ele... sua namorada? Porque ele certamente não age como se fosse. Bella, eu sei que você se mudou para cá porque foi ferida por um rapaz na sua antiga cidade, e eu não quero ver você passe por algo assim aqui também. Eu não estou com ciúmes, eu apenas não quero ver você ser tratada como merda, não importa por quem".

"Rose, você deve simplesmente parar de falar agora, é sério." Jasper bufou.

Rose era implacável. "Por que eu sou a única com problemas com a maneira como ele a trata? Ninguém consegue ver que ele é um babaca egoísta? Ele fez Bella chorar esta noite!"

"Rose! Ele não é nada egoísta.. simplesmente esqueça, por favor." Bella implorou. Eu podia ouvir em sua voz que ela estava a beira das lágrimas novamente.

Neste ponto, eu tinha tido o suficiente. Eu estava completamente livre da ação da maconha e rum, e eu estava me sentindo um verdadeiro monte de merda, física e emocionalmente. Eu dobrei a esquina do carro, propositadamente dando a perceber que eu estive lá para testemunhar a conversa na íntegra. Alice me viu primeiro e tossiu para alertar o grupo da minha presença. Eu pressionei o controle do carro, soando o alarme para destravar as portas enquanto todos olharam para cima ao mesmo tempo. Faces caíram, e Bella apenas desviou o olhar.

"Rosa, há três coisas que me impedem de dar um soco em você agora. Uma, é que eu não bato em garotas; duas, é que você é a garota do meu irmão e essa merda não vai ficar bem com ele, e três... conhecendo a verdadeira merda que Bella passou no último ano, eu tenho que dizer que aprecio o fato de que você seja tão protetora com ela. Ela merece ter amigos como você. Mas você não tem ideia do que diabos está falando, tanto quanto eu me preocupo." Eu passei por eles, sentando no banco do motorista, e liguei o motor. Todo mundo entrou depois de mim em completo silêncio.

Enquanto eu saía para a estrada, meus dedos batucando agitadamente no volante eram o único som no carro.

"Isto é uma enorme besteira." Rose murmurou novamente após alguns minutos. Todo mundo suspirou. Eu respirei fundo e me preparei mais uma vez para dizer a verdade. Era a única forma neste ponto. Desta vez era mais fácil porque eu não tinha que olhar ninguém nos olhos.

"Ei Rose, você quer saber qual é a verdadeira besteira?" Eu disse secamente, olhando para ela através do espelho. Sua cabeça se levantou para encontrar o meu olhar. "Você quer saber o motivo pelo qual você está sentada no banco de trás do carro e eu dirigindo? É porque há um ano, quando nós morávamos em Chicago, eu fui falsamente acusado de estupro por uma garota que era uma das minhas melhores amigas. Eu recebi uma ordem de restrição que legalmente me impede de ter qualquer contato com mulheres. É por isso que eu fodidamente não namoro e todo mundo assume que eu sou gay... inclusive você. Portanto, a razão pela qual eu não ofereço a minha mão a Bella, ou a beijo, ou a toco, ou faço qualquer das outras coisas que eu deveria estar fazendo, coisas que eu fodidamente _quero_ muito fazer, não é nem mesmo engraçado... e a razão pela qual meus irmãos se intrometem e fazem isso no meu lugar é porque se eu fizer qualquer dessas coisas, eu vou para a porra da cadeia".

Alice ofegou, resmungando, "Oh, não!" Jasper a acalmou, sussurrando algo incoerente.

"E, sim, eu sou abstinente. Não porque eu fodidamente queira... porque, acredite em mim, não há nada neste maldito mundo inteiro que eu amaria experimentar mais do que estar com Bella, mas porque eu não tenho escolha. E a verdade? A verdade é que Bella é mais do que eu mereço e eu fodidamente sei que eu sou fodidamente sortudo de ter essa garota que pacientemente lida com todas as minhas merdas, quando ela poderia ter qualquer pessoa que ela fodidamente quisesse, mas ela escolhe ficar comigo... o namorado de merda que eu sou. Então, aí está.. aí está a sua besteira. Só me faça um favor e mantenha isso para você, porque eu já sou a aberração da escola e não acho que eu aguentaria mais merda do que eu já estou lidando, ok? Obrigado".

Eu olhei diretamente para a frente enquanto o carro continuou em silêncio. Na minha periferia, eu podia ver Bella me encarando boquiaberta, incrédula, mas eu momentaneamente a desconsiderei para que eu pudesse me acalmar e me reorientar.

"Ele está falando fodidamente sério?" Rose perguntou baixinho.

"Sim, ele está." Disse um coro de três.

"Merda. Eu... eu sinto muito, Edward. Eu não tinha ideia." Eu podia ouvir o genuíno remorso na voz de Rose.

"Peça desculpas para Bella ... foi ela quem você magoou." Eu rebati.

"Bella..." Rose começou, suavemente inclinada para frente para tocar seu braço. Bella se virou e enlaçou seus dedos nos de Rose, imediatamente aceitando suas desculpas.

Emmett consolou Rose silenciosamente enquanto eu coloquei minha mão no console central, batucando meus dedos distraidamente no plástico e metal. Senti o lenço macio de Bella roçar minha mão e agarrei a ponta frouxamente em meus dedos, conectando-nos mais uma vez. Dei a Bella um sorriso, dizendo a ela silenciosamente que eu estava bem porque, pelo olhar no seu rosto, eu sabia que ela estava preocupada. Minha doce garota...

O resto da viagem foi salva do silêncio pela música do rádio. Eu olhei uma vez através do retrovisor e pude ver Emmett abraçando Rosalie, porque ela estava chorando baixinho. Perguntei-me se era porque ela se sentia mal com o que disse, ou se era porque ela se sentia triste por Bella ter que aturar esta merda comigo, como a pessoa que ela escolheu. Alice tinha adormecido nos braços de Jasper e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele parecia satisfeito.

A segunda metade do dia foi uma confusão do caralho. Tudo o que eu queria fazer era ir para a cama e dormir completamente. Eu só esperava que fosse algo que pudesse ser remediado e colocado no passado e que Bella fosse o tipo de pessoa que perdoava.

Era tarde quando chegamos de volta a Forks. Saímos do carro, levando as as abóboras e maçãs para a garagem. Rosalie não falou comigo de novo, nem podia me olhar diretamente nos olhos, então Em apenas a levou para casa, enquanto Jasper e eu caminhamos com Bella e Alice pela rua até suas respectivas casas. Jasper e Alice conversaram um pouco na frente antes de ela o abraçar e beijá-lo na bochecha. Bella e eu não falamos muito um com o outro, apenas dividimos um cigarro e alguns sorrisos tímidos e cansados.

Quando cheguei em casa, tomei banho e me deitei na cama exausto, ligando a televisão. Pouco tempo depois, meu telefone zumbiu com uma mensagem de Bella.

_**Obrigada por hoje. Aquele foi o melhor abraço que eu já tive. Bons sonhos. B.**_

Eu enviei uma resposta. _**Obrigado por me deixar cuidar de você. Eu sou tão fodidamente sortudo. E.**_

E eu sabia que nós ficaríamos bem por um tempinho mais.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_Então, quantos acontecimentos, né? E agora todos já sabem qual é o "problema" com Edward._

_Obrigada às pessoas que acompanham essa fic, mesmo com os meus atrasos nas postagens._

_E obrigada à Nai por traduzir o cap., os próximos foram traduzidos por ela tb. E mais pra frente teremos os caps. traduzidos pela Mili. Essas duas salvaram a tradução, pq eu realmente estou com um bloqueio com essa fic. Abro os arquivos e não consigo traduzir nada! Obrigada, meninas!_

_E, deixem reviews e até a próxima semana!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	21. Tudo

**~ High Anxiety ~**

**Capítulo 18 ~ Tudo**

* * *

><p><em>Tradução: NaiRobsten<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Find Me Here, Speak to Me<br>I want to feel you, I need to hear you  
>You are the light that's leading me<br>To the place where I find peace again.  
>You are the strength, that keeps me walking.<br>You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
>You are the light to my soul.<strong>_

_**You are my purpose… you're everything.  
>You calm the storms, and you give me rest.<br>You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
>You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.<br>Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?**_

Encontre-me aqui, fale comigo  
>Eu quero sentir você, eu preciso te ouvir<br>Você é a luz que está me guiando  
>Para o lugar onde eu encontrarei a paz novamente.<br>Você é a força que me mantém caminhando.  
>Você é a esperança que me mantém confiante.<br>Você é a luz para a minha alma.

Você é meu propósito… você é tudo.  
>Você acalma as tempestades, e você me dá descanso.<br>Você me segura em suas mãos, você não me deixará cair.  
>Você rouba meu coração, e você tira meu fôlego.<br>Você me levaria? Me levaria mais profundamente, agora?

**Everything – Lifehouse**

_www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com/__watch?v=9pfWKDS5chk_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Bella ~<strong>

Quando eu finalmente cheguei naquela noite, tomei banho e vesti um pijama. Sentei na minha cama com as pernas cruzadas apenas... pensando... contemplando... obsessivamente. Este dia foi tão fodidamente estranho. Uma e outra vez, eu repassei os acontecimentos do dia na minha mente, imaginando o dia através de visões, como se eu estivesse vendo um filme.

Eu me vi recebendo o presente muito doce de Edward – o gorro e as luvas, e cometendo um erro desastroso ao tentar abraçá-lo sem pensar... e seu rosto... levemente horrorizado com um toque de desaprovação. Recordei sobre colher maçãs e fazer insinuações sexuais explícitas na escada, enquanto ria e tinha um dia quase perfeitamente maravilhoso, até o maldito cara zumbi pegar a faca falsa e colocar-me em um ataque de pânico... e depois, como Edward me trouxe de volta tão facilmente com as admissões dos seus segredos e idiossincrasias... hálito quente e palavras doces no meu ouvido, com seus dedos quentes traçando a palma da minha mão...

E, para meu completo espanto e prazer, ele segurou minha mão secretamente durante tudo isso e depois me forneceu o melhor abraço conhecido por qualquer mulher na história de abraços não autorizados. Foi tão lindo e doce e maravilhosamente comovente para nós dois.

Mas então ele tinha que estragar a porra da coisa toda sendo um babaca. Revirei meus olhos para o momento da admissão. Imagine isso... um cara sendo um babaca...

Acho que eu fui um pouco dura na minha acusação imediata ao ouvir as palavras que ele falou com tal indiferença. Mas eu me senti insultada e ferida, para dizer o mínimo, para a sua declaração aparentemente impensada. Ele não percebia até onde eu iria para ser dele? Eu não tinha deixado as minhas intenções perfeitamente claras? Eu estava preparada para suportar os parâmetros normais desse relacionamento por dois anos inteiros só para ficar ao lado dele, e ele pensou que eu poderia simplesmente deixá-lo porque eu precisava 'sentir'?

_Garoto estúpido.__Garoto fodidamente estúpido._

Minha primeira reação foi ficar absolutamente magoada quando ele disse as palavras, porque eu pensei que talvez ele, as profundezas do que ele sentia por mim, eram superficiais, na melhor das hipóteses. Ele esclareceu sua declaração dizendo que estava simplesmente lembrando-me que ele era a única pessoa em nosso relacionamento forçada a respeitar as regras de contato não permissível, e que eu era livre para viver uma vida de adolescente típica dentro das normas, com sessões de amassos, carinhos gratuitos nos seios e orgasmos não auto-infligidos. Livre para viver uma vida sem ele.

No entanto, essas coisas... coisas que eu desejava em uma capacidade que era incompreensível... eu as queria com Edward, e Edward somente. O pensamento de ter as mãos de outro menino em mim era repulsivo, e eu ficaria contente de esperar dois anos até que fossem os dedos, a boca e as partes de menino de Edward Cullen dentro de mim, enchendo-me, satisfazendo-me, fazendo-me gritar o seu nome em voz alta até que os dedos dos meus pés se enrolassem.

Porque eu o amava, verdadeira e profundamente. E eu esperaria... porque ele valia a pena.

Eu adiei até o fim de toda a noite, apenas chateada e irritada. No entanto, pouco antes de apagar as luzes, enviei uma mensagem para Edward lembrando como seu rosto estava tão triste, e como ele estava mordendo o interior da sua boca distraidamente, obviamente se sentindo péssimo por magoar meus sentimentos e arruinar o nosso momento. Eu precisava que ele soubesse que eu apreciava o que ele fez por mim, mesmo que o que ele disse depois tenha me chateado.

E sua resposta me fez sentir um milhão de vezes melhor. **_Obrigado por me deixar cuidar de você. Eu sou tão fodidamente sortudo. E._**

Então eu me aconcheguei nas minhas cobertas, entregando-me à minha rotina habitual.

_Querido Deus,_

_Se a história no passeio de trator continha mesmo um pingo de verdade, por favor, deixe aqueles fantasmas e espíritos perdidos encontrarem seu caminho de volta para onde eles pertencem... especialmente a menininha. Ela assustou-me como o inferno. Ooops, desculpe.__Hum... por favor, cuide da minha família e meus amigos e, por favor, ajude no relacionamento de Jasper e Alice.__Eles parecem estar indo bem, mas podem precisar de uma pequena intervenção divina, se você sabe o que eu quero dizer.__Além disso, por favor, ajude Edward a perdoar Rosalie.__Eu sei que ela pode ser dura às vezes, mas ela só estava tentando ser uma boa amiga.__E obrigada por deixar Edward me dar aquele abraço hoje.__Eu realmente precisava dele, mais do que eu posso sequer explicar.__Dê um beijo nele de boa noite por mim, e preencha seus sonhos de felicidade e amor._

_Amém._

Eu me abstive de ter quaisquer fantasias e dormi como uma merda naquela noite.

Quando o número de Rosalie apareceu na tela do meu celular na manhã seguinte, eu quase não atendi. Eu sabia que ela provavelmente ainda estava se sentindo uma merda sobre o que aconteceu, mas, de verdade, eu não estava brava. Foram as palavras de Edward que me fizeram perceber que eu tinha verdadeiras e boas amigas, tanto Rosalie quanto Alice, amigas que seriam tão protetoras da minha felicidade e bem-estar que expressariam suas opiniões, mesmo que não fossem bem-vindas, a uma pessoa que elas consideravam instável e... hostil. Eu sabia que elas tinham reconhecidamente medo de Edward, o que era um absurdo do meu ponto de vista, mas não tão ridículo vindo de uma pessoa que não o conhecia tão bem. Ele poderia ser muito intimidante.

"Que tipo de cigarros Edward fuma?" Ela perguntou secamente.

Franzi minhas sobrancelhas diante da sua pergunta estranha, ainda deitada em meus travesseiros. "Huh? Oh, olá, Rose." Eu respondi com aspereza da manhã na minha voz. Meu despertador dizia ser 9hs17min. da manhã. Ninguém mais dorme? Limpei minha garganta. "Por que a pergunta?"

Rosalie suspirou. "Bem, porque se _ele_ tivesse _me_ insultado ontem, eu esperaria flores dele, ou algo como um gesto de desculpas. Mas já que eu não consigo ver Edward encontrando muito apreço em um buquê de rosas, eu quero dar a ele algo que mostre o meu remorso, ou o que seja, por julgá-lo. E eu serei amaldiçoada se comprar para ele algo de designer da Saks***** antes de comprar algo de lá para mim... aquele garoto tem um gosto fodidamente caro!"

_*__Saks__: loja de departamentos de luxo com sede em Manhattan, Nova York._

"Bem, Rose, nada diz 'eu sinto muito' do que uma caixa de Marlboro Lights. É muito gentil da sua parte, mas eu não acho que seja necessário. Tenho certeza que ele já superou isso." Eu não tinha certeza, na verdade, mas eu queria que ela se sentisse melhor, no entanto. "Ele gosta de M&M's".

"Sim, bem, Emmett não superou isso. E já que todos nós iremos para lá hoje à noite para esculpir as estúpidas, ou o que seja, eu preciso que esta merda seja esmagada. Eu também acho que demorou muito tempo para ele admitir aquelas coisas para nós na noite passada. Eu estou realmente meio atordoada por isso, porque isso tem que ser tão fodidamente difícil para você... para vocês. Por que você não disse nada para nós antes, Bella?"

"Rose, eu não podia trair a confiança dele e... vocês já haviam formado tantas opiniões sobre ele - se ele era ou não gay e perigoso, que eu não sei... Edward é quem ele é e eu o acho incrível, então o fato de que ele está em uma situação assim é meio... bem, isso meio que nem importa tanto assim para mim." Eu respondi em uma meia verdade.

"Como no inferno isso pode não importar para você? Seu próprio namorado não pode beijá-la. Como isso pode não incomodá-la?" Ela gritou. Eu segurei o telefone longe do meu ouvido de forma protetora, estremecendo diante da sua voz afiada.

"Eu não disse que não me incomoda, essa porra é um grande monte de merda, para dizer a verdade, mas é só que... eu não tenho muita escolha agora. O que eu sinto por ele... eu aguentarei o que for preciso para ficar com ele".

Rosalie ofegou. "Você o ama, não é? Quero dizer ama - _ama_!"

Eu ri e revirei meus olhos. "Sim, eu acho que amo, Rose... acho que eu realmente o amo. Mas nós não dissemos isso um ao outro ainda e, honestamente, eu não tenho ideia se ele se sente assim por mim, portanto, não vá abrir sua boca grande e gorda para Emmett".

"Bem, deixe-o dizer isso primeiro. Segure-se, ok? Prometa-me!"

"Eu prometo, Rose. Por que só eu prometo as coisas aqui? Prometa-me que você não dirá uma palavra... para ninguém. Emmett já disse isso para você?"

"Ok, ok, eu prometo. Ainda não, às vezes eu sinto que ele quer, mas ele simplesmente não diz. Acho que ele está esperando até que nós _façamos isso _para dizer isso".

"Vocês ainda não_ fizeram isso_?" Agora eu era aquela gritando.

"Não, e não por falta de eu tentar. Ele quer que seja todo especial, não como, na parte traseira do carro dele, ou algo assim. Estamos esperando o momento certo, ou o local certo, ou o que seja".

"Isso é realmente muito doce, Rose. Em é um bom cara, um cavalheiro. Aposto que a mãe dele está muito orgulhosa".

"Sim, eu acho. Em é muito atencioso comigo. Eu tenho sorte." Eu assenti silenciosamente, sabendo que ela realmente era abençoada em todos os aspectos, e que ela provavelmente nunca realmente apreciaria isso. Mas, quem era eu para julgar?

Enquanto continuamos com a conversa, Rose admitiu que pensou que nós estivéssemos tendo uma briga no passeio de trator, quando na realidade era exatamente o oposto. Ela pareceu genuinamente arrependida por julgar Edward, e eu achei que foi realmente maduro da parte dela querer ter certeza de que não houvesse mais nenhuma animosidade entre eles.

Nós conversamos um pouco mais sobre a minha situação e algumas das coisas que Edward e eu fazíamos no lugar de nos tocar, embora, até o momento, não houvesse muito para discutir. Sua reação de espanto meio que me fez sentir como uma estrela de um show de horrores, ou algum estranho caso de caridade, mas eu sabia que não era intencional. Era apenas Rosalie... ela via as coisas muito em preto e branco, enquanto eu era toda a favor de explorar os muitos tons de cinza.

Mas ela me deu a dica do fato que conversa suja era a chave para a fidelidade de um homem, tanto quanto o sexo, embora nós concordássemos que no meu caso teria que ser masturbação mútua, com alguma criatividade nesse departamento. Ela de muito boa vontade ensinou-me as mais finas formas da arte da sedução e, sinceramente, eu estava grata pela ajuda extra. Quero dizer, eu estava plenamente consciente de que poderia navegar até a virilha de Edward muito facilmente, porque ele tinha 16 anos e era um menino e abstinente por obrigação, e eu não acho que ele tivesse algum tipo de discriminação quando se tratava de satisfazer seus impulsos.

_Vamos encarar os fatos... o menino buscaria isso sempre que pudesse._

No entanto, eu queria ter certeza de que, já que não podíamos nos tocar, eu poderia mantê-lo satisfeito dessa maneira. Eu sabia que os adolescentes eram instáveis com períodos curtos de atenção, e me aterrorizava o fato de que Edward pudesse se cansar de dois anos de nada além de conversar. Não que eu achasse que ele tentaria buscar isso em outro lugar, porque o mesmo resultado o seguiria, independente de com quem ele escolhesse "ficar". Ele não podia "ficar" com ninguém, realmente.

A coisa que apareceu misteriosamente nas profundezas da minha mente foi o fato de que ele não tinha permissão para ficar com uma fêmea menor de idade... _menor_ sendo a escolha da palavra aqui. Ele poderia facilmente encontrar alguém de 18 anos para ficar em um piscar de olhos... e isso fodidamente me petrificava.

Quando expressei meus temores sobre a situação para ela, fiquei legitimamente chocada quando ela foi solidária e simpática. Ela prometeu se certificar de que eu mantivesse Edward feliz, mas ela me lembrou que era minha responsabilidade ter certeza que eu estivesse feliz também e que eu não deveria comprometer as minhas necessidades, ou desejos, por ele, ou porque a nossa relação era tão confinada.

Todas as minhas necessidades e desejos incluíam Edward e mais ninguém, então, nem sequer me ocorreu o que eu poderia comprometer... apenas esperar até que ele fosse capaz. Além disso, eu realmente queria ficar com ele fisicamente, então não era como se tentar 'dar prazer' a ele eu estivesse fazendo algo com o qual eu estivesse desconfortável apenas para segurá-lo. Esta era a minha escolha, assim como o meu desejo.

Eu olhava para isso assim - se eu quisesse permanecer virgem até fazer 18 anos, ou qualquer outra idade, então eu esperava que ele respeitasse as minhas condições também. Era a mesma coisa, apenas ligeiramente mais restritiva.

Desliguei o telefone com ela uma hora mais tarde, um pouco exausta, mas aliviada com a ajuda e apoio que eu tive dela. Depois de tomar banho, vesti uma calça de yoga e uma camiseta de manga comprida antes de descer as escadas. Comi a deliciosa salada Caesar com frango que Maggie fez para nós, enquanto tentava o meu melhor para não ficar chateada por ser quase meio-dia e Edward não ter ligado ainda.

Eu queria tanto não ser uma _d__aquelas_ garotas que jogavam joguinhos mentais e agiam todas politicamente corretas e estúpidas quando se tratava de um menino... mas eu não podia evitar. Nossa relação ainda era tão frágil e nova e indefinida, e as minhas inseguranças e medos escalavam tudo o que era desconhecido. Deixava-me cansada e ansiosa pensar nisso.

Enquanto eu comia em meio a uma conversa fiada com meu pai e Maggie, tentei não me sentir estranha pelo fato de Maggie não apenas ter feito o almoço, mas ter dormido aqui de novo. Comer o seu almoço fez-me sentir um pouco como se eu estivesse traindo a minha mãe, especialmente uma vez que nada que ela já tivesse feito tinha sido tão bom quanto a salada.

Quero dizer, eu estava plenamente consciente do que o meu pai e Maggie faziam em seu quarto, e enquanto eu estava feliz que ele tivesse sua própria vida, isso tudo era tão... eu queria esfregar meus olhos e meu cérebro com água sanitária. – ecaaa.

Além disso, eu estava um pouco irritada com Charlie. Ele insistiu em me ajudar a limpar a bagunça no porão na sexta-feira, apesar de eu ter dito a ele que era perfeitamente capaz de fazer isso sozinha. Na verdade, foi bem legal, ser capaz de passar um tempo com ele enquanto fazia algo produtivo. Eram raros os momentos em que eu não tinha que ficar remexendo o meu cérebro em busca de coisas para falar com ele. Eu não pescava, nem era fã de esportes, e ele não ligava para compras, ou Edward Cullen, portanto, além do tempo, nós estávamos perdidos para iniciar uma conversa amável.

Ele sempre pareceu tão estranho em torno de mim, quase como se ele se sentisse pesado com sentimentos de culpa, ou algo assim. Eu não entendia isso, mas fazia o meu melhor para ignorar isso, de qualquer maneira, e apenas tentar ter uma relação decente com ele, livre da típica estranheza filha adolescente/pai super protetor.

Depois que a confusão de vidro foi cuidadosamente limpa, e os conteúdos das prateleiras estavam de volta em seus respectivos lugares, eu finalmente achei a antiga foto de família que estive procurando em vão no meio da tempestade. Quando Charlie deu uma olhada nela, a expressão no seu rosto fez meu coração dar uma guinada.

"Foi um dia agradável." Foi tudo o que ele disse sobre isso. Eu assenti, sem me lembrar dos detalhes daquele dia, mas me sentindo triste pela pequena centelha de nostalgia que cintilou em seus olhos.

Entre as muitas caixas de lixo, achei alguns tesouros. Em meio às riquezas estava uma moldura grande preta de couro, perfeita para a foto de Edward que eu tinha. Eu também encontrei um saco de roupas velhas da minha mãe, onde encontrei uma camiseta roxa fantástica que, aparentemente, tinha uns bons 20 anos, que estava escondida lá dentro.

Quando eu a peguei, eu ofeguei alto, girando a camiseta na direção do meu pai para que ele pudesse ver a escrita prateada na frente. Ele riu, explicando toda a história por trás da frase, enquanto cantava um verso da letra da música que aparentemente era de onde ela vinha. Eu ri pra caramba com ele enquanto ele fazia a dança que acompanhava a tal música, não percebendo que não só o meu pai era um rapper talentoso, mas poderia rebentar alguns passos de dança no estilo antigo.

Ele deve ter sido divertido na escola. Eu acho que vi um pequeno vislumbre do que a minha mãe viu na época, e do que Maggie via agora.

Perguntei a ele sobre as latas de tinta fechadas no canto do porão. Ele me informou que as seis latas de tinta rosa Pepto Bismol***** eram destinadas para a casa da árvore, quando foi construída, mas que ele nunca pareceu conseguir um dia sem chuva para realmente poder realizar a tarefa. Enquanto eu me perguntava se os meninos teriam habitado a casa se ela fosse rosa, meu pai resmungou alguma coisa sobre se livrar da maldita coisa. Eu ofeguei alto, protestando veementemente, para o que ele ergueu suas mãos em defesa e deixou o assunto de lado. A casa da árvore era tudo o que eu tinha da minha infância, e carregava muitas lembranças da minha volta para Forks e encontro com Edward.

Enfim, mais tarde naquela noite, ele me convenceu a sair para jantar com ele e Maggie e alguns dos seus amigos. Eu nunca, jamais, teria concordado com isso se soubesse que seria usada como uma virgem de sacrifício oferecida ao maior lance. Pelo que pareceu, Charlie estava tentando fechar um negócio com um homem chamado Sr. Uley, que não era apenas um amigo dele, mas também possuía um grande edifício em uma localização privilegiada em Seattle que Charlie queria alugar. O espaço estava sendo disputado por diversas partes interessadas, e Charlie, obviamente, achou que comer e beber com o cara ajudaria a selar o negócio. Ah, e me usar para entreter seu filho estúpido como uma espécie de esquema demente para me fazer ficar com o garoto.

Sr. Uley trouxe sua esposa e o filho de 14 anos para jantar, e eu estava presa fazendo conversa fiada com o garoto estúpido, que não conseguia fazer contato visual comigo, cheirava a almôndegas e patchouli e conversamos sobre nada exceto a franquia Harry Potter durante toda a noite. Eu me vi hipnotizada pelos pedaços de comida presos no aparelho dele e como ele não tinha ideia que era completamente repugnante falar com a boca cheia. Desnecessário dizer que não foi agradável. Nem um pouco.

Então, eu fiquei meio irritada com Charlie por omitir o fato de que eu seria forçada a ser o entretenimento do garoto estúpido por toda a noite, embora ele tenha jurado que não tinha ideia de que o garoto estúpido viria. Eu estava cercada por enganos e mentiras...

Portanto, à luz daquilo, aparentemente, Maggie se sentiu mal por eu ter sido enganada e preparou o almoço, que estava muito bom. Perguntei se ela tinha uma receita de qualidade de torta de maçã e ela prometeu enviar-me a receita secreta da sua avó. Saí depois disso, indo para Port Angeles para uma festa. Apesar de estar um pouco frio, o céu estava em um tom incrivelmente claro de azul, parecendo ainda mais brilhante e mais vibrante contra os tons de vermelho profundo e laranja das folhas mudando contra o horizonte. Dois dias maravilhosos em seguida... insondável.

No caminho, Edward me ligou, ainda parecendo sonolento e quente em sua cama com as cobertas envolvidas em torno do seu belo corpo seminu. Apenas o pensamento dele em um estado de nudez me fez sentir um formigamento e estúpida e toda sorrisos.

"Ei, Linda." Ele disse grogue. "Como você está se sentindo? Por que você não me ligou antes de sair?"

"Estou me sentindo bem, e eu estava esperando que você me ligasse primeiro".

"Bem, eu estava fodidamente dormindo, então, como eu poderia te ligar?" Ele soou um pouco irritado. "Não jogue esse jogo comigo, B. Se você quiser me ligar, então simplesmente ligue. Eu fiquei triste por não ter nenhuma mensagem sua quando eu acordei".

Eu sorri, silenciosamente fazendo um "aawww" para mim mesma. "Você está nu agora?" Eu perguntei, tentando o meu melhor para soar sexy, mas não achei que foi muito eficaz.

Ele riu, sua voz de repente iluminada e alegre. "Hum, não, mas estarei em dois minutos, quando entrar no chuveiro. Uau, alguém está com tesão esta manhã." No fundo, eu podia ouvir o som da água que jorrava através da ducha do chuveiro.

_Eu estou com tesão o tempo todo, Edward.__Você só está percebendo isso agora?_

As coisas se agitaram lá embaixo. Muito. Talvez eu tenha até mesmo verificado ali embaixo para ter certeza de que a minha 'amiga' não tivesse entrado em combustão espontânea e estivesse em chamas. "Ummmm... eu posso imaginá-lo agora... todo nu e sonolento com o seu cabelo em uma confusão louca. Diga-me o que você está fazendo agora".

Sua respiração engatou e, instantaneamente, Edward ronronou para mim... um rosnado baixo que emanou do seu peito. A mudança em sua voz era exatamente como foi quando ele quase me fez explodir na biblioteca, muito suave e sedutora, baixa e profunda, um assassino seduzindo sua presa. "Mmmm, eu acabei de tirar minha calça do pijama e agora estou inclinando meu antebraço na porta de vidro do chuveiro..."

_Deus me ajude._

_Ele está se inclinado... nu._

"Oh, você está nu e inclinado... eu amo quando você se inclina nas coisas." Eu respirei me encolhendo, porque enquanto era verdade que eu estimava uma boa inclinada, era uma coisa estranha de se admitir.

Ele riu novamente, suspirando. "Sim? Deus, você é estranha. Eu terei que me lembrar disso".

"Você vai... você sabe... no chuveiro?" Perguntei baixinho, fazendo a volta na Rua Main.

"Sim." Ele respondeu definitivamente. "Por que você pergunta?"

"Um... porque eu não posso esperar para vê-lo de novo." Respondi baixinho. Agora, de onde eu vim com isso, eu não sei, mas era como se a minha 'amiga' estivesse no piloto automático e algum tipo de alienígena tivesse assumido minhas funções de fala. Edward nu fazia isso comigo, eu não tinha desculpas.

"Porra, Bella." Ele expirou, com um som de assobio suave. Eu quase podia sentir seu hálito quente sobre mim. "Eu quero ver _você_... porra... eu quero fazer mais do que ver... eu quero _fazer_ você gozar e ouvir você gemer e... porra." Eu podia ouvir sua respiração mudar para pequenas bufadas aceleradas, como se ele estivesse de repente se envolvendo em algum tipo de atividade física. Então eu percebi que ele tinha um pequeno problema e ele... cuidaria dele ali mesmo.

"Você está se tocando?" Eu perguntei, com uma leve descrença, mas eu sabia a resposta óbvia.

"Uh, sim".

"Você quer que eu desligue?" Eu perguntei, levemente irritada. O calor e a dor nas minhas partes de menina estavam aumentando consideravelmente.

"Sim... não... fique... fale comigo".

Enquanto eu passava pela frente da loja de Billy, os espaços ao longo da rua estavam todos ocupados, com o que eu assumi que fosse o tráfego das compras de Halloween. "Ok, espere um segundo, estou entrando no estacionamento".

Eu saí da rua, deslizando para o estacionamento perto da loja deserta de Jacob, onde eu desliguei o motor. Eu tinha dez minutos até que tivesse que estar no trabalho, e pensei que eu caprichosamente poderia muito bem fazer um bom uso do meu tempo.

"Ok, eu estacionei. O que você quer que eu diga?" A respiração de Edward estava definitivamente acelerada, pequenas grunhidos mal audíveis e choramingos vinham da outra extremidade do telefone.

"Eu não sei... você está sozinha? Você pode... se tocar também?"

Olhei em volta cautelosamente. O estacionamento estava desolado, exceto por alguns carros caros e vazios. Achei que, por causa dos modelos de alto preço, eram carros que precisavam ser trabalhados e outras coisas mais, e não simplesmente estavam estacionados lá enquanto seus proprietários faziam compras. Eu afundei no meu banco, segurando o telefone na minha orelha esquerda, enquanto deslizava minha mão nas minhas calças. Eu estava muito molhada, e os barulhinhos de Edward do outro lado do telefone eram a razão.

Um pensamento breve, mas aleatório, passou pela minha cabeça sobre ser eletrocutada enquanto estivesse ao telefone e ao mesmo tempo com a mão na umidade, porque com a minha sorte, eu seria a primeira pessoa com quem isso acontecia, e apenas o pensamento de ter que explicar a Charlie por que eu estava totalmente carbonizada me fez estremecer.

_Nota: obter um telefone com Bluetooth e vidros escuros..._

"Mmmmm..." Eu respirei, acertando o meu lugar exatamente no ponto. Fiz pequenos movimentos para trás e para frente com o meu dedo do meio, enquanto jogava a minha cabeça para trás, meu corpo todo ficou tenso com o prazer eufórico.

"Porra... você está seriamente se tocando agora, Linda?" A voz de Edward estava mais profunda do que o habitual, mas suave como seda.

"Sim." Eu sussurrei com um olho aberto. Por mais empolgada e excitada que eu estivesse, eu não podia evitar me sentir suja e depravada e um pouco vadia por me masturbar no estacionamento de uma oficina minutos antes de eu ter que cantar as músicas da Vila Sésamo para um milhão de criancinhas em uma porra de traje do Elmo. Deus, eu esperava que não houvesse câmeras aqui.

"Oh, Deus, isso é tão fodidamente quente." Edward gemeu. "Você está molhada?"

Eu sufoquei uma risadinha. Não era nada engraçado, mas eu ainda era muito amadora nisso. "Muito, muito molhada. Estou imaginando que são os seus dedos, E. E sua boca e..."

"Baby, eu não posso esperar para fodidamente colocar a minha boca em você e prová-la com a minha língua. Eu vou chupar seus mamilos e lambê-los e mordê-los até que você gema e grite..." Pelo som da respiração ofegante que acompanhava o seu discurso, eu poderia dizer que Edward estava muito ocupado. Ele estava perto.

_Nota: comprar um Bluetooth para E também._

Eu acelerei meus movimentos, trazendo o meu joelho para cima para que meu pé estivesse no banco, para obter melhor acesso à área. Era muito, muito bom, muito melhor e mais intenso do que o normal. Meus olhos estavam fechados, imaginando Edward fazendo as coisas que ele estava narrando para mim enquanto eu estava nua debaixo dele e observando sua língua rodando em volta dos meus mamilos enquanto me beijava mais e mais para baixo...

"Porra... eu vou gozar." Ele disse com urgência.

"É isso aí, gostoso... goze forte para mim." Eu me encolhi sufocando uma gargalhada, enquanto me sentia completamente estúpida pela conversa suja, já que eu não sabia se o que eu estava dizendo era bom ou não. Mas Edward grunhiu e falou palavrões, e eu assumi que tinha ido bem, de qualquer maneira. Enquanto ele terminava, eu continuei a me tocar em vão. Embora fosse muito bom, eu precisaria de muito mais do que três minutos para alcançar um orgasmo.

Edward ficou quieto do outro lado, exceto pela respiração ofegante, e eu estava o ouvindo, tentando imaginar seu rosto corado e todo coberto de suor. Deus, eu o queria...

Perdida em minhas fantasias, eu pensei ter ouvido uma voz familiar a distância e olhei para cima através do pára-brisa. "Oh, merda! Eu tenho que ir!" Fechei meu telefone e o joguei no banco, enquanto baixava a perna, puxando minha mão da minha calça às pressas enquanto a voz lá fora ficava mais alta.

_Jacob fodido!_

Jacob estava andando em direção ao meu carro, vestido com roupas normais, com seu telefone celular na mão e conversando. Meus dedos estavam meio que... pegajosos... e eu olhei ao redor freneticamente procurando por algo para limpá-los. No banco de trás estava o moletom de Edward, lavado e dobrado, esperando o momento adequado para ser devolvido a ele. Encolhendo-me e balançando minha cabeça, eu limpei minha mão no moletom, sentindo-me completamente enojada sobre a coisa toda, e não sendo capaz de encontrar muito humor na situação.

Jacob bateu a mão contra o meu vidro três vezes, sorrindo o seu grande e branco sorriso para mim. Empurrei a porta e pulei para fora, esperando que ele não fosse capaz de reconhecer o cheiro de recentes atividades de luxúria adolescente, conversa suja e masturbação no banco da frente.

"Ei, o que está acontecendo, Bella? Você estava tirando uma soneca aí?" Ele acenou para o banco da frente, rindo enquanto eu mexia meus dedos nervosamente.

"Hum, oi, Jake." Dei passo à frente para aceitar o seu abraço à espera. "Eu estava apenas conversando com o meu namorado." Meu telefone tocou dentro do carro. Peguei o telefone do banco da frente, sabendo que era Edward antes mesmo de atender.

Eu podia ouvir sua voz, irritada e preocupada do outro lado quando eu atendi. "Eu te ligo em dez minutos." Eu disse rapidamente para ele, antes de fechar o telefone. Algo no fundo da boca do meu estômago deu-me a nítida sensação de que ele ficaria irritado por eu ter desligado na sua cara enquanto ele estava tendo um orgasmo para falar com outro cara. Ele não ficará feliz com isso... não mesmo.

"Namorado, hein? Eu o conheço?" Ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada em descrença.

"Uh, não, provavelmente não. Ele tem a minha idade e sua família se mudou para cá há menos de um ano. Então, o que você está fazendo aqui em um domingo? Eu pensei que sua oficina estivesse fechada?" Eu perguntei, clicando no controle remoto do alarme e caminhando em direção à loja de Billy, enquanto Jacob caminhava ao meu lado. Eu tinha esquecido como ele era alto - mais alto até do que Edward.

"Vim procurar uma fantasia para sábado." Ele disse com um ar de impaciência. "Eu tenho uma festa para ir e não consigo encontrar nada para vestir. Todos os meus amigos irão como fodidos lobisomens..." Ele balançou a cabeça e revirou os olhos.

Eu ri. "Criativo." Eu brinquei. "Eu ainda tenho que encontrar uma fantasia para mim".

Entramos pela porta dos fundos, Jake segurando a porta aberta enquanto eu passava debaixo do seu braço. Acenei para Billy, pegando a prancheta da parede com as informações da festa e fiz uma careta. _Festa de primeiro aniversário no Port Angeles Knights of Columbus Hall._

_Era_ o Elmo... caramba.

Eu ainda tinha algum tempo, já que o local do evento era, literalmente, a cinco minutos daqui, então Jacob e eu olhamos através das fantasias juntos. Ele vestiu uma grande máscara de gorila peludo e preto e saltou de trás de um dos corredores enquanto eu estava inspecionando uma fantasia de aeromoça terrivelmente brega e azul. Eu gritei e tentei dar um soco no braço dele, mas recuei antes que eu pudesse fazer contato. Então ele me atacou por trás, fazendo-me cócegas até que eu estivesse em uma pequena bola no chão implorando a ele para parar.

E isso foi estranho.

Por um lado, eu já tinha começado a me condicionar contra as precauções necessárias e restrições que a situação de Edward exigia. Após a reação dele quando tentei abraçá-lo involuntariamente no sábado, eu disse a mim mesma repetidas vezes que eu tinha que ser mais cautelosa e exigente com os meus movimentos bruscos, afetivos, ou de outra forma. Enquanto eu estava um tanto estranhamente orgulhosa de mim mesma por automaticamente mostrar controle com Jacob, eu me senti muito desanimada, ao mesmo tempo. E essa coisa com Jacob me fazendo cócegas... enquanto completamente inocente e genuinamente fraternal por natureza, fez-me sentir como se eu estivesse traindo Edward. Pareceu tão errado.

_Eu deixei outro cara me tocar._

_Isso não deveria ser um problema, deveria?_

Ele percebeu meu desconforto súbito e afastou-se de volta para as máscaras, enquanto eu procurava na seção mais cara das prateleiras por outra coisa. As fantasias mais baratas e tradicionais estavam escassas e eu estava ficando cansada achando que nunca encontraríamos nada. Então, algo de cetim preto brilhante recortado em um vermelho rico salpicado de pontos pretos chamou minha atenção. Estava empurrado para trás de alguns vestidos, felizmente, então ninguém o tinha arrebatado. Puxei o pequeno vestido da grade de metal para examiná-lo mais de perto. Embora a pequena saia de babados com camadas de pano preto estivesse bastante enrugada, e uma das asas estivesse dobrada, a roupa era absolutamente adorável... e cara, mas doce, no entanto.

Jacob voltou poucos minutos depois segurando um macacão de algodão branco contra o seu peito enquanto me cutucava na coxa com um longo tubo de plástico.

"Isso é legal, certo?"

Olhei para a fantasia ainda em seu cabide de plástico enquanto ofegava alto, e eu soube imediatamente que ela era perfeita.

"Não... é perfeita. Dê-me isso!" Eu tomei a fantasia dele para me enroscar nela, enquanto corria meus dedos sobre as letras impressas na frente. Abri meu telefone e fiz Jacob segurar a fantasia contra ele para que eu pudesse tirar uma foto. Ele protestou com uma carranca, mas eu o ignorei. Enviei a foto para Edward (sem a cabeça de Jacob), com uma mensagem:

_**Desculpe por antes.**__**Você usaria isso?**_

Dois minutos mais tarde, ele respondeu:_**Depende do que você estará vestindo.**_

Entreguei meu telefone para Jake, instruindo-o como tirar a foto. Puxando para baixo a minha blusa para revelar um pouco de decote, conforme era exigido pelo corte do vestido, segurei o vestido contra o meu corpo, ajeitando a forma do espartilho de cetim rico em volta dos meus seios. Os olhos de Jake quase saltaram da sua cabeça.

"Cale-se, pervertido, e apenas tire a maldita foto." Ele a tirou e eu a enviei.

Dois minutos depois, Edward respondeu com uma mensagem:

_**Merda, isso é fodidamente quente.**__**Feliz Halloween, B.**_

Paguei pelas fantasias usando o meu generoso desconto de funcionária, sorrindo com o pensamento de quanto nós ficaríamos doce.

Jacob estava um pouco irritado por eu ter roubado sua fantasia, e depois se resignou para simplesmente ser "um estúpido e fodido lobisomem, como o resto dos imbecis". Encolhi meus ombros, sem me preocupar com nada disso, apenas satisfeita com os meus próprios 'achados'.

Jake me ajudou até o carro com as sacolas e a horrenda e fedorenta fantasia vermelha do Elmo. Ele me chamou para jantar novamente, e depois de lembrá-lo umas 17 vezes que eu tinha um namorado, eu educadamente recusei. Tive a sensação, no entanto, que não seria o último de seus esforços para me levar para sair. Balancei minha cabeça pensando que eu tinha a porra de 16 anos de idade e ele era um cara quente e cheio de sucesso de 23 anos que poderia ter qualquer garota que ele quisesse. Por que diabos ele quereria jantar comigo?

Poucos minutos depois, eu estava colocando a enorme cabeça vermelha da fantasia e fazendo o meu caminho até o salão para entreter 30 crianças choronas de um ano de idade e um par de crianças mais velhas, completamente aborrecidas de estarem lá. Era o caos absoluto, sem brincadeira. As crianças pequenas, vestidas em pequenos vestidos de festa e mini ternos, corriam por todo o lugar, sendo perseguidas pelos seus pais bem vestidos, ainda que incrivelmente sujos.

O lugar inteiro estava decorado com milhares de balões vermelhos, flores vermelhas e fitas vermelhas, enquanto gotejava com a parafernália da Vila Sésamo. Mesmo com o odor de mofo do traje fedido, eu detectei um toque fraco de açúcar da cobertura de cupcakes, urina e cocô.

Lembrando-me das palavras de sabedoria de Sasha no meu treinamento para trabalhar com Billy, eu entrei com tudo, dançando e acenando para as crianças nos movimentos mais exagerados com a música brega de festa de criança. Era muito difícil ver através da cabeça da fantasia e eu não tinha absolutamente nenhuma visão periférica, então eu estava morrendo de medo de esmagar um dos bebês. Mas tudo correu bem, independentemente, e não houve nenhum massacre no meu caminho. Embora eu estivesse suando como um animal imundo naquela fantasia horrível, e obcecada por não ser capaz de fazer xixi se eu precisasse, eu realmente tive um monte de diversão. Eu na verdade poderia simplesmente ter feito xixi na maldita roupa e não teria cheirado pior, para dizer a verdade.

Então, o pequeno Henry apareceu. Bem, Henry se apresentou para mim, apertando minha mão e olhando para a minha pele desagradável vermelha de cima a baixo com ceticismo. Eu poderia dizer que ele era um pouco mais velho que o resto das crianças, como talvez seis ou sete anos. Antes que eu pudesse reunir meus pensamentos, o pequeno Henry estava gritando e apontando.

"Há um homem dentro do Elmo! Há um homem dentro de Elmo! Ele é falso. Vejam... vocês podem ver o cabelo dele!" Algumas das outras crianças pequenas pareciam horrorizadas e começaram a chorar. Eu meio que fiquei lá parada, sentindo como se eu tivesse feito algo de errado quando todas as mães vieram buscar seus bebês lacrimejantes da pista de dança.

_Merda... alguém cale a boca desse garoto._

_Homem?__Homem?__ Isto __parece pertencer a um homem, garoto?_

Apertei meus seios em protesto através da fantasia em extrema irritação, embora ninguém pudesse dizer o que diabos eu estava fazendo. Henry começou a correr em volta de mim em círculos, apontando e acusando-me de ser um homem. Como eu não tinha visão periférica, eu perdi o pequeno filho da puta a cada vez que ele corria atrás de mim. Eu o sentia cutucar na área da minha bunda, em seguida, antes que eu pudesse me virar, ele estava gritando novamente. Por que este merdinha havia sido convidado para a festa e onde, no inferno, estavam os pais deste monstro?

Virei-me rapidamente na tentativa de ver onde ele estava, mas o pequeno filho da puta era muito rápido para mim. Eu estava ficando tonta andando em círculos e então percebi que se eu apenas fosse embora, ele me deixaria em paz. Como eu não podia vê-lo quando me afastei para caminhar na direção oposta, eu posso ou não ter colocado o meu pé em seu caminho.

Então eu senti os pés dele contra o meu antes de ouvi-lo cair com um baque duro. Interiormente, eu me dei um aceno de congratulação.

_Toma essa, Henry._

Ele começou a gritar. "Elmo me fez tropeçar! Elmo me fez tropeçar!"

Sua mãe veio correndo em nossa direção, toda frenética e preocupada com seu demônio do mal. Já não era sem tempo ela decidir sair de cima da sua bunda para vir até aqui. Onde ela estava antes de Henry me delatar?

Henry fez beicinho e o choro mais falso que eu já tinha ouvido. Revirei meus olhos dentro da fantasia, mas me ajoelhei para esfregar sua perna, no entanto, esperando que sua mãe me desse pelo menos uma gorjeta decente por ter que suportar aquela dor na bunda em forma de criança. Eu poderia ver isso agora... Henry... o futuro presidente do Clube de Xadrez A/V, e Eu Não Conseguirei mais Nenhum Clube. No entanto, aquilo não era realmente justo, porque eu não estava recebendo nada também.

_Ohh... não se sinta tão mal, Henry, não é assim tão terrível..._

Uma vez que cada criança se sentou no meu colo para uma foto profissional, eu abracei o aniversariante e dei adeus, peguei meu pagamento e gorjetas e consegui roubar duas sacolinhas de guloseimas da mesa de doces sem ser pega. Sasha estava certa. Eu tinha ganhado mais de 300 dólares em pouco mais de uma hora.

Passei na loja de Billy novamente para deixar a fantasia de Elmo. Quando cheguei em casa, eu imediatamente me dirigi para o chuveiro, lavando a escória deixada pelos pequeninos e o fedor que me contagiou da fantasia.

Eu estava ansiosa para chegar à casa de Edward, então eu não me incomodei com a aparência do meu cabelo. Em vez disso, eu só o coloquei em um nó confuso na minha cabeça e vesti um jeans e a camiseta roxa do porão, que eu tirei da secadora. Segurando minhas sacolinhas de guloseimas e a sacola com a fantasia de Edward, eu vesti minha jaqueta e saltei para o caminho em direção à casa da árvore.

Eu os ouvi discutindo antes mesmo de chegar perto. "Ela não vai concordar." Edward estava sendo inflexível sobre algo.

Jasper respondeu, "Ela vai se eu pedir. Confie em mim. Na verdade, eu estou tão certo que aposto 100 dólares com você que ela vai".

Edward respondeu, "Você está... nós perguntaremos para Bella quando ela chegar aqui... ela saberá".

Joguei as sacolas no chão enquanto enfiava minha cabeça dentro de casa. "Ei." O rosto de Edward iluminou com um sorriso enorme. Eu imitei sua expressão, subindo na casa e me jogando sobre o cobertor que estava bem espalhado no chão. Em vez de um beijo, Edward se inclinou e enganchou o dedo no capuz do meu casaco.

"Oi. Você está bonita." Ele comentou enquanto seus olhos fixavam na minha boca. Sua mera presença me fez sentir quente e mole por dentro.

"Sobre o que estamos discutindo?" Eu perguntei, roubando um dos cigarros de Edward da carteira que estava no cobertor. Ele se inclinou para acendê-lo para mim, sem que eu tivesse que pedir.

"Jasper acha que Alice ficará bem com Jasper indo na festa de Tyler vestido de Hugh Hefner*****. Ele quer que ela seja uma coelhinha." Edward balançou a cabeça em desgosto.

_*__Hugh Hefner__: fundador da revista Playboy._

"O que há de errado com isso? Eu acho que ficaria realmente fofo." Eu respondi. Alice ficaria incrível em uma daquelas minúsculas fantasias sexy.

Jasper levantou uma sobrancelha como se dissesse, _está vendo, eu disse a você, idiota._

"Não." Edward esclareceu. "Uma fodida... como uma grande fantasia de coelho peluda e rosa, não uma Coelhinha da Playboy de verdade".

Franzindo o nariz em desgosto, eu disse, "Não, não, por quê? Por que você faria isso com ela? O corpo dela é bonito demais para ser escondido em uma fantasia de coelho gigante".

Jasper bufou e revirou seus olhos. "Sim, eu sei disso, mas eu quero ficar confortável, e pijama é a coisa mais confortável que eu posso pensar, mas eu não quero a minha garota desfilando por aí seminua usando um rabinho de coelho na bunda dela, para que aquele idiota do Alec possa colocar a mão nela. Além disso, ela vai fodidamente congelar." Ele praticamente cuspiu a palavra _Alec._ Pressionei meus lábios juntos e encontrei os olhos de Edward em reconhecimento silencioso de que Jasper estava com ciúmes dele.

"Ah, então ela é a sua garota agora, hein?" Eu provoquei. Jasper levantou as mãos em um gesto que dizia, _sim, eu acho._ Eu sorri em resposta. "Bem, eu acho que você deveria perguntar a ela o que ela quer, e não tomar decisões, ou assumir coisas por ela. Não há nenhuma chance no inferno que ela concorde em ser um coelho grande e gordo, porém, eu posso dizer isso a você agora".

Edward gargalhou triunfante e estendeu a mão em expectativa, enquanto Jasper cavava em seus bolsos pelo dinheiro. Assim que ele colocou a nota na palma da mão de Edward, Edward a transferiu para o bolso da minha jaqueta, explicando que era pela compra da fantasia. Eu tentei recusar, mas ele não permitiu.

"Então, como foi o trabalho?" Ele perguntou, prontamente acendendo o baseado. Ele deu uma tragada profunda, apertando seus olhos por conta da fumaça ondulando na ponta.

"Bom... barulhento e quente e definitivamente fedido, uma criança tentou me entregar." Eu balancei minha cabeça, lembrando das observações acuradas de Henry. "Não pergunte... mas eu ganhei 300 dólares, então... nada mau para um dia de trabalho honesto, certo?"

Empurrei a sacola de compras com a fantasia em direção a Edward. Ele olhou para dentro, mexendo em torno um pouco, com uma expressão muito blasé em seu rosto.

"Você não gosta? Não há chapéu, nada de meia-calça, é definitivamente confortável e não fará você parecer gay." Jasper pegou a sacola, olhando para dentro e rindo.

Ele encolheu os ombros com indiferença e me deu um sorriso. "Está tudo bem. Eu não posso esperar para vê-la em seu pequeno traje, porém".

Ele empurrou a sacola de lado, acendendo o baseado. Em vez de entregá-lo para mim, Edward o virou em seus dedos, segurando a ponta para eu tomá-lo em minha boca. Foi muito romântico de uma forma fodida. Eu dei uma tragada, olhando nos seus olhos verdes deliciosos, ainda que rapidamente se tornando avermelhados. Ele sorriu, Jasper gemeu. Depois que Jasper deu uma enorme tragada, ele se desculpou dizendo que precisava dar uma mijada e nos deixou fodendo um ao outro com os olhos em particular.

Edward gritou, "Caminhe pelo menos quinze metros ao norte, cara... eu não estou a fim de sentir o cheiro do seu mijo pela próxima hora".

Ele deu outra tragada, segurando a fumaça em seus pulmões com um sorriso na boca. Eu já estava me sentindo muito relaxada e mole pelo não sexo no estacionamento, assim como o trabalho como Elmo. Quando ele me deu outra tragada, eu pressionei minhas mãos no chão, rastejando de quatro em direção a ele. Ele olhou boquiaberto em descrença com os olhos arregalados, mas ele não se afastou, quase como se estivesse disposto a encarar o meu desafio.

_Você vai me beijar?_

Eu sorri e abri minha boca levemente, deixando uma pequena quantidade de fumaça escapar. Ele imediatamente entendeu o que eu estava tentando fazer, abrindo sua boca o suficiente para me acomodar. Em uma corrente de ar, com meus lábios abertos a milímetros dos seus, eu exalei a fumaça enquanto ele inalava. Por mais nojento que possa parecer, aquilo foi tão fodidamente sexy e... tentador. Sua boca era simplesmente... uau, e seu cheiro tomou conta de mim; roupas recém lavadas e pele banhada de fumaça de maconha e uma pitada da colônia de Edward, o que me fez lembrar do seu cheiro logo depois que havia chovido.

Abri meus olhos para vê-lo sorrir e exalar a fumaça pela lateral da sua boca, antes de eu rastejar de volta para o meu lugar. Seus olhos quase brilhavam.

"Porra... isso foi a coisa mais quente que eu já vi, mas... você não deve fazer isso de novo, B".

"Muito tentador?" Perguntei com uma careta. Ele acenou com a cabeça algumas vezes e exalou um suspiro trêmulo.

"Talvez quando nós pudermos melhorar isso, você possa fazer de novo, mas... porra, eu quero tanto beijá-la agora." A voz de Edward era de dor. Suas mãos cerradas em suas coxas.

"Eu também." Eu disse baixinho, puxando meus joelhos até o meu peito. Na tentativa de mudar de assunto, eu adicionei enquanto olhava para as paredes da casa, "Ei, você sabia que o meu pai mencionou que esta casa deveria ser pintada de rosa brilhante?"

"É muito bom saber disso, Bella." Edward disse com sarcasmo. "Escute... hoje, mais cedo, quando estávamos no telefone, você sabe... aquilo foi..." Eu ri da sua tentativa desajeitada de me agradecer pelo sexo por telefone.

"Nós podemos fazer isso de novo." Eu disse, batendo meus cílios de forma flertante. Edward mordeu seu lábio e balançou a cabeça com veemência. Deus, eu o amava. Talvez os meus medos sobre rejeição fossem simplesmente estúpidos, porque ele parecia muito fácil de agradar.

Jasper retornou pouco depois, subindo novamente e estendendo suas longas pernas ao meu lado. "Então, quem você foi hoje?"

Joguei um saco de doces do Elmo para ele.

"Adivinha".

Edward encolheu-se e disse, "Elmo... sério?" como se doesse nele me visualizar enfiada em uma roupa vermelha, peluda e fedida.

Jasper perguntou, "O que diabos é Elmo, afinal? Ele é... um urso, ou algo assim?" Enquanto começava a inspecionar a sacolinha de guloseimas. Olhei dentro de uma das sacolinhas e tirei um frasco de bolhas de sabão, um colar de doces, um pirulito de chocolate e alguns adesivos de personagens.

"Hum... eu não sei. Eu acho que ele é apenas um monstro." Eu respondi, pensando profundamente nisso. Edward pegou o chocolate imediatamente, mordendo-o e depois oferecendo-me um pedaço, que eu aceitei. Eu sabia que ele era obcecado pela limpeza extrema e tinha algum tipo de vingança pessoal bizarra contra germes e bactérias, então eu estava um pouco honrada por ele não ter tido nenhum tipo de hesitação sobre compartilhar sua comida comigo.

"Um monstro?" Jasper perguntou, olhando para mim com suas pálpebras encapuzadas e com aparência de cansadas por causa da maconha. "Isso não faz nenhum fodido sentido. Há aquele grande pássaro idiota, então esses dois caras que estão sempre juntos na cama..."

Eu abri a embalagem do colar de doces, deslizando as bolinhas açucaradas sobre a minha cabeça. "Ernie e Bert? Sim, eles são supostamente os gays simbólicos do programa." Eu comentei, encolhendo meus ombros. Edward ergueu seu punho no ar em apoio aos gays.

"Sim, e então tem o cara sujo e verde na porra da... lata de lixo... Oscar, certo? E aquele cara, Goober..."

"Grover".

"Sim, o que seja, e um... a porra do sapo Kermit..."

"Não, Kermit não é da Vila Sésamo... ele é um fodido Muppet. Programa totalmente diferente, cara." Edward o interrompeu.

"Ah... tanto faz." Jasper disse irritado enquanto se inclinava sobre o cotovelo em uma profunda reflexão. "Então há esse grande cara azul que está sempre empurrando a porra da sua cara nos cookies e o cara mágico e..."

Edward e eu olhamos um para o outro, perplexos. "Que cara mágico?" Ele perguntou a Jasper.

"O cara que está sempre contando merda..."

"Você quer dizer... O Conde?" Eu disse incredulamente com uma risada. "Jasper, ele não é um mágico, ele é um vampiro".

"Vampiro? Não, ele não é... ele é um mágico".

"Não, ele é um vampiro... ele tem uma capa e presas e há sempre morcegos voando ao redor dele. Ele é um vampiro da Transilvânia... confie em mim, eu era uma fã ávida da Vila Sésamo. Eu sei do que estou falando." Eu disse.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, enquanto Jasper continuou obcecado a contemplar esta informação recente.

Ele de repente deixou escapar, "Que tipo de vizinhança fodida para as crianças é essa, com pássaros gigantes, fodidos... monstros que só fazem merda... e vampiros? Não é de admirar que estas crianças de hoje em dia sejam todas fodidas." A expressão de Jasper era tão séria que Edward e eu não pudemos deixar de rir dele... forte.

A maconha estava em seu pleno efeito, e eu estava começando a me sentir inquieta e ansiosa. "Ei, nós podemos ir lá fora? O tempo está bom e eu quero fazer bolhas de sabão".

Edward enfiou o cobertor debaixo do seu braço, pulando para fora da casa. Mesmo em seu estado chapado, Edward se lembrou de me ajudar a descer, empurrando Jasper no braço para me dar a mão. Eu odiava isso e podia ver no rosto dele, assim como no de Edward, mas era algo que precisávamos nos adaptar.

"Eu estou bem, obrigada." Eu respondi, educadamente rejeitando a mão de Jasper à espera. Descemos pelo rio estreito no quintal dos Cullen, pela pequena ponte de madeira para o outro lado, onde havia uma grande extensão de quintal com um gramado exuberante. Tropecei em um nó de uma raiz de árvore, recuperando-me antes de cair de cara em um monte de folhas molhadas. Edward suspirou, balançando a cabeça. Eu não tinha certeza se ele estava irritado com a minha inépcia, ou se estava frustrado com sua incapacidade de me ajudar.

Edward espalhou o cobertor perfeitamente debaixo de uma árvore, nós três deitamos de costas olhando para o céu. Estava azul da cor dos ovos do Robin*****, simples, com grossas e fofas nuvens que se moviam muito devagar, criando formas sinuosas.

_*__American Robin__: é um pássaro da América do Norte cujos ovos são de um tom de azul claro lindo._

"Olhem... é um dragão de salto alto." Eu disse. Os meninos murmuraram de acordo, enquanto ficávamos nos maravilhados com o belo dragão em seus saltos encantadores.

O vento mudou levemente. "Ah, agora ele parece que tem fogo atirando da sua bunda".

"Ei... há o rosto de um homem velho." Jasper disse, apontando. Nós voltamos nossas cabeças para ver o que Jasper estava vendo, mas Edward e eu não conseguimos ver o que Jasper viu. "Espere... é um golfinho agora".

"Aquela se parece com um metrônomo." Edward disse alegremente enquanto apontava para uma nuvem em forma triangular.

"Huh?" Jasper e eu dissemos harmoniosamente, não tendo idéia do que era um metrônomo.

Edward revirou seus olhos e estalou os dedos, tentando encontrar as palavras para explicar. "Você sabe... aquela porra... aquela coisa em forma de pirâmide que fica em cima do meu piano".

"Ah... como eu poderia saber de que merda aquilo é chamado?" Jasper disparou. "Você poderia ter dito, pirâmide, ou triângulo, mas metrôdomo? Por que sempre tem que se exibir, espertinho? Por que você não pode simplesmente ser fodidamente normal?"

"É metrô_nomo._" Edward corrigiu com altivez. "E... vá se foder".

Edward sentou-se e socou Jasper com força no braço, o que logo se transformou em uma luta brincalhona entre os dois. Edward perguntou se eu queria me juntar à tortura de Jasper, porque claramente ele tinha vantagem, mas eu recusei, esparramando-me no cobertor, em vez disso. Eventualmente, eles se cansaram de atormentar um ao outro fisicamente.

Retirei a varinha de fazer bolhas de sabão do seu frasco plástico, mergulhando na solução. Eu soprei suavemente e centenas de pequenas bolhas flutuaram em torno de nós, balançando e rodando na brisa. Edward e Jasper apertaram seus olhos enquanto pegavam as bolhas em suas mãos, até que a solução eventualmente acabou e eu deitei de costas novamente.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, aproveitando o clima e o céu. Em um ponto, a mão de Edward roçou a minha sempre muito gentil. Instintivamente eu me afastei, mas ele acalmou o meu movimento com a sua mão. Ele acariciou meu dedo mindinho com o seu, seu toque leve como pena e incrivelmente sensual. Fechei meus olhos para desligar um dos meus sentidos aguçados para que eu pudesse apreciar mais o toque. Eram pequenas coisas minúsculas como essa que faziam o meu mundo inteiro chegar a um impasse.

O telefone de Jasper tocou, assustando todos nós. Ele atendeu, interrompendo nosso toque de mãos, e eu fiquei decepcionada, mas entendi que isso eventualmente teria que chegar ao fim. Lembrando que eu tinha colocado o colar, estiquei o elástico para morder um dos doces. Edward observou a minha boca, lambendo seus lábios. Observar a sua língua me fez sentir coisas estranhas e profundas dentro da minha barriga, e eu puxei meus joelhos para cima, para que meus pés estivessem no chão.

Segurei o colar estendido para Edward. "Quer um pouco?" Ele olhou para mim com tanto desprezo, embora seus olhos brilhassem praticamente encapuzados de malícia e desejo. Enquanto nós ignorávamos a conversa perturbadora de Jasper, Edward e eu entramos em nosso próprio mundo de novo, onde somente nós dois existíamos e nada mais importava. Ele inclinou-se hesitantemente, abrindo sua boca levemente enquanto seus dentes se fechavam ruidosamente sobre o doce. Minha respiração engatou, porque ele estava tão perto de mim agora, tão perto que ele poderia me lamber, ou beijar, e isso era terrivelmente tentador. Parecia que eu tinha o dom de nos colocar ridiculamente em situações comprometedoras, ainda que atraentes. Por pior que eu me sentisse sobre isso, parte de mim... a parte má e carente de sexo que vivia no fundo da minha 'amiga' pobre e estéril, não conseguia se importar.

"Mamãe acabou de ligar. Ela precisa de ajuda para carregar os mantimentos." Jasper anunciou.

"Porra... vamos lá." Edward resmungou, sentando-se. Ele bufou, tirando seu pequeno frasco de Visine***** do bolso e passou adiante para que ficássemos visualmente apresentáveis para seus pais. Eu ainda me sentia desconfortável em ficar face a face com Esme depois que ela pode, ou não, ter me ouvido prestes a ter um orgasmo na mesma cama onde seus sogros dormiam quando vinham visitar. Edward me assegurou que não era grande coisa e para não deixar que isso me chateasse. Se ela tivesse problemas com o nosso comportamento escandaloso, então ela já tinha superado isso, porque ela me acolheu de braços abertos.

_*__Visine__: marca de colírio produzida pela Johnson & Johnson._

Emmett e Rosalie chegaram juntos de mãos dadas parecendo felizes, alegres e apaixonados. Ela soltou a mão de Emmett assim que me viu, atirando um olhar apologético em minha direção. Revirei meus olhos para dizer a ela para parar com esse sentimento de piedade comigo.

Enquanto os meninos ajudavam a carregar as sacolas, Rose e eu assistimos Esme descarregá-las na bancada. Eu tinha esquecido completamente sobre a minha camiseta quando Edward pegou meu casaco para pendurá-lo no armário da frente. A camiseta estava pendurada em um ombro e ele estendeu a mão para gentilmente deslizar o tecido de volta ao lugar quando viu o que a estampa dizia.

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha, cerrando um olho, e disse categoricamente, "Isso é fodido, B. _V__ocê __não pode tocar nisso?_*****Eu deveria achar graça, certo?"

"O que... não é nem um pouquinho engraçado?" Eu perguntei, sorrindo timidamente. "É vintage... da década de noventa. Um rapper fez um grande sucesso com isso e há até mesmo uma dança oficial para a música." Edward não estava nem um pouco divertido. "Oh, você poderia ter a bondade de me explicar?"

Emmett e Rosalie deram uma olhada e soltaram risos abafados, enquanto Esme mordia seu lábio inferior para não rir também. Ela deslizou os ombros enquanto fazia a mesma dança que meu pai havia feito no porão e começou a cantar a música, enquanto todos nós olhávamos boquiabertos para ela. Eu segurei minha mão estendida em expectativa.

_Viu?__Música e dança._

_*A estampa na camiseta da Bella dizia: U CAN'T TOUCH THIS (você não pode tocar nisso). A música fez realmente muito sucesso na década de 90. O que era para ser engraçado para Bella, para Edward não parece ter sido. Vídeo da música: www__(ponto)youtube(ponto)com/watch?v=otCpCn0l4Wo_

"Oh, fodam-se todos vocês!" Edward gritou com falsa raiva. "Vocês todos são horríveis... especialmente você." Ele apontou para mim enquanto, sem sucesso, lutava contra um sorriso.

"Oh, você ama a minha camiseta e você sabe disso." Edward murmurou algo totalmente incoerente quando Rosalie pegou uma caixa embrulhada da sua bolsa e pediu para falar com Edward em particular.

Na sala de estar, pude ver Rosalie puxar uma caixa retangular que eu sabia que continha uma caixa inteira de cigarros. Edward a abriu com ceticismo, rindo quando desembrulhou o conteúdo. Eles conversaram por mais alguns minutos, o rosto de Edward permanecendo bastante estóico, enquanto Rose desfiava um raro momento de pedido de desculpas. Eles reentraram na cozinha, sorrindo como se tivessem sido velhos amigos desde sempre.

Nós comemos uma refeição informal das sobras da salada de frango caseira e salada de batata de Esme, que estava realmente muito boa, embora eu estivesse com medo de perguntar o que tinha realmente nela. Uma vez que Alice chegou com Jasper, Edward e Emmett desapareceram na garagem para pegar as abóboras para que pudéssemos começar as esculturas. Emmett ressurgiu transportando quatro das enormes abóboras em seus grandes braços musculosos, enquanto Edward carregava apenas duas. Eu notei que Edward tinha pegado as imaculadamente limpas, enquanto as que Emmett transportava estavam cobertas de manchas escuras de sujeira que acabaram na sua camiseta apertada. Emmett despejou as quatro abóboras na enorme mesa da cozinha, flexionando seus bíceps animadamente enquanto as abóboras rolavam sem rumo.

Em um sotaque do Brooklyn horrivelmente estereotipado, Emmett disse, "Alguém tem um pedaço de fita? Porque eu... estou... rasgado." Ele fez uma pausa, flexionando novamente seus punhos cerrados, para mostrar seu peito largo. "Algum de vocês conhece um bom veterinário? Porque minhas jibóias... estão doentes." E então ele começou a beijar cada bícep.

Rose e eu reviramos nossos olhos, Jasper e Alice riram e estou certo de que Edward quase vomitou.

Eu não tinha esculpido uma abóbora em anos, então eu estava muito animada para começar. Esme havia comprado um monte de kits de estêncil com pequenas serras e um saco de luzes a bateria para colocar dentro e transformá-las em lanternas quando terminássemos. Cada um escolheu seu projeto original e começou a cortar.

Nós conversamos alegremente como um bando de crianças pequenas excitadas enquanto serrávamos a casca e retirávamos as sementes. Edward veementemente recusou-se a enfiar a mão dentro da abóbora, alegando que sua cabeça implodiria se ele fizesse isso, então eu arregacei as mangas e limpei a dele, enquanto ele olhava de forma apreciativa. Atirei a ele um olhar maldoso quando ele assumiu que eu gostaria que ele ditasse como a evisceração deveria ser feita. Eu realmente queria jogar as tripas nele, mas me contive.

No meio de tudo isso, braços enterrados nas entranhas viscosas de abóbora e pedaços de casca ficaram preso na minha roupa, eu olhei para as pessoas que me cercavam. Levei um minuto para sorrir para os descarados olhares de luxúria que Rose e Emmett disparavam um para o outro enquanto discutiam em voz baixa, os olhares doces e inocentes de Jasper e Alice e o rosto bonito e sério de Edward enquanto examinava o seu trabalho.

Edward olhou para mim e sorriu. Eu devolvi seu sorriso, sentindo um amor tão esmagador no meu coração. Eu sabia naquele momento que não importava o que acontecesse, não importava o que o futuro tivesse reservado para nós, eu sabia que essas pessoas estariam do meu lado por todo o caminho. Meus amigos... minha família. E eu realmente estava muito grata por todos eles... até mesmo Jasper.

"Qual é o problema, B?" Edward perguntou baixinho, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. Rose e Alice olharam para cima, fazendo contato visual comigo depois de interromperem seus cortes.

"Nada... eu só... eu... eu amo todos vocês." Eu dei de ombros, envergonhada pela minha admissão enquanto todos eles disseram em coro, "Awwwww." Rose e Alice me deram abraços apertados de garotas, enquanto Jasper riu e murmurou, "Maconheira", sob sua respiração. Edward apenas ficou olhando boquiaberto para mim estranhamente antes de desviar o olhar.

Mas, assim que ele começou a trabalhar em sua abóbora de novo, eu vi o menor vislumbre de um sorriso nos cantos da sua boca. Ele virou a abóbora levemente para que eu fosse capaz de obter um vislumbre no projeto que ele estava trabalhando tão diligentemente. Ele tinha gravado um coração muito extravagante e detalhado, com as letras 'E & B' incorporadas dentro. Ele bateu em seus lábios suavemente com os dedos, e enquanto eu estava plenamente consciente de que eu ainda estava um pouco chapada e poderia muito bem estar alucinando... eu juro que vi sua boca se mexer em um, "Eu também te amo".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Nai: <strong>__Tradutora chorando de dó desses dois. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota: <strong>_

_Mais um capítulo pra gente sofrer com esses dois... a situação deles não é nada fácil, não é? Mas agora que todos já sabem do 'problema' de Edward, parece que ajudarão o casal a ser feliz..._

_Deixem reviews e até semana que vem._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju **_


End file.
